La Légende des Sept Portes
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: Vingt ans après la fin de la guerre, les enfants de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Mélindra sont enfin tous réunis à Poudlard. Mais leur héritage est complexe et leur avenir se trouble quand une légende oubliée surgit du passé. Suite de la Saga Mélindra Black
1. Prologue

**Titre**** :**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Et oui !_

_Elle est enfin là, cette nouvelle fic ! La suite de la suite de la suite de la suite !_

_Ne commencez pas à grogner que d'abord le titre est nul, ensuite, le résumé ne résume rien du tout et qu'en plus, je ne poste qu'un prologue !_

_Dites vous que c'est un privilège d'auteur:p_

_Plus sérieusement, voici donc mon nouveau bébé. Il pèse pour le moment 30 chapitres et continue de grandir doucement._

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture;)_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Harry Potter aida son neveu à monter son imposante malle dans le train avant de reculer vers ses enfants. Les regarder partir tous les ans lui faisaient monter les mêmes souvenirs. Ceux d'une adolescence passée à dénouer les mystères à travers le vieux château et à se battre contre son éternel ennemi. La part des souvenirs mauvais, toujours aussi douloureux après tant d'années, perdait en éclat et vigueur devant les moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu là-bas.

- Soyez sages, dit-il aux trois garnements qui essayaient d'échapper à l'étreinte dangereuse de leur mère.

- T'inquiète pas, P'pa, dit l'aîné en sautant dans le train.

- Lily, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller, soupira-t-il en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Me surveiller ? C'est elle qui fait le plus de conneries !

- A bientôt ma grande, répondit sa femme en souriant doucement. Travaillez bien…

- Ça, Rosie et Lily ne vont pas oublier de nous y faire penser. On se revoit à Noël…

- A Noël, Albus.

Et le dernier des Potter rejoignit son frère et sa sœur aînés…

- Bum', regarde ça ! Lui cria Ron en montrant quelque chose du menton.

Harry se retourna et scanna la gare bombée du regard.

Une fille indienne de sept personnes se dirigeait à grand pas vers le train. Quatre filles et trois garçons dont la moins âgée devait pas être bien plus vieille que la deuxième année. La petite troupe semblait se chamailler…

Ils montèrent à la va vite dans le train tandis que les sifflets des contrôleurs commençaient à résonner.

Un seul resta sur le quai.

Le train démarra dans un bruit de jets de vapeur.

Au moment de partir, le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry inclina la tête avec un sourire.

- On dirait qu'ils sont enfin de retour… Remarqua Ron à côté de lui tandis que le jeune homme traversait le passage menant à la gare moldue.

- On dirait… Il était temps, sourit Harry.

- Je suppose que Rogue n'acceptera jamais ma démission le jour de la rentrée… Marmonna Remus derrière eux.

- Tu as pris le risque que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre, Lunard… Remarqua George. Bon courage quand même.

- Oui… Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin…

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Enthousiasmant ? Prometteur ? Nul ? Sympa ? Mouais, bof ? Génial ? Trop bien ?_

_[entourez la case qui correspond le mieux à votre impression]_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, histoire que je sache si je bûche sur le chapitre 31 (damned, qu'est-ce qu'il est récalcitrant celui-là) ou si je dois au contraire, supprimé d'ors et déjà cette histoire de mon compte (et me pendre,au passage)_

**_Sinon, la surprise promise et due. Donc c'est direction mon compte (vous cliquez sur Orlane Sayan tout en haut à gauche) et en bas de la page d'accueil._**

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Orlane.  
><em>

_Mis en ligne le 05/06/2011_


	2. Ce qui Naquît des Cendres

**Titre**** :**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

Emily :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que le prologue t'ai plu;)_

_Si ça peut te faire plaisir, ta réponse enthousiaste est une chose que ma petite Emily est à même de faire (Sarah a même tendance à penser qu'elle le fait un peu trop souvent)_

_En espérant que tu aimes la suite !_

_Bonne lecture._

MAHA1959 :

_Hey !_

_Contente de te revoir !;)_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Ainsi, j'ai fait une odieuse faute de frappe ? _

_Je vais changer ça, à l'occasion:S_

_SI tu veux une bonne idée de qui sont ces 7 personnes, la surprise te le dira ^^_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

Ombre d'un rêve

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^_

_Contente que ça te plaise:D_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Bon, bon, bon, d'accord._

_Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière comme prévu..._

_Je l'admets._

_Mais bon, si je vous dis que j'ai écrit un chapitre depuis la dernière fois, ça me pardonne à vos yeux ?_

_Sérieusement, LSP fait désormais 31 chapitres et je travaille très dur pour mettre sur pied un univers cohérent et tout le tralala._

_Cela dit, les actes valent plus que les mots, aussi je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1, à défaut de vous donner déjà le chapitre 31 =p_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_Quelques mois plus tôt…_

Mélindra se matérialisa à l'entrée de l'immense domaine en plein cœur du Pays de Galles et respira avec une grimace l'air humide et frais de cette région du globe… Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa destination et elle sourit tristement devant les inscriptions qui ornaient la plaque sur le portail grand ouvert devant elle.

_Les Enfants de Lillendrine_

_Village Canis Major_

Elle resta longtemps immobile à observer de loin le vieux village qui se déployait bien après un immense parc à l'abri d'une vieille forêt, et qui menait en pente douce vers un château de style gothique.

Le village était vide pour ainsi dire à cette heure... On était en plein après-midi : les plus jeunes étaient en cours et les plus âgés à Poudlard en cette fin de mois de mai.

...

_Canis Major_.

Sa première création. La première pièce de son combat quotidien.

Cela faisait bientôt vingt ans qu'il avait vu le jour. L'année de la victoire.

Mélindra aurait aimé ne jamais à avoir ouvrir ce genre d'endroit mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

...

Après la grande bataille de Poudlard qui avait vu la victoire du réseaux de résistance au prix de tellement de vies, tout ceux qui avaient œuvré à la libération du monde depuis le début, les Résistants des premiers jours, s'étaient offert de longues, très longues vacances, loin du Royaume-Uni.

Tous, ils avaient eut besoin d'une pause loin de l'effervescence de la victoire pour pleurer les morts et soigner les blessures.

Harry était partit le premier. Seul. Le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, s'était accordé la liberté qui lui manquait depuis la renaissance du Lord Noir. Mélindra n'avait jamais su exactement ce qu'il avait fait durant plus de six mois… Il avait évoqué un tour du monde, un reposant séjour en Afrique, un voyage dans les montagnes encore si sauvages du Tibet qu'il avait survolées sous la forme d'Elios, sa seconde forme Animagus… Quand il était revenu en Angleterre, Mélindra avait lu dans ses yeux la paix retrouvée. Enfin.

Ron et Hermione étaient partis beaucoup moins longtemps. A peine un mois et demi. Hermione avait retrouvé ses parents en Australie et après leur avoir rendu la mémoire, avait passé quelques semaines avec eux. Ron et elle avait ensuite fait le tour du continent Australien.

Remus était partit pendant plus de quatre ans. Avec son fils, Teddy, et sa fille, Violette, âgée d'à peine six mois à l'époque. Tonks n'avait pas vu le jour se lever sur Poudlard. Elle avait offert sa vie pour la résistance. Tous avaient comprit son désir plus qu'évident de quitter l'Angleterre aussi longtemps. Comme pour elle, le Royaume-Uni était la tombe de tous les êtres proches qui avaient partagé sa vie durant tant d'années. Bien rapidement, Andromèda Tonks l'avait rejoint. Elle aussi avait besoin de pleurer la si pétillante Nymphadora Tonks loin de l'Angleterre. Elle avait besoin de la présence de ses deux petits enfants pour y arriver. Aujourd'hui, le loup-garou avait rejoint à nouveau le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Un immense article lui avait été dédié dans la gazette…

Et elle...

Elle avait finalement accepté l'offre de Dumbledore, au fond, elle se le devait. Il lui restait quelque chose à accomplir, une erreur à réparer.

La tête de Draco quand elle était revenue, les cris de joie de son fils qui lui avait hurlé qu'il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait avant qu'il ne fonde en larme dans ses bras. La chaleur dans son âme alors qu'elle s'apercevait de la folie qu'elle avait faite en s'en allant. Elle avait à nouveau échangé un regard avec Draco. Avait laissé parler son coeur. Oublié ces dernières années, reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés tous les deux... Et puis le sourire de son fils.

Le regard de Harry...

Mélindra s'était retirée en Asie, dans un endroit qu'elle avait depuis tellement longtemps envie de voir de ses propres yeux. Le monastère où Wen avait vécu. Là-bas, elle était restée deux mois avec celui qui était désormais son mari, et leur fils, William… Deux mois à vivre au rythme calme et apaisant des pensées bouddhistes même si elle ne croyait pas aussi fort qu'eux. Elle restait juste là-bas, à méditer, à se reconstruire. A accepter enfin la mort de tous ceux qui l'avait quittés durant sa cinquième année. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire. Comme si elle avait eut besoin de la mort de Tom Jedusor et surtout de celle de Bellatrix pour pouvoir guérir.

Renaître à nouveau, repartir de zéro...

Le Maître qui avait tant enseigné à son Observateur l'avait accueillie avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle n'avait rien eut à lui dire… Il savait déjà… Quand elle était partit, il lui avait offert le même bracelet qui ornait le poignet de Wen. Un simple lien de cuir auquel il avait accroché un fil blanc représentant chacun des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdus. De sa mère à son père, en passant par Wen et sa cousine, Tonks. Ce bracelet qui ne la quittait plus aujourd'hui…

C'est en retournant en Angleterre, à Poudlard surtout, que les conséquences de la guerre lui étaient revenues en plein visage.

...

Poudlard, qui portait encore les stigmates de la bataille, accueillait tous les orphelins sorciers de la guerre. Tellement nombreux. Des frères et sœurs, des nourrissons à des adolescents de seize ans. Des enfants qui attendaient de savoir quel sort leur réservait le Ministère de la Magie.

Elle passait tellement de temps au Château qu'elle avait finit par tous les connaître. Elle aidait le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore à raconter des histoires merveilleuses sur Poudlard pour leur faire oublier leur quotidien.

Parmi eux, elle avait rencontré Dylan, un petit garçon de huit ans qui avait perdu ses parents lors d'un des nombreux raids de la guerre. Elle faisait de son mieux pour aider ces gamins à reprendre une vie un tant soit peu normal, à accepter la mort de leurs parents que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'emmener ici, elle n'avait pas refusé. Il voulait juste voire une amie.

...

Il y avait dix-neuf ans encore, le village Canis Major n'était plus que les ruines d'un vieux village déserté après une épidémie violente de Choléras durant le treizième siècle. Elle avait vu avec étonnement le petit Dylan courir parmi les ruines pour rejoindre le fantôme d'une fillette de l'époque.

En rentrant, elle avait apprit que le Ministère de la Magie, par manque de locaux disponibles et suffisamment grands, avait prévu de séparer les enfants par tranches d'âges. Ceux en âge d'aller à Poudlard resteraient au château, les autres seraient envoyé dans la mesure du possible dans ce qui restait de leur famille et sinon, dans des familles d'accueil. Des dizaines de fratries étaient donc destinées à être brisées.

Mélindra avait vu dans leur regard le désespoir. Les frères et sœurs étaient généralement tout ce qui restait les uns pour les autres. Et puis même… Ces gamins avaient commencé à se reconstruire tous ensembles, les séparer était une énorme erreur.

Et puis le vieux village en ruine et la fillette translucide.

Il n'en avait fallut pas plus à Mélindra pour qu'une idée jaillisse dans son esprit…

…

Parce qu'elle était une enfant de la guerre elle aussi. Elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre ses parents à cause de la violence des forces de l'Ombre. Elle avait eut la chance d'être adoptée par un couple de moldus merveilleux. Parce que son destin aurait pu être bien plus sombre si elle s'était retrouvée dans la famille de son père. Elle était Mélindra Black, l'illégitime comme l'appelait encore aujourd'hui le tableau de Nigelus… Et rien n'est plus important aux yeux d'une famille comme les Black que le sang. Or elle était une sang-mêlée… Peut-être pire, une Potter… Elle avait eut énormément de chance.

Harry ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Enfant de la guerre lui aussi… Elevé par son Oncle et sa Tante… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait eut la meilleure des enfances…

Eux savaient ce que ressentaient ces gosses, Mélindra s'était sentit obligée de créer des endroits comme le village _Canis Major_. Pour des gamins comme eux, pour des enfants comme Lillendrine.

...

Ça avait été des travaux colossaux et une bataille de longue haleine pour acheter la terre au Ministère. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dépendre du Ministère. C'était un endroit beaucoup trop corrompu. A la manière des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, la fondation _Les Enfants de Lillendrine_ devait être totalement indépendante.

Elle avait eut dû mal à obtenir ça…

Seulement le premier Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, était un ami. Un frère d'armes…

Seulement le Royaume-Uni avait une dette colossale envers Harry Potter.

Seulement Hermione Granger avait trouvé un nouveau combat. Elle savait que les oreilles de bon nombre d'hommes politiques teintaient encore après leur rencontre avec la terrible Gryffondor.

...

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un orphelinat comme celui-ci qu'elle avait ouvert mais des dizaines.

Dans tous les pays frappés par la folie de Voldemort. Dans chaque pays frappé par la folie de la guerre…

_Trop,_ songeait-elle souvent.

Des orphelinats qui n'avaient qu'un seul but : aider les enfants à grandir normalement et surtout qui promettaient à ces gosses de rester avec leurs frères et sœurs. Ou à être adopté par une immense famille.

...

Mélindra soupira et entra dans le domaine.

…

Elle se promenait au grès des petites ruelles avant de gagner le château où elle avait rendez-vous. Elle aimait cet endroit pour ça. Ses petites ruelles secrètes. Elle connaissait le village par cœur avant. Elle l'avait fondé, reconstruit, comme elle avait fait avec les trois autres orphelinats, Moldus eux. Elle avait attendu que le climat se calme et puis elle était partie. L'Angleterre était le pays de son passé, elle y avait trop souffert pour y envisager son avenir. Surtout pour y envisager l'avenir de ses enfants. Elle était partie pour l'Italie, elle y habitait depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, dans le Manoir de la famille de sa mère. Un pays merveilleux que l'Italie, vierge de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis le soleil…

- _Dame Mélindra ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !_

Mélindra sursauta avant de reconnaître le fantôme du maître du domaine. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux mi-longs et à l'allure athlétique se tenait devant elle.

- Seigneur Elias ! Comment allez-vous ?

- _Ma foi très bien ! Que nous vaut l'immense honneur de vous revoir ici après tant d'années ?_

- Je viens voir la Directrice, répondit Mélindra.

- _Me ferez-vous le plaisir de me laisser vous conduire jusqu'à son antre ?_

- Bien sûr… Mais vous allez devoir me dire comment vont mes protégés.

- _Vos terreurs ? Bien trop vivaces._

Elle rit et suivit le fantôme à travers les rues du petit village.

…

Mélindra arriva finalement devant la porte du bureau de la Directrice du village _Canis Major_. Il avait fallu qu'elle trouve une personne de confiance pour chacun des villages. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée dans ce sens. La chose était un peu plus compliquée pour le côté moldu puisqu'elle ne connaissait personne mais des associations l'avaient contactée à un moment ou à un autre et elle n'avait eut que deux mauvais choix. Bien vite rectifiés.

Pour _Canis Major_, la tâche avait été la plus aisée. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne habituée à gérer un groupe de gamins et capable d'un amour maternel illimité…

- Bonjour Madame Weasley, salua Mélindra tendit que la Directrice de _Canis Major_ l'observait de haut en bas.

- Bonjour Mélindra. Merci d'être venue, lui répondit la matriarche des Weasley en lui désignant la chaise devant elle.

Mélindra la détailla rapidement. Elle avait vieillit depuis la dernière fois. Elle semblait plus fatiguée. Ses cheveux roux étaient maintenant d'un blanc crémeux et les rides aux coins de ses yeux étaient plus marquées qu'avant… Le temps courait.

- Voyons… En onze ans vous avez géré cet endroit d'une main de maître sans jamais avoir besoin de moi et vous m'appelez. Vous pensiez bien que j'allais venir. Ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer celui qui aurait réussit là où les Jumeaux ont échoué, dit-elle d'un ton amusé avant de croiser le regard grave de Molly Weasley.

Son sourire tomba.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Son interlocutrice se leva, soudainement lasse, et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Les temps sont de nouveaux sombres ici, Mélindra.

- Molly… C'est une recrudescence de la part de quelques démons qui vous fait peur ? A vous qui avez vus ce que Jedusor a fait par deux fois ?

- Ce n'est pas que de simples Démons ou un Mage noir. C'est plus sombre que ça et tu le sais.

- Molly, je suis convaincue au contraire que c'est la nouvelle Source qui est à l'origine de tout ça… Ça ne durera pas.

- Je ne pense pas… Soupira Madame Weasley en revenant vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit une enveloppe blanche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ma démission Mélindra.

Mélindra écarquilla les yeux de surprise, jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe puis à Madame Weasley.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est temps que tu t'occupes de cet endroit Mélindra.

- Molly… Vous êtes bien plus à votre place ici que moi.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je ne suis qu'une vieille sorcière… Je ne pourrais pas les protéger.

- Cet endroit est aussi bien protégé que Poudlard. Ginny, Hermione, Willow, les sœurs et Rogue ont fait le nécessaire. Personne ne peut franchir les barrières magiques. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

- Tu ne comprends pas… Depuis plus de deux ans, des enfants arrivent ici de nouveau, plus nombreux chaque mois. Je ne te parle pas uniquement de protéger ce village. Je te parle de protéger ce pays. Comme tu l'as fait avec les autres il y a vingt ans. Il faut que tu reviennes.

- Molly je…

- Personne n'a envie de revivre ça. J'ai perdu mon fils durant la dernière guerre et mes frères avant elle. Mais c'est à vous et à la nouvelle génération de reprendre le flambeau. Pas à une vieille sorcière comme moi. Tu vas revenir ici et reprendre la place que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter.

Mélindra ferma les yeux.

Toute cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre n'était pas isolé… Loin de là. Les Enfers étaient un peu plus actives et tout de suite on pensait à une nouvelle guerre…

- Crois en l'expérience d'une vieille dame Mélindra. Toute cette histoire n'est pas normale.

Elle soupira.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Vous vous occupez de cet endroit jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée ?

- Bien sûr. Mais ne m'envoie pas une remplaçante. De toute façon aucunes de mes filles n'acceptera. Idem pour mes fils.

- Molly !

- C'est toi qui occuperas ce bureau Mélindra Black.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Ça donne quoi vu de chez vous ?_

_Non parce que vu de chez moi, j'aime bien (et Vespa aussi, même si elle garde ses impressions pour elle... Elle est très réservée)_

_Laissez-moi une petite review, j'ai besoin de donner à manger au chapitre 32 maintenant ^^_

_Sinon, en ce qui concerne le rythme de parution._

_Comme je n'ai pas terminée d'écrire la fic en entier (à vrai dire, je n'en suis même pas à la moitié),** je préfère poster tous les quinze jours, histoire de ménager l'enfant.**_

_Voili voilou_

_A dans quinze jours, donc._

_D'ici-là, portez-vous bien !_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 19/06/2011_


	3. Le Poudlard Express

**Titre**** :**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

Emily :

_Tchou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review:D Je suis contente que tu aimes, vraiment ^^_

_J'ai essayé de faire une fic un peu plus sérieuse que les autres donc c'est très encourageant pour moi que tu me dises que le début te paraît réaliste... _

_Canis Major : pouvait-il en être seulement autrement ?_

_J'espère que tu aimeras la suite..._

_Bonne lecture._

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'espère bien:p_

_Et si tu veux une révélation, ni eux, ni vous, n'êtes au bout de vos surprises !_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^_

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_D'accord, je mets le temps pour poster aujourd'hui mais d'une, c'étaient les soldes et en plus, comme vous êtes tous en vacances pour la majorité, je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous êtes encore devant votre ordinateur à cette heure avancée de la nuit:p_

_Alors alors... un nouveau chapitre. Euh court, le chapitre. Mais sympathique ma foi. _

_Sachez que les chapitres courts dans cette fic ne font pour le moment pas légion. Mon minimum étant fixé à 7 pages word et la moyenne tournant autour de 10 pages. Donc de quoi vous occuper quand même._

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_  
><em>

- Accélérez, on va louper le train !

- Louper le train ? Il est encore là, tu ne le vois pas peut-être ?

- Tend l'oreille trente secondes et écoute le doux chant des sifflets des contrôleurs !

- Personne ne va louper de train. Bougez-vous c'est tout.

- Si on le loupe…

- On arrivera en avance… On visitera le château comme ça.

- Pardon ?

- Poudre de Cheminette, Trois Balais et Cabane Hurlante. Ça va maintenant, t'as fait les connections ?

- Taisez-vous tous les six à la fin ! Mettez votre énergie au service de vos jambes et pas à celles de vos langues. Montez ! Pas de bêtises là-bas. Alyne, je te pris d'appliquer à la lettre les définitions d'aimable, agréable et polie. Les deux S, pas trop d'heures sup. Elzo, ne vas pas terroriser les Elfes de Maison ou Tante 'Mione te tomberas sur le poil. Emily n'hésite pas à utiliser ce qu'on t'a apprit cet été. Aaron, surveille-les moi.

- T'inquiète pas frangin. A la prochaine… On t'envoie la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Merci. Bon voyage.

Les portes se fermèrent et le train prit de la vitesse.

William resta plusieurs secondes à observer le train qui disparaissait rapidement au loin. Au moment de repartir, il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers la troupe qu'il avait repéré en entrant sur le quai.

Ses yeux accrochèrent des pupilles vertes émeraudes.

Il lança un clin d'œil à son parrain avant de s'en aller. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait être amener à le revoir très bientôt.

…

- Avance Alyne, grogna Elzo en s'écrasant contre la porte d'un compartiment pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute pour laisser passer un gars et sa malle imposante. Personne ne connaissait le sort de rapetissement ici ou quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas, y'a des gens devant je te signale.

- Pousse-les.

- Elzo ! T'as du respect pour personne toi ou quoi ? S'insurgea Syrielle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ils ne nous connaissent pas.

- Pas encore. Tu crois qu'on va passer inaperçu à un moment ou à un autre ? Remarqua Sarah.

- Y'a pas de place par là-bas ! Leur annonça Aaron en revenant vers eux.

- Pas étonnant. Vu l'heure à laquelle on est partit, glissa Sarah.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Siffla Alyne en surprenant le regard en coin de sa jeune soeur.

- Peut-être parce que si tu avais daigné te lever en temps et en heures on serait déjà dans un compartiment ?

- Quoi ? J'étais prête avant Elzo !

- C'est bon ? On va en bout de train, il doit y avoir de la place, intervint finalement Emily en attrapant son frère par la manche.

- Oh et puis vous savez quoi ? Si on trouve pas de place, j'ai des Bombabouses dans mon sac, les renseigna Alyne.

- Aucunes pitiés pour ceux qui ont de l'odorat, se plaignit Elzo.

- Je te lancerais un sortilège de Tétenbulle petit frère. Promit, dit Sarah en passant un bras autour des épaules du petit blond.

…

Aaron et sa troupe de frères et soeurs eurent tout le mal du monde à se frayer un chemin à travers les couloirs étroits des wagons. Il esquiva encore une valise in extremis.

Sa soeur jumelle n'eut pas cette chance à l'écoute du bruit sourd derrière lui.

- Tu peux pas faire attention avec ton énorme malle toi! C'est pas possible à la fin! Cria-t-elle au pauvre jeune homme (à peine plus jeune qu'elle). Et ne t'excuse surtout pas!

Le gars la fixa avec un froncement de sourcil... La vindicative tirade venait d'être prononcée en Italien.

- Alyne ne commence pas ! Grogna Aaron en se retournant. Excuse pour ça, marmonna-t-il avec un demi-sourire à la victime d'Alyne.

- Comment ça, ne commence pas? S'insurgea la jeune fille en fusillant son agresseur des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Will ?

- Fait pas ton rabat joie. Will a beau être mon grand frère, il faudrait quand même pas qu'il me demande d'être tout sucre tout miel quand lui a le même caractère que moi!

- Will n'a pas le même caractère que toi. Tu es pire que lui!

Aaron reçut un regard aussi noir que l'humeur de sa jumelle à cet instant précis. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua à avancer.

- Là ! S'écria Syrielle devant eux.

C'est avec un grognement de satisfaction suprême que les six italiens, de retour au pays de leurs ancêtres, se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes.

…

Aaron sortit son lecteur de musique et enfila son casque sur ses oreilles. Ça lui avait mit plus de six mois de recherches pour trouver un appareil qui ne déformait pas inhumainement la musique en grésillements insupportables. Il en avait fallut trois de plus pour que les jumelles, Sarah et Syrielle, ne convertissent son bijou de technologie en artefact magique. D'après elles, il était maintenant pleinement assuré de pouvoir écouter sa musique à Poudlard sans craindre que l'appareil ne fonde à cause des ondes magiques. En espérant qu'elles ne se soient pas trompées…

Il se laissa aller aux sons envoutants d'un morceau de jazz.

…

Ses yeux accrochèrent le mouvement de sa soeur jumelle alors qu'elle semblait se lever.

- Où comptes-tu aller? Demanda-t-il.

- Me promener? Répondit Alyne avec un sourire innocent.

- C'est ça... On a dit qu'on restait ensemble jusqu'à Poudlard.

- Mais...

- On va passer l'année avec eux, 'Lyne, t'es pas à une journée près quand même?

- Aaron!

- Assit, Black!

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'assit rageusement sur la banquette.

…

Alyne grimaça et étudia l'occupation de ses frères et sœurs. Au cas où il y en aurait un à embêter…

Sarah avait sortit un livre de Mathématiques. Elle plissa le nez. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les jumelles et leur passion pour tous ces trucs moldus. C'était inutile. Et compliqué avec ça. Elles avaient essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'était un circuit électrique une fois. Elle avait faillit s'endormir… Syrielle avait sortit son ordinateur portable bidouillé et pianotait sur son truc à une vitesse sidérante… Certainement à s'amuser à elle ne savait quel casse tête moldu…

Tant pis… les jumelles, fidèle à leur réputation de futurs Serdaigles, étaient indisponibles. Elle se tourna vers le reste de la fratrie avec un sourire machiavélique.

Elzo était penché sur un très gros bouquin de recettes de cuisines et avait les sourcils froncés. Un sourire amusé franchit ses lèvres. Apparemment la recette qu'il étudiait ne lui plaisait pas. Elle su qu'elle avait raison quand le plus jeune de ses frères sortit un crayon de papier et gribouilla le livre de son écriture indéchiffrable.

Emily, la petite dernière de la famille, était quant à elle en pleine lecture de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Livre qu'elle devait au moins connaître pas cœur.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec une moue contrariée. A quoi bon avoir six frères et sœurs si elle ne pouvait même pas les enquiquiner ?

Finalement elle alla se glisser dans les bras de son jumeau.

- T'écoutes quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement et lui tendit un écouteur.

Finalement, la petite troupe se réveilla après le passage du chariot de friandises. Ils disputèrent une partie acharnée de bataille explosive durant le reste du trajet.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Votre avis ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, je réponds toujours ^^_

_Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parlé de ça mais c'est les vacances depuis quelques jours et donc je me retrouve victime de cette fatalité annuelle qui correspond en règle générale aux mois de Juillet et d'Août..._

_Donc je ne posterais pas avant la rentrée des classes, c'est-à-dire en septembre maintenant (le 5 je crois d'ailleurs)_

_Voili voilou ^^_

_D'ici, portez-vous bien et puis passez de bonnes vacances ensoleillées et pleines d'aventures !_

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 03/07/2011_


	4. Un Nouveau Commencement

**Titre**** :**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, c'est un sacrée troupe (et tu n'as encore rien vu). J'espère que cette suite tant attendue sera à la hauteur de tes espérances;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Emily :

_Aloâ !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente qu'Emily et Alyne te plaisent, vraiment ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Roonil Waslib :

_Coucou !_

_Que de compliments dis-moi ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis toujours contente de rencontrer de nouveaux lecteurs ^^ Toutes mes fics en deux semaines ? Ma foie, tu n'as pas chômé;)_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je vais essayer de me maintenir à la hauteur pour la suite ^^_

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Alors dites-moi tout : cette rentrée ? Ces vacances ? Ce dernier Harry Potter ? _

_De mon côté : j'ai passé une rentrée pas trop mauvaise dirons nous, j'espère que ça ira en s'améliorant du reste. Mes vacances étaient excellentes et j'ai la très grande joie de vous annoncer que cette fic pèse 37 chapitres désormais. J'avance doucement mais je m'applique ;)_

_Et puis ce dernier Harry Potter... _

_Hmpff_

_Il est très bon, pas de doutes possibles. Il claque, il fait honneur à la saga et c'est en soit très très réussit. Petit bémol pour la prestation d'Alan Rickman mais je chipote. Que dire de plus ? Que c'est la déprim' la plus totale depuis que Harry, c'est fini ? Non, pas vraiment, il y a Pottermore (et j'y suis déjà :p)_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis quand même contente de vous retrouver et qu'après plus de deux mois d'attente, vous avez bien mérité la suite._

_Ouvrez grand vos yeux, mes amis, voici 10 pages word totalement inédites, rien que pour vous !_

_Bonne lecture;)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Le train finit par ralentir.

- Enfin ! Sourit Emily en s'étirant comme un chat tandis que ses yeux fouillaient avidement la masse sombre de ce début de soirée.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Murmura Sarah. Onze ans de négociations tordues où on a toujours obtenu un non catégorique…

- Et il suffit que des Démons sèment la zizanie pour que les parents acceptent de nous laisser aller à Poudlard, continua Syrielle.

- Je sais pas vous, mais moi je me vois bien envoyer une lettre de remerciements à la Source, dit Elzo en se levant.

- Et à Molly Weasley, sourit Aaron en imitant son jeune frère.

…

- Ah mais non, dit Alyne en voyant la pluie se mettre à tomber drue alors qu'elle marchait en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs et des nains vers les barques. (Les nains étant les premières années. Emily en faisait donc partie et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle soit au courant qu'elle l'avait appelée comme ça). Aaron fait quelque chose je t'en prie.

- Comme quoi ? Je ne peux pas interdire à l'eau de couler et tu le sais.

- Mais… Je vais déjà _monter sur une barque_ pour traverser un _Lac_… Dis-moi que tu peux empêcher que je sois mouillée.

- Ça, il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire.

- Je déteste l'Écosse, grogna-t-elle en s'assoyant dans la première barque qui venait tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire un sortilège qui pourrait faire office de parapluie.

Seulement bientôt, le Château magique dont leurs parents leur avaient tant parlé apparut devant ses yeux… Poudlard brillait de milles feux dans la nuit et se reflétait dans le Lac Noire. Alyne sourit en caressant du regard les tours du château et elle en oublia la pluie et ses gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur son visage.

Elle eut l'impression que ses yeux étaient passés en mode appareil photo tellement tous les détails féerique de la prestigieuse école accrochaient son regard. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcouru l'échine…

…

- Quand est-ce qu'on entre Aaron ? Je veux voir la Grande Salle !

- Calme toi, Emi'… Bientôt. Ils en sont au T.

- Chic chic chic ! S'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix surexcitée.

…

Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait quelques élèves qui attendaient aussi que la répartition se termine.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de premières années à chaque rentrée ? Grogna Regulus en fixant d'un air très rancunier la file des nouveaux élèves qui devaient encore être répartis.

- Chut… Lui lança sa voisine de table –Lily Potter- tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Oh ça va soeurette. Il a pas tord quand même, intervint James, son meilleur ami.

- La ferme, Jamesie!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Alors ne m'appelle pas soeurette.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer à sa sœur jumelle mais une première année –Mary Triam- fût répartie à Gryffondor et les applaudissements de sa maison lui coupèrent la parole.

- Reg', fait moi penser de dire à ton père de répartir les premières années avant la rentrée.

- Deux Mornilles que tu n'auras jamais le courage de le lui dire en face, intervint Lily.

- Ce serait mal me connaître, Rogue ne me fait pas peur.

- Ah ouais ? On verra, ricana Regulus.

…

Le Directeur de Poudlard finit par se lever une fois que le dernier de ses nouveaux élèves eut été répartit à Serdaigle.

- Cette année, Poudlard accueille des nouveaux élèves qui viennent d'écoles étrangères. Ils sont en septième, cinquième, troisième et première année et j'espère que, quelque soit leur maison, vous saurez les aider à se sentir ici comme chez eux.

Il inclina la tête vers le concierge, Leighton Tecker, et l'homme ouvrit la porte sur ces fameux nouveaux élèves.

…

James, après avoir fusillé du regard Severus Rogue pour avoir osé retarder l'heure de son repas, se tourna vers les portes de la Grande Salle et détailla les nouveaux.

Ils étaient six, quatre filles et deux garçons.

Le premier garçon avait les cheveux d'un noir de jaie coupés courts et dont les mèches indisciplinées lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avançait vers la table des profs d'un pas princier, balayant la salle d'un regard gris indifférent.

La première fille était aussi blonde que le garçon était brun, ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle fixait le plafond magique avec un sourire plus qu'appréciateur.

Ensuite venait deux autre filles, plus jeunes. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et observaient autour d'elles avec un air curieux. Mais sans plus. Toutes deux avaient les cheveux d'un brun chocolat…

Après il y avait un autre garçon. Il était blond et paraissait plus frêle. Il regardait autour de lui avec un regard plus qu'impressionné…

Enfin venait la dernière fille. Une petite brunette qui semblait complètement hypnotisée par ce qu'il l'entourait. Elle avait un sourire émerveillé qui devait faire au moins trois fois le tour de sa tête et marchait au ralentit…

- J'hallucine... Souffla Lily à côté de lui.

…

Aaron fût obligé de retourner sur ses pas pour aller chercher Emily, complètement perdue dans le plafond magique… Alyne posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite sœur tandis qu'Aaron se plaçait près d'elle et qu'elle détaillait les professeurs.

Il y avait un homme au visage lunaire et aux cheveux châtains devant eux : Neville Londubat qui en la matière de directeur adjoint, officiait la répartition. Et puis, plus loin, un homme qui souriait en les regardant. Il avait les cheveux presque totalement blancs maintenant et Alyne croisa son regard ambre… Elle lui rendit son sourire en le reconnaissant. Remus Lupin. Il y avait un rouquin aussi, celui qui les avait fait traverser le Lac. Charly Weasley, qui d'autre? Une femme brune se tenait parmi le corps enseignant : Alyne reconnu sans le moindre mal l'amie de sa mère à moitié cinglée : l'unique Kennedy. Le reste devrait attendre, son frère allait passer sous le Choixpeau.

- Black-Malefoy Aaron, appela Neville Londubat.

Alyne observa son frère s'avancer jusqu'au tabouret avant que le professeur ne pose sur sa tête le très vieux Choixpeau.

…

- _Oh… Mais que vois-je ? Un Black-Malefoy ! Quelle surprise ! _

_**- Enchanté.**_

_Un rire résonna dans sa tête._

_- Je vois de nombreuses qualités en toi… Le choix n'est pas bien dur. Tu ressembles à ton père, on a dû déjà te le dire… Et il y a cette force qui dort en toi et qui ne demande qu'à devenir un véritable torrent… Vraiment je pense que _SERPENTARD _sera le mieux pour toi._

Aaron sentit qu'on lui enlevait le Choixpeau. Il se leva et rejoignit sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements polis.

…

- Black-Malefoy Alyne.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le tabouret à son tour.

…

_- Tsss… Je savais que ces deux là nous feraient de beaux numéros… Comme ton frère, le choix n'est pas bien compliqué. Tu vas entrer dans l'histoire jeune fille… _GRYFFONDOR.

Alyne sourit en se levant.

Sûr, historiquement, jamais une Malefoy n'avait été à Gryffondor.

Le silence stupéfait des autres élèves l'en assurait…

Son père allait faire un infarctus.

…

- Black-Malefoy Elzo.

…

_- Une tribu au nom des Black-Malefoy… Intéressant. Moi qui était habitué aux enfants uniques... Hum… Je vois… _GRYFFONDOR.

…

Cette fois encore, la répartition du jeune homme laissa les autres élèves pantois… Alyne sourit de toutes ses dents et passa le bras autour des épaules de son petit frère. Un regard narquois pour Aaron. Ils avaient parié qu'il y aurait plus de Serpentards parmi eux que de Gryffondors… Son frère venait de perdre parce qu'au fond, tout le monde dans la famille savait que si William aurait été à Poudlard, il aurait été des Gryffondors. 3 à 1…

…

- Black-Malefoy Emily.

…

_- Tiens tiens…_

_**- Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

Un rire s'éleva dans la tête de la jeune fille.

- _Bonjour._

_**- Je peux vous posez une question ?**_

_- Bien sûr…_

_**- Est-ce que vous avez déjà chanté deux fois la même chanson ? Parce que dans l'histoire de Poudlard ils disent que non… Mais je pense que ce doit être super dur… Alors je me demandais si c'était vrai…**_

_- Je n'ai jamais chanté deux fois la même chose._

_**- Vous en êtes certain ?**_

_- Absolument._

_**- Vous devez être super fort dans ce cas… Sinon je voulais savoir, est-ce que c'est vraiment vrai que le professeur Dumbledore cachait des chocolats dans les tiroirs de son bureau au lieu d'y mettre des dossiers ?**_

_- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?_

_**- C'est William qui me l'a dit, il dit que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a dit…**_

Le Choixpeau rit une nouvelle fois.

_- Je vais peut-être te répartir maintenant jeune fille, non ?_

_**- Si vous voulez, moi ça ne me dérange pas de parler avec vous. J'ai plein de choses à vous demandez…**_

_- Je l'ai bien compris… Hum…Tu sais déjà la réponse à la question jeune fille…_

_- __**Mes frères et sœurs disent que j'ai ça dans l'âme.**_

_- Ils ont raison… _POUFSOUFFLE !

…

- Black-Malefoy Sarah.

_..._

_- Toutes les jeunes filles malignes ne vont pas forcément à Serdaigle tu sais ?_

_- __**Vous n'oseriez pas me séparer de Syrielle.**_

_- Pourquoi cela ?_

_**- C'est vous qui étiez dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand les Maraudeurs étaient convoqués. C'est vous qui avait réparti mes parents... J'ai été suffisamment explicite ?**_

_- Serpentard t'aurait plu…_ SERDAIGLE.

…

- Black-Malefoy Syrielle.

…

– _C'est un jeu entre vous de faire mon travail ?_

_- __**Vous savez… les parents, une sœur qui connaît L'histoire de Poudlard par cœur… On a intégré les qualités essentielles…**_

- SERDAIGLE !

…

Emily attendit patiemment que son parrain lance le traditionnel _Bon Appétit_ d'usage pour se pencher auprès de sa voisine et lui demander de faire échange de place avec elle. La jeune fille soupira mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

- Merci, murmura Emily et elle se glissa à côté d'un de ses amis d'enfance. Bonjour Simon! S'exclama-t-elle d'ailleurs en posant un baiser sonore sur la joue du jeune Weasley.

- Bonjour Emi'. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu pensais faire ta rentrée à Abracadadra?

- Si, mais étant donné quelques petits changements, nos parents ont finalement abdiqué... Aïday est où?

- Poufsouffle, mais elle est au milieu de la table.

- Elle ne s'est pas assise à côté de toi?

- Non, tu sais, je crois qu'elle est déçue par sa répartition. Elle boude.

- Alala... On ne la refera pas... Je lui remonterais le morale dans les dortoirs dans ce cas.

Simon lui sourit.

- Devine où est Kiara!

- Serpentard bien sûr.

Le jeune rouquin ravala son sourire devant le ton de suprême évidence qu'avait employé sa meilleure amie.

- D'accord, tu le savais depuis toujours. En tout cas, la tête de Neville valait le détour.

Emily éclata de rire.

…

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir Severus, remarqua Remus Lupin en se penchant vers son ancien ennemi.

- J'aurais dû trouver de nouveaux professeurs… Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous semblez tous angoissés.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va les avoir dans ta classe. Je connais Mélindra, Rogue, on sait tous que la connerie est génétique. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu... L'année va être longue, soupira Kennedy à son tour.

- Tsss. Pensez que moi je vous ai fait cours à tous et que je suis encore vivant.

- On avait pas le potentiel d'enquiquineur professionnel que je saches ! S'insurgea Neville Londubat.

- Oui mais vous étiez tous lamentables en potions, exceptée Granger...

…

- Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de la cuisine Elzo ? Demanda Alyne en mettant fin à une discussion silencieuse avec son jumeau à propos de sa cuisante défaite.

- Pas mal… Ça a beau être de la cuisine très traditionnelle ça reste équilibré… Bien assaisonné… J'irai quand même voir les Elfes de Maison pour leur montrer comment rehaussé le goût de la tarte à la mélasse…

Alyne éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère… Celui-ci grogna et lui décocha un terrible regard noir.

- Arrête de faire ça Aly' ! Y'en a marre.

- Pleure pas Elzo… C'est pas comme si t'étais coiffé…

- Pas une raison ! Marmonna le jeune homme en aplatissant à nouveau sa tignasse sur son crâne, maugréant contre ses épis typiquement Potterien.

La jeune femme voulut répliquer mais Severus Rogue venait de se lever pour le très probablement traditionnel discours de début d'année.

- Bien… Avant que vous ne regagniez vos dortoirs je tenais à vous rappelez que cette année encore la Magie est interdite dans les couloirs et que la Forêt Interdite ne doit pas son nom à un quelconque hasard. De plus cette année, tout élève surprit dans le parc après la tombée de la nuit se verra invité en retenue. Pour finir, la liste des objets interdits dans cet établissement est affichée sur la porte de notre concierge, Leighton Tecker. Sur ce, bonne nuit jeunes gens.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, tous les élèves se levèrent en un relatif brouhaha… Alyne les imita et c'est une main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère qu'elle gagna le Hall d'entrée où l'attendaient déjà Aaron et les jumelles.

Emily les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée d'un jeune garçon très roux, aux yeux bleus, entourés par des centaines de tâches de rousseurs : Simon Weasley bien évidemment...

- Contente d'être ensemble à Poufsouffle tous les deux? Demanda Elzo.

- Oui! S'exclama Emily avec un grand sourire qui quittait rarement ses lèvres. Aïday est avec nous en plus.

- Aïday? Je ne l'aurais pas cru, marmonna Syrielle.

- Normal puisque tu n'écoutes jamais mes pronostiques. Et Kiara est à Serpentard.

- J'aurais aimé voir la tête de Neville! S'exclama Aaron avec un sourire en coin.

- Elle valait le détour. Tout comme celle de Rogue, il a jeté un drôle de regard et sur le Choixpeau et sur Neville. Très divertissant.

Les six italiens expatriés éclatèrent de rire.

…

- Mince… On doit y aller où on ne saura jamais où on va dormir, grimaça Sarah en s'apercevant que tous les autres élèves prenaient la direction de leur dortoir.

- Oui t'as raison soeurette, dit Alyne en jetant un coup d'œil aux Gryffondors. Bonne nuit les Black-Malefoy.

Aaron observa sa jumelle et son plus jeune frère s'élancer à la poursuite de leur maison, déjà bien avancée dans les étages de Poudlard.

Sarah et Syrielle les imitèrent bien vite.

- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi, Simon ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse au jeune Weasley.

- Ça dépend…

- Surveille Emily…

- Aaron ! Je suis pas un bébé ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! S'insurgea d'ailleurs sa petite sœur.

Elle lui envoya un regard hargneux et s'élança dans les escaliers.

Aaron grimaça et se décida enfin à rejoindre les autres Serpentards…

…

Alyne et Elzo suivaient de loin le peloton des Gryffondors. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de les rattraper… Loin de là. On serait bien mal avisé de les défier à la course aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Non, ils étaient tout simplement perdus dans Poudlard, essayant de relier les histoires de leurs parents et des Maraudeurs aux angles de couloirs et aux escaliers… Ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la marche piégée.

C'était ici qu'en quatrième année, Harry Potter était resté coincé avec son œuf en or et sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. C'était ici qu'il avait bien cru que le très grand Severus Rogue tenait une occasion en or de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… Ici qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur Bartemius Croupton…

C'était cette marche que Neville Londubat n'arrivait que très rarement à éviter…

- Lyne' ! Regarde ! C'est le tableau de La Grosse Dame.

La jeune Malefoy tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait son jeune frère et ne pu empêché un sourire discret se peindre sur ses lèvres… Elle avait imaginé la Grosse Dame plus petite à vrai dire. Mais avec des vêtements plus froufrouteux… Plus… Elle ne savait pas quoi en fait.

Il n'empêchait que c'était un très beau tableau. Elle pressa le pas à l'image d'Elzo pour gagner le tableau avant qu'il ne se referme…

…

- Waouh… Souffla Elzo à côté d'elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Alyne s'avança plus dans la salle et tourna sur elle-même pour voire tous les coins de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là où les Maraudeurs préparaient leurs pires coups… Là où les jumeaux Weasley avaient testé leurs inventions tordues… Là où le quatuor d'or s'était engueulé, réconcilié…

C'était dans cette cheminée que Sirius Black avait tenté le diable en venant parlé à sa fille et à son filleul et ce malgré Ombrage.

C'était ici que les _La_ _Vie en Rose_ mettaient au point les supplices pour Ombrage…

Perdue dans son passage en revue de la pièce, elle ne remarqua même pas que le silence se faisait de plus en plus présent autour d'elle. De plus en plus pesant aussi…

- Alyne… Souffla Elzo à sa sœur tandis qu'il se rendait compte que les regards étaient de plus en plus mauvais. Alyne… Répéta-t-il tandis que sa sœur venait de lui infliger un vent colossal. Alyne Black-Malefoy! Dit-il finalement plus fort tout en pinçant le bras de son aînée.

- Quoi ? Grogna d'ailleurs cette dernière.

Le regard et la grimace de son petit frère lui firent froncer les sourcils.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'assemblée Gryffondorienne.

Et haussa les épaules…

C'est indifférente à tous les Lions qu'elle se dirigea de son pas souple vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Après tout, qu'est ce que pourrait bien lui faire toutes ces personnes dont la plupart étaient plus jeunes qu'elle ? Pas qu'elle n'accordait pas de capacité à être méchants aux Gryffondors, c'était pas ça… Mais l'hostilité des élèves lorsque l'on est nouveau, elle connaissait. Elle en était à son septième essai. A savoir quel était le problème cette fois. Elle avait trop blanche, trop italienne, trop anglaise, trop excentrique ou elle parlait trop bien la langue de son nouveau pays ou quoi encore ? On lui en avait tellement dit.

- Excusez-moi, j'aimerai passer s'il vous plaît, dit-elle très poliment aux trois garçons qui lui bloquaient le chemin jusqu'à son dortoir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserai passer, Malefoy ? Grogna l'un de ses trois vis-à-vis. Alyne nota qu'il avait prononcé son nom avec un soupçon de haine… Elle serait trop Malefoy cette année ?

On innovait !

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond de toi et surtout parce que tu es un gentleman ?Proposa Alyne avec un léger ton sarcastique et un sourire pour le moins soupçonneux. Du moins c'était l'avis d'Elzo. Et puis déjà c'est Black-Malefoy. Tu vois? Black « tiret » Malefoy. Ça sonne bien, pas vrai?

- Tu n'as rien à faire parmi les Gryffondors, Malefoy. Retourne chez les serpents.

- Écoute, je suis sûre que tu es très malin dans ton genre… Vraiment… Super intelligent et tout mais… Il se pourrait qu'a mon avis le Choixpeau Magique en sache un peu plus sur la question. Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser passer. Et rappelle toi, c'est Black « tiret » Malefoy.

- Aucuns Mangemorts n'a sa place à Gryffondor. Donc une Malefoy…

Trop Mangemort ? Sérieusement ? Oh… Ils sont vraiment en forme les anglais, songea Alyne avant de répondre toujours aussi posément à son interlocuteur.

- Donc d'après toi, seuls ceux qui ne sont pas Mangemorts peuvent aller à Gryffondor et donc ne jamais devenir Mangemort mais au contraire… Les gens qui portent le nom d'une grande famille de sang-purs croyant à la suprématie des sorciers pures souches ne peuvent pas venir à Gryffondors et doivent donc aller à Serpentard parce que de toute façon ils deviendront Mangemort.

- Exactement.

- Je peux te donner un conseil de camarade Gryffondor hyper altruiste que je suis ?

Il lui décocha un regard très mauvais.

- Fait pas cette tête là t'es pas beau… Non mais vraiment, si j'étais toi j'irai réviser mes cours d'histoire pour, peut-être, envisager de revoir ma théorie.

- Tu sous-entends que j'ai tort ?

- Non… Je ne suis pas comme ça… Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas… Je ne vais pas te juger comme ça… Cela dit, comme dirait ma petite sœur rien ne vaut un contre exemple pour ouvrir un esprit avertit à de nouvelles possibilités.

Le garçon eut une étincelle dans le regard qui fit penser à Alyne qu'elle était en train de le semer…

- Admettons que tu aies raison. Comment expliques-tu qu'un parfait sang-mêlé, comme peut-être toi et moi, tout a fait normal, hein… Soit devenu un Mangemort alors qu'il ait été à Gryffondor comme toi et moi. Il s'appelait Peter Pettigrow au passage et c'est grâce à lui si Tom Jedusor est revenu une deuxième fois, pour ta culture générale… Et donc, comment, dans le sens contraire, expliques-tu que mon grand-père, Sirius Black, un jeune homme issu de la noble famille des Black, très pro-sang-purs on le sait tous les deux, soit entré dans la résistance lors des deux guerres, ce malgré le fait que la société sorcière l'ait envoyé pour rien à Azkaban, et qu'il soit mort en combattant aux côtés de l'Ordre contre Bellatrix Lestrange ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Alyne afficha un sourire vainqueur.

Qui se fana lorsque le gars en face d'elle releva la tête, un sourire vraiment perfide aux lèvres.

- Sirius Black était un Mangemort.

Il y avait quelques petites choses à savoir sur la fratrie Black-Malefoy pour éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. L'une de ces petites choses était que même si ils n'avaient connu aucun de leurs grands-parents, les sept jeunes gens étaient très attachés à leur famille et portait haut et fort leur nom et leurs origines, si on oubliait la partie partage du code génétique avec Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Potentiellement parlant, insulter Sirius Black de Mangemort devant l'un des sept devenait relativement dangereux.

Sans comprendre comment, le jeune homme qui barrait le chemin d'Alyne Malefoy se retrouva violemment plaquer contre le mur. Deux yeux glacés coincés dans les siens et une baguette magique sous la gorge.

- Alyne ! S'écria Elzo en se précipitant sur sa sœur pour la tirer en arrière. Mais son aînée était d'une, plutôt têtue et de deux, plus grande que lui. Alyne lâche-le !

Il ne se prit non pas un vent mais une tempête.

Pourquoi Aaron et Emily n'étaient jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

…

James, Lily et Regulus gagnèrent dans les derniers la tour des Gryffondors. C'est avec surprise qu'ils trouvèrent le reste de leur maison entièrement rassemblée dans la salle commune. La tension était palpable et tous les visages étaient tournés dans la même direction.

Le fait le plus inquiétant dans l'histoire restait probablement le silence de mort qui régnait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura Regulus en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir quelque chose.

- _Sirius Black était un Mangemort,_ dit une voix depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Le silence était bien trop épais pour que la phrase ne parvienne pas aux oreilles des trois Gryffondors.

Leur réaction fût immédiate tandis que des cris de surprise et de peur traversaient la foule. James et Regulus bousculèrent la foule et se frayèrent un chemin à coup de coude dans les côtes. Lily les suivit dans leur sillage.

_- Alyne ! Alyne lâche le !_

…

Alyne Malefoy n'essaya même pas d'être conciliante avec le jeune homme devant elle. Cette pensée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit à vrai dire. Elle sauta littéralement sur lui et le plaqua sans le moindre ménagement contre un mur, histoire de palier à toutes tentatives de sa part pour s'échapper.

Elle entendit de loin la voix d'Elzo et les cris étouffés de la foule…

Son attention était plutôt accaparée par le choix du sortilège qu'elle allait lancer sur le jeune homme. Elle avait devant elle une liste plutôt conséquente du haut de sa septième année…

Elle allait se décider pour un sortilège cuisant, couplé à une métamorphose des cheveux du jeune homme en serpent mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et de sa taille et on la tira prestement en arrière.

Pensant que c'était les amis du crétin qui avait insulté son grand-père, Alyne se débattit violemment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme brun ne se pose devant elle et n'attrape sa victime par le col pour le mettre à hauteur de son visage.

Apparemment ce n'était pas les amis du crétin congénital auquel elle allait jeter un sort.

- Si Sirius Black n'avait pas fait partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix, tu ne serais peut être pas de ce monde aujourd'hui, Jenkins ! Insulte-le encore une fois devant moi et je te promet que ta vie deviendras vite un enfer… C'est bien comprit ?

Jenkins hocha très précipitamment du chef et s'écrasa au sol lorsque son bourreau le lâcha sans prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous tous ? Lâcha une fille rousse sur sa droite d'un ton très sec. Dégagez !

La masse d'élèves mis quelques secondes à se décider… L'affrontement était terminé… Pour l'instant.

- Désolé pour l'accueil des Gryffondors mais les clichés ont la vie dure à Poudlard… Dit celui qui avait visiblement terrorisé Jenkins. Je suis James Potter.

La personne qui l'avait retenue lorsqu'elle allait s'occuper de Sieur Jenkins la libéra. Alyne remua ses épaules et se tourna vers le jeune homme brun qui lui tendait la main, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres...

Ses yeux azurs brillants de malice.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et tenta d'afficher une mine colérique.

Mais le fait qu'elle avait du mal à empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres gâchait sa vaine tentative.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser régler ça, Potter? Siffla-t-elle néanmoins, avec un ton plus ou moins crédible.

- Hey! J'ai eu pitié de Jenkins... Tu l'aurais au moins tué.

- Là, tu m'insultes: mes goûts en matière de vengeance sont beaucoup plus fins que cela.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas bouder pour ça, 'Lyne?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me gênerais?

James éclata de rire avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Elle protesta un peu -pour la forme- avant de répondre à l'étreinte.

- Vous n'avez pas pu nous prévenir?

- Quoi? Et rater vos têtes? Ah non, c'était trop beau! Particulièrement celle de Reg'.

Le jeune homme prit la mouche et les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire.

James libéra finalement sa meilleure amie et Alyne fût accaparée par Lily, puis par Regulus...

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit enfin dans la même école, souffla James.

- Vu la tête de Lunard, t'es pas le seul, Jamesie. C'est pas le tout, mais demain faut décoller de bonne heure. On parlera du pourquoi du comment plus tard. Je vous laisse le soin de montrer son dortoir à Elzo les gars. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais, bonne nuit, dit Alyne à son tour en emboitant le pas de la rouquine.

- Bonne nuit les filles.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Un premier verdict ?_

_De mon côté, je l'aime bien ce chapitre ^^_

_J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu..._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ^^_

_On dit à dans quinze jours, pour la suite des aventures ?_

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien;)_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre, _

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 11/09/2011 _


	5. Or et Argent

**Titre**** :**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Tchou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review;) _

_Les Black-Malefoy, insupportables ? C'est une question de point de vue... Cependant, la majorité se plait à affirmer qu'ils ont de qui tenir... Je sais que les préjugés sont tenaces (d'accord, un peu trop après tout ce qu'il s'est passé) mais les Gryffondors ne sont pas réputés pour être les plus fins..._

_J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. _

Emily :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review super enthousiaste ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant. Et oui, la fratrie Black-Malefoy est détonante et elle n'a pas finie de te surprendre ! En tout cas, ça me rassure d'apprendre que j'ai réussit à leur donné leur propre caractère (ce n'est pas si facile que ça ^^)_

_En espérant que la suite te plaise ! _

Roonil Waslib :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances... Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Oui, je poste très en retard._

_Je suis inexcusable mais mes profs sont particulièrement méchants cette année et, de ce fait, le temps que je peux consacrer à autre chose que les mathématiques se restreint de semaine en semaine..._

_Bref..._

_Nouveau chapitre quand même, que j'aime beaucoup il faut le dire._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Aaron était en train de regretter d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour rejoindre les membres de sa maison lorsque ces derniers étaient partis en direction de la salle commune.

Heureusement pour lui, Emily était tellement surexcitée à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard qu 'elle n'avait fait que de parler de tout ce qu'elle savait du Château.

Il savait donc où chercher la salle commune des Serpentards.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu que les cachots étaient si grands.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'un ancien cachot et fit demi-tour après avoir soupiré fortement.

- Si tu cherches les Serpentards, tu fais fausse route.

Aaron se vantait -à raison- d'avoir l'ouie la plus développée de sa famille. C'était un fait après tout.

Il n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas perçut la présence de la personne, une fille d'ailleurs, qui venait de l'interpeler. Il fit un très beau bond et se retourna vivement dans la direction de l'origine de la voix.

Une jeune femme au teint chocolat, les cheveux oscillants entre le cuivré et le châtain foncé, les yeux aussi noir que le charbon, et l'uniforme aux couleurs des Serpents, était négligemment adossée contre le mur.

Aaron regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Il mettrait sa main à couper qu'elle n'était pas là il y avait une minute, quand il était passé devant ce pan de mur.

Elle lui lança un sourire et se redressa.

- Je suis Twila Zabini.

- Aaron Black-Malefoy, répondit-il en serrant rapidement la main devant lui.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je vais te montrer où est notre salle commune, dit-elle finalement en pivotant dans le sens opposé à la direction qu'Aaron avait envisagé de prendre. La prochaine fois, évite de perdre le gros de la troupe de vue, surtout le soir, peu d'entre nous se baladent dans les cachots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, dans ce cas?

- Les règles à Serpentard veulent que l'on ne pose pas de questions, siffla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Aaron lui lança un regard avant de laisser fleurir un sourire en coin devant l'air faussement princier de la jeune fille.

- J'essaierais de m'en souvenir. Je peux quand même savoir en quelle année tu es?

- Septième.

Il hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui, histoire de mémoriser le chemin jusqu'à sa salle commune.

- D'où ta fratrie et toi êtes originaires? Rogue n'a pas fait la pub d'une école précise toute à l'heure.

Son sourire en coin, héritage familiale breveté, s'élargit considérablement.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions?

…

Sarah entra dans la salle commune des Serdaigles suivit de près par sa sœur jumelle. Son regard balaya la salle commune. Des tons pastels, dégradé de bleus. De grandes baies vitrées offraient une vue magnifique sur le Lac Noir. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les nombreuses bibliothèques. En levant les yeux vers le plafond, elle aperçut l'étoile de Sirius. Elle offrit comme à chaque fois un sourire à son grand-père, espérant qu'il les regarde de là où il était, et qu'il ne soit pas trop outré que deux des héritiers des Maraudeurs aient finit à Serdaigle.

- Sympa la planque des cerveaux... Souffla Syrielle sur sa droite.

- Je trouve aussi. Particulièrement bien placée pour accéder aux toits...

Syrielle lui rendit le même sourire malicieux qui ornaient déjà ses lèvres.

- Bienvenue à Serdaigle, dit une voix derrière elles.

Elles sursautèrent dans le même ensemble avant de se retourner.

Une jeune femme rousse se tenait devant elle, les détaillant d'un regard sérieux.

- Je suis la préfète-en-chef de Poudlard et préfète de Serdaigle. Si vous avez des questions concernant le château, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Les dortoirs des filles sont à gauche.

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

- J'oubliais. Serdaigle a gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons depuis quatre ans. Faites en sorte qu'une hypothétique défaite ne puisse pas vous êtes reprochées. La jeune femme s'éloigna.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard étonné quant à la menace à peine voilée de leur préfète.

- Notre maquillage de parfaits petits anges est tombé durant le trajet ou c'est moi? Souffla Syrielle.

- Pas que je sache, marmonna Sarah.

- C'est pas vraiment ça... C'est juste que la réputation de votre patrimoine génétique vous précède en ces vieux murs, dit quelqu'un juste à côté d'elle.

Un jeune homme brun leur sourit, faisait briller de malice une paire d'yeux verts émeraude.

- Salut Al', dirent Syrielle et Sarah dans le même ensemble.

- Rosie m'a fait le même cinéma quand je suis arrivé. Elle tient beaucoup à gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons... Et elle a tendance à soupçonner particulièrement les héritiers des Maraudeurs dès qu'une grosse somme de points nous est retirée... Enfin, si vous voulez, je vais vous présenter au reste des cinquièmes années.

Les deux soeurs Black-Malefoy, surnommées les deux S, ne purent pas refuser l'invitation. Elles emboitèrent le pas de leur meilleur ami d'enfance...

…

Emily entra d'un pas convaincu dans sa salle commune, non sans être restée quelques secondes à observer la porte où un magnifique Blaireau était gravé.

La salle commune des Poufsouffles était exactement comme elle se l'imaginait. Elle était située dans les cachots et seul le dernier tiers des hauts murs étaient percés de fenêtres. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait le charme de la grande pièce: une magnifique cheminée occupait le centre de la pièce, entourée par de nombreux fauteuils. Les tables de travail étant reléguées contre les murs.

Naturellement, elle suivit Simon jusqu'à un groupe d'une dizaine de premiers années.

- Je suis May Tratemberg, préfète de cinquième année et voici Paul Parker. La salle commune est un lieu privilégié pour le travail, aussi n'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à l'utiliser. Le couvre feu est à neuf heure, tout élève surprit dans les couloirs après cette heure sera sévèrement puni. Toute bonne action fait gagné des points à notre maison, et toute mauvaise lui en fait perdre. Le dortoir des filles est en haut à droite des escaliers et celui des garçons, en haut à gauche. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir.

Emily sourit et se dirigea vers son dortoir, après avoir salué Simon .

Elle retrouva toutes ses affaires et fouilla rapidement dans sa malle pour en sortir une photo de sa famille ainsi que sa lecture du moment, l'œuvre d'un auteur français versé dans le fantastique qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus à chaque livre.

Des reniflements venant du lit derrière elle lui firent tourner la tête.

Emily s'approcha et écarta les lourds rideaux jaunes.

Sa voisine de chambre, une jeune fille brune, lui tournait le dos.

Emily s'approcha.

- Ça va pas Aïday? Demanda-t-elle doucement en s'essayant sur le bord du lit à ses côtés.

La fille se redressa et essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

- Ça va très bien, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu mens très mal. Tu sais, c'est pas grave de pleurer. Sauf pour une mauvaise raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Elle garda le silence.

Emily ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Les têtes de mule, elle connaissait. Très bien même. En fait, elle était une experte en la matière. Parce qu'entre William, Aaron, Alyne et Sarah. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait de quoi s'entraîner.

- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, je ne le dirais à personne, c'est promis.

- C'est que... Je ne voulais pas être répartie à Poufsouffle, murmura la fille après deux bonnes minutes de silence buté.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que mes frères sont à Gryffondors et qu'ils vont faire rien que de se moquer de moi. Ils disent que Poufsouffle c'est nul.

- Faut pas les écouter et tu le sais... Lysander et Lorcan sont des petits matadors! Moi aussi j'ai un frère et une sœur à Gryffondor... Même un autre frère en fait. J'en ait même un à Serpentard... Mais on s'en fiche nous... Tu sais, Poufsouffle n'est pas la maison des nuls comme tout le monde le pense... Plein de grands sorciers sont passés ici... Elzo dit que Helga Poufsouffle était la plus grande sorcière de tous les temps et tu le sais en plus.

- Ouais...

- Alalala Aïday, t'es têtue, hein? C'est elle qui a créé le sortilège de la fontaine de chocolat... Et plein d'autre encore. A côté, Godric Gryffondor, aussi grand duelliste fût-il, ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Emily arracha un rire à son amie.

- Toi et ton _Histoire de Poudlard..._ Sourit Aïday.

- Jalouse! Marmonna Emily en lui tirant la langue. Mais tiens, je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire des _La vie en Rose?_

- Peut-être... Certainement en fait... Mais vas-y.. Tu en meurs d'envie Emy'.

Emily afficha un sourire mauvais, celui-là même que sa mère utilisait il y avait de cela une vingtaine d'année lorsqu'elle complotait contre un certain crapaud rose.

Avant de se lancer dans le récit des pires coups du gang anti-Ombrage, Emily songea qu'elle allait définitivement redonner le sourire à Aïday.

…

Lily entra dans son dortoir d'un pas las et se laissa tomber sur son très cher lit. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux accrochèrent inévitablement ceux de Rosaly Spencer. C'était la meneuse d'un groupe que Lily ne pouvait pas sentir. Ni de près ni de loin. Un groupe de fille qui ne savait que se venter de leur côte de popularité et qui avait bien du mal à lancer un Expelliarmus correct. Des filles qui insupportaient Lily pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elles venaient souvent enquiquiner Regulus et James, parce qu'ils étaient respectivement le fils du directeur et le fils du Survivant. Affligeant. Pour dire vrai, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'affligeait le plus, le comportement de ces filles ou le fait que Regulus s'en donnait à coeur joie, tout comme Jessi et Andrew, deux de leurs amis. Enfin...

Le fait était que Lily ne pouvait pas les encadrer et qu'en plus, ça avait tendance à être réciproque.

- Un problème Rosie? Siffla Lily en se redressant.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter, on n'a pas chasser les Botrucks ensemble que je saches.

- Ne soit pas si susceptible, Spencer, ça va brouiller ton teint... Ou faire cailler ton fond de teint en l'occurrence...

- C'est sûr que ça ne risque pas de t'arriver... Tu utilises tellement peu ton maquillage Potter, que je suis sûre qu'il a le temps de périmer au moins trois fois entre deux utilisations.

- Mais ma chère, moi je n'ai pas d'affreuses traces d'acnés à dissimuler, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Spencer plissa les yeux méchamment mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Finalement, elle se détourna sèchement et gagna la salle de bain.

Lily reçut cinq magnifiques regards meurtriers en provenance des amies de Spencer.

La jeune Potter haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil aux lits de Stecy, Linette et Maud, le trio inséparable. Les rideaux étaient déjà tirés...

Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la droite où un lit en plus avait était installé. Un de plus.

Leur année, et les trois suivantes battaient des records en matière d'élève. La raison? Ils étaient nés deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Ils faisaient partis du Baby boom de l'époque. Là où il fallait avant deux classes pour obtenir un effectif d'une vingtaine d'élèves, une seule suffisait désormais. Tout du moins jusqu'à la quatrième...

Pour l'anecdote, vous avez une idée du nombre de supplique qu'elle avait dû faire à Môsieur-le- Directeur-sans-coeur-Severus-Rogue pour qu'il fasse installer deux salles de bains en plus? Et bien après cent, elle avait arrêté les comptes sans toutefois se décourager. Non mais rendez-vous compte, une salle de bain pour neuf filles dont la bande de Spencer! Ingérable. Proprement ingérable.

Elle accrocha le regard amusé d'Alyne alors qu'elle sortait plusieurs photos qu'elle accrocha d'un coup de baguette.

- Si c'est pas triste de voir ça, Lil'... Tu te bats avec des gens de ta propre maison, murmura d'ailleurs la jeune Black-Malefoy, railleuse.

- Tu peux me donner des cours dans pas mal de domaines Alyne, mais certainement pas en diplomatie ou relation humaine. On verra combien de temps tu tiens avant de les étriper sur place.

Alyne lui tira proprement la langue.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_C'est nul, très bien, bof, amazing, à mourir d'ennui ? _

_Laissez-moi un petit mot, c'est juste en dessous et ça ne prend que quelques minutes, pas plus !_

_Sinon,et même si ça me crève le coeur d'écrire ça, je vais devoir passer à **un chapitre toutes les trois semaines,** pour cause d'études plus prenantes que prévues... Sachez que j'en suis vraiment désolée... Dès que je peux passer la seconde, je n'hésiterais pas, soyez-en sûrs !_

_**On se dit à dans trois semaines...**_

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien !_

_Orlane, scribouilleusement vôtre..._

_Mis en ligne le 25/09/2011_


	6. Un Nouveau Monde

**Titre**** :**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_La suite est ici et oui, tu vas avoir un récapitulatif... (j'aurais dû y penser avant d'ailleurs...)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

Emily :

_Tchou !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Tu as vu ? Tu es vraiment trop forte ! (je l'ai glissé mine de rien, à voir si quelqu'un allait le noter... Vraiment félicitations, miss!)_

_En tout cas, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Aloâ la compagnie ! _

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_De mon côté, pas trop mal. Fatiguée et à moitié malade mais encore à moitié en pleine forme._

_D'autant que je crois que j'ai normalement écrit un chapitre de plus dans chacune de mes fics... En trois semaines, je sais que ça a pas l'air impressionnant, mais je vous assure que c'est un exploit !_

_Qu'importe..._

_Vous savez pas ?_

_Votre scribouilleuse préférée (moi) va aller à Harry Potter Studio tour le 31 mars prochain visiter les studios de Leavesden, là où la saga a été tournée ! (non, ce n'est pas un privilège : le musée ouvre le 31 mars prochain et la maman de Coraline est juste la meilleure)_

_Mieux, votre scribouilleuse préférée (c'est toujours moi) est sur Pottermore et je vous donne ma maison en mille : Gryffondor ! (la classe hein ? Ne faites pas cette tête là, j'en suis la première surprise)_

_Quoi d'autre pour ce quart d'heure de pub ? Ah oui, si vous ne connaissez pas encore le Wizard Rock, sachez qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard et que votre scribouilleuse préférée (moi-même si, si) vous conseille Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls parce que ce sont juste les meilleurs !_

_Voili voilou _

_Oui, c'est une longue note, mais comme je ne vous vois que toutes les trois semaines, j'ai le temps de vivre des milliers d'aventure entre deux publications..._

_Donc à part tout ça, un nouveau chapitre : tenez-vous bien, il fait 12 pages words. Et je dois vous avouez que je l'aime bien celui-ci. _

_D'ailleurs, jusqu'ici, la longueur de mes chapitres avait tendance à fluctuer mais ce petit détail devrait toucher à sa fin. En théorie, les chapitres de cette fic font au moins 7 pages, pour une moyenne de 10 pages à la louche. Donc de quoi vous occuper quand même ^^_

* * *

><p><em>On m'a demandé un petit mémo qui-est-qui...<em>

_Je me sens d'humeur ce soir. (mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous)_

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :**_ William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Androméda Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Un Monde Nouveau <strong>

Alyne Malefoy fût réveillée par un rayon de soleil autrement plus entreprenant que les autres. Elle grogna du fond de son lit avant de se redresser sèchement pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. Six heures trente. Elle soupira et observa le jeu des lumières de ce début de journée. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit réveillée lorsque l'on voyait l'absence de volets et de rideaux aux fenêtres. Si elle voulait pouvoir avoir le droit à quelques grasses matinées dans l'année, elle allait devoir lancer un ou deux sortilèges pour foncer la teinte des vitres.

Elle finit par se lever, en évitant de faire du bruit: au vu des respirations profondes qui s'élevaient des différents lits, elle devait être la seule à être aussi matinale.

Elle gagna rapidement la salle de bain et après une bonne douche descendit dans la salle commune.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le massif saule pleureur près du lac où des milliers de rubans blancs pendaient au bout des branches. On ne pouvait pas le louper depuis la salle commune.

L'Arbre de la Mémoire.

Alyne remonta chercher une cape avant de s'élancer en direction du parc.

…

La jeune femme écarta les branches délicatement et se glissa derrière le rideau de verdure. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et tenta d'apercevoir la cime de l'immense arbre... Ses yeux abandonnèrent bientôt le difficile défit et retournèrent vers le sol. Une stèle de marbre noire était posée contre l'épais tronc de l'arbre.

_A la mémoire des résistants qui donnèrent leur vie pour la victoire._

_A la mémoire des victimes de la folie de Voldemort._

_Puisse le monde Magique ne jamais oublier leurs noms._

Leurs noms... Alyne tourna la tête et attrapa doucement un des rubans blancs : _Carrie Adams._

Le saule pleureur avait été planté le lendemain de l'immense bataille qui s'était déroulée dans le parc même de Poudlard, sous ses pieds... Un arbre symbole de victoire, symbole de la vie.

Un arbre pour que personne n'oublie ce qui c'était passé.

Et puis quelques mois plus tard, un enfant, un orphelin de la guerre, avait accroché un morceau de papier aux branches de l'arbre. Une lettre pour ses parents, morts dans l'une des descentes de Mangemorts dans les rues d'Angleterre.

Le vent et la pluie avait finit par emporter les mots adressés aux étoiles...

Mais depuis longtemps, chaque jour, un autre enfant avait déposé le message au Gardien de la mémoire des hommes.

L'Arbre de la Mémoire était ainsi devenue le symbole de l'effort de mémoire que se devait de faire le monde magique pour que jamais un tel carnage ne revoit le jour.

Lors de la première cérémonie commémorant la fin de la guerre, les personnes ayant perdu un proche étaient venues accrocher un ruban où était noté le nom du défunt...

Alyne savait que parmi tous ces rubans, nombreux étaient ceux qui portaient le nom de personnes de sa famille, d'amis de ses parents ou de frères et soeurs d'armes...

Elle fit courir sa main le long des branches tout en faisant le tour de l'arbre. Elle arriva au niveau de la grande tombe blanche d'Albus Dumbledore. La tombe était nue de toute fleur ou décoration futile... Nue, à l'exception d'un bocal en verre contenant un assortiment de ce qu'Alyne devina être des bombons au citron et de la carte des Chocogrenouilles.

Alyne laissa un léger rire franchir ses lèvres.

…

Aaron émergea dans le grand hall d'entrée et repéra immédiatement Elzo. Il le rejoignit.

- Alors El', bien dormit?

- Très bien. J'ai vu Louis. Pas trop froids les cachots?

Il adressa un regard blasé au sourire malicieux de son jeune frère.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'Alyne?

- Je sais pas... On m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus dans son dortoir quand je me suis levé.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné? Qui c'est ce on? Alyne s'est déjà fait des amis?

- Et des ennemis... Mon informatrice s'appelle Lily Potter.

- Ennemis?

- Un imbécile a sous entendu que les Malefoy n'avaient pas leur place à Gryffondor, et par la même occasion, que notre grand-père était un Mangemort. Ça l'a un peu énervée. Enfin tu connais Alyne...

- Il parlait de ce cher Lucius?

- Plutôt de ce cher Sirius.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Salut les garçons!

- Bien dormit?

Aaron et Elzo se retournèrent dans un même ensemble.

- Salut les filles, répondit Elzo aux jumelles. Bien dormit et vous?

- Une des filles du dortoir ronfle mais sans ça... Assez. Où est Aly' ? Dit Sarah.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de demander à Elzo.

- Elle ne doit pas être loin. Si vous la voyez, dites lui qu'on est partie manger... A toute, enchaîna finalement Syrielle. J'ai faim et les devoirs que j'observe envers mon estomac sont pour le moins sacrés.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Sissi. A plus tard, Aaron, dit Elzo en emboîtant le pas de ses soeurs aînées.

Aaron eut un regard dépité en se retrouvant seul.

Enfin peut-être pour pas si longtemps que ça: Emily venait d'entrer dans le hall. Aaron ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler mais sa petite soeur passa devant lui sans même un regard.

Elle fonçait littéralement dehors.

Aaron se décala et tenta de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Et puis la majesté du Saul Pleureur et une silhouette à son pied.

Finalement, il se décida à rejoindre ses deux soeurs.

…

Emily écarta les branches fines de l'immense arbre et se glissa entre elles. Ses doigts accrochèrent un ruban.

- _Alastor Maugrey_... Fol-Oeil pour les intimes. Tu penses qu'on arriverait à trouver celui de Papily? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix claire pour sa soeur aînée.

- Peut-être... Avec un peu de patience...

- Pas une tâche pour toi dans ce cas.

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Alors, contente d'être à Poufsouffle?

- On ne peut plus... Mes camarades de dortoir sont gentilles... Aïday est avec moi en plus.

Alyne lui sourit.

Emily se décala et posa son regard sur la tombe de Dumbledore.

- Il faudra que je penses à ramener un assortiment de chez Honeyduckes lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, murmura Emily alors que son regard amusé se posait sur le bocal de bonbons.

- Je suis sûre que tu lui feras très plaisir.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Et je pourrais peut-être demander la permission à mon parrain pour discuter avec son portrait.

- C'est moins sûr que Severus te laisse faire.

- Qui résiste au charme de Emily, tu peux me le dire Alyne? Intervint une voix familière derrière elles.

Les deux filles se retournèrent dans le même ensemble.

- Bonjour Aaron!

- Vous venez manger? Je crois que les deux S ont réservé des places à la table des Serdaigles.

- Bonne idée, j'ai faim! S'exclama Emily en se pendant au bras de son grand frère.

Alyne eut un léger sourire et leur emboita le pas.

Aaron se glissa à côté de Syrielle alors qu'Emily et Alyne encadraient Elzo en face de lui.

- Où vous étiez? Demanda Elzo à ses deux soeurs.

- Sous l'Arbre de la Mémoire.

- La déco de la tombe de Dumbledore est géniale! Si jamais j'arrive à avoir ma carte dans les Chocogrenouilles, je veux la même chose plus tard!

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné, soupira Aaron alors qu'il attrapait un toast et de la confiture.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de petit-déjeuner tous les six... A raison que trois d'entre eux n'étaient pas vraiment opérationnels avant d'avoir le ventre plein, les conversations étaient réduites au B-A-BA des échanges, à savoir « passe moi la confiture de citrouille s'te-plaît »

Petit-déjeuner calme entre Black-Malefoy donc...

Du moins jusqu'à se qu'Alyne sente une paire de lèvres s'écraser sur sa joue gonflée par sa bouchée de toast.

- Salut Aly'! Alors comment ça c'est passé cette première nuit à Poudlard? Lui demanda très énergiquement la seule -et heureusement unique- Lily Luna Potter.

- Mais comme une première nuit dans le dortoir d'une nouvelle école très chère. Si, j'avais oublié que tu ronflais.

- Ah ha Black... Humour matinal j'espère parce que l'année risque d'être longue sinon.

Alyne leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bonjour Lil ', intervint Aaron en osant rappeler à la turbulente rouquine qu'il existait.

- Bonjour 'Ronny! T'inquiète, tu auras le droit à ton étreinte en règle une fois que j'aurais mangé. En fait, je m'occupe de vous dès que mon ventre sera plein, expliqua la jeune femme en attrapant porridge, toast et autre confiture.

- Où est Rosie? Demanda Syrielle.

- Dans chon dortoirff... Tu connais les Weaschley, ils ont le chommeil lourd.

- Lily, ne parle pas la bouche pleine par l'amour de Merlin! C'est très moche pour une jolie jeune femme... Et tu ruines la rumeur qui veut que nos parents nous aient bien élevés...

- Je suis jolie maintenant? Dis moi, James, tu as bien dormit tu es sûr?

- Crétine, soupira James en se penchant vers Alyne pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Elzo et serra Emily dans ses bras.

- Alors petite cousine, enchantée par Poudlard?

- Oooooh oui!

James sourit et se glissa entre la jeune fille et Regulus... Regulus qui était arrivé en même temps que lui mais un poil moins du matin : mieux valait le laisser émerger à son rythme, et il disait ça par mesure de précaution.

- Dîte les deux S, où est mon frangin?

- Albus? On l'a pas vu ce matin.

- Il est avec July, Edmund et Fred à la table des Gryffondors, dit Elzo, s'attirant les regards du groupe d'amis il crut nécessaire d'expliquer. Je les ai vus entrer tout à l'heure.

- Bien, dans ce cas, Rosie ne devrait plus trop tarder, dit Aaron avec un sourire.

Et en effet, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Rose Weasley entra dans la Grande Salle de son pas pressé puisqu'en retard, comme chaque matin.

- Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama-t-elle tout en s'asseyant. Elle prit le temps d'enfourner deux bouchées de poridge avant de continuer.

Elle passa un bras autour du coup d'Aaron et posa un bisou sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez avec nous cette année, on va bien s'amuser! La cuisine est à ton goût El'?

- Ça va.

- Tant mieux parce qu'il vaut mieux que je te prévienne du fait que ma mère n'aime pas qu'on aille embêter les Elfes de Maison. Et tu connais ma mère...

- Pas de soucis...

Aaron observa Poudlard maintenant qu'il avait finit son petit-déjeuner. Effectivement, il repéra Albus à la table devant lui, attablé joyeusement avec July Londubat officiellement sa meilleure amie, Edmund et Fred Weasley. Ces deux là ne se quittaient quasiment jamais. Cousins et meilleurs amis malgré leur année d'écart...

Partout dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs têtes rousses attirèrent son regard. La descendance Weasley était très nombreuse... Et faisait le cauchemar de leurs professeurs.

Rien n'était plus merveilleux que d'être à Poudlard. D'être enfin à Poudlard.

Le club des Six étaient désormais réunis. Ils se voyaient tous les étés depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés un an après que Emily soit née mais ce n'était pas pareil, même si l'amitié restait toujours aussi forte.

Les deux S retrouvaient également Albus et July.

Elzo pourrait enfin être avec Louis et Roxanne..

Et puis Emily était simplement dans son élément. Elle retrouvait au passage ses trois meilleurs amis : Simon, Aïday et Kiara.

- Dîtes, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut nous faire un topos sur l'équipe pédagogique? Demanda Sarah.

Elizabeth se redressa à côté de lui et avala rapidement sa bouchée.

- Alors... Étant donné qu'on est beaucoup plus nombreux que durant les années de nos parents, ils ont doublé les effectifs...

- On le sait Lizzie... Soupira Elzo, amusé.

Elizabeth lui fit une grimace.

- Alors pour commencer, Potion: Kathleen Rogue a obtenu le poste de titulaire, et la jeune femme brune à côté d'elle n'est autre que Prudence Coop... Enfin vous le savez déjà. Elle enseigne jusqu'à la quatrième... Et suit les cours de septième avec nous. C'est affolant! Ensuite, en DCFM, le professeur Remus Lupin -je ne vous le présente pas je suppose- et Denis Crivey. Ils se partagent les années puisqu'ils sont respectivement spécialistes en Créatures Magiques et Sortilèges, on fait des roulements. En Métamorphose, c'est Rudy Roffchur et Jane Docker, ils se partagent toutes les classes et tous les niveaux. En sortilège, Cho McLaggen et Andrew Tiseur. En Histoire de la Magie on a Binns bien sûr mais aussi Owen McGonagall. En Astrologie c'est le professeur Mary Declow et son mari, en Divination le professeur Firenze et Lavande Brown, en Soin aux créatures Magiques Charly Weasley et de temps en temps, il est aidé par Rayen Tamez... C'est la garde-chasse. Et elle est Tueuse et loup-garou. Mon père l'a rencontrée et d'après dire, Mélindra Black était plus aimable qu'elle. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, il suffit de ne pas se la mettre à dos. Ensuite, Kennedy qui s'occupe de l'option Art Martiaux, le professeur Londubat et Chourave en Botanique, Alexia Canden et Charles Olsen en Etude des Moldus – c'est obligatoire comme option. On a Angelina Johnson pour le vol et Larry Quick pour l'Arithmancie. Ça, c'est les matières principales... Il y a encore les intervenants pour les cours de langues : Français, Espagnol, Italien, Allemand, Êtres de l'eau, Centaure, Gobelin, Latin et Grecque Ancien, le club de Duel, de sciences moldues, initiation à la Magie Élémentaire avec Willow... Enfin ce genre de chose. Ah, et maintenant, il y a professionnalisation dès les BUSE's pour ceux qui veulent voir autre chose ou qui n'ont pas le niveau pour les Aspic's... Le nouveau Poudlard quoi!

Les six Black-Malefoy promenèrent leur regard sur la longue table des professeurs à laquelle ils étaient loin d'être tous présents.

- C'est bizarre, ce n'est plus comme nos parents l'ont connu, murmura Sarah.

- Ouais... Il y a eut beaucoup de réformes depuis la fin de la guerre... Avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'heure est à la coopération internationale, échanges étudiants avec les voisins... Et puis il y a des gens comme Fleur Weasley qui ont bataillé pour ce genre de réformes. C'était urgent. Les temps changent et même le grand Severus Rogue pli, leur expliqua Elizabeth. Mais on s'y fait vite.

- Oui... l'ambiance de Poudlard, les escaliers piégés, les passages secrets, le géant dans la forêt, les profs loup-garous ou cinglés, les directeurs sadiques, les élèves dérangés... Ça serait moins Poudlard si ça ressemblait à une école vraiment normale, commenta Regulus avec un grand sourire.

- Sur ce on va vous laisser les Black-Malefoy, il faut que je tienne au courant les parents des derniers évènements et de votre illustre arrivée en ces murs! On se rejoint en DCFM, leur indiqua Lily avec un grand sourire tout en leur montrant la lettre.

- Il faudra qu'on pense à une petite réunion avec tous les Weasley et peut-être Prudy, Kennedy et Willow!

Lily et Elizabeth se levèrent pour gagner la Volière.

- On a le droit d'inviter des profs à une fête? S'étonna Elzo.

- Oh, Prudy, Kennedy et Willow, c'est pas vraiment des profs et puis... On les connaît, pas vrai ? En fait c'est bizarre parce qu'on a l'impression qu'elles ne se considèrent pas comme des profs. C'est pas l'envie qui leur manque de manger avec leurs élèves mais Rogue n'est pas trop pour alors elles ne le font pas, répondit James avec un sourire en coin. Enfin, tu vas voir Alyne, on a cours avec Lunard toute à l'heure et je parie qu'il ne résistera pas à l'idée de te retenir à la fin de l'heure.

- Le contraire m'étonnerait, la curiosité légendaire des Maraudeurs... sans compter que c'est mon parrain.

- Dure d'être une star pas vrai?

Alyne leva les yeux au ciel.

- Chacun a sa croix à porter en ce bas monde, moi ma popularité international et toi ton humour minable.

- Ah ha ha ha... Ha... Répondit caustiquement James. Bienvenue au club dans ce cas.

- Peut mieux faire, Jamesie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme _ça_ Alyne!

Elle éclata de rire.

...

Alyne, Regulus, James et Aaron arrivèrent enfin devant leur salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils avaient dû attendre que Regulus termine son petit-déjeuner. C'était à se demander où il mettait tout ça. Les deux S étaient parties en avance pour leur cours d'Arithmancie, seule véritable matière qu'elles appréciaient réellement et accessoirement la seule option qu'elles avaient pris la peine de prendre : partant pour acquis leur maîtrise du Français et de l'Italien, inutile de se charger en devoirs inutiles... D'autant que les deux demoiselles suivaient par correspondance des cours moldus où elles brillaient bien plus qu'en étude sorcière.

Inévitablement, Emily s'était relativement dépêchée de manger, elle avait cours de Sortilège mais comptait bien visiter un peu le château avant. D'autant qu'elle allait surement tomber sur le poil de Kiara Londubat puisque les deux filles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis le début du mois de juillet.

Elzo avait quitté la table en même temps qu'eux avant de bifurquer pour son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques retrouvant au passage Louis et Roxanne.

Aaron avait clairement fait remarqué à ses frères et soeurs qu'ils allaient passer pour sectaire puisque étant nouveau, ils ne se dirigeaient que vers les personnes qu'ils connaissaient déjà, à savoir la quasi totalité des Weasley, plus les Londubat, les Lovegood et les Rogue. Même si dans le fond il se doutait bien qu'Emily ou encore Syrielle n'allait pas tarder à élargir leur cercle de connaissances.

Rose et Lily firent enfin leur apparition. Lily tint sa promesse en sautant sur Aaron pour lui faire son traditionnel câlin des retrouvailles alors que Rose attrapait Alyne par les épaules et lui collait son délicat baiser baveux.

- Charmant Rose, maugréa Alyne avec une grimace alors qu'elle essuyait avec sa manche les dégâts.

- Vous savez avec quel professeur on sera? Demanda Aaron.

- Il semblerait que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle soient avec Lunard et Serdaigle et Serpentard avec le professeur Crivey, répondit Rose, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres alors qu'Alyne grognait toute seule dans son coin.

- Comment tu sais ça, Rose? Demanda Regulus.

- Mais je suis Préfète-en-Chef, Reg'!

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je me demande comment est-ce que ce détail a pu m'échapper puisque tu nous bassines la tête avec ton badge depuis que tu l'a reçu.

- Courage Regulus, dis-toi qu'elle a fait une Percyvite aïgue... Mais c'est passé maintenant, railla James.

- _Telicias!_ Siffla la jeune Weasley en pointant sa baguette -que personne ne lui avait vue sortir- sur le jeune Potter.

La cravate de ce dernier se mit à se tortiller, elle sortit de la chemise de James et l'extrémité pointue se redressa devant le visage du jeune homme, imitant un sifflement très reptilien.

James recula la tête sous la surprise et, bousculant Jessie au passage, manqua de trébucher.

Lily vint à son secours, ayant pitié de son pauvre frère.

- - Combien de fois faut-il que je te répète que Rose est la fille d'Hermione ET Ron! Grogna d'ailleurs la jeune femme sous les rires des autres.

La séance raillerie amicale prit fin avec l'arrivée des professeur. Denis Crivey était un homme menu et assez petit mais toujours de bonne humeur. Il sourit à ses élèves et invita les Serpentards et les Serdaigles à le suivre. Rose ne manqua d'envoyer son sourire triomphant aux quatre Gryffondors.

Remus, lui, ouvrit sa classe, fit signe à ses élèves d'entrer, attendant patiemment que James ait passé la porte avant de les suivre.

Son regard croisa celui d'Alyne puis celui de Lily. Il pria Godric Gryffondor de lui accorder du courage _et_ de la patience et referma la porte de sa salle de classe.

…

Emily marchait seule de son pas sautillant dans les couloirs du troisième étage de Poudlard son immuable sourire collé sur les lèvres. Elle avait laissé Kiara aller à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Sa meilleure amie avait l'air très contente de sa répartition, même si elle craignait un peu la réaction de son père. Emily savait qu'elle se montrerait digne de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, il n'y avait aucuns doutes possibles là-dessus.

Un groupe de sorciers jouant aux cartes la saluèrent dans l'escalier et Emily s'arrêta.

Ils étaient cinq, assis autour d'une table ronde où s'entassait les cartes bien sûr, mais également cinq verres à pieds, un tas de parchemins et une plume d'oie. Le fond de la toile laissait imaginer un petit salon chaleureux.

- Bonjour!

- C'est gentil de t'arrêter jeune fille, c'est rare les élèves qui prennent le temps de nous répondre.

- Oui, ça c'est bien vrai Harold! Tu es en première année pas vrai?

- Oui, à Poufsouffle.

- Poudlard te plaît?

- Oh oui, énormément. C'est un magnifique endroit.

Les personnages du tableau rirent.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ma jolie?

- Emily Black-Malefoy.

- Oh, tu es la petite dernière des Black-Malefoy? Le Choixpeau en a parlé toute la soirée à ce bon vieux Tiberius, qui nous l'a raconté à son tour. Je me souviens de vos parents, un jour ils se sont violemment disputé dans le couloir de l'aile Ouest au troisième étage. Votre père a fini à l'infirmerie après que votre mère ait invoqué un obscur sortilège, lui confia le sorcier le plus à gauche sur la toile, un homme dont la cape gisait sur sa chaise et qui avait remonté au plus haut les manches de sa chemise.

- Oui, mes parents étaient ennemis avant, vous savez, la querelle des Maisons? Mais c'est du passé maintenant.

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

- Et où alliez vous comme ça, ma gentille Emily? Lui demanda Harold, le sorcier aux moustaches impressionnantes.

- A mon cours de Sortilège, avec le professeur Tisseur.

- Le professeur Tisseur est très bon! Et très apprécié par ses élèves, vous verrez, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très patient. Mais filez maintenant, ou vous allez être en retard. Vous ne voulez pas être en retard le premier jour, n'est-ce pas Emily? La taquina le seul sorcier à avoir garder son chapeau.

- Non, bien sûr que non!

- Et bien, bon cours, Emily. Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser le passage secret derrière la tapisserie sur Charles le Téméraire, vous arriverez à deux couloirs de votre salle de classe. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. Il se bat contre un immense dragon jaune, même si je le soupçonne d'avoir exagérer sa taille...

- Merci beaucoup! Passez une bonne journée! Au revoir! S'exclama Emily en envoyant un baiser au cinq sorciers ainsi que son plus beau sourire.

Les personnages du tableau restèrent quelques secondes à observer la jeune première année s'élancer dans les couloirs.

- N'ai-je jamais dit que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre? Dit Harold.

- Non, mon cher, vous ne l'avez jamais dit, répondit son voisin en reprenant son jeu. A qui le tour?

…

Syrielle et Sarah ne profitèrent pas de leur trajet pour discuter avec les tableaux même si une jeune sorcière penchée sur un travail de couture leur aurait longuement tenue tête sur la meilleure méthode entre la technique d'Abel ou celle de Polignius pour associer les chiffres de Gutterman. La sorcière ayant prit depuis longtemps le soin d'assister aux cours du professeur Quast lorsque cette dernière enseignait encore au début des années 1900. Elle avait toujours aimé cette femme et s'entretenait de longues heures durant avec elle.

Non, les deux S ne saisirent pas cette opportunité, trop occupée à discuter physique appliquée de Newton. A un tel point qu'elles faillirent passer devant Fred Weasley sans même le voir.

- Bonjour les filles! S'exclama fortement le fils aîné de George avec un sourire amusé.

- Bonjour Fred!

- On ne t'avais pas vu!

- C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, et toi?

- Également. Vous avez cours d'Arithmancie, non?

- Oui.

- Je vais vous accompagner si vous le voulez bien, c'est sur le chemin du cours de Français.

- Tu suis les classes de Français? Je croyais pourtant que Fleur t'avais depuis longtemps donné des cours.

- Oui, mais ça le professeur Garnier ne le sait pas et c'est une matière en moins à travailler, expliqua le jeune homme en passant un bras autour de chaque épaule des deux S.

Les deux soeurs échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire, bien vite accompagner de Fred.

...

Elzo descendait doucement la pente douce qui menait à la classe du professeur Weasley, qui allait visiblement leur montrer une espèce qui n'entrait pas dans sa salle de classe. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les pronostiques de Louis et Roxanne sur l'espèce en question. Le jeune Black était bien trop occupé à dévorer le parc et ses environs. Devant lui s'élevaient des arbres encore chétifs puisqu'âgés de seulement vingt ans. Les traces de la bataille étaient toujours présentes et il allait falloir au moins encore une vingtaine d'années pour qu'elles s'estompent dans le paysage.

- Non, moi je pense que ce sont des licornes! S'exclama Roxanne.

- Ça pourrait aussi être des Sombrals, ou des Niffleurs...

- Vous avez finis? On verra ça toute à l'heure par la barbe de Dumbledore! Intervint finalement Elzo en sentant que le ton commençait à monter.

Si le grand frère de Roxanne, Fred, était quelqu'un de très calme, qu'un ouragan n'affolerait pas le moins du monde, Roxanne, elle, était montée sur pile à lithium. Et Louis ne laissait pas sa part aux lions niveau caractère explosif. Elzo se demandait parfois comment Poudlard avait pu tenir deux ans sous les éclats des deux cousins.

Roxanne sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules du nouveau.

- C'est bien que tu sois avec nous cette année, El', je vais enfin pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'intelligent, ça va drôlement me changer...

- Roxanne! Rugit Louis, indigné.

Elzo leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait?

…

La matinée passa très vite pour tout le monde: les cours se succédaient, avec chacun un topos sur les ASPIC's ou les BUSE's selon le niveau, une présentation de Poudlard pour les premières années, seul Elzo échappa à son lot de recommandations...

Et bien qu'ils connaissaient tous une bonne partie des professeur vus ce matin là, les nouveaux venus n'échappèrent aucunement à la rédaction d'une fiche pour que leurs professeurs en sachent un plus sur eux. Alyne avait manqué d'éclater de rire lorsque Remus le lui avait demandé.

Seulement, le regard de mise en garde du loup-garou lui avait fait ravalé son sourire et elle s'était exécutée, non sans écrire un paquet de bêtises, verra bien si Remus saurait déterminer le vrai du faux.

Finalement, une bonne partie des Weasley -encore scolarisés-, les Potter, les Londubat, les Scamander, les Black-Malefoy et finalement Regulus se retrouvèrent à la table des Gryffondors pour prendre leur déjeuner. L'ambiance leur rappela à tous les repas au Terrier, seul endroit où ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble au moins une fois, et donna un goût de vacance à ce repas. Les anecdotes fusèrent à travers la longue tablée... Noyant les conversations de la table des Rouges et Or d'éclats de rire.

…

Emily marchait seule dans les couloirs de son école, elle avait abandonné Aïday et Simon à leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque. Elle aurait tôt fait de les terminer ce soir. Après avoir emprunté un essai sur la Magie dans le monde moldu, elle avait pris la direction du bureau directorial où elle comptait bien aller embêter son parrain.

Elle s'évertuait pour le moment à compter le nombre de toile d'araignée depuis son départ, vingt-quatre, lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula sèchement.

Emily baissa son regard et tomba sur un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle, aux cheveux blond-cendré et aux yeux bleus... Un bleu glacial qui pour le moment était remplit de dédain et d'un soupçon de haine.

Emily avisa sa cravate verte et argent...

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu... Tu es Scorpius Malefoy, pas vrai? Enchantée de te rencontrer! Dit-elle en tendant sa main, un sourire engagent sur les lèvres. Je suis Emily Black-Malefoy ta... heu... demi-nièce?

- Je sais très bien qui tu es, pas besoin de me le répéter, cracha le jeune homme avec froideur. Vous êtes indignes, ta fratrie et toi, de porter le nom des Malefoy!

- On porte le nom des Black-Malefoy. Black « tiret » Malefoy, ça sonne bien, hein tonton? Intervint une voix derrière Emily. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Aaron et Alyne se tenaient derrière elle.

- Ça change tout, pas vrai? Continua Aaron. Personnellement, je trouve qu'Aaron Malefoy c'est bof... Et pédant. Mais Aaron Black « tiret » Malefoy, là, c'est beaucoup mieux. Et note bien que Malefoy est derrière Black. Après tout, les Black sont beaucoup moins.. ou beaucoup plus reconnus. Tout dépend par qui. C'eut été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Scorpius, depuis le temps qu'on entend parlé de toi! Je transmettrais tes hommages à notre père.

- Salut Lucius pour nous, tu veux? Allez viens, Emi', enchaîna Alyne en attrapant sa cadette par l'épaule.

- Je vous ferais regretter vos paroles! S'écria Scorpius alors que la fratrie s'éloignait.

Il n'obtint même pas de réponse. C'est avec un claquement de cape à rendre jaloux Rogue que le jeune Serpentard s'éloigna à son tour.

- Que te voulais notre Tonton préféré? Demanda Aaron.

- Du peu que j'ai vu, me faire peur...

- Pourquoi tu te balades seule dans les couloirs Emily... Tu sais très bien qu'on n'est pas apprécié par tout le monde! Gronda Aaron.

- Je sais me défendre 'Ron merci, chantonna la jeune fille, railleuse. Je vous laisse là, à plus.

Et ses deux aînés ne purent que la regarder s'éloigner de son pas sautillant, un refrain entrainant sur les lèvres.

- C'est à se demander parfois si ce n'est pas la fille spirituelle de Luna... Marmonna Alyne. Allez, je veux faire connaissance avec les Serpentards.

Aaron leva les yeux au ciel et bifurqua à droite.

...

C'est avec un petit rire qu'Emily s'arrêta devant la Gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier menant au bureau directorial.

- Bonjour, toi! Alors... Je sais que Severus a gardé la tradition de Dumbledore... Sucette au sang?

La gargouille ne cilla même pas.

- Très bien... Nid de cafard? Fizwizbiz? Ananas confit? Plume en sucre? Bonbon au citron? Réglisse? Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue? Nutella? Chocolat? Chocolat noir? Chocolat au lait? Chocolat blanc? Schtromph? Chocogrenouille? Snickers? Haribo? Mars? Banane-chocolat? Confiserie? Allez, soit gentil, dit moi au moins si je chauffe!

- C'est Poire-chocolat... Murmura une voix à son oreille.

Emily se retourna vivement et croisa le regard sombre de son parrain.

- Oncle Sev'! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis contente de te voir!

Severus tapota le dos de sa filleule, se demandant à nouveau pourquoi il avait accepté lorsque Draco lui avait demandé ça... Un gamin comme Elzo semblait bien plus équilibré que la cadette de Mélindra et Draco Black-Malefoy.

- Moi aussi, Emily... Soupira-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu me voulais?

- Je voulais parler à Dumbledore!

- Évidemment, pourquoi ai-je posé la question? Passe devant...

Emily gravit les degrés qui montaient au bureau et entra sans attendre Severus.

Sur des dizaines d'étagères étaient posées des objets dont la jeune fille connaissait quelques noms. Des artefacts magiques, parfois uniques... Ses yeux accrochèrent l'épée de Gryffondor sur une des étagères. Les murs étaient également décorés de dizaine de tableaux représentants les directeurs du passé. Enfin, derrière le massif bureau en chêne, se trouvait une immense bibliothèque.

Emily trottina jusqu'au portait du plus illustre des sorciers.

- Bonjour, jeune Emily! S'exclama d'ailleurs Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. Tu avais raison Severus, elle n'a pas tardé.

- Oui, c'est à se demander comment elle a pu trouver le chemin jusqu'ici dès le premier jour.

- Je me suis pas mal trompée, j'ai demandé à Lunard lorsque je l'ai croisé.

- Lupin le loup-garou est un sale traître, tu lui diras que je lui revaudrais ça.

- Tu grognes mais tu es content de me voir, et tu le sais!

Severus rongea son frein et s'assit derrière son bureau. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de Dumbledore.

- Tu demanderas à Alyne de venir me voir? Il faut que je lui demande quelque chose.

- Albus, c'est _mon_ bureau maintenant! Gronda Rogue.

- Très bien, tu diras à ta soeur de faire quelque chose de suffisamment répréhensible pour qu'elle soit obligée de venir ici dans ce cas... Murmura Dumbledore tout bas avec un clin d'oeil pour la jeune Poufsouffle.

- Je ne suis pas sourd Albus, Grogna Rogue depuis son bureau.

- Alors, le Choixpeau m'a dit que tu voulais me parler? Demanda finalement le portrait.

- Oui... J'aimerais savoir comment vous saviez tout ce qu'il se passait partout?

L'ancien grand directeur rit doucement avant de commencer son explication... Il avait enseigné à tellement de jeunes sorciers, qu'ils avaient des informations de première main avant tout le monde, et des exemplaires de journaux avant leur parution...

Emily sourit et continua son interrogatoire.

…

- Alors, ces serpents? Demanda James alors qu'Alyne se laissait tomber entre lui et Regulus.

- Ils sont gentils. Bien sûr ils m'ont regardé en chien de faillance tout du long et j'ai cru que Scorpius allait faire un infarctus quand il est entré mais sinon, ils sont gentils. Twila Zabini est très amusante.

- Zabini? Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, commenta Lily.

- Tu en es où dans tes dessins, Aly'? Voulut savoir James.

- Et bien... J'ai fini le portrait de Dumbledore la semaine dernière. Il ne me manque plus que Lillendrine et... James Potter je crois. Lillendrine ça va pas être simple mais je commence dans la semaine. Et toi?

- Plus que 100 pages... Marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'aiderai si je termine en avance.

James eut un sourire. Ces dessins n'étaient pas la pièce maîtresse de leur petit spectacle mais ils espéraient bien qu'ils soient finis à temps, ne serrait-ce que pour rendre hommage à son poignet, qui avait pas mal souffert dans cette histoire.

En effet, ils avaient tous décidé de fêter dignement le vingtième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Une fête commémorative était traditionnellement organisée dans un des villages de la Fondation, cette année ce serait au village _Canis Major_, cela allait de soit. La bande avait donc sortis les grands moyens pour rendre hommage aux victimes. Les _Maraudeurs' Spirit _seraient de la partie: Aaron s'occupait de la programmation des musiques comme à son habitude avec l'aide de Lily, Hugo, Regulus et Emily. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur été à répéter les morceaux. Rose et les deux S s'occupaient de l'ambiance et des lumières. Elzo allait certainement mettre son nez dans le repas de gala.

Et Alyne et lui s'occupaient du bouquet final. Ça leur avait non seulement demandé beaucoup de travail mais également beaucoup de recherches : ils avaient demandé ils ne savaient combien de fois à Percy, Kingsley et Fleur de leur dégoter la liste précise des victimes, et Alyne avait été pêcher les souvenirs de Remus et William.

Du moins, Emily et Rose avaient fait jouer leurs sourires pour que les parents acceptent que ce soient eux qui fassent l'orchestre... Aucuns adultes ne savaient jamais rien leur refuser de toute façon.

- Aaron a prévu pour quand les prochaines répétitions? Demanda Regulus en émergeant de son devoir.

- Ce week-end, si on est pas assommé par les devoirs s'entend, répondit Alyne.

- Au pire, on fera nuit blanche, on commence à connaître la formule des deux S, remarqua James.

- Vous savez bien qu'il ne faut pas trop en abuser de cette formule, leur rappela Lily.

- On sait oui... Les deux S également et ça ne les empêche pas de la lancer au moins une fois par semaine. Alors qu'elles sont de micro-dormeuses... Marmonna Alyne.

- Elles travaillent beaucoup trop j'ai l'impression, remarqua Regulus.

- Ne t'y méprend pas, elles savent ce qu'elles font. Un semaine sur deux une fait les devoirs de sorcellerie, l'autre de sciences moldues, un sortilège de déformation sur les doubles et ça passe comme une lettre à la poste, d'autant qu'elles ont la même écriture. Elles sont infernales de toute façon. Bon, je vais faire mes devoirs. Je me mettrais peut-être au croquis pour Lillendrine après. A toute!

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

- Elle mettra combien de temps à redescendre selon vous? Demanda Lily. Je viens de voir monter la bande à Spencer y'a pas dix minutes.

- Ne sous estime pas Alyne et sa surdité sélective, sourit Regulus.

Alyne se glissa dans son dortoir, et salua d'un signe de tête ses colocataires. Les Spencer and Co étaient en pleine séance de manucure sur le rythme endiablé du dernier tube de Wizard Electra. Alyne leva les yeux au ciel, installa ses affaires sur son lit et se lança dans son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. _Organisation hiérarchique chez les démons._ Alyne avait piqué un livre à Emily dans l'après-midi et avait prit deux exemplaires à la bibliothèque. Ça, et son savoir personnel devrait lui suffire pour ce devoir. Le sujet la surprenait un peu puisque Remus était un expert en créature magique et non pas en Démonologie. Mais le programme devait surement être le programme.

Regulus avait raison, autant les yeux de la jeune femme pouvait englober tous les détails lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Autant lorsqu'elle était à quelque chose, elle fermait son système auditif et ses yeux volaient de page en page à une vitesse alarmante. Elle pouvait vous dire qu'une fille brune aux yeux sombres bridés, Naomi de son bon souvenir, était en train de mettre un vernis rouge carmin et que l'auteur du livre que Emily lui avait prêté avait mis deux « s » à clans, une erreur de frappe sans doute. Autant elle était incapable de vous dire ce que jouait Wizard Electra désormais.

Du côté de la salle commune, non moins bruyante, Lily était partie rejoindre Rosie pour faire ses leçons dans le calme de l'antre des Serdaigles, et James, Regulus, Jessi et Andrew discutaient Quidditch et filles.

Une journée banale de rentrée.

Finalement James s'attela également à ses devoirs avec Jessi tandis qu'Andrew sortait rejoindre sa petite amie, une Poufsouffle de sixième année. Regulus fila à la Salle sur Demande où il s'entraîna sur sa batterie pour leur fameuse surprise. Et puis ça lui faisait toujours du bien de se déchaîner après une journée de cours.

Aaron de son côté, après avoir passé un début de soirée avec sa soeur et quelques Serpentards de son année était monté dans son dortoir où il s'enferma dans sa bulle de Jazz, un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

…

_Salle des professeurs_

Remus Lupin porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et observa son collègue, Neville Londubat prendre place à ses côtés.

- Finalement, nous sommes sortis vivants de cette première journée avec la fratrie Black, remarqua son ancien élève.

- Ce n'est pas tant de les avoirs chacun séparément comme ça a été le cas, c'est de savoir que les Six sont à nouveaux réunis et que les _Mauraudeurs' Spirit _sont sous le même toit qui m'inquiète. Après tout, on sait parfaitement de quoi ils sont capables et je souhaite sincèrement que Poudlard soit debout à la fin de cette année.

- Ce serait bête d'avoir résisté à la Grande Bataille pour être détruit maintenant. Cela dit, je me demande toujours si le sort funeste de la tente au Terrier cet été était vraiment un accident ou le fruit d'une de leur expérience qui aurait mal tourné.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Emily autant que Regulus ou James sont derrière ça.

La porte s'ouvrit assez brusquement derrière eux, et les deux amis se retournèrent. Le directeur, leur grand patron, venait de faire irruption dans la salle des professeurs.

- Ah... Lupin. Je ne savais pas que la qualité de guide des premières année de Poufsouffle t'avais été attribuée par ma personne en début d'année.

- Emily a trouvé la gargouille? Cette petite est aussi obstinée que Sirius !

- Tu l'y as aidé que je sache.

- Oui, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle aurait retenues toutes mes indications quand je l'ai trouvée au milieu de l'aile Sud. Elle a dû mettre pas mal de temps à deviner le mot de passe, non?

- Je suis arrivé à mon bureau quand elle le cherchait. Elle vient juste de laisser Dumbledore à sa sieste de vingt heure, soupira Rogue en prenant place à côté du loup-garou.

- Les sept prochaines années vont te paraître bien longues Severus. Du thé? Proposa Neville.

- Non merci.

- Neville, tu sais bien que notre cher directeur adore sa filleule mais qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, se moqua gentiment Remus. En parlant de filleule, la mienne s'est ouvertement fichu de moi en remplissant son parchemin descriptif. A l'en croire son loisir préféré consiste à courir après les garçons...

Severus afficha un sourire en coin et se leva.

- Connaissant et le clébard, et Mélindra et Draco, je serais prêt à parier mon salaire que cette réponse-ci est sincère.

Le directeur s'en alla avec un tourbillon de cape, laissant le loup-garou un poil sceptique dans l'histoire.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je réponds toujours et je ne mords pas encore.  
>On se dit à dans trois semaines ?<em>

_D'ici là, passez trois bonnes semaines, de bonnes vacances, un bon jour férié et euh... c'est tout je crois ^^_

_Orlane, scribouilleuseusement vôtre_

_Mis en ligne le 17/10/2011_


	7. Amis à la Vie, à la Mort

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est gentil de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot;)_

_De rien pour le récapitulatif : je vis avec les Monster Munch depuis deux ans maintenant alors je sais qui est qui... Mais je comprends que pour vous, tout retenir est un peu plus compliqué ^^_

_Les réponses à tes questions arrivent avec ce chapitre, je te laisse le soin de regarder tout ça ^^_

_Je sais que trois semaines, c'est long, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas poster plus souvent... Bonne lecture._

Emily :

_Hey demoiselle !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir;)_

_Merci aussi pour tous tes compliments. Contente que cette histoire te plaise vraiment. _

_Et puis merci pour les erreurs : je devais à moitié dormir quand j'ai écris « Androméda » à la place de « Nymphadora ». Et pour l'Astronomie... Ahem... Je n'ai pas d'excuses ^^_

_Je n'ai pas encore lu le dernier tome de A comme Association mais c'est pour ce week-end. Après tout, cette semaine est placée sous le signe de Pierre Bottero et j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui arrive à Jasper;)_

_Voili voilou. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !_

Roonil Waslib :

_Tchou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de l'attente;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Bon, rangez les fusils, je sais que je poste en retard._

_Je ne vous ai pas oublié, rassurez-vous, mais j'avais mes partiels cette semaine. C'était stressant, prenant, très dur... Donc je n'ai pu mettre à jour plus tôt._

_Mais sachez que je commence mon loooong week-end par réparer cette odieuse injustice;) Suis-je pardonnée ?_

_Et en plus, je vous mets un chapitre que des comme ça, vous n'en avez pas eu depuis looongtemps;) C'est simple, je crois que c'est l'un de mes préférés ! _

_Voili voilou_

_En espérant que vous aimerez:D_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

><p><em>On m'a demandé un petit mémo qui-est-qui...<em>

_Je me sens d'humeur ce soir. (mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous)_

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Harry Potter transplana devant le portail du Village _Canis Major. _Il profitait de sa petite journée pour venir vérifier les dires de madame Weasley. Il se disait qu'elle avait forcé Mélindra à revenir en Angleterre, chose qu'Harry avait finit par croire aussi impossible que le retour de Voldemort. Mais on parlait de Mélindra... Et de la non moins caractérielle Molly Weasley. En somme, tout était possible à bien reconsidérer la question.

Il poussa la grille et s'engagea sur l'allée de gravier tracé à travers le parc du village. Il lui fallut bien une demi-heure pour arriver à la porte du château, le bâtiment principal qui contenait salles de classes, réfectoire, choses administratives... Et le bureau directorial naturellement. Sur le chemin qui le mena audit bureau, il croisa plusieurs élèves ainsi que deux ou trois fantômes dont la petite Lise, la fille cadette des anciens seigneurs du domaine, décimés il y avait de cela plusieurs siècles par la vague de Peste Noire qui avait frappé l'Europe jadis.

La porte du bureau de Mélindra était grande ouverte, laissant l'air encore doux circuler à travers la pièce. Harry s'approcha doucement, sacrifiant l'appuie de sa fidèle canne, et vint s'apposer sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Il parcourut le bureau des yeux... Mélindra l'avait redécorée à son goût : deux causeuses rouges étaient face à face près de la cheminée, séparées par une table basse en osier. La bibliothèque derrière son bureau en chêne massif supportait de nombreux dossiers ainsi que des bibelots et beaucoup, beaucoup de photos. Des voilages blancs se balançaient au grès du vent...

Une délicieuse odeur de cannelle et de rose se dégageait de la pièce.

Et au milieu de tout cela, une femme à la lourde chevelure brune était consciencieusement penchée sur une pile de dossier, alors qu'un stylo dansait au bout de ses doigts.

Harry eut un sourire devant l'air concentré et le calme apparent de sa meilleure amie. D'eux six, elle était la seule à ne pas voir ses cheveux éclaircis par des mèches blanches. Privilège Black clamait-elle. Coloration répliquait Ginny qui n'en démordait pas... Pour sa part, Harry pensait Être de Lumière...

Il souleva sa canne et frappa quelques coups secs sur la porte.

Mélindra releva vivement la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle croisait son regard.

- Bum'! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Harry lui sourit alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, retrouvant la chaleur qui irradiait de sa cicatrice lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi proches et que leurs magies se répondaient dans leur chant unique.

- C'est bon de te voir, Circ'.

- Toi aussi. Je savais que tu viendrais vite! Viens t'asseoir!

Harry rit doucement et suivit sa meilleure amie sur l'une des causeuses.

- Évidemment que j'allais venir. La grande Mélindra Black de retour en Angleterre, il fallait que je voies ça! Une lettre eut été trop demandée?

Mélindra grimaça.

- Comme dirait Alyne, c'est Mélindra Black « tiret » Malefoy... Oui, cela aurait été trop me demander... Les monstres étaient si contents d'apprendre qu'ils allaient enfin à Poudlard qu'ils nous ont clairement menacé si on disait quoique ce soit... Je n'ai pas peur de mes enfants, mais ils ont tendance à faire valoir leur côté Serpentard... Et puis ils voulaient faire une surprise aux autres.

- Mais à nous...

- Syrielle, Sarah et Emily partent du principe que tu ne sais rien caché à Hermione et à Ginny, que ta femme est trop bavarde et que Ron ne sait pas garder un secret gros comme celui là... On a été tenu au silence le plus strict.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ces gosses auront notre peau. Remus me charge de te dire qu'il te revaudra ça.

- Tsssss... Il n'en fera rien... Mes gamins savent se tenir... Du moins quand leurs intérêts sont en jeu.

- Ça il le sait, mais c'est plutôt pour le reste. Il a peur de ne pas survivre à la nouvelle génération au complet.

Mélindra éclata de rire. Sûr, les Six étaient généralement les premiers à se fourrer dans les ennuis. Avec une tête de file comme Lily Potter et des huluberlus tels que Regulus, Alyne et James... Les professeurs pouvaient s'inquiéter. D'autant que les autres étaient aussi terribles... July, Syrielle, Sarah et Albus ne lâchaient pas leur bout, Roxanne et Louis pouvaient entraîner Elzo dans les pires coups... Surtout Roxanne à vrai dire. Et la petite Kiara pouvait être effrayante d'imagination... Sincèrement, Mélindra n'échangerait de place pour rien au monde.

- Il a survécu aux vrais Maraudeurs, pourquoi pas à leurs petits enfants? Et puis ne dit-on pas que les braconniers font les meilleurs gardes forestiers? Il s'en sortira. Et puis Severus veille.

- Severus veillera toujours.

- Oui...

- Depuis quand êtes-vous dans le secteur?

- Dix jours je crois... Ou quelque chose comme ça. J'avais oublié le temps atroce ici bas.

- Courage...

- C'est ça, moque toi.

- Et où habitez vous?

- Dans la maison de mes parents, à Londres. Les enfants voulaient absolument leurs quartiers là-bas. On y est un peu plus à l'étroit mais ce sera juste pour les vacances.

- Il n'y avait pas un des Manoirs Malefoy de disponible?

- Tu sais ce que pense Draco des Manoirs Malefoy... Outre le fait qu'il les déteste, Lucius aurait été mit au courant de notre retour plus tôt que nécessaire.

- Il est assigné à Edimburg, j'y veille.

- Je sais bien, mais il est suffisamment tordu pour venir nous enquiquiner... Quand tu vois qu'il a réussi à échapper à la bataille, à la prison et qu'il a perpétré un nouvel héritier, je me méfie.

- Scorpius n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le voudrait si tu veux mon avis. Du moins les enfants ne s'en plaignent pas autant que nous, c'est bon signe, non?

- Peut-être... Tu ne me retireras pas que Lucius va trouver le moyen de nous montrer son désaccord quant à notre retour. Enfin... Comment va Ginny?

- Très bien, très bien. Elle passera à l'occasion.

- Je m'en doute, j'ai vu Ron et Hermione hier, ils ont été plus rapides que toi.

- Ron ne doit pas surveiller ton beau-père.

Mélindra éclata de rire.

- Cherche-toi des excuses Potter, c'est surtout qu'avec ta canne tu n'es plus aussi rapide qu'avant, intervint une voix depuis la porte du bureau.

Harry se retourna vivement et croisa le regard gris de l'homme qu'il devait considérer bien malgré lui comme son beau-frère.

- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy, marmonna-t-il.

- Comme dirait Alyne, c'est Black « tiret » Malefoy, susurra l'ancien Serpentard en venant s'asseoir à côté de sa femme.

- C'est ça, rit Harry, Mélindra vient de me le rappeler. En parlant d'Alyne, les Gryffondors règnent en maître m'a racontée Lily. Alyne, Elzo... Will bien entendu. Et seulement Aaron à Serpentard?

- Je sais, je viens de les déshériter tous les trois, répliqua Draco avec un sérieux absolu.

- Draco Lucius Black-Malefoy! S'écria Mélindra en assénant une claque derrière la tête de son cher et tendre.

Harry rit de bon coeur alors que Draco se massait l'arrière du crâne.

- Laisse ton beau-père à Edimbourg, tu veux?

Mélindra releva sa main avant de renoncer et de lancer un grognement rageur devant le sourire en coin qu'arborait Draco.

Draco qui échangea un regard amusé avec Harry.

- Tu restes pour le dîner Potter?

- A la condition que ce ne soit pas toi qui cuisine! Répondit Harry. Il se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée.

- Préviens Ron et Hermione au passage. Et dit à Ginny de me rapporter le foulard que j'ai laissé au Terrier cet été. Du moins si elle l'a.

Harry hocha la tête et lança une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans les faibles braises...

…

Harry observait Mélindra mettre ses affaires en ordre du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il étendait sa jambe gauche sur la causeuse afin de la reposer un peu.

Les séquelles de son combat avec Voldemort s'étaient fait sentir dès les premiers mois qui avaient suivie la bataille... Magie instable, douleurs musculaires, maux de tête, vue déclinante... Harry avait réussis à trouver nombre de cure en vingt ans pour améliorer ses symptômes, y comprit des séances avec son filleul et Mélindra, qui usaient de leur pourvoir respectif. Mais il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : son passé était ce qu'il était, son combat l'avait marqué à blanc.

Mélindra avait émit l'hypothèse que le transfère magique auquel elle l'avait exposé avait certainement dû faire mauvais ménage avec ses cellules... Cela, sans compter la mort physique de la jeune femme d'alors.

Il demeurait que depuis trois ans sa jambe gauche ne répondait plus que très aléatoirement.

Malefoy s'en donnait à coeur joie, inutile de le préciser...

- Sinon, les jeunes ne sont pas trop durs avec toi depuis ton retour? Demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

- Pour le moment ils sont calmes... A part deux terreurs en élémentaire qui ont cru amusant d'explorer les toits du château...

- Alex et Ryan?

- Oui... Comment tu le sais?

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que Molly s'est plain d'eux... Ils sont infernaux d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Oh... Je leur ai donné un petit aperçu de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver s'ils remontaient se percher sur les toits de l'école...

- Merry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ces gamins? Demanda-t-il, plus que soupçonneux.

- Rien de bien méchant... Répondit Mélindra avec un sourire innocent.

- Elle a sauté dans le vide avec les deux jeunes... Et ne s'est éclipsée qu'au tout dernier moment, rectifia Draco qui, adossé près de la fenêtre, observait ses protégés jouer dans le parc.

- Ils vont très bien! Se récria Mélindra devant le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami. Ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas le jour où ils auraient recommencé. C'est une espèce de vaccin...

- Bon sang Mélindra! Tu faisais la même chose à leur âge.

- Rectification Bum', à leur âge je zigouillais des démons, des vampires, je tentais d'obtenir des informations sur mon père plus ou moins légalement au Ministère mais je n'ai jamais escaladé le toit du Manoir. Je n'aurais jamais osé, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Harry lui lança un regard désabusé, tandis que Draco dissimulait son rire dans une toux très convaincante quoique peu subtile.

- Tu es désespérante. Quand je pense qu'ils ont fait de toi un Être de Lumière.

- Les chargés de recrutement ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

- Oui, ils doivent vraiment être en sous-effectif.

- Fais-toi une raison Potter, lorsque nous serrons morts, enterrés, bouffés par les vers, Mélindra sera là-haut en train de veiller sur la bonne marche du monde... Glissa Draco en saisissant sa cape alors que Mélindra avait fini de ranger.

- Il faudra que je pense à prévenir les enfants de faire l'exact contraire de ce que leur conseillera n'importe quel Être de Lumière... Répondit Harry en se levant.

- Le côté positif c'est que nous serrons morts, enterrés et bouffés par les vers... On échappera à un fléau bien pire que Voldemort en personne, continua Draco en passant le pas de la porte.

- J'aime ta vision de l'avenir Malefoy, c'est quelque chose de très réconfortant...

- Que veux-tu, j'ai été élevé par un homme bouffi par l'optimisme... Je ne me referais pas.

Mélindra, qui était en train d'enfiler sa veste, leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la conversation des deux hommes. Et après cela, ils voulaient faire croire qu'ils se haïssaient toujours autant?

Elle ferma la porte de son bureau, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard sur le portrait de Lillendrine...

- Je vous serais reconnaissante de m'attendre vous deux, cria-t-elle à l'intention de Draco et Harry.

- Comme si on allait te semer avec Saint Potter qui marche encore moins vite que sa belle-mère. On prend de l'avance, histoire de pouvoir manger avant minuit ce soir.

- Malefoy, continue comme ça et je te fais manger ma canne!

- C'est Black « tiret » Malefoy! Ton combat avec Voldmeort t'a grillé des neurones en plus des connexions avec ta jambe ou quoi?

Pour toute réponse, Draco se prit un coup de canne dans les mollets.

- On cesse les hostilités... Draco, tu ne veux pas que Ginny te tombe dessus ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est bien pour ça que je profite qu'elle ne soit pas encore là, chérie, sourit Draco en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Allez Potter, accélère!

Harry lui décocha un regard purement meurtrier.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, la fouine.

Draco ne répondit pas, quoiqu'en dise Potter, ce soir, il avait gagné.

…

Mélindra, Harry et Draco réapparurent dans une petite ruelle peu fréquentée près de l'endroit où habitaient de nouveau les Black-Malefoy. Il leur fallut moins de cinq minutes pour gagner le pas de la porte, une marche ponctuée par les sarcasmes de Draco quant à leur vitesse de déplacement.

La joute c'était soldée par un nouveau coup de canne dans les mollets pour Draco.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, et Mélindra se retrouva étouffée par une Ginny Potter toujours aussi dynamique.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez enfin de retour parmi nous. Je ne remercierais jamais assez les démons pour ça.

- Gin', tu m'étouffes, grogna Draco.

- Je sais. Tu n'avais qu'à pas embêter Harry le peu de temps que vous avez passé ensemble.

- Mél', à moi! Grogna Draco alors que Ginny lui pinçait la joue.

- Tu as bien cherché, Dray, souffla Mélindra avec un sourire en coin tandis que Ron la serrait dans ses bras.

Harry, appuyé sur sa canne, observait le spectacle avec une joie sans limites. Merlin qu'il aimait Ginny!

…

Mélindra observait d'un oeil abstrait le contenu de son frigo mais le résultat n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de ses espérances: quelques légumes, du beurre, un pot de confiture, des yaourts et deux beafsteack. A priori, il y avait besoin qu'elle fasse des courses.

Mélindra sentit l'arrivée de Ginny dans sa cuisine. L'infatigable rouquine venait faire sa curieuse... Elle entendait déjà sa remarque...

- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que l'on va manger.

Celle-ci précisément. Elle sourit dans son frigo.

- Ginny, je sais tout de même cuisiner un minimum... Je te rappelle qu'Elzo est mon sixième enfant, et qu'avant sa naissance, les autres ne mouraient pas de faim.

- Peut-être mais ça fait au moins sept ans que ton fils a fait de la cuisine son domaine...

Mélindra abandonna sa recherche quelques secondes, le temps d'échanger un regard fataliste avec Hermione qui fouillait dans les tiroirs à la recherche des couverts.

- C'est une manière subtile de me dire que je ne sais pas cuisiner, Gin'?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Très bien... Draco! Tu veux bien aller chercher un des plats d'Elzo à la cave s'il-te-plaît?

Draco fit passer sa tête dans la cuisine.

- Lequel?

- Qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à Madame Potter? Demanda Mélindra en se tournant vers Ginny, visiblement très fière d'elle.

- Du poisson.

- Quelque chose à base de poisson, Draco.

- Très bien... Mais tu sais que tu es en train de fournir la rumeur qui dit que sans notre fils, nous mourrions d'intoxication alimentaire?

- Comme tu le sais, Ginny est redoutable. Le Choixpeau a dû lui proposer d'aller à Serpentard il y a trente ans...

- Ça, il n'y a que moi qui le sait.

- Tu te vends au moins dix fois par jour Ginny... Marmonna Hermione.

L'ancienne Poursuiveuse de l'équipe des Harpies des Holyhead grimaça avant d'attraper la pille d'assiette qu'Hermione avait sortie à son attention.

Draco remonta quelques minutes plus tard, une boîte en plastique recouverte de givre blanc dans les mains.

- Filet de saule à la Elzo, accompagnée de sa sauce à la framboise, au vin blanc et aux cassis... Ça ira?

- Oui, merci.

Mélindra attrapa la boîte et l'ouvrit et commença à la vider dans un plat.

- Il met même la notice pour réchauffer? Railla Ron en voyant le papier collé sur le couvercle.

- Il a peur que l'on massacre son plat pour tout dire...

Le rouquin retint son rire moqueur.

- Je ne les ai jamais mal réchauffés pour ta gouverne ! C'est Draco qui a un peu de mal avec les temps de cuisson... Depuis qu'il a manqué de mettre le feu à la maison, Elzo anticipe.

Ron éclata de rire.

Mélindra échangea un regard complice avec son meilleur ami avant d'attraper un paquet de gâteaux apéritifs et de se rendre dans le salon.

Elle trouva Harry la canne levée en direction de Draco.

C'est avec un soupir exaspéré qu'elle se racla la gorge. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle avec deux mines innocentes.

- Vous perdez la main les gars, Lily et William sont respectivement plus convaincants que vous. Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous chamailler à la fin?

- C'est lui qui a commencé! S'écrièrent Draco et Harry d'une même voix.

Mélindra, Ginny et Hermione échangèrent le même regard consterné.

- Hermione, je crois que tu es définitivement la seule à avoir un vrai mari, soupira Ginny.

Mélindra acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

…

- C'est officiel Malefoy, tu es le pire cuisinier que la terre a jamais porté. Même... Même mon oncle serrait capable de réussir la cuisson de son riz! Grimaça Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à la bouillie blanche que son presque beau-frère appelait encore du riz.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit encore comestible cuit comme ça, marmonna Ron en touchant sa part de légume du bout de sa fourchette.

- Faut voir le côté positif, on est sûr de ne plus avoir faim après ça... Remarqua Ginny.

Mélindra qui retenait son éclat de rire depuis que son mari avait déposé (fier de lui) le plat de riz sur la table, tapota le bras de Draco avec un sourire désolé... presque réussit.

- Si tu ris, je demande le divorce, grogna Draco avec un regard noir.

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés mon chéri...

- Heureusement, tu te serrais fait arnaquée 'Era, souffla Hermione.

- C'est gentil d'avoir essayé... Néanmoins, et ce pour la énième fois, le riz c'est dix minutes dans l'eau... Pas une demi-heure.

Harry éclata de rire...

Bien vite suivit par Ron.

Mélindra se fit fusiller du regard bien proprement par un Draco purement hargneux. Elle retourna à son assiette et observa du coin de l'oeil son mari enfourner une bouchée, retenir sa grimace avant de lancer sèchement:

- C'est très bon, vous devriez goûter.

Harry avala son rire et Mélindra retapota l'épaule de Draco.

La mauvaise fois était définitivement un trait caractéristique des Malefoy...

…

Mélindra était assise sur le canapé, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Draco, qui avait finalement retrouvé sa bonne humeur après une joute verbale échangée avec Harry. Ce qui lui avait valu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ginny...

Mélindra rebalaya la pièce du regard, la télé était éteinte, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs, seule la chaîne diffusait des morceaux de jazz, tirés de la collection d'Aaron. Ron était assit en face d'elle et tentait de manger ses chamallows bouillants sans s'en mettre partout... Ginny était lovée sur le fauteuil à sa gauche, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Harry s'était installé à même le sol, sa jambe étendue devant lui et Hermione se tenait près de la cheminée, s'occupant de faire tourner les brochettes de chamallows au-dessus du feu...

Mélindra avait eu beau faire le tour de ses placards, elle n'avait rien trouver de mieux à proposer comme desserts à ses meilleurs amis.

Hermione lui tendit d'ailleurs sa brochette.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas se brûler les mains...

La voyant se démener avec le morceaux de métal, Draco décida de venir à son secours.

D'un léger mouvement du poignet, il maintint les chamallows en apesanteur.

- Merci...

Draco lui sourit, amusé.

- Ça ne te manque pas trop, Mél'? Dit Hermione.

- De quoi? Demanda Mélindra, la bouche pleine en immobilisant ses doigts poisseux à un centimètre de ses lèvres.

- La magie, répondit sa meilleure amie en désignant sa brochette immobile dans les airs d'un signe de tête.

Mélindra se lécha le bout des doigts avec soin avant de répondre... Cela faisant exactement, ou du moins allait faire exactement vingt ans qu'elle était morte... Physiquement parlant bien sûr. En forçant Harry à la poignarder avant qu'il n'entame son combat avec Voldemort, Mélindra avait fait un choix très difficile: quitter sa famille.

Seulement le Conseil des Fondateurs l'avait renvoyée sur Terre, sous forme d'Être de Lumière. Son corps et sa Magie avaient brûlé le jour de son enterrement.

Cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet de savoir qu'elle était morte...

- La Magie a toujours été liée aux combats... Les combats aux périodes les moins joyeuses de ma vie de... mortelle? Alors non, ça ne me manque pas.

- Tu dis ça mais tu as réduit en cendre plus d'un vampire cet été, remarqua Ron.

- C'est différent, c'est le stage d'été des Tueuses, et je suis invitée comme ex-membre honoraire de la famille, morte au combat. C'est un concept. Je suis la seule avec Spike qui soit trépassée. Et puis j'aime bien revoir Buffy, Kennedy, Tao...

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

Mélindra sourit en repensant à ce stage d'été... Buffy s'occupait de la Famille, comme on s'appelait désormais entre Tueuses. Elles étaient toutes soeurs... Et Buffy en tant qu'aînée veillait à ce que personne ne manque de rien. Elle avait réussi à obtenir qu'un budget soit réservé aux Tueuses. Généralement, les Etats concernés se partageait le tribu entre sorciers et moldus, selon le nombre de Tueuses de leur pays. Buffy centralisait, reversait des pensions aux Tueuses en activité et gardait le reste pour préparer la formation et le stage d'été... Vaste rassemblement d'un bon millier de filles où l'on parlait tableaux de chasse, mythe et histoire des Tueuses. Il y avait un tournois pour se jauger entre soeurs, et l'on terminait généralement par une descente dans les Enfers. Les démons n'appréciaient d'ailleurs que très peu le sens de la fête de Kennedy... Mélindra n'aurait manqué cette événement estivale pour rien au monde.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminée son maigre dessert, Mélindra se laissa aller sur l'épaule de Draco, ferma les yeux et prêta attention aux dix-neufs voix qui chuchotaient dans son esprit.

Les Fondateurs avaient tenus leur promesse, elle était devenue Être de Lumière et avait a sa charge tout le clan Halliwell ainsi que les trois enfants d'Harry et les siens.

En règle générale, les seuls à qui elle devait véritablement venir en aide étaient Wyatt, Chris et Penelope, la deuxième fille de Phoebe. A l'occasion, Pearl, Pauline, Mélinda ou Patricia se mêlaient à une bataille mais les plus actifs restaient quand même les trois autres.

Bien sûr, ça n'empêchait absolument pas les autres terreurs de l'appeler au secours quand ils étaient dans une véritable galère. Pas plus tard que l'été dernier, les Six s'étaient perdus au milieu de la forêt jouxtant le Terrier.

Pour le moment, tout semblait être calme à travers le bruit des voix de ses protégés.

- _Maman, j'ai vu Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Dit, Severus a toujours été aussi ronchon ou c'est parce qu'il vieillit?_

Mélindra rit doucement en entendant la question de sa fille cadette. Emily ne changerait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lui demanda Draco.

- Ta fille me demande si Rogue est un ronchon de naissance ou si c'est une déformation caractérielle due à son âge.

- Je paris qu'elle a réussit à trouver la Gargouille.

- Gagné.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. A leur humble avis sur la question, Emily avait hérité de tous les gènes associés de près ou de loin à la folie des Malefoy, des Black et des Potter. En comparaison, Luna leur semblait parfois moins issue d'une autre planète que la cadette de la fratrie Black-Malefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Ce verdict ?_

_Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Je réponds et puis ça met du baume au cœur à l'auteur (qui en a un peu besoin parfois. Oui, l'auteur est une sous-espèce d'être humain quand même)_

_Je vous dis à dans trois semaines, sans fautes._

_D'ici là, ne faites pas (trop) de bêtises._

_Merci de me lire,_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse.  
><em>

_Mis en ligne le 10/11/2011_


	8. Acclimatation

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

Emily :

_Coucou Miss !_

_Tu vas bien ?;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ^^ J'aime aussi beaucoup le passage que tu as cité:D_

_Pour tes questions sur les pouvoirs des Monsters Munch, tu auras des réponses très bien tôt mais tient toi le pour dit : tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises._

_En espérant que tu aimes la suite. Bonne lecture._

MAHA1959 :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_Quand commenceront les ennuis ? Très bonne question. Parce que c'est toi, je te donne une réponse qu'une grande Webmatrice de ma connaissance a porté au rang de devise nationale : bientôt:D_

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Enjoy;)_

Roonil Waslib :

_Salut !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Bien sûr qu'Harry peut toujours faire de la magie. Mais disons que je ne pense pas que l'on puisse se sortir indemne du combat qu'il a vécu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^_

Cicou :

_Aloâ demoiselle !_

_J'ai été super contente de te voir débarquée sur cette histoire (je trouvais ça bizarre aussi que tu n'ai pas encore laissez un petit mot par ici. Tout prend un sens maintenant ^^)_

_Et oui, une famille nombreuse pour Mélindra et Draco. Rassure-toi, ils ont été les premiers surpris ^^ Mais depuis que cette idée a germé dans mon esprit, je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier aucun des sept jeunes. _

_Le mari de Buffy ? Un sorcier anglais, Auror International. (Ne cherche pas, il est à moi celui-ci). Ceci explique la présence des filles de Buffy à Poudlard. Enfin pour le moment, Rogue est bien content qu'Alyssa ne soit pas encore d'âge d'entrer à Poudlard.;) _

_J'aimais bien aussi le couple Luna/Neville mais j'aime aussi être fidèle à JK de temps en temps. Elle connaît mieux Neville que moi : si elle l'a confié aux bons soins d'Hannah, elle doit avoir ses raisons._

_Voili voilou, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Hello everybody !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_De mon côté, ça peut aller. Cette fic grandit gentiment et je suis en passe d'écrire le chapitre 39. je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres final mais il se pourrait que je dépasse assez facilement le chiffre 50.  
>Joli score, non ?<em>

_(je vous entends grogner que oui, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ^^)_

_Que vous dire de plus ?_

_Que le nouveau chapitre est là peut-être ? ^^_

_Personnellement, je l'aime bien. Et gare à ceux qui n'ont pas révisé ma liste de Qui-est-Qui parce que je me balade dans les points de vues:D_

_Bonne lecture ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Albus se dirigeait lentement vers les étages de Poudlard profitant du calme qui hantait les couloirs, parfois troublé par une conversation entre des élèves ou des tableaux. Le jeune Potter soupira en entrant dans une vieille salle de classe: la rentrée n'avait eu lieu que quinze jours auparavant et pourtant, il avait l'impression que plusieurs mois s'étaient déjà écoulés... Les professeurs les surchargeaient de devoirs tant et si bien que les répétitions qu'organisait Aaron en vue du 31 octobre prochain étaient sans cesse écourtées... Le seul soucis était qu'Aaron, en chef d'orchestre perfectionniste, avait fini par imposer plus de répétitions par semaine... Albus l'aurait bien envoyé au diable seulement... On parlait d'Aaron Black-Malefoy, le non moins petit-fils de Sirius Black et Lucius Malefoy. Autant vous dire qu'Albus préférait encore affronter un Hyppogriffe à mains nues plutôt que de se le mettre à dos.

Maudit soit le jour où il s'était décidé à apprendre à jouer de la flûte traversière.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour éloigner ses malédictions qu'il ne pensait qu'à moitié et s'éleva doucement vers le plafond, jouant comme à son habitude avec les masses d'air et les lois de la pesanteur.

Il posa son index sur la marque taillée dans le bois juste en dessous de l'inscription patinée par les années « Héritiers des Maraudeurs ».

Il traversa le grenier, prenant bien soin de marcher sur les poutres apparentes et d'éviter les toiles d'araignée: ils avaient beau lancer un sortilège presque quotidiennement, les araignées revenaient, inlassables.

En approchant de la porte qu'il distinguait nettement dans le noir grâce aux rais de lumière provenant de l'intérieur, Albus entendit nettement le brouhaha des conversations diverses et variées. Il était de notoriété publique, du moins dans la famille des Weasley, que cette pièce existait. Par là même, il était habituel que la quasi totalité de la nouvelle génération se retrouve dans le repère après les cours. Ce soir ne verrait pas dérogation à la règle. D'autant plus qu'Aaron voulait étudier une dernière fois avec eux le programme des réjouissances, étape indispensable puisqu'elle coordonnait ensuite toutes les autres: la lumière, les effets pyrotechniques et bien entendu la chanson du final... Sur laquelle ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

Une chose restait toutefois par rapport à cette chanson, Albus avait parié dix Mornilles avec Syrielle qu'Emily aurait le dernier mot. Aussi convaincants soient les arguments de Rose.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans le repère: les choses n'avaient pas été changées depuis que cette pièce avait été crée il y avait de cela plus de cinquante ans: quatre lourds fauteuils au cuir usé encadraient une petite cheminé. Au centre de la pièce, une longue table en bois massif pouvant accueillir jusqu'à dix personnes occupait à elle seule presque tout l'espace. La pièce cachée, à laquelle on accédait normalement en déplaçant un livre était désormais ouverte en permanence. On distinguait nettement une immense photo des Maraudeurs, ainsi qu'une autre table et un petit atelier potion. Enfin, une troisième pièce poussiéreuse avait été investie elle aussi. Aaron y avait installé une bonne partie de ses instruments pour pouvoir avancer sur ses arrangements.

Albus avait vu juste lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'au moins la moitié des Weasley serait là: Roxanne était élégamment vautrée dans un des fauteuils, les jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir, elle lisait (ou plutôt relisait) l'un des livres des Maraudeurs. Près d'elle, Louis et Elzo étaient penchés sur leurs devoirs. Plus loin, quasiment invisible derrière leurs écrans d'ordinateurs, les deux S trafiquaient il ne savait quoi.

Assise à même le sol, dans un coin de la pièce, Albus repéra Joyce Swift et Kiara Londubat: il mettrait sa main à couper qu'elles étaient en train de décortiquer les dernières rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard.

Rose était en pleine discussion avec Prudy au bout de la grande table, leur discussion semblait passionner Aïday qui, si elle n'y prenait pas part, analysait toutes la paroles. Albus fronça les sourcils en notant l'absence de Simon avant de le repérer près de Molly. Ces deux-là devaient encore évoquer leur passion pour les pays étrangers.

Bien évidemment, Albus devina qu'Emily, Lily et Aaron devaient se trouver dans la petite pièce attenante, d'où s'élevaient des notes de musique.

Enfin, Albus repéra James et Alyne dans la pièce du fond, probablement en train de plancher sur leur bouquet final.

Alors, Albus? Encore le dernier?

Le jeune Potter eut une grimace et se tourna vers la cheminée où July Londubat, sa meilleure amie, le dévisageait d'un regard sévère.

M'enfin, July... C'est... Plein de monde dans les escaliers.

Mais bien sûr... De toute façon, c'est ton problème. Moi, Aaron ne m'attend pas.

Albus soupira et prit la direction de la petite pièce, bientôt suivit de Rose.

En entrant, Albus reçut et le très célèbre regard d'Aaron (hérité de feu son grand-père) et celui de Lily (hérité de leur grand-mère paternelle... ou maternelle, Albus n'arrivait jamais à choisir) alors qu'Emily posait son violon pour lui adresser un sourire lumineux.

- Coucou, Al'! On n'attendait plus que toi.

- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

- Pas grave, grogna Lily. C'est pas comme si c'était exceptionnel.

- Peu importe... On a bien avancé en t'attendant. Il ne nous reste que le choix de la dernière chanson. Pour le bouquet final, lui expliqua Aaron.

Albus se laissa choir sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez besoin de moi? Je vous ai donné mon avis non?

- Nous devons être tous d'accord Albus. C'est très important et tu le sais! S'exclama Rose.

- Je sais, grogna le jeune homme.

Puis il ajouta avec un soupir:

- Allez Rosie... On t'écoute...

- Donc je proposais _Milles Coeurs Debouts _de Cali... C'est une très belle chanson, rythmée qui...

Albus ferma les yeux et lâcha la conversation. Tout ce tintamarre pour qu'Aaron décrète, quand Emily aurait usé de tout son charme à grand renfort de sourires enfantins, que l'on garderait la chanson du Roi Lion.

Rose était simplement trop têtue et fière pour admettre sa défaite face à la jeune Poufsouffle.

…

De l'autre côté du mur, les conversations allaient bon train même si Molly, Prudy et Joyce étaient parties.

Alyne repoussa une mèche blonde rebelle avec un geste agacé. Sans s'en apercevoir vraiment, elle laissa sur son front une tâche de peinture rouge.

Les yeux rivés sur son travail, elle continua de donner des couleurs à son dessin.

Une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans lui renvoyait déjà un sourire éclatant, Alyne s'appliquait maintenant à donner à ses mèches multicolores cette impression de joyeux fouillis, fourni de boucles emmêlées, d'épis indomptables et bien entendu, des conséquences d'une improbable aventure durant laquelle la petite fille avait certainement dû affronter maints dangers, monstres et combats.

Lillendrine était cette petite inconnue qui leur était aussi chère qu'une soeur.

Alyne l'aimait de tout son coeur, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais leur mère leur en parlait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Lillendrine Mélindra Lupin: la huitième Black-Malefoy.

Aussi s'appliquait-elle à faire ressortir dans un simple dessin toute son histoire, toute sa fraîcheur, toute sa joie de vivre.

C'était ce qu'elle gardait des souvenirs de William.

Non loin d'elle, James releva les yeux de sa dure besogne. Il lui restait encore quatre-vingt pages. Il avait beau s'y mettre tous les soirs pour recopier cette fichue liste, et ce depuis cet été, il avait toujours l'impression de faire du sur place. D'autant qu'Aaron ne se privait pas de lui ponctionner le peu de temps libre qu'il avait pour caser des répétitions. Quelle idée aussi que de s'être proposé il y avait cinq ans pour être le chanteur de leur petit groupe...  
>Il décida donc de s'octroyer une pause et détailla le dessin de sa meilleure amie.<p>

Alyne était dotée d'un fin talent de dessinatrice. Ce don était certainement lié à ses pouvoirs Acathlants. Elle avait une mémoire photographique exceptionnelle, hors norme même. C'était la seule trace de l'héritage de sa mère sur cette Magie, mais c'était un don particulièrement puissant.

Sous ses doigts naissaient des dessins aussi criants de réalisme que des photographies.

Le regard de James glissa sur le visage d'Alyne: la peinture, comme toujours, avait allumé une lumière en elle.

Non, plus que cela. C'était un feu dévorant qui la faisait irradier.

Ses yeux semblaient plus bleus, sa peau plus dorée et tout son être dégageait une grâce envoûtante.

James eut un sourire discret : s'il avait accepté sa dure mission c'était aussi pour ça.

Pour assister à la métamorphose d'Alyne. Un privilège qu'elle réservait généralement à Aaron, et parfois à son père.

Quand Alyne Black-Malefoy peignait, elle redevenait elle-même.

Et la vraie Alyne était synonyme de douceur, de sérénité et d'harmonie.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son oeuvre, croisa son regard et lui offrit un sourire plein de chaleur avant de retourner guider son pinceau de ses mains d'or.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, laissa ses yeux errer dans le vide... Avant d'attraper son propre pinceau, de le tremper dans l'encre de Chine et de se remettre au travail.

…

Albus s'échappa de la pièce des négociations au pas de course. La décision quant à la chanson du bouquet final était -enfin- prise, le programme entériné et il craignait sincèrement qu'Aaron le garde encore.

Il se dirigea vers Syrielle et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Par ici mes dix Mornilles...

La jeune femme mit quelques instants à décrocher de son écran, et lorsqu'elle lui accorda son attention, ce fût pour lui lancer l'habituel:

- Excuse-moi Al', tu disais quelque chose?

Albus ne s'en formalisa pas et répéta sa phrase:

- Par ici mes dix Mornilles. La chanson d'Emily a été adoptée.

- T'es pas sérieux?

- Oh que si.

- Je te l'avais dit, Sissi. Emily gagne toujours, intervint Sarah sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin de sortilège.

Syrielle grimaça avant de consentir à sortir sa bourse et à tendre à Albus son dû.

- Faire des affaires avec toi est un vrai plaisir, Syrielle. A charge de revanche, cousine.

Et Albus s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret. La soirée n'avait pas été si mauvaise au final.

…

Alyne s'essuya les mains sur son chiffon humide et observa son travail: les mèches multicolores de Lillendrine la faisait ressembler à un oiseau tropical. Alyne sourit, satisfaite du résultat, avant de s'avancer vers James. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et parcouru des yeux la liste de noms que James s'acharnait à recopier.

Un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il restait encore à faire lui arracha un sourire discret.

- On en reste là pour ce soir? Murmura-t-elle.

James se redressa avec un grognement.

- J'en ai ma claque... Surtout qu'il faut que je jette un oeil sur les textes...

- Ah oui c'est vrai... Je crois que je les connais bien.

- T'as pas de mérite. Tu retiens tout en une seule lecture. Je vais finir pas croire que tu m'as donné ce travail uniquement pour être la seule à être en état de chanter le 31.

- Mais bien sûr... Tu sais bien que ce ne serait pas pareil! Répliqua Alyne en riant.

James étouffa un bâillement et s'étira.

- Tu sais que tu as de la peinture sur le front?

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, juste là... Répondit James en lui touchant le front du bout des doigts.

Alyne porta son chiffon et le passa rapidement à l'endroit que James lui avait indiqué, la fraîcheur de l'eau remplaça les doigts chauds de son meilleur ami.

- Il t'en reste.

- Pas grave. Je compte me laver ce soir... Tu connais, la douche?

James haussa un sourcil mais ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il était trop fatigué pour cela.

Il réussit à rassembler suffisamment de volonté pour se lever et s'approcha du portrait de Lillendrine.

- Pas mal... Murmura-t-il. Très réussit en fait. Tu en as pour combien de temps encore?

- A ce rythme? Une bonne semaine je pense. Après je me fais ton grand-père et j'aurai fini.

James retint son éclat de rire.

- Quoi? Demanda Alyne en voyant ses yeux brillants, signe qui annonçait des bêtises.

- Rien... C'est juste le « je me _fais_ ton grand-père » qui m'a interpellé...

- Hahaha... Marmonna Alyne en tournant les talons. On y va?

James acquiesça et la rejoignit. Ils saluèrent les deux S et prirent la direction de leur maison.

Ils durent bien entendu se méfier de Leighton Tecker. Si ce dernier n'avait pas un familier comme son prédécesseur, il avait cependant pris le parti de camper devant l'une des salles communes... Et à la différence de Rusard, Tecker était particulièrement endurant. Mieux valait éviter de le croiser dans les couloirs et de se lancer ensuite dans une course poursuite. Très mauvaise idée d'ailleurs. Regulus et lui en avaient déjà fait les frais: Tecker avait semblé encore plus satisfait de les inviter pour une dizaine d'heure en retenue pour, je cite : « errance tardive dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et résistance à arrestation ». James avait d'ailleurs une théorie: Leighton Tecker avait dû être flic dans une autre vie ou alors avant Poudlard.

Cette fois-ci, ils eurent de la chance...

Bon, ils avaient vérifié sur la Carte des Maraudeurs avant de partir.

James et Alyne retrouvèrent avec la même satisfaction leur salle commune qui, à cette heure, était absolument déserte.

James jeta son sac de cours sur le tapis et s'écroula près de la cheminée, où le feu à demi-éteint dispensait encore une maigre lumière.

- Je vais aller me coucher... Murmura Alyne en étouffant un bâillement alors qu'elle le regardait sortir ses textes pour le 31.

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider à apprendre ça? Demanda-t-il avec une mine désespérée.

Alyne lui rendit un sourire désolé:

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas c'est que je ne peux pas: demain, le soleil va me réveiller de bonne heure et il me reste quelques devoirs à expédier.

James tenta de lui faire une mine de chien battu...

Sauf qu'Alyne avait six frères et sœurs, dont William, élu meilleur imitateur-du-chiot-battu-aux-yeux-larmoyants international.

Alyne lui sourit, indulgente, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre la direction de son dortoir (et surtout de son lit).

- Bon courage, Jamesie...

- Ne m'appelle pas Jamesie, Alyne!

Alors que l'éclat de rire n'était pas encore éteint, James savait qu'il était déjà seul dans la salle commune. C'est avec un regard désespéré mais décidé qu'il commença à relire les textes des chansons...

...

Regulus suivait Alyne, James et Lily aux côtés de Jessi et Andrew. Ils avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans un quart d'heure avec le professeur Lupin. Pour une fois, Regulus avait hâte que le cours commence. Il savait de source sûre que Lupin et Crivey leur avaient préparés une surprise de taille pour ce matin. De ce qu'il savait c'était pour les préparer aux Aspic's: Regulus avait aperçu Layla Elsner sur la carte des Maraudeurs hier soir et si sa mémoire était bonne, il s'agissait d'une Auror, fraîchement nommée. C'était également la meilleure amie de Violette Lupin... Beaucoup de coïncidences en peu de temps...

Le professeur Lupin les attendaient devant sa salle.

- Aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons pas classe ici: le professeur Crivey nous attend déjà dans le parc... En route!

Et Remus Lupin prit la direction des escaliers... que ses élèves venaient vaillamment de monter: Regulus rit avec Lily des malédictions d'Alyne. S'il y avait une chose que la jeune femme n'aimait pas faire, c'était bien de l'exercice. Surtout quand il se révélait inutile.

Ils gagnèrent le parc dans un très relatif silence: le professeur Crivey leur offrit un sourire avant de leur présenter son invité.

Regulus détailla l'invité en question comme un bon nombre de garçons... _Très belle surprise_, songea-t-il.

- Jeunes gens, voici Layla Elsner: elle est Auror et est venue pour vous faire partager son savoir sur les duels.

La jeune femme leur envoya un sourire charmant qui fit étinceler son regard vert d'eau.

Regulus qui avait essayé de se concentrer sur le discours de son professeur sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son coeur s'accélérer lorsque Layla leur adressa un clin d'oeil en les reconnaissant.

Layla était une jeune femme élancée, à la silhouette déliée que mettaient en valeur des vêtements moldus. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval dégageant un visage ovale aux traits harmonieux.

Elle ne tarda pas à prendre la parole une fois que Crivey ait expliqué le déroulement de la séance.

Regulus sursauta en entendant sa voix, occupé comme il l'était à la dévorer des yeux, il n'avait rien écouter...

- Vous allez vous répartir par groupe de deux et commencer un duel: inutile de vous blessez, désarmez juste votre adversaire. Je viendrais regarder vos techniques... Ensuite il est fort probable que je vous répartisse par niveau, afin d'éviter des accidents malheureux! En place.

Regulus s'ébroua avec un temps de retard. Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir où il habitait.

Comme à l'ordinaire, il se mit avec Andrew puisque Jessi s'était fait harponner par Rosaly Spencer avant que Layla ait pu finir sa phrase. Du reste, James et Alyne étaient ensembles, Lily et Rose aussi et Aaron s'était mis avec Zabini.

Regulus salua Andrew cérémonieusement avant de se mettre en garde.

Son meileur ami lui décocha un _Stupéfix_ qu'il dévia d'un _Protego_. Il répliqua avec un _Expelliarmus _avant d'enchaîner avec un _Bloc-jambe _et un _Rictumsempra._ Andrew les évita de justesse mais réussit à lancer un _Expelliarmus _à son tour.

Regulus l'esquiva et repartit à l'attaque.

La Défense contre les Forces du Mal était de loin sa matière préférée, la seule qu'il prenait vraiment la peine d'étudier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait plus tard mais il était certain de continuer dans cette voie.

Regulus renvoya si bien le _Stupéfix _d'Andrew que son meilleur ami le reçut en pleine poitrine.

- Merde! Souffla Regulus en se précipitant vers lui.

Déjà, Lupin et Layla étaient à ses côtés.

- Il me semblait vous avoir demander de désarmer votre adversaire! Dit d'ailleurs la jeune Auror.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès... J'ai juste renvoyé son _Stupéfix!_ Se défendit Regulus alors que le rouge lui montait légèrement aux joues.

- Et bien tu as dû y mettre toute ta volonté Regulus... Remarqua Lupin.

- _Enervatum! _Marmonna Layla en lançant le sort sur Andrew.

Le jeune Gryffondor battit des paupières et commença à se redresser.

- Et ben mon vieux! On peut dire que tu le maîtrises bien ton charme du bouclier! Grimaça-t-il.

Regulus rit doucement et l'aida à se relever.

- Désolé... C'était pas prémédité...

- J'espère bien!

- Vous vous sentez bien Monsieur Scar? Demanda Remus.

- Bien sûr Professeur...

- Très bien... Tout le monde retourne à son duel! Avec prudence! Lança Remus aux élèves qui, interpelés, avaient cessé de se battre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le cours se termina sans événements notables. Regulus affronta Lily, James et Jessi par la suite et bien que James lui mena la vie dure, il réussit à gagner tous ses duels.

A la fin du cours, Layla s'approcha de lui:

- Je t'ai observé Regulus, tu as une très bonne technique de sort et de duel. Tu pourrais faire un bon Auror tu sais?

Regulus, flatté par le compliment mais intimidé par la jeune femme ne pu que bafouiller une réponse inintelligible alors que son visage s'enflammait.

La jeune femme n'insista pas mais lui offrit un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

…

Durant ce temps, dans les couloirs qui entouraient la Grande Salle Elzo Black-Malefoy tentait désespérément de trouver une célèbre nature morte qui, disait-on, révélait un passage secret. Il en était à sa quatorzième tentative depuis le début de l'année et il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à se décourager...

Sauf qu'il avait entrevu la Carte des Maraudeurs la veille alors qu'elle était abandonnée au repère: si Rogue n'avait pas modifié l'agencement des couloirs (et il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit un jour arrivé), Elzo devrait tomber sur l'objet de ses espoirs en tournant à droite au prochain couloir.

- Bingo! Souffla le jeune homme en apercevant la reproduction fidèle d'un saladier remplit de fruits.

Elzo tendit la main vers la poire et la chatouilla soigneusement.

La poire se trémoussa avant de se transformer en poignée.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Elzo alors qu'il se glissait derrière la porte.

…

Le spectacle était aussi grandiose que ce qu'espérait Elzo: la salle dont le tableau dissimulait l'entrée était aussi vaste que la Grande Salle : des dizaines de poêles, de casseroles, de marmites, décoraient les murs alors qu'une immense cheminée en brique rouge occupait une grande partie du mur en face de lui.

Elzo resta quelques secondes immobile à contempler la cuisine de Poudlard.

Un Elfe de Maison au nez étroit se terminant par une proéminence ronde et aux oreilles en forme de coeur finit par venir lui demander ce qu'il désirait:

- J'aimerais cuisiner avec vous... Si vous le voulez bien, naturellement.

L'Elfe de Maison, qui en quarante-trois ans de service, avait vu suffisamment d'élèves pour pouvoir dire avec fierté que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre, en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

...

Emily, Aïday, Kiara et Simon étaient installés près de la cheminée dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Aaron avait fait preuve d'une mansuétude absolue en ne programmant pas de répétitions ce soir: Emily avait donc pu passé une soirée tranquille avec ses trois meilleurs amis, chose qui avait été rare depuis la rentrée.

Ils avaient expédié leurs devoirs en quatrième vitesse et si au début ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien (surtout de l'école et des profs à vrai dire) la conversation avait été habilement déviée par Kiara sur son sujet de prédilection : les potins.

La jeune Serpentarde avait commencé par leur présenter les probables futurs couples de l'école: Aïday avait vite donné son avis et Emily le sien.

Lorsque Kiara avait avancé les noms d'Albus et de sa grande soeur July, Emily avait éclaté de rire:

- Kiara! Tu es parfois naïve... Même si Albus ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour July, il faudrait attendre au moins quatre ou cinq ans avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive... Tu connais les Potter autant que moi, non? Ils sont capables d'une auto-conviction inébranlable.

- Mais ils sont tout le temps ensembles! Les deux S sont revenues et...

- Mes soeurs passent la plupart de leur temps ensembles, connectées à leurs ordinateurs. Un troll enragé aurait tout le mal du monde à attirer leur attention... Alors Albus et July...

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Emi'!

La jeune Poufsouffle avait eu ce sourire en coin de ceux qui sont sûr d'eux, mais n'avait rien ajouté.

Kiara allait relancer ses pronostiques lorsqu'une Poufsouffle de leur année : Coleen quelque chose, s'était approchée d'eux:

- Emily, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'y connaissais en... enfin... je me suis fâchée avec mon grand-frère et... je... je ne sais pas quoi faire... Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne me parle plus...

Kiara avait vu les yeux d'Emily s'illuminer alors que sa meilleure amie se redressait. Elle fit une place à la jeune fille et commença à l'écouter.

La jeune Serpentard échangea un regard amusé avec Aïday:

- Je crains que nous n'aurons plus une miette d'attention jusqu'à demain, murmura Aïday.

- C'est une certitude... Sinon, dis-moi Aïday, tu as des nouvelles de tes parents?

- Oui, ils sont en Amazonie pour le moment. Ils sont sur la trace d'une espèce de singe qui pourrait interagir avec la magie...

Kiara aquiesça d'un signe de tête: les parents d'Aïday, Luna et Rolf Scamander étaient de fameux explorateurs, ils parcouraient le monde à la recherche d'animaux rares ou inconnus. Malgré les moqueries de leurs collègues, ils avait longtemps cherché le Ronflack's Cornu...

Pour finir par le trouver!

Kiara avait vu une photo une fois: l'animal était une espèce de boule uniforme, à la fourrure rousse qui faisait de petits paquets peu ragoûtants, le tout rehaussé d'oreilles en forme de trèfles et des yeux globuleux d'un orange profond. Il y avait bien sûr une corne, immense... Du moins par rapport à la taille de l'animal: elle faisait bien cinquante centimètres... Bref, Kiara n'avait pas été très emballée au final.

La jeune Serpentard resta encore un peu à discuter avec Aïday et Simon avant de partir pour sa salle commune.

Kiara avançait d'un pas soutenu dans les couloirs des cachots pour rejoindre sa salle commune avant le couvre-feu. Le professeur Roffchur avait beau avantager les Serpentards à ses heures perdues, s'il la trouvait dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, elle aurait le droit à une retenue.

Elle tourna sur sa gauche, rassurée de reconnaître les lieux et de savoir qu'elle arriverait bientôt quand elle se prit les pieds dans quelque chose.

Non, quand ses jambes se retrouvèrent bloqués par un sortilège.

Kiara tomba lourdement sur le sol mais sans se laisser démonter, sortit sa baguette et lança le contre-sort. Manque de chance pour ses assaillants, Lorcan et Lysander, les frères aînés d'Aïday, leur avaient tellement lancé ce sortilège à _Canis Major_ qu'à force d'entendre le contre-sort, elle le connaissait très bien.

Elle se releva prestement, bien décidée à regagner au plus vite son dortoir: ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de coup bas: mais foi de Kiara Londubat, cela ne resterait pas impuni longtemps.

Elle regard autour d'elle une dernière fois avant de reprendre son chemin.

C'est ce moment que choisit son assaillant pour se montrer.

Il avait trois ans de plus qu'elle: ses yeux d'un bleu glacial la fixaient avec haine.

- Bonsoir Malefoy. Un problème?

- On peut le dire comme ça... Souffla le jeune homme alors que ses lèvres bougèrent à peine.

- Laisse moi deviné... Tu as oublié le mot de passe? Tu t'es perdu? Ou alors c'est ton cerveau qui a pris la direction de l'équateur ? Je le comprends cela dit... N'importe qui aurait envie de fuir une odeur pareil! Tu n'es pas au courant qu'il y a des douches en ce bas monde? Cingla Kiara, la voix aussi froide que le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Elle vit la mâchoire de Malefoy se contracter alors que sa main se resserrait sur le manche de sa baguette. Toutefois, il réussit à rester maître de lui-même.

- Je vais te dire ce qu'est mon problème, Londubat... Non contente de ramener un nom de Gryffondor dans l'antre des Serpentards, tu te permets d'y ramener ta bande de copains débiles... Il va falloir que tu choisisses ton camp, Londubat... Ou je le ferais pour toi, susurra le jeune homme en plantant un regard promesse de tourments dans le siens.

Dans un geste pleinement maîtrisé, il tourna les talons.

Kiara mit un certain temps à calmer les battements de son coeur.

D'une chose l'une: Malefoy ne s'attaquerait jamais à elle directement, pour une fois, être la fille, cadette de surcroît, d'un prof avait des avantages. Ensuite, il n'était pas dit qu'elle, Kiara Londubat se laisserait marcher sur les pieds! Elle avait onze ans, certes, mais ce n'était pas un petit trou-du-cul de Malefoy qui allait commencer à le faire.

Kiara reprit le chemin de son dortoir, plusieurs dizaines de plans différents se bousculant déjà dans son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<br>Vous avez passé un bon moment ? Vous vous êtes ennuyez à mourir ? Laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire tout ça !_

_On se dit à dans trois semaines !_

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien !_

_Merci de votre fidélité;)_

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 26/11/2011_


	9. Tous des Adultes en Devenir

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

Emily :

_Tchou !_

_Tu vas bien ?  
>Merci beaucoup pour ta review !<em>

_Et oui, le Roi Lion au pouvoir (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^)_

_Scorpius n'est pas un lâche, c'est un Malefoy, pure souche._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Les rivalités entre les maisons sont aussi vieilles que Poudlard lui-même et à mon sens, il faudra encore une bonne dizaine de guerres pour que les sorciers apprennent enfin la leçon.. Et pour ce qui est de Scorpius Malefoy... Et bien Lucius a perpétré un nouvel héritier puisque son très cher fils aîné a quelque peu changé de camp..._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Salut tout le monde les gens !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Moi, super bien ! C'est les vacances ! Et même si elles s'annoncent bien chargée (de mathématiques notamment), je vais enfin pouvoir écrire un peu plus ! Et par le sang des Figés, rien que ça, c'est juste génial. (non, je ne suis pas en manque, c'est une idée reçue)_

_A part ça, un nouveau chapitre... Plutôt sympa, encore très gentil, un peu plus court que le précédent mais au moins 7 pages, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Cela dit, je l'aime bien quand même..._

_Je vous laisse avec les Monster Munch;)_

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Aaron termina sa tasse de café avec une grimace: dire qu'il allait devoir supporter ce jus de chaussettes pendant encore une année... En face de lui, Elzo lui envoya un regard amusé: depuis qu'il avait fait sa première année à Abracadabra, l'école de sorcellerie Italienne, Elzo avait lui aussi prit l'habitude de boire un bon café matinale.

Bien entendu, si la qualité du café en question avait tendance à fluctuer entre les différentes écoles, il fallait tout de même avouer que Poudlard détenait la palme. Elzo avait abandonné son rituel matinal depuis leur premier petit-déjeuner... Aaron le soupçonnait cependant d'essayer de convertir les Elfes de Maison à l'art du café: preuve était le délicat breuvage qu'il avait bu il y avait trois jours.

Aaron secoua la tête et commença à se lever: il avait cours de Métamorphose et si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure, il se devait tout de même d'être à l'heure. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa jumelle, salua le reste de la bande et s'éloigna à grands pas.

La Métamorphose était l'un des rares cours qu'Aaron suivait uniquement avec les Serpentards.

- Ciao 'Ron! Come vai? Lui lança Twyla en le rejoignant sur le chemin.

- Très bien Twyla, et toi?

- Tsss... Tu pourrais me répondre en version originale tout de même!

Aaron sourit: c'était le jeux préféré de Twyla ces trois dernières semaines. Elle essayait de lui arracher des discours italiens depuis qu'elle avait apprit d'Alyne qu'ils habitaient en Italie.

- Je suis en Écosse, ce serait mal approprié. Dis-moi, où sont Juda et Kim? Demanda Aaron en n'apercevant pas les amis de Twyla.

- Ils se sont levés tôt ce matin, ils avaient du travail en retard pour la Métamorphose. Je suppose qu'ils sont encore à la bibliothèque. Ils ont intérêt à être à l'heure parce que Docker a beau être gentille, deux retards de suite ça risque de faire beaucoup.

- C'est certain...

- C'est un grand truc chez toi de répondre par des phrases de moins de dix mots?

- Tu les comptes? Sourit Aaron.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que répondre à une question par une autre question était mal polie?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire?

Il vit Twyla ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer avant de le fusiller du regard.

- Très bien, un point pour toi... Tu es prêt pour la Méta? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Non, comme à l'ordinaire.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as prit cette option.

- Parce que Poudlard est la meilleure école et que j'ai des lacunes à combler.

- Hein hein... Ce ne sont plus des lacunes ce sont des gouffres...

Aaron grimaça... Il était une véritable catastrophe en Métamorphose... Minerva McGonagall, une amie de ses parents, avait bien tenté de faire remonter son niveau catastrophique mais à presque cent-vingt ans sa patience était aux orties. Elle avait finit par clamer qu'il était presque aussi mauvais que Neville Londubat à ses débuts et que, même si ça la tuait, elle n'était pas de taille à accomplir un deuxième miracle.

Aaron s'était fait charrier tout l'été par Alyne et Lily, toutes deux des expertes en la matière et en était toujours au même point.

Il commençait à voir poindre dans le regard de leur professeur un début de sincère découragement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur salle de classe: Kim et Juda les attendaient déjà et aux vues de leurs cernes, ils avaient vraiment dû se lever très tôt.

Kim Dimes était une jeune fille au visage étroit qui était assez rarement éclairé d'un sourire. Elle portait ses cheveux bruns frisés très courts ce qui l'aidait singulièrement quand elle affichait sa mine sévère que sa position de préfète lui donnait souvent le loisir d'utiliser.

Juda Eliraz était un jeune homme assez petit et svelte au visage constamment enjoué. Aaron avait cependant apprit à se méfier de ses sourires enjôleurs: Juda était un redoutable manipulateur.

- Salut! Leur lança-t-il d'ailleurs en se relevant avec difficulté.

- Salut Juda! Répondit Aaron. Alors ces devoirs?

- Une formalité... Tu as fait ceux que tu avais en plus? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr... J'ai cru qu'Alyne allait me tuer hier soir mais j'ai réussit...

Juda éclata de rire et Aaron lui sourit: sa soeur n'était pas très pédagogue... Dame patience ne s'était pas foncièrement penchée sur son berceau... Ou plutôt, Alyne avait une patience à l'aulne de son audition: sélective.

Le professeur Docker arriva et leur fit signe d'entrer: c'était une femme assez âgée, à la silhouette toute en rondeur et qui ne dépassait pas Juda... qui pourtant n'était pas très grand. Son visage, bien qu'avenant et souriant, était tiré par un masque de juste sévérité.

Twyla tendit sa main à Kim et l'aida à se lever.

Aaron prit place au fond de la classe aux côtés de Juda alors que les filles s'exilaient au premier rang.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un nouveau sujet: la métamorphose appliquée aux objets de grande dimension. Nous passerons la première heure à faire du cours théorique puis je testerais votre niveau sur des objets de taille moyenne.

Aaron sentit les yeux de son professeur se poser sur lui.

Allons bon, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

A côté de lui, le ricanement discret de Juda fit échos à sa pensée.

…

De leur côté, Alyne, Lily et Rose s'étaient rendues à leur module de Magie Élémentaire que Willow dirigeait: elles savaient dors et déjà qu'aujourd'hui, elles auraient le droit à un cours théorique aussi avaient-elles pris la direction de l'aile ouest, là où les salles des différentes options avaient été installées.

Ils étaient une petite quinzaine à suivre ce module: cette pratique de la magie qui remontait à plus de deux millénaires n'était pas très répandue en Angleterre, ou du moins avait perdu en importance face à la magie traditionnelle. Seules quelques écoles l'enseignaient encore et la plus renommée était bien sûre celle de Salem.

Seulement après tant de siècles, le nombre de personnes pouvant la pratiquer instinctivement s'était considérablement réduit...

Les trois jeunes filles en faisaient parties mais si Alyne le tenait de sa mère et probablement de sa grand-mère de façon naturelle, Lily était une véritable arriviste. Si Mélindra Black n'avait pas transmis ses pouvoirs à son père la nuit de la bataille, il y aurait eut peu de chance qu'elle développe une telle sensibilité d'elle-même... Bien que...

Rose était une exception à elle seule, si la promesse d'un nouveau savoir l'avait poussée vers ce module, elle s'était découverte avec surprise de véritables prédispositions.

- Bonjour jeunes gens! S'exclama Willow. Elle leur adressa son immuable sourire et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Les élèves s'installèrent dans le calme et Willow vint se poser face à eux: elle leur faisait rarement apprendre de longs discours rébarbatifs. Elle considérait qu'une heure de pratique valait une minute de discours mais se ménageait tout de même quelques cours théoriques, histoire de poser des bases et des connaissances solides... Ainsi que de répéter les consignes de sécurité.

- Depuis le début de cette année, je vous ai apprit à détecter les différentes lignes d'énergie qui circulent naturellement sur Terre. Ce travail a été facilité par la situation de Poudlard qui se situe et génère un véritable maelström magique. Aujourd'hui je vais tenter de vous faire comprendre la difficulté et le danger que représente cette Magie...

Alyne, Lily et Rose sortirent leurs parchemins et commencèrent à prendre des notes.

Les trois amies avaient eu de longues discussions avec Mélindra cet été et si l'Être de Lumière n'était plus capable de capter la moindre particule magique, le savoir coulait encore en elle...

C'est certainement ce qui les avaient décidées à prendre ce module optionnel.

- Je vais vous apprendre à canaliser l'énergie que vous commencer tous à percevoir: seulement il va falloir que vous oublier ce que vous avez apprit ces six dernières années. Je tiens à vous mettre en garde, l'énergie magique à l'état brute comme celle que nous utilisons demande une intense concentration et une très forte dépense d'énergie. Elle peut également entrer en contact avec votre énergie propre : si votre Karma et l'énergie magique se lient de façon trop intime, elles risquent de devenir indissociables. Alors ils vous deviendra impossible de vous empêcher de vous connecter aux lignes d'énergie. C'est un cercle vicieux et extrêmement dangereux. C'est pourquoi je vous interdis formellement de pratiquer cette magie sans moi! Les conséquences pourraient être mortelles pour vos proches, pour vous ou tout simplement pour votre Karma.

Willow continua de leur exposer mise en garde et techniques de bases: ils allaient devoir apprendre à dissocier leur magie propre et l'énergie magique extérieure et pour cela, les prochains cours seraient dévoués à l'apprentissage de la relaxation et de la méditation.

Comme toujours, Willow leur demanda de ranger plume, parchemins et encre et leur montra des tapis que la plupart des élèves identifièrent comme des tapis de sols moldus.

Ils passèrent presque une demi-heure à apprendre les bases de la relaxation.

…

James, Regulus, Andrew et Jessi recopiaient avec attention la liste de vocabulaire que venait de leur donner Gabrielle Theis.

La jeune soeur de Fleur Weasley était devenue professeur d'Allemand depuis qu'elle avait épousé son mari, Ludvic : un Berlinois pures souches.

Pour être honnêtes, si les garçons avaient choisis cette option en première année c'était bien parce que Gabrielle les avait toujours fascinés.

Si Andrew maîtrisait avec assez de talents la langue de Goethe, les trois autres étaient comment dire... A la ramasse la plus total. Ils avaient réussit à bafouiller cinq mots, presque autant de verbes, et à broder en tout et pour tout dix lignes à leurs Buse's. Par un miracle encore à ce jour inexpliqué, ils avaient obtenu un A et donc un sauf conduit pour encore deux années d'incompréhension...

Une incompréhension toutefois béate devant le charme de leur professeur.

…

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils avaient eu le loisir de se retrouver au cours de sortilège, le nombre de décibels qui s'élevaient dans le repère des Maraudeurs tira une grimace à Aaron. Inutile de proposer une répétition ce soir, il n'obtiendrait absolument rien d'un tel ramassis d'excités.

James et Regulus étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce avec Dominique, Edmund et Fred et commentaient à grands renforts de gestes les résultats de leurs équipes de Quidditch. Si Lily ne s'était pas mêlée à la discussion (par encore du moins) c'est parce qu'elle était perdue dans un débat avec Rose, Molly et Sarah à propos de leurs cours respectifs de Runes et de langues anciennes.

Emily, Aiday et Simon étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Kiara. La jeune Serpentard tramait quelque chose de louche depuis quelques jours et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle embauche ses meilleurs amis.

D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, Syrielle était partie voler au-dessus de la forêt Interdite, histoire d'aller écouter les histoires soufflées par le vent.

Albus et July étaient aux abonnés absents, sans oublié Elzo...

Bref, même si impossible n'était pas Black, aucuns espoirs pour ce soir.

Il vit Alyne lever les yeux de son carnet à dessins: sa jumelle passait le plus clair de son temps à crayonner tout et n'importe quoi, de l'expression sévère d'un professeur à un feu de cheminé.

Elle referma son carnet, planta son crayon de papier dans son chignon et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu as l'air bien sérieux 'Ron, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Je me demandais comment nous allions pouvoir êtres prêts pour le 31 avec une telle absence de répétition.

- Aaron, même avec cinq répétitions par jour, tu estimerais que cela serait insuffisant... La journée a été longue pour tout le monde, même pour toi... Fait une pause.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que la journée a été longue pour moi? Demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Il me semble que tu étais au comble du désespoir en Métamorphose...

Aaron grimaça: il avait eut toute la peine du monde à transformer une assiette en bol.

Alyne rit et lui tendit une main secourable.

- Viens mon jumeau, on va aller prendre l'air...

Aaron attrapa sa guitare et lui emboita le pas.

…

Ils débouchèrent au sommet de la tour Noire. Alyne lui lâcha la main et monta sur le parapet. Ses bras s'écartèrent et un vent léger vint fouetter son visage, faisant voleter des mèches bondes échappées de sa coiffure.

- Ça fait du bien... Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec lenteur, les pieds dans le vide.

Aaron la vit scruter l'horizon avec attention avant qu'elle ne pointe son bras vers le lac Noire.

- Sissi est là-bas! Tu la voies?

Aaron fouilla la direction indiquée par sa jumelle: la nuit avait beau être claire, la lune était encore un jeune croissant... Et de toute façon il savait que Syrielle devait avoir la taille d'une épingle à cheveux depuis son observatoire.

- Non, mais je te crois.

Alyne se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Ça fait du bien un peu de calme, non?

- Je croyais que tu avais une oreille sélective?

- Commence pas avec ça... Le repère est sur-éclairé et ils sont agités comme des puces sur le dos d'un chien.

- Jolie métaphore, je suis sûre que Papily apprécie.

Alyne lui tira la langue.

- Tu es assise sur la tombe de Maman, remarqua-t-il en voyant la plaque de marbre.

- Je sais, c'est très confortable, répondit-elle en se trémoussant légèrement.

Aaron secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés: la nuit était presque silencieuse... Du moins pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas écouter: ce n'était pas le cas d'Aaron. Autour de lui, il entendait le vent sur la pierre, sur les tuiles, dans les gouttières qu'il transformait en flûtes géantes. Plus éloignés, le clapotis de l'eau sur les rives du Lac Noir et le bruits des insectes et des animaux nocturnes. Enfin, pareil à un murmure, le bruissement des feuilles, le vol d'un oiseau de nuit, certainement une chouette et la course d'un galop éperdu.

Aaron installa sa guitare et joua quelques accords lents et doux : si sa jumelle avait une vision et une mémoire photographique hors norme, lui pouvait reconnaître quasiment tous les sons, à la fréquence près. C'était leur seul héritage Acathlant mais il leur était infiniment plus précieux que les dômes protecteurs d'Emily.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Alyne et remarqua le petit carnet rose qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Du nouveau? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus ou moins dégagée.

- Un peu, je n'ai pas trop le temps à cause de toi et du 31 octobre prochain mais... j'ai réussit à attraper trois beaux jeunes spécimens dans mes filets.

- Pas mal pour quelqu'un de surbooké. Et alors?

- Et bien, les Australiens gardent la première place, je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à mieux...

Aaron ne répondit pas. D'eux sept, seuls Alyne et William avaient perpétré cette étrange tradition de Sirius Black, feu leur grand-père, qui consistait à collectionner des conquêtes d'un soir et en l'occurrence pour Alyne, d'une nuit. Heureusement, William s'était calmé depuis sa septième année en Afrique: il avait vu des choses qu'il l'avait fait beaucoup murir.

Alyne quant à elle... Alyne ne semblait pas décidée à changer, malgré les longs (et ennuyeux selon elle) discours de William et les remarques subtiles d'Emily (flippantes dans la bouche d'une gamine de onze ans selon lui).

Pour dire la vérité, Aaron en était encore à se demander ce qui avait pu se passer entre la quatrième année de sa jumelle en Inde et sa sixième année en Australie. Une chose était sûre, ça avait fait ressortir les gênes maternelles chez sa soeur.

- Tu as quelqu'un en vue?

- Peut-être Campbell à Gryffondor ou Murray à Serdaigle...

- Pas d'Andrew Scar ou Jessi Greenwood?

Alyne eut une grimace pensive:

- Non... Andrew a un contrat d'exclusivité avec sa copine et je ne suis pas une garce... Du moins pas à ce point là... Et Jessi... Bof, ça mettrait une sale ambiance entre lui et le groupe. James et Regulus, surtout Reg' en fait, vont me tomber dessus. D'ailleurs, c'est pareil pour ton copain... Juda, c'est ça?

- Ouais...

- Il est mignon mais... bah... Ce sera encore ambigüe après.

- Je transmettrais alors...

- Pourquoi, il était intéressé?

- Tes exploits commencent déjà à faire leur chemin: les rumeurs se propagent vite à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai... De toute façon, c'est moins marrant quand ils sont déjà intéressés.

Aaron leva les yeux au ciel. Lui qui avait espéré qu'Alyne lèverait le pied... Il faudrait qu'il expose le problème à William dans sa prochaine lettre.

Le jeune homme finit par laisser ses doigts jouer avec les cordes de sa guitare.

C'est avec un sourire qu'il entendit la voix d'Alyne se mêler à sa mélodie improvisée: leurs liens fraternels et de sang étaient puissamment ancrés en eux. Des liens uniques, indestructibles, fruits de neuf mois passés dans l'intimité de l'autre.

Des liens qu'ils continuaient d'entretenir depuis leur naissance.

L'héritage Acathlant d'Aaron aurait pu lui coûter sa vue et celui d'Alyne ses oreilles... Seulement, l'entraide était de mise entre eux, sans le savoir vraiment, Alyne entretenait ses yeux alors que lui faisait fonctionner son ouïe.

Partage intime que celui de la magie.

Partage viscérale que celui de ce lien de naissance.

Avec un sourire discret, Aaron accéléra la cadence et monta dans les gammes.

Alyne lui rendit son regard complice, sa voix s'accordant parfaitement avec la douce musique.

Loin au-dessus d'eux, le chant des étoiles leur répondaient.

…

Kiara était tranquillement installée dans la salle commune des Serpentards: elle avait laissé Aïday, Emily et Simon au repère il y avait plus d'une heure et ses devoirs étaient enfin terminés. Elle savourait avec plaisir ce moment de calme.

La salle commune des Serpentards, à l'instar de celle des Serdaigles, était une pièce où le calme régnait en maître, surtout après dix heures du soir. Le peu de personnes qui étaient encore debout travaillaient en silence et justes quelques chuchotements troublaient parfois le silence.

Kiara eut un sourire discret en détaillant la pièce: les murs de pierres brutes contrastaient joliment avec la finesse des meubles et les étroites lucarnes près du plafond laissaient deviner le Lac Noire : elle se sentait bien ici.

Elle s'étira et ferma les yeux un instant.

Avant de les rouvrir aussi vite. Quelqu'un l'observait.

La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui était cette personne.  
>Malefoy.<p>

Un sourire aussi aiguisé que sa répartie étira ses lèvres: s'il croyait l'impressionner en la dardant d'un regard polaire, il avait tout faux.

Absolument tout.

_Flash back._

_Kiara était assise à même le sol, dans un coin du repère des Maraudeurs: en face d'elle, Aïday, Emily et Simon la dardaient d'un regard attentif et... curieux._

_- Vous savez l'autre jour, je vous ai raconté pour Malefoy et ses tentatives d'esprit..._

_- Oui, murmura Simon : à son air soupçonneux, Kiara pouvait affirmer qu'il voyait déjà le coup venir._

_- Et bien... Je me suis demandée si vous pourriez m'aider à le hum... réduire au silence de façon subtile et légale._

_Simon laissa échapper un soupir amusé qui voulait dire « je le savais » alors qu'Aïday haussait un sourcil._

_- Un chantage? Kiara enfin! Tu as essayé de lui parler au moins? S'insurgea Emily._

_Kiara grimaça: Emily partait de la vérité universelle (selon elle du moins) que l'être humain était fondamentalement gentil. Aussi, la jeune Serpentarde savait d'avance qu'elle aurait un mal de chien (sans mauvais jeu de mot) à convaincre Emily du bien fondé de son action._

_- Emily, ton demi-oncle à la noix partage son code génétique avec Lucius Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson! Je pourrais tout aussi bien converser avec les crapauds en bocaux de Kate!_

_- Kiara Londubat! S'écria Emily._

_- Quoi? J'ai pas raison? Aïdy, Simon ? Faites-lui entendre raison par la barbe de Dumbledore!_

_- C'est vrai que Malefoy ne brille pas par sa finesse d'esprit, remarqua Simon ._

_- Emily, il en va de ton accès à la salle des Serpentards et à sa vue imprenable sous le Lac Noir..._

_La jeune Black-Malefoy lui jeta un regard sceptique quant à son argument._

_- Ecoute Emi', je ne t'oblige à rien... Juste j'aimerai que tu me fasses grâce de quelques conseils._

_Emily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui envoya son meilleur regard têtu._

_- On pourrait le suivre, non? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il disparaît souvent... Il cache peut-être quelque chose, proposa Aïday malgré le regard noir d'Emily._

_- Comment tu sais ça?_

_- Je ne parle pas beaucoup Kiara, mais j'observe. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps._

_Kiara fût assez fine pour ne pas répondre à l'insinuation de sa meilleure amie: elle était une incorrigible bavarde et personne ne pourrait jamais changer ça. _

_- Alors Emi'? Ne me dit pas que tu vas rater une occasion en or d'apprendre à connaître la partie obscure de ta famille? Demanda Kiara en plantant ses yeux verts clairs dans ceux cobalt de la jeune fille._

_Elle vit l'hésitation danser dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie: Emily n'aimait pas les intrigues, du moins pas ce genre d'intrigue. Il en allait de sa santé mentale de s'assurer que toutes les personnes dans un rayon de cinquante mètres autour d'elle sourit une fois par jour. C'était une des raisons qui la poussait à rendre très souvent visite à Severus Rogue qui avait quelque fois les zygomatiques coincés. _

_Mais Emily était également la fille de Mélindra et surtout la petite-fille de Sirius Black. Et s'il existait une faiblesse dans sa résolution de faire le bien autour d'elle:,la chance de Kiara était qu'elle pouvait la nommer._

_Curiosité._

_- Très bien, soupira Emily en feignant l'obligation. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi de toute façon._

_Kiara dissimula son sourire vainqueur._

_- Je pense qu'Aïdy a une piste. De toute façon, j'ai également pu m'apercevoir que Malefoy était un véritable solitaire..._

_- Les autres Serpentards ne sont pas à l'aise avec lui: il porte beaucoup trop de stigmates de la guerre sur lui. Il est le portrait craché d'un des plus célèbres Mangemorts des deux guerres et son père continu de lui transmettre ses visions moyenâgeuse. Les autres familles de Sang-Pures essayent toutes de faire bonne figure et de montrer un visage plus tolérant, expliqua Simon d'une seule traite._

_Kiara acquiesça en signe d'assentiment: Simon était féru d'histoire depuis qu'il avait l'âge de lire et s'il y avait une personne pour décrypter ce genre de choses, c'était bien lui._

_- Il ne faut pas oublier que Malefoy sénior s'est marié avec Pansy Parkison qui a l'âge de nos parents. Ça ne fait pas bonne impression dans la haute société. Trop d'années les séparent, commenta Emily. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui._

_- Emily, je te promets que si je découvre qu'il fait une dépression, je te le laisse..._

_- Très drôle... Je pense qu'il faut partir de l'idée d'Aïdy... En le suivant, on en apprendra plus... Et puis... On pourrait essayer de demander un coup de main à Hugo. Ils sont de la même année. Il sait peut-être quelque chose._

_- Emi', je crois pouvoir dire qu'Hugo est le dernier sur la liste des confidents de Malefoy._

_- Ça n'empêche rien..._

Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour suivre à la trace Malefoy le plus souvent possible. Emily allait négocier la Carte des Maraudeurs avec James même s'ils savaient que la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance: depuis que le jeune Potter l'avait volée dans le bureau de son père, il rechignait sincèrement à s'en séparer.

Toutefois, Emily pouvait être irrésistible et James autant que les autres avait un faible pour son sourire charmant.

Kiara rassembla finalement ses affaires avant de se lever.

En passant devant Malefoy, elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

Il était loin de deviner l'erreur qu'il avait fait en la provoquant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Votre verdict ?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review, histoire de me raconter tout ça et bien plus si le cœur vous en dit._

_D'ici là, bonnes vacances à tous et Joyeuses fêtes !_

_Merci de me lire, _

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 18/12/2011_


	10. Vous Avez Dit Quidditch?

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?). Les paroles à Monsieur Jason Mraz.

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Tchou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Lucius et Pansy ? Draco a eu la même réaction. Le petit têtard et lui ne sont d'ailleurs pas très proches. Étonnant, non ?_

_J'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?  
>Alors déjà, bonne année à tous et à toute ! Que votre route soit belle, pleine de jolies courbes. Que les étoiles veillent à votre bonheur et à votre équilibre. Et puis plein de lecture pour cette année (dépêchez-vous de lire Pierre Bottero cette année, il paraît que c'est la fin du monde au mois de décembre, ce serait bête de mourir sans l'avoir lu, Pierre...)<em>

_Ensuite, Papa Noël a été gentil avec vous ? Avec moi oui : j'ai eu Monsieur Tolkien et j'ai pas mal hâte de le commencer (je sais, un gouffre d'inculture que de ne pas l'avoir lu...)_

_Enfin, oui, je poste en retard._

_Je sais, et je l'assume, non d'un petit bonhomme !_

_Plus sérieusement : j'ai une excuse en béton armée (et cette fois-ci c'est vrai). Ca s'appelle des examens, ça arrive à la fin des semestres en fac et c'est relativement parlant important. Bon, ils se sont mieux passés que la dernière fois donc je suis contente. Mais ça m'a empêché de poster hier (révisions de dernières minutes, au cas où)_

_M'enfin bon, je poste avec seulement une journée de retard et en plus, je vais avoir un peu de temps pour écrire cette semaine (si si si... héhé)_

_Bref..._

_Nouveau chapitre ! Au programme ? Un petit chapitre à propos de Quidditch._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira... _

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

- Alyne! Dépêche-toi un peu bon sang! Tu sais combien Lily fait peu de concession lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch!

La jeune femme eut une grimace en entendant la tirade de James depuis sont dortoir. Elle était en retard, soit. Enfin, ils étaient en retard pour être exacte... Mais plongée comme elle l'était dans le croquis de James Potter, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Lily allait les écorcher vifs.

Alyne mit enfin la main sur son écharpe et s'élança en direction des escaliers. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage énervé de James qui l'attendait dans la salle commune en faisant les cent pas.

- Enfin!

- Quoi? Je ne trouvais pas cette maudite écharpe! Excuse-moi si on est obligé de mettre les gros pulls dès octobre dans ce maudit pays!

- Parce que c'est ma faute! S'insurgea James avant qu'une petite voix lui rappelle que sa jumelle les attendait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Peu importe, on y va!

Alyne lui emboîta le pas alors que James allongeait de plus en plus ses enjambées.

Lily avait décrété qu'ils feraient un match de Quidditch entre eux, histoire de se changer les idées. Aaron avait crié au scandale, arguant qu'ils devaient encore travailler leurs morceaux, notamment avec les chanteurs... Seulement Lily avait reçu le concours de Regulus, Rosie, Emily, Roxanne, Kiara et Hugo... Autant vous dire qu'Aaron Black-Malefoy ou pas, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Si Alyne n'avait pas l'intention de monter sur un balais, James entendait bien mettre une raclée à sa soeur jumelle... S'il ne se faisait pas tuer avant bien entendu.

- Tu as une idée pour l'excuse?

- Moi? Bien entendu! Une dame doit savoir se faire attendre.

- Quoi? Et moi qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?

- Que tu m'as attendue car tu es un noble gentleman et qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un frère si courtois.

- Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais je crois que ça ne va pas marcher...

Alyne éclata de rire devant la grimace de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne se mette à courir.

Lily les attendait.

Lily les attendait les mains posées sur les hanches.

Lily les attendait les mains posées sur les hanches, un regard extrêmement mauvais, les joues rouges.

Ils n'étaient pas arrivés sur le terrain que déjà sa diatribe fut portée par le vent jusqu'à eux.

- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! ALYNE NARCISSA PHOEBE BLACK-MALEFOY! FAUT-IL QUE JE VOUS ACHETE UNE MONTRE OU QUOI! ÇA FAIT UN QUART D'HEURE QU'ON VOUS ATTEND!

Si Alyne, et surtout James, eurent envie de faire demi-tour, ils continuèrent néanmoins à avancer vers la terrible rouquine.

James fit amende honorable, attrapa son balais et s'élança de suite vers son équipe composée de Jessie, Louis, Hugo, ses Poursuiveurs, Regulus, Aaron, les Batteurs, et Albus qui avait hérité du poste d'Attrapeur. Lui serait Gardien.

Lily avait décollé à son tour et se tenait face à lui.

Derrière elle, son équipe était déjà en formation: Kiara et July, les deux Poursuiveuses avec elle, Rosie et Roxanne, les Batteuses, Emily l'Attrapeuse et enfin Joyce Swift, la fille de Buffy, garderait les buts.

Les filles contre les garçons, le match serait sanglant.

Surtout que Lily semblait vraiment énervée contre lui.

Alyne grimpa jusqu'aux gradins et s'installa entre Sarah et Aiday.

Elle adressa un sourire à son jumeau, salua Emily d'un geste de la main avant de sortir son bloc à dessin.

Avec un sourire, elle croqua la Lily en colère qui les avait accueillis si chaleureusement.

Dominique Weasley, le deuxième fils de Bill et Fleur, lança le Souaffle haut dans le ciel tout en soufflant de toutes ses forces dans le sifflet.

Ni une, ni deux, Lily se saisit de la balle de cuir rouge et s'élança vers les buts adverses. Hugo se mit en travers de sa trajectoire, la jeune femme libéra le Souaffle et Kiara prit le relais. La jeune Serpentard esquiva un Cognard hargneux, lancé pas Aaron et continua sa course folle.

Arrivée devant les buts, elle fit mine de le lancer.

James plongea vers la droite.

Kiara fit une passe à Lily en-dessous d'elle.

James eut beau pirouetter avec énergie, déjà sa jumelle avait marqué.

C'est avec un sourire victorieux qu'elle rejoignit ses coéquipières.

Jessie, Louis et Hugo échangèrent un regard entendu, et d'un même mouvement, ils prirent la direction des buts adverses. Jessis, qui avait le Souaffle, esquiva un Cognard, une Lily et plongea pour éviter un deuxième Cognard.

Il passa le Souaffle à Louis. Ce dernier remonta en flèche, passa entre Kiara et July, fit une passe à Hugo.

Le jeune Weasley fila vers les but, tira...

Au milieu de sa course, un Cognard frappa le Souaffle, la balle de cuir rouge changea de trajectoire et July la récupéra.

Hugo lança un regard assassin à sa soeur: Rose, sa batte sur l'épaule lui sourit, moqueuse et s'éloigna.

De son observatoire, Albus cherchait avec méthode le Vif d'Or, sans se soucier de la stratégie de ses coéquipiers. Son seul boulot consistait à éviter les Cognards et à attraper le Vif d'Or. Il aperçut Emily à l'autre bout du terrain: elle semblait captivée par le match et en oubliait presque son rôle.

Il secoua la tête lorsqu'en applaudissant le troisième essais de son équipe, elle faillit tomber.

Pourquoi cela ne le surprenait-il pas?

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeu était toujours au même point: malgré les effort désespérés de James et de son équipe, les filles leur mettaient une raclée monumentale. Lily usait des coudes pour se frayer un passage et au-dessus d'elle, Rosie faisait place nette. La terrible Préfète-en-Chef possédait un remarquable revers droit qui ne manquait jamais sa cible. Roxanne, qui restait près des buts, harcelait tous les joueurs s'approchant de trop près du domaine de Joyce. La jeune Gryffondor n'avait d'ailleurs eu que trois buts à arrêter.  
>Seul un avait passé ses défenses.<p>

James vit July piquer vers ses buts. Dans un geste improbable, elle lâcha le Souaffle.

Vers l'arrière.

James ne vit que trop tard Kiara débouler de sa droite. Lorsque la main de la jeune Serpentarde frappa avec force le Souaffle, il sut qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas.

280 points à 10. Allons bon, ça pourrait être pire.

Alyne assistait au naufrage de l'équipe de son frère et de James avec un certain détachement.

Vous dire qu'elle supportait les filles était bien sûr une évidence : solidarité féminine oblige. Toutefois, malgré le fait que sa mère, son père, William, Sarah et Aaron soient mordus par ce jeu, Alyne n'y trouvait aucuns aspects esthétiques ni sur la forme (les joueurs avaient somme toute la grâce d'un hippopotame) ni sur le fond (franchement, voler au dessus d'un carré de pelouse, en évitant les joueurs adverses, des balles cinglées, tout ça dans l'espoir de faire passer une balle en cuir dans un rond? Très peu pour elle). Malgré cela, elle se délectait de la tête de ses amis et de sa famille. Par exemple, le visage de James après que Lily eut marqué à nouveau 10 points, ou les joues rosies d'Emily qui ne cherchait pas beaucoup le Vif d'Or alors qu'Albus tournoyait au-dessus du terrain comme un vautour.

Aaron se démenait pour décourager les joueurs d'approcher les buts de James mais face à lui, Rosie interceptait la quasi totalité de ses tirs.

Alyne jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle: Sarah et Syrielle observaient le match avec un intérêt certain, quoique si Syrielle se délectait volontiers de sa position surélevée, Sarah commençait à être un peu pâle. Il ne tarderait pas à ce qu'elle rejoigne le plancher des vaches.

Quelques élèves étaient venus s'installer dans les gradins, des amis du clan Weasley pour la plupart mais également quelques curieux. Alyne repéra non loin Twyla Zabini.

Derrière elle, Molly et Lucy Weasley, les deux filles de Percy, encourageaient à grand renfort de cris l'équipe des filles, alors que Lorcan et Lysander Scamander, les frères jumeaux aînés d'Aiday essayaient d'envoyer quelques notes de courage aux garçons.

Prudy, Willow et Kennedy les avaient rejoins, et la Tueuse semblait apprécier le punch des filles.

- Oula... Vous avez vu le Cognard qu'a envoyé la petite Roxanne? Cette petite est sacrément redoutable pour son âge.

Soudainement, Alyne vit Albus piquer à toute vitesse vers le sol. Il ne redressa son balais qu'au dernier moment et remonta vers le ciel, le poing serré sur une petite balle dorée.

Un éclat de rire échappa à Alyne lorsqu'elle vit Emily se retourner vers son cousin légèrement surprise. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait le Vif d'Or, elle eut une grimace.

…

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, qui avait cette fois revêtue l'apparence d'un salon chaleureux où chacun avait pu trouver une place confortable ainsi qu'une Bierraubeurre tiède.

- Et vous avez vu le point que Kiara a marqué au milieu du jeu? Tonneaux, esquive de Cognard, feinte vers la droite et porté-lâché! Vraiment un beau point! Commenta Lily alors qu'elle se passait une main dans ses longues boucles rousses.

Emily remarqua le geste de sa cousine avec un sourire discret: son équipe avait gagné haut la main bien qu'Albus ait attrapé le Vif d'Or et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au chaud, Lily repassait en revue toutes les actions menées par son équipe, ne se gênant pas pour se moquer des garçons.

Lily était fière comme un coq et ne cesserait de fanfaronner uniquement lorsqu'un nouveau match de Quidditch aurait eu lieu.

Emily échangea un regard avec Kiara, Simon et Aïday et d'un commun accord silencieux, les quatre premières années se retirèrent en silence.

- Elle est gentille Lily, mais je crois vraiment qu'elle prend le Quidditch trop au sérieux, remarqua Simon alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, brisant le silence feutré de cette fin d'après-midi.

Emily acquiesça doucement avant de rejoindre Aïday et Kiara dans leur éclat de rire.

...

Alyne observa les différentes personnes encore présentes dans la Salle sur Demande: après le départ de sa petite soeur et de ses amis, les deux S avaient prétexté des devoirs et s'étaient à leur tour esquivées, suivies par Albus et July.

Prudy et Kennedy n'avaient pas tardé non plus à retourner à leurs occupations: si bien que désormais, il ne restait que leur petit groupe. Rosie, Aaron, Regulus et Lily discutaient à grand renfort de gestes de Quidditch, comme après chaque match amical.

Alyne se leva avec souplesse, faisait craquer au passage la moitié de sa colonne vertébrale, et se dirigea vers James.

Il était resté à l'écart depuis la fin du match et Alyne le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir dire que cette défaite face aux filles avait quelque peu abîmé et sa bonne humeur et sa fierté.

Alyne passa derrière lui et enlaça ses épaules, son menton venant se caler dans le creux de son épaule:

- Alors Monsieur Potter, on est mauvais perdant? Souffla-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Pas le moins du monde : je mettais juste à profit les commentaires de Lily pour établir les failles de ma stratégie.

- Si tu veux l'avis d'une non-initiée, la faille de ta stratégie est peut-être l'absence de stratégie.

Elle vit les coins des lèvres de James frémirent mais il retint son sourire.

- C'est vrai que c'était un peu brouillon.

- Presque aussi brouillon que les pâles tentatives d'Aaron lorsqu'il s'essaye au dessin.

- T'es dure!

- Quoi? Les Poursuiveurs étaient incapables d'avancer avec cohésion...

James resta quelques secondes silencieux avant qu'une grimace ne se dessine sur son visage.

- C'est vrai que c'était vraiment brouillon. En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que j'aie eu le temps de préparer quoique ce soit...

Alyne esquissa un sourire avant de répliquer:

- Sans vouloir te vexer Jamesie, je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand chose... Vous êtes définitivement mauvais! Glissa-t-elle en s'éloignant vivement.

James se releva d'un bond et tenta de l'attraper.

- Le fait que je n'ai pas pu briffer mon équipe avant le match ne fait pas d'elle une mauvaise équipe! Et ne m'appelle pas Jamesie! Cria le jeune Potter en gratifiant Alyne d'un regard noir.

Alyne voulut répondre mais elle fût coupée par le rire des quatre autres que l'éclat de James avait sortis de leur rêverie Quidditchienne.

Alyne eut tôt fait de les rejoindre et bien que James tenta de conserver son air colérique, il finit par céder.

- Ça vous dit une petite répète? Demanda Aaron après que tout le monde ait retrouvé son calme.

Ses cinq amis échangèrent un regard et doucement, la Salle sur Demande fît apparaître leurs instruments.

…

Aaron laissa courir ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare alors qu'en face de lui Lily accordait la sienne avec sérieux. Regulus s'était installé derrière sa batterie et commençait à battre la mesure avec douceur.

Rose se leva à son tour pour s'approcher de l'imposant piano qui était apparu.

- Laquelle? Demanda la jeune femme en jouant avec les touches, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas... celle que vous voulez, répondit Aaron en se tournant vers Lily, James et Alyne.

- Coyotes? Proposa Lily alors qu'elle finissait ses réglages. Je l'aime bien celle-ci.

Aaron sourit doucement et lança les premiers accords

Alyne acquiesça et commença entonner les premiers vers alors que Lily le rejoignait à la guitare.

_Sipping coffee at a quarter to two  
>I wake up and I'm dallin and my minds running to you <em>

James prit le relais:_  
>No wonder I'm a one woman man<br>She keeps me hot in a jar on the nightstand  
>I should tell her that she couldn't be more<br>_

Rose laissa glisser ses doigts sur le piano, accordant de douces notes à la mélodie alors qu'Alyne se joignait à James.

_Opposite then a foot in a door,  
>Theres no one else I would rather go out with, thats hell when I see them standing there<br>_

Enfin, Regulus commença à donner du rythme à la chanson.

_Me and my mouth we don't mean to be rushing  
>We talk about deep freely cuz we crushing<br>I want to shake both sides of the brush ya  
>Theatrically I say we rock it<em>

And when the coyotes they sing in the park  
>Till the city lights starts falling for the sea<br>Ride them rodes they winding down in aflame hits the ground  
>Every motion is closer to touching the coyotes sing when they call your loving.<p>

Aaron mêla finalement sa voix à celle de sa jumelle et de James. D'un commun accord, Lily et Rose en firent autant.

_Coming back for more,  
>You know I'm coming for you<br>You know we should we should be together  
>While we rock, we won't put a stop<br>Not today not tomorrow.  
>You better lock your doors<br>You know why, cuz we want you  
>Cuz when I kill a liar<em>

Aaron ferma les yeux, ses doigts comme doués d'une vie propre continuaient de faire naître les accords.

Son coeur battait à l'unisson avec le rythme de Regulus et les voix amusées de Lily, James, Alyne et Rose.

Il était heureux.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ce verdict?<br>_

_Laissez-moi une petite review : à votre bon cœur messieurs dames, c'est les étrennes en ce début d'année, on pense à son auteur préféré;)_

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_A dans trois semaines ?  
><em>

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 09/01/2011_


	11. Sombre Pressentiment

**Titre :**La Légende des Sept Portes  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Orlane Sayan  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)  
><strong>Résumé:<strong>  
>An 2022.<br>Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.  
>Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

Roonil Waslib :   
><em>Salut !<em>  
><em>Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! Lily a de qui tenir, je te l'accorde ;)<em>  
><em>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture;)<em>

MAHA1959 :  
><em>Aloâ !<em>  
><em>Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi : vive les filles (je crois que ça c'est vu dans le chapitre que j'étais légèrement partiale...;))<em>  
><em>Je pense pouvoir dire que ce chapitre te plaira. J'espère ne pas me tromper. Enjoy;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>  
><em>Coucou tout le monde !<em>  
><em>Oui, je sais, il est tard... Mais sachez que je brave séant les forces de l'univers qui ont déployé un trésor d'imagination pour m'empêcher de poster aujourd'hui !<em>  
><em>Louez ma bravoure et mon sens inné du devoir !<em>  
><em>Trêve de plaisanterie, voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Au programme ? Et bien ça, c'est à vous de le découvrir ! Je peux juste vous donner un petit indice, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : il se place sous les hospices de Mélindra Black.<em>  
><em>Merlin seul sait à quel point ce n'est pas de bonne augure pour tout le monde !<em>  
><em>En espérant que cela vous plaise...<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>  
>(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle)<br>**Harry/Ginny Potter:** les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)  
><strong>RonHermione Weasley:** Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)  
><strong>DracoMélindra Black-Malefoy :** William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P).  
><strong>NevilleHannah Londubat :** Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)  
><strong>RolfLuna Scamander :** les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)  
><strong>SeverusKate Rogue :** Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)  
><strong>RemusNymphadora Lupin** : Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)  
><strong>BillFleur Weasley** : Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)  
><strong>CharlyDown Weasley :** Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)  
><strong>PercyAudrey Weasley** : Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)  
><strong>GeorgeAngelina :** Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)  
><strong>LachlomBuffy Swift :** Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)  
><strong>LéoPiper Halliwell** : Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)  
><strong>HenriPaige Halliwell** : Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)  
><strong>CoopPhoebe :**Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11<span>**

- _Circera! Circera! Ici Penny!_

_- Ciiiirceeeeraââa! _

_- Mélindra Sarah Lily Black-Malefoy Turner vous avez un nouveau message. Nouveau message de la part de Penelope Coop: on a besoin de toi tantine... Et ça serait bien que tu répondes genre... Maintenant!_

Mélindra battit des paupières difficilement alors que dans son esprit, la voix de sa protégée la plus intrépide commençait à perdre patience.

Elle garda quelques secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité: il faisait nuit noire et un coup d'oeil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin. Elle retint un soupir et se dégagea le plus doucement possible des bras de Draco. Son mari était un Black et si elle avait prit l'habitude d'être réveillée en pleine nuit par ses protégés, ce n'était pas son cas. Et il appréciait généralement très peu de participer à ses virées nocturnes.

Malgré tout il grogna dans son sommeil et Mélindra se pencha au-dessus de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je reviens vite mon chéri.

Elle n'obtient pas de réponses et ne s'en formalisa pas. Mélindra attrapa son sac « Urgence nocturne » sans allumer la lumière et quitta sa chambre pour la salle de bain attenante.

- _Méli-Mélo-Mélindra! Heureusement qu'on est pas entrain de mourir, je te raconte pas... Oui Wyatt, je sais qu'il est trois heures du matin en Angleterre. Quelle idée aussi de devenir un Être de Lumière quand on est pas matinale... Ce devrait être une qualité e-ssen-tielle!_

Mélindra sourit doucement et enfila le plus vite possible ses vêtements, elle ne prit pas le temps de se coiffer et s'éclipsa.

Elle réapparue une fraction de seconde plus tard dans le grenier du manoir Halliwell: depuis que les soeurs avaient prit leur retraite, la pièce avait été réaménagée. La majorité du bazar des filles avait été descendu à la cave, une table ronde occupait la droite de la pièce près d'une imposante bibliothèque qui croulait sous le nombre de livres de Magie, un ordinateur trônait fièrement près d'une fenêtre. Un tableau blanc recouvrait une bonne partie du mur de gauche. Au milieu enfin, le Livre des Ombres sur lequel Chris était déjà penché.

En la voyant, Penelope se précipita sur elle:

- Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt!

- Je dormais Penny, et drôlement bien en plus! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? Demanda Mélindra en détaillant sa presque nièce: Penelope était la deuxième fille de Phoebe et Coop. Comme sa soeur aînée, elle avait hérité d'une épaisse tignasse brune. Mélindra lui trouvait de véritables ressemblances avec Piper dont elle avait les yeux marrons.

Penelope lui adressa une grimace:

- La prochaine fois je dirais aux démons de ne pas nous attaquer si tôt dans la journée.

Mélindra voulu répondre mais Wyatt lui coupa la parole:

- C'est bon, Penny... Patricia a eu une prémonition il y a quelques jours... Une attaque de la famille d'un des élèves du lycée: on s'en est occupé. La famille est saine et sauve sauf que... On n'arrive pas à trouver le nom du démon. Enfin des démons pour être exact.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils. Patricia était la petite dernière du clan Halliwell et la plus jeune des filles de Phoebe. Elle avait bien entendu hérité du talent de prémonition de sa mère en plus du statut particulier de son père, à savoir Cupidon.

Si aujourd'hui Wyatt s'en remettait à elle pour une identification de démons c'est que même Piper, Phoebe et Paige avaient dû être incapables de les aider et que, probablement, les livres de l'Académie de Magie Acathlante étaient restés muets.

- A quoi ressemblaient-ils? Demanda Mélindra en attirant Wyatt à la table.

- Ils sont assez petits, le mètre trente grand maximum. Une peau très sombre. Des yeux reptiliens ocre-orange, lui expliqua Wyatt alors qu'il s'asseyait.

- Il y avait une espèce de marque sur leur visage: un rectangle ou truc du genre. Elle saignait encore et y'avait un liquide poisseux dessus, compléta Penny.

– Avec ça, leur technique était assez basique: attaque de front avec des jets d'énergie noire. On allait se replier quand leur chef a fait apparaître un portail. Ils ont disparu et pour le moment, on est sans nouvelles.

- Combien étaient-ils?

- Une dizaine je crois... Marmonna Penny.

- Ils étaient quatorze, quinze si on compte celui que Penny a envoyé en enfer, précisa Chris alors qu'il les rejoignait.

Mélindra tourna la tête vers Penny qui, comme à son habitude, lui renvoya un sourire torve. La jeune femme avait à peine vingt-et-un ans et au désespoir de Phoebe, avait décidé de se consacrer corps et âme à la chasse aux démons. La situation n'aurait inquiété personne si Penelope n'était pas aussi tête brûlée.

- Et comment t'y es-tu prise, jeune fille? Demanda Mélindra.

- Oh, tu sais, la routine... Une balle dans le coeur, une autre dans la tête avant que je ne lui fasse une coupe au raz de la collerette...

Autrement dit, Penelope avait foncé tête baissée dans la bataille, devait l'absence de blessures à sa bonne étoile, et avait clairement décapité un démon.

- Il a brûlé?

- Pas exactement... Grimaça Penelope.

Mélindra fit claquer sa langue d'agacement.

- Où est le corps?

- On l'aurait bien gardé au congèle mais ses copains l'ont ramené...

- Du sang?

- On en a ramassé un échantillon. Le chiffon est au frigo.

- Très bien. Penny, va donc me le chercher.

La jeune femme soupira mais se leva quand même.

Mélindra se frotta le front et détailla les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Wyatt, le fils aînée de Piper et Léo, approchait de la trentaine et s'il était toujours autant investit dans la chasse au démon que sa profession de plombier à mi-temps lui laissait tout le loisir de continuer, la maturité de son expression lui donnait cinq ou six ans de plus et l'inquiétude vrillait son regard d'une lueur sombre.

Près de lui son jeune frère Chris tentait de faire bonne figure mais il n'en menait pas large. Des trois, Chris était de loin le plus posé et le plus calme. C'est lui qui tempérait son frère et sa cousine. Il estimait qu'une attaque était périlleuse si elle n'était pas préparée et Mélindra avait une confiance absolue dans son jugement. Chris avait l'objectivité de Léo et non pas la vision unique de Piper.

- On en est à combien? Murmura Mélindra en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Trente-quatre... Si on compte les huit attaques que l'on a pas complètement élucidées.

Mélindra soupira et se leva.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas dans le Livre des Ombres? Demanda-t-elle en feuilletant l'énorme Grimoire.

- Certains.

- Et l'école de Magie? Vous avez téléphoné à Buffy? A Faith? A Dawn?

- Positif.

- Alors nous avons un véritable problème! Si le nombre d'attaque continue d'augmenter, vous ne pourrez bientôt plus y faire face et...

- Ce n'est pas tout, la coupa Wyatt avec un regard grave.

- Comment ça?

- Une sorcière a disparu à San Fransisco il y a trois jours, une autre à Seattle il y a quinze jours et un peu partout à travers le monde...

- Comment sais-tu cela?

- Pauline a mis en place un forum alambiqué sur internet. On transmet l'adresse via les magasins spécialisés, ainsi qu'une phrase code. Ça fait trois mois qu'il tourne et on a recensé pas moins de trente disparition parmi les Acathlants à travers le monde pour cette dernière année.

Mélindra blêmit.

Depuis quelques années, les Enfers étaient plus actives. Une activité croissante mais normale: une nouvelle Source devait remettre sur pied une organisation digne de ce nom et les attaques se faisaient naturellement plus nombreuses. Le même phénomène était apparue il y avait une huitaine d'années avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Seulement les choses étaient différentes depuis deux ans: les attaques visaient la terre entière, sans ordre logique et sans prévisibilité aucune. Si imprévisibles d'ailleurs que les deux Halliwell dotées du pouvoir de prémonition, Penny et Patricia, ne les voyaient qu'au tout dernier moment. Et elles avaient le pouvoir le plus puissant des Acathlants dans ce domaine!

Cette recrudescence d'activité se traduisait également par la nouveauté des démons. Le Livre des Ombres était vieux de plusieurs siècles. Le vieux grimoire avait été complété par plusieurs générations d'Halliwell et peu de démons n'y étaient pas répertoriés. Si sur les cent dernières attaques qui avaient eut lieu sur le territoire des Halliwell, plus d'un tiers ait été perpétré par des démons inconnus frisait l'impossible.

Et pourtant.

Mélindra savait par les Fondateurs que ce cas était généralisé: même eux ne connaissaient pas ces démons, aucunes de leurs archives n'en faisaient échos et le nombre de morts ne cessaient d'augmenter.

De morts, pas vraiment. De disparitions pour être exact: les démons ne frappaient pas au hasard, Mélindra le savait par expérience mais depuis deux ans, ils attaquaient tous types d'êtres: des créatures magiques (on lui avait rapporté la disparition d'Elphes de Maison ou de Centaures), des moldus, des Acathlants et bien sûr des sorciers. Mélindra avait encore accepté une nouvelle protégée à _Canis Major _la semaine dernière. _Les Enfants de Lillendrine _connaissait à nouveau l'arrivée d'orphelin qui ce soit côté moldu ou sorcier, chose qui n'était quasiment pas arrivée depuis dis-huit ans.

Penny entra enfin dans la pièce, munie d'une boîte en métal qu'elle lui tendit.

Mélindra s'en saisit et l'ouvrit: à l'intérieur, un chiffon était imbibé d'un liquide rouge aux reflets noirâtres.

L'odeur qu'il dégageait était toxique: Mélindra sentit ses poumons brûler alors qu'une effroyable aiguille chauffée à blanc lui transperçait le crâne de part en part.

Elle prit néanmoins sur elle et passa une main lumineuse au-dessus de l'échantillon. Ce faisant, elle connecta sa magie à celle, résiduelle, de sang du démon.

Un frisson la parcourue: une impression de danger transpirait de chacune des cellules du sang. La magie y était sombre, promesse de brutalité, de mort et de souffrance. Elle était également différente, comme si elle avait baignée dans un autre amalgame magique que celui des Enfers ou de la terre. Mélindra connaissait leurs signatures respectives et ne trouvait dans celle qu'elle étudiait aucuns points communs.

Elle finit par refermer la boîte.

- Les choses sont trop sérieuses. Je ne veux plus que vous preniez de risques. Les démons se sont peut-être contentés de chasser sur votre territoire mais s'ils découvrent votre potentiel magique, j'ai bien peur qu'ils s'en prennent à vous.

- On ne va tout de même pas les laisser attaquer des innocents! S'écria Penny, les joues rouges d'indignation. On n'est même pas sûr qu'ils nous attaqueront!

- Justement! On ne sait rien sur eux. Tu as eu de la chance Penelope mais cette chance ne durera pas éternellement! Je veux que vous me préveniez avant tout acte magique! Que ce soit l'élaboration d'une potion ou ne serait-ce que penser à préparer une riposte! Est-ce bien clair jeune fille?

Penny sera les dents, prenant le temps de détailler sa protectrice avec soin. Mélindra avait planté un regard bleu implacable dans le sien. Son visage était figé dans un masque sévère qui durcissait son expression, rendait son regard plus intense encore. Ainsi ses traits semblaient plus anguleux. Penny savait qu'il ne servait à rien de résister dans cette situation. Mélindra les laissait agir selon leurs propres règles, elle semblait partir du principe qu'ils apprendraient à mieux s'organiser ainsi. Seulement lorsqu'elle intervenait, ses mots avaient force de lois.

- Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Vous, vous allez continuer vos recherches. Vous pourriez peut-être joindre Prudy pour qu'elle analyse ce sang... Je vais aller voir les Fondateurs pour leur demander leur avis et leur faire part de vos inquiétudes et des dernières nouvelles. Pas d'imprudence surtout.

Mélindra prit soin de croiser une dernière fois le regard de ses trois protégés avant de s'éclipser.

…

Lorsque Mélindra rouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche intense lui brûla dans l'instant la rétine : elle mit plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à la luminosité aveuglante. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin distinguer les choses entre elles, elle prit la direction de la salle du Conseil. Elle traversa plusieurs longs couloirs tous inondés de lumière. La plupart menaient aux quelques appartements des Êtres de Lumière et aux salles où les Êtres de Lumière en devenir recevaient leur enseignement avant que leur soit confié un protégé. Mélindra avait suivit ce programme en accéléré il y avait vingt ans maintenant. Elle avait trop subie de leçons en tout genre durant sa vie de mortelle pour supporter un retour à l'école après sa mort. Elle avait très vite fait comprendre ce détail à ses professeurs, quels qu'ils soient.

Mélindra croisa plusieurs Êtres de Lumière sur son chemin.

En remarquant leurs toges blanches, Mélindra eut la pensée qu'elle allait encore avoir une remontrance.

Peu lui importait: elle était la fille d'un Maraudeur après tout et il n'était dit nul part que l'obéissance faisait partit de ses qualités.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte haute de plus de trois mètres et entra sans frapper.

Une immense pièce aux murs de nuages plus hauts que des géants, où d'imposantes tribunes, désertes à cette heure de la journée, habillaient les murs s'ouvrit à elle.

Au centre de la pièce, vingt-et-une personnes étaient assises autour d'une table en forme d'arc de cercle.

Mélindra n'avait pas besoin de voir leurs visages pour deviner les regards noirs d'une bonne partie d'entre eux.

- Messieurs Dames, salua-t-elle toutefois en se positionnant face à eux.

Un Fondateur sembla sursauter et Mélindra sentit le regard qu'il darda sur elle.

- L'usage veut que l'on décline son identité lorsque l'on s'adresse aux Fondateur, Être de Lumière. L'usage veut aussi que vous vous adressiez à nous après avoir reçu la permission d'entrée, tout comme l'usage veut que vous nous parliez dans la langue des Anciens. Je vois de plus que votre tenue n'est pas adéquate. Encore une fois vous nous manquez de respect!

Mélindra ne chercha pas à cacher son soupir exaspéré. Derrière cette voix sèche et arrogante se cachait la personne qui insupportait le plus Mélindra dans le monde merveilleux des Êtres de Lumière.

Abraham Sage.

- Excusez mon impertinence, Fondateur Sage, mais j'ai été prise par le temps, répondit-elle avec une voix glaciale. Nous deviserons sur la bienséance une autre fois si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Abraham ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Mélindra le devança.

- Bien, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis venue au nom des Halliwell vous prévenir de la dégradation de la situation sur Terre.

- Nous avons suivi votre conversation avec la nouvelle génération, Mélindra.

Mélindra retint son commentaire: elle croyait avoir été suffisamment claire il y avait de cela vingt ans en ce qui concernait le droit de regard des Fondateurs. La situation était toutefois bien trop sérieuse pour qu'elle le rappel.

- Très bien... Vous devez donc savoir que le nombre de disparitions de sorcières et de sorciers Acathlants va crescendo, comme vous devez savoir que de nouveaux démons ont fait leur apparition, murmura Mélindra du bout des lèvres.

Elle n'aimait pas venir chez les Êtres de Lumière, encore moins chez les Fondateurs. Les premiers car ils avaient tendance à la regarder de travers. Tous savaient qu'elle était en passe de devenir Fondateur, et le fait que cette décision ait été prise avant même qu'elle n'accepte de devenir Être de Lumière exaspérait bon nombre de ses collègues. Ça, sans oublier le fait qu'elle menait une vie de mortelle et qu'elle était connue pour son mépris du règlement.

Et elle n'aimait pas les Fondateurs par principe: elle avait déjà trop côtoyé de manipulateurs durant sa vie de mortelle. Elle entendait donc limiter au minimum le temps passé avec eux.

- Nous étudions le problème depuis que vous nous en avez parlé Mélindra, dit une voix de femme.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel sans chercher à se montrer discrète. Les Fondateurs avaient une notion du temps bien à eux... Mélindra était venu leur faire part de son inquiétude il y avait plus d'un an maintenant: elle avait finit par se convaincre que les activités des enfers étaient tout sauf naturelles. Seulement, pour les Fondateurs, il ne s'était pas écoulé un mois depuis sa dernière visite.

- Penelope m'a montré un échantillon du sang d'un des démons. Il m'inquiète beaucoup, les informa-t-elle tout de même.

Les Fondateurs étaient tous silencieux pourtant, à la fin de sa phrase, Mélindra sentit un froid polaire s'installer entre eux. Ils échangèrent des regards qu'elle tenta d'intercepter mais sans succès aucuns.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui se parèrent d'éternité aux yeux de Mélindra, un Fondateur se leva.

Elle s'avança vers elle et malgré son visage masqué par sa capuche, Mélindra devina qu'elle était très âgée.

Non, pas âgée...

Sans âge.

Une aura se dégageait d'elle, plus lumineuse que le soleil. Une aura unique auréolée de sagesse et d'absolue.

Ce n'était pas un Fondateur. C'était un Aîné.

Sage parmi les sages, gardien de la mémoire des hommes, dépositaire du savoir des Êtres de Lumière, de leur essence même.

Mélindra se figea lorsque l'Aîné repoussa sa capuche.

Un visage parcheminé, aux milliers de rides que plus que la marque des années passées racontaient la vie des hommes.

Mélindra caressa des yeux la chevelure d'un blanc irréelle avant que son regard ne rencontre une paire d'yeux d'un bleu cobalt intense malgré l'absence de pupilles.

Un bleu cobalt qui donnait envie de se noyer dans un océan de bienveillance, de paix et de vérité.

Troublée, Mélindra détourna son regard.

L'Aîné n'était pas un homme. C'était une femme. C'était une de Olympie.

Un frisson d'émotion la traversa alors que son aïeule posait ses mains sur ses tempes.

- Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as vu mon enfant.

Mélindra ferma les yeux alors que les images, les sensations qui l'avaient assaillie lorsqu'elle avait analysé le sang du démon remontait à la surface de son esprit.

Le contact dura quelques secondes. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles Mélindra eut l'intime conviction de vivre un moment d'éternité.

L'intime conviction de côtoyer une Etoile.

Puis l'Aînée retira ses mains.

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux et la lueur d'inquiétude qui dansait désormais dans les yeux de l'Aînée, plus que tout discours, la conforta dans son pressentiment. L'avenir qui s'offrait aux hommes avait les couleurs de l'ombre, de la violence et de la barbarie. L'odeur du sang. Et le chant du désespoir.

L'Aînée ferma les yeux, rabattit sa capuche sur son visage avant de s'éloigner. De quitter la pièce.

Si un silence étonné flotta entre les Fondateurs, il fut bien vite remplacer par un brouhaha monstre.

- Que lui as-tu montrer, Être de Lumière? Vociféra la voix de Sage alors qu'il se précipitait sur elle.

Mélindra, que l'échange avec l'Aînée avait profondément troublée mit, se tourna vers le Fondateur, légèrement hébétée.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'ai pas manqué de respect à notre Aînée!

Mélindra passa de l'hébétement à la colère la plus irascible. Comment cet espèce d'hypocrite pouvait-il l'accuser d'avoir manquer de respect à une Aînée? Il n'en existait que très peu. Seuls les êtres d'exceptions pouvaient accéder à cette distinction.

Leur manquait de respect était impossible, leur sagesse renvoyait l'homme à son rang d'insecte.

Comment Sage pouvait-il s'inquiéter de telles considérations superficielles alors que sur Terre la situation empirait de jours en jours.

Mélindra sentit son poing se refermer et alors que Sage était enfin à sa hauteur, elle lui décocha son terrible crochet.

Le Fondateur, surprit, fut stoppé net avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre et ne s'affale de tout son long sur le sol de la salle du Conseil.

- Espèce de crétin! Cria-t-elle. Je me fiche de toi et de ton règlement! Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de tes pairs et de chercher une solution ou bientôt, les flammes des enfers lécheront tes nuages! Je n'ai en aucuns cas offensé notre Aînée! Je lui ai montré la vérité! Et si tu veux un conseil, il vaudrait mieux que tu essayes de la regarder en face à ton tour!

Un Fondateur s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la calmer.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous entendre! Vous êtes tous là à donner des leçons de sagesse aux Êtres de Lumière! Mais qu'avez vous fait depuis que je suis venue il y a un an? Depuis que nous, Êtres de Lumière vous rapportons des disparitions, des attaques, des nouveaux démons, plus sombres, plus violents encore que ceux que nous côtoyons d'ordinaire? Combien d'Acathlants, de sorciers, de mortels ou de créatures magiques devront encore être enlevés pour que vous réagissiez? Le monde se délite à nouveau, vous êtes le rempart du bien, son symbole! C'est à vous de veiller sur la bonne marche du monde! Alors les remontrances habituelles, épargnez-les moi! Lorsque vous ferez votre boulot correctement, peut-être que j'envisagerai de vous traiter avec respect. En attendant, le premier qui fait un commentaire, je lui fait subir le même sort qu'à votre roquet! Sommes-nous bien d'accord?

Elle avait prononcé sa longue tirade sur un ton plus froid que la mort et si les Fondateurs étaient d'ordinaire peu impressionnables, une bonne majorité recula d'un pas.

Mélindra prit le soin de les défier du regard avant de tourner les talons et de se précipiter hors de la salle du Conseil d'un pas furibond.

…

William Black-Malefoy était tranquillement installé dans la salle à manger de la maison familiale londonienne. Il mangeait en toute quiétude, l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce n'étant troublée que par la douce musique qui venait du salon (une compilation de musique Folk de son jeune frère Aaron) et par le bruissement des feuilles du journal que son père était en train de lire. William s'apprêtait à se lever pour ranger les vestiges de l'en-cas qu'il s'était préparé avant de retourner à ses livres de médecine lorsqu'un délicat tintement s'éleva derrière lui.

William fit volte face et ses yeux se posèrent sans surprise sur sa mère.

Il grimaça en avisant son humeur. Près de lui, son père reprit la même expression.

Mélindra Black, bien qu'elle ait fermé les yeux pour s'amener au calme, arborait un teint carmin, ses traits s'étaient glissés dans ceux de son père et sa mâchoire était si contractée que William s'étonnait de ne pas entendre ses dents se fendre.

Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux.

William déglutit péniblement: dans son regard cobalt dansait une flamme sombre, pâle reflet de la tempête qui faisait rage en elle.

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose... La referma aussitôt et partit d'un pas électrique vers les étages.

William se tourna vers son père, qui surprise passée, se balançait sur sa chaise, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Elle a dû rendre visite aux Fondateurs, dit William avec une grimace.

- C'est fort probable.

- Je me demande combien de temps elle mettra à se calmer cette fois-ci.

- Et bien, notre baromètre est absent aussi ne pourrais-je pas te donner une fourchette de minutes comme Emily le ferait, mais je pense que d'ici trois ou quatre heures, je pourrai lui adresser la parole sans risquer ma vie.

William éclata de rire.

- Par contre, je vais attendre deux ou trois jours avant de lui montrer la lettre du ministère.

William allait répondre mais des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête.

Sa mère passa dans le couloir de son même pas énervé. A sa tenue de sport, William pouvait émettre l'hypothèse qu'elle allait courir. Il était fort probable qu'elle passe par un cimetière avant de rentrer et Tueuse morte ou non, William ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde se trouver à la place des malheureux vampires qui allaient naître cette nuit.

- Bon, et bien je pense que ce soir, je mangerai encore une pizza... Murmura son père alors qu'il se levait. Il vida le reste de sa Bièraubeurre et sortit de la pièce, certainement en direction de son bureau.

William leva les yeux au ciel: sa mère était partie voler au secours de ses protégés cette nuit, il était désormais plus de dix-huit heure. Ce midi, il avait mangé avec quelques uns de ses amis, son père avait donc dû se rabattre sur une pizza, qu'il avait certainement dû mettre plus d'une heure à commander (au bout de vingt ans, il avait encore du mal avec le téléphone). Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux: ce soir, soit il était de corvée repas, soit ils allaient devoir commander quelque chose. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son père approcher de la cuisine. La dernière fois, il avait frôlé la catastrophe et sa mère lui avait clairement fait promettre de protéger la cuisine.

Avec un soupir, William se leva et gagna sa chambre. Il devait encore travailler.

…

Mélindra court.

Il pleut dehors, la nuit est sombre et part les temps qui courent, le parc mal famé.

Mais elle court.  
>Elle court à faire hurler ses muscles, à faire exploser ses poumons.<p>

Elle court pour éteindre l'incendie de sa colère.

Elle court pour oublier un instant ses doutes, sa peur et la certitude d'un futur sombre.

Elle court pour distancer ses problèmes et s'offrir le loisir de se retourner, de les observer. De les résoudre.

…

Mélindra finit par déboucher au coeur du Regents Park. Elle termina sa course folle par un sprint effréné qui lui donna l'impression de s'envoler lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Un éclat de rire lui échappa et elle tournoya un instant sous la pluie, offrant son visage aux étoiles alors que ses yeux cherchaient l'étoile de Sirius.

Lorsque enfin elle s'arrêta et que la Terre cessa de tanguer autour d'elle, Mélindra ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Toute trace de colère évanouie, elle se lança dans une longue séance de Taï Chi, art martial qu'elle pratiquait depuis la fin de la guerre, en lieu et place des Arts Martiaux traditionnels.

Tout n'était que fluidité, souplesse, respiration et harmonie.

Le vent faisait claquer ses vêtements détrempés, la pluie se glissait jusqu'à ses os et le froid lui saisissait les membres.

Mélindra se sentait bien.

Au bout d'une longue heure, elle sortit de sa transe rassérénée, détendue et en parfaite paix avec elle-même. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle reprit sa course: elle devait retraverser Londres désormais.

…

Draco retira la bouilloire de son socle, éteignit le bouton et alors qu'il s'appliquait à verser du thé sans en mettre partout dans la tasse face à lui, attrapa la plaquette de chocolat dans le placard au-dessus de lui.

Il abandonna la bouilloire et prit la direction de l'étage d'un pas léger.

Sur le chemin, il prit le temps de détailler sa nouvelle résidence principale. Ses enfants avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs étés à redécorer la vieille maison à leur goût. Alyne avait peint sur une bonne partie des murs des portraits criant de vérité. Il adressa un sourire tendre à celui de sa mère lorsqu'il passa devant et un regard amusé à celui d'Emily. Sa fille cadette lui envoyait une grimace dont elle avait le secret alors qu'elle tenait entre ses mains _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Il sourit en croisant le regard presque identique des deux S. Il ne s'y méprenait pas, malgré leurs ressemblances, ses deux filles étaient aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Aussi complémentaires également... Il leva malgré lui les yeux vers le plafond: Syrielle et Sarah avaient investit le grenier et si elle gardait les vestiges du passage de Wen Zhi LEE en ses murs, la pièce comportait désormais deux lits, beaucoup de livres de sciences et énormément de gadgets moldus. Draco n'avait jamais comprit l'épisode qu'il avait loupé avec ses filles. Comment deux sorcières comme elles, vivant dans la Magie depuis le berceau, pouvaient être à ce point passionnées par les sciences moldues? D'accord, leur grand-père maternel avait un grain et il avait à ses heures perdues trafiqué une moto... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être totalement génétique, si?

Draco secoua la tête. Inutile qu'il se creuse les méninges à essayer de comprendre les arcanes secrètes des passions de ses enfants. William et la médecine, Aaron et la musique, Alyne et le dessin, les deux S et les sciences moldues, Elzo et la cuisine, Emily et la magie...

Cela faisait partit d'eux au même titre que leur sale caractère et de leur entêtement inflexible...

Draco poussa la porte de la salle de bain et offrit un sourire à Mélindra. Elle était revenue moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt, trempée, frigorifiée mais calme et détendue.

Elle était désormais coulée dans le bain et disparaissait presque entièrement sous l'épaisseur de la mousse.

Draco s'approcha et lui tendit thé et chocolat.

- Merci mon chéri, sourit-elle.

- Mais de rien. Alors, tu as été nagé dans le Thames?

Mélindra éclata de rire et se redressa en grimaçant. Elle sentait déjà poindre des courbatures mémorables et aspirine ou non dans son bain, elle allait marcher comme un canard pendant au moins trois jours.

- Je suis allée jusqu'à Regents Park et il pleuvait dehors.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as été jusqu'à Regents Park en courant? Tu es définitivement folle.

Mélindra lui dédicaça une grimace avant de rétorquer, moqueuse.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer, ça ne pourrait pas te faire du mal de courir un peu plus souvent.

Il prit immédiatement la mouche et lui envoya un regard noir.

_Sujet hautement sensible_ songea-t-elle avec un sourire. Draco, comme elle d'ailleurs, n'avait plus vingt ans. Si Mélindra le vivait très bien, n'ayant jamais porté trop d'importance à ses rares cheveux blancs ou à ses quelques rides naissantes (d'accord, nées depuis longtemps), Draco, lui, traquait les signes de la vieillesse avec un acharnement à l'aulne de sa fierté.

Mélindra le caressa du regard alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir la tablette de chocolat.

Il portait ses cheveux blonds assez courts et continuait de leur donner un air faussement décoiffé (qu'il peaufinait parfois pendant plus d'un quart d'heure le matin). Ses yeux gris avaient gagné en profondeur avec les années et la guerre et même si aujourd'hui, ils étaient encadrés par de légères rides, Mélindra les trouvait toujours aussi envoûtants.

Draco tourna vers elle son visage pointu, aux traits altiers et fins: il lui envoya un sourire en coin, héritage Black breveté, et lui tendit un morceau de chocolat noir.

- Merci, sourit-elle alors qu'elle croquait son carreau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Lui demanda Draco après un temps de silence qu'elle avait passé à avaler trois autres carreaux et à boire son thé.

Draco la connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir quand aborder les sujets délicats. Les raisons de sa colère en faisant généralement partie.

- Wyatt, Chris et Penelope sont encore tombés face à des démons inconnus...

Il abandonna son sourire léger et Mélindra vit son regard se faire plus sérieux.

- Penelope en a tué un et ils ont ramené un échantillon de sang... Je l'ai scanné et ça n'augure rien de bon.

- Je suppose qu'elle a encore tenté le diable... Qu'ont dit les Fondateurs?

- Avant ou après que je ne transforme le nez de Sage en compote?

- Tu as quoi? Mélindra!

Sa femme lui envoya un sourire moqueur, signe qu'elle se fichait de lui.

- Je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?

- Rien, comme d'habitude... A peine trois semaines se sont écoulées là-haut... Il faudrait que les démons nous préviennent environ une dizaine d'années à l'avance de leur projets pour qu'ils puissent intervenir...

- Ils ne savent rien de plus? Ils doivent bien avoir des archives... Ils sont la mémoire de la Terre, non?

Mélindra soupira.

- Je n'en sais rien... L'Aînée a regardé ce que j'avais vu avec ce sang et elle est...

- Tu as rencontré une Aînée? L'interrompit Draco.

- Oui... Apparemment c'est la seule à vivre parmi eux... Je pense que les autres doivent vivre dans leur bulle monde...

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

- Rien, elle est partie mais... De ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, c'est mauvais.

Draco se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et Mélindra lui renvoya son regard inquiet. Tous deux avaient soufferts de la guerre et des combats de leur jeunesse. Ils ne se sentaient pas près pour repartir en chasse. Pourtant, si une nouvelle période trouble s'éveillait, ce serait à leur tour de prendre le flambeau des résistants. Et à leurs enfants de prendre les armes. Mélindra s'était jurée lorsqu'elle était revenue sur Terre presque un an après sa mort, de ne jamais laisser ses enfants vivre les mêmes combats, les mêmes douleurs qu'elle. Ses enfants devaient goûter à ce qu'il lui avait été enlevé: leur enfance et leur insouciance.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Lui demanda Draco en un souffle.

- Pour le moment? Attendre des nouvelles de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques et protéger mes kamikazes d'eux mêmes...

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>  
><em>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>  
><em>N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot doux, je réponds toujours et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça fait plaisir.<em>  
><em>On se dit à dans trois semaines !<em>  
><em>Orlane, Scribouilleuse<em>

_Mis en ligne le 29/01/2011_


	12. PréauLard

**Titre :**La Légende des Sept Portes  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Orlane Sayan  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)  
><strong>Résumé:<strong>  
>An 2022.<br>Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.  
>Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>  
><span>MAHA1959 :<span>  
><em>Hello !<em>  
><em>Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ta fidélité fait vraiment plaisir ^^<em>  
><em>Qui sait, peut-être que les choses sérieuses commencent ? Dans tous les cas, tes questions trouveront des réponses dans la suite. <em>  
><em>J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Hey everybody !_  
><em>Comment va la vie de votre existence ?<em>  
><em>Vous avez vu, je suis en progrès depuis la dernière fois, je suis presque à l'heure;)<em>  
><em>Alors nouveau chapitre (tant qu'à faire). Je l'aime plutôt bien (argument choc, notez bien). AU programme ? Et bien, les monster munch dans toute leur splendeur. Et puis, le retour de William;)<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>  
>(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle)<br>**Harry/Ginny Potter:** les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)  
><strong>RonHermione Weasley:** Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)  
><strong>DracoMélindra Black-Malefoy :** William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P).  
><strong>NevilleHannah Londubat :** Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)  
><strong>RolfLuna Scamander :** les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)  
><strong>SeverusKate Rogue :** Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)  
><strong>RemusNymphadora Lupin :** Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)  
><strong>BillFleur Weasley :** Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)  
><strong>CharlyDown Weasley** : Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)  
><strong>PercyAudrey Weasley :** Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)  
><strong>GeorgeAngelina :** Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)  
><strong>LachlomBuffy Swift :** Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)  
><strong>LéoPiper Halliwell :** Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)  
><strong>HenriPaige Halliwell :** Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)  
><strong>CoopPhoebe :** Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

Emily marchait entre Aaron et Sarah dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Officiellement, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être là. Elle était en première année et comme ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler Severus si elle se faisait attraper, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient interdites aux premières et aux deuxièmes années.

La jeune fille connaissait le village presque aussi bien que Godric's Hallow ou Le Chemin de Traverse: ses parents aimaient bien venir ici l'été et bien entendu, elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule occasion. Ou alors pas beaucoup d'occasions.

Cependant, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans les rues du petit village sorciers et entrèrent aux Trois Balais.

Emily soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur de la petite auberge chasser la brume et le froid qui s'étaient levés dehors.

Elle sentit la main de son grand frère la tirer prestement vers le fond de la salle où un recoin suffirait à la cacher du regard inquisiteur des professeurs ou des préfets.

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de répondre d'un signe de la main à ses camarades de Poufsouffles.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un jeune homme assez grand, aux larges épaules et habillé simplement d'un jeans et d'un pull violet. Emily avisa son regard bleu nuit malicieux, ses boucles blondes désordonnées et son visage avenant au front large, aux pommettes saillantes et aux lèvres fines, étiré d'un sourire éclatant.

William.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne d'Aaron et se précipita dans les bras de son aîné qui s'était levé en les voyant entrer.

- Liam! Je suis contente de te voir! Tu m'as beaucoup manquée!

William la souleva de terre et répondit à son étreinte.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Emily jolie... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui!

- Je suis passée par la Cabane Hurlante: Severus n'avait pas fermé le passage.

William éclata de rire devant le regard plein d'étoiles de sa plus jeune soeur avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa fratrie.

Il serra la main d'Aaron, enlaça les deux S et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Elzo, ce qui lui valut un regard orageux.

- Où est Alyne? Demanda-t-il en ne voyant pas la jeune femme.

- En train de chasser un spécimen mâle détraqué par les hormones... Marmonna Emily en s'asseyant en bout de table, seul endroit dissimulé par le recoin.

Elle vit le regard qu'échangèrent Aaron et William... Regard numéro vingt-huit: laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais plus tard même si je sais que tu sais ce qu'elle fait, on parle pas de ça devant Emily.

Emily secoua la tête, elle savait très bien à quoi jouait Alyne avec ses boyfriends lobotomisés. Elle pouvait même dire que sa soeur n'était pas bien plus intelligente qu'eux en jouant à ce jeu, qu'elle avait une philosophie de vie à faire pâlir d'envie Schopenhauer et que d'ici à très peu de temps, ça allait provoquer une catastrophe à l'aulne de l'éruption du Vésuve.

- Alors, ces cours? Demanda William comme si de rien n'était.

- Intéressants. Les professeurs sont très sympas et l'ambiance est bonne, dit Aaron.

- Poudlard est placé pile poil sur la trajectoire d'un relais satellite, on a un réseau d'enfer, exposa Syrielle.

- Le prof de Runes est intéressant, enchaîna Sarah.

- Les Elfes sont gentils... J'ai bon espoir de leur apprendre à faire un bon café avant la fin de l'année, expliqua Elzo.

William se tourna alors vers elle: Emily eut un grand sourire en croisant son regard malicieux et commença à raconter la vie à Poudlard depuis la rentrée en n'omettant presque rien.

…

Alyne avait attiré Sean Murray dans un coin tranquille de Pré-au-Lard. Elle l'avait habilement détourné d'une pause chez Madame Piedodus: le fait que l'établissement soit maintenant tenu par Parvati Chisholm ne lui avait en rien donné l'envie d'y entrer.

Alyne s'assura qu'ils ne serraient pas dérangés en balayant les alentours d'un regard acéré avant de se tourner vivement vers Murray.

Le jeune homme était en septième année: il avait un visage de surfeur californien auquel une paire de lunettes rectangulaire étroites donnaient un faux air sérieux qui collait à son écharpe bleu et argent. Il dépassait Alyne d'une bonne tête et devant bien peser vingt kilos de plus qu'elle, pourtant lorsqu'il vit une lueur sauvage scintiller dans le regard cobalt de la jeune femme, il recula imperceptiblement.

Ses yeux bruns furent capturés par un océan d'un bleu profond où dansait comme une lueur d'il ne savait quoi.

Une lueur qui en avait piégé plus d'un avant lui.

…

William, après une demi-heure passée à écouter le long discours d'Emily, qui la laissa essoufflée, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, réussit à convaincre sa fratrie d'aller faire un tour dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne dit rien à Aaron, pourtant son jeune frère le comprit d'un seul regard et les mena l'air de rien vers sa soeur jumelle.

…

James suivait d'un pas traînant, la mine maussade et le regard sombre, Lily, Regulus et Rosie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aaron et Alyne les avaient évincés de leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard en tant qu'étudiants à Poudlard.

Enfin si, il comprenait que les Black-Malefoy aient envie de revoir leur grand-frère William mais dans ce cas pourquoi, alors qu'Aaron avait promis de les rejoindre dans la soirée, Alyne leur avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle avait autre chose à faire ?

Autre chose oui, mais quoi?

La question était rhétorique et il le savait très bien. La rumeur avait fait le tour de Poudlard en quelques jours et James, en tant que jeune homme, avait très clairement pu entendre les commentaires sur sa meilleure amie: visiblement Alyne avait non seulement réussit à faire comprendre à toute la population masculine qu'elle était une femme libérée, mais en plus, elle avait détrôné Rosaly Spencer, Tayla Elsner, Amelia McLaggen et Prudy Coop dans le top cinq des fantasmes féminins...

Alors voilà, d'après les dernières rumeurs, Alyne Black-Malefoy avait jeté son dévolu sur Sean Murray et il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour qu'elle soit avec lui en ce moment, mais qu'en plus, cet abruti congénital tombe dans ses filets.

Lorsque James percuta Regulus, il remarqua enfin que sa soeur, sa cousine et son meilleur ami étaient arrêtés.

Encore à moitié hagard, il braqua à son tour son regard dans la direction que fixaient ses trois amis.

…

Emily marchait maintenant entre Aaron et William, suivie de près par Sarah afin de passer le plus discrètement possible près des professeurs. La jeune fille avait une idée précise de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Vers la personne vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

Les ruelles transversales de Pré-au-Lard étaient quasiment désertes, la plupart des élèves restaient dans la rue principale puisque c'était la seule à être bordée de magasins.

Ils tournèrent à gauche et Emily tomba sur le tableau qu'elle avait bien des fois imaginé avec précision:

Alyne était quelque peu occupée à découvrir la cavité buccale de Sean Murray alors que dans la rue opposée à la leur, Emily venait d'apercevoir les tignasses rousses d'Rose et de Lily.

Dans une relation de cause à effet, il était absolument certain que James et Regulus soient également de la partie.

William s'avança de quelques pas et se racla la gorge fortement.

Étonnamment, Alyne réagit dès le premier coup et se retourna vivement vers William. Si son visage exprimait tout d'abord de la colère, il changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle reconnut son frère aîné.

- William! Toi ici! Ça, c'est une sacrée bonne surprise! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix trop enjouée pour être naturelle en faisant un pas vers son aîné.

Le regard glacial et lourd de reproche que lui servit William suffit à l'arrêter.

La colère et l'exaspération se partageait désormais la place dans ses yeux.

- D'accord... Petite mise au point William, et ce pour la dernière fois: je suis majeure, vaccinée et consentante! Ce ne sont pas tes oignons! Tu n'aurais pas aimé que l'on vienne te déranger ou te faire la morale quand tu le faisais! Alors fiche-moi la paix cinq minutes!

William resta immobile mais à la tension dans ses épaules et son cou, Emily pouvait deviner la tempêtes qui faisait rage sous son crâne. Alyne se comportait d'une façon honteuse et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte des risques qu'elle courait. Emily savait que si William laissait ses premières pulsions parler, Alyne se prendrait une sévère claque, qui à défaut d'être très civilisée pourrait lui remettre les idées en place.

La violence ne résout rien mais une bonne claque de temps en temps ça débouche les oreilles, ça permet de pouvoir écouter après.

Seulement William était suffisamment responsable et mature pour ne pas céder à ses premières pulsions aussi Emily savait qu'il exprimerait le fond de sa pensée sur un ton sec et froid.

Le ton que les Black employaient toujours lors de leurs célèbres colères.

Un coup d'oeil au groupe qui venait de s'arrêter près d'eux lui indiqua que William n'en aurait pas le temps.

- Alyne! Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on dit sur toi? Claironna la voix de James Potter.

Alyne se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami d'enfance et lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

- Reste en dehors de ça, James, gronda-t-elle avec un ton qui ne soufflait pas de répliques.

C'était un ordre, personne ne s'y trompa.

- Pourquoi? Ça me concerne autant que tes frangins... T'es ma meilleure amie et je crois que c'est l'appanache des vrais amis de pouvoir se dire leurs vérités en face. Alors, tu as une idée de ce qui ce dit sur toi?

Alyne se retint de faire une bêtise mais resta silencieuse.

- On dit que tu es une fille facile... Et encore, je te fais la version soft. On dit aussi que tu éca...

- Tais-toi Potter! Je sais très bien ce que l'on dit sur moi et je m'en fiche royalement! Retourne à tes affaires, ça vaudra mieux pour toi. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas!

Alyne avait les yeux braqués sur un point invisible juste au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de son meilleur ami. James, lui, la dévisageait avec colère et une pointe de... dégoût aussi.

Il rouvrit la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle réplique mais Lily, qui le fixait avec inquiétude, posa une main légère sur son bras.

- Laisse tomber James. C'est à William de régler ça, pas à toi... Elle ne t'écoutera pas, tu le sais mieux que moi... Viens...

Et sans laisser à son jumeau le temps de se révolter, elle l'éloigna, aidée par Regulus.

Emily le vit se retourner de nombreuses fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'angle d'une rue.

- Elzo, tu devrais raccompagner Emily à Poudlard. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un professeur la voie.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais retourner à Poudlard? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant Liam? Ma meilleure amie est la spécialiste des potins et même sans ça, ça fait un bail que je suis au parfum! Arrête de me traiter comme un bébé!

- Elzo, ramène-la, ordonna William d'un ton sec.

Emily sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule.

- Allez viens Emily...

Emily se retourna à moitié mais juste avant de s'éloigner, elle planta son regard bleu cobalt dans celui de sa soeur aînée.

- Cette méthode n'a jamais marché, ne marche pas et ne marchera jamais. Papily, Mamily et Maman l'ont essayée avant toi et ça s'est mal terminé! J'ai honte d'être la soeur d'une pauvre fille qui se contente de refaire les mêmes erreurs que ses parents parce qu'elle est incapable de regarder ses problèmes en face! Où est ton courage, Gryffondor?

Alyne ne répondit pas à la diatribe de sa soeur cadette.

Elle n'écouta pas un seul mot du discours de William. Discours qu'elle connaissait par coeur du reste.

Le regard de son meilleur ami, ses mots durs... et les trois phrases d'une gamine de onze ans fissurèrent avec une finesse stratégique le carcan imprenable de son âme... Et peut-être bien plus que cela.

°oOo°

Alyne était assise à même le sol près de la cheminée dans le repère des Maraudeurs.

Le dos appuyé contre le mur, elle essayait de rassembler ses pensées et de faire face.

Après que William ait terminé de lui faire son sempiternel sermon, Alyne n'avait pas tardé à prendre la poudre d'escampette. William était au moins aussi têtu qu'elle et il ne lâchait pas facilement son bout. Pas facilement du tout.

Elle était directement montée ici, satisfaite de trouver la pièce absolument vide et un feu ronflant paisiblement dans la cheminée.

Elle s'était assise devant les flammes et avait tendu une main vers le feu.

Quelques flammèches s'étaient accrochées à ses doigts et ce contact avait très vite réussit à ramener le calme en elle.

Désormais, elle était seule avec ses pensées qui étaient revenues après la tempête.

La réaction de James l'avait surprise: à l'instar de Lily, Regulus ou Rose, il savait parfaitement en quoi consistait sa deuxième activité extra-scolaire principale après le dessin.

Il connaissait également les règles qu'Alyne avait élevé au rang de principes lorsqu'elle sortait avec ses spécimens mâles d'une nuit. Ça ne durait qu'une nuit, ce n'était qu'un jeu, jamais ça ne devenait sérieux... Et jamais elle ne sortait avec des amis. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas immédiatement le concept se retrouvait vite plus bas que terre et Alyne les envoyait chercher du pétrole dans les entrailles de la Terre sans la moindre tendresse.

Aussi ne comprenait-elle pas pourquoi James s'était sentit obligé d'intervenir là où William avait déjà glissé son subtile raclement de gorge afin d'annoncer une séance de morale.

Elle ne comprenait pas la soudaine violence dans ses mots et son regard plein de dégoût.

Alyne en était donc à essayer de décrypter le panel d'expression et de sentiment qui était passé sur le visage et dans les yeux de son meilleur ami d'enfance en se repassant mentalement la scène au ralentit pour y trouver des réponses.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement caractéristique pourtant, l'absence de réaction de la part d'Alyne n'étonna en aucuns points James. Si elle était perdue dans ses pensées, aucuns bruits n'arriveraient à la faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Il mit à profit ce temps d'invisibilité pour rassembler son courage de Gryffondor: pour être honnête, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il lui avait prit plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Peut-être une fierté mal placée du fait qu'Alyne préférait passer du temps avec un inconnu (et un abruti avec ça) plutôt qu'avec eux.

Il avait pour ainsi dire l'habitude de voir Alyne et ses conquêtes éphémères mais cette fois-ci, la scène lui avait semblait horrible de vulgarité et l'avait véritablement dégouté. L'espace d'un instant il avait eut honte d'être ami avec une personne aussi dépravée.

Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour Alyne, lui entendait à longueur de journée les commentaires et les paris sur sa meilleure amie.

Avec un soupir, James se résigna finalement à faire sentir sa présence à Alyne.

Alyne releva la tête en sentant une main légère se poser sur l'avant-bras qu'elle avait négligemment posé sur son genoux.

C'est sans mal qu'elle reconnut James. Il lui envoya un sourire approximatif avant de se laisser tomber sur l'un des vieux fauteuils de cuir.

- Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure: je me suis conduit comme un idiot... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, marmonna James d'une seule traite.

Alyne le dévisagea: James ne la regardait pas vraiment, ses yeux hagards étaient posés sur le feu, ses mains croisées et agitées témoignaient de son malaise alors que son visage qu'il voulait lisse de toute expression était barré par un plis soucieux.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Je n'aurais pas dû proposer un rendez-vous à Murray le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard... Ce n'était pas très malin...

James ne répondit pas... Ou du moins le sourire furtif qu'il lui servit ne convaincu pas Alyne. Bien au contraire.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Jimmy? Souffla-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle voyait son meilleur ami hésiter entre la position assise et celle debout.

L'emploi du « Jimmy », l'un des surnoms qu'il avait plus jeune, sembla le réveiller quelque peu.

- Oui... C'est juste que je trouve les choses que l'ont dit sur toi un peu dérangeantes. On a grandit ensemble Alyne... On se connaît depuis nos premières heures de vie...

Alyne dissimula son soupir de soulagement... Là où elle avait cru lire une légère jalousie dans les expressions de James n'était que de la fierté blessée et une protection fraternelle envers elle.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était des plus sincères.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'Aaron n'était pas fier au début mais... Tu sais ce qu'il en est, pas vrai? C'est une façon comme une autre de passer la jeunesse.

- Ouais... Je ne la comprends pas mais je te fais confiance, dit James avec un voix un peu plus enjouée alors qu'il plantait son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

Il ne lui dirait pas l'inconscience de son jeu: les jeunes hommes de Poudlard avaient ce défaut qui rend dangereux, les hormones mêlées à leur fierté pouvaient les rendre agressifs et il avait peur qu'un jour le jeu tourne mal pour Alyne.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas vraiment échappé à tous ces récits qui circulaient et qui racontaient tout, dans les moindre détails.

Alyne ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que son comportement pourrait lui coûter plus qu'elle ne l'estimait.

Mais après tout ce n'était pas à lui de régler ce problème. Tout au plus pouvait-il essayé de protéger ses arrières.

Alyne se leva avec un grognement et lui tendit une main.

- Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'on devrait aller réviser nos textes ou je pense qu'Aaron va nous réduire en pâté pour Bortruck.

James lui sourit, attrapa sa main et lui emboita le pas, remarquant sans rien dire le trait qu'avait tracé Alyne sur l'histoire. Pour elle il n'y avait visiblement rien de plus à dire.

…

Aaron se laissa tomber sur le parapet de la tour Noire alors que le vent glacial de cette nuit d'automne lui giflait le visage. Aaron ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il aimait le chant du vent.

Des bruits de pas lui firent rouvrir les yeux: deux tignasses rousses émergèrent des escaliers.

Lily était en tête naturellement: elle se planta devant lui, dardant le regard marron de sa mère sur lui. Lily était assez petite, svelte et fine, presque frêle, pourtant Aaron, bien qu'il n'eut rien à se reprocher, sentit une onde de doute planer sur lui. Lily ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle avait hérité d'une bonne partie des traits Weasley: la forme du visage, le front, le nez, les tâches de rousseur et les cheveux roux... Mais son visage était adoucis par la finesse des traits de sa grand-mère paternel. Il n'était pas rare que Remus lâche des commentaires soulignant le pouvoir des prénoms et l'hérédité qu'ils entraînaient. Mais Lily Potter n'était pas Lily Evans, elle était plus terrible qu'elle, plus caractérielle et fière que ses grand-parents paternels réunis. Il ne faisait pas bon de la contrarier. Aaron l'avait souvent apprit à ses dépends.

Rose secoua la tête devant le manège de sa meilleure amie et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Rose était typiquement une Granger. Du peu qu'en avait vu Aaron, elle ressemblait énormément à sa grand-mère maternelle et encore plus à la soeur de cette dernière. Elle avait un visage ovale parfaitement régulier, un petit nez retroussé et des pommettes hautes et bien dessinées. Toutefois, elle avait hérité des yeux bleu océans de son père et des cheveux roux des Weasley.

Ainsi que du caractère bien trempé de sa mère et de l'imprévisibilité de Ron! Autant dire que quand elle se mettait en colère, elle renvoyait sa meilleure amie au rang de débutante. Heureusement, Rose avait un tempérament posé... la plupart du temps du moins.

Enfin Regulus émergea à son tour et un grognement lui échappa lorsque le vent revint vers eux pour les glacer de l'intérieur. Aaron sourit. Si ses yeux noirs, sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux couleur d'ébène pouvait faire passé Regulus pour quelqu'un de renfermé et de sombre, la réalité était tout autre. Hormis au petit-déjeuner (durant lequel il était très fortement recommandé de laisser le jeune Rogue émerger à son rythme) Aaron ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu un jour véritablement de mauvaise humeur. Regulus était quelqu'un de fondamentalement dynamique et positif, comme sa mère. Et n'en déplaise à son père, il était l'archétype du Gryffondor: loyal et courageux.

Aaron sentait bien que si ses trois meilleurs amis étaient là, ce n'était en aucun cas pour le plaisir.

- Où est James? Demanda-t-il, plus pour la forme que par réelle curiosité.

- Où est Alyne? Répondit du tac au tac Lily, qui, plantée devant lui, n'avait pas accusé un geste depuis son arrivée.

- Au repère il me semble...

- James également.

Aaron acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son intuition était fondée, ils étaient venus pour parler de la petite scène de cet après-midi.

- L'un d'entre vous a une hypothèse? Demanda Aaron.

- Et bien... Commença Rose. James ne semble pas apprécier le fait qu'Alyne... hum...

- Chasse? Termina Aaron.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Regulus avec une grimace.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau pourtant... Marmonna Aaron, conscient toutefois que son commentaire ne servait à rien.

- Peut-être, mais il y a une différence entre voir Alyne changer de copain comme de chemise et entendre à longueur de temps les rumeurs qui courent sur elle... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que James déteste que l'on médise derrière le dos de ses amis, intervint Lily.

Aaron soupira. Bien sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir. Lui, bien qu'au courant depuis plus longtemps et subissant les retombées acides du comportement de sa jumelle, commençait à être excédé des commentaires graveleux que glissaient certains garçon lors du passage de sa soeur devant eux. Ou plus simplement excédé par les rumeurs.

- Ça va lui passer... William est passé par là lui aussi. Les hormones la détraquent c'est tout.

Rose fit claquer sa langue à côté de lui.

- Ce n'est pas que ça et tu le sais Aaron. Alyne a changé.

Aaron se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que les trois regards le scannaient de la tête aux orteils.

Il était incapable de dire ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il devienne impossible pour Alyne de penser à une relation avec un garçon autrement que comme un jeu et à fortiori, un sport.

Sa jumelle était partie en Russie totalement normale et lorsqu'elle était revenue, Aaron avait perçu une fêlure en elle. Une fêlure qu'elle s'appliquait à cacher à tout le monde. Même à lui.

- Et pour James? Demanda-t-il en planta son regard dans les yeux de Lily.

La jeune femme soutint son regard.

- On sait tous ce qu'il en ait... Je connais James, il n'a pas su ce contenir cette fois là. Ça le blesse de voir Alyne jouer à ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Si on avait rien fait pour calmer le jeu, Murray serait à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est, compléta Regulus.

Aaron fronça les sourcils. James était quelqu'un de fier et d'impétueux, Aaron pouvait très bien concevoir que les rumeurs l'ait énervé. Le fait qu'Alyne préférâ passer l'après midi avec Murray plutôt qu'avec lui l'avait peut-être vexé... Après tout, Alyne et lui avaient toujours étaient très proches et si Aaron se retenait à grandes peines d'envoyer chacun des abrutis qui osaient parler de sa soeur à l'infirmerie, James n'avait pas ce genre de contrôle.

Il était un Gryffondor et un Potter, deux excellentes raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à s'emporter. Toutefois, Aaron était inquiet, si Alyne lui pardonnerait son intervention pour cette fois, il n'était pas certain qu'elle se montre aussi conciliante lors d'une prochaine dispute.

Comme lui, elle avait hérité de l'indépendance de leur mère, en plus d'un caractère lunatique. Aaron la savait en outre particulièrement rancunière. James n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet.

Seules les étoiles savaient ce qui les attendaient et Aaron avait le pressentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas forcément apprécier.

…

_Dans le repère des Maraudeurs, une silhouette se glisse en silence vers la porte. Un sourire lumineux éclaire son visage._

_- Je sens que l'année ne va pas être de tout repos._

_Elle a hâte._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<br>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
>N'ayez pas peur de me laisser un petit mot à l'occasion. C'est gratuit, ça prend deux minutes, et franchement, ça motive l'auteur (là où, étonnement, l'absence de review à tendance à le désespérer)<br>Bonne vacances aux chanceux (je vous exècre) et haut les cœurs aux autres (on tient le bon bout!)  
>Orlane, Scribouilleuse<em>

_Mis en ligne le 19/02/2011_


	13. Je Vois la Vie en Rose

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Aloâ !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Bonne question, que s'est-il donc passé en Russie ? Je t'avoue que j'ai une petite idée mais il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir la réponse;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci pour ta fidélité:D_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Salut la compagnie ? Comment allez-vous ? Les vacances ont été bonnes ?_

_De mon côté assez... Autre un programme intensif de révision (les partiels sont déjà de retour, ça file à une vitesse!), je me suis fabriquée une cape de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondors..._

_Jalousez-moi:p_

_Pour la petite histoire, je vais aux Studios de Leavensden à Londres dans quinze jours et dans trois semaines... (Mais j'essaierais de poster quand même)_

_Bref, après cette parenthèse, le nouveau chapitre... Une petite chose légère sur les joies de Poudlard (il en faut un peu). J'espère que ça vous plaira:D  
>Enjoy;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Elzo et Louis étaient installés au fond de la serre numéro 3 et s'appliquait à rempoter avec soin et délicatesse des Popolites sauvages. Au moindre faut mouvement, la plante sortirait ses épines et ils serraient bons pour un détour à l'infirmerie, gant en peau de dragons ou pas.

Comme un échos à la menace qui planait sur leurs têtes, un silence presque absolu planait dans la serre.

Elzo tassa la terre dans le pot où il venait de déposer sa plante et se permit enfin le loisir de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la serre à la recherche des dizaines de tresses de sa meilleure amie.

Roxanne était encore en retard.

Elzo soupira pour la dixième fois depuis le début du cours alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec Louis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était partie faire la jeune Weasley juste après le petit déjeuner (qu'elle avait avalé en quatrième vitesse) mais Elzo connaissait suffisamment Roxanne pour reconnaître la lumière malicieuse dans son regard. Et cette petite étincelle qui rendait son regard plus noir que jamais était un présage de mauvaise augure... Pour le reste de la planète.

Le fait que Roxanne ait rejoint Fred lorsqu'il s'était levé avait confirmé les doutes de ses deux amis.

A savoir maintenant qui subirait le machiavélisme des enfants de George Weasley.

Louis, qui était occupé à scanner du regard les vitres partiellement recouvertes de mousse de la serre, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui désigna du menton les deux ombres floues qui se déplaçaient rapidement près de la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard on frappa à la porte et c'est sans attendre la réponse du professeur Londubat que Tecker entra dans la serre numéro 3, suivit pas une Roxanne à peine intimidée et pas le moins du monde inquiète.

Elzo aurait même rajouté ravie.

- Monsieur Tecker, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda le professeur Londubat en détaillant le concierge avec un haussement de sourcil.

- J'ai surpris cette jeune fille dans le grand hall. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en retard, aussi ai-je préféré l'accompagner jusqu'ici, répondit Tecker de sa voie bourrue et rappeuse alors qu'il se redressait.

Le regard du professeur de Botanique glissa sur Roxanne. La jeune fille avait abandonné son air réjouie et affichait un visage penaud, plein de repentir, ainsi qu'un regard presque humide.

Elzo et Louis échangèrent un regard blasé. Cette mine, Roxanne s'entraînait à la faire depuis au moins sa naissance et, parfois, Elzo se demandait si elle n'avait pas commencé avant. Vous dire qu'elle était convaincante eut été un euphémisme: Sirius Black lui-même, pourtant comédien de renom, n'aurait pas réussit à faire mieux.

- Peut-être que Miss Weasley a une explication à me fournir? Proposa Neville Londubat en dardant un regard sévère sur la jeune fille.

Roxanne se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents ce matin... Mais ma Chouette, Zonko, a mis un temps fou à accepter... Elle a un sale caractère vous savez... Alors le temps que je la convainque et que j'arrive ici, j'étais très en retard... Je vous prie de m'excuser, professeur Londubat. Ça ne se reproduira plus...

Le professeur Londubat soupira.

- J'espère bien Miss Weasley. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Allez rejoindre votre place maintenant et que je n'ai rien à vous dire de l'heure.

Roxanne hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre Elzo et Louis.

- Merci Monsieur Tecker.

Le concierge, qui avait assisté à la scène avec attention, étouffa son grognement. Il connaissait suffisamment Roxanne (pour l'avoir attrapée de très nombreuses fois et collée plus souvent encore) pour savoir qu'elle venait d'embobiner Londubat. Lui n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que la jeune fille avait préparé un attentat avec son frère.

Il envoya un regard noir à Roxanne.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui dédicaça un clin d'oeil et un sourire éclatant. Si Tecker devint rouge de colère, il se contint tout de même et quitta la serre numéro 3 en claquant la porte.

- Où tu étais? Demanda Louis dans un chuchotement plein de reproche.

- Ce sont mes affaires... Mais tu ne tarderas pas à être au courant.

- Tu vas encore être collée.

- J'espère bien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de soirée en tête à tête avec Tecker et je t'avoue que ça me manque. Attention, ta plante a pas l'air de bonne humeur _Louison_.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Elzo intercepta le regard de leur professeur jeta dans leur direction et asséna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami tout en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Louis grogna mais retourna à sa plante alors que Roxanne jetait des poignées de terre hasardeuse dans son pot.

Elzo attrapa sa plante avec soin et délicatesse. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'avait encore inventé Fred et Roxanne.

…

Emily se tenait face aux Poufsouffles et aux Serpentards de son année. Elle adressa un sourire général avant de commencer son exposé sur l'Etude des Moldus. Il s'agissait de raconter les relations que l'on entretenait avec les Moldus plus qu'autre chose. Le professeur Olsen, un sorcier peu engageant d'une cinquantaine d'annnée, voulait visiblement connaître le point de vue de ses élèves sur leurs voisins.

Emily n'aimait pas son professeur. Du moins, elle n'aimait pas son côté professeur et sa façon de présenter les moldus. A croire que la guerre n'avait pas eut lieu. Là où Emily, à l'instar des deux S, voyait un monde merveilleux, étonnant et plein de surprises. Olsen ne voyait que des êtres sous développés car incapables d'interagir avec la magie.

Si ça n'avait été que ça, Emily aurait continué de ne pas prêter attention aux dires de son enseignant. Mais la semaine dernière, il l'avait proprement rabrouée devant toute la classe lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'expliquer son point de vue.

Soit.

Emily était gentille et peu rancunière mais elle détestait les personnes obtus qui refusaient d'entendre raison.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous raconter une vieille légende datant de l'origine des temps.

- Miss Black, je ne crois pas que cela corresponde à votre sujet, la coupa presque immédiatement Olsen.

Emily lui envoya un regard noir aussi meurtrier qu'un Avada Kedavra.

- C'est Miss Black « tiret » Malefoy, professeur. Je vous serez grès de vous en rappeler. Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez dire que mon exposé ne répond pas à la question si vous ne vous donnez pas la peine de l'écouter.

Son professeur rouvrit la bouche.

- Il s'agit donc d'une très vieille légende, reprit la jeune fille en ignorant superbement son professeur. Certains disent même qu'elle est mythe et chimère. Elle est connue sous le nom de _Légende des Sept Portes._

_Au commencement, lorsque le soleil était encore jeune, les étoiles aussi brillantes que la lune et que le vent recouvrait la Terre d'un halo de musique envoûtant et mystérieux, les Aînés firent un présent à chacun des Mondes sur lesquels ils veillaient._

_Si ces mondes existaient et évoluaient dans leur propre dimension, les Aînés pensèrent que chacune __des civilisations les composant connaîtraient un essor grandiose s'ils étaient amenés à co-exister ensembles._

_Ainsi décidèrent-ils de créer des Portails transcendants l'espace-temps et les barrières Magiques._

_Il fallut choisir un Monde d'accueil, un Monde sur lequel s'ouvriraient les Portails._

_Les Aînés, Sages parmi les Sages, étudièrent leurs protégés et choisirent celui des Humains._

_Ce peuple étonnant était le seul à avoir privilégier l'essor des sciences à celui du contrôle de la Magie qui coulait pourtant abondamment dans leur monde qu'ils nommaient Terre. _

_Ainsi furent créer les Six Portes._

_Une pour chacun des Mondes._

_Celle des Dieux._

_Celle des Elphes._

_Celle des Acathlants._

_Celle des Créatures Magiques._

_Celle des Nains. _

_Celle des Sorciers._

_Durant l'Âge d'Or, les différentes civilisations apprirent à se connaître et échangèrent connaissances et culture. Si la majorité d'entre eux restèrent dans leur Monde d'origine, beaucoup émigrèrent naturellement vers des horizons nouveaux._

_Les Sorciers furent les plus nombreux à s'installer sur Terre, bientôt rejoins par quelques Acathlants et certaines créatures Magiques alors que d'autres préféraient partir pour le Monde des Elphes._

_Seul les Dieux restèrent à l'écart._

_Les Aînés décidèrent alors de leur donner une mission: protéger les six Portes, espérant par la même qu'ils apprennent à connaître leurs voisins et brisent ainsi leur isolement absolu._

_Les siècles s'écoulèrent lentement. Bien vite, les Dieux en eurent assez de veiller sur des Portes qui ne risquaient rien et plutôt que de se rapprocher des autres civilisations, ils se mirent à les mépriser pour leur manque d'évolution._

_Lassés et ennuyés par la petitesse des Humains, des Acathlants, des Elphes, des Nains et des Sorciers, ils créèrent Olympie, une dimension liée à la Terre et choisirent une famille de pouvoir pour protéger les Six Portes à leur place._

_Ainsi naquît Olympie : le Monde aux cinq Tours._

_A l'apogée de l'Âge d'Or, un Dieux renégat, habité par le désir d'un pouvoir toujours plus grand créa une Septième Porte._

_La Porte Noire._

_Dès lors, des hordes de créatures Maléfiques envahirent la Terre puis chacun des Mondes auxquelles elle était reliée._

_La bataille fût rude et sanglante, les pertes nombreuses et lorsqu'enfin, les Mondes Alliés réussirent à repousser l'invasion, il fût décider de fermer les portes._

_A jamais._

_Aujourd'hui, et ce même si Olympie est disparue, on dit qu'Elles existent toujours et que la Porte Noire nourrit des dessins de vengeance aux couleurs sombres._

La voix d'Emily s'éteignit lentement dans la salle silencieuse. La jeune fille avait captivé l'audience et chacun d'entre eux était encore pendu à ses lèvres malgré qu'elle se soit tût.

Même Aïday, Simon et Kiara, qui connaissaient la légende, étaient envoûtés.

Tous sans exception.

Sauf le professeur Olsen.

- C'est une jolie histoire que vous nous avez raconté Miss Black-Malefoy. J'aurais toutefois préféré que vous gardiez vos histoires pour vous à l'avenir.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous pensez que j'ai inventé cette histoire, professeur?

- Voyons, Miss... De telles légendes sont des histoires de bonnes femmes. Les Sorciers et les Moldus ont de tous temps cohabité dans ce monde, qui est d'ailleurs le seul à exister à des milliard de galaxie à la ronde.

Emily foudroya son professeur du regard et redressa le menton.

Des histoires de bonnes femmes? Vraiment?

- Je n'ai rien inventé professeur Olsen et seriez-vous moins étriqué, vous vous en apercevriez. Mais comme vous avez une ouverture d'esprit à l'aulne de la taille d'un atome d'hydrogène, je conçois que cela vous soit impossible. Comme il vous est impossible de parler des Moldus sans charrier tous les stéréotypes qui leur sont associés. Dois-je vous rappeler que si les_ Sorciers _ont gagné la guerre c'est grâce aux Moldus? D'ailleurs l'appellation « Moldu » est complétement erronée! Jusqu'au dixième siècle, on appelait les sans-pouvoirs des Terriens!

- Ne parlez pas d'une guerre dont vous ne connaissez rien, Miss! Des sorciers sont morts et c'est leur manquer de respect que de...

- Des Moldus sont également morts pour libérer l'Angleterre, professeur! Et vous, où étiez-vous lors de la bataille de Poudlard?

Olsen se pinça imperceptiblement les lèvres.

Un sourire dur éclaira le visage d'Emily.

Un sourire si dur qu'il cueillit Charles Olsen au creux du ventre et lui coupa la respiration l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Miss Black-Malefoy, vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenue.

Emily haussa un sourcil, retint éclat de rire moqueur et gagna sa place à côté de Kiara.

Elle avait peut-être gagné une semaine de retenue mais lui, il venait de perdre l'estime et le respect de toute sa classe.

Peut-être même de toute l'école.

A côté d'elle, Kiara lui jeta un coup d'oeil surprit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Emily se montrer désagréable, cassante et humiliante avec quelqu'un.

Elle avait toujours cru que c'était biologiquement impossible pour sa meilleur amie de se comporter ainsi avec un être vivant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit? Souffla d'ailleurs la jeune Londubat.

- Je déteste les professeurs ignorants qui sont obligés de rabaisser leurs élèves pour briller un peu. Je les déteste encore plus lorsqu'ils sont incapables de se remettre en question. Et l'abhorre les tyrans sans cervelle.

Kiara cligna des yeux, échangea un regard atterré avec Aïday et Simon, se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas avant de reposer les yeux sur Emily qui, hors d'elle, braquait en continue un regard noir et froid sur le dos du professeur Olsen.

- Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Je vais très bien. Je ne pense pas qu'Olsen va pouvoir en dire autant dans quelques semaines.

- T'es pas sérieuse!

Emily se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Je suis tolérante envers les gens Kiara, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis sainte Naïve.

Kiara grimaça, pour sûr, si Emily faisait le mal aussi bien que le bien, elle ne donnait pas cher d'Olsen.

- Faites-moi penser à ne jamais plus contredire Emily sur les Mol... Terriens, chuchota Simon derrière elle.

Kiara laissa échapper un ricanement alors qu'à côté d'elle, un sourire amusé éclairait le visage d'Emily.

…

Sarah et Syrielle étaient confortablement installées au fin fond de la classe d'Arithmancie: en ce Jeudi matin, les deux S avaient le cerveau en rade pour cause de manque d'énergie immédiate et matière préférée ou pas, elles affichaient pour le moment le même visage abstrait alors que leurs têtes reposaient lourdement sur leurs mains.

Leur pose aurait pu être amusante et si le professeur Quick avait été bien luné, elle serait presque passée inaperçue.

Les professeurs ont toujours tendance à laisser passer les coups de mous de leurs meilleurs élèves.

Seulement, si Syrielle croyait -parfois- en une bonne étoile, Sarah était elle parfaitement résignée à la fatalité de la condition humaine des étudiants. Aussi fût-elle la moins surprise des deux d'entendre la voix sèche de leur professeur les déconnecter de leur mode veille.

- Mesdemoiselles Black, mon cours est-il à ce point inintéressant qu'il vous endort ou vous sentez-vous si supérieure que vous ne daignez même plus écouter?

Sarah se redressa tant bien que mal alors que Syrielle se contentait de marmonner un « C'est mesdemoiselles Black « tiret » Malefoy, l'atrophié de l'hippocampe » plus par pur réflexe que par soucis d'effronterie.

Sarah, en observant le réel début de colère chez son professeur émit une hypothèse silencieuse mais certainement vraie: elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir passé une courte et mauvaise nuit et la fatalité de la condition humaine pouvait également se conjuguer avec le corps enseignant.

- Pouvez-vous me dire, Miss Syrielle Black, de quoi étais-je en train de parler?

A côté d'elle, Syrielle soupira profondément et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à son tour sèchement au professeur Quick, Sarah l'interrompis afin d'éviter que la confrontation de deux esprits mal embouchés ne conduise à la création d'une mini-bombe atomique.

- L'Arithmancie appliquée au cryptage? Supposa-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au titre du chapitre du livre ouvert devant elle.

- J'ai posé la question à votre soeur, Miss, grinça le professeur Quick alors qu'il commençait à dangereusement tanguer à force de se balancer sur ses pieds (une manie qui devait semble-t-il l'aider à retrouver son calme Olympien lorsque celui prenait des vacances à l'équateur).

- Vous avez demandé à Syrielle Black, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis Syrielle Black-Malefoy.

Sarah vit son professeur plisser les yeux alors qu'il la dévisageait: Syrielle et elle se plaisaient à pousser leurs ressemblances génétiques à l'extrême: elles avaient toutes deux opté pour un carré mi-long plus par soucis de commodité que par réelles convictions esthétiques et même si d'ordinaire, elles portaient une garde robe différente, le fait était qu'à Poudlard, l'uniforme était, et serait toujours, de mise.

Si en tenue civile il était difficile de les différencier avec une absolue certitude (seules leur mère et Emily le faisaient avec une aisance naturelle – Sarah avait toujours considéré qu'Aaron et Alyne trichaient), dire qui était Syrielle et qui était Sarah lorsqu'elles portaient leurs uniformes frôlait l'impossible.

Sarah haussa un sourcil et adressa un sourire poli (provocateur selon monsieur Quick) et attendit le verdict de son professeur alors qu'à côté d'elle, Syrielle s'était -enfin- reconnectée au monde réelle et à ses contraintes physiques et morales.

- Très bien Miss... Puisque vous êtes finalement très attentives, allez donc au tableau et cryptez moi cette phrase: _La franchise est une vertu, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa rareté._

Sarah eut un imperceptible haussement de sourcil en entendant la phrase. Son prof avait très clairement remarqué son manège mais il était incapable de le prouver...

Elle se leva alors que Syrielle lui adressait une grimace d'encouragement.

- C'est également valable pour vous, Sarah.

Syrielle darda son regard abstrait sur son professeur et se leva à son tour.

Sarah était déjà près du tableau: son cerveau tournait à plein régime: elle n'avait rien suivit du cours et ce depuis plus d'une heure et demi. Quick avait certainement dû expliquer de nombreuses méthodes, reposants sur des théorèmes complexes...

Il les envoyait au tableau pour avoir une bonne raison de les coller.

Elle devait trouver une parade. Il n'était pas dit qu'une des deux S seraient à jamais collées un jour.

Alors les deux en même temps: c'était impensable. Pire que ça: leur réputation d'anges descendus droit du ciel pour permettre aux professeurs de rencontrer leur élève rêvé allait s'écrouler d'elle-même.

- T'as un plan? Souffla Syrielle en la rejoignant à grand pas.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes, Sissi.

Sa soeur jumelle hocha la tête et, histoire de faire diversion, effaça le tableau et inscrivit de son écriture serrée leur sujet.

Sarah repassa en accéléré ses cours: elles avaient étudiés chez les plus brillants lorsqu'elles étaient allées au Moyen-Orient et en Chine... Elles devaient bien avoir croisé ici ou là une ruse détournée...

- Un problème mesdemoiselles? Souffla la voix impatiente de Quick depuis le fond de la classe.

- Laissez-nous le temps de théoriser, professeur...

Sarah étouffa un grognement... Elle avait la solution sur le bout du neurone! C'était une histoire de théorèmes fondamentaux du cryptage premier par la table des nombres de...

Mais oui bien sûr!

Sarah retint son sourire vainqueur.

- Sissi, Arithmétique des nombres entiers! Cryptage! Table de Pianus!

La phrase avait été murmurée, son contenu était un véritable charabia, pourtant un sourire équivalent à celui d'Emily lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Poudlard pour la première fois, avait illuminé le visage de Syrielle.

Soulagement d'abord (le spectre de la retenue venait de prendre un sérieux coup aux fesses).

Et impatience de clouer le bec à leur prof (fierté typiquement Black-Malefoyenne oblige).

Les deux S échangèrent un unique regard.

L'infime contact qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde suffit à ce qu'elles se mettent d'accord: Sarah se lança immédiatement dans la création de la fonction de cryptage, ses doigts traçant des arabesques obscures dans l'air, alors que Syrielle griffonnait en hexadécimal le poids des lettres sous la phrase de leur sujet (histoire d'évincer les questions qui devaient commencer à germer dans l'esprit énervé de Quick).

En voyant le manège des deux soeurs Black-Malefoy, leur sourires extatiques et leurs regards brillants, Larry Quick eut l'intime conviction de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, en-dessous de la phrase de leur sujet, une suite de chiffres incongrus (du moins, aussi éloignée du résultat que Larry Quick avait esquissé rapidement que la distance Terre-Soleil) étaient soigneusement recopiée par Sarah (ou Syrielle) Black-Malefoy.

Larry Quick vit la soeur jumelle de cette dernière se pencher et murmurer quelque chose.

C'est clairement satisfaite d'elle que Sarah dicta le dernier nombre (3799) à Syrielle avant qu'elles ne retournent s'asseoir à leurs places.

Sur le tableau noir, une suite de chiffres interminable était leur réponse au défis de Larry Quick.

Sur le tableau noir, une suite de chiffres interminable était la preuve absolue de la victoire des sciences sur la Magie.

_La sincérité est une vertu, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa rareté._

_Croire à ses propres mensonges, c'est cela qu'on appel la sincérité._

Près d'elles, Larry Quick se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et c'est avec un soulagement infini qu'il entendit la cloche retentir à travers tout Poudlard.

…

Alyne se laissa tomber entre James et Aaron à la table des Gryffondors avec un soupir lasse. Elle était sur les rotules: le 31 Octobre approchait à grands pas. James et elle avaient enfin terminé le bouquet final il y avait trois jours et la vaine promesse de nuits complètes et reposantes avait été réduite en miettes quand Aaron avait sauté sur l'occasion pour caser des répétitions chaque soir.

Résultat, la dernière fois qu'Alyne avait dormit dix heures d'affilées remontait aux vacances d'été et elle commençait sérieusement à sentir les conséquences de son manque de sommeil chronique.

- Ça a pas l'air d'aller fort, Aly', remarqua James à côté d'elle lorsqu'il aperçu le regard abstrait qu'elle jetait sur le panel de plat offert par les Elfs de Maison.

- Laisse-moi fantasmer de mon lit encore quelques secondes Jamesie... Je veux savoir si j'arrive à le rejoindre ou si l'étrange homme brun armé d'une guitare va surgir derrière moi...

- Je crois que ça confirme mon assertion... Sourit le jeune Potter alors qu'Alyne enfouissait sa tête dans ses bras.

- Peut-être serais-tu moins fatiguée si tu ne passais pas le peu de temps libre que l'on a à chasser, rétorqua Aaron, pas le moins du monde désolé.

Un borborygme incompréhensible s'échappa des lèvres de sa jumelle, probablement une litanie de malédictions, avant qu'elle ne lui enfonce sauvagement son coude dans les côtes.

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis majeure et vaccinée pour ta gouverne.

- Bien sûr, quel dommage que vos parents aient juste oublié de la doter d'un cerveau, intervint Rosie tout en attrapant le plat de purée.

La jeune Serdaigle eut le droit a un regard noir.

- Même pas peur, répondit Rose en lui tirant la langue.

- Bon allez, maintenant tu te redresses Aly' et tu manges, tes cheveux traînent à moitié dans la nourriture, la rabroua Lily.

Alyne se redressa vivement tout en dévisageant ses... amis? Allons bon...

Lily la jaugeait d'un regard acéré, plein de reproches bien qu'un sourire en coin adoucissait son expression.

Rose avait une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux bleus, alors que ses lèvres étaient étirées par un sourire dur sans équivoque sur ses pensées: bien fait!

Regulus, bien qu'occupé à manger consciencieusement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, avait revêtit un masque taciturne et une flamme sombre illuminait ses yeux noirs. Alyne le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir dire qu'il lui en voulait de quelque chose. Le jeune Rogue était rarement de mauvaise humeur... Mais pouvait véritablement devenir aussi mauvais que son père lorsqu'on le blessait.

Elle chercha une réponse du côté de son frère jumeaux: Aaron, impassible, discutait avec Twyla Zabini, qui, suivant son exemple, squattait parfois les bancs des Gryffondors.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur James, la petite voix qui lui soufflait doucement qu'un truc clochait, accéda au rang de chuchoteuse de certitude.

James la tête lourdement posée sur la main droite, fixait son assiette, la mâchoire serrée à s'en fendre les dents, et même si cela était imperceptible, Alyne remarqua qu'il tournait légèrement la tête du côté opposé au sien.

_D'accord... _Songea-t-elle. Visiblement, ses amis lui en voulait et son frère avait décidé de la laisser se débrouiller seule. Alyne ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien entre cette attitude, l'altercation à Pré-au-Lard et la mauvaise humeur de James.

La jeune femme allait demander des explications lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Alyne se détourna tomba sur le visage de Jason Lincoln, un Poufsouffle de sixième année, que la jeune femme considérait comme sa futur proie.

- Salut, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle avait passé des semaines à peaufiner.

- Salut... Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir manger avec mes amis et moi à la table des Poufsouffles.

Alyne aperçut Lily ouvrir la bouche pour rabrouer de toute sa délicatesse Lincoln. Elle prit sa décision rapidement: elle ne demandait pas à ses amis de comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait considérer les hommes comme des conquêtes et uniquement de conquêtes. Elle leur demandait juste de faire abstraction: elle avait assez de William et Aaron pour lui faire la morale.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle à Lincoln tout en se levant rapidement.

Devant sa réponse, quatre de ses amis échangèrent des regards consterné alors que ceux de Lily et Regulus venaient se poser sur James. Il n'avait pas broncher, n'eut été la pression inhumaine qu'il maintenait sur sa fourchette, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la réponse d'Alyne.

...

Emily marchait entre Aïday et Simon: après le cours d'étude des Moldus, ils avaient eut Histoire de la Magie et Simon n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de s'entretenir quelques minutes de plus avec le professeur McGonagall.

Emily repéra Kiara au milieu de la table des Serpentards, entourée des élèves de son année. Elle allait l'indiquer à Aïday et Simon lorsqu'elle repéra Alyne chez les Poufsouffles, occupée à minauder auprès de... Lincoln de son bon souvenir. Son regard acéré se posa sur la table des Gryffondors. La place libre entre James et Aaron termina de la renseigner.

- Kiara est avec les Serpentards. Allez la rejoindre, il faut que je fasse un truc.

Aïday, dont les yeux avaient suivi le même chemin que ceux d'Emily et par la même, était arrivée à la même conclusion que la jeune fille, hocha la tête.

- C'est quoi le truc qu'elle a à faire? Demanda Simon après qu'Emily se soit éloignée.

- Tu sais bien, des trucs à la Emily...

Simon vit Emily s'installer aux milieu du club des Six.

- Genre conseillère matrimonial et psychologue?

- Dans ce genre là...

Simon eut un sourire: Emily avait beau s'être montrée infecte avec Olsen jusqu'à la fin du cours d'Etude des Moldus, elle était fondamentalement attirée par les cas désespérés.

...

Emily déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Aaron et salua Rosie, Regulus, Lily et Twyla avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de James pour l'attirer dans un de ses câlins réconfortants dont elle avait le secret.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'on peux vraiment dire que les prénoms ont un pouvoir, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son cousin. J'espère que la patience et l'opiniâtreté t'ont été transmis, Jimmy...

James ne répondit rien, se contentant de répondre à l'étreinte de la plus jeune des Black-Malefoy.

Au bout de tant d'années, Elzo et Louis pouvaient sans aucun conteste dire qu'ils connaissaient très bien Roxanne Weasley, fille cadette de George et Angelina Weasley.

Si bien d'ailleurs qu'ils savaient que lorsqu'elle se tenait immobile et silencieuse tout en échangeant des regards furtifs avec son frère aîné, ils ne pouvaient que chercher des yeux le premier signe de la blague des deux jeunes Weasley.

Le petit piaffement d'impatience qui s'échappa des lèvres de Roxanne lorsque la massive horloge de Poudlard entonna les douze coups de midi les fit s'attendre au pire.

Elzo regardait autour de lui, l'horloge s'était tu et pourtant, rien, absolument rien n'avait changé.

Et puis une douce musique s'éleva dans la grande salle

_Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,  
>Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,<br>Voila le portrait sans retouche  
>De l'homme auquel j'appartiens<em>

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
>Il me parle tout bas,<br>Je vois la vie en rose.

Le dernier mot venait à peine de s'éteindre que la magie opéra à travers la grande salle.

Une grande salle qui se teint subitement de rose.

Du sol au plafond en passant par les tables, les assiettes et les aliments.

Toutes les filles se retrouvèrent coiffées d'un chignon impeccable alors que leurs vêtements prenaient la forme d'un tailleur trois pièces rose pâle et que leur chapeau s'assortissait de lui même: il devint rose pâle.

Les vernis, ombres à paupière et autres mascara firent leur choix dans la délicate palette de couleur qui s'offrait à eux.

Les garçons quant à eux eurent le droit d'être à une chemise rose pastel alors qu'un pull fuchsia devait ceindre leurs épaules. Si leurs pantalons échappèrent au massacre, leur cheveux se plaquèrent en arrière et une raie tracée à la règle leur donna un élégant côté de garçon modèle.

Les professeurs furent bien entendu répartis de la même façon que leurs élèves.

Une banderole (rose) se déploya au-dessus des professeurs.

_Aujourd'hui est la Sainte Dolorès. Nos pensées accompagnent les La Vie en Rose._

_Puissent-ils ne jamais être oubliés._

Les quelques professeurs qui avaient connus les _La Vie en Rose_ échangèrent un regard amusé.

Puis Severus Rogue se leva, impassible et écrasant de sévérité.

- Fred et Roxanne Weasley! Dans mon bureau! Immédiatement!

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Ce verdict ? Bon, très bon, mauvais ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review à l'occasion (ça ne lâchera pas un virus sur votre ordi, promis... Le contraire par contre *rire machiavélique*)_

_On se dit à dans trois semaines !_

_D'ici là, pas trop de bêtises:p_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 11/03/2012_


	14. Meet Kenelm Craven

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_Il est certain que les gamins ne sont pas des anges. En même temps, ils ont de qui tenir. Preuve en est que Rusard a fini par prendre sa retraite quand il a vu ce qu'il l'attendait ^^_

_La Légende t'a plu ? La suite bientôt;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Bon, je sais, je poste avec non moins d'une semaine de retard. J'ai une très bonne excuse, mais je crains que vous ne l'aimiez pas vraiment._

_La semaine dernière, je suis rentrée de Londres un peu plus tard que prévu et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster dans la semaine parce que... Parce que les cours c'est prenant (déjà que dixit l'un de mes profs, je ne travaille pas assez -autrement dit : comment ça, vous prenez encore le temps de dormir ? Mais c'est inadmissible!)_

_Bref, mon excuse est donc que le week-end dernier, j'étais à l'ouverture du Harry Potter Studio Tour à Londres, que c'était génial. Qu'en plus que le musée soit juste extraordinaire et complètement fabuleux, on a eu le droit à un tapis rouge en présence de quelques acteurs, que j'ai attrapé des autographes... Bref, le rêve total._

_Avis aux fans (je crois que fanfiction est un bon endroit pour ce genre d'annonce) si vous avez l'opportunité de passer près de Londres, allez dans ce musée et réservez au moins la journée pour bien savourer tous les trésors qui s'y trouvent. Parce que ça vaut plus que le détour, ce serait juste une folie de louper ça !_

_Voili voilou._

_Pour revenir à cette fic, un nouveau chapitre. Franchement, je l'adore celui-ci. Il sera sous le signe de Mélindra Black (what else) et vous allez voir à quel point elle ne se bonifie pas en vieillissant._

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span>

Draco était installé dans son salon, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse il lisait _Le Chicaneur _ que Luna continuait de leur faire parvenir chaque mois.

Même après autant d'années, le magazine était toujours aussi farfelus mais Draco pensait, à raison souvent, qu'il était certainement le seul journal d'Angleterre complètement libre d'éditer ce qu'il voulait.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans le hall et, par acquis de conscience, vérifia que la tablette de chocolat noir était bien près de lui. Il l'ouvrit l'air de rien et la mit en évidence.

Mélindra entra dans la pièce et, tout en jetant son sac de sport sur l'un des fauteuil, se débarrassa de sa veste avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

Elle se découpa un morceau de chocolat et termina de s'affaler en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'était bien?

- Génial... Fatiguant mais génial.

Draco hocha la tête.

Mélindra était toujours aussi énergique et pour éviter d'exploser à la moindre incartade, elle passait quatre heures par semaine à se défouler au Taï Chi et à la course à pied.

- Comment avancent les préparatifs?

- Plutôt bien, les enfants ont presque finit de décorer _Canis Major, _Elzo m'a envoyé ses recettes pour les Elfes et Aaron m'a confirmé que son groupe était prêt. Ils devront juste arriver la veille pour tout mettre en place. Fait moi penser à passer un coup de cheminette à Severus.

- Pas de problème.

La fête commémorative de la fin de la guerre n'était plus qu'à une semaine et _Canis Major_ recevait comme chaque année celle des anciens résistants. Sa directrice devait donc s'arranger que tout soit fin prêt.

A ce propos...

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Ministère de la Magie cette semaine...

D'accord, il y avait trois semaines. Mais Mélindra était tellement énervée par les Fondateurs, tellement inquiète pour ses protégés et tellement occupée par les préparatifs du Vingtième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui en parlé plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?

Draco la sortit de sa poche et lui tendit.

- Merci.

_Madame, Monsieur,_

Par la présente, nous avons l'honneur de vous inviter au Ministère de la Magie, le 22 Octobre 2022, afin de rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie Kenelm Craven, en raison de la future fête qui commémore les vingt ans de la fin de la guerre.

Je vous prie de croire, Madame, Monsieur, à l'assurance de ma sincère considération.

_Kelvina Porter,_

_Service des Relations Publiques._

_Ministère de la Magie._

Mélindra haussa un sourcil avant de prendre l'enveloppe et de jeter un coup d'oeil au sceau officiel. La lettre avait été envoyée il y avait plus de trois semaines.

Raison pour laquelle le rendez-vous était le lendemain.

- Tu as reçu cette lettre cette semaine, vraiment?

Draco grimaça.

- Peut-être pas... J'ai oublié de t'en parlé.

- Bien sûr... Et tu as une idée de ce qu'il me veut, notre aimable Ministre de la Magie ?

Deuxième grimace. Mélindra était singulièrement allergique à la politique: l'expérience Cornelius Fudge avait laissé des traces et là où Mélindra Black-Malefoy passait, les spécialistes de la langue de bois avaient tendance à trouver un intérêt soudain à la carrière de mobilier.

Draco avait cessé de compter le nombre d'incidents que Mélindra avait causé et les heures qu'il avait passées à les rattraper.

Remus soulignait parfois que Mélindra avait hérité de la finesse d'esprit de sa mère, Draco savait aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche et qu'elle avait une tendance -qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge- de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait.

La réalité était que _Les Enfants de Lillendrine_ leur demandait souvent de se plier à quelques exercices diplomatiques. Et en tant que Fondatrice et Directrice exécutive, Mélindra se voyait refiler le bébé neuf fois sur dix.

- Et bien, du peu que je sais, il veut nous parler de la fête qui aura lieu à Poudlard. A priori, si on pouvait lui faire l'immense honneur d'être présents, il ne serait pas contre.

- Eh ben... Il est encore plus débile que son prédécesseur, moi qui croyait que l'on ne pouvait pas faire pire, marmonna Mélindra.

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin: Craven était fraîchement élu et si Draco avait plus ou moins foi en ses capacités à diriger un pays, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de Mélindra. Le seul ministre qui avait à jamais eu son soutien était Kingsley et Draco savait parfaitement que c'était parce qu'elle avait combattu à ses côtés et que l'ex-Auror lui avait donné un sacré coup de pouce lors de la fondation des _Enfants de Lillendrine_.

Les successeurs de Kingsley avait pourtant déployé un trésor d'imagination, allant jusqu'à accorder l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à Sirius Black à titre posthume et pour service rendu à la nation, Mélindra était restée aussi stoïque qu'un mur.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ont également été conviés.

- Naturellement... Grogna Mélindra

- Tu comptes venir quand même?

- Mais bien sûr mon chéri, ma diplomatie légendaire pourra se dégourdir un peu, grommela-t-elle tout en se levant.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser.

_Je pressens une catastrophe_, songea Draco, lorsqu'une fois seul, il se remit à la lecture de son journal.

…

_- - Niveau Un, Salle du Conseil des Ministres, Bureau du Premier Ministre, Bureau du Magenmagot, _annonça la voix de l'ascenseur.

Mélindra s'avança dans le long couloir au sol recouvert d'un parquet précieux, aux couleurs crème savamment étudiées pour donner plus de lumière et de chaleur au lieu. Mélindra nota le soleil brillant et le ciel sans nuages que des sortilèges offraient au regard lorsqu'il se posait sur les fenêtres.

- Bon, et surtout, n'oublie pas: tu parles un minimum, lui répéta Draco à l'oreille alors qu'ils passaient devant le bureau de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Oui... De toute façon, je ne parle pas aux cons, ça les instruit.

- C'est ça... Tu évites de le lui dire quand même, ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie.

- Si tant est qu'il soit capable de comprendre quelque chose quand on lui parle.

- Mélindra... Gronda Draco.

- Quoi? Se défendit-elle.

- C'est le Ministre de la Magie alors tu es gentille et polie. Je vais finir par parler à Piper de tes excès de mauvaise humeur.

Mélindra se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir et se tourna vers lui.

Draco avait un visage impassible, celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était vraiment sérieux. Ça et son regard polaire firent comprendre à Mélindra qu'il était parfaitement capable d'aller voir Piper. C'était certes un comportement puérile, mais qui l'obligerait à subir une leçon de morale interminable.

- Maudit Serpentard. Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je m'affiche à sa sauterie! Et s'il nous fait l'honneur de partager son repas, dis lui que les Êtres de Lumière...

- … Ne mangent pas, je sais, la coupa Draco alors qu'elle le détaillait de son meilleur regard noir. En route, on a déjà un quart d'heure de retard.

- A qui la faute?

- A toi, bien sûr. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu en as fait exprès.

Mélindra soupira et s'avança d'un pas excédé vers la porte dont l'écriture enjolivée indiquaient _Kenelm Craven, Ministre de la Magie._

Mélindra prit à peine le temps de frapper et entra.

Le bureau était de grande taille, de hautes baies vitrées laissaient entrer un flot de lumière vive. Au sol, un épais tapis décorait le centre de la pièce alors qu'un grand bureau occupait presque toute la largeur.

- Monsieur et Madame Black-Malefoy! Nous n'attendions plus que vous! S'exclama Craven depuis le petit salon où Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà installés.

Il se leva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers eux.

Craven était un homme de taille moyenne et à l'allure svelte. Son visage était encore jeune et si ses traits n'étaient pas très réguliers, son sourire faussement chaleureux lui donnait presque un air avenant.

Craven avait été élu en février dernier et Mélindra savait parfaitement que c'était son opportunisme et son bas goût qui lui avait permis de gravir rapidement les échelons. Elle n'aimait pas la politique mais elle avait gardé cette vieille habitude de se renseigner sur des ennemis potentiels.

Craven lui serra la main franchement

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Madame Black-Malefoy! S'exclama Craven avant de serrer avec emphase la main de Draco.

- Content de vous revoir Monsieur Black-Malefoy!

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit placidement Draco, rompu à l'art délicat de la diplomatie.

- Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous!

Mélindra opina et s'avança vers ses amis. Elle salua Hermione, Ron et Ginny avant de se prendre place à la droite d'Harry.

Draco s'installa à côté d'elle: le placement était stratégique et elle le savait. Encadrée par Harry et Draco, elle avait tendance à se tenir un peu mieux.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Demanda Craven.

- Non merci, répondit Mélindra avec un sourire de figuration.

- Bien... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Madame Black-Malefoy. Et je tenais à vous remerciez et à vous félicitez pour ce que vous aviez fait pour tous ces enfants. Le Royaume-Uni rayonne dans le monde entier grâce à vous.

- Ce n'est pas pour le Royaume-Uni que nous avons fait ça, mais pour les enfants, répliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le nous.

Draco lui serra la main pour la rappeler à l'ordre alors que Harry la pinçait sans ménagement.

_C'est mon patron!_ Aboyèrent ses yeux.

Le ministre devait savoir qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier car il évita de lui poser des questions trop directes alors qu'il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps, de la situation géopolitique de ces dernières semaines et des derniers sujets d'actualité.

Tentative grossière de les mettre à l'aise: aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe. Craven dû le sentir car il se racla à plusieurs reprise la gorge lorsqu'une de ses questions restait sans réponse ni réaction.

Au bout d'un très long quart d'heure passé à brasser de l'air, il se décida à aborder le sujet pour lequel ils étaient venus.

- Je suppose que la fête commémorative des Anciens Résistants aura lieu comme chaque année à _Canis Major?_

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Nous tenons beaucoup à cette fête.

- Je comprends, naturellement... Je pensais que pour le Vingtième anniversaire, vous alliez vous rendre sur le champ de bataille...

- Vous voulez dire, à la cérémonie de Poudlard? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui.

Mélindra ouvrit la bouche pour le rabrouer mais Draco lui lança un regard tellement impérieux qu'elle se rencogna avec un soupir.

- Aucun résistant n'aime vraiment se trouver là-bas, qui plus est le 31 Octobre, intervint Harry.

- C'est certain et je comprends très bien... Mais j'avais pensé que vous, vous y seriez...

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel: les deux ministres qui avaient succédé à Kingsley avaient eux aussi essayé de les faire venir à Poudlard chaque 31 Octobre. Ils n'avaient pas compris que là où Kingsley n'avait pas réussis, eux, ne devaient même pas se risquer à y penser.

Mélindra échangea un regard ennuyé avec chacun de ses amis et attendit la suite.

- Toutes les délégations étrangères seront présentes et votre absence au milieu des résistants étrangers mettrait le Royaume-Uni mal à l'aise.

- Les résistants des pays européens seront à _Canis Major_ comme chaque année, il en a toujours été ainsi, intervint Draco avec la voix traînante des Malefoy.

Craven ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Ron le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- Que voulez-vous réellement, Monsieur le Premier Ministre?

Craven lui décocha un regard noir avant de répondre:

- J'aimerais que vous me fassiez l'honneur d'être à mes côtés durant la cérémonie de la Commémora...

- Non.

La réponse avait fusé. Mélindra n'avait pas eu besoin de se concerter avec ses amis pour annoncer son verdict.

Les traits de Craven se contractèrent l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que nous ne faisons pas que remplir un devoir de mémoire, nous sommes la mémoire. Parce que nous ne nous contentons pas de parler des blessures, nous nous soignons. Vous n'étiez pas parmi nous lors de la bataille ou même avant. Vous ne pouvez donc pas comprendre. Alors votre défilé de marionnettes, vous le gardez pour vous, expliqua Harry d'une voix froide.

De contractés, les traits de Craven devinrent distordus, figeant son visage dans un masque de fureur contenue alors que son teint virait au carmin.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil, vaguement impressionnée, alors que dans un bel ensemble, Ginny et Hermione faisaient claquer leur langue d'agacement.

Craven n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste: il savait mener la danse et rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à déjouer ses plans. Il se tenait maintenant face à six regards hostiles appartenant aux personnes parmi les plus influentes de la société magique.

Ginny Potter faisait partie de ces journalistes qui en plus d'avoir un réseau de connaissances influentes, n'avait jamais mâché ses mots. Que ce soit pour critiquer un entraîneur... Ou pour donner son avis sur la politique du Ministère.

Bien évidemment, il ne présentait plus Hermione Weasley: directrice du département de la Justice, membre du Magenmagot, ancienne résistante, meilleure amie du Survivant et co-fondatrice des _Enfants de Lillendrine._ Elle était l'une des personnes qui pouvait faire une réputation... ou la détruire en quelques mots.

Ronald Weasley, frère du non moins Percy Weasley, résistant, fils de résistants, frères de résistants, était un Auror efficace et apprécié. Mais Craven savait, à juste titre, qu'il fallait se méfier de lui. Beaucoup disaient qu'il conseillait parfois sa femme, souvent son meilleur ami et faisait bataille commune avec Draco Black-Malefoy.

Il ne pouvait même pas se permettre d'évoquer Harry Potter. Celui-qui-a-survécu-à-Voldemort-et-qui-l'a-tué a beau n'être que le chef des Aurors, ses mots font encore force de lois, même vingt ans après la fin de la guerre.

Cas à part, Mélindra Black-Malefoy. L'une des rares sorcières au monde à être présente, respectée et influente dans le monde des Tueuses, des Sorciers Acathlants, des Êtres de Lumière, des sorciers et des Moldus.

Elle est amie avec la Tueuse Buffy Summers, côtoie depuis sa toute jeunesse les Soeurs Halliwell, est un Être de Lumière (très bien considéré de ce qu'on lui a rapporté), est l'une des figures de proue de la résistance et à co-fonder _Les Enfants de Lillendrine_.

Une association à laquelle les sorciers tiennent au moins autant que les Moldus.

Craven a suffisamment potasser le sujet pour savoir qu'elle est la bombe nucléaire cachée dans la tête pensante des _Enfants de Lillendrine_. Leur force et leur faiblesse. Celle que l'on doit mettre à l'aise et éviter de heurter. Au vue de son regard, il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait échouer dans les deux catégories.

Craven prit le temps de se rasséréner, de jeter un coup d'oeil à la puissance diplomatique: Draco Black-Malefoy lui rendit un regard impassible et polaire.

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien l'enjeu, susurra-t-il après quelques secondes.

Les six personnes qui lui faisaient face haussèrent le même sourcil, visiblement peu impressionnées.

- Expliquez-nous alors, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, répondit Hermione Weasley d'une voix faussement cordiale.

- Il me semble que depuis le début, le Ministère de la Magie finance en grande partie votre association... Votre présence à la cérémonie de Poudlard ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses vous ne...

Craven se coupa en apercevant les regards hostiles qui le dévisageaient avec un dédain affiché.

Il pâlit en croisant le regard de Mélindra Black.

Il comprit à cet instant combien elle ressemblait à son père.

Trop tard.

Les Black était une vieille famille et s'il y avait une chose que Craven avait retenu d'eux, c'était bien l'implacabilité de leur colère.

- Mettons-nous d'accord tout de suite, Craven. Le Ministère de la Magie ne fait pas vivre _Les Enfants de Lillendrine_. Il se contente de nous verser une allocation réduite au minimum pour chaque enfant parce que nous sommes leurs représentants légaux. Cette argent ne vas pas au fonctionnement de la Fondation mais sur un compte aux noms des enfants en question, murmura-t-elle d'une voix métallique où il était vain de chercher une trace d'humanité. Le Gouvernement Moldus nous donne l'équivalent de quatre fois votre budget alors qu'au vu des responsabilités de chacun, ils ne devraient même pas nous verser un centime! Gardez vos menaces pour vos subalternes et ne vous avisez jamais plus de jouer à ça avec nous!

Elle se leva sans un regard de plus et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et décidé.

- Je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne journée... Je vais de ce pas m'assurer qu'elle sera la pire de toutes. Pour information, nous ne mettrons pas un orteil à Poudlard lors de votre cérémonie commémorative. Et vous avez de la chance que j'aie trop de respect pour les morts pour ne pas faire en sorte que ce soit un désastre, lui indiqua Hermione Weasley en se levant.

- Je crois que certains de mes amis seront ravis d'écrire un article sur le peu de cas que vous faites des enfants de la guerre, dit Ginevra Potter en guise de salutation.

Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter se contentèrent de lui offrir un regard polaire comme la preuve du peu de respect qu'ils avaient désormais pour lui.

Seul resta Draco Black-Malefoy.

- Vous venez de faire la plus belle bêtise de votre carrière Monsieur le Premier Ministre, susurra-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Hermione et Ginny ne vous lâcherons pas avant la fin de votre mandat et même après cela, vous pourrez dire adieu à toute reconversion dans le domaine publique. Ron et Harry se chargeront de vous faire une publicité peu flatteuse parmi les Aurors. Et pour finir, il faudra que vous attendiez que ma femme se réincarne une centaine de fois avant qu'elle ne pense seulement à vous considérer autrement que comme un verracrasse puant.

Il se leva, esquissa quelques pas avant de se retourner.

- - J'oubliais, nous ne participerons pas à la cérémonie de Poudlard. Le Ministère Moldu nous a déjà invité et comme chaque année, les résistants sorciers seront à leur place. Aux côtés des résistants moldus.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour la route (ça ne prend pas deux minutes, je vous le certifie)_

_A dans trois semaines, sans faute cette fois-ci._

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse. _

_Mis en ligne le 08/04/2012_


	15. La Cérémonie Commémorative

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Disclaimer **: Les chansons sont à leurs auteurs respectifs :

Le chant des partisans : Joseph Kessel, Maurice Druon, et Anna Marly.

Heart Never Lies : McFly

ABC :Jackson 5

Lucky : Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat

He lives in you : Le Roi Lion 2 (Disney)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ils sont impressionnants nos héros, pas vrai ? (je jubilais quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, non mais sans blague!) Craven ? Ah, Craven, c'est un cas. Pas mauvais diplomate en somme, il n'a juste pas assez de scrupules. Faut avouer que pour le coup, il s'est planté (et pas qu'un peu)_

_Est-ce que Mél a prévenu les autres ? Patience, patience, très chère:D  
>J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (mais le contraire m'étonnerait)<em>

_Bonne lecture !_

harry-marraudeur28 :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Aloâ la compagnie ? Comment ça va bien chez vous ? _

_Bon, de mon côté, c'est la fin des vacances. Demain, je retrouve ma fac (et les maths) donc moins d'écriture au programme (les exams approchent, argh) et cette perspective ne m'emplit pas de joie. M'enfin bon, je ne veux pas vous déprimer ^^_

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre il paraît:D_

_Bon, accrochez-vous, c'est du lourd ! L'un de mes préférés, et de loin. Notez qu'il fait pas loin de 14 pages (oui, je sais, je vous gâte cette semaine)._

_Au programme ? Et bien la fête commémorative du 31 Octobre, what else !_

_Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une petite dédicace à Coraline ! Je suis sûre que tu comprendras pourquoi ;)<strong> _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Mélindra prit le temps d'embrasser du regard le cimetière moldu où elle venait d'apparaître. Ici, tout respirait le calme et la sérénité. Un lieu hors du temps.

Elle sera la main que Draco avait glissé dans la sienne et s'avança lentement vers l'honorable chêne qui surplombait une tombe à peine visible derrière les branches basses de l'arbre.

Elle s'avança doucement et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe humide de ce 31 octobre 2022. A côté d'elle, sa fille cadette l'imita. Mélindra passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et l'attira contre elle.

- Bonjour grand-maman, bonjour grand-papa, souffla Elzo à sa droite alors qu'il déposait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs coupées contre le marbre glacé.

Mélindra frissonna malgré elle lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les noms gravés dans la pierre.

_Elizabeth Turner, née Duciel_

_16.04.1952 – 17.02.1996_

_William Turner_

_27.10.1951 – 17.02.1996_

Le visage de ses parents adoptifs se dessinèrent d'eux-même dans son esprit. Après tant d'années, Mélindra avait appris à vivre avec la culpabilité qui faisait saigner son coeur et son âme chaque jour. Ses parents avaient été tués par la Mangemort la plus dangereuse de Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié que le but de ce meurtre était de la faire souffrir. Bien sûr, durant la Grande Bataille, elle s'était vengée, offrant à sa grande cousine la perspective de souffrir pour le mal qu'elle avait fait.

Mais la vengeance ne l'avait pas lavée de sa culpabilité ni de ses responsabilités.

Mélindra se força à respirer profondément. Cette visite à ses parents était déjà bien assez chargée en émotion pour qu'elle ne se perde dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Elle sentait autour d'elle la présence de ses enfants et de Draco. C'est en se raccrochant à cela qu'elle réussit à offrir un sourire au souvenir de ses parents.

La famille Black-Malefoy resta une longue heure au cimetière. Le silence mystérieux était seulement troublée par les voix d'Aaron et d'Emily qui esquissaient pour leur défunts grand-parents les grands événements de cette année passée.

C'était leur façon de témoigner à Elizabeth et William Turner leur amour et de leur prouver qu'ils ne les oubliaient pas.

…

Mélindra se tenait immobile au coeur de Hyde Park. A ses côtés, Neville, Luna et Draco étaient aussi silencieux qu'elle. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de dire quoique ce soit.

Aujourd'hui, même le vent se taisait. La pluie, qui chaque année avait donné l'impression que le ciel pleurait pour les morts de la Guerre, était absente. Comme pour laisser la place aux larmes des hommes.

Brisant le silence d'une voix calme bien que baignée dans l'émotion et dans la solennité du moment, Harry Potter lisait une partie de la longue liste des victimes, moldues ou sorcières, de la guerre.

_Black, Sirius ;_

Un tressaillement imperceptible secoua son corps alors que le nom de son père résonnait avec force dans le silence absolu qui accompagnait la lecture. Draco lui attrapa la main et la pressa doucement. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse. L'évocation de la mort de son père provoquait toujours une vague de tristesse et de regret. Une vague, qui même après vingt ans, dévastait tout sur son passage.

Mélindra respira profondément et laissa son regard errer sur le rassemblement.

Des centaines de personnes étaient venus faire l'effort de mémoire à Hyde Park.

Moldus et sorciers.

Tous étaient là pour dire qu'ils n'oubliaient pas.

Même de l'estrade où elle était installée avec les autres résistants, elle était incapable de voir où s'arrêtait la foule.

Comme chaque année, Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'avant la guerre, un tel rassemblement aurait été impossible. Le Ministère de la Magie entretenait alors une telle arrogance envers les moldus que les sorciers en venaient toujours à les mépriser.

La guerre avait changé bien des choses. Les moldus connaissaient désormais l'existence des sorciers et si cette découverte avait au départ susciter un engouement de curiosité chez les moldus, les souvenirs de la guerre et les nécessités de la reconstruction avaient suffit à doucher tout débordement. Lorsque moldus et sorciers avaient enfin esquissé leurs premiers pas hors du tunnel de l'après-guerre, la cohabitation était devenue banale et au final, le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus continuaient d'exister côte à côte sans vraiment se mélanger.

La voix d'Harry s'éteignit et il laissa sa place à Lucy Gocker, une résistante moldue qui avait prit part à la bataille.

L'esprit de Mélindra s'envola vers les résistants. Les plus célèbres avaient été invité mais Mélindra avait surtout une pensées pour les petits de l'ombre. Ceux que l'on ne citait pas.

Ceux qui pourtant, leur avait fait gagner la guerre.

Elle entendit le soupir agacé de Rogue non loin.

Un fugace sourire illumina ses yeux alors que le directeur de Poudlard lui décochait un regard aussi noir que son humeur. Elle avait demandé à Kate de traîner Rogue à la cérémonie, en sachant pertinemment que l'ancien professeur de Potion était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Rogue allait bien entendu se mettre à dos le Ministère, d'autant qu'une bonne majorité des professeurs seraient également absents de Poudlard.

Sans oublier que la nouvelle génération était à _Canis Major_ en train de régler les derniers préparatifs et de s'offrir une ultime répétition sous la houlette d'Aaron.

Il était fort probable que Craven se sente bien seul.

Deux heures plus tard, la voix du roi William s'éteignit sur le dernier nom : Zuwer Mary.

Suite à la lecture des noms des victimes, il y avait généralement une succession de discours.

Dont celui des _Enfants de Lillendrine_.

Cette année, Mélindra s'était vue confiée la responsabilité de parler au nom de la Fondation.

Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Dylan tendit qu'elle pressait l'épaule de l'homme qu'était devenu le petit garçon à l'origine de la fondation de _Canis Major_.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au micro et avant de prononcer le moindre mot, Mélindra prit le temps de parcourir l'assemblée qui lui faisait face.

Derrière elle, elle sentait la force des résistants, leur courage et la douleur que leur regard dégageait.

Devant elle, des visages inconnus mais le même regard.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

- Il y a vingt ans, à cette heure, alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, Lord Voldemort se préparait à la plus grande bataille que le monde sorcier n'avait jamais connu.

Il y a vingt, à cette heure, alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, des milliers de résistants ont chuchoté les derniers mots de leurs prières, ont attrapé leurs armes et sont sortis pour affronter la mort.

» Pour un seul mot.

» Liberté.

» Cette histoire, nous la connaissons tous.

» Cela fait vingt ans désormais que chaque année, nous mêlons nos esprits pour qu'ils rejoignent les âmes de ceux qui sont morts pour libérer cette terre. Qui sont morts pour sauver la liberté.

» Cette année, j'aimerais vous parler d'un autre chemin que celui du passé.

» Celui de l'avenir.

Mélindra esquissa un sourire encourageant à Dylan avant de s'effacer...

Le jeune homme hésita une seconde avant de la rejoindre sur l'estrade où le micro se tenait. Mélindra le vit rassembler ses pensées à la lueur déterminé qui embrasa son regard, puis il leva son visage vers la foule et planta son regard droit devant lui.

Lorsqu'il commença à parler, Mélindra se rasséréna et retrouva sa place parmi les autres résistants. Il était grand temps de laisser la parole à la nouvelle génération. A la génération d'après la guerre.

A la génération qui tissait la toile de l'avenir.

…

Le crépitement des appareils photos remplaça soudainement les sifflements du portoloin, les flashs aveuglants, le tourbillon des couleurs qui les avait ramené devant _Canis Major_.

Mélindra plissa les yeux et tenta de regarder autour d'elle.

Comme chaque année, des dizaines de journalistes et leurs photographes avaient assiégé l'entrée du village qui recevait la fête commémorative des résistants.

Mélindra perçut des cris, entendit son prénom ou celui de ses amis. Parfois, dans le brouhaha monstre, une ou deux questions lui parvenaient:

_Harry! Harry! Vos impressions sur la cérémonie?_

_Mélindra, est-il vrai que vous allez fleurir la tombe de vos parents tous les 31 octobre?_

_Ginny! Ginny! Que ressentez-vous à l'aube de l'anniversaire de la mort de votre frère? Vous êtes triste? Vous vous entendiez bien avec Fred? Et George? Comment va-t-il?_

_Dylan! Dylan! Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de parler devant tant de personnes?_

_Hermione! Pourquoi avoir choisit Dylan?_

_Professeur Rogue! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas assisté à la cérémonie de Poudlard comme chaque année?_

_Il paraît que vous vous êtes fâché avec Craven? C'est vrai? Draco, Ron, un commentaire!_

Mélindra étouffa son grognement et suivit amis et résistants vers la large grille qui leur offrirait le salut face à la bande de sangsues sans cervelles.

Tout en remontant la large allée vers la grille, Mélindra maudit les photographes et leur entêtement. _Canis Major_ accueillait des enfants, et comme Poudlard avant lui, le village était extrêmement bien protégé. Mélindra y avait travaillé avec les soeurs Halliwell, Willow ainsi que les plus brillants sorciers de leur époque. Le village était aujourd'hui plus sûr que Poudlard et pas même un Détraqueur, s'ils réapparaissaient un jour, n'oserait s'approcher à moins de deux kilomètres.

C'est pour cette même raison que personne ne pouvait entrer directement par Portoloin dans l'enceinte du village.

La guerre avait laissé des traces, et Prudence étant mère de Sûreté, il avait été décidé d'étendre la zone anti-intrusion sur un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de _Canis Major._ Les journalistes le savaient et comme chaque année, ceux qui n'avait pas été invités par Ginny montaient la garde dans l'espoir d'une interview ou d'un quelconque sourire.

Un sourire, un jour comme celui-ci...

Elle secoua la tête, les sourires reviendraient lorsque chacun des résistants sera à l'abri derrière les murs de _Canis Major_.

Mélindra releva la tête et embrassa du regard le château et ses petites maisons qui surplombaient une colline à la pente abrupte. Derrière, un magnifique vallon tenait lieu de parc et laissait apercevoir une forêt qui aurait pu faire de l'ombre à la Forêt Interdite si elle avait été habitée des mêmes créatures.

C'était là-bas, loin, très loin des journalistes et de leur curiosité obscène, que les résistants lavaient leur plaies et leur âme.

...

Lily Potter rassembla avec difficulté ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon serré avant d'enfilé la casquette noire qui composait leur ''costume'' d'entrée en scène. L'idée ne venait pas d'eux et à vrai dire, Lily cherchait encore le moment où le petit concert en l'hommage des résistants s'était transformé en spectacle organisé.

Penelope passa à côté d'elle et en profita pour réajuster sa casquette avant de replacer le col de sa veste en jean noire, elle aussi.

- Un peu d'enthousiasme Lil'! On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement!

- C'est pas la saint Bisounours aujourd'hui Penny! C'est l'anniver...

- Saire de la fin de la guerre, je sais! Des gens sont morts, c'était moche mais en l'occurrence, les résistants viennent passer du temps ensemble pour partager leurs souvenirs avec des gens qui peuvent les comprendre. Les conversations ne tournent pas autour du nombre de morts que je sache! Alors tu gardes ton sale caractère sous ta casquette et par pitié Lily-jolie, tu me fais un beau sourire.

Lily haussa un sourcil et dévisagea la deuxième fille de Phoebe et Coop Halliwell. Brune, élancée, le visage volontaire et les yeux malicieux, Penelope était la casse-cou des Halliwell.

Et certainement celle qui avait le plus mauvais caractère.

- Penny, tu as lu le texte de la première chanson?

- Bien sûr! Le sourire, c'était juste pour moi. Je voulais vérifier si ton blush était bien mis.

Lily lui décocha un regard meurtrier et Penelope s'en tira à bon compte en s'esquivant vers Hugo, le

petit frère de Rose.

Lily eut tout de même un sourire en touchant enfin la réponse à sa question. Leur petit concert était devenu un spectacle d'envergure quand Emily avait parlé du projet aux filles du clan Halliwell.

…

Alyne prit le luxe d'observer l'activité incessante autour d'elle. Les résistants arrivaient en masse depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et chacun semblait trouver sa place parmi les dizaines de tables. Il fallait dire que Molly et Audrey, la femme de Percy, avaient pris les choses en main. Si les deux femmes avaient bien un point commun, c'était leur sens de l'organisation.

La jeune Black jeta un coup d'oeil au village. Les enfants de _Canis Major_ avaient fait honneur à l'événement en décorant chacune des petites rues et des maisons de lanternes multicolores qui se balançaient au grès de la légère brise de cette fin de journée.

La soirée s'annonçait fraîche mais Alyne savait que sa mère avait déjà pensé à tout, les tables étaient munies de sortilèges chauffants. LesMaraudeurs'Spirit, eux, devraient se contenter de leur veste...

Alyne détacha son regard des centaines de personnes qui avaient été invitées et reporta son attention sur ses amis : Emily était concentrée sur son violon, vérifiant une dernière fois la justesse de ses notes. Alyne eut un sourire tendre. Inévitablement, Emily avait hérité de la passion de Mamily, leur grand-mère maternelle, et le violon semblait être la seule chose au monde qui raccordait sa jeune soeur au monde réelle... A moins qu'il ne la déconnecte totalement.

Plus loin, Regulus réajustait son tambour sur ses épaules alors que Mélinda, la fille cadette de Piper et Léo Halliwell, essayait vainement de repositionner la veste du jeune homme.

Alyne repéra ensuite Lily et Hugo qui semblaient occupés à vérifier guitare et basse.

Albus était assis plus loin, sa flûte traversière entre les doigts, il attendait le feu vert pour se lever, indifférent à l'agitation autour de lui. Alyne croisa son regard et lui envoya un sourire amusé. D'eux neuf, seul Albus et Aaron savaient garder un calme Olympien en toute circonstance.

Alyne balaya d'ailleurs les visages autour d'elle à la recherche des yeux de son frère jumeaux. C'est sans surprise aucune qu'elle le trouva sous la houlette de Pearl, la fille de Paige et Henri Halliwell. Visiblement la jeune femme essayait de lui prouver le bien fondé d'une touche de maquillage. Pearl n'était pas au bout de ses peines, si Aaron ressemblait à son père et à son grand-père paternel c'était bien sur ce point: on ne touche pas à la peau d'un Malefoy!

Enfin, Alyne repéra Rosie. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart et relisait une dernière fois ses textes et partitions tout en mangeant un gâteau. Alyne sentit une vague d'envie l'envahir. Rosie tenait entre ses doigts délicats l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était promis de toujours tout faire en sorte pour qu'Elzo l'ait à la bonne: un muffin aux trois chocolats au coeur ultra-fondant.

Son estomac la perdrait comme il avait déjà perdu plus de la moitié des Weasley.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et Alyne tourna la tête vers son propriétaire.

James l'avait rejoint et il lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

Alyne retint son éclat de rire devant la tête de son meilleur ami: la casquette noire qu'ils devaient tous porter lui écrasait les cheveux d'une façon très peu esthétique.

Craignant pour la vie de James (Mélinda et Penelope étaient de son avis très très dangereuses), Alyne la lui ôta et entreprit de la mettre correctement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Elle est très bien mise!

- Laisse-moi faire! Les Potter ont déjà pas une tête à chapeau, inutile d'en rajouter en la mettant n'importe comment! T'as l'air d'un plouc.

- Je te remercie, Aly'. Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur.

- De rien... Tiens, voilà c'est mieux comme ça! Conclut-elle en vissant le couvre-chef sur le crâne de James. C'est pas du grand art mais on va dire que je fais avec ce que j'ai.

James choisit de ne pas relever le commentaire, persuadé qu'Alyne arriverait à se sentir encouragée.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, les résistants étaient de moins en moins nombreux à arriver, ils seraient bientôt tous présents. James sentit une légère boule d'inquiétude lui serrer le ventre.

- Alors Jamesie, on stresse? Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor? Le taquina Alyne en avisant son visage inquiet.

James lança un regard abstrait à sa meilleure-amie.

- Certainement avec ton humour. Tu n'es pas stressée, toi?

Alyne haussa les épaules avec désinvolture avant de lui sourire.

- On va faire de notre mieux... Et si c'est une catastrophe, comme c'est ma mère qui est aux commandes, il est fort probable que notre mort soit rapide.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand Syrielle débarqua près d'eux.

- Oh, les gens! Tout le monde est arrivé, maman m'a dit qu'on pouvait commencer.

Syrielle se détourna avant de s'arrêter:

- Et puis merde, hein? Sarah vous rappelle que le premier qui casse quelque chose, elle lui règle son compte. Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression... A toute à l'heure! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire avant de partir en courant vers la scène.

- Mais ils vous mettent quoi dans le biberon vos parents? Ça devient flippant une telle quantité de gens cinglés dans votre famille! Remarqua Lily avant de se manger une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Albus.

Lily incendia son petit-frère du regard mais celui-ci s'était déjà tourné vers Aaron.

- On y va? Demanda le jeune Potter avec un sourire timide.

- Bien sûr. Emily à toi l'honneur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et positionna son violon avec soin sur son épaule. Ses doigts longs et fins trouvèrent leur place naturellement.

Déjà les premières notes résonnaient dans le village de _Canis Major_.

…

Mélindra observait le monde autour d'elle, ses yeux balayant les visages s'arrêtant sur ceux connus, les murs de pierre à qui le soir tombant donnait un autre visage.

L'agitation avait enfin cessé, tous les anciens résistants étaient arrivés et ils étaient installés autour des tables. Bien évidemment, tous n'étaient pas là. Beaucoup avaient dû se rendre à d'autres cérémonies ou bien préféraient rester chez eux, loin du monde et de la lumière.

Elle comprenait parfaitement ces derniers. Si elle avait à choisir, elle préférait rester chez elle, en Italie, blottie contre Draco, ses enfants autour d'elle. Ils resteraient dans leur intimité et parleraient du passé à voix douce. Emily et Aaron joueraient un peu de musique et Alyne les accompagneraient.

Mais Mélindra n'avait pas le choix. Elle était une des fondatrices des _Enfants de Lillendrine, _et son statut impliquait des responsabilités qu'elle ne pouvait fuir.

Mélindra abandonna son poste d'observation et se dirigea vers la table des Six.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue mal rasée d'Harry, ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de Ron, pressa l'épaule d'Hermione et finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco, sa main allant se glisser dans la sienne.

Harry lui envoya un sourire.

- Dire que ça fait déjà vingt ans.

- Oui... Ça ne nous rajeunit pas, commenta Ron.

- Parle pour toi, Weasley, répliqua Draco avec agacement.

Mélindra rit.

Oui, ça ne les rajeunissait pas. Ron voyait chaque matin de plus en plus nombreux cheveux blancs éclaircirent ses mèches rousses, les séquelles de la bataille rattrapaient Harry à une vitesse affolante: il ne se déplaçait plus sans sa fidèle canne... S'attirant les remarques moqueuses de Draco.

Draco qui lui aussi se faisait rattraper par le temps, même s'il essayait vainement de feinter: _un Malefoy ne vieillit pas, il mûrit._

A d'autre...

Mais ça faisait tout leur charme comme le disait Hermione pour tempérer les caractères des hommes...

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce qui ne nous rajeunis pas, ce sont les joyeux lurons là-bas, intervint Ginny avec un sourire tendre.

Mélindra tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait sa meilleure amie. Depuis le village, une file indienne se rapprochait lentement du grand rassemblement.

Mélindra reconnut les arpèges mélodieuses du violon d'Emily seulement accompagnée par le claquement d'un rythme militaire sur un tambour.

Regulus battait le rythme et les autres avançaient au pas, le visage sérieux et le regard porté au loin.

_Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ? _

_Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ? _

La voix encore enfantine d'Emily déchira le silence qui s'était installé après leur apparition. Mélindra entendit les voix du reste de la bande s'unir pour s'accorder aux trilles du violon de la plus jeune d'entre eux.

_Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c'est l'alarme.  
>Ce soir l'ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes.<em>

Ils avançaient toujours au pas, Regulus battait un rythme militaire et le silence qui accompagnait leur entrée était toujours présent.

_Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades !  
>Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades. <em>

L'instant était plein de force, Mélindra ressentit au fond d'elle-même qu'Aaron et sa petite bande avaient déjà gagné leur pari: montrer que la nouvelle génération était consciente du sacrifice de celle qui les avait précédée.

La voix d'Emily guida le petit groupe jusqu'à la scène et c'est seulement à cet instant que les dernière notes du violon s'éteignirent.

Des applaudissement teintés de surprise ébrouèrent les anciens résistants.

Aaron, James, Rose, Lily, Alyne, Hugo, Albus, Regulus et Emily les accueillirent avec un sourire que Mélindra devina soulagé.

Et tandis qu'ils s'installaient derrière leurs instruments, Mélindra s'aperçut que les elfes de maison commençaient à servir les plats, aidé pour cela de quelques jeunes de _Canis Major_ qui s'étaient proposés d'eux-mêmes pour les aider.

Aaron s'autorisa un soupir soulagé alors qu'il se glissait derrière sa table de mixage. Il ne jouait pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, le regard d'un public sur lui. Il préférait se cacher dans l'ombre de la scène, régler le son et les notes, glisser les arrangements et harmoniser les mélodies.

Pour cela, il avait passé commande aux deux S et depuis quelques mois, il pouvait utiliser son matériel partout. Et même à _Canis Major_.

Il observa les autres prendre place. Emily se mit en retrait près de Rose et de son piano alors que Regulus prenait possession de sa batterie à l'arrière de la scène.

Lily et Hugo avaient déjà leurs instruments et n'avaient eu qu'à se glisser aux côtes d'Alyne et James, les chanteurs principaux.

Aaron ôta sa casquette noire et annula le sortilège qui colorait sa veste en noir, celle-ci retrouva sa teinte jean. Bien vite, il vit ses amis l'imiter. Mélinda, Pearl et Penelope s'étaient montrées on ne peut plus claires: elles s'étaient décarcassées pour leur trouver des tenues de scènes potables et pratiques alors ils avaient intérêts à suivre leurs consignes.

Et personne n'était suffisamment fou pour désobéir à Mélinda Halliwell.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Regulus : son cousin lui sourit.

D'un commun accord, il prévint les autres. Aaron vit Rose positionner ses doigts sur le clavier de son piano. Elle sembla demander si tout le monde était prêt avant de lancer les premières notes.

James fut le premier à entonner les premières paroles:

_Some people laugh, some people cry  
>Some people live, some people die<em>

Alyne s'avança sur la scène et se plaça à côté de son meilleur ami.

_Some people run right into the fire  
>Some people hide their every desire <em>

Ils échangèrent un regard complice en entamant le refrain.

_But we are the lovers  
>If you don't believe me<br>You'll just look into my eyes  
>'Cause the heart never lies<em>

Aaron sourit lorsque Emily se tourna vers lui avec une grimace moqueuse. Sa jeune soeur redressa son violon et rejoignit les notes de Rose en même temps d'Hugo, Lily et Regulus.

Le jeune homme cessa alors de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui: entièrement concentré sur la musique, la terre pouvait bien s'écrouler.

Il était ailleurs.

Piper partageait sa table comme chaque année avec ses soeurs, Léo et ses beau-frères. Fidèles à leur habitude, Paige et Phoebe s'étaient lancées dans une critique détaillée des changements physiques de certains résistants tout en agrémentant leur discussion de commentaires sur les derniers ragots. Piper eut un sourire discret, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

Elle échangea un regard tendre avec Léo avant que celui-ci ne retourne à sa discussion avec Henry: le mari de Paige grognait contre sa fille Pearl et ses déboires disciplinaires. La veille, son supérieur l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Sous couvert de justice, Pearl s'était violemment disputée avec un de ses collègues et comme le mauvais caractère était génétique, elle avait fini par l'envoyer au tapis.

Henry, qui travaillait dans le même commissariat que sa fille, avait eu le droit à une légère remontrance. Il ferait mieux de parler à Pearl et de faire en sorte qu'elle se calme un peu.

Il n'était pas né le jour où Pearl Halliwell resterait sagement assise devant une situation brûlante d'injustice, songea Piper.

- Bonjour Piper! L'interpella une jeune voix sur sa gauche.

Piper tourna la tête et c'est sans surprise qu'elle croisa le regard de son filleul.

- Bonjour Elzo! Comment vas-tu mon chéri? Sourit-elle alors qu'elle attrapait le jeune homme par les épaules pour l'embrasser.

- Ça va... Le repas est bon? Demanda-t-il avec une moue inquiète.

Piper sourit franchement: Elzo était un petit cuisinier touche à tout, passionné... Et talentueux. Piper était sa première admiratrice et elle était toujours fière de voir que son filleul attendait sa critique avec inquiétude

- C'est très bon. Parfait même. Regarde, toutes nos assiettes sont vides!

Elzo lui adressa un sourire heureux.

- Merci, Piper.

- On serait mal aviser de dire que c'est mauvais Elzo. Ta cuisine est la plus dangereuse pour ma ligne avec celle de Piper, intervint Phoebe avec une grimace.

Elzo éclata de rire.

- En parlant des petits talents cachés des Black-Malefoy. Aaron se cache? Demanda Paige.

- Comme d'habitude, soupira Elzo. Il préfère l'ombre à la gloire, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Paige acquiesça doucement. Aaron avait beau jouer à l'héritier parfait avec son père, elle avait depuis longtemps cerné sa timidité dès que les choses le touchaient de trop près.

Elle abandonna Elzo à sa discussion avec Piper et laissa son regard errer autour d'elle: comme chaque année, ils étaient placés au milieu des autres résistants et Paige avait une vue imprenable sur la grande majorité des invités. Elle ne les connaissait pas tous. A sa connaissance, seuls Draco et Severus Rogue étaient capables de mettre un nom et une histoire sur chaque visage. Ses soeurs et elle n'avaient fait que du travail de coulisse durant la guerre en se chargeant de rallier le plus de sorciers Acathlants à la cause et en aidant Harry à localiser les Horcruxes.

Billie, elle, avait combattue durant la bataille et Paige la repéra non loin, en compagnie d'autres sorciers Acathlants.

Elle avait bien changé sa protégée. Elle était devenue femme et malgré son combat permanent contre les démons, elle avait réussit à se marier avec un humain. Un écrivain qui lui apportait toute la stabilité dont elle avait besoin. Billie avait aujourd'hui deux petits garçons: Tim, l'aîné, qui avait six ans déjà et Paul, qui venait de fêter ses quatre ans. Deux petits bouts aussi différents que le jour et la nuit qui manifestaient déjà les premiers signes de leur héritage magique.

Paige porta son regard sur la scène où les _Maraudeurs'Spirit _enchaînaient les chansons. Elle eut un sourire en voyant l'amitié et la complicité qui les liaient. Les voix d'Alyne et James s'accordaient très bien, l'une douce et légère, l'autre plus profonde et chaude, portant ainsi la mélodie que jouaient leurs amis derrières eux.

Paige rit en voyant Emily sautiller sur place, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres et son violon dans les mains. La fille cadette de Mélindra était de loin celle qui avait hérité de l'âme des Êtres de Lumière et Paige ne serait pas surprise qu'elle en devienne un un jour.

Devant la scène, elle repéra enfin ses enfants. Henry, Pearl et Pauline dansaient en compagnie d'autres enfants de résistants et de résistants eux-même.

Les notes d'une chanson entraînante s'éteignirent brusquement.

Paige vit Emily poser son violon alors qu'une des deux S montait rapidement sur scène. Elle jeta quelques sorts sur sa soeur et Emily se retrouva habillée de vêtements colorés, à l'image des autres.

La jeune fille s'avança sur le devant de la scène et échangea un regard complice avec James et Alyne.

…

Emily remercia Sarah et s'approcha d'Alyne et James. Sa soeur portait une casquette rouge et sa veste en jean était désormais d'un bleu percutant.

Elle lui sourit avant de faire un signe à Rose.

La jeune Weasley lui envoya un clin d'oeil avant de lancer les premières notes d'une chanson rythmée, Hugo, Lily et Regulus la rejoignirent dans l'instant.

Emily se lança:

_You went to school to learn girl  
>things you never knew before<br>_

Alyne eut un sourire en entendant Emily chanter, sa voix était à l'aulne de son sourire: lumineuse.

Elle prit le relaie l'espace de quelques mots:

_like "I" before "E" except after "C"  
><em>

Emily reprit la voix:

_and why 2 plus 2 makes 4 _

_now, now, now  
>I'm gonna teach you,<br>all about love girl,  
><em>

Hugo observait Emily danser alors qu'elle chantait: sa cousine était certainement celle qui s'amusait le plus ce soir et ce n'était pas un hasard si elle intervenait dans des chansons aussi colorées que celle des Jackson 5.

James enchaîna son tour:

_sit yourself down, take a seat  
>all you gotta do is repeat after me <em>

Les voix de tout le monde rejoignirent Emily, James et Alyne.

_A B C , It's easy as  
>1 2 3 , as simple as<br>do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3  
>baby you and me girl <em>

Depuis son écran d'ordinateur, Syrielle dirigea un projecteur sur sa petite soeur : sur scène, Emily entraînait leur public à chanter avec elle.

Un 31 octobre, n'importe qui aurait prit un soufflé.

Mais pas Emily.

Elle échangea un regard avec sa jumelle et Sarah lui montra quelqu'un dans la foule: derrière sa robe noire, ses bras croisés et son air revêche, même Severus Rogue bougeait faiblement les lèvres.

Elle éclata de rire.

…

Buffy repoussa son assiette avec un soupir. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas céder lorsque Mélindra lui avait appris que son fils Elzo s'occuperait du banquet. Elle avait suffisamment de fois était invitée chez les Black-Malefoy pour connaître les talents du jeune homme.

Et comme à chaque fois, il avait fallu qu'il fasse son très célèbre muffin aux trois chocolats au coeur ultra-fondant.

Buffy croisa le regard moqueur de son mari. Lachlom avait dû manger trois fois plus qu'elle et il avait reprit un autre muffin.

- Tu en veux un bout? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Buffy lui dédicaça une oeillade noire et c'est en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine qu'elle se tourna vers la petite scène.

Il y avait du mouvement: seuls Alyne, James et Lily étaient restés sur scènes. Buffy aperçu Emily près d'Aaron. La Tueuse haussa un sourcil et chercha les autres du regard.

Elle les vit s'éloigner vers le village.

Elle sourit et échangea un regard avec Faith qui avait remarqué la même chose qu'elle. Les monstres leur avaient concoctés une surprise, elle en aurait mit son pieux à brûler.

…

Alyne ôta sa casquette et détacha ses longs cheveux blonds avant d'aller s'asseoir au bord de la scène, les pieds dans le vide. James se glissa à sa gauche et Lily à sa droite.

James et elle attendirent que Lily termine de régler sa guitare.

- Vous êtes prêts? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Quand tu veux Lil'... Souffla James alors qu'il croisait le regard d'Alyne.

La jeune femme lança les premiers accords.

James hésita lorsque ce fût à son tour.

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<br>_

Alyne ramena un genoux contre sa poitrine. Sa voix prit le relais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Loin, au fond d'elle, les accords de Lily résonnaient différemment à ses oreilles. Ils avaient les échos du passé, la chaleur d'un été terminé...

La couleur des yeux de James.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard <em>

Lily eut un sourire discret et se tourna vers Aaron qui, pour une fois, laissé libre court à la musique. Pas d'arrangement sophistiqué ni de modification sur les sons. Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh <em>

Emily était restée avec Aaron et observait avec tendresse sa soeur et James.

Par expérience, elle savait qu'il était difficile de passer la carapace d'Alyne. Depuis son année d'étude en Russie, sa soeur aînée avait laissé son côté Malefoy prendre le dessus sur son caractère et elle s'était forgée une armure impénétrable. Aaron et elle avaient bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé mais Alyne savait très bien esquiver les discussions compliquées... les rares fois où ils avaient réussi à faire dévier le sujet dans la bonne direction. C'était une part de son âme qui était verrouillée et personne n'y avait plus accès.

Toutefois, il arrivait parfois qu'Alyne se laisse entrevoir.

Lorsqu'elle dessinait.

Ou lorsqu'elle chantait avec James.

Le feu qui l'habitait ressortait alors, flamboyant et plein de vie. Il mettait en valeur une Alyne qui essayait de se cacher derrière des murs de cendre.

Une Alyne qui leur manquait tous terriblement.

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will _

- Tu crois qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils chantent? Murmura Emily à l'attention de son frère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Emi'... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Lui répondit Aaron alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa jumelle.

Alyne et James ne se lâchaient pas du regard et même de sa place, Aaron sentait que le courant hypnotique de la mélodie les avait emporté loin, très loin, du village _Canis Major_.

Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres: il y avait encore trois ans, Alyne se laissait apercevoir bien plus souvent. Sa jumelle lui manquait...

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday <em>

Ce fût Syrielle qui, en se hissant près de lui, le ramena à la réalité.

- Tout est prêt... Reg' et Rosie sont en train de vérifier les groupes.

- Oh ho... Souffla Emily.

Aaron et Syrielle se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers leur petite soeur cadette. Emily affichait sa grimace des situations délicates.

Les deux Black-Malefoy se pivotèrent vers le public et lorsqu'ils avisèrent le regard sombre de leur père, ils comprirent.

Draco Lucius Black-Malefoy avait le visage pâle, les lèvres serrées et une expression figée.

Le regard qu'il dardait sur James leur servit à lui seul d'explication: il venait de se rendre compte à quel point James et Alyne étaient proches.

- James va se faire crucifier, souffla Syrielle à côté de lui.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Sissi... Tu as une idée pour éviter le drame?

- Faut juste s'arranger pour que Papa ne tombe pas sur James, leur assura Emily.

- Facile à dire Emi'... Marmonna Aaron.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday <em>

La musique s'éteignit doucement...

C'est à peine si James en eut conscience. Il avait l'impression que cette chanson avant durée une éternité et quelques secondes à la fois. Les quelques applaudissements qui suivirent résonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles, comme si le son refusait de se laisser analyser par son cerveau.

Il était enfermé dans une bulle et il ne demandait qu'une seule chose: que personne ne le délivre.

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans ceux d'Alyne.

Des yeux bleus cobalt où dansait une flamme aussi brûlante que celles des grands brasiers.

La chanson semblait avoir fait fondre la glace qui entourait de plus en plus solidement l'âme de la jeune femme et James retrouvait enfin sa meilleure amie.

Alyne, son éternel petit sourire au coin des lèvres, sa peau iridescente et cette aura tintée de mystère...

James avança inconsciemment son visage vers le sien, mais déjà, la magie s'était fissurée.

Alyne avait cligné des yeux et si son regard conservait encore la présence de la véritable Alyne, son visage avait retrouvé la pellicule de glace qui le figeait d'ordinaire et le petit sourire de sa grand-mère paternel n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire autant.

L'instant de magie était bel et bien révolu: Alyne était retournée se glisser dans sa tour de glace...

Déjà, Emily s'était précipitée sur le devant de la scène et faisait de grands signes en direction de William, l'aîné des Black-Malefoy.

Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à se lever et vint les rejoindre sur la petite scène. Rosie lui désigna le micro d'un geste du menton et c'est avec toute son assurance que William s'en approcha.

- Il y a vingt ans de nombreuses vies jouaient leur destin et leur force pour nous permettre de naître dans un pays en paix. Et libre. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour comprendre quelles furent leur motivation, combien de courage ils leur fallut cette nuit-là... Mais nous tenons à leur rendre hommage ce soir. Que les étoiles nous entendent.

William envoya un sourire magnifique à toute l'assemblée avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

Mélindra vit alors avec surprise que tous les gamins de _Canis Major _affluaient autour de la scène. Et parmi ces gamins, il y en avait qui avait quitté le Village depuis des années.

James échangea un regard complice avec Alyne. Leurs dures heures de labeurs allaient enfin trouver leur raison d'être.

_Night and the spirit of life calling mamela_

_And a voice just the fear of a child answers mamela_

Les premières phrases avaient été doucement chantée par Emily, Alyne, Lily et Rose.

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Have faith_

James, Regulus, Hugo, Albus, William et Elzo avaient prit le relais

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

Deux phrases reprisent en échos par tout le groupe

_They watch over_

_Everything we see_

Aaron avait fait signe à ses cousins et cousines... De coeur ou de sang. Weasley ou Halliwell pour la plupart. Mais aussi Londubat, Woods ou encore Swift.

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

Les anciens des villages Anglais venaient de reprendre le flambeau.

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Les petits derniers leur répondirent...

Il y eut une respiration dans la musique, comme pour que tous comprennent le sens des paroles.

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They watch over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Et tous en coeur...

_They live in you_

_They live in you_

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Have faith_

La voix d'Emily, Alyne, Lily, Rose, James, Regulus, Hugo, Albus, William et Elzo

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They watch over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Les paroles venaient d'êtres reprises en coeur par tous.

Dans le même moment, de longues langues de feu avaient embrasé l'arrière de la scène alors que des dizaines de fusées moldues filaient dans le ciel pour l'illuminer.

Et partout dans le village des dessins grandeur nature de dizaines de résistants se déployaient comme des drapeaux.

Sur d'autres, le nom de toutes les victimes de la guerre.

Un travail de maître signé Alyne...

Les yeux de Mélindra s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de James Potter qui, les yeux pétillants de rire souriait, sa main gauche perdue dans une tignasse typiquement potterienne.

Puis elle croisa le regard émeraude de Lily Potter.

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait près de la mère du Survivant, un sourire tendre et discret...

Puis celui de Sarah Black qui était représentée toute en tendresse.

A côté d'elle, Sirius Black était figé dans son sourire charmeur, sa main droite accrochée sur sa nuque, l'autre enfoncée dans sa poche, le regard brillant de malice.

Puis Dumbledore arriva dans son champ de vision, la regardant de son regard malicieux par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son sourire énigmatique le plus célèbre sur les lèvres, une robe sorcière aux couleurs éclatantes... Un paquet de bombons au citron dans la main.

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They watch over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Et puis une petite fille se tenait sur un de ces dessins: pas plus vieille que quatre ou cinq ans, des yeux bleus cobalt, un visage faussement angélique barré d'un immense sourire, entouré par des mèches multicolores.

Elle était figée dans un éclat de rire et dominait la scène.

Lillendrine...

_They live in us..._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Ce verdict ? Avouez que c'était bien, non ?<em>

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit. Je vous assure que ça ne prend que quelques minutes._

**_Sinon, en ce qui concerne cette fic, j'ai de petites difficultés à avancer comme je le voudrais, étant donné l'ampleur de la tâche (c'est peut-être difficile à s'en rendre compte à ce stade de l'histoire mais je vous assure que cette fic est un véritable défis pour moi). En conséquence, je vais être obligée d'espacer encore les publications après le chapitre 17._**

_**Ne tirez pas, c'est en attendant que la situation se débloque (et elle va se débloquer, vous avez ma parole).** _

_A dans trois semaines (normalement, à moins que j'aille raté mes examens à un point de non retour et que je me sois transformée en serpillière pour la peine)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse. _

_Mis en ligne le 29/04/2012_


	16. Impact

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Disclaimer **: Les chansons sont à leurs auteurs respectifs :

Le chant des partisans : Joseph Kessel, Maurice Druon, et Anna Marly.

Heart Never Lies : McFly

ABC :Jackson 5

Lucky : Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat

He lives in you : Le Roi Lion 2 (Disney)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Aloâ demoiselle !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que la commémoration t'ait plu (j'ai adoré développé un peu plus l'épilogue de En Chaque Larme s'Attarde un Espoir:D). Draco est un peu papa poule, c'est vrai (ma fille a 17 ans ? Vous êtes sûrs?)_

_Pour ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie, il va falloir patienter un petit peu. J'ai écris les passages qui s'y rapportent cette semaine (et franchement, j'ai géré comme rarement). Il y a des indices quand même avant. On verra si le Sherlock Holmes qui vit en toi saura les trouver ^^ A priori, le verdict tombera entre le chapitre 45 et le chapitre 50, on verra comment ça se goupille..._

_Pour Lillendrine, les explications viendront elles aussi...Patience patience. (parce que là, pour le coup, c'est clairement après le chapitre 50)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Et oui, je suis encore vivante ! Les examens ne m'ont pas tout à fait tué (euh, bon, j'ai pas les résultats donc c'est peut-être pour ça ^^)_

_Je dirais même plus que j'ai une pêche d'enfer parce que je me suis offert un week-end de vacances avant le début des rattrapages (faut pas déconner quand même) et j'ai pu écrire. Mais vraiment, hein ? Pas loin de 20 pages en quelques jours, avis au amateurs:p_

_Ainsi, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette fic compte déjà 41 chapitres validés par mes soins et que le 42-ième se présente bien. _

_*joie* _

_Nouveau chapitre sinon ! A vu de nez, il fait 16 pages et demi, et je me demande si ce sera le plus long de cette fic ou si je peux encore me battre moi-même à ce petit jeu d'ici la fin. Du reste, c'est pour le moment le plus long. En plus, il est bien ! Je vous assure que je ne mens pas (ce n'est pas mon genre)._

_Au programme ?_

_Héhé._

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16<span>**

James marchait seul dans les rues désertes et silencieuses de _Canis Major. _Il laissait son regard errer sur ce qu'il l'entourait mais ses yeux voyaient sans voir comme ses oreilles entendaient sans entendre.

Les petites lanternes de papier étaient éteintes. Comme chaque année, chacun avait soufflé la flamme de la petite bougie avec une pensée pour un être cher disparu pendant la guerre. Ce petit rituel faisait partie, au même titre que la fête commémorative, des petites traditions qui adoucissaient le souvenir de la guerre... Si de tels souvenirs pouvaient un jour être adoucis.

James continuait de marcher seul dans les rues désertes et silencieuses de _Canis Major. _Son corps était présent mais ses pensées s'étaient depuis longtemps envolées à travers la nuit étoilée où la Lune était étrangement absente.

…

Alyne était assise au sommet d'un rocher plat à l'écart du village. Elle avait remonté un genoux contre sa poitrine et, ses bras serrés autour d'elle, elle contemplait la forêt en contrebas que la lumière des étoiles teintait d'un halo argenté et mystérieux.

Elle aimait cet endroit. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle retrouvait souvent Aaron, Rose, Lily, Regulus et James ici avant qu'ils ne partent tenter le diable dans le village, à la recherche d'une bêtise à faire. Elle avait vécu ses plus beaux souvenirs dans ce village.

A l'époque sa mère était encore la Directrice de _Canis Major_, Alyne et ses frères et soeurs vivaient à Londres, dans la maison de leurs grand-parents adoptifs et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à courir dans les rues du village au lieu de se montrer en classe élémentaire.

Puis Emily était née et moins d'un an plus tard, ils déménageaient en Italie. Il était temps pour leurs parents de se détacher du passé.

Alyne soupira alors que les souvenirs de ce départ se délitaient doucement dans son esprit. Elle se passa une main lasse dans ses longues mèches blondes, sa main resta accrochée à sa nuque.

Elle n'arrivait plus à canaliser les souvenirs qui dansaient dans son esprit. Les images se bousculaient sans ordre ni logique et elle n'arrivait pas à les renvoyer dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle grogna de frustration et s'obligea à rester calme.

La pagaille dans sa tête s'était déclarée après la fin de leur petit concert : elle avait aidé les autres à ranger le matériel sous l'oeil vigilent de Sarah et déjà des flashs incontrôlables s'étaient amusés à lui brouiller la vue. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure... Ce genre d'événement était fréquent lorsqu'elle était fatiguée et depuis le temps, elle avait appris à vivre avec.

Seulement, une fois que la plupart des anciens résistants aient quitté _Canis Major _et que le calme s'était enfin lever sur le village, un mal de crâne sévère avait commencé à lui enserrer la tête. Alyne avait tiqué mais était restée persuadée qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'en resterait rien.

Maintenant, elle était assise sur un rocher alors que le froid ambiant engourdissait déjà ses doigts gelés et les images de son petit duo avec James tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: elle n'aurait la paix qu'une fois sa mémoire libérée de son message... Et plus que toute autre chose, elle craignait la franchise de ses yeux.

La jeune femme respira profondément, espérant ainsi rassembler son courage, avant d'oser fermer ses paupières. Pendant quelques secondes, sa mémoire la laissa maîtresse de la situation et Alyne en profita pour se focaliser sur autre chose.

L'air frais de ce début d'automne, l'odeur des sous-bois non loin et le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

Il y eut comme un grésillement dans son esprit, bruit caractéristique de la prise de pouvoir de sa mémoire.

Elle serra les paupières...

L'image du visage de James apparue, criante de vérité. Malgré elle, les lèvres de la jeune femme esquissèrent un léger sourire. Son meilleur ami avait plongé son regard dans le sien, un fin sourire jouait sur son visage, creusant une petite fossette sur sa joue gauche.

Elle le connaissait par coeur. Elle avait grandi avec lui et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle retenait des personnes, c'était bien leur visage.

James, son visage ovale au teint mat, son nez droit et ses yeux azur que barraient parfois quelques mèches brunes indisciplinées.

Mais ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux de lui c'était son sourire, qui quittait rarement son visage, et la façon dont les étoiles naissaient dans son regard.

Elle les connaissait tous et elle reconnu sans mal celui que son meilleur ami avait arboré durant toute la chanson. Le sourire de son coeur, celui qui ne trompait pas et qui disait plus encore que les mots.

La jeune femme fut secouée d'un long frisson...

…

Un halo de lumière chaude non loin de lui ramena doucement James dans la réalité. Ses yeux avaient enfin retrouvé leur fonction première et le jeune homme reconnu sans mal la silhouette d'Alyne.

Elle se tenait près du rocher où ils se retrouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. James s'approcha en silence et resta stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui: Alyne se tenait immobile dans la lumière des étoiles, ses yeux étaient mi-clos et les reflets argentés du ciel donnaient à son visage une pâleur irréelle.

Chacune de ses longues boucles blondes était terminée par une flammèche parfois orangée, parfois jaune, toujours chatoyante.

Il semblait que son corps tout entier était entouré par un halo de lumière envoûtant.

James la trouva plus belle que jamais. Fragile et pourtant si forte. Immobile et pourtant pleine de vie.

Il commença à s'avancer vers elle, sourd au fait que l'apparition d'autant de petites flammes était preuve d'un grand trouble chez sa meilleure amie.

Ou peut-être parce qu'il en était parfaitement conscient.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage d'Alyne. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard stupéfia James. La flamme qui brillait à l'intérieur était à l'image de son corps enveloppé de lumière: flamboyante, éphémère et mystique.

Il comprit à ce moment-là combien le feu faisait partie intégrante de l'être de sa meilleure amie.

…

Alyne ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui était la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Comme une évidence, cela ne pouvait être que James.

Elle rencontra toutefois ses yeux azur avec plaisir. Il y avait dans son regard une petite lumière qui n'était en rien dû aux centaines de petites flammes qui dansaient à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Elle eut envie de reculer devant leur proximité dangereuse mais en fut incapable. Comme à chaque fois, les petites flammes amies avaient fait fondre avec une facilité déconcertante sa carapace de glace. La jeune femme sentait son masque se racornir alors qu'une partie de son esprit faisait pression sur lui. Sa mémoire lui avait montré plus de chose qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de ne pas voir depuis son retour en Angleterre.

Elle connaissait James trop bien.

Et la magie qui les avait envolés lors de leur petit duo était encore trop fraîche dans son être pour que son masque de glace la protège efficacement.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer dès l'instant où ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de James et malgré toutes ses promesses, elle fût incapable d'arrêter le court des événements.

…

James ne sût pas exactement ce qui le décida à faire une chose dont il rêvait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Peut-être la présence entière d'Alyne, sans son masque et sans sa carapace. Tout simplement cela.

Il approcha lentement son visage du siens, lui laissant ainsi le temps pour qu'elle se dérobe alors que tout son être espérait qu'elle resterait.

Cette nuit-là, il fût exhaussé.

Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles chaudes et délicates d'Alyne, il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait.

…

Le baiser dura une éternité et une poignée de seconde à la fois. Alyne avait le sentiment d'être entière, que la fêlure qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus en elle n'existait plus. Entière mais déchirée. Au fond d'elle, son masque de glace reprenait de la vigueur. La force que James lui insufflait à travers son baiser suffit à le maintenir à l'écart mais l'ombre commençait à s'infiltrer insidieusement en elle.

Et avec lui, le souvenir d'une promesse couleur culpabilité.

James rompit le baiser à bout de souffle. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Il était intimement persuadé que ce baiser signait la fin de tous ses tourments. Il ne verrait plus Alyne batifoler avec une nouvelle proie chaque jour, elle arrêterait même de se cacher dans sa tour de glace et avec un peu de chance, les rumeurs et les commentaires graveleux s'éteindraient d'eux-même.

Il offrit un sourire à sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Il s'attendait à croiser le regard lumineux de la jeune femme. Celui qui donnait l'impression que ses yeux couleur océan s'étaient embrasé par la seule force du feu qui dormait en elle.

Il n'y trouva qu'un univers de glace où dansait la promesse d'une peur et d'une tristesse sans nom.

Le sourire du jeune homme se fana alors que, déjà, Alyne amorçait un mouvement de recul.

- Désolée, James... Vraiment désolée... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix atone alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en direction des rues désertes de _Canis Major_

James resta immobile dans la nuit noire qui avait succédé à l'apparition d'un énorme nuage.

...

Alyne n'entendait pas l'orage menaçant déchirer le silence alors qu'à chaque éclairs, le monde autour d'elle se partageait violemment l'ombre et la lumière.

La pluie tombait en trombe dehors et le bruit que les milliards de gouttelettes faisaient en s'écrasant sur le toit de la vieille chapelle était renvoyé en une infinité d'échos.

Un long frisson secoua la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit un vent glacé la traverser, pâle imitation du froid qui l'avait envahis depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Elle flottait dans un silence absolu. Plus aucuns bruits du monde extérieur ne lui parvenait. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, le corps secoué de frissons, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser.

Les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluies qui arrivaient à se frayer un chemin entre les pierres usées.

Elle serra les paupières, essayant vainement de repousser sa mémoire dans un coin de son esprit mais le visage d'Anya était imprimé à l'encre indélébile sur l'écran comme une réponse à la psalmodie de la jeune femme.

_Je te l'ai promis Anya... Je te l'ai promis... Jamais... Je tiendrais ma promesse... Je la tiendrais Anya..._

…

- Debout frangibus! Le soleil est levé et il fait un temps de chien! On doit quand même retourner à Poudlard alors tu bouges ton petit cul ou je t'envoie Lily!

Aaron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre les mots de Syrielle. Sa jeune soeur était entrée sans frapper dans la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Alyne et venait d'ouvrir en grand les volets et la fenêtre.

- Syrielle, tu es aussi délicate qu'un Dragon affamé... Tu aurais pu me réveiller avec un peu plus de gentillesse... Grogna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

- Plus de gentillesse ? Je me suis donnée la peine de convaincre Lily d'attendre cinq minutes en bas alors qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur ! C'est un manque de gentillesse, ça ?

Aaron se redressa d'un bon et chercha le regard de sa soeur qui, les bras croisées sur la poitrine, lui décochait un regard acéré.

- Lily est en bas? Répéta-t-il, la bouche plissée par l'inquiétude.

- Oui.

- Et elle est de mauvaise humeur?

- Sept sur l'échelle des Potter selon Emily.

Aaron ne demanda pas plus à Syrielle et se leva d'un bond. Il était en train d'enfiler un pantalon lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lily depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- _Ah te voilà Alyne! Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche!_

- _La ferme, Potter!_

_- Je ne crois pas, non! On va avoir une petite discussion toutes les deux et tu vas..._

_- Je ne vais rien du tout, Lily! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de quiconque, et surtout pas de toi! Alors fiches-moi la paix, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde!_

_- C'est ça ta réaction? La fuite? Y'a pas, t'es bien la petite-fille de Lucius Malefoy!_

_- Et fière de l'être! Maintenant, tu me laisses passer Potter!_

_- Non!_

Aaron s'était figé en entendant la dispute entre Alyne et Lily. Au ton que les deux jeunes femmes employaient, il pouvait facilement dire qu'Alyne était en mode Malefoy prétentieuse et que Lily était véritablement hors d'elle.

Lorsqu'il entendit le cri étouffé de Lily, il se décida à descendre même s'il était torse nu et que son pantalon n'était qu'à moitié mit.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Alyne apparaissait déjà dans les escaliers, les mains encore recouvertes de dangereuses flammes d'un rouge profond.

Elle entra dans la chambre sans un mot, éteignit ses mains et commença à se changer.

Il échangea un regard consterné avec Syrielle. Sa jeune soeur se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude alors qu'elle jetait de fréquent coup d'oeil en direction d'Alyne.

Aaron lui désigna la porte du regard et esquissa des lèvres le nom de William. Syrielle comprit le message et se dépêcha de sortir.

Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes à détailler silencieusement sa jumelle du regard. Ses épaules étaient tendues, ses gestes saccadés et elle ne cessait de grogner tout bas. Elle dût sentir son regard sur elle car elle se retourna sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Aaron haussa un sourcil et croisant le regard de sa jumelle. Ses yeux bleus semblaient plus foncés et plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Son visage était fermé, son teint pâle... mais ce furent surtout ses paupières rougies et gonflées qui retinrent l'intention d'Aaron.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Alyne.

Sa soeur eut un soupir dédaigneux et se détourna de lui.

- Où as-tu passé la nuit? Demanda Aaron avec un ton léger. Il se souvenait avoir entendu Alyne se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle ramenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

- Lily rentre peut-être facilement dans le jeu de la provocation mais pas moi et tu le sais. Alors arrête ça immédiatement! Tu es ma soeur, ma jumelle... J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter et de te demander ce que tu as fait pour ne revenir qu'à cette heure-ci! Lança-t-il froidement.

Alyne resta quelques secondes parfaitement immobile, les mains toujours dans ses cheveux. Aaron l'entendit prendre une inspiration profonde.

Elle termina de s'attacher les cheveux, rangea ses affaire pèle-mêle dans son sac à dos...

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle avait enfilé un masque aux traits froids et impassibles. Son regard était devenu lointain, comme intouchable.

- Ce que j'ai fait de ma nuit ne regarde que moi Aaron. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis majeure. Je n'ai donc aucun compte à te rendre. Ni à toi, ni à William, ni à personne d'autre.

- Très bien. Retourne donc à tes occupations et garde ton caractère d'adolescente révoltée. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es ma soeur jumelle, je te connais pas coeur et je peux affirmer dans l'instant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec James.

Les yeux d'Alyne se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux minuscules fentes.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, siffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Aaron la vit se redresser et quitter la pièce.

Sans un mot de plus.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir consterné alors qu'il entendait sa soeur s'éloigner à grands pas au rez-de-chaussée. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes... Emily lui avait promis que ça arriverait. Sa jeune soeur savait interpréter les signes avant coureur d'une maladie bien connue sous le nom d'Amour et d'après elle, James était sérieusement atteint.

Mais il y avait le problème d'Alyne... Elle ne considérait les hommes que comme des passes temps et de mémoire, jamais il ne lui avait vu un vrai petit ami... Quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait aimé passer du temps, rire, parler, partager quelque chose de sérieux. Ils en avaient longtemps discuté William, Sarah et lui, et la meilleure explication qu'ils avaient trouvé pour le moment était qu'apparemment Alyne ne voulait pas de relations sérieuses et encore moins tomber amoureuse. Elle avait fait de longs topos à Sarah, Syrielle et Emily sur le danger des garçons et elle semblait bien déterminée à refroidir les ardeurs de potentiels beau-frères.

Aaron soupira à nouveau en rouvrant les yeux... Tout serrait tellement plus simple s'il avait une idée de ce qu'il s'était passé en Russie durant la cinquième année d'Alyne. Il ne pensait que sa soeur ait vécu là-bas une histoire qui avait mal tourné, ça ne ressemblait pas à Alyne de rester sur quelque chose de négatif. Et même sans cela, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis et Alyne aurait réussis à passer outre. C'était quelque chose de plus sombre et de plus compliqué qu'une simple peine de coeur...

Il balaya ses pensées d'un geste de la main et se décida à enfiler un pull. Si ses oreilles ne le trompaient pas, William venait d'arriver et Lily s'occupait déjà de lui expliquer les grandes lignes de l'histoire.

Sarah releva la tête en entendant les marches grincer et offrit un petit sourire à Aaron qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce commune. Son frère salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête et vint s'asseoir en face de Lily.

La jeune fille observa chacun des visages avec attention: Lily oscillait entre la colère et les larmes. Colère contre Alyne car elle avait sans nuls doutes possibles blessé son frère. Larmes pour James qui était revenu dans un état lamentable de ce qu'elle avait compris.

William avait le visage marqué par l'inquiétude mais Sarah lu dans ses yeux la détermination d'arranger les choses.

Syrielle et Elzo se tenaient en retrait, tout comme elle. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient inquiets pour Alyne. Cette histoire durait depuis trop longtemps et la plaie qui avait changé leur soeur ne cessait de s'infecter de jour en jour.

Emily affichait un calme désarmant du haut de ses onze ans. Elle était la personne la plus apte à démêler le problème et c'était sûrement parce qu'elle connaissait des choses qu'eux ignoraient qu'elle ne semblait pas inquiète. Comme si toute cette agitation était une étape naturelle et parfaitement prévue...

- Où est James? Demanda Aaron avec un regard inquiet.

- Avec Regulus et Rosie... Répondit Lily en se mordant les lèvres. Ils essayent de le faire réagir mais il s'est enfermé dans un silence absolu. J'ai deviné ce qu'il s'était passé plus qu'autre chose...

- On savait que ça arriverait, Lily... Murmura Aaron pour essayer de réconforter sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, on le savait... Et maintenant que c'est arrivé, on fait quoi? On attend patiemment qu'Alyne ouvre les yeux ou que mon frère plonge dans la dépression?

La voix de Lily s'était faite plus agressive. La jeune femme avait pour habitude de protéger James, même quand ce dernier n'était pas d'accord... Sarah avait depuis longtemps remarqué les regards suspicieux qu'elle lançait à James et à Alyne quand ils étaient tous les deux. Et elle savait parfaitement que Lily détestait par dessus tout que l'on fasse souffrir sa famille.

Aaron ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais William l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Lil', on va essayer de s'occuper d'Alyne du mieux qu'on peut... On finira bien par savoir les fins mots de l'histoire et les choses s'arrangeront. Il vaut mieux que tu retournes voir James et que tu nous le secoues un peu.

- Il l'est suffisamment comme ça!

- Lily, je connais ma soeur et je peux te dire que James a une place différente dans son coeur, expliqua Emily avec un petit sourire.

Elle se leva et tendit une main à sa cousine.

- Pour le moment, James a besoin de la personne en laquelle il a le plus confiance. On va régler le problème de notre côté.

Lily prit le temps de dévisager chacun des Black-Malefoy qui l'entouraient avant de glisser sa main dans celle d'Emily.

Lily avait à peine passer la porte que William se tourna vers elle.

- Tu as un moyen pour garder un oeil sur Alyne?

Sarah acquiesça et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'appeler Aude pour qu'elle la rejoigne: la fille aînée des Seigneurs du Château se tenait assise dans les airs.

C'était une jeune femme au visage calme et apaisant qui avait toujours intriguée Sarah lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Depuis, elle était devenue amie avec le fantôme et Aude ne refusait jamais de lui rendre un petit service... En l'échange d'une longue discussion sur un sujet de son choix.

- Bonjour Aude

- _Bonjour Sarah... J'ai sentis que des histoires se passaient dans mon domaine alors je me suis approchée pour en savoir plus..._

Sarah lui sourit doucement.

- Tu pourrais retrouver Alyne et t'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, s'il-te-plaît?

- _Bien sûr... Je me ferais discrète._

_-_ Merci beaucoup.

Aude lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner vers l'une des ruelles du village.

Sarah soupira doucement et retourna vers ses frères et soeurs.

…

Aaron marchait d'un pas lent dans les ruelles de _Canis Major_. La pluie tombait en trombe mais ça ne le dérangeait pas... Au contraire.

Il secoua la tête et des milliers de gouttes d'eau réussirent à s'envoler de ses cheveux détrempés. Le Conseil de la Fratrie avait duré moins d'une heure, William avait comme à chaque fois essayé de proposer une solution pour régler définitivement le problème d'Alyne mais comme à l'ordinaire, Emily et lui s'étaient occupés de trouver des arguments contre.

Emily pouvait lire les personnes comme s'ils étaient des livres... Et Alyne était sa soeur jumelle, il la connaissait par coeur.

Il savait parfaitement qu'une discussion avec elle ne donnerait rien. Alyne était aussi douée que leur mère quand il s'agissait d'esquiver les leçons de morales et les confidences à coeurs ouverts. Comme l'avait si bien dit Emily, il fallait laisser couler.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'Emily savait ce qu'elle disait et que la situation s'améliorerait rapidement...

Sa soeur lui manquait.

La pluie lava ses tourments, apaisa son esprit et emporta avec elle toutes ses pensées.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Aaron avait toujours offert son visage à la pluie et ce geste inconscient était devenu un rituel avec les années.

Aussi quand il arriva devant la maison du _Petit Chien Lion_, il avait retrouvé son calme habituel et était près à parler au club des Six.

Enfin, à ce qu'il en restait...

Ce fût Rose qui lui ouvrit.

Aaron nota son teint pâle, son visage soucieux et ses lèvres pincées. Rose avait perdu son entrain et son sourire. Deux preuves que la situation était grave.

- Entre, 'Ron... Souffla-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Aaron s'exécuta. Doucement, il lia son esprit avec l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses vêtements. Une large flaque d'eau se forma sous lui... Aaron la fit glisser vers l'extérieur, goûtant le plaisir d'être aussi étroitement lié avec cet élément.

Rose réussit à lui sourire lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu sais que les vendeurs de parapluie te détestent?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la pièce commune.

- Comment va James? Demanda-t-il.

- Il est muré dans un silence religieux... Lily est avec lui.

Aaron hocha la tête avec lassitude et s'assit sur un des fauteuil.

- Où est Reg'?

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

- Il est parti faire son sac et demander quand on partait à son père.

- Il est en colère?

- Il est hors de lui.

Aaron se passa une main dans les cheveux. Regulus serait celui que la situation allait le plus blesser. Il sacralisait l'amitié au moins autant que Sirius Black avant lui et James était son meilleur ami...

Alyne allait se détacher de leur groupe après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais derrière son masque, Aaron savait qu'elle était autant blessée que James. Et Alyne préférerait s'éloigner... surtout si elle se savait à l'origine de l'histoire.

Regulus et Lily prendraient le parti de James.

Il ne resterait plus que Rosie et lui.

Il échangea un regard avec sa meilleure amie.

- Ça va toi? Demanda-t-il.

- On savait que ça arriverait et on savait que le groupe serait malmené... Ça passera, j'en suis convaincue. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que l'obstination des Potter avait parfois du bon. James arrivera à ses fins bien plus vite qu'on le pense.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Rose.

Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de hausser les épaules.

- Je suis inquiète pour James. Et je suis inquiète pour Alyne. Et Regulus et son absolu loyauté ne me disent rien qui vaille. Mais je vais bien Aaron. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de James ou d'Alyne.

Aaron passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu veux mon avis? L'année va être longue...

- Sans blague.

Aaron eut un petit rire devant le ton apocalyptique de sa meilleure amie. Il allait enchaîner sur une nouvelle bêtise quand la porte de la maison du _Petit Chien Lion _s'ouvrit avec brusquerie.

Aaron tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur Regulus. Il retint sa grimace de justesse.

Le jeune Rogue avait un teint pâle, ses cheveux détrempés tombaient devant un regard aussi noir que les nuits d'hiver et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne presque invisible. En le voyant, il redressa le menton et les épaules. Aaron ne pût s'empêcher de voir un fin mélange de la colère froide de Severus et de l'impeccable retenue de soi des Black.

Et d'expérience, Aaron savait que les colères froides de Regulus étaient les plus dangereuses...

- On part dans un quart d'heure. Je suis passé prévenir les autres, annonça Regulus avec une voix qui se voulait posée et dégagée.

Il refusa de poser son regard sur lui.

Aaron sentit Rose se redresser à côté de lui.

- Je vais prévenir Lil'. Vous nous attendez?

- Je vais plutôt m'assurer qu'Alyne est au courant... Répondit Aaron avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se levait. Il faut que j'aille saluer William de toute façon.

Rose hocha la tête et se glissa dans les escaliers.

- Reg' essaye de ne pas te formaliser, s'il te plaît... Alyne est au moins aussi détraquée que James à l'heure qu'il est... Elle a besoin de ton amitié. Ne la raye pas trop vite de ton coeur... Souffla Aaron alors qu'il passait à côté de Regulus, qui, le regard lointain, essayait de l'ignorer.

- Elle a fait son choix, je crois... A elle de l'assumer, grogna-t-il, le visage fermé.

Aaron le détailla du coin de l'oeil.

- Tu n'es pas un Black pour rien toi... Réfléchis-y quand même. Au moins en souvenir de ce qu'il nous a tous lié pendant 17 ans.

Regulus ne répondit pas.

Aaron soupira avant de se glisser dehors.

Plus aucuns doutes n'étaient possibles. L'année allait être très longue.

…

Rose passa la grande porte du château de _Canis Major _avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle secoua son parapluie avec énergie avant de le refermer.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle: Regulus et Lily encadraient un James un peu pâle, aux traits encore tirés et aux yeux cernés. Il était dans un meilleur état qu'en début de matinée mais son sourire était toujours aux abonnés absents et si ses traits étaient froids et figés, Rose remarqua tout de même son regard fuyant.

Comme s'il avait peur.

Elle chassa ses pensées sombres d'un geste de la main et rejoignit son petit frère. Hugo regardait autour de lui avec attention, jaugeant les visages avec une légère inquiétude.

- Bonjour petit frère! Sourit-elle en ébouriffant sa crinière rousse. Bien dormit?

- Ça peut aller...

Rose lui attrapa les épaules et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Hugo ne protesta pas, trop habitué à la spontanéité de son aînée.

- C'est quoi le problème? Souffla-t-il le plus bas possible.

- Je t'expliquerai...

Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête et resta silencieux.

Elle repéra enfin Alyne. Elle se tenait en retrait de ses frères et soeurs, juste à côté de William qui semblait la surveiller du coin de l'oeil. Comme à l'ordinaire, elle,faisait preuve d'une maîtrise parfaite d'elle-même et réussissait à donner le change.

Enfin presque...

Quand James entra dans le hall à son tour, Rose la vit détourner le regard imperceptiblement alors que son expression se cristallisait l'espace de quelques secondes, laissant entrevoir de la culpabilité et de la tristesse.

Personne ne commenta le fait que Lily, James, Regulus et Albus restent à l'écart des autres...

Mélindra entra dans le hall d'entrée à la suite de Severus. L'ancien Maître des Potions avait accepté à contre coeur de ramener les _Maraudeurs'Spirit _par portoloin à Poudlard. Les monstres avaient tout leur matériel à ranger et ils n'auraient jamais pu attraper le Poudlard Express de 11 heures qui ramenaient les élèves au château après la sortie exceptionnelle du 31 Octobre. Les familles avaient besoin d'être réunies...

Ce fût le silence lourd du hall qui, tout de suite, lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il était rare que les enfants soient silencieux, qu'ils n'échangent aucun mot... Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard, notant les deux groupes qui s'étaient formés, les visages fermés et inquiets, ceux pâles et crispés de James et Alyne.

Elle haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil et se tourna vers Ginny et Hermione. Ses meilleures amies semblaient aussi perplexes qu'elle.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué alors qu'elle s'approchait de ses enfants.

- Évidemment, répondit Syrielle.

- On tout laissé dans la maison du _Beagle, _compléta Sarah avec un froncement de sourcil que Mélindra connaissait bien : la menace implicite des deux S.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin:

- Je vais de ce pas y installer des protections imparables. Peut-être même que j'achèterais un chien à Trois Têtes pour l'occasion, il paraît que ce sont de redoutables gardiens. Pas vrai, Harry?

Son frère de coeur se tourna vers elle avec un sourire éclatant.

- Impressionnant mais facilement impressionnable, c'est leur défaut.

- Très drôle, grogna Sarah.

_- _Je ferrai en sorte que personne n'abîme votre travail les filles, promit-elle alors qu'elle attrapait les jumelles par les épaules. N'abusez pas trop de vos talents à Poudlard, d'accord? Vous avez vos BUSE's à la fin de l'année et je ne veux pas récupérer des zombies à Noël.

- Oui, maman, grogna Sarah avec humeur.

Mélindra les libéra et ce fût Emily qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Huit heures trente, hein, maman. Tu n'oublies pas.

- Je n'oublie pas ma chérie. Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Soit sage et passe le bonjour à Albus de ma part.

- Promit! S'exclama Emily en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Mélindra sourit à sa fille cadette et termina ses au revoir avec ses enfants. Elzo lui répéta sa promesse d'être gentil avec les Elfes de Maison et Aaron lui assura qu'il veillerait à ce que tout le monde tienne ses promesses, même les jumelles.

Arrivée devant sa fille aînée, Mélindra sentit son coeur se pincer. Alyne usait de toutes ses armes pour rester froide et distante. Comme Draco et elle à son âge, Alyne avait ce talent de maîtriser chaque muscle de son visage et avait suffisamment de volonté pour les maintenir immobiles.

Comme Draco et elle à son âge, elle usait de ce talent lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Mélindra se tourna vivement vers Severus:

- Tu m'accordes encore cinq petites minutes, ô grand Directeur de Poudlard? Je reviens.

La question n'en était pas une et Mélindra n'attendit même pas la réponse -outragée assurément- de son oncle par alliance.

Elle avait déjà plongé son regard cobalt dans celui de sa fille et l'entraînait sans un mot vers l'un des couloirs qui menait à l'aile Est du château de _Canis Major. _

Alyne aurait bien voulu protester, s'insurger et rester près des autres. Couper court au discours de sa mère mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de sa mère qui la poussait toujours à la suivre.

Mélindra se retint de parler. Elle aurait dû avoir une longue discussion avec sa fille depuis bien des années déjà. Mais Alyne était sa fille, par la même, elle ne pouvait oublié à quel point elle détestait qu'on l'oblige à parler des choses qui la touchaient de trop près.

Elle offrit un petit sourire à la jeune femme et l'attira dans ses bras.

Alyne essaya de résister quelques secondes mais se laissa aller dans l'étreinte maternelle. Mélindra la sentit frissonner mais les yeux de sa fille restèrent secs et clairs.

- Tu veux m'en parler? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Alyne se dégageait de ses bras.

- Non...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure un peu rauque. Elle vibrait d'une tristesse contenue et avait l'écho des vieilles blessures.

Mélindra releva le visage de sa fille et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, cherchant à capter son regard.

- Alors je vais juste t'offrir les mots de ta grand-mère, Alyne. Écoute ton coeur. Il a tellement à te dire et tu le fais taire si souvent. Tu me promets d'essayer?

- D'accord...

Mélindra guida ensuite sa fille jusqu'aux autres. Aaron se tourna vers elle et Mélindra lu dans les yeux de son fils la peur et le chagrin. L'inquiétude aussi. L'inquiétude qu'il avait pour sa jumelle et qui ne quittait jamais la lumière de tendresse qui étincelait dans ses yeux quand il regardait Alyne.

Elle lui offrit un sourire confiant et rassurant.

Aaron hocha la tête avant d'attraper la main d'Alyne, comme à son habitude.

- C'est bon maintenant, je peux retourner au château ou il faut que je revienne demain matin? S'énerva Severus avec un regard noir.

- Ça ira. Merci Severus.

Mélindra se recula tout en soutenant le duel visuel. Rogue finit par avoir un grognement et se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Tenez bien la corde, si quelqu'un reste ici, il pourra se considérer comme exclu de Poudlard. En route.

Severus lança le sortilège sur la corde qui servait aux transports de groupe à _Canis Major_. Les _Marauders'Spirit _disparurent subitement.

...

Un léger silence succéda à leur départ. Mélindra fixait l'endroit où s'était tenue Alyne avant de partir. L'état de sa fille l'inquiétait, comme toutes les mères, elle n'aimait pas voir ses enfants souffrir. Mais le visage blanc et sans expression d'Alyne, son regard vide... Tout cela avait pour elle une impression de déjà vu. De trop vu.

Elle se revoyait à son âge, ou presque. Quand ses parents puis son père étaient morts...

Une main se posa sur son bras et elle se tourna vers Draco. Il était silencieux mais elle pouvait voir les questions danser dans ses yeux. Lui aussi était inquiet. Il savait lire sur les visages aussi bien que Severus et elle savait qu'il avait vu trop de souffrance sur celui de sa fille pour qu'il reste impassible.

- Alyne t'as dit quelque chose? Chuchota-t-il dans son italien heurté par son accent trop parfaitement anglais.

- Non... Elle ne me parlera pas.

- Je vais finir par acheter un ouvre boîte! Je croyais que les filles étaient bavardes! Pourquoi Alyne, Sarah et toi ne faites-vous pas comme tout le monde?

Son ton était devenu plus dur, plus cassant. Sa voix avait retrouvé cette longueur Malefoyenne... Draco souffrait parce que sa fille souffrait. Et il avait peur.

- Ça va aller, Dray. Alyne va se redresser, elle en a la force. Il faut qu'elle retombe pour remonter.

- Ce sera à quel prix cette fois-ci, Mélindra? Il faut que j'attende qu'elle perpétue la traditionnelle tentative de suicide ou est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour ne pas en arriver là?

Mélindra se crispa et envoya un regard noir à Draco.

- C'est un reproche? Je n'y peux rien! Je ne vais la forcer à me parler si elle n'en a pas envie! Je ne veux pas que ma propre fille se braque contre moi en plus du reste. Elle a juste besoin de savoir qu'on veille sur elle, rien de plus.

- Alors moi je le ferais!

- Draco, les seules personnes auxquelles Alyne se confit -et encore- sont James et Aaron. Visiblement elle est fâchée avec le premier et son jumeau n'a rien réussis à apprendre! Tu ne feras pas de miracle!

- C'est ce que l'on verra!

Mélindra voulu essayer de le ramener à la raison mais déjà Draco avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait en direction des étages d'un pas rapide.

Elle soupira longuement tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Draco avait raison sur un point... Sa mère et elle avaient utilisé le même chemin sombre avant d'arriver à se reconstruire...

Elle connaissait le prix des larmes et de la douleur. Si à seize ans elle n'avait trouvé aucun autre moyen pour exorciser ses démons, il était fort probable qu'à dix-sept ans, Alyne pense à la même solution.

Les cicatrices blanches qui habillaient sinistrement ses poignées étaient une marque indélébile de la dureté de son passé. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille paye à son tour ce lourd tribut.

Mélindra ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Harry vint se mettre dans son champ de vision.

- Ça va, Merry?

- Oui, oui! Se récria-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait dynamique.

Puis elle prit conscience de la présence de ses meilleurs amis.

- Désolée pour ça... C'est juste que ce n'est pas simple avec Alyne...

- C'est rien, 'Era, sourit Hermione.

- C'est vrai, j'ai eu une bonne occasion pour essayer de percer votre secret à Draco et à toi, mais ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois, compléta Ron avec une moue moqueuse.

- Quel secret? Marmonna Mélindra.

- Eh bien, quand on s'engueule avec Hermione la moitié de Londres est au courant... Draco et toi pourriez le faire en pleine rue qu'on ne le remarquerait pas.

Elle eut un petit sourire. Draco et elle avaient été marqués par Poudlard et ils avaient gardé ce réflexe de s'engueuler à voix basse... Comme si un professeur pouvait les surprendre à tout instant.

- Alyne ne t'a évidemment pas parlé, je suppose? Demanda Ron avec un visage plus sérieux.

- Non... Souffla-t-elle.

Ron porta sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se faisait du soucis pour sa nièce. Elle lui rappelait un peu trop la Mélindra Black de leur sixième année pour qu'il arrive à se rassurer.

- James n'est pas venu te voir non plus? Demanda Mélindra à Ginny.

- Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne se confit plus à sa vieille mère...

- Alyne a changé, Mél'. Elle n'était pas aussi réservée avant.

- Je sais...

- Et tu n'as pas une idée?

- Si, bien sûr que si... Je vous avez dit qu'une élève de l'Institut de la Magie Russe était morte durant la cinquième année d'Alyne?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, acquiesça Hermione.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est exactement passé? Demanda Harry.

- Non, bien sûr que non... Le Directeur a étouffé l'affaire en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Nouvelles. La Russie est mère des secrets.

Les cinq adultes échangèrent un regard.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'Alyne y soit pour quelque chose?

- Non. Elle n'a que quelques brides Acathlantes en elle et quand bien même... Je l'aurais su. Non, il s'est passé quelque chose... Quoi, je ne saurais le dire. Mais suffisamment grave pour qu'Alyne se sente obligée de se protéger ainsi.

- Tu en a parlé avec elle? Demanda Ron.

- Oui.

- Et tu t'es évidemment faite envoyée sur les roses... C'est étonnant à quel point elle te ressemble cette petite, marmonna Harry.

- C'est bon Harry...

- Tu connais le nom de cette élève? Je pourrais peut-être essayer de trouver quelque chose, intervint Hermione.

- Anna... Anna Klimentinov.

- Merci... Je connais quelqu'un qui me doit un service au département des affaires étrangères.

- C'est gentil, Hermione.

- C'est normal, il s'agit de ma nièce et de mon filleul!

Mélindra soupira profondément alors qu'elle se pinçait l'arrête du nez pour se calmer.

Ron posa une main sur son bras et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Ça va aller, Merry... Je vais envoyer une lettre à Buffy, peut-être qu'elle en sait plus. Je sais qu'Alyne et elle sont très proches.

Elle acquiesça faiblement.

- Je vais vous laisser. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler à cause de la fête...

Ses meilleurs amis lui offrirent un sourire d'encouragement et l'observèrent longuement alors qu'elle prenait la direction des étages de son pas élastique.

- Moi qui pensait que la paix suffirait à protéger nos enfants de tous les malheurs possibles, souffla Harry avec un regard triste.

- On ne peut pas les protéger de tout, mon chéri, souffla Ginny avec un sourire rassurant.

- Et si je peux me permettre ça, Harry... Il semble que les Potter aient un don pour tomber amoureux de la seule fille inaccessible dans un rayon de quelques milliers de kilomètres. Une chance qu'Alyne soit blonde. J'aurais fini par croire à une malédiction! Railla Ron avec un sourire en coin. Ne t'en fait pas trop pour eux, ils arriveront à se relever.

Harry esquissa un pâle sourire devant la tentative de Ron pour lui remonter le moral.

Mais le coeur n'y était pas...

…

Lorsque Severus retrouva Poudlard, il ne s'appesantit pas sur les détails. Il avait immédiatement remarqué le froid entre les jeunes gens mais ses quarante ans d'enseignement (ou presque) lui avaient appris qu'il valait toujours mieux que les ados règlent leurs problèmes d'ados entre eux et que l'intervention d'un adulte envenimait les choses plus encore.

De toute façon, il ne s'appelait pas Albus Dumbledore et il avait ses problèmes de directeur à régler. Mélindra Black était gentille mais c'était lui qui allait devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas se mettre tout le Ministère à dos.

Aussi renvoya-t-il rapidement ses élèves dans leur dortoir respectif avant de se tourner vers la pile impressionnante de courrier qui était arrivé depuis la veille.

Oui, après tout... Il était suffisamment occupé pour ne pas jouer aux Mages pedopsychiatre, quoi qu'en dise le tableau d'Albus.

…

La traversée du château se fit dans un silence lourd et pesant. Les plus jeunes sentirent très vite qu'il fallait laisser leurs aînés entre eux, que l'histoire ne les concernait pas.

Les deux S et Albus s'éclipsèrent en premier prétextant que July devait les attendre depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Emily offrit un sourire compatissant à Aaron et s'éloigna en direction de sa salle commune où Aïday, Simon et Kiara l'attendaient pour mettre en place le plan Scorpius.

Elzo, quant à lui, bifurqua vers les cuisines où il devait donner un cours sur l'Art du _caffé italiano_ aux Elfes de Maison.

Le club des six se retrouva seul devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui, à moitié endormie, les laissa entrer avec un grognement peu amène.

La salle commune était étrangement silencieuse... Les rares élèves qui s'y tenaient, parlaient à voix basse, le visage encore marqué par les longues veillés et par la cérémonie Commémorative. La plupart des élèves préféraient rester à Poudlard. A vrai dire, seuls les enfants de résistants ou des enfants de la Fondation rentraient chez eux. Les autres n'en ressentaient pas le besoin, ils n'avaient pas connu cette guerre et au fond, ils la laissaient volontiers au passé.

Mais à Poudlard, on faisait l'effort de Mémoire. La grande cérémonie public du Ministère de la Magie y avait lieu et le professeur McGonagall avait cette année organisait une longue veillée durant laquelle sa grande-tante, Minerva McGonagall, était venue raconter la vie à Poudlard.

Malgré tout, Poudlard semblait toujours un peu éteint les lendemains de cérémonie. Comme si les pierres elles-mêmes étaient en deuil.

L'entrée du club des Six, tous enfants de résistants et pas des moindre de surcroît, alourdit encore un peu plus cette aura pesante qui régnait en Poudlard. Les six amis se firent aussi discrets que possible alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un coin reculé de la salle commune.

Rose fit le tour de la situation en un seul regard.

Alyne ne les avait même pas suivi... Elle avait filé en direction de son dortoir en quelques enjambées et elle ne serait pas surprise de la voir redescendre aussi sec.

James, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir s'asseoir malgré le regard insistant de Lily. Il se tenait debout près de la cheminée, une main posée sur le mur et le regard vissé dans les flammes.

Regulus avait une mine sombre, ses traits étaient crispés et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes minuscules.

Elle échangea un regard triste avec Aaron.

A ce moment là, Alyne réapparut en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Elle tenait entre ses mains une pochette cuivrée que tout le monde lui connaissait. Sa trousse à dessin.

Lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux, Aaron tendit la main et attrapa sa soeur jumelle par le bras.

- Où vas-tu, Alyne? Demanda-t-il à voix basse de son italien chantant tout en plantant ses yeux aciers dans le regard de sa soeur.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Reste un peu avec nous, Alyne... S'il te plaît.

Alyne détourna les yeux et Rose la vit jeter un coup d'oeil à James. Son visage s'assombrit.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, 'Ron... Lâche-moi maintenant.

Aaron la laissa partir, trop conscient du regard suppliant de sa soeur. Elle quitta la salle commune de son pas élastique...

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers les quatre autres. James n'avait pas réagi, ou ne voulait pas réagir. Rose fixait encore la sortie de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Lily avait posé sa main sur le bras de Regulus qui, les poings fermés, le fixait.

- Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi? On ne peut pas retenir le feu!

- C'est une excuse un peu facile, tu ne crois pas?

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire dans ce cas?

- La forcer à rester. On avait enfin une occasion de lui parler!

- Alyne ne t'aurait pas laissé placer un mot, Regulus et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. De toute façon, de quoi voulais-tu lui parler?

- De son comportement! Qu'elle s'explique par Merlin!

Aaron allait répliquer mais la voix éraillée de James le coupa. Il se tourna dans sa direction en même temps que Rose, Lily et Regulus.

- Oubliez cette histoire.

- Quoi! Mais James...

- Oublie cette histoire, Reg'. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus la-dessus. Alyne a fait son choix et elle ne reviendra plus dessus... Oubliez cette histoire...

James se passa une main dans sa tignasse brune et lui lança un regard triste.

Il tourna les talons et fila en direction de son dortoir.

...

Un lourd silence plana au-dessus d'eux pendant quelques secondes: Regulus le brisa en donnant un coup dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il se leva vivement avant de se précipiter hors de la salle commune en faisant claquer le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Le tableau hurla milles et une malédictions de sa voix aiguë mais Regulus ne s'était pas retourné. Il continuait son chemin, marchant d'un pas saccadé, courant parfois.

Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit, d'effacer le regard vide de son meilleur ami de sa mémoire. Il en voulait terriblement à Alyne... Il devinait vaguement ce qu'il c'était passé mais il n'en avait pas besoin de plus... Alyne avait brisé une amitié aussi vieille qu'elle sur les écueils de ses principes... Qu'importe si James avait été entraîné...

Qu'importe si les liens qui les unissaient avaient reçu un coup de poignard en plein dos...

Il entra dans la Salle sur Demande et se précipita derrière sa batterie.

Des rythmes effrénés et saccadés emplirent la pièce métamorphe...

...

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Aaron n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Lily...

…

Alyne fixe le visage décharné que ses doigts ont inconsciemment tracé sur le papier blanc.

Les pommettes sont saillantes, les lèvres transparentes...

Les yeux renfoncés dans leurs orbites, presque invisibles. Pourtant on devine encore leur couleur, ce vert sombre et mystérieux, celui des arbres au coeur des anciennes forêts. Mais ce vert est mort. Terne, comme voilé... Ont-ils un jour brillé, ces yeux? Ont-ils un jour été illuminés par un sourire?

Alyne n'arrive pas à se souvenir.

Elle ne voit que le visage décharné, ces joues creuses, cette peau diaphane, où même les tâches de rousseur ont disparu.

Alyne ferme les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, elle veut se souvenir.

Mais sa mémoire est bloquée.

Elle ne voit que ce visage décharné. Celui auquel elle a fait une promesse.

Elle rouvre les yeux et de rage, ou peut-être de désespoir, elle barre le dessin. Elle renie au visage décharné son droit d'exister.

Ses mains tremblent mais elle tourne quand même la page. Une page vierge, blanche. La dernière.

Son crayon esquisse les premiers traits. Déjà Alyne revoit le visage décharné prendre forme.

Alors elle envoie son carnet à dessin au sol avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Enfin, les larmes coulent. Les sanglots la secouent.

_N'oublie pas ta promesse, Alyne... Ne m'oublie pas... Fais-le pour... moi..._

Au sol, le vent vient tourner les pages d'un carnet à dessin...

De la première à la dernière page, le même dessin est barré de lignes noires rageuses.

…

James est assit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il est quatre heures matin mais il n'a pas envie de dormir.

La peur et l'attente le tiennent éveillé.

Il fixe le trou qui permet de sortir d'une salle qu'il connaît par coeur. Cela fait sept ans qu'il vit ici. La tour de Gryffondor, c'est comme un petit bout de chez lui.

Il aimerait se souvenir de tous les bons moments qu'il a passé ici avec Lily, Rose et Regulus, mais ses souvenirs le fuient.

Tout le fuit depuis hier soir.

Tout, sauf le souvenir d'un baiser unique échangé avec Alyne dans le froid d'une nuit d'automne.

Il ferme les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour chasser les images.

Il attend Alyne, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, il le sent.

Il espère pouvoir la convaincre... Ou au moins essayer.

Il espère pouvoir comprendre, enfin.

Oui, l'essentiel serait de comprendre. Peut-être son coeur se serrera-t-il moins douloureusement s'il sait. Peut-être le souvenir s'adoucira.

Peut-être pourra-t-il regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux sans avoir envie de pleurer. Sans que son coeur ne s'accélère.

De toute façon, Alyne lui expliquera. Elle ne le laissera pas dans le noir où son rejet l'a plongé.

C'est un maigre espoir, mais ça lui permet de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Ça lui permet de soutenir le regard d'Alyne lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle commune.

…

James avait remarqué les yeux rougis et le teint blanc d'Alyne au moment même où elle avait tourné son visage vers lui.

Des yeux rougis, un teint plus blanc. Deux seuls indices qui lui prouvaient que la situation la touchait. L'aurait-il moins bien connue, il aurait pu pensé qu'elle était restée de marbre cette dernière journée.

Car désormais, son visage n'était marqué que par la détermination.

Alyne rejeta les épaules en arrière, résolue à aller jusqu'au bout tandis que James se levait pour lui faire face. Son expression têtue lui tira une grimace fugace : James n'allait pas se contenter de la laisser parler sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

James fût le premier à se lasser du silence lourd entre eux. Il détourna les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage avant de lui faire face de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé Alyne, dit-il d'une voix posée. Je n'aurai pas dû et...

- Tu n'es pas _désolé, _Potter, la coupa Alyne avec dureté. On le sait tous les deux.

- Je... C'était une erreur.

Alyne secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui. James la vit déposer deux petits objets qu'il connaissait par cœur sur la table à sa droite.

Sans un mot de plus, elle prit la direction des dortoirs des filles.

...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? Demande-t-il après un temps de stupéfaction.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas le planter comme ça ? Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis ? Elle n'était pas devenue à ce point égoïste et sans cœur ?

Elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui quand elle répondit.

- Je fais en sorte que ce genre d'_erreur _ne te vienne plus à l'esprit.

Rarement il avait entendu une voix à ce point dénuée d'émotion.

- Alyne... On s'est juste embrassé... plaide-t-il sans chercher à maîtriser sa voix suppliante.

Elle eut un soupir avant de lui faire face.

- On est assez grand pour oublier ça, non ?

En la voyant fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément, James eut soudain le fol espoir qu'elle revienne sur sa décision. Ils était amis. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié, non ?

- Regarde-moi bien en face, James, et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien de plus qu'une profonde et sincère amitié pour moi.

James déglutit difficilement face à son regard glacial. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire la seule phrase qui pourrait sauver leur amitié aux yeux d'Alyne mais son courage lui fît défaut. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas renier ce qu'il ressentait pour sa meilleure-amie d'enfance, surtout pas maintenant après l'avoir embrassée et s'être sentit si puissamment heureux qu'il en avait eu le tournis. Il ne voulait plus se mentir.

- C'est ça, le problème, Potter. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Et je ne le serrais jamais. Il vaut mieux que tu l'intègres le plus vite possible.

- Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi sûre de toi !

- Parce que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse, répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Ni de toi, ni de personne d'autre. L'amour est une impasse où je ne m'engagerai pas.

James la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord avec moi. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, il est tard et je suis fatiguée.

Alors qu'elle se détourne, James a l'impression qu'un gouffre sans fond s'est ouvert sous ses pieds. Il suit Alyne du regard sans la voir vraiment tandis qu'elle monte les escaliers.

_L'amour est une impasse_.

Comment une fille de dix-sept ans a-t-elle pu en arriver à cette conclusion ?

…

Mélindra se glissa sur le petit balcon qui donnait dans sa chambre. Il surplombait le petit jardin de la maison de ses parents adoptifs. Elle se souvint des petits dîners passés à l'ombre du grand marronnier avec ses parents. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de lâcher du regard la table de bois qui trônait au milieu de la terrasse.

Elle s'avança près de Draco qui, accoudé sur la rambarde, avait fixé son regard au loin.

Sa main se posa sur le bras de son mari et sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit, pour Alyne. Elle ne passera pas par la traditionnelle tentative de suicide qui te fait si peur, Dray.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Les de Olympie sont plus solides que ça. S'il y avait eu tentative, elle aurait eu lieu après la mort de cette jeune fille. Alyne se protège juste depuis ça. Je ne dis pas que c'est mieux... Ce soir, elle a eu plus de mal à donner le change. Sa carapace se fissure et ça lui fait mal...

Draco soupira et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- On ne peux pas les protéger de tout, pas vrai?

- Non.

- Je suis inquiet pour Alyne.

- Je sais... Mais tout ira bien. Aaron et Emily sont avec elle et tu devrais savoir aussi bien que moi qu'Alyne sera surveillée. Elle n'est pas seule.

- Et James?

Mélindra eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Et bien, il semblerait qu'il perpétue la tradition familiale des Potter...

- Qui veut?

- Qui veut que les hommes Potter s'entichent d'une fille plus ou moins inaccessible... Remus m'a dit que le grand-père d'Harry en riait souvent. Il disait que les hommes Potter devaient souffrir plus que de raison pour perpétuer une bonne descendance.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer.

- Pardon? Il est hors de question qu'Alyne épouse un Potter et encore moins qu'elle lui fasse des enfants!

Mélindra éclata de rire.

- Mais bien sûr. Elle ne te demandera pas ton avis.

- C'est ce que l'on verra.

- Tu as demandé l'avis de Lucius quand tu as mis William en route?

- Non, mais c'est différent.

- C'est cela, rit Mélindra en se décalant pour lui faire face.

Draco lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Alyne t'a déjà parlé d'un petit copain?

- Pas que je m'en souvienne.

Draco eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle perpétue la réputation de mon père à Poudlard.

- Quoi?

Mélindra éclata de rire devant son air choqué. Draco avait semble-t-il oublié qu'il avait fait pareil à l'âge d'Alyne et qu'à lui seul, il avait probablement fait plus de bêtises que ses sept enfants réunis.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas?

- Absolument pas.

Draco allait demander plus de détails quand il vit Mélindra devenir livide alors que tout son corps se crispait.

- Mél'? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il, légèrement affolé.

- Wyatt... Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait en un millier de lumière.

* * *

><p><em> ?<em>

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour la forme (soyez cool, je vais avoir mes notes la semaine prochaine et je vais sûrement avoir besoin qu'on me remonte le moral TT_TT)_

**_Sinon, en ce qui concerne cette fic, j'ai de petites difficultés à avancer comme je le voudrais, étant donné l'ampleur de la tâche (c'est peut-être difficile à s'en rendre compte à ce stade de l'histoire mais je vous assure que cette fic est un véritable défis pour moi). En conséquence, je vais être obligée d'espacer encore les publications après le chapitre 17._**

**_Ne tirez pas, c'est en attendant que la situation se débloque (bon, avec le speech que j'ai fait plus haut, vous devez vous demander si je me fiche pas un peu de vous mais j'ai des incohérences qui se baladent dans ce qui arrive et il faut que ça se tasse. Je vais pas publier des bêtises quand même!)_**

_Bises._

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 20/05/2012_


	17. La Porte Noire

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que cette fic continue à te plaire. Si j'arrive à susciter de l'impatience, c'est que je fais bien mon travail, tu ne crois pas ? ^^_

_C'est officiel (presque, mais c'est quand même très certain), tu apprendras ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie dans le chapitre 46. _

_Pas de visage outrée je t'en prie, il ne te reste plus qu'à faire le décompte des chapitres:D_

_Bon, je ne suis pas méchante à ce point là, pour ce qui est de « cette nouvelle et mystérieuse force qui va chambouler la vie de nos héros » (dixit toi-même), c'est maintenant._

_La réaction de James est crédible ? Vraiment ? Merci ! C'est pas le plus facile les relations humaines (même si c'est ce que je préfère dans cette fic). Apprendre que j'arrive à m'en sortir est une très bonne nouvelle._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci de ta fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Aloâ la compagnie !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_De mon côté, c'est la très grande forme !_

_J'ai eu les résultats de mes examens, et j'ai validé mon année ! Dire que je suis contente est un euphémisme doux de cœur ! Bon, j'ai quelques matières à repasser mais rien de bien méchant. _

_On va dire que je suis donc en vacances à mi-temps. Et cela se traduit par un boom dans l'écriture. Merlin que ça fait du bien !_

_Chapitre 45 en cours les amis ! Et je ne plaisante pas !_

_Sachez de plus que le chapitre 46 est d'ors et déjà écrit !_

_Non, ça avance, je suis contente._

_Bon, par contre, (ça c'est moins cool pour vous) je n'ai pas encore réussit à régler les problèmes d'incohérence qui se baladent dans les prochains chapitres. **Donc la trêve estivale (qui veut que l'auteur -moi-même- ne poste pas pendant les vacances d'été. Parce qu'elle n'a pas forcément internet) commence un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais je vous promets que je reviendrais en septembre avec des chapitres du tonnerre** (c'est l'avis de mon chat, Vespa). _

_Après ces annonces, revenons à nos Hyppogriffes : chapitre 17._

_Alors moi, je l'aime bien. Il est plus court que le précédent (7 pages) mais bon, il est bien._

_Et riches en événements à sa façon._

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Harry battit des paupières lentement. Les dernières brumes de sommeil se délitaient encore dans son esprit qu'une exclamation surprise lui échappa.

Sa cicatrice.

Sa cicatrice le picotait étrangement.

Non, elle battait follement contre son front, comme si un minuscule coeur aux pulsations hiératiques avait poussé durant la nuit.

L'espace d'une seconde, il songea au pire et le nom de son ancien ennemi laissa une traînée glacée dans son esprit.

Voldemort.

Mais il nota avec soulagement que l'étrange phénomène n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur qui menaçait de faire éclater sa tête naguère.

Non, sa cicatrice répondait par delà la mort même à celle de Mélindra.

Et si elle battait aussi follement, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

…

L'obscurité était presque totale. Seul un rais de lumière fantomatique se reflétait sur le drap blanc posé au sol. Son regard l'effleura, notant au passage le renflement qui laissait supposé la présence de quelque chose en dessous mais il ne s'attarda pas. La silhouette de Mélindra se découpait dans l'ombre de l'escalier menant aux étages de l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Pheonix.

Elle se tenait debout, parfaitement immobile, et si Harry n'avait pas été intimement persuadé de sa présence, il aurait pu tout aussi bien passer près d'elle sans l'apercevoir.

Il s'approcha sans mot dire et releva vers lui le visage qu'elle tenait obstinément braqué sur le drap immaculé et la chose qu'il semblait cacher.

Il tressaillit.

Les traits de Mélindra se faisaient flous, incertains. Et derrière sa peau fantomatique, il pouvait presque discerner le Calice de Vie qui la rattachait au monde des vivants depuis que son corps était retourné à la terre.

Elle cilla, semblant remarquer sa présence avec surprise. Sa peau retrouva une certaine consistance et Harry pu enfin croiser ses yeux.

Il y trouva un abîme de vide où semblaient danser la peur et la folie. Une larme naquît à l'orée de cet étrange ballet, roula sur le velours d'une joue dénuée de couleur avant de mourir dans le creux de sa main.

Il faillit refuser à Mélindra l'ancre dont elle avait besoin pour se raccrocher au présent.

Vacilla au rythme de ses certitudes qui volaient en éclats.

Se ressaisit au dernier moment.

Attira sa soeur de coeur dans ses bras, déposant un baiser irréel sur sa tempe comme il l'aurait fait avec sa fille.

Il lui fallut déployer un trésor de patience pour faire cesser les tremblements de Mélindra. Une éternité s'écoula dans le silence du 12 square Grimmaurd et Harry s'employa à ne pas laisser ses pensées s'envoler trop loin de lui.

Il saisit la main de Mélindra tout en s'approchant du drap blanc.

Toutes les fibres de son être lui criaient de ne pas le soulever, de fuir le plus vite possible et de se terrer pour ne jamais savoir.

Il plia les genoux, grimaçant quand une vrille de douleur remonta sa jambe droite et éclata entre ses épaules.

Tendit une main qui ne tremblait pas et ôta le drap d'un geste déterminé.

Le choc lui coupa la respiration.

…

Hermione ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui menait sur la petite terrasse. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son jardin. L'automne avait paré les arbres de milles couleurs et même si le jour était encore jeune, il jouait avec les feuilles dans une harmonie à peine troublée par le vent aguicheur qui la faisait parfois frissonner.

Elle se passa une main incertaine dans les cheveux et fronça les sourcils. Son jardin n'avait pas changé depuis la veille, Hermione en était certaine. Pourtant, les ondes de quiétude qu'il dégageait encore hier matin s'étaient fissurées.

Plus que ça. Elle pouvait sentir au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Quelque chose de sombre et de menaçant.

- Hermione!

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix blanche de son mari et se retourna, les mains crispées sur sa tasse de thé brûlante.

Au milieu de son salon, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, se tenait Harry.

- Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Jamais Hermione n'avait entendu une voix aussi brisée. Elle résonna pourtant aussi fort à ses oreilles que si Harry avait hurlé.

…

Harry fixait la créature sans la voire.

Pas plus gros qu'un chien, une gueule effilée d'où pointaient deux rangées de dents acérées, le monstre n'était pas plus intimidant qu'une autre créature et ne semblait pas plus dangereuse.

En apparence seulement.

Un liquide blanchâtre s'échappait encore du dard qui terminait sa longue queue, formant une flaque de mauvaise augure sur le sol. Pareil à une promesse de vengeance.

Sa fourrure bleutée témoignait de la violence de l'affrontement qui l'avait laissé perdant mais le sang qui maculait encore ses griffes prouvait, s'il en avait été besoin, qu'elles étaient de formidables armes de précisions qui ne laissaient aucune chance à un adversaire.

La mort avait cristallisé sa soif de sang et sa sauvagerie sans réussir à les atténuer.

Harry sentit son coeur se lancer dans une course contre la montre alors que les méandres de sa mémoire atteignaient enfin les rivages de sa conscience.

Un cris grave à faire tomber les murs raisonna dans ses oreilles.

Suivie d'une voix glaciale.

Et d'une certitude qui s'inscrivit dans chacune de ses cellules.

Irtych.

…

Mélindra banda sa volonté et rassembla les miettes de son courage. Après une dernière expiration, elle enclencha la poignée et entra dans le bureau de Draco.

Elle parcourut du regard la petite pièce lumineuse qui donnait sur la rue silencieuse à cette heure de la journée, et ne découvrit son mari qu'au dernier moment.

Adossé près de la fenêtre, il la fixait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Mélindra se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour juguler son envie de pleurer et s'avança doucement vers lui.

Il bougea les lèvres à plusieurs reprises mais n'osait pas parler. Pas encore. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de Mélindra une peur si terrible et une détresse tout aussi absolue que ses mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Pourtant, il devait savoir. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Elle hésita à son tour, prit une profonde inspiration.

- La Porte Noire.

Draco ferma les yeux et se raccrocha au dossier de sa chaise près de lui. Ses jambes flageolaient et son coeur battait à grand coups douloureux dans sa poitrine, comme si son sang lui-même désirer se figer.

Il sentit la main que Mélindra posa sur la sienne.

Dans ce monde qui se délitait devant ses yeux, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Il s'y accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir.

…

- Vous en êtes sûrs?

Harry passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, finissant d'emmêler son désordre de mèche brune.

- C'est un Irtych Ron, tu peux en être certain.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Les Portes ont été scellées il y a plus de quatre millénaires. Aucune créature ne peut vivre aussi longtemps.

Un silence succéda à ses paroles et il le mit à profit pour détailler ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il leur avait montré le cadavre de l'Irtych. Elle se tenait parfaitement droite, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées.

Ron, lui, se remit à faire les cent pas dans la vieille cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Il se passait de temps en temps une main sur son visage et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Il y en avait d'autres, des Irchtrys?

- Oui. Enfin je crois... Mélindra ne me l'a pas explicitement dit mais ces bestioles ne se déplacent qu'en meute.

- Et ils ont attaqué les Halliwell?

- Oui.

- Il y avait d'autres démons inconnus?

Harry se frotta les yeux, hésitant. Mélindra ne lui avait rien dit de plus. Après qu'il ait reconnu le démon sous le drap, elle s'était éclipsée, certainement pour aller rejoindre Malefoy et il avait fait la seule chose censée qu'il lui venait à l'esprit: prévenir Ron et Hermione.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas oublier les événements récents qui troublaient le monde. Depuis quelques années, des sorciers disparaissaient. Pas seulement des sorciers d'ailleurs. Des Acathlants, des Elémentaires, des Créatures Magiques... Mélindra avait toujours soutenu qu'il s'agissait d'une Source belliqueuse, tout comme huit ans auparavant.

- La Source, ou qui que ce soit d'autres, n'a rien à voir avec ces étranges disparitions, n'est-ce pas, Harry?

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

Son regard brillait étrangement mais comme à son habitude, elle avait analysé la situation plus vite que lui.

- Les démons inconnus qu'ont croisés les Halliwell et les autres grands clans Acathlants viennent de là-bas.

Ce n'était pas une question et Harry le savait parfaitement.

- Le problème n'est donc pas ce que l'on va décider de faire mais ce que l'on peut encore tenter de faire.

...

Mélindra s'arrêta dans l'ombre de la porte qui menait à la vérandas du Manoir Halliwell. Elle profita de son invisibilité pour dévisager les personnes qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

Il y avait Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Draco, bien entendu, mais également les soeurs Halliwell, Léo et Chris. Buffy, Faith et Willow avaient également fait le déplacement et elle savait que Spike et Angel étaient en chemin. Ils arriveraient cette nuit pour faire le point avec eux.

Tous avaient la mine grave et échangeaient des regards lourds de sens. Buffy et Piper étaient les seules à rompre le silence mais leur discussion se faisaient à voix basses, ce qui n'allégeait pas la tension dans la pièce.

Mélindra prit une profonde inspiration pour prendre courage. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée la veille au soir, Wyatt était gravement blessé et elle avait bien cru que ses pouvoirs ne seraient pas assez puissants pour sauver le jeune homme. Un couteau au manche aussi noir que la nuit était planté à quelques centimètres de son coeur, au centre d'une large plaie parfaitement circulaire qui avait mit les chairs à vifs... Jamais elle n'oublierait le visage transparent de son protégé ni la marre de sang dans laquelle il baignait déjà à son arrivée. Wyatt était désormais hors de danger mais il lui faudrait encore quelques jours de repos avant d'être parfaitement remis.

Mais ce n'était plus l'état du jeune homme qui l'inquiétait au point de voler son sommeil et ses pensées. Le Manoir avait été le siège d'une bataille sanglante qui avait ravagé la plupart des pièces. Tous les Halliwell étaient présents, si bien que le pire avait été évité et les attaquants repoussés. Seulement, en s'en prenant à l'une des plus puissantes familles Acathlantes du monde magique, l'ennemi avait enfin montré son véritable visage.

Un visage que Mélindra avait pu clairement identifié quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur le corps sans vie d'un animal sauvage de la taille d'un gros chien, aux dents acérées et à la queue longue et fine, terminée par un dard effilé.

Irtych.

Elle n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois ce monstre sauvage lors de son épreuve des Sept Jours et Sept Nuits. Elle avait failli y laisser la vie. Les Irtychs étaient vifs et imprévisibles. Sauvages et sanguinaires. Détruire une horde entière requérait une prudence de tous les instants. L'épreuve parfaite.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir de ces quatre années qui continuaient à la hanter et s'avança enfin dans la lumière.

Les visages de toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle et un silence encore plus épais s'installa.

Elle leur fît face, bien décidée à leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait, sans plus rien leur cacher. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le cadavre de l'Irtych, elle avait senti une peur irrépressible monter en elle, gelant son sang dans ses veines et figeant ses pensées dans son esprit pour la laisser aussi vide qu'une coquille.

Draco, qui était près d'elle à ce moment là, avait perçu son trouble mais elle n'avait rien pu lui expliquer. L'évidence de la preuve était trop irréelle à ses yeux, les conséquences de sa découverte trop lourdes, trop écrasantes.

Effrayantes, tout simplement.

Elle échangea un long regard avec Harry. Il partageait son savoir et ses souvenirs depuis la bataille finale. Et même s'ils les avaient déposés dans une Pensine, certaines choses s'étaient gravées en eux. Indélébiles.

Elle lut dans le regard de son frère de coeur une certitude ineffaçable. Lui aussi avait compris. Et il était aussi terrifié qu'elle.

Mélindra puisa néanmoins dans ce regard vert toute la force et le courage qu'il lui fallait pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

Elle se redressa et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix ne trembla pas.

- - La Porte Noire a été rouverte, dit-elle alors que son regard balayait tous les visages présents.

Elle sentit le même frisson de peur traverser les corps de ses amis alors que son propre coeur s'accélérait devant le poids de la vérité.

Un long silence succéda ses paroles. Chacun semblait ressentir le besoin de faire le point lui-même avant de commencer une quelconque discussion. Ce fût finalement Chris qui parla le premier, brisant la transe des autres occupants de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, maintenant? Demanda-t-il faiblement, sa main enserrant les doigts de Penny.

Mélindra se mordit les lèvres et tenta de trouver une réponse dans le regard d'Harry.

Qu'allaient-ils faire? C'était l'une des premières questions que Mélindra s'était posée lorsque la vérité s'était révélée à elle. Que pouvaient-ils faire devant la Porte Noire? Ce monde contenait plus de démons que ne pouvaient en accueillir la Terre. La Magie y était sombre et sauvage. La violence était élevée au rang de valeur morale. Pouvaient-ils se battre contre pareil fléau? En étaient-ils seulement capables?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mélindra en fermant les yeux.

A nouveau, le silence de plomb. Écrasant.

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici à attendre de me faire attaquer, s'écria soudainement Buffy avec un ton agressif alors qu'elle se levait vivement. Je n'ai jamais attendu la mort et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer!

- Buffy a raison, continua Willow. Il faut que l'on se batte. On ne va pas baisser les armes alors que la bataille vient tout juste de commencer!

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui nous attend! Nous n'avons aucune chance de vaincre tout ce que la Porte Noire contient à nous seuls! Répliqua Mélindra en sentant une sourde panique monter en elle.

- Parce que toi tu as une idée de ce qui nous attend? Tu peux me dire exactement ce que contient la Porte Noire? Lui demanda Buffy en se tournant vers elle. Non! La Porte a été fermée une fois, on ne va pas se gêner pour recommencer!

- La dernière fois, six Mondes Magiques ont dû unir leurs forces!

- Et bien cette fois, il faudra se contenter des derniers héritiers de ces six Mondes! Intervint Penny. Chris et moi, on va rassembler les Acathlants. Il y a eu trop de disparitions étranges ces dernières années. Ils se joindront à nous.

- Moi, je vais me charger des sorcières Elementaires que je connais, continua Willow.

- J'organise un conseil de Guerre avec Buffy, dit Faith.

Mélindra fixa les quatre femmes avec impuissance alors que déjà, elles semblaient toutes réfléchir au meilleur moyen de s'organiser.

- Ça ne suffira jamais...

- Écoute Mélindra, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire! S'écria Buffy.

- Ce n'est pas ce que...

- Arrête un peu, tu es transie de peur!

- J'ai trop vu ce dont ils étaient capables!

- C'est pour ça que tu préfères leur laisser la voix libre en espérant peut-être qu'ils épargneront ta famille et tes enfants?

Mélindra ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la refermer sans avoir dit un mot. Buffy venait de toucher juste. Elle avait peur pour ses enfants, pour sa famille. Peur de ce qui allait arriver. Elle savait parfaitement que, si les ténèbres se déchaînaient autour d'elle, ses enfants devraient choisir entre se battre et mourir.

Et même si elle faisait tout pour se le cacher, elle avait peur de devoir se battre à nouveau, de devoir dire adieu à sa vie et à son bonheur. Peur de retomber dans une spirale d'événements déchaînés.

- Je ne... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que l'on peut faire... Souffla-t-elle.

Tous les autres échangèrent un regard.

- Et bien on va se battre. Et refermer cette porte avant que les démons ne deviennent trop nombreux, lui répondit Ron après une petite hésitation.

Mélindra ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes et se força à faire le vide en elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour la peur et le doute. Il fallait agir tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

- Très bien, je vais aller consulter les Fondateurs, dit-elle finalement dans un murmure.

- Nous allons prévenir les anciens, continua Ron. Ils nous rejoindront.

- Il va falloir en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il nous attend, remarqua Paige. J'irais voir du côté des livres de l'Ecole.

- J'essaierais de savoir s'il y a encore des Nains et des Elfs sur Terre... Proposa Ginny à son tour.

Mélindra échangea un dernier regard avec Harry avant de disparaître en un milliers de lumières bleues.

De l'autre côté du mur, dans la cuisine du Manoir Halliwell, Patricia et Henri échangèrent un regard terrifié et restèrent quelques secondes figés, peinant à analyser clairement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les discussions animées dans la vérandas les ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité et ils se dépêchèrent de monter retrouver les autres.

…

Harry se matérialisa au sommet du Golden Gate Bridge. Le vent qui soufflait fort à cette hauteur faillit le déséquilibrer mais la main secourable que lui tendit Mélindra assura sa sécurité aussi sûrement qu'un lien métallique.

Il laissa son regard errer sur le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à lui: droit devant, San Fancisco brillait de milles feux tandis que partout ailleurs, l'océan Pacifique était roi.

Une nouvelle rafale de vent porta l'odeur iodée du large et il sentit son esprit s'apaiser.

Avec un soupir, il se força à s'asseoir près de Mélindra, les jambes dans le vide alors que plus de deux cent mètres plus bas, la circulation n'avait jamais été aussi claire.

- Le monde paraît tellement simple vu d'ici, remarqua Mélindra à ses côtés. Rien ne semble changer et rien ne changera probablement jamais...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, conscient que si sa soeur de coeur avait trouvé refuge ici, c'est parce qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point. L'endroit était réputé parmi les Êtres de Lumière et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde quand Piper l'avait enjoint de la retrouver.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous avons une chance dans cette guerre-là?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Bien sûr, la Porte Noire était plus puissante que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Preuve s'il en fallait du nombre d'Acathlants qu'elle avait réussi à capturer en seulement quelques années. Il avait une très vague idée de ce qu'elle contenait mais cela suffisait à le faire trembler plus que de raison et à espérer un miracle.

Un miracle qui avait peu de chances de survenir.

Mais les hommes avaient survécu à tant de fléaux, menés tant de batailles, montrés des centaines de fois leur pugnacité et leur volonté de vivre qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à une victoire.

- Contrairement à la dernière, nous serons prêts.

- Harry, cette guerre a déjà commencé et ils ont plusieurs points d'avance sur nous. Je suis incapable de m'imaginer la réalité de notre situation et l'ampleur de leur avancée! Comment veux-tu que nous préparions quoique ce soit!

- Jusqu'ici, on s'en est plutôt bien sorti.

Elle soupira.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon.

- On pourrait fermer les yeux et oublier. Laissez faire les choses... Je suppose que si cette Porte ne se rouvre que maintenant, c'est qu'il y a certainement une bonne raison.

- Tu ne crois pas une seule seconde à ce que tu dis, Merry. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que nous sommes incapables d'attendre la mort de cette façon. Ne serait-ce que par principe.

- Tu n'as jamais été raisonnable.

- Toi non plus.

- L'humanité toute entière risque sa place.

- Je sais. Mais je me fiche de l'humanité toute entière... Je veux juste sauver ce que j'ai réussit à construire depuis la fin de la guerre. Ginny, James, Lily et Albus sont tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui.

- Il va falloir se battre, conclut Mélindra.

Ils échangèrent le même regard chargé de douleur. Tous deux avaient beaucoup souffert des deux guerres que le Royaume-Uni avait dû livré contre Voldemort. Ils avaient été en ligne de mire, luttant avec la folle énergie de la jeunesse. Ils se battaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix possibles. Et ils se battaient surtout parce que c'était le seul moyen de rendre leur mort utile.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Ils devraient se battre pour préserver leurs enfants du mal tout en sachant que leur propre mort signerait la fin du monde aux yeux de leur famille.

- - Non, il va falloir survivre à cette nouvelle guerre.

...

Mélindra pénétra dans la salle du Conseil d'un pas encore hésitant. Elle avait attendu un peu plus d'une demi-heure dans le couloir, avec une patience qui ne lui ressemblait pas, que quelqu'un vienne lui dire d'entrer.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce aux hauts murs de nuages. Les gradins étaient quasiment tous pleins: les Êtres de Lumières de tous les horizons étaient venus pour assister à ce conseil d'envergure.

Elle chercha Dumbledore parmi les Fondateurs, autant pas habitude que par besoin de soutien.

Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix trembla malgré elle.

- Je suis Mélindra Sarah Lily Black-Malefoy Turner Halliwell de Olympie. Je me présente aujourd'hui devant le conseil des Fondateurs.

- Parle, souffla l'un d'entre eux, la voix à peine étouffée par la lourde capuche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

- La Porte Noire a été rouverte.

Un lourd silence explosa dans la salle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Ce verdict ?<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je réponds toujours. Et puis, vraiment, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic. C'est que ça motive quand même un peu._

_En parlant de reviews : je profite pour passer une info. **Fanfic compte faire du ménage sur le site**, et il se pourrait qu'une bonne partie des fics de rating M soient supprimées, ainsi que les song fics et Merlin seul sait quoi encore._

_**Une pétition est lancée**, elle n'attend que votre bon cœur. Si vous écrivez, vous savez ce que représente une fic pour un auteur. Si vous lisez et que vous aimez les fics, vous ne voulez certainement pas que de petits bijoux disparaissent._

**_Dans google, copier et coller ça : _ : STOP the destruction of !**

_Et surtout, faites passer le message à votre tour._

_Voili voilou._

_**Donc on se donne rendez-vous au 1er Septembre 2012.** En forme, reposés, remontés à bloc pour une nouvelle année ?_

_Orlane, Scribouilleusement vôtre._

_Mis en ligne le 10/06/2012_


	18. L'Appel de la Mémoire

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

Vic :

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette série te plaise:D Voici donc le nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes;)_

anna-cool :

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et merci de m'avoir mises en alerte ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner cette fic. Je suis trop têtue pour ça;) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Hellooooo !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Bien ou pas ?;)_

_Vos vacances ont été bonnes ? ^^_

_Les miennes étaient géniales : je suis passée entre les tempêtes qui ont balayé le pays et j'ai trouvé du soleil en Bretagne ! (c'est désormais officiel, les bretons nous mentent sur leur mauvais temps:p)_

_Bon, je n'ai pas passé mes deux mois à faire la crèpe sur la plage, j'ai tenté d'avancer le chmilbic. De deux choses l'une :_

_la première c'est que j'ai 49 chapitres de finaliser et que je commence à avoir une fin digne de ce nom._

_La deuxième, c'est que j'ai été prise en otage par un nouveau projet. D'un côté, c'est super exaltant de commencer une fic qui n'a rien à voir avec Mélindra... D'un autre, je dois me couper en deux pour donner vie à cette histoire et continuer la Légende. Rassurez-vous, j'essaye d'être équitable._

_Voili voilou pour l'avancement des choses ^^_

_Sinon, chose promise, chose due. On est le 1er Septembre et je suis de retour !_

_Avec un nouveau chapitre, c'est mieux._

_Alors, je l'aime bien (c'est déjà ça).C'est un peu un chapitre de transition mais il apporte de nouveaux éléments._

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Alyne fût réveillée dès que les premiers rayons du soleil eurent dépassés l'horizon. Elle resta quelques minutes allongée sur le dos, les yeux braqués sur le plafond de son lit baldaquin. Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression qu'un cercle de feu lui enserrait le crâne à en fendre l'os. Elle sentait que ses yeux étaient bouffis par trop de pleurs.

Et la lourdeur de son corps, de son coeur et de son âme.

La jeune femme eut un soupir lasse et se passa une main dans ses longues mèches blondes.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre parcelle d'énergie pour se lever. La journée serait longue et difficile... Digne héritière de celle qui l'avait précédée.

Mais Alyne n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre ou de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Personne ne l'avait forcée à prendre cette décision de garder le silence sur ce qui s'était passé en Russie.

Elle avait fait un choix, tout comme hier. Et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Elle se redressa péniblement et bascula ses jambes dans le vide. Il était encore très tôt, à peine sept heure. Les autres filles du dortoir ne se réveilleraient pas avant au moins une demi-heure pour les plus matinales. Ce qui laissait suffisamment de temps à Alyne pour disparaître dans le château et rallier sa classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle ne tenait pas à croiser les autres... Ils lui en voudraient et ils auraient raison. Mais pour que James passe le plus vite à autre chose, il fallait qu'elle se fasse oublier.

Réellement.

_Je tiens ma promesse, Anya. Dors en paix petite sœur._

Elle gagna la salle de bain avec des gestes d'automate et se glissa sous un jet d'eau bouillant. Elle n'aimait pas l'eau et il lui avait fallut des années pour juguler sa peur. Des années et toute la patience d'Aaron et de James.

James...

Alyne ferma les yeux pour éloigner les souvenirs de son amitié avec le jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. C'était mieux comme ça. Si elle avait pris en compte les signes évidents plus tôt, James aurait moins souffert. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Alyne approcha sa main du robinet d'eau chaude et l'ouvrit à fond, espérant que la chaleur qui coulait sur son corps réussirait à lui vider l'esprit.

Elle avait enchaîné les cauchemars cette nuit où le visage effondré de James et celui décharné d'Anya finissaient toujours par se confondre...

Un flash lui revient en mémoire: un James au visage émacié lui répétait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Anya.

Sous le jet d'eau bouillante, Alyne manqua de s'étouffer.

Elle n'avait pas pu sauver Anya mais elle pouvait encore empêcher que James empreinte le même chemin.

Elle éteignit l'eau et s'habilla en vitesse.

Une nouvelle promesse coulait dans ses veines.

…

Aaron se dirigeait d'un pas morne vers la grande salle, appréhendant déjà la journée qui allait passer. Il connaissait suffisamment sa jumelle pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elle avait dû rompre tous les liens qui la retenaient à James. Cela étant dit, James allait être plus ou moins en morceau, Lily et Regulus plus ou moins en colère et il ne resterait plus que Rose et lui pour déjouer la guerre civile qui grondait dans leur groupe.

Seulement quand il entra dans le hall, il trouva ses frères et soeurs, James, Lily, Rose et Regulus autour de Kate, qui, le visage grave était en train de leur parler à voix basse.

Il s'approcha de Sarah et l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est les Halliwell... Ils ont été attaqué dans la nuit et Wyatt a été gravement blessé. Kate dit qu'il est hors de danger mais elle tenait quand même à nous prévenir parce qu'on le connaît bien.

- La Source?

- On n'en sait rien... Mais le Manoir a eu chaud d'après ce que j'ai compris et c'est un miracle que seul Wyatt ait été blessé.

- Maman a dû intervenir, n'est-ce pas?

- Le contraire m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- J'enverrais une lettre à Will ce soir. Il pourra nous en dire plus. J'espère que Wyatt se remettra.

- Prudy est partie là-bas...

Aaron hocha la tête. Il allait rejoindre Lily, Regulus, James et Rose qui discutaient des nouvelles entre eux quand une silhouette attira son regard. Alyne se tenait en retrait près de la grande porte. Son visage était livide et son corps parcourut de tremblements.

Et ce n'était pas l'annonce de l'attaque des Halliwell qui en était la cause.

Il s'approcha de sa soeur et voulut la prendre dans ses bras avant de la questionner mais elle se déroba avant de lui tendre la _Gazette du Sorcier _qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Ce n'était pas la première page mais l'une des rubriques qui avait beaucoup de succès: _Les bêtes étranges du Monde Magique._

On voyait sur une photo un groupe d'animaux pas plus grand qu'un chien. Leurs gueules aux dents acérées et aux yeux fous étaient tournées vers l'objectif. Une longue queue fine se déployait au-dessus d'eux, terminée par un dard effilé qui suintait déjà d'un liquide verdâtre.

Même à travers la photo de mauvaise qualité, Aaron fût saisit par la sauvagerie que dégageaient les monstres.

- C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il à sa soeur, surpris qu'une simple photo l'ait ébranlée à ce point.

- Des Irtychs... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

…

Regulus arrêta très vite de suivre les conversations autour de lui. Rose et Lily bombardaient Kate de questions pour savoir si tous les Halliwell étaient bel et bien vivants. Rien de bien étonnant à cela d'ailleurs: Rose était très proche des jumelles et Lily s'entendait à merveille avec Penny, bien que les deux filles soient incapables de passer plus de trente secondes ensembles sans que le ton ne monte.

Regulus était également proche des garçons Halliwell mais si d'après sa mère tout le monde s'en était sortit, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Et il avait plus urgent à régler.

Aaron s'était rapidement éloigné pour rejoindre Alyne, probablement pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de l'attaque. Le jeune homme dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas aller demander des comptes à la jeune femme. Rose avait peut-être raison dans le fond: à part envenimer les choses, forcer Alyne à écouter un sermon qui ne la toucherait même pas ne servait à rien.

Regulus continua tout de même à observer les jumeaux Black-Malefoy. Alyne semblait expliquer quelque chose à Aaron. Et à la façon dont elle agissait, cela devait être grave.

Il haussa les épaules quand Aaron leur jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule: de toute façon, il finirait bien par savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Le jeune Rogue finit par lâcher Alyne et Aaron du regard, non sans maudire pour la énième fois la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans le hall, James s'était tendu et semblait faire tout son possible pour rester froid et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. L'annonce de la blessure de Wyatt n'avait eu sur lui qu'un tout petit effet avant qu'il ne retourne dans la bulle de silence. Regulus l'observa du coin de l'oeil: il se tenait parfaitement droit, le menton relevé et seuls son teint un peu pâle, ses lèvres closes et ses yeux cernés trahissaient la tempête qui avait lieu sous son crâne. Regulus connaissait trop son meilleur ami pour ne pas deviner que James avait une idée derrière la tête... Et, foie de Regulus Rogue, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que son idée, son entêtement et Alyne se rejoignent à un moment ou à un autre.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pu étouffer son grognement.

Rose se tourna vers lui, les sourcils remontés en signe d'interrogation. Pour s'offrir une diversion, Regulus montra d'un signe de tête Alyne et Aaron qui discutaient toujours.

Rose plissa les yeux en une menace silencieuse avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lily.

- Je vais demander à Aaron s'il vient manger avec nous. Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenu Kate. Souhaite bon courage à Wyatt quand tu le verras, dis lui qu'on pense très fort à lui.

- Je n'oublierais pas, Lily. Maintenant filez déjeuner si vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour vos cours.

Regulus sourit à sa mère et emboîta le pas de Lily.

…

- Dépêchez-vous bon sang! Si on arrive en retard, je vous arrache les oreilles!

Regulus eut un soupir et se força à allonger l'allure tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à James. Son meilleur ami marchait d'un pas lent, dénué de toute énergie et il semblait sur une autre planète.

Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire Alyne.

Lily avait dû arriver à la même conclusion que lui puisqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement et tourna son visage vers son frère. Des plis soucieux barraient son front, ses yeux bleu étaient plus sombres que d'ordinaire et Regulus eut du mal à dire quoi de la colère ou de la tristesse triomphaient sur ses traits.

- Dit à Roffchur qu'on arrive, d'accord? Souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il crut rêver.

Il hocha la tête, fit quelques pas avant de se décider à courir. La cloche allait bientôt retentir et leur professeur de Métamorphose avait beau être sympa et plutôt cool, il ne pardonnait pas les retards pour autant.

Quand il déboucha dans le couloir de sa salle de classe dans un long dérapage dont il avait le secret, une bonne partie des autres septièmes années de Gryffondors attendaient encore dans le couloir. Roffchur ne devait pas être arrivé. Il eut une grimace en pensant qu'il avait courut pour rien.

- Eh, Reg'!

Il s'avança dans la classe et repéra Jessi qui à coup sûr venait de l'interpeller et lui montrait la place libre à côté de lui.

- Tu as vendu James et Lily? Lui demanda son ami tandis qu'il posait son sac.

- Ils arrivent...

Jessi ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire et se tourna à trois reprises vers Andrew, assis derrière eux.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel: Jessi frôlait les deux mètres, avait un physique de Batteur mais semblait avoir toujours besoin du soutient d'Andrew avant de faire quelque chose.

Finalement, il se pencha vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Alyne et James? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Regulus lui lança un regard si noir et si froid qu'il aurait arrêter un rhinocéros enragé.

Jessi ne se démonta pas.

- Sérieux, ils se font la gueule?

- Vocabulaire, Greenwood, le rabroua Regulus en même temps qu'Andrew.

Jessi leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, ils se sont disputés?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Mais encore?

- Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas?

- Tu plaisantes! Alyne a faillit me sauter à la gorge et j'ai cru que James allait me faire avaler ma baguette...

- Parce que tu leur as posés la question?!

- Évidemment. Je me fais du soucis pour eux. On dirait deux mort-vivants.

Regulus détailla Jessi. Il avait un visage rectangulaire aux traits harmonieux, des yeux clairs et des cheveux châtains. Et pour le moment, tout en lui criait qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et secoua la tête. Jessi avait un tact à l'aulne de sa capacité à regarder du sang sans tourner de l'oeil. Nulle. Pour ne pas dire négative.

- Estime-toi heureux d'être encore vivant espèce de troll!

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il ne fallait pas oublier de préciser que Jessi était également très têtu.

Il faillit l'envoyer sur les roses: il n'était pas une commère et puis de toute façon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Le professeur Roffchur entra, suivit du reste de la classe, dont James et Lily et Jessi s'aperçut soudainement qu'il n'avait toujours pas sortit ses affaires.

- - Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre sur la conjuration d'objets. Et avant que vous me posiez la question, oui j'ai corrigé vos copies, oui je les ai et non, vous ne les aurez qu'à la fin de l'heure. Miss Black-Malefoy, on ne se balance pas sur les chaises s'il-vous-plaît.

Toute la classe pivota vers la jeune femme. Assise au dernier rang, elle avait fait basculer sa chaise jusqu'à ce que le dossier soit appuyé sur le mur.

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et s'installa correctement.

James était le seul à ne pas avoir bougé.

- Merci. Sortez vos parchemins. Les sortilèges de conjuration sont intimement liés à...

Regulus tenta de suivre le cours pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'abandonner la partie. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer: ses pensées tournaient en rond et il avait beau essayer de les chasser de son esprit, rien n'y faisait.

Nul besoin de se demander pourquoi. A trois rangs devant lui, Lily prenait des notes par à coups et se tournait fréquemment vers James qui, assit à côté de lui, semblait jouer avec sa plume sans prêter une once d'attention au cours. Son visage était fermé et ses lèvres si serrées qu'elles disparaissaient presque.

Alyne avait brisé ses liens avec James de la manière absolue qui la caractérisait et personne ne pourrait plus la convaincre de faire machine arrière. Les conséquences étaient simples: James ne se résoudrait jamais à perdre sa meilleure amie d'enfance de cette façon. Seule la mort séparait les Potter de leurs amis, et ça ne suffisait pas toujours. Aussi, Regulus pouvait affirmer sans le moindre doute qu'il allait se battre pour et contre Alyne.

Mais leur groupe résisterait-il à cette guerre?

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne et il secoua la tête.

Bien sûr, Aaron allait jouer les arbitres, soutenu par Rose qui essaierait au passage de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre James et Alyne. Avant de chercher une solution pour régler le problème.

Lily ne s'embarrasserait pas de tels détails: elle avait Alyne dans le collimateur. Ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme ne pourrait plus jamais rester dans la même pièce qu'elle sans se faire attaquer toutes les cinq minutes.

Et lui... Il devait regarder les choses en face: il détestait Alyne pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand bien même James ne lui aurait pas dit qu'il ne savait plus où il en était par rapport à Alyne qu'il aurait réussit à le deviner par lui-même. Leur complicité avait cédé le pas à un lien inflexible depuis la rentrée et pas une soirée ne s'était passée sans qu'Alyne vienne se lover dans ses bras. A ce moment là, James paraissait touché par la grâce divine. Un aveugle s'en saurait rendu compte.

Et comme disait Rose, _depuis le temps, on s'en doutait._

Ce qui était lourd de sous-entendus avait accédé au rang d'évidence lors du concert.

Et Alyne venait tout simplement de réduire tout ça en bouillie. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Regulus se détourna et détailla la jeune femme l'espace d'un battement de coeur.

Alyne avait plongé son visage dans ses mains et il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle semblait abattue, voir même terrifiée par quelque chose. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Quand il était entré toute à l'heure, elle semblait avoir revêtis un masque impassible et si son regard avait quelque chose d'étrange, elle se tenait parfaitement droite, le menton levé en signe de défi.

Elle passa sa main dans ses longues boucles blondes d'un geste compulsif et il s'aperçut que ses yeux s'étaient lancés dans une étrange danse folle, bougeant si vite qu'il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Alyne se contenta de serrer les poings et les paupières.

Regulus se détourna et tenta de chasser la pointe d'inquiétude qui était née dans son coeur. Son petit doigt lui disait que ça n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec James.

Il soupira.

Les choses n'étaient pas prête de redevenir comme avant...

…

- Salut frangibus! Où est Alyne?

Aaron sursauta et se tourna vers Syrielle. Sa petite soeur affichait un visage sérieux malgré la tirade joyeuse qui venait de résonner fortement dans ses oreilles.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Sissi. Pourquoi?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ce matin?

Il eut un temps d'arrêt et détailla ses soeurs. Syrielle usait et abusait de son ton provoquant mais il surprit Sarah et son regard scrutateur. Aucun doute possible : elles soupçonnaient quelque chose. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'elles étaient devenues Reines au pays de l'extorsion d'information.

- Elle était très inquiète pour Wyatt.

- Peut mieux faire Aaron. On aurait dit Emily quand elle songe à mentir, le rabroua Sarah.

- Très bien. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Tu te fiches de nous? S'indigna Syrielle. On aurait dit que le ciel était sur le point de lui tomber sur la tête.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas?

- Déjà, le ciel ne peut pas _tomber _sur la tête de quelqu'un, répondit Sarah avec un aplomb inébranlable. Il n'est composé que de milliard de molécules et en aucun cas quelque chose de solide. Qui plus est, Dieux et tous ses sbires mythologiques ne donnent plus signe de vie depuis des années. Pour finir, Alyne ne se comporte comme ça uniquement quand c'est grave. Très grave.

Il maudit l'entêtement des Black avant de décider de changer de tactique.

- On va faire un marcher les filles: vous feignez d'être amnésique pour cette histoire et j'oublierais de mentionner à maman que vous avez utilisé le sortilège de Régénération à outrance depuis le début de l'année.

- Tu as déjà utilisé cet argument, Aaron.

- C'est certain. Mais depuis, vous avez appris ce que vous vouliez savoir et maman ne sait toujours rien de votre trafic. Ni des autres.

Il avait insisté sur sa dernière phrase, conscient de faire mouche.

Syrielle le fusilla du regard et se détourna vivement.

- Comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, on finit toujours pas tout savoir. Si c'est vraiment important, je te coupe les oreilles.

Sarah s'éloigna à son tour. Malgré lui, Aaron se frotta l'oreille gauche distraitement.

- Je meurs de faim! Grogna une voix rauque soudainement.

- Tu meurs toujours de faim, Andrew, soupira Abby Payton, sa petite-amie, en prenant place devant Aaron. Salut, Malefoy.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, voulu engager la conversation avec Rose... Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de sa soeur jumelle qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle à la suite d'un groupe de quatrième année.

Il nota ses cheveux emmêlés, comme si elle y avait passé la main trop souvent, sa démarche hésitante et ses gestes saccadés.

Elle tourna ostentatoirement le dos à leur groupe et alla s'asseoir en bout de table, là où on était constamment frigorifiés par les courant d'airs incessants.

Lorsqu'Aaron arrêta enfin de la détailler, ce fût pour tomber sur le visage fermé de James, celui satisfait de Lily, qui rivalisait difficilement avec Regulus, alors que Rose lui adressait une mine désolée.

Mais pour une fois, il ne s'y attarda pas. A vrai dire, la dispute au sein du groupe n'était plus au coeur de ses préoccupations. Il n'avait cessé de ressasser sa discussion éclair avec Alyne ce matin. Dans son sac, il y avaient la photo de _La Gazette _et le dessin de sa soeur. Ils étaient si identiques que cela ajoutait à sa confusion.

Il avait envie d'oublier ce qu'il savait, de laisser ça à qui de droit. Mais il savait au fond de lui que jamais il ne pourrait agir ainsi. Il était un Serpentard, soit. Ce n'était pas un lâche pour autant. Si...

- Aaron, tu vas bien?

La voix de Rose.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- J'y ai réfléchi tu sais, il ne faut pas trop t'en faire... Ça passera à Alyne et... Ce n'était pas à ça que tu pensais, n'est-ce pas?

Aaron bâtit des paupières et avisa le froncement de sourcil de sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

- Je...

Devait-il lui dire, maintenant? Rose saurait sûrement comment réagir. C'était la plus maligne d'eux six et...

Non, cela ne servirait à rien. Il avait une pause après le repas. Il devait terminer son devoir de Métamorphose mais étant donné les circonstances... Oui, il vérifierait d'abord.

- Oui?

- Je t'en parlerais. Dès que je serai sûr, affirma-t-il tout en se levant.

- Quoi? Tu vas où? Hey Aaron!

Mais déjà, il avait atteint le bout de la table des Gryffondors. Il remarqua avec tristesse la présence de Venbruck aux côtés de sa soeur mais n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir.

Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

...

Alyne arriva la dernière au repère des Maraudeurs. La salle principale était vide et le silence qui régnait lui laissa une drôle d'impression. Aaron et Lily avaient dû demander aux autres de ne pas venir les déranger... Elle soupira profondément et tira sur un livre au dos rouge et or qui dépassait dans la bibliothèque. Un bruit sonore et métallique déchira le silence pesant de la pièce et doucement, la bibliothèque glissa sur la gauche, libérant un espace suffisamment large pour laisser passer une personne de face.

Alyne fixa la porte qui venait d'apparaître pendant une fraction de seconde, espérant la maudire par la seule force de son regard. Elle aurait préféré être partout dans le château plutôt qu'ici. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aaron avait besoin de sa présence. Il était suffisamment grand pour expliquer aux autres ce qu'elle avait découvert le matin-même.

Alyne se glissa silencieusement dans l'arrière pièce du repère. Au temps des Maraudeurs, elle servait à Queudver, Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard de QG où ils préparaient potions et autres blagues dans le but de faire tourner Poudlard en bourrique. Et plus précisément le corps enseignant. Depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle génération, la vocation de la petite pièce avait peu changée pour être sincère: Roxanne et Fred se servaient régulièrement de l'atelier potion comme Emma Rogue avant eux, les stocks de bombabouses et autres pétards mouillés étaient consciencieusement entretenus par tout le monde et les produits Weasley & Weasley avaient également fait leur apparition.

La seule amélioration, votée à l'unanimité, était la reproduction de la Carte des Maraudeurs qui avait été affichée au fond de la pièce pour permettre à tout le monde de regagner les dortoirs sans croiser la route du concierge.

Elle eut la surprise de ne trouver que Lily, Regulus, Rose, James et Aaron à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-elle trop habituée à tout partager avec sa fratrie mais l'absence des deux S lui laissa une impression étrange. Sarah et Syrielle étaient de loin les meilleurs esprits critiques qu'elle connaissait et savaient voir les failles dans un raisonnement... Elle aurait aimé qu'elles soient là, peut-être auraient-elles vu qu'elle faisait fausse route.

Que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur.

Mais Alyne savait regarder la réalité en face et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle se trompe. Une chance infime.

La raison pour laquelle les deux S n'avaient pas été invitées était on ne peut plus simple: Aaron avait dû les juger trop jeunes pour ce qui allait suivre.

Elle eut un sourire triste quand ses yeux se posèrent sur James mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Aaron hocha la tête en croisant son regard. Lily dû s'en apercevoir car elle se tourna dans sa direction avec un regard curieux.

Avant de lui envoyer une œillade sombre qu'Alyne ne connaissait que trop bien: Lily lui en voulait énormément pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- Aaron, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats joies, mais quand vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi on est là? Dit-elle d'un ton sec en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- On est là parce qu'il se passe quelque chose de mauvais et que c'est trop important pour que je garde ça pour moi.

Lily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton.

- Quoi? Alyne t'a enfin expliqué la raison de son comportement?

Alyne plissa les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour se justifier de quoi que ce soit. Elle était tout au plus venue pour faire plaisir à Aaron.

- Lily! S'écria Rose en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes de sa meilleure-amie. Garde tes réflexions désobligeantes pour toi! Aaron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il est arrivé aux Halliwell, n'est-ce pas?

Aaron releva la tête dans sa direction et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- C'est possible... murmura le jeune homme.

Puis il sortit de sa poche deux feuilles pliées en quatre qu'il tendit à Lily et Rose. Les deux cousines échangèrent un regard surpris avant que la peur ne se peigne sur leur visage.

- C'est quoi ces bestioles? Demanda Regulus avec une grimace après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux papiers.

- Des Irtychs, répondit Alyne d'une voix forte.

Cinq regards convergèrent vers elle.

Alyne eut un soupir mais elle avait trop parlé pour se taire maintenant.

- La photo vient de _La Gazette._ Elle a été prise dans une forêt en Inde. Le dessin... Est un des miens. Je l'ai fait il y a huit ans. Après... Après être tombée sur la Pensine de ma mère et de Harry.

- Celle où il y a les souvenirs de guerre? Marmonna Lily. Tu es folle!

Alyne ne releva pas le commentaire.

- Ces monstres étaient dans un souvenir de ma mère... Les Irtychs sont... Ils...

- Ils viennent de la Porte Noire, souffla Aaron à sa place.

Alyne vit très clairement Lily et Rose pâlirent alors que les yeux de Regulus s'agrandissaient sous le choc. Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent sur le visage de James: il ne semblait pas avoir réagit mais l'inquiétude faisait briller son regard.

- Alyne, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis? Demanda Regulus.

- Dans le souvenir, il y a une voix qui s'élève. Sûrement un Dieu. C'est lui qui annonce à chaque fois la nouvelle épreuve... Et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais rien oublié.

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors sur les six jeunes gens. Tous prenaient peu à peu conscience de la gravité de la situation. Aaron et Alyne entendaient depuis leur plus jeune âge parler de la Légende des Sept Portes: leur grand-frère, William, la leur racontait souvent et lorsqu'elle était petite, Alyne avait longtemps fait des cauchemars où d'effroyables monstres détruisaient la porte de sa chambre pour venir la tuer...

La Porte Noire était le Monde d'origine de tous les démons qui vivaient encore sur Terre ainsi que de quelques créatures magiques dont le Basilic faisait parti. C'était un univers de violence, où la magie n'avait pas d'autres buts que de semer la mort et d'amener au pouvoir. Où chaque seconde était une lutte pour rester en vie.

Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'avenir de la Terre si la Porte Noire était rouverte: elle se transformerait en un immense champ de bataille.

Rose, James, Lily et Regulus échangèrent le même regard terrorisé.

- Vous... Vous croyez que les parents le savent? Souffla Rose.

- Notre mère oui, j'en suis certain, répondit Aaron. En fait, je suis sûr que tout le monde l'a compris. Les agissements des démons étaient trop étranges pour que ça leur échappe et puis...

- Et puis ils ont de l'instinct pour ces choses-là, termina Lily avec un ton grave.

Ses frères et elle n'avaient qu'une toute petite idée de ce que leur père avait traversé depuis sa naissance mais Lily lisait encore assez de souffrance dans les yeux du grand Harry Potter quand on parlait de la guerre autour de lui pour savoir que ça avait été très dur. Beaucoup plus dur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer.

- A votre avis, on va devoir se battre? Comme nos parents avant nous?

La voix de Regulus brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer. Le jeune homme chercha une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà dans les yeux de ses amis.

Les couleurs sombres qui paraient leur avenir se déchirèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Une unique et folle seconde.

Etait-il encore temps de se battre?

Aucun d'entre eux ne virent la fine silhouette quitter le Repère des Maraudeurs.

…

Simon suivait Kiara dans les couloirs de Poudlard. A une bonne distance devant eux, un jeune homme blond marchait d'un pas rapide et discret. Le genre de démarche qu'on ceux qui ne veulent pas être suivis. Ou qui on hâte de disparaître.

- Je le savais, je le savais... Ce gars est louche! Lui murmura Kiara en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Simon haussa un sourcil sceptique mais retint son commentaire. Kiara était du genre rancunière et têtue. Manque de chance pour lui, elle avait décidé que Scorpius Malefoy méritait d'être remit à sa place. Et Kiara étant à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor, elle préférait la ruse à l'affrontement direct. Exit donc les duels et autres insultes en publics. Elle cherchait un moyen de pression efficace... Et durable dans le temps.

Ce qui expliquait ce qu'il faisait là, dans les couloirs, après le couvre feu, à suivre le Serpentard.

Kiara attendit que Scorpius ait tourné dans un couloir pour reprendre sa filature. Simon soupira mais lui emboîta le pas en se demandant combien de temps encore il devrait subir cela avant que sa meilleure amie concède que, peut-être, Scorpius Lucius Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, était aussi louche qu'un Serpentard lambda.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Je réponds toujours et ça me motive beaucoup en plus :) (à ce propos, mon chat n'arrête pas de dire que je ne finirais jamais cette fic avant la fin de mes études. Un gentil commentaire m'aiderait à lui prouver qu'elle a tord:p)_

_Sinon, pour parler sérieusement..._

_En ce qui concerne le rythme des publications, j'attends de voir à quelle sauce je vais être mangée cette année (qui sait, je vais peut-être avoir des profs un peu sympa, mais ne rêvons pas trop fort). Pour le moment (comme je ne rentre que le 13 septembre), je vous accorde que je n'ai pas d'excuse. Donc je publierais dans 15 jours (si si) et je vous en dirais plus à ce moment-là._

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien._

_Bonne rentrée;)_

_Orlane, scribouilleuse_

_Mis en ligne le 01/09/2012_


	19. Tenir Droit

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**_Merci aux 38 personnes qui sont venues jeter un coup d'oeil au dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé... Ne restez pas cachés derrière l'anonymat : faites-vous connaître ! Par expérience, ce site est cent fois plus agréable quand on devient acteur._**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Aloâ !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Alors, votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Vos profs n'ont pas l'air trop méchants ?;)_

_De mon côté, c'est on ne peut mieux ^^. Bon, je ne sais pas encore à quoi m'en tenir niveau quantité de travail ou professeurs ou que sais-je encore, mais je reste optimiste. (Je vois difficilement comment je pourrais avoir encore moins de temps pour écrire que l'année dernière;))_

_En parlant d'écriture : rien de nouveau sous le soleil pour cette fic-ci mais je commence à plancher sur le chapitre 50._

_Et pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui?Il est plutôt pas mal pour tout vous dire. Une dizaine de pages, du point de vue de Poudlard... J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
><em> 

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

James entra dans le dortoir des septièmes années au moment exact où le réveil de Jessi déchira le silence de sa sonnerie stridente. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement digne d'un plantigrade qui aurait été dérangé en pleine hibernation avant d'abattre violemment sa main sur le pauvre objet.

Le dortoir retrouva son calme durant une poignée de secondes puis, peu à peu, des visages encore marqués par le sommeil apparurent hors des lourds rideaux rouge des lits à baldaquins.

James répondit par un hochement de tête au regard d'Andrew et s'approcha de son lit. Il se débarrassa de sa lourde cape d'hiver, de son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de ses gants.

- Où t'étais? Lui demanda Régulus depuis son lit tout en étouffant un bâillement.

- Dans le parc.

Il se baissa et sortit de sa gigantesque malle un uniforme propre.

- Toute la nuit?

James ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

_Oui, toute la nuit,_ songea-t-il tout de même en voyant son visage dans le miroir. Son teint était pâle, ses traits tirés et des cernes sombres s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux. Il porta la main à son visage et frotta sa légère barbe. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas rasé?

Il haussa les épaules et se glissa sous la douche. Peu importait.

Le jet d'eau chaude chassa son manque de sommeil et il soupira d'aise. L'hiver en Écosse était précoce et s'il n'avait pas encore neigé, le vent était déjà sec et glacé. Pourtant, le contact de ce froid mordant durant les quelques heures qu'il avait passé dehors lui avait fait du bien. Ses pensées s'étaient anesthésiées jusqu'à devenir floues et lointaines.

Elles n'avaient pas disparu de son esprit mais, en arrêtant de tourbillonner follement, il arrivait désormais à prendre du recul par rapport aux récents événements.

C'était déjà un grand pas.

- Oh Potter! Tu essayes de te noyer ou quoi?! Cria Jessi en frappant deux fois sur la porte.

Avec un soupir, il coupa l'eau et s'habilla en vitesse.

- Enfin! S'exclama le jeune Greenwood lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. T'es pire qu'une mariée, Potter!

Le ton était moqueur. Jessi essayait de le provoquer.

Il y avait un mois, ce genre d'altercation se serait terminée dans une joyeuse bataille de cousins généralisée.

James vit le sourire de son ami tomber et ses yeux devenir sérieux.

- Ça va pas, James?

- Mal dormit.

- Je vois ça. T'as une tête de cadavre.

Il se passa une main lasse dans sa tignasse brune et désigna la porte ouverte derrière lui.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y entrer avant qu'on te pique la place.

Jessi voulu reprendre le fil de sa conversation, pas dupe un seul instant devant la tentative de diversion de James mais déjà, le jeune homme s'était détourné et avait quitté le dortoir.

- Eh Reg', il a quoi James en ce moment? Demanda Andrew à sa place.

Regulus tourna vers eux un regard sombre encore embrumé de sommeil. Il ne répondit pas mais dans la série de grognements qui ponctua les minutes suivantes, Andrew crut vaguement reconnaître une malédiction destinée à Alyne Black-Malefoy.

…

James traversa Poudlard d'un pas vif, ignorant les bavardages des tableaux et répondant brièvement aux saluts enthousiastes des fantômes qui croisèrent son chemin.

Les sourires, les éclats de rire, toute cette joie affichée par le château le mettait mal à l'aise. Comment arrivaient-ils à être heureux quand des pages parmi les plus sombres de l'histoire étaient en train de s'écrire?

Sans qu'il n'arrive à les retenir, ses pensées s'envolèrent sur ce que leur avaient annoncés Aaron et Alyne la veille.

_La Porte Noire a été rouverte._

Il tressaillit.

Il n'avait que de vagues connaissances sur la Porte Noire mais le peu qu'il savait suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides. Plus jeune, il avait un jour gagné le grenier du Manoir Halliwell avec la complicité de Regulus. Ils s'étaient fait le plus discret possible et avaient déjoué la surveillance de leur mère.

Conscients de faire quelque chose d'interdit mais dévorés par la curiosité, ils avaient ouverts le Livre des Ombres et l'avaient feuilletés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la gravure d'un homme à la peau bleu et aux cheveux longs. Le mal et la cruauté qui étaient peints sur son visage les avaient saisis et ils avaient refermé le grimoire avec fébrilité avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Tous les démons que portaient la Terre étaient originaires de la Porte Noire. Ils avaient basculé dans leur dimension lors de la Grande Guerre et n'étaient pas repartis.

Le démon Shax était celui qui avait tué Prue Halliwell, l'aînée des soeurs.

Il avait tué une Halliwell et James savait qu'il n'était pas le plus puissant à hanter les Enfers.

Cette pensée seule suffisait à lui donner toutes les raisons du monde de ne jamais tenter une escapades dans le domaine des démons, tout Gryffondor qu'il soit.

_Bientôt, il ne sera plus nécessaire de descendre pour les croiser: ils sortiront d'eux-mêmes..._

James secoua la tête et entra dans la Grande Salle. Un seul regard à sa table lui permit de repérer Lily.

Il s'approcha de sa soeur jumelle et resta un long moment à lui rendre son étreinte, puisant dans l'odeur de sa soeur du réconfort, trop conscient que ces moments de complicité étaient de plus en plus rares ces derniers temps.

Quand avaient-ils commencé à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, eux qui étaient si complice petits?

- Je t'aime Lilou, souffla-t-il comme un écho aux questions qui troublaient son âme.

- Moi aussi Jimmy, moi aussi.

Un sourire éclaira son visage alors que les mots de sa soeur distillaient une douce chaleur en lui. Il la libéra et s'assit près d'elle.

Une certitude s'inscrivit dans son coeur, comme un rempart aux couleurs si sombres qui paraient son avenir.

Tant qu'ils resteraient unis, le mal ne pourrait rien contre eux.

Peu à peu, la Grande Salle commença à se remplir. Le bruit des discussions enfla avec le nombre croissant d'élèves et James arriva bien vite à bout de patience.

Le vacarme assourdissant. Le monde autour de lui. La chaleur étouffante.

Trop de contrastes avec la solitude, le silence et le froid qui avaient accompagnés sa nuit.

Il voulu se lever mais la main de Lily le retint. D'un seul regard elle lui désigna Aaron qui venait dans leur direction.

Il tenait une lettre dans sa main.

- William m'a répondu, dit-il sans prendre la peine de les saluer. Tenez.

Lily attrapa le morceau de parchemin que leur tendait Aaron.

William n'avait pas écrit plus de dix lignes.

_Je n'avais pas conscience que la situation était aussi critique. Bien sûr, les parents semblaient inquiets mais tu les connais, ils ont tout fait pour que je puisse pas deviner ce qu'il se tramait. Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas que vous soyez au courant._

_Je vais essayer de me renseigner du côté des Halliwell. Maman passe beaucoup de temps là-bas en ce moment et si mes déductions sont bonnes, elle doit organiser les troupes avec les autres._

_Essaye de maintenir les deux S, Elzo et Emily le plus loin de tout ça, même si ça ne sera pas facile._

_Je t'écris dès que j'ai du nouveau._

_WBM_

- Il n'était pas au courant? Souffla-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Apparemment non. Mais les informations circulent assez vite entre les Halliwell et William. Si la Porte Noire n'a pas été rouverte, il nous préviendra immédiatement.

- Il y a une chance pour qu'on se soit trompés? Demanda Lily, la voix vibrante d'espoir.

- Si elle existe, elle est infime. Alyne est sûre d'elle. Les deux S ont fait des recherches toute la nuit, elles ont envoyé des hiboux à des amis à elles... Pour le moment, tout concorde.

James vit le visage de sa soeur se décomposer. Il passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

- En parlant d'Alyne, où est-elle?

Aaron leva les mains en signe d'ignorance.

- Merlin seul le sait. Je peux juste te dire qu'elle est quelque part dans le château. La photo des Irtychs a réveillé sa mémoire d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il fût un temps où elle serait venue me voir mais.. Enfin...

Son visage devint un écrin de tristesse mais il se reprit.

- Comment a-t-elle pu plonger dans cette pensine? Marmonna Lily. C'était de la folie pure.

- C'est une Gryffondor, non? Vous êtes tous aussi curieux et inconscients les uns que les autres. Alyne a le grain de folie familiale en plus, c'est tout. Mais elle ne passe pas une journée sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Lily voulu parler mais l'arrivée de Regulus et de Rose l'en empêcha.

- 'Lut tout le monde, souffla d'ailleurs la jeune Weasley en s'asseyant à côté d'Aaron.

Rose se servit un café et attrapa un toast sans grande conviction.

- Vous avez passé votre nuit à faire quoi tous les cinq?

Ils se tournèrent vers Twyla Zabini qui les fixait avec une grimace des plus sincères.

- Non sérieux, on dirait des morts vivants. Et j'ai croisé Alyne, elle est encore moins fraîche que vous tous réunis.

- Tu as croisé Alyne?

- Ouaiep. Elle montait en direction de son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Alors, c'était quoi le plan? Quidditch nocturne ou un autre sport?

- Zabini, ne le prend pas mal, mais ce n'est pas le moment, grogna Regulus.

- Très bien, monsieur le rejeton du grand patron, répondit-elle avec un regard aigu.

Elle se pencha vers eux.

- Je tiens quand même à vous dire que les professeurs Rogue, Lupin, Todd et Londubat vous fixent depuis tout à l'heure. Si j'en crois leurs sourcils froncés et leurs messes basses ils se posent les mêmes questions que moi.

Ils amorcèrent tous le même mouvement pour vérifier ses paroles mais Twyla les fustigea du regard tant et si bien qu'ils se figèrent.

- Un manque de finesse aussi aberrant de la part de Gryffondors ne m'étonne pas mais tu me déçois beaucoup, Malefoy.

Elle s'en alla.

- Cette fille est terrible, remarqua Rose, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard.

- Je vous propose de finir de manger en vitesse et de filer à l'anglaise, dit finalement James.

- Mention acceptée, approuva Aaron. Je ne tiens pas à leur rendre des comptes. Entre un Legilimens et un loup-garou, ça ne sera pas facile de mentir.

Rose hocha la tête, avala son café tandis que Regulus et Aaron attrapaient quelques toasts puis chacun partit en direction de sa classe.

…

James, Regulus et Lily retrouvèrent Alyne devant la salle de classe de Remus. Elle était assise dans l'ombre, le visage enfouit dans ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine.

James échangea un regard avec sa soeur et même si Lily ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir exaspéré, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il arrivait encore à être inquiet pour Alyne!

Elle s'accroupit près de sa meilleure amie et posa une main légère sur son bras. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle semble se rendre compte de sa présence.

Elle releva la tête lentement et Lily tressaillit.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient injectés de sang, son visage avait la couleur de la cendre. Mais surtout, des arabesques sombres serpentaient sur sa peau, traçant un labyrinthe inextricable.

- Aly' tu... je...

Alyne posa un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

- Ce n'est rien, Lil'. Un mauvais moment à passer avant que j'arrive à prendre le dessus.

- Aly' tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Ça ne changera rien.

- Au contraire. Madame Pomfresh se fera un plaisir de vous donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

Lily et Alyne sursautèrent. Remus Lupin se tenait derrière elles.

Il semblait presque aussi en colère que dévoré par l'inquiétude.

- Je ne veux pas de contestations et encore moins d'excuses abracadabrantes. Miss Potter, conduisez donc Miss Black-Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite.

Lily connaissait Lupin depuis suffisamment d'années pour reconnaître quand le loup-garou se réveillait. Elle aida Alyne à se relever et prit la direction de l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

James suivit Alyne et Lily du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparu au bout du couloir avant de se tourner vers son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus Lupin avait ouvert sa classe mais il ne les lâchaient pas des yeux. Des yeux ambres perçants qui essayaient de lire leurs pensées.

Regulus trouva une parade des plus simples. Malgré son humeur et l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, menaçant de briser son équilibre, il afficha un sourire en coin digne de Sirius Black.

- Ne songe même pas à nous faire la morale, Oncle Remus. Les Maraudeurs ont pratiqué les nuits blanches comme certains le Quidditch.

Remus ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Fronça les sourcils.

- Et Alyne?

Regulus jeta un coup d'oeil sur James qui voulait tout dire.

- Rien n'est plus mystérieux que les femmes et leur coeur. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre depuis un très long moment.

Leur professeur soupira.

- En classe vous deux.

James réussit à offrir un sourire rassurant au loup-garou et suivit son meilleur ami. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent gagnés leur place habituelle, une table contre le mur en milieu de rang, qu'il se pencha vers Regulus.

- Bien joué mon vieux

- J'ai grandis dans une famille de Serpentard, il faut bien que ça serve de temps en temps.

James secoua la tête et sortit ses affaires.

Les cours sur les duels étaient terminés depuis plus d'un mois déjà et le professeur Lupin avait entreprit de leur rafraîchir la mémoire sur les créatures magiques et les moyens de les combattre. Autant de sujets possibles qui tomberaient aux Aspic's.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir les créatures nocturnes. Qui peut m'en citer? Oui Jessi.

- Les loup-garous?

Un sourire en coin s'attarda sur les lèvres de leur professeur alors que quelques élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il était connu de tout Poudlard que Remus Lupin avait des _petits __problèmes de fourrure_ une fois par mois. Le sujet était toutefois l'excuse de nombreuses plaisanteries et même Remus commençait à s'y mettre.

Et James connaissait suffisamment Jessi pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il devait lui aussi se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Andrew se tourna vers eux et leur fit un clin d'oeil complice.

James soupira, comme un échos au signe vague de Regulus. Un sourire triste s'attarda sur ses lèvres quand il avisa son rouleau de parchemins. Une semaine plus tôt, il...

James fronça les sourcils. La Porte était entrouverte, la guerre une rumeur et les démons étaient loin de frapper aux murs de Poudlard. Mais déjà, il se laissait happer par le vide de la peur et le mal qui allait envahir la Terre contaminait son âme tel un poison.

La Porte Noire tirait son pouvoir du désespoir qu'elle distillait dans les êtres.

Rageusement, il déchira un bout de papier, le froissa avant de le lancer sur Jessi.

Le jeune homme se retourna, furieux, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air moqueur de James.

- Messieurs Greenwood et Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes en septième année et que par conséquent vous êtes trop grands pour ce genre de comportement?

James ravala son sourire en coin et tourna un visage innocent vers Remus, parfait reflet de celui qu'arborait Jessi.

Leur professeur ne releva pas et reprit son cours là où il l'avait laissé.

…

La cloche retentit et Remus vit ses élèves commencer à ranger leurs affaires d'un même mouvement.

- N'oubliez pas que vous devez me rendre votre devoir sur les créatures aquatiques la semaine prochaine.

Il y eut quelques grognements mais déjà, la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer deux jeunes femmes.

- Miss Potter, s'il vous plaît, appela-t-il en voyant que Lily allait quitter la salle à son tour.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher.

- Oui, professeur?

- Qu'est-ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas restée.

- Tu n'es pas restée? Répéta-t-il, surpris.

Les six étaient en règle générale inséparables: il était étonnant que Lily n'ait pas insisté pour savoir ce qu'avait Alyne.

- Non.

Difficile de mettre plus de défi dans un simple mot.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton. Remus abdiqua en reconnaissant l'air buté qui lui rappelait tant Lily Evans.

- File, tu vas être en retard.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Remus regretta de ne pas avoir une heure de libre qui lui aurait permis de faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Il était évident qu'Alyne avait des problèmes avec sa part de magie Acathlante. Cela voulait donc dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tournait moins rond que d'ordinaire du reste.

- Bonjour professeur!

Il sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de Roxanne.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire éclatant que Remus vit à peine. Son regard avait happé le visage fermé d'Elzo.

Son visage fermé et les fines lignes sombres le long de ses tempes.

…

- Plutôt intéressant, ce cours, non? S'enthousiasma Andrew.

- Ouais... Mais c'étaient des révisions, marmonna Jessi.

- Des révisions? Elles ne t'ont pas fait de mal.

- Ce n'est pas primordial de se souvenir des cinq caractéristiques qui différencient un loup d'un loup-garou.

- Quand on a décidé de passer ses Aspic's en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, si! Intervint Lily. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller en Etude des Moldus. Il va encore falloir supporter Olsen et son complexe de supériorité.

Un sourire dilua les pensées moroses de James lorsqu'il se demanda dans quel état serait leur professeur. Il avait classe avec les premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard juste avant eux et de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Emily lui menait la vie dure.

- Il y avait quelque chose à faire pour aujourd'hui? Demanda Regulus.

- Un truc à lire, sur l'organisation de la politique.

- Ah bon...

- C'est la même chose que chez nous.

James se tourna vers sa soeur, surprit qu'elle ne fasse pas la morale à Regulus pour ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs.

Les Serdaigles, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles étaient déjà là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les salles d'Etude des Moldus.

James repéra Aaron en pleine discussion avec Twyla Zabini, Kim Dimes et Juda Eliraz. Quand il les vit, ses yeux cherchèrent d'instinct sa soeur.

James remarqua avec un froncement de sourcil que le jeune homme portait ses lunettes.

Il sembla s'excuser auprès des trois Serpentards et s'approcha d'eux.

- Où est Alyne? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés et le visage inquiet.

- A l'Infirmerie, répondit Lily d'un ton sec.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Aucune idée.

Aaron secoua la tête et se tourna vers Regulus et lui.

- Lil', où est Alyne? Tiens, tu as mit tes lunettes, Aaron? Ça ne va pas? Pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête là?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Rose.

Lily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, lança un regard acéré à sa meilleure amie avant de s'éloigner en direction de la salle du professeur Olsen.

Rose plissa les yeux, mauvaise.

- Potter! Tu reviens ici tout de suite! Non mais c'est quoi cette attitude! On dirait une gamine. Ici j'ai dit!

James échangea un regard avec Regulus et Aaron avant d'observer la scène rare, mais toujours très intéressante, qui voyait Lily se faire remonter les pendules par une Rose Weasley généralement intraitable. Ses attentes furent pour une fois déçues puisque Rose attrapa Lily par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart malgré ses protestations.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Alyne?

- Apparemment, sa Magie Acathlante faisait des siennes, répondit-il avec un soupir.

- Et elle est allée à l'Infirmerie?

- Remus y a veillé.

- Je me disais...

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens. Alyne détestait aller à l'Infirmerie et elle n'était jamais plus infecte que lorsqu'elle était malade. La huitième plaie d'Égypte à elle seule.

- Hey les Gryffys, vous trouvez pas que ça lui va super bien les lunettes à notre Malefoy! S'enthousiasma Twyla Zabini en s'accrochant au bras d'Aaron.

James reporta son attention sur le Serpentard: il portait bel et bien des lunettes rectangulaires noires qui renforçaient son regard gris et son air noble. Il ne les mettait quasiment jamais. Et quand tel était le cas, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

- Je trouve personnellement que ça lui donne un côté intello très sexy mais il ne veut pas me croire, reprit Twyla malgré le silence qui avait suivit ses paroles. Vous en pensez quoi?

James échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Regulus. Twyla Zabini n'avait de cesse de les étonner depuis la rentrée.

- - C'est vrai, les Gryffondors ne pensent pas. Elle est où la Black en chef?

Nouveau silence.

- Laissez-moi deviner... Elle est partie à la recherches de vos langues? Ah, voilà Simplet. En route modeste troupe.

James attrapa son sac et suivit les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles dans la salle du professeur Olsen.

...

Le cours d'Etude des Moldus fût une longue et douloureuse torture. Olsen tenta de leur expliquer du haut de ses pauvres connaissances la façon dont leurs voisins moldus gouvernaient leur pays, insistant plus sur les défauts et les faiblesses de leur système plutôt que sur les différences majeures avec les sorciers.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, James n'écouta pas un mot du cours. Il passa son temps à essayer de comprendre la discussion houleuse entre Aaron et Lily, assis deux rangs derrières le sien, tandis que Twyla, qui s'était assise près de lui sans poser de questions, rédigeait la fin d'un devoir de Métamorphose.

- Dis-moi Potter, c'est quoi cette histoire de lunettes qui portent malheur? Demanda-t-elle finalement après s'être consciencieusement relue.

- Aaron et Alyne sont jumeaux.

- Je l'avais remarqué.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

- Je vais te faire une petite confidence, Potter. Il se trouve que j'ai un sens de l'observation un peu plus développé que celui d'un petit pois. De deux choses l'une: il s'est passé quelque chose entre la Black-en-Chef et toi et si tu veux mon avis, tu ne vas pas réussir à arranger ça tout seul.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Enfin! Je suis une Serpentarde. Et une fille.

James haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Un sourire dur étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Ça me regarde... Alors, ces lunettes?

- Alyne et Aaron sont jumeaux... Non, tais-toi. Ils sont jumeaux et ils ont un héritage Acathlant très lourd. Leur mère pense que leurs pouvoirs sont embryonnaires mais biologiquement innés.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- J'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre, Aaron a une oreille parfaite et absolue et Alyne est capable de compter les tâches de rousseur d'une personne située à plus de deux cents mètres d'elle.

- Mais encore?

- En théorie, Alyne aurait dû naître sourde et Aaron aveugle. Mais ils sont jumeaux et dans leur cas, ils partagent leur héritage Acathlant plus étroitement que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Si Alyne déraille, la vue d'Aaron en prend un coup. Et réciproquement.

- Et en quoi ça porte malheur?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas assister à une crise magique d'intérêt.

Twyla eut une grimace septique.

- Merci pour la petite histoire. A la moindre faille du côté de la Black-en-Chef, je te préviens.

- Bon courage.

- Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je suis rusée et patiente, ça suffira amplement.

- Rusée, patiente et surtout modeste. J'avoue être très pressé d'entendre tes futurs scoops.

Il échangea un regard de connivence pure avec sa voisine.

Elle finit par lui tendre une main, dans laquelle il fit claquer la sienne.

- Juste une question Potter: la Black-en-Chef ne veut plus te parler et va s'arranger pour que tu ne lui parles plus, non plus?

- Elle a rompu toute liaison amicale si j'ai bien cru comprendre.

Twyla fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir durant une poignée de seconde.

- Tente de la contrarier, on verra bien si ça marche.

- C'est-à-dire?

- D'abord, tu arrêtes de faire la gueule. Tu es presque attirant quand tu souris. Secundo, tu fais comme si tu n'avais pas compris. Joue l'ami enjoué et prévenant.

James fût d'abord tenté de l'envoyer au diable. Il n'avait pas envie d'être enjoué et encore moins de sourire. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre Alyne et lui y était pour beaucoup mais la principale raison de cette pseudo-dépression était bel et bien ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

La Porte Noire avait été rouverte.

Mais par un sursaut de fierté, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit son père un jour: _la bataille la plus dure que j'ai gagné n'est pas celle de Poudlard. C'est celle qui nous a menacé dès les premières secondes: j'ai vaincu ma peur. Je ne l'ai pas laissée me décourager, me briser. Je suis rester fidèle à celui que j'étais. _

Sous prétexte qu'il allait peut-être mourir jeune, il devait oublier ses rêves et ses principes? Sacrifier son amitié avec Alyne sur l'autel de la peur? Arrêter de croire à un possible elle et lui?

Le jour où un Potter abandonnerait la fille de ses rêves n'était pas encore né!

Et puis s'il devait mourir bientôt, autant le faire sans le moindre regret.

Il offrit un sourire étincelant à sa voisine de table.

…

A la fin du cours de la journée, James fila en direction de l'Infirmerie, bien décidé à appliquer le conseil de Zabini. Il savait parfaitement que son plan avait peu de chance de fonctionner mais il devait au moins tenter sa chance.

Madame Pomfresh le laissa entrez sans qu'il ait besoin d'insister et le conduisit jusqu'au seul lit occupé.

Alyne était assise parfaitement droite et lorsqu'elle le vit, son visage devint lisse de toute expression.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais et t'apporter les cours si tu les veux.

- Je sors toute à l'heure. Ce n'était pas la peine de venir.

Sa voix était hostile et son regard semblait le mettre au défis de rester une seule seconde de plus.

Il tira la chaise et s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Tu as tout de même l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua-t-il.

Le teint de la jeune femme était nettement moins pâle et si des arabesques sombres dansaient encore sur ses tempes, ce n'était rien comparé au complexe labyrinthe qui habillait encore son visage quelques heures plus tôt.  
>Le silence entre eux devient bientôt pesant et il dû lutter contre la vague de découragement qui faillit l'emporter.<p>

- Tu devrais partir Potter.

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver! J'étais inquiet tu sais? Aaron avait tout de même ressorti ses lunettes et...

- Ecoute, c'est très gentil d'être venu me voir mais je n'ai pas encore tout à fait la situation en main et j'aimerais profiter du calme de l'Infirmerie pour apaiser définitivement mes pouvoirs.

Elle s'était tourné vers lui et sa voix était à un point dénuée de sentiments que James ne pu qu'abdiquer. Avec un soupir, il récupéra son sac et se leva lentement.

Alyne ne le suivit même pas du regard.

...

Elle réapparut durant le repas. Ses épaules étaient droites, son menton levé et son pas assuré mais il aurait été idiot de penser qu'elle allait mieux pour autant.

Elle passa devant la table des Gryffondors sans leur adresser un regard mais James pu noter son teint toujours pâle et les tremblements qui secouaient ses mains. Il tourna la tête en direction des Serpentards au moment où la jeune femme prenait place près des deux S, juste à côté de Venbruck. Aaron suivait sa soeur des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse soudainement.

Ses lunettes habillaient toujours son visage.

...

Le Club des Six se dirigeait vers le Repère des Maraudeurs à pas lents, comme si chacun d'entre eux allait à l'échafaud.

Rose était légèrement en tête, suivie par James encadré de Lily et Regulus. Aaron et Alyne fermaient la marche.

Pas un mot n'avaient été échangé.

Ils franchirent la petite trappe dans le même silence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici! On vous avez dit que l'on réservait le Repère! Fichez le camp!

L'imprécation menaçante de Rose réveilla ses amis d'enfance.

Une bonne partie du clan Weasley et de leurs associés respectifs se tenaient dans la pièce principale du Repère et visiblement, ils les attendaient.

- - Franchement, vous croyez qu'on va rester là à attendre que les démons de la Porte Noire viennent nous tuer? Très peu pour moi, répliqua Syrielle avec un regard provoquant.

- Pour moi non plus, surenchérit Emily.

- Je dirais même plus qu'ils se précipiteront pour fermer leur porte eux-même quand j'aurais fini de leur botter le derrière, conclut Roxanne.

- Peu importe! Intervint Lily en entrant à la suite de Rose. Vous allez oublier cette histoire et retourner dans vos dortoirs! Immédiatement!

- Je ne crois pas, non. Il ne s'agit pas de nous, ni même de vous, dans cette histoire. Il s'agit de l'avenir de la Terre et de ses modestes habitants. Je me sens plus que concernée et j'ai bien l'intention d'y mettre mon grain de sel, répliqua sèchement Sarah à l'intention de la rouquine.

- De toute façon, vous n'allez rien pouvoir faire sans nous, compléta Syrielle.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Lily, plus qu'ironique.

- Oui, vraiment. Qui est la personne la plus calée sur la Légende des Sept Portes? Certainement pas vous. Qui est le crack en Histoire de la Magie? Oups, ce n'est pas vous. Qui travaille sur des analyseurs du fluide magique? Mince, aucun de vous six non plus. Alors ne faites pas les fiers! De toute façon, on ne vous laisse pas le choix! Intervint Roxanne avec une voix sifflante.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma dans l'instant: Roxanne avait raison et son raisonnement était implacable.

- Peu importe Roxanne. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous mêler de ça!

- Mon père avait onze ans la première fois qu'il a sauvé le monde. Et ta mère jouait déjà aux supers héroïnes quand elle n'en avait que neuf. Alors excuse moi si je suis sceptique, Aaron, répliqua Albus avec un sourire moqueur. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on vous demandez la permission. C'est ma peau, j'en fais ce que je veux. Et pour le moment, je ne veux pas me la faire arracher par des bébêtes de mauvaise humeur.

Aaron échangea un regard dépité avec Lily et Rose.

- De toute façon, je ne pense pas que la question de se battre se pose pour le moment, pas vrai? Remarqua Aïday d'une voix rêveuse. Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire?

Le club des Six eut un silence gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait? Se moqua Syrielle. Heureusement qu'on est venus, je vous le dis, moi. Bien, je propose que l'on fasse des recherches sur cette maudite porte.

- Des recherches sur quoi? Demanda Rose qui, comme la jeune fille, laissait son âme de Serdaigle reprendre le dessus.

- Sur son histoire, pour en savoir plus, proposa Elzo. Maman dit toujours qu'il faut se documenter sur ses ennemis.

- Bonne idée, marmonna Rose. Ce qu'elle cache également, son organisation peut-être.

- Ensuite, je sais qu'il a fallut que les autres Portes unissent leurs forces pour condamner la Porte Noire, indiqua Emily. Si on savait quel sortilège ils ont lancé, ça nous aiderait.

Rose hocha la tête et s'approcha du tableau noir.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va se diviser en deux groupes: l'un va faire des recherches sur la Porte Noire en particulier. Qui l'a créé, vers quoi mène-t-elle exactement, qui vit là-bas... Et les autres sur l'histoire des Sept Portes.

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête d'un même ensemble.

- Bien. Donc voilà ce que je propose.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vous avez aimé, détesté, vous êtes sans avis, vous avez des questions ?<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça ne prend qu'une minute ou deux et vous pourrez vous vanter d'avoir fait une BA aujourd'hui._

_Je vous dis à dans quinze jours, sans faute._

_Orlane, scribouilleusement vôtre._

_Mis en ligne le 16/09/2012_


	20. La Machine de Guerre

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

Roonil Waslib : 

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir sur ma fic. Pour les scènes d'actions... Hum, en fin de compte, je crois pas qu'il y en a tant que ça (comparé à mes autres fics, j'entends) mais j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Aloâ !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière. J'ai eu un gros empêchement le week-end dernier (genre, vous savez, le débarquement de la famille alors...) et en semaine, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à consacrer (malheureusement) à mes fics (plaignez-vous à mes profs pour moi)._

_Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée..._

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre. Il ne fait pas partie de mon top 10, mais il n'est pas si mal je pense. _

_Je vous laisse juger par vous même !_

_Enjoy ? _

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

Mélindra observa les dernières personnes arrivées et salua d'un hochement de tête Faith et Buffy.

Un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire lui apprit que, sans surprise, tous avaient répondu à l'appel.

Il y avait Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry et Draco bien sûr. Piper, Phoebe, Paige et Wyatt également. Willow et quelques Elémentaires influentes avaient fait le déplacement tout comme d'anciens résistants sorciers. Aucun moldu n'avait été invité mais la raison était des plus simples: il fallait que les communautés magiques puissent leur expliquer où ils mettraient les pieds.

Et au fil des jours, elle s'apercevait que la situation était plus compliquée qu'elle n'avait voulu l'admettre au départ.

Le silence qui régnait dans le réfectoire de _Canis Major _changea de qualité et Ginny se leva.

- Merci à tous d'être venu. Comme vous le savez, la Porte Noire a été rouverte, c'est une certitude. La situation a beau être grave, elle n'est pas encore catastrophique et si nous nous réunissons aujourd'hui, c'est pour mettre en place une stratégie de résistance.

Ginny lui fit un signe et Mélindra se leva à son tour, tandis que la rouquine se rasseyait.

- Je vais essayer de vous faire un rapide résumé de ce que nous savons de la Porte Noire. Elle a été construite il y a plus de quatre millénaires par un Dieu Renégat et mène vers une dimension de Chaos. Durant plusieurs siècles, des démons originaires de cette dimension ont envahi la Terre et ont toujours été repoussés par l'alliance des différents Mondes. Puis la Porte a été scellée et les ponts entre les Mondes coupés. Aujourd'hui, nous ne savons ni où elle se trouve, ni comment elle a été rouverte, mais des indices laissent supposer que cela fait environ cinquante ans que la situation perdure.

Ses derniers mots déclenchèrent une tempête.

- Cinquante ans? Comment cela peut-il être possible! Je croyais que cela faisait quelques mois seulement! S'écria Faith.

Mélindra leva les mains pour apaiser la situation mais elle manquait cruellement de conviction.

Elle aussi n'arrivait pas à le croire et plus que de l'indignation ou de la peur, elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Dans ses veines coulaient le sang de la dernière Reine du Royaume Gardien et c'était le rôle de sa famille que de garantir l'équilibre. Elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt.

Ce fût finalement Hermione qui ramena l'assemblée au calme.

- Si nous n'avons rien vu venir c'est parce que les démons se sont montrés extrêmement discrets! J'ai pu récupérer une grande quantité d'affaires non résolues au département des Aurors du Royaume-Uni ainsi que quelques dossiers en cours. La Porte Noire a agit en quatre vagues distinctes: la première durant la première Guerre sorcière. Des disparitions restent irrésolues et n'ont pu être reliées aux Mangemorts. Il s'agissait en général de sorciers ou de sorcières vivant dans des villages reculés, sans aucun intérêt pour Voldemort. Ensuite, durant la deuxième Guerre sorcière, on retrouve le même schéma. Ils ont ensuite utilisé la montée en puissance d'une nouvelle Source il y a huit ans. Désormais, il semble que la discrétion ne soit plus de mise.

- Je croyais que les disparitions touchaient toutes les communautés magiques? Remarqua Severus Rogue.

- Nous avons mis en place une adresse mail parallèle depuis quelques mois qui circule que chez les Acathlants et les Elémentaires. On a reçu énormément de témoignages venant de tous les pays, intervint Wyatt. Au départ, il s'agissait de disparitions récentes ou antérieures à deux ans. Mais ces dernières semaines, la chronologie explose. On est remonté jusqu'à une disparition en Italie survenue il y a quarante-huit ans. Son clan est certain qu'il s'agissait de démons inconnus.

- Et pour les Tueuses? Demanda Kate.

- Jusqu'en 1995, il n'y avait qu'une seule Tueuse et elle mourrait plus souvent de la main d'un vampire que de quelconques démons, rappela Spike dans un grognement.

- Et nous avons des disparitions depuis environ deux ans, conclut Buffy.

- Avons-nous une idée précise du nombre d'enlèvements et des méthodes des Démons?

Hermione se tourna vers Angel:

- Non. Il nous faudra plusieurs semaines avant de recouper tous les dossiers anglais. A l'échelle mondiale, cela prendra certainement plusieurs mois mais il est évident que le nombre de disparitions s'élèvent déjà à plusieurs centaines, voir même plusieurs milliers.

- Et pour ce qui est des méthodes?

- Ils attaquent de nuit, en groupe. Jusqu'alors, ce n'était que des cibles isolées. Désormais, ils s'en prennent à des clans entiers. Ils gagnent en confiance et sûrement en nombre.

- On a une idée de la classe de démon?

- Des ordres trois au grand maximum. C'est d'ailleurs la seule bonne nouvelle: la Porte ne laisse passer que des monstres ou des ordres inférieurs, répondit Mélindra avec un soupir. Mais les monstres, s'ils n'ont quasiment pas de pouvoirs, sont extrêmement puissants.

- Les monstres, on s'en charge, répliqua Faith.

Mélindra voulu lui expliquer que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que les Tueuses avaient déjà affronter depuis leur existence mais elle préféra se taire. Ce qui était pour elle une évidence deviendrait bientôt une certitude aux yeux de ses soeurs.

- Sait-on pourquoi ils procèdent à des enlèvements? Ce ne sont pas des méthodes usuelles pour des démons.

Rogue venait de planter son regard dans le sien.

- Ce ne sont pas les méthodes usuelles de la Porte Noire non plus. Lors de leur dernière attaque, les démons se déversaient par grande vague sur la Terre et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Puis les hordes étaient repoussées, il se passait quelques années puis ils attaquaient de nouveau.

Le directeur de Poudlard aquiesca sans un mot.

- Une chose est sûre: plus y a d'enlèvements, plus les démons agissent. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils tirent d'une façon ou d'une autre un pouvoir de leurs captifs.

- Donc si on veut se donner du temps, il faut d'abord s'arranger pour qu'ils ne puissent plus enlever qui que se soit. Qu'en disent les Fondateurs?

- Ils n'en disent rien. Pour le moment, ils sont en séance plénière avec l'Aînée pour décider de ce qu'ils vont faire. On ne peut pas compter sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Les Êtres de Lumière ont ordre de ne rien divulguer à leurs protégés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Quoi?!

- Peu seront les Êtres de Lumière qui obéiront, tu peux en être certaine. Nous sommes trop habitués à leur immobilisme.

- On ne peut compter que sur nous.

Les paroles de Wyatt jetèrent un froid et scellèrent leur avenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron reprit les reines de la discussion.

- D'après vous, quelle est la communauté la plus fragile?

- Sans conteste c'est nous, lui répondit Willow. Les Elémentaires apprennent et progressent seules ou seulement en petits groupes. Il n'y a pas d'union réelle et si nous faisons partie d'une communauté, c'est bien malgré nous.

- Pour le moment, nous sommes les plus touchés, rappela une jeune femme à sa droite.

- Il va falloir vous mettre en sécurité puisqu'il est évident que nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces magiques disponibles.

- Ça ne va pas être évident, Ron. Nous sommes plusieurs milliers à travers le monde.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix: celles qui resteront isolées deviendront des proies faciles. Vous êtes notre priorité dans un premier temps.

- Comment comptes-tu organiser un tel rassemblement?

- Si on obtient le soutien des gouvernements, cela sera facile. Il nous faudra juste un lieu et si nous formons des escortes mixtes, nous pourrons repousser les tentatives des démons.

Un nouveau silence, pensif cette fois-ci, plana entre eux.

- Ça peut fonctionner, dit Spike. L'union de différentes magies les a repoussés une fois, ça les maintiendra sûrement à distance. Mais nous avons tout de même un problème de taille. Les Acathlants sauront-ils faire corps pour une fois?

Piper échangea un regard lourd de sens avec ses soeurs: les Acathlants vivaient en clans depuis la nuit des temps et d'un accord tacite, évitaient de se mélanger. Malgré tous les problèmes qu'il y avait eut, chacun avait toujours tenté de régler le problème de son côté. Le clan vainqueur obtenait un certain prestige mais cela s'arrêtait là.

- On peut toujours essayer de fédérer nos rangs comme pour la dernière guerre. Il ne faut pas rêver à une armée en ligne mais beaucoup de clans s'engageront sans doute pour vous soutenir dans ce genre d'action. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Spike eut une moue dubitative mais se contenta d'aquiescer.

- Il y a une autre communauté qui est aussi en danger immédiat: les créatures magiques, intervint Ginny. Cela fait beaucoup d'années que j'en entends parler et je me suis renseignée. Beaucoup de spécialistes disent ne pas comprendre le phénomène qui touche énormément d'espèces. Des troupeaux de Licorne entiers ont disparus, des Dragons, des Sphinx... Il s'agit toujours de créatures au fort potentiel magique.

- Là, ça se complique. Il va être extrêmement difficile de tous les attraper pour les protéger, dit Angel.

- Le plus simple sera de délimiter des réserves et de mettre en place des protections, proposa Paige.

- Et si c'est faisable, on détachera des unités de Tueuses.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser cette partie-là du travail aux gouvernements? On aura bien assez à faire, contesta Spike.

- Parce que c'est là que ça devient délicat William: combien nous croiront? Moi-même j'ai encore du mal à faire la part des choses.

- Il y a des faits que l'on ne peut pas remettre en cause!

- Certains pays accepteront de voir les choses, d'autres non. Les pays africains ou asiatiques ont une forte culture orale et connaissent encore la Légende des Sept Portes. En Europe, peu sont ceux qui en connaissent l'existence et seuls des originaux pensent que tout cela a vraiment existé.

- La dernière guerre nous a tout de même servit de leçons, Mélindra! S'écria Hermione.

- Encore une fois, pas à tous. Tu veux que je te dise? Craven ne nous soutiendra jamais! Et vu l'influence qu'il a, beaucoup de pays européens le suivront!

- Nous avons besoin de leur soutien, intervint Rogue. Cette guerre va nécessiter l'union de tous ce que cette planète compte de vivant si le quart de ce que l'on raconte sur la Porte Noire est vraie.

- J'ai prévu de rencontrer Craven. S'il ne nous rejoins pas, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il démissionne.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une faiblesse politique en plus du reste Hermione.

- Nous avons besoin d'un pouvoir fort! Si Craven n'a pas les épaules, je trouverais une solution. Il est hors de question d'avoir un deuxième Fudge pour premier Ministre.

- Là n'est pas la question! Nous essaierons tous de faire jouer nos relations pour convaincre nos chers politiciens en temps et en heure. Il suffit parfois d'une seule puissance pour que les choses se mettent en place! Les coupa Draco.

Étonnement, il avait haussé le ton et sa voix glaciale sembla mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Mélindra lui jeta un regard en coin et la vue de son visage fermé la conforta dans ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné: fidèle à celui qu'il avait été durant la dernière guerre, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à modeler sa peur en un masque de pugnacité. Rogue l'avait formé à son image et les deux anciens espions prendraient à nouveau la tête de cette guerre. Dans l'ombre sûrement. Mais avec une efficacité dénuée de scrupules.

La main d'Harry attrapa la sienne sous la table et l'espace d'une seconde, elle se perdit dans son regard émeraude pour y chercher la flamme dure de celui qui a décidé de se battre. De se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Elle ne trouva qu'un océan de vide. Le vide de celui qui a peur.

Parfait reflet de son propre regard.

Elle détourna la tête et dévisagea les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

Buffy avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et écoutait Hermione avec attention. Elle connaissait suffisamment la Tueuse pour pouvoir dire qu'elle avait accepté les faits avec la simplicité conférée par l'habitude. Elle devait pourtant en connaître les enjeux et savoir que la Famille était en danger. Comme à chaque fois, son courage et son engagement dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal la stupéfièrent. Jamais la Terre n'avait eut de fille si prompte à se sacrifier pour elle.

Faith n'écoutait pas. L'évidence la frappa quand elle lui fit un signe de tête. La Tueuse Rebelle s'était rangée avec les années mais le sens du sacrifice lui était inconnu et si elle était là, c'était par devoir. Devoir envers Buffy. Devoir envers ses Soeurs. Rien de plus et rien de moins.

Les Soeurs Halliwell étaient plus marquées par l'angoisse et Mélindra savait pourquoi elles se sentaient toutes trois responsables de leurs enfants qui allaient se retrouver en danger simplement parce qu'ils possédaient des pouvoirs. Mais à l'image de Buffy, elles avaient oeuvré toute leur vie durant pour protéger des innocents. C'était leur mission, la raison même de leurs pouvoirs. Jamais elles n'abandonneraient et leurs enfants agiraient de même.

Son regard passa sur Willow sans s'arrêter: après tant de fin du monde annoncées, elle avait toujours gardé foi en l'avenir et Mélindra n'oubliait pas ses mots: _La Terre a toujours réussi à repousser la Porte Noire. Les siècles ont passé, c'est certain, mais la richesse magique de ce monde n'est pas encore prête à disparaître. Nous réussirons. Je ne sais pas à quel prix, mais nous réussirons._

- Et les moldus dans tout cela?

La voix de Piper la réveilla et elle se concentra sur la discussion de plus en plus houleuse.

- Dans un premier temps, ils ne courent aucuns risques, répondit l'une des Elémentaires. Les Démons ne s'attaquent pas à eux.

- Pour le moment! Ils sont près de huit milliards et à un moment ou à un autre, les démons se chargeront de leur trouver une utilité, répliqua Faith.

- Lors de la Guerre Sombre, les moldus étaient un morceau de viande comme un autre.

- Il faut les prévenir, déclara Phoebe.

- Ça provoquerait un mouvement de panique générale! Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend. Pour le moment, cette guerre ne les concerne pas, intervint Rogue.

- Nous avons pourtant besoin de leur soutien! Pour repousser les Hordes qui se déverseront sur Terre, ils ne seront pas de trop! Parce qu'il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, tout ce que compte la Terre d'êtres magiques ne se mobilisera pas. Si seulement un quart le fait, nous pourront nous estimer heureux. Les moldus ont des armées, des équipements de guerre! Regardez le Royaume-Uni, Rogue! Nous n'avons aucune institution de ce genre! Tout juste des Aurors et des Tireurs de baguette magique d'Elite.

L'argument de Ron toucha juste.

- Donc d'après toi, on doit faire plus que de les prévenir. On doit leur demander leur aide?

- Nous ne sommes pas majoritaire et la crise est d'envergure. S'ils ne nous aident pas, ils sont condamnés. Et le contraire est tout aussi vrai.

Un silence s'installa comme si chacun réfléchissait aux paroles de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on décide de faire?

La question était celle de Wyatt.

Les plus âgés échangèrent un regard.

Ne répondirent pas.

- Très bien. Je n'étais pas à vos côtés lors de la dernière guerre mais je suis suffisamment âgé pour m'en souvenir. Je sais que la réalité peut paraître difficile à accepter mais nous n'avons pas trente-six choix possibles. Est-ce que l'on tente quelque chose ou est-ce que l'on prépare un tapis rouge?

Pas de critique ou de déception dans sa voix. Juste une constatation.

- On va... pallier au plus urgent. Je vais rappeler les anciens résistants pour le moment. Ils s'engageront plus facilement et pourront soutenir les équipes qui partiront chercher les Elémentaires en difficultés, dit Harry après quelques secondes d'hésitations et un regard échangé avec Severus.

- Je me charge de Craven. Il doit préparer le pays et le peu de forces que l'on a à notre disposition, enchaîna Hermione.

- J'irai voir le Premier Ministre Moldu, affirma Rogue.

- On va essayer de faire passer le mot le plus vite possible chez les Elémentaires, ajouta Willow.

- Je m'occupe des Acathlants, proposa Wyatt.

- Nous en serrons, bien évidemment. Les Tueuses sont toujours prêtes, assura Buffy.

Dès que les derniers mots furent prononcés, tout le monde commença à se lever.

Mélindra eut un frisson: les rouages d'une mécanique bien huilée se remettaient en place. Les personnes présentes aujourd'hui avaient fait partit pour la grande majorité de la plus formidable tête pensante de la dernière guerre. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à ce qui avait été dit. Les Soeurs Halliwell réussiraient à rassembler les Acathlants, les Tueuses allaient recevoir des ordres, les Elémentaires sauront se montrer plus discrètes encore.

Des sorciers se relèveront. Peut-être peu d'entre eux au départ puis, Mélindra le savait, plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que la situation s'aggraverait.

Elle ne pouvait que s'aggraver, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles.

A son tour, elle se leva.

Il fallait qu'elle organise les Êtres de Lumières. Elle avait beau ne pas être toujours appréciée, les siens avaient un trop grand sens du devoir pour s'arrêter à cela. Ils expliqueraient la situation à leurs protégés et intercéderaient en faveur de l'union des Halliwell.

C'était leur rôle après tout.

Elle s'éclipsa.

…

Hermione prit le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant de frapper trois coups secs à la porte devant elle.

- Entrez.

Avec un dernier regard sur la pile de dossiers qui la suivait, elle tourna la poignée.

- Ah, c'est vous Weasley. J'espère que vous saurez être brève, j'ai été obligé de déplacer un rendez-vous urgent et je déteste être en retard. De quoi s'agit-il?

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son ton sec et ses regards dédaigneux.

Comme promis, elle avait fait de la vie de Craven un enfer dans l'arène du Ministère de la Magie: sa côte de popularité était en chute libre depuis le premier article de Jane Carrey, une très bonne amie de Ginny qui avait couvert la Cérémonie Commémorative. Depuis, son propre camp des progressistes lui tournait presque le dos et ses anciens parrains politique le désavouaient publiquement à la moindre occasion que la presse leur offrait.

Pourtant, Craven tenait bon et semblait bien décidé à garder sa place jusqu'à la fin de son mandat. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Consciente que si elle se montrait brusquement trop conciliante, Craven se mettrait hors d'atteinte, elle se contenta d'annuler son sortilège.

Quinze piles de vingt dossiers chacune se posèrent avec délicatesse sur le parquet verni.

- Pourquoi ces dossiers?

- Parce qu'ils sont au coeur d'une situation très grave. Je suppose que l'on a dû vous rapporter des cas de disparitions irrésolues depuis quelques années.

- En effet, répondit-il tout en griffonnant une note sur un morceau de parchemin. J'ai demandé à ce que la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire et une commission d'enquête travaille dessus depuis un mois. Les premiers résultats montrent que le monde entier est touché, que ce phénomène est commun à toutes les formes de magies. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, il s'agit là de coïncidences fortuites au croisement d'un mouvement extrémiste, de quelques gangs anti-sorciers et des agissements de la Source.

Hermione le dévisagea: il venait de s'exprimer sur un ton léger et la situation n'aurait pas été plus critique que s'il avait conclu sa tirade d'un rire. Elle avait pourtant prévu de mener la conversation avec douceur en accord avec tout le monde.

Elle y renonça définitivement en croisant le regard moqueur de Craven.

- Je ne savais pas que cela rentrait dans vos fonctions de Directrice du département de la Justice Magique.

Avec lenteur, elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et posa ses deux mains sur le bois précieux.

- Je vais être concise dans ce cas: depuis environ cinquante ans, des membres de communautés magiques disparaissent. Depuis cinquante ans se prépare dans l'ombre une menace comme la Terre n'en a pas connu depuis plus de quatre millénaires. La Porte Noire a été rouverte et bientôt, tout ce qu'elle contient sera sur nous.

Craven cligna les yeux plusieurs fois et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

Puis ses traits se figèrent en un rictus de haine profonde.

- Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines, j'avais beaucoup de respect pour vous, Weasley! Vous incarniez à mes yeux la nouvelle génération du pays. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous étiez une manipulatrice de la pire espèce!

- Que...

- Taisez-vous! Cria-t-il. Je vous vois venir avec votre histoire à dormir debout! Je suppose que c'est votre dernière trouvaille pour me déstabiliser? Qu'attendez-vous? Que je fasse une annonce public? Que j'organise tout le pays? Pour voir l'un de vos amis, les Halliwell ou Mélindra Black débarquer et les entendre dire que je fais fausse route? Que je suis paranoïaque?! Il en est hors de question!

Craven s'était levé et lui montrait la porte du doigt.

Hermione sentit une vague de découragement déferler sur elle, manquant de l'emporter toute entière. Elle jugula la brûlure de ses yeux et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix ne trembla pas.

- Vous faîtes la plus belle erreur de votre carrière, Craven! Que vous le vouliez ou non, la Porte Noire a été rouverte. Dans quelques mois, peut-être même quelques jours, la Terre sombrera dans le chaos et alors il sera trop tard! Je suis certaine que vous avez une parfaite idée des dégâts qu'a causé Voldemort durant les six années qu'a duré son règne. Le résultat sera cent fois plus catastrophique en deux jours dès que les hordes de démons balayeront le pays! J'espère que vos citoyens vous donneront en pâtures à ces monstres ce jour là! Je l'espère sincèrement.

- Vous êtes folle à lier!

- C'est exactement que qu'a dit Fudge le jour où Dumbledore lui a annoncé le retour de Voldemort! Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, Craven! Tenez-le vous pour dit!

Alerté par leurs cris, deux gardes du corps entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Débarrassez moi d'elle! Et de tous ces dossiers!

L'un des deux colosses sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Hermione se tourna vers lui, hors d'elle.

- Je suis sortie majore de ma promotion et j'ai tué plus d'hommes durant la guerre que tu ne peux compter! Ne t'avise surtout pas de me jeter un sort. Nous reparlerons bientôt de tout cela, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, je vous en fais la promesse!

Le gorille s'écarta prudemment et Hermione quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Elle traversa le Ministère en un temps record et personne n'osa rester sur son passage tant son visage était marqué par une colère sans nom.

La situation était prévisible et elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle avait semé, elle en avait bien conscience. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et quand elle retrouva le département de la Justice Magique, elle fondit sur sa secrétaire.

- - Faites venir Bernstein, Rushton et Stoker immédiatement!

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et s'exécuta avec fébrilité. C'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'elle voyait sa patronne en colère.

Déjà, Hermione était rentrée dans son bureau.

…

Draco observa la voiture sombre, aux vitres teintées, se garer devant lui. Un homme en costume noir et aux épaules deux fois plus larges que les siennes sortit du véhicule et vint lui ouvrir la porte.

Il s'effaça devant Severus et laissa à l'homme le soin de refermer derrière lui.

- Monsieur Lebowitz, dit-il d'une voix posée en serrant la main tendue dans sa direction.

- Monsieur Black-Malefoy, lui répondit l'homme de sa voix grave.

- Bien, Severus, de quoi s'agit-il cette fois? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rogue.

Draco approuva malgré lui le ton direct de leur interlocuteur. Max Lebowitz était l'ancien Premier Ministre britannique moldu. Il avait été au pouvoir lors de la dernière guerre, puis avait dirigé une grande partie des reconstructions du Royaume-Uni. Durant tout le temps qu'avait durée la guerre, Severus avait été amené à le rencontrer plusieurs fois et un respect tacite s'était créé entre eux au fil des années.

- Il faut revenir à une légende assez méconnue pour que vous compreniez la situation. Il est dit qu'en des temps très anciens...

Draco n'écoutait plus.

Accoudé contre la vitre sombre, il préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il devrait faire dès que leur rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre moldu actuel et le Roi William serait terminé. La réaction de Craven, bien que prévisible, servait la Porte Noire et ils devaient tous réagirent au plus vite. Hermione n'avait toutefois pas encore dit son dernier mot et il savait qu'en ce moment même, elle était en train de préparer son offensive. De même, Fleur Weasley avait usé de son influence en France, et plus particulièrement de son amitié avec madame Maxime pour tenter de convaincre les Présidents français moldu et sorcier que la situation nécessitait leur engagement au plus vite, même si les conditions n'étaient pas des plus favorables.

Il secoua la tête pour recadrer ses pensées.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas son rôle: comme lors de la dernière guerre, il lui incombait de s'occuper des liaisons entre les moldus et les sorciers. Si les moldus acceptaient de les soutenir, leurs efforts seraient absorbés par le besoin évident de convaincre le reste du monde et un pays tout entier ne serait pas de trop. En attendant que les choses s'organisent, il lui fallait contacter les anciens de la résistance. Ils avaient un bon réseau, une très bonne organisation et des liens avec l'Europe de l'Ouest. Draco savait qu'en quelques semaines seulement, ils pouvaient être prêts à agir concrètement sur le terrain. Le Royaume-Uni prendrait plusieurs mois, le monde entier peut-être une année entière.

Mais cela serait-il suffisant? Une fois les Elémentaires en sécurité, les Acathlants fédérés, les Tueuses sur le qui-vive? En quoi cela allait-il les aider à repousser la Porte Noire? Ils avaient besoin du gouvernement pour cela. Du Ministère de la Magie et du département des Secrets. Des savants de la structure magique autant que des plus grands historiens.

Seuls, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- Et cette Porte existe vraiment? Souffla Lebowitz dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Oui, répondit Severus

- Et elle est rouverte?

- Oui.

Max Lebowitz était connu pour son sang froid absolu et sa capacité à prendre des décisions rapides et efficaces. Il avait mené la résistance face à Voldemort puis avait guidé le Royaume-Uni à travers la longue reconstruction du pays.

Pourtant, il blêmit.

Ses yeux devinrent fixes et un tremblement incoercible secouait le coin de sa bouche.

- Sommes-nous en danger immédiat?

- Pour le moment, seules les communautés magiques courent un risque, répondit Rogue. Mais si la Porte Noire s'ouvre entièrement, c'est l'humanité toute entière qui sera balayée. Les démons ne vérifieront pas si leur déjeuner possède ou non des pouvoirs.

Lebowitz se passa une main sur son visage et resta silencieux plusieurs minutes.

- Que dit votre Ministre?

- Craven? Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes avec lui. Il ne nous croit pas.

- Il ne va rien faire?

- Non.

- Non? Je savais que ce petit crétin prétentieux n'était pas bon pour votre monde.

- Que va faire le Royaume-Uni?

- Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous dire d'aller au diable et rentrer chez moi boire une tasse de thé alors que des monstres sanguinaires ne vont pas tarder à débarquer? Si Butcher refuse de vous croire, je lui mettrais moi-même ma main dans la figure.

- Vous nous croyez alors?

- Seriez-vous venus en me disant que la planète Mars avait des vues sur la Terre, je vous aurais cru. Je vous connais. Tous les deux. Peut-être plus que vous ne le pensez. Je sais pour votre meilleure amie, Severus. Je sais pour la famille de votre femme et pour votre mère, Malefoy. Expliquez-moi une seule seconde quelles seraient vos raisons de me mentir?

- Craven pense que nous voulons déstabiliser son pouvoir et le rendre ridicule.

- Craven est un crétin. Je l'ai tout de suite vu. Mais vous deux, vous vous êtes battus, vous avez souffert de la guerre. Vous connaissez le prix de la liberté. Butcher va vous aider. Et je m'engage personnellement à convaincre le reste du monde.

Draco échangea un regard avec Severus. Son mentor hocha la tête.

La voiture s'immobilisa.

.oOo.

Buffy entra dans le vieil hangar désaffecté que la Famille utilisait depuis l'activation de toutes les Tueuses lorsqu'elles devaient se réunir sur le territoire de Rona. Ce n'était qu'un amas de vieilles taules qui habitait jadis une entreprise d'entretien de bateaux: Gilles l'avait acheté il y avait plus de vingt ans pour une bouchée de pain et depuis, Rona l'utilisait comme QG dans la région...

L'extérieur du hangar était peu engageant mais grâce à quelques coups de mains de la part des sorciers, l'intérieur avait été réaménagé en une vaste salle d'entraînement au premier niveau et Rona avait installé bon nombre d'ordinateur dans l'ancien bureau du gérant.

Elle avait demandé à ses chefs de Squades de venir ici pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et leur expliquer la suite des opérations. L'heure était grave et ses soeurs devaient le sentir elles aussi car lorsque Buffy leva les yeux vers les coursives métalliques, elle ne croisa que des visages silencieux et graves.

- Salut, les filles! Contente de vous revoir! Tonna Faith à ses côtés.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel: Faith avait beau avoir trois enfants, un rôle important dans la Famille et la responsabilité d'être un exemple pour leurs soeurs, elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis leur première rencontre. Insolente, ironique et indépendante.

- Salut Faith! Buffy, répondit Rona en atterrissant devant elles sans un bruit. Tout le monde est arrivé.

Buffy inclina la tête.

Rona était l'une des Tueuses Potentielles qui l'avaient rejointe lors de leur dernière grande bataille contre la Force. Au fil des années, elle avait fait corps avec ses responsabilités et sa lutte contre les forces du mal n'avait jamais faiblit.

- Les nouvelles sont graves, n'est-ce pas? Demanda une voix claire depuis les coursives.

Buffy n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour reconnaître Tao et son accent volontairement exécrable.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa pour faire face à ses soeurs.

- Oui, les nouvelles sont graves. Vous devez toutes avoir entendu parlé de la Légende des Sept Portes, n'est-ce pas?

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Cette légende était intimement liée à la naissance de leur pouvoir et elle faisait partit des enseignements que l'on donnait aux novices dès les premiers jours.

- La Porte Noire a été rouverte.

Les yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc de la révélation. Seule Tao, Mona, Lana et Ziba restèrent de marbre. De toute évidence, elles s'y attendaient.

- Les Halliwell ont été attaqué la semaine dernière par des démons puissants et sanguinaires. Il n'y a aucuns doutes possibles sur leurs origines. Nous allons devoir unir nos forces aux Terriens, Acathlants et aux Sorciers pour tenter de refermer la Porte Noire le plus vite possible.

- Avec ce que nous savons, il est fort probable que les démons cessent d'opérer avec discrétion. Il nous serra alors plus facile de les retrouver et de les traquer, continua Faith à sa place.

- Vous allez devoir préparer vos Squades à cette nouvelle guerre le plus rapidement possible. Nous allons contacter les Tueuses en sommeil pour leur demander leur aide.

- Concrètement, quel est l'objectif? Demanda Leah Mahon, la référente des Tueuses d'Angleterre.

- Retrouver la Porte Noire.

- Et si c'est la Porte Noire qui nous trouve en premier? Remarqua Satsu.

- Il serra trop tard pour y songer, lui répondit Tao. Nous allons nous battre, Buffy.

La Tueuse acquiesça.

- Très bien. D'ici quelques jours, vous recevrez des indications sur les démons que vous pourrez être amenées à croiser. Willow a déjà commencé des recherches sur la Porte Noire pour en apprendre d'avantage. L'organisation avec les autres n'est pas encore mise au point mais il est fort probable que l'on forme des équipes Tueuses, Acathlants et Sorciers.

- Buffy, les... démons qui ont attaqué les Halliwell étaient vraiment dangereux?

Buffy se tourna vers la Tueuse qui lui avait posé la question: brune, une peau matte, des traits fins... Itziar était sa plus jeune référente. Les Tueuses du Brésil étaient toutes très jeunes et elle lisait maintenant la peur sur ce visage insouciant.

- Il va te falloir être forte et courageuse pour tes soeurs, ma petite. Le monde tel que tu le connais va changer. Mais tu ne seras pas seule. Les Tueuses ne seront plus jamais seules.

Buffy offrit un sourire reconnaissant à Ziba Taïeb, la référente Iranienne. La plus sage de toutes les Tueuses du haut de ses soixante-dix ans.

- Bien, il faut s'organiser maintenant, reprit Faith en parcourant l'assemblée du regard. Des propositions?

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Votre verdict ?<em>

_C'était vraiment très nul ou super trop cool ?;)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, vous savez bien que je réponds toujours ^^_

_A dans quinze jours, sans faute cette fois-ci._

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 07/10/2012_

_Alors ? Votre verdict ?_

_C'était vraiment très nul ou super trop cool ?;)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, vous savez bien que je réponds toujours ^^_

_A dans quinze jours, sans faute cette fois-ci._

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 07/10/2012_


	21. La Violence des Sentiments

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_De mon côté, ça va ^^ J'ai beaucoup de travail (donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire) mais je réussis à avancer tout de même le chmilblik ! 50 chapitres jeunes gens (et toujours pas la moindre idée du nombre final de chapitres que comptera cette fic ^^)._

_En parlant de chapitre : le 21 c'est pour tout de suite._

_Alors moi, je l'aime bien, même s'il est un peu court par rapport aux autres. Disons que c'est un concentré ? ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

- Bonjour Aly'! Bien dormit?

Alyne sursauta en entendant la voix claire de James. Il s'assit devant elle et commença à se servir dans l'immense plat de porridge tout en lui souriant.

Sans un mot, elle retourna à son assiette et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle contenait bien que la partie soit perdue d'avance.

James agissait de façon étrange depuis quelques jours et ne semblait pas se résigner devant son manque de réaction. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il compliquait la situation en voulant se raccrocher à elle? Lui autant qu'elle avait besoin de faire le deuil de cette amitié peut-être plus vieille qu'eux et jamais ils n'y arriveraient s'il ne cessait pas bientôt son jeu absurde.

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, elle se leva et prit la direction de la Bibliothèque. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

Et elle n'avait que trop conscience du pouvoir que James avait sur elle.

Emily observa le manège de sa soeur aînée avec accablement et rejoignit James à la table des Gryffondors.

- Parfois, je me demande si on fait bien parti de la même famille, dit-elle doucement.

James tourna vers elle un visage si triste qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de se glisser dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête mais resta silencieux.

…

- Alors, comment ça se présente avec la Black-en-Chef?

James ne lui accorda qu'un regard en coin avant de se replonger dans le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la Bibliothèque.

- Pour être honnête avec toi, je me doutais que ça ne marcherait pas. Mais il faut toujours tenté le plus facile avant de se compliquer la tâche. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

- Écoute Zabini, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- C'est une maladie dans votre groupe de super amis ou quoi? Aaron aussi passe son temps dans les bouquins depuis quelques jours.

Il soupira, voulu l'envoyer au diable.

Repoussa l'ouvrage et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Les recherches qu'ils menaient sur la Porte Noire leur prenaient tout leur temps libre et l'ambiance dans leur groupe n'avait jamais été aussi pesante. Chacun était perdu dans son travail et personne n'avait de temps à consacrer aux choses futiles. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas si étonnant que ça qu'il n'arrive pas à renouer le lien entre Alyne et lui. Il ne pouvait pas ingurgité le contenu d'un livre poussiéreux et courir après sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai l'impression que tous autant que vous êtes, et je parle aussi des plus jeunes, vous préparez quelque chose.

- Qu'a répondu Aaron quand tu lui as posé cette question?

- Que l'on ne pose pas de question à Serpentard.

- Et bien à Gryffondor non plus.

Elle lui lança un regard acéré mais ne pu rien ajouter: leur professeur de Runes venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe et Greene ne supportait pas les bavardages intempestifs.

James ne prêta pas une réelle attention au cours. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps désormais alors que la Porte Noire menaçait de déverser un monde de cauchemar sur la Terre. Il devrait être à la Bibliothèque, à éplucher tous les rayonnages dans l'espoir de localiser la Porte. Au lieu de ça, il devait apprendre des alphabets cunéiformes qui ne lui seraient d'aucune aide.

Mais Rose et Lily avaient été claires là-dessus: ils ne devaient pas sécher les cours pour faire des recherches. Ils attireraient l'attention des parents et des professeurs, or d'après William, les adultes essayaient de les maintenir hors course.

- Au fait, de source sûre, Alyne a rendez-vous avec Venbruck ce soir.

L'information mit plusieurs secondes à percer les méandres de ses pensées.

Twyla vit son voisin de table devenir livide.

- J'essaierai de faire des efforts pour le packaging, c'est promis, grimaça-t-elle.

…

Regulus déposa une nouvelle pile de livres sur la table de la bibliothèque et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un grognement. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il n'était que dix neuf heure à peine, ce qui promettait encore trois bonnes heures de recherches avant un inespéré retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où l'attendait ses devoirs.

Il attrapa le livre au sommet de sa pile et commença à le feuilleter avec attention. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand chose sur la Porte Noire à part de brèves mentions dans des textes sur la civilisation Sorcière Pré-Colombienne en Amérique du Sud. Certaines gravures faisaient référence à des démons venant d'une porte plus haute qu'un arbre. Pour le reste, la Porte Noire n'était que partiellement citée, à peine décrite et apparemment, peu de personnes s'étaient portées volontaire pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Regulus secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur ses recherches mais son esprit était déjà occupé ailleurs. A côté de lui, Syrielle pianotait à grande vitesse sur son ordinateur. Elle était persuadée de trouver quelque chose sur internet. Des essais, des livres en lignes et de nombreux sites étaient dévoués aux anciennes légendes oubliées et même si Regulus n'avait jamais trouvé grand intérêt à cet appareil moldu, il devait bien reconnaître que Syrielle était bien plus productive qu'eux. C'est elle qui avait suggéré qu'ils regardent dans les livres sur la mythologie d'Amérique du Sud.

Le jeune homme se renversa sur son siège et regarda autour de lui: Lily et Rose étaient en bout de table, plongées dans des livres sur les hauts lieux magiques des anciens temps. Aaron en face de lui, s'était porté volontaire pour éplucher des traités sur l'origine des Démons.

Enfin Alyne avait investi une autre table, relativement éloignée de la leur: la jeune femme étudiait l'histoire antique, espérant trouvé mention de la guerre contre la Septième Porte. Regulus l'observa quelques secondes: elle tournait les pages très rapidement, ses yeux ne restant posés sur les lignes qu'une seconde ou deux, juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour scanner la page des yeux. La capacité d'Alyne à lire des livres si rapidement avait toujours sidéré Regulus mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Si Alyne ne partageait pas leur table, ce n'était pas pour avoir plus de place...

Il jeta un regard en coin à James qui, assis à ses côtés, était intensément plongé dans sa lecture.

Il remarqua son teint blanc, parfait reflet de celui d'Alyne.

Regulus savait qu'Alyne et James faisaient tout pour s'ignorer mais il avait déjà surpris plusieurs coups d'oeils qu'ils se jetaient l'un à l'autre rapidement, figeant leur visage de la même façon dès qu'on les surprenait.

L'ambiance était lourde dans le groupe. Aaron partageait son temps entre eux et sa soeur jumelle. Lily et lui s'étaient arrangé pour toujours avoir un oeil sur James et Rose était souvent la seule à faire des pieds et des mains pour engager une conversation. Qui la plupart du temps tombait à plat, sauf quand Aaron était parmi eux.

Regulus soupira profondément. Il allait se remettre à ses recherches quand des chuchotements attirèrent son intention.

Il vit Emily, Simon et Molly passer près d'eux derrière la bibliothécaire et continuer leur chemin vers la Réserve. Regulus haussa les sourcils de surprise: ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne parleraient pas de leur projet aux professeurs. Ils se connaissaient tous entre eux et un jour ou l'autre, l'information remontrait aux oreilles de Remus ou de sa mère. Et donc à celles de tous les parents. Inutile de dire qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à venir leur parler pour les dissuader de prendre part à cette prochaine guerre.

Cette règle du silence voulait aussi qu'ils ne puissent pas accéder à la Réserve puisqu'il fallait toujours une autorisation. Ils avaient décidé d'utiliser la Cape d'Invisibilité de James pour s'y rendre à tour de rôle durant la nuit...

- Comment... Que... Pourquoi ils vont dans la Réserve?! S'écria Rose dans un chuchotement, visiblement parvenu à la même conclusion que lui.

Syrielle sursauta sur sa chaise. Regulus la vit cligner des yeux. Le fin brouillard qui entourait son regard disparu et elle se tourna vers Rose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Pourquoi l'autre groupe va dans la Réserve?! Répéta la Préfète-en-Chef, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Oh ça... Sarah m'a dit que Simon avait réussi à obtenir un mot du professeur McGonagall. Ils doivent faire des recherches sur je sais pas quoi, pour un exposé... Et Molly a une dérogation spéciale depuis l'année dernière, non? Elle peut s'y rendre quand elle veut...

- Je vois pas le rapport... Grogna Lily.

- Eh ben heureusement qu'eux l'ont vu! Sarah leur a filé notre scaneur mobile. Ils vont copier le maximum de livres sur le sujet. C'est un travail sous couverture si on peut dire...

Lily allait visiblement répliquer mais Syrielle était déjà retournée à son ordinateur, sous le regard amusé d'Aaron.

- Ne me demande rien. On leur a dit de se débrouiller dans leurs recherches, non?

Lily fronça les sourcils avant de retourner à son livre.

Aaron adressa un sourire complice à sa jeune soeur et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée.

Alyne attendit quelques minutes que le calme soit revenu dans le groupe et se leva. Elle rassembla ses affaires et ferma tous les livres qu'elle avait ouverts. Les ranger à leur place ne lui prit qu'un poignée de minutes, elle se souvenait parfaitement où chacun devait aller.

- Tiens Sissi, mes notes, souffla-t-elle à sa petite soeur en lui donnant une dizaine de feuilles de parchemin.

Syrielle ne répondit pas mais Alyne ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude d'être ignorée par les deux S quand elles étaient sur leur ordinateur.

- Tu t'en vas déjà, Alyne? S'étonna Rose.

- Oui... Je reviendrais demain matin de bonne heure. J'ai encore mes devoirs à faire. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

La jeune femme ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

- Elle n'est pas sérieuse! C'est important ce que l'on fait, pas une activité à mi-temps! S'exclama Lily.

- Lil', Alyne a un rythme de sommeil décalé et tu le sais. Elle se couche et se lève tôt. C'est à cause de ses yeux et elle n'y peut pas grand chose.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement qu'Alyne avait plus sûrement rendez-vous avec Alexander Venbruck qu'avec son lit et ses devoirs mais la mâchoire serrée de James et son regard sombre l'en dissuadèrent. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait le rapprochement... Ça ne servirait qu'à envenimer les choses.

Et à blesser d'avantage James.

…

Alyne bascula sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration peinait à retrouver sa profondeur et elle entendait Venbruck se démener avec ses vêtements non loin d'elle.

- Tu n'es qu'une... commença d'ailleurs le Gryffondor d'une voix encore rauque.

- Si tu m'insultes, je te montre stricto sensus pourquoi je suis appelée l'Allumeuse.

Venbruck eut un grognement mauvais mais moins d'une poignée de secondes plus tard, Alyne entendit la porte de la Salle sur Demande se fermer avec violence.

Alyne porta une main tremblante sur l'arrête de son nez, espérant que ce simple geste l'aiderait à retrouver son calme.

Un truc clochait sérieusement chez elle.

Elle avait séduit et amené Venbruck dans la Salle sur Demande sans aucuns problèmes. Le Gryffondor était visiblement partant pour danser avec elle cette nuit...

Tout c'était très bien passé, merci pour elle.

Seulement, quand son corps s'était enflammé et que son coeur était sur le point d'exploser, sa vision s'était brouillée.

Le visage de James avait remplacé celui d'Alexander Venbruck.

Et c'était son prénom qu'Alyne avait offert à la nuit.

Maintenant, elle n'arrêtait pas de se rejouer la scène malgré les forces qu'elle jetait dans la bataille contre sa mémoire.  
>Sa respiration était toujours saccadée, son coeur battait à milles à l'heure..<br>Ses larmes se mêlaient à la sueur.

Les images dansaient dans son esprit.

Implacables.

…

Alyne rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors sans encombres. Elle arrivait parfaitement à se repérer dans le vieux château et commençait à connaître les tours de rondes préférées de Tecker.

Elle n'osa pas déranger la Grosse Dame... Elle rentrait à des heures impensables depuis le début de la semaine et le Tableau lui avait très clairement fait comprendre la veille que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la laissait entrer. Mot de passe ou pas.

De toute façon, Alyne usait et abusait, comme tous ses frères et soeurs, du sort préféré de leur mère à leur âge.

- _Attraversare, _souffla-t-elle en tapotant doucement le mur en face d'elle de sa baguette magique.

Elle traversa d'un pas chancelant les pierres grises et se retrouva dans la chaleur de sa salle commune.

Un regard azur aux volutes sombres l'attendait.

Alyne sentit son coeur manquer quelques battements quand elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. James était assis sur un des canapés qui faisaient face à l'entrée. Son regard se ficha dans le sien en une fraction de seconde.

Alyne eut instinctivement l'envie de reculer tant les yeux de son ancien meilleur ami étaient semblables à des revolvers prêts à tirer.

Un frisson remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais elle réussit néanmoins à faire face.

Elle se redressa vaillamment et tenta de rallier son dortoir, même en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait peut de chance d'y parvenir.

Elle marchait d'un pas vif, elle courait presque...

Mais James lui attrapa vivement le bras alors qu'elle n'avait pas traversé la moitié de la salle.

Le jeune Potter était plus grand et on ne peut plus musclé qu'elle. Il n'eut aucun mal à la faire pivoter dans sa direction.

Dans l'état actuelle des choses, un enfant de cinq ans y serait parvenu.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle venait de passer la nuit avec Alexander Venbruck, que son corps se s'était pas encore rendormi... Peut-être était-ce parce que son esprit avait complètement déraillé il y avait peu de temps...

Toujours est-il que le contact de la main de James sur sa peau avait arraché à son coeur un silence inquiétant alors que sa respiration se coupait brusquement.

Avant qu'un incendie étouffant n'envahisse ses veines, explose dans son esprit et manque de consumer son coeur.

...

James vit les yeux d'Alyne s'écarquiller avant que sa pupille ne se dilate, engloutissant ses yeux bleus sous un masque de noir absolu.

Un noir absolu auréolé d'un cercle de feu.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que des flammes d'un rouge chatoyant entouraient sa main qui tenait Alyne. Sans qu'il ne ressente ni douleur, ni chaleur.

Il releva un regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet vers Alyne. Son visage était figé, ses yeux toujours écarquillés mais son teint avait cette couleur ambré, ses lèvres étaient plus rouges et James sentait qu'elle dégageait de plus en plus de chaleur.

Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement.

Alyne sembla revenir à la vie. Ses yeux redevinrent bleus, sa peau mat et les flammes s'éteignirent.

…

Un long frisson secoua Alyne alors qu'elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer.

Un long frisson qui prenait naissance à l'endroit où James tenait son bras.

Un long frisson que la jeune femme reconnut au même moment que James.

Un long frisson de désir pur, absolument malvenu.

…

Alyne retira son bras de l'étreinte du jeune homme et le plaqua sur sa poitrine. Elle esquissa un pas en arrière incertain alors que son cerveau hésitait entre la panique totale ou la fuite. Et dans un degré moindre mais tout de même présent -et c'était bien le problème- sauter sur James.

La jeune femme ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait se passer: elle était intimement liée au feu. Il faisait partie d'elle depuis sa tendre enfance tout comme l'eau la plus pure coulait dans les veines d'Aaron, le vent sifflait dans les oreilles de Syrielle, la Terre résonnait en Sarah et la Lumière illuminait le regard de William.

Elle s'était habituée aux réactions étranges ou désagréables, voir les deux en même temps, mais ce qu'il venait de se passer était inédit.

Et particulièrement flippant.

D'autant que James semblait bien décidé à prendre partie de la situation.

Alyne déglutit difficilement, prenant conscience de sa gorge sèche, quand elle croisa le regard de James.

C'était celui d'un prédateur en chasse.

Le même qui naissait dans ses yeux quand elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une proie...

James fit un pas vers elle, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les siens.

…

James vit Alyne reculer avec délectation. Il pouvait lire dans son regard la panique et une pointe de peur aussi. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que les rôles soient échangés de toute évidence.

Son dos heurta le mur de la salle commune dans un bruit étouffé. Alyne jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien acculée.

James posa une main de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme. Un sourire amusé jouait déjà sur ses lèvres même si ce qu'il faisait était bien plus qu'un jeu.

Alyne s'écrasa contre le mur pour éviter tout contact physique avec lui le plus longtemps possible. James sentait son souffle devenir de plus en plus brûlant, de plus en plus rapide.

Ses pupilles recommencèrent à se dilater.

James approcha son visage, conscient de s'être perdu en cours de route alors qu'un désir au moins aussi puissant que celui d'Alyne montait en lui.

Au souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé il y avait quelques jours à peine, son corps s'électrisa un peu plus.

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, le souffle brûlant d'Alyne était presque insupportable.

…

Alyne se sentait céder du terrain à James. Son corps n'étaient plus qu'un grand incendie et elle apercevait déjà la naissance de petites étincelles entre ses lèvres et celles de James.

Une part d'elle savait qu'elle devait se tirer de cette mauvaise passe le plus vite possible seulement... Seulement cette part d'elle était un poids plume devant la force qui essayait de la pousser vers James.

Et au fond, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher que ça ne lui déplairait pas le moins du monde.

Puis il y eut un grésillement sourd dans son esprit. Le visage décharné d'Anya apparut soudainement, brouillant sa vision et ses repères.

Le regard vide de la jeune fille doucha le feu en elle.

…

James eut juste le temps de se reculer pour ne pas se brûler aux flammes sanglantes qui venaient d'apparaître sur tout le corps d'Alyne.

Son regard avait changé du tout au tout: une flamme froide et déterminée remplaçait le trouble et le désir. James la vit s'esquiver sur la gauche et sauter vivement au-dessus d'une table pour s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible.

Une colère implacable monta en lui sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, fruit des émotions qu'il avait refoulé depuis leur fameux baiser.

Il y eut un grand bruit de bois explosé.

Alyne avait été happée par le sol en plein vol. Son corps avait défoncé la table qui se trouvait sous elle. La jeune femme gisait inconsciente parmi les débris de bois.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis. N'oubliez pas que c'est le seul salaire de longues heures d'efforts (et je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas mieux pour remotiver les troupes -oui, mon chat Vespa s'inclue volontiers dans cette oeuvre-)_

_On se dit à dans deux semaines..._

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien (et passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui vont y avoir droit)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse_

_Mis en ligne le 21/10/2012_


	22. L'Obstination comme Arme

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_De mon côté, tip-top après une bonne semaine de vacances où j'ai pu écrire comme je voulais (bon, jamais assez mais on va essayer de contenter de ce que l'on a)._

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre : le vingt-deuxième._

_Alors, ce n'est pas pour me lancer des roses -ce n'est pas mon genre et vous le savez- mais il est super ! En plus il fait pas loin de 11 pages (héhé)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

- Aaron, vient t'asseoir, tu me donnes le tournis.

La jeune homme se figea au milieu du couloir et tourna un regard où couvaient colère et inquiétude.

Seul le visage mortifié de Rose et son formidable sang-froid lui permirent de ne pas exploser.

- Rosie a raison, 'Ron. Assis-toi. Faire les cents pas n'a jamais accéléré le temps.

La voix douce d'Emily ne réussit même pas à l'apaiser. Elle dû toutefois le sentir puisqu'elle se leva à son tour avant de lui prendre le bras avec autorité.

- Alyne va s'en sortir Aaron. Elle n'a que quelques fractures, Madame Pomfresh te l'a dit.

_Quelques fractures... _

Alyne avait bien plus que quelques fractures. Elle avait traversé une table en chêne massif et son corps avait laissé une empreinte de presque un centimètre de profondeur dans la pierre immuable du château.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre, au moins le centième depuis qu'il attendait dans le couloir, le conforta dans l'idée que sa jumelle était dans un sale état.

Pomfresh n'aurait jamais mis plus de quatre heures à guérir _quelques fractures._

Il se força à respirer profondément pour ne pas céder à l'envie de trouver James Potter afin de l'envoyer lui aussi à l'infirmerie et accepta finalement de s'asseoir à même le sol, entre Elzo et Emily.

- N'en veux pas trop à James, 'Ron. Alyne l'a bien cherché cette fois-ci.

Il cligna des yeux et tourna son visage vers sa soeur cadette.

- Je te demande pardon?!

- N'en veux pas trop à James. Alyne provoque elle-même des situations intenables, elle ne récolte que ce qu'elle a semé.

- Ça ne justifie pas son acte!

- Peut-être, mais même les meilleurs ont parfois du mal à maîtriser leurs émotions et la magie n'est pas une science raisonnable. Maman en a longtemps était la spécialiste et ça ne fait pas d'elle un être abject.

Comme à chaque fois que sa soeur de onze ans parlait comme une adulte, ses arguments touchèrent justes et il ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Ne sois pas trop prompt à juger les autres. Dans une autre vie, toi aussi tu aurais pu te faire ballotter par une fille au caractère exécrable et il y a fort à parier qu'on aurait finit par la retrouver dans un bloc de glace.

Elle avait terminer sa tirade avec une grimace de son invention et réussit l'incroyable exploit de lui arracher un sourire.

La porte de l'infirmerie choisit cet étrange moment pour s'ouvrir.

Comme si son corps s'était transformé en un formidable ressort, Aaron se leva d'un bond et fût à côté de l'infirmière en deux enjambés.

- Alors?

- Votre soeur va bien. Elle est encore inconsciente mais elle devrait être vite sur pied.

- On peut la voir?

- Elle a besoin de repos, Monsieur Black-Malefoy...

- S'il-vous-plaît Madame Pomfresh.

La vieille infirmière baissa les yeux et tomba sur le visage implorant d'Emily.

Son arme absolue, de celles qui peuvent faire fondre jusqu'aux coeurs de pierre.

- Très bien, mais pas plus de cinq minutes. Il est tard et vous devez retourner dans vos dortoirs, dit-elle finalement en s'écartant.

Aaron entra le premier et s'approcha du seul lit occupé.

Alyne se tenait immobile, juste un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Étonnement, il ne distingua pas les fines lignes sombres qui serpentaient encore à la naissance de ses tempes la veille au soir.

Aucun bandage ne recouvrait son corps et l'espace d'un instant, il reconnu sa jumelle.

Sa vraie jumelle.

Pas l'inconnue que devenait Alyne au fil des jours.

Il sentit Sarah poser une main sur son épaule alors qu'Elzo et Syrielle se plaçaient à sa droite. Son jeune frère était pendu au bras de son aînée et Aaron s'obligea à passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Elzo n'avait que treize ans et était un jeune homme plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait voir. La complexité de la situation entre Alyne et James devait le dépasser de beaucoup alors seule l'inquiétude demeurait.

Emily fit le tour du lit et posa ses mains fines sur chacune des joues de sa soeur aînée.

Il y eut une douce lumière blanche et quand elle se retira, Alyne semblait avoir retrouvé ses couleurs.

- Elle se rétablira très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est la troisième génération de Black que je soigne et j'ai cru comprendre que la même volonté vous habitait tous. A votre tour d'aller au lit.

Aaron voulu protester mais le regard intraitable de l'infirmière lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'obtenir quelque chose.

Il embrassa Alyne sur le front et sortit.

…

Rose observa Aaron s'éloigner en compagnie d'Emily d'un côté alors que les deux S et Elzo partaient en direction de leur salle commune respective. En regardant par la haute fenêtre, elle vit que le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir. Il ne devait pas rester de longues heures avant le lever du soleil et au point où elle en était, elle pouvait très bien se passer de sommeil.

Avec un dernier regard en direction de l'Infirmerie, elle entreprit de rallier le Repère des Maraudeurs.

…

James se tenait debout devant le bureau de Severus Rogue et attendait patiemment l'arrivée du Directeur de Poudlard.

Il jeta un énième coup d'oeil à la porte et soupira en la voyant si désespérément close.

Compulsivement, sa main retourna se perdre dans sa tignasse brune, finissant de l'emmêler tout à fait et il continua de tuer le temps en observant l'illustre bureau.

Des artefacts magiques étaient disposés sur de multiples étagères dont certaines ployaient également sous le poids de livres. Les tableaux autour de lui étaient tous endormis, mis à part celui de Dumbledore: il était vide, comme la quasi totalité du temps.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, dit une voix traînante derrière lui.

James sursauta avant de se détourner vivement pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard.

Severus Rogue le détaillait de son regard noir perçant, lui ôtant à l'avance toute envie de lui mentir, alors que son visage exprimait la plus profonde des rancunes.

- Le professeur Londubat m'a averti de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Miss Black-Malefoy.

- Je...

- Taisez-vous! J'espérais qu'à votre âge, ce genre de comportement était révolu mais apparemment, je place trop d'espoir en cette nouvelle génération d'élèves.

- Mais...

- Asseyez-vous Potter.

Résigné, il obtempéra.

- Comment va Alyne? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Elle s'en sortira. Madame Pomfresh a laissé entendre que vous aviez presque réussi l'exploit de casser chacun de ses deux cent six os mais elle y survivra sans aucun doute.

Le soulagement qui s'afficha sur son visage valait à elle seule la plus belle déclaration de remords éternels.

Severus se sentit radoucir.

- Je crois que le professeur Londubat vous a déjà retiré des points?

- Oui, soixante.

- Cela me semble correct. Je crois néanmoins que je vais ajouter deux autres retenues à celle qu'il vous a déjà donné.

James baissa la tête, sachant parfaitement que discuter une décision de Rogue le mettait toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Vous les ferez avec le professeur Yancey. Elle sera sans doute ravie de vous apprendre à vous maîtriser.

James grimaça. Kennedy n'allait pas être ravie : elle allait être euphorique en apprenant qu'elle allait pouvoir le martyriser à sa guise durant trois longues retenues.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter. La nuit a été longue. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Il se leva lentement et adressa un _au revoir _presque inaudible en passant la porte du bureau directorial.

Et ce fût sans surprise aucune qu'il trouva Lily, Regulus et Rose au pied de l'escalier.

Lily, Regulus, Rose...

Et Aaron.

…

Aaron se tenait face à lui et irradiait de cette colère froide qui le transfigurait en noble insensible et prêt à tout quand la situation l'exigeait.

- Je peux avoir une explication?

Difficile de placer plus de froideur dans une voix.

James se redressa tant bien que mal et croisa le regard du jeune homme.

Rectification: les yeux gris d'Aaron étaient plus glaciales encore que sa voix.

James se sentit frissonner malgré lui.

- C'était un accident.

- Qui a faillit coûter la vie à ma soeur.

- Elle est autant fautive que moi!

- Que s'est-il exactement passé?

- Elle...

Les souvenirs de la dispute lui revinrent à l'esprit. Le regard d'Alyne... Les regards d'Alyne. Les flammes. Le frisson sous ses doigts... Son souffle brûlant et...

Il sentait les regards insistants de Regulus et Lily. Si Aaron allait trop loin, ils interviendraient sans doute mais ils étaient aussi dévorés par la curiosité.

Aucune chance pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cette histoire devait rester entre Alyne et lui.

- Potter...

- Tu le lui demanderas.

- Pas de ça s'il-te-plaît. Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien qui ne te regarde!

- Ma soeur a traversé une table! Elle aurait pu mourir et ça ne me regarde pas?!

- Exactement! C'est entre Alyne et moi et la situation est suffisamment compliquée pour que tu n'y mettes pas ton grain de sel, Malefoy! Alors fiche-moi la paix!

- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement Potter!

- C'est bon Aaron, laisse-le tranquille! Connaissant Alyne, elle est au moins aussi responsable que lui! Oublie cette histoire!

- Si c'était James que l'on aurait retrouvé calciné, tu ne serais pas en train de dire ça Lily!

- Peut-être mais en l'occurrence, ta soeur l'a bien mérité! Depuis le temps qu'elle cherche les ennuis, il ne faut pas s'étonner que ça tourne mal!

- Ça suffit tous les deux! Intervint finalement Rose en se plaçant entre Lily et Aaron. Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous deux termine à l'infirmerie, il y a assez d'Alyne. Je ne veux plus réentendre parler de cette histoire avant que vous ne vous soyez calmés. Tenez-le vous pour dit.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, elle sortit sa baguette magique et désigna un couloir du menton.

- On descend manger et le premier qui ouvre la bouche, je lui coupe la langue!

Son injonction eut presque l'effet désiré.

Presque seulement...

Ni Lily, ni Aaron ne réabordèrent le sujet jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Normal...

Aaron les avait planté au milieu du couloir avant de prendre la direction de l'Infirmerie.

…

Aaron avançait à grands pas en direction de son cours de Potion et toute à sa colère contre James et Madame Pomfresh (qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser voir Alyne), il manqua de percuter de plein fouet une première année.

La jeune fille s'effaça au dernier moment et, alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour s'excuser, il reconnu enfin sa soeur.

- Emily?! Tu vas bien, je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il allait reprendre son chemin quand un détail le frappa.

Emily était de loin la plus sensible. En règle générale, quand l'un de ses frères et soeurs n'allaient pas bien, elle était dans un état encore pire.

Qu'elle se tienne devant lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un visage si merveilleusement lumineux qu'à n'en pas douter, elle vivait la plus merveilleuse des vies, n'était pas normal.

- Tu te sens bien, Emily? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi?

Il resta silencieux tant la réponse était évidente mais Emily sembla lire ses pensées.

- Tu es inquiet pour Alyne, pas vrai?

- Oui... Pas toi?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Non?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que cette escarmouche est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Emily eut un sourire des plus énigmatiques.

- Secret Poufsouffle!

Alors qu'il l'observait s'éloigner de sa démarche sautillante, Aaron s 'aperçut enfin que plus aucune trace de sa colère n'existait .

Remplacée par un sourire qui éclairait jusqu'à son âme.

...

- Puisque je vous dis que je me sens parfaitement bien! S'exclama Alyne tout en décochant un regard meurtrier à Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard.

- Miss Black, vous avez _traversé _une table cette nuit. Excusez-moi si je m'inquiète pour votre santé!

- C'est Miss Black-Malefoy! Et en l'occurrence, la table a plus souffert que moi! Vous feriez mieux de vous occupez d'elle et de me laisser sortir!

Les narines de Madame Pomfresh se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la colère alors que son teint devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que j'en décide le contraire! Maintenant taisez-vous ou je vous fais boire une Potion de Sommeil!

Alyne voulut répliquer vertement mais des coups secs sur la porte de l'infirmerie firent s'éloigner Madame Pomfresh.

La jeune femme bascula sur ses oreillers avec un sifflement mauvais, insensible devant les protections de ses muscles.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Son presque duel avec James. Les flammes sur son bras. Alexander Venbruck. Sa traversée d'une table en bois sous l'effet du champ d'attraction massif de James. Son disjonctage total.

Son disjonctage total...

Elle se passa une main dans ses longues mèches blondes. Un truc clochait sérieusement chez elle.

- Voyons Pompom, ne vous mettez pas dans de tels états... Vous savez très bien que c'est génétique cette histoire.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse!

- Alyne va vous rendre la vie plus impossible encore que Mélindra et Sirius Black réunis.

Alyne redressa la tête vers la porte en reconnaissant la voix de Remus Lupin.

- Elle avait plusieurs fractures quand on me l'a emmenée hier.

- C'est vous qui voyez, Pompom... Après tout, vous avez déjà soigné deux générations de Black acariâtres et insupportables... Vous n'êtes plus à une près. Vous saurez supporter Alyne encore... Combien de jours déjà?

Alyne vit Pomfresh se tendre de partout même depuis son lit.

- Miss Black-_Malefoy_, allez vous changer. Et dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis! Lui lança l'infirmière avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Alyne haussa les sourcils avant de sauter à terre.

Remus lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice.

…

- Merci d'avoir intercédé en ma faveur, Oncle Lulu! Souffla Alyne avec un sourire alors qu'elle embrassait son parrain sur la joue.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je dois beaucoup à Madame Pomfresh et elle ne mérite pas une telle épreuve.

- Et bien merci pour elle dans ce cas...

Remus eut un sourire et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa filleule. Alyne boitillait à moitié et semblait retenir ses grimaces de douleurs mais sans cela, elle semblait en forme.

- Sacrée dispute avec James hier, pas vrai? Dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Le visage d'Alyne se ferma et ses yeux se plissèrent. Remus nota une ressemblance étrange entre Lucius Malefoy et Sirius Black dans leurs mauvais jours.

_Sujet sensible, _songea-t-il avec une grimace.

Alyne devait penser qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire corsé car elle s'esquiva à la première intersection.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres... Il faut que je rattrape les cours que j'ai manqué aujourd'hui. A plus, Remus... Et encore merci pour l'infirmière.

Remus la regarda s'éloigner à grands pas avec un regard triste. Alyne savait fuir presque aussi bien que sa mère désormais.

…

Alyne marchait dans un couloir de l'aile est particulièrement désert et silencieux. Elle espérait ainsi ne croiser personne pendant un bon moment.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Loin de l'étrange phénomène qui c'était passé le nuit dernière, c'était surtout le problème de James qui l'inquiétait.

Elle le connaissait. Très bien même. S'il pensait avoir une chance, la plus infime soit-elle, de la faire changer d'avis, il la tenterait.

Et le petit échange qu'ils avaient eu hier lui avait certainement prouvé que cette chance, il l'avait. Et qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si infime que ça.

Alyne cherchait donc un moyen de mettre les choses au clair avec celui qu'elle devait considérer comme son ancien meilleur ami. Elle savait très bien que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne sortait pas avec des amis, jamais. Et James méritait quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle. Quelqu'un qui ne le ferait pas souffrir en le larguant au bout de quelques semaines.

James Potter était droit, honnête. Il lui fallait au moins une fille capable d'en faire autant.

Et elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Du moins pas vraiment.

Alors même si ça lui faisait mal de couper tout lien avec James, il allait falloir s'y résoudre. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Pour tout le monde.

- Tiens, t'es déjà sortie, Aly'?

Alyne sursauta vivement en entendant une voix l'interpeller. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner la silhouette de James derrière elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_Le plus tôt sera le mieux... _Songea-t-elle en se retournant.

- Quoi? Tu as déjà une autre idée brillante en tête pour m'y renvoyer? Cracha-t-elle fortement en plantant un regard noir dans le sien.

James cligna des yeux et son sourire engageant tomba. Alyne nota son inquiétude sincère et son air désolé.

Une partie d'elle avait envie de se radoucir mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Je suis désolé Alyne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Je... Tu vas bien, au moins?

- Il est un peu tard pour s'inquiéter de ma santé, Potter.

...

James rouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Alyne lui tournait déjà le dos et s'éloignait d'un pas qui se voulait sec et rapide.

Il resta quelques secondes figé alors que son coeur jouait une symphonie désaccordée, hésitant entre la colère et la douleur. Douleur de se faire jeter par sa meilleure amie aussi sèchement, sans qu'elle ne semble désolée. Colère qu'elle ignore aussi volontiers ses sentiments, qu'elle n'écoute même pas ses excuses.

Seulement, entre la colère et la douleur, il apparaissait que seule la colère la faisait réagir.

Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambée et lui attrapa le bras.

Alyne se retourna vers lui vivement et tira sur son bras avec force.

- Lâche-moi! Grogna-t-elle en plantant un regard purement meurtrier dans le sien. James ne vit qu'un océan de cendres derrière ses yeux bleus.

Le feu était éteint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy? Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer? Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas un frisson de froid qu'il avait sentit naître sous ses doigts. Les flammes qui avaient entouré sa main n'avaient rien à voir avec une tentative de défense de la part d'Alyne. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, il avait eu l'impression que les flammes étaient chargées de sentiments...

Plutôt torrides pour tout dire.

Qui avaient naturellement trouvé écho en lui.

Alyne bascula la tête en arrière et un rire métallique s'échappa de sa gorge.

Quand elle se redressa, James ne pu que noter le changement...

Sa peau semblait plus brune, ses lèvres avaient la couleur éteinte des braises et une flamme dure dansait dans ses yeux.

Elle avait un regard de prédateur.

- Ça t'intrigue ce qu'il s'est passé hier, pas vrai Jimmy? Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant à son tour.

James sentit son corps se tendre alors que le souffle brûlant d'Alyne lui effleurait le visage. Elle eut un sourire dur et colla sa joue bouillante contre la sienne.

- Pour répondre à ta question, Potter, je n'ai rien à craindre. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier est juste un malencontreux concours de circonstances... Je venais de passer une exquise partie de sexe avec Alexander Venbruck... Mon sang devait être encore chaud... Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

James était tétanisé par la voix d'Alyne. Chacun de ses mots était un nouveau poignard qui s'enfonçait dans son coeur déjà meurtrit alors que malgré lui, la scène se rejouait dans son esprit.

Alyne dans les bras de ce Venbruck était une vision qui à elle seule aurait réussi à lui déchirer le coeur.

Alyne effleura sa joue de ses lèvres et James sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps.

- Il ne fallait pas plus qu'un peu de testostérone pour m'enflammer hier...

Elle le dévisagea, son sourire en coin s'élargit.

- Et tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu es en colère, Jimmy...

James ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières alors qu'il relâchait le bras d'Alyne. Il aurait préféré être partout plutôt qu'ici. Alyne ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il sentait toujours son souffle brûlant sur ses lèvres. Son corps près du sien et pourtant si loin.

Entre ses côtes, son coeur battait furieusement quand les larmes essayaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'Alyne était... enfin que sa meilleure amie ne la considérerait jamais comme plus que ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Un ami, rien qu'un ami.

- Il ne faut jamais prendre ses désirs pour la réalité, Potter.

James resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle s'éloigne. Que le cauchemar prenne fin.

Elle fit enfin un pas en arrière et James ne pu retenir un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Arrête de t'accrocher, James. Il n'y aura jamais de toi et moi. En souvenir de notre amitié, oublie-moi et oublie ces sentiments qui te font tant de mal. Ça ne servira à rien.

Elle commença à s'éloigner et James cru rêver ses dernières paroles.

- Sache que je t'aime toujours autant qu'avant et que si je m'éloigne, ce n'est que pour ton bien. Garde toi, Jimmy. Garde toi et oublie.

Les pas d'Alyne résonnèrent longtemps dans le couloir solitaire de l'aile est du château de Poudlard, comme un échos aux battements de coeur de James.

Mais la colère et la douleur s'étaient envolés de son esprit.

A ses oreilles vibraient encore les mots de sa meilleure-amie.

Des mots où résonnaient encore une peur tacite et vaillamment cachée.

La faille où James s'était accroché avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Alyne ne vit jamais le sourire victorieux qui étira les lèvres de James Potter après qu'elle l'eut laissé dans le couloir solitaire de l'aile est.

…

Aaron avait décidé de s'octroyer un moment tranquille dans les couloirs glacials du château en compagnie de Twyla. Juda et Kim avaient décliné son invitation. Le premier avait promis à sa petite amie de passer la soirée avec elle et Kim devait s'acquitter de ses devoirs de Préfète.

Ils avaient fini par s'installer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Aaron avait sortit sa guitare et jouait des airs sorciers populaires en feintant de ne pas faire attention aux fausses notes de Twyla. La jeune femme criait plus qu'elle ne chantait mais sa bonne volonté et son sourire faisaient plaisir à voir. Aaron se sentait bien mieux avec elle que dans l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans le club des Six.

L'accident entre Alyne et James n'avait rien arrangé et Aaron préférait s'éloigner aujourd'hui de peur de dire ou de faire une incommensurable bêtise.

Sa colère contre James n'était que retombée et même si Alyne était définitivement hors de danger, il lui en voulait encore de s'être emporté de la sorte.

Il essayait de suivre Twyla et sa version de _Wizardly Wenesday _quand James passa devant lui. Ses doigts se figèrent sur les cordes de la guitare et il ne pu s'empêcher de suivre le jeune Potter des yeux.

James marchait à grands pas, les poings serrés et son visage fermé aurait fait reculer Voldemort lui-même.

Twyla haussa un sourcil et fixa James à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné à l'angle de leur couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend au Gryffy?

Aaron se leva d'un bon et jeta presque sa guitare dans les bras de son amie.

- Tu me gardes ça s'il te plaît! Je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'est -encore- passé!

Twyla réceptionna l'instrument tant bien que mal avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Tu me raconteras? Lança-t-elle au jeune homme alors qu'il courrait presque pour rattraper James Potter.

Devant le silence d'Aaron, elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la guitare de bois clair.

Bientôt, des accords approximatifs et des notes abstraites emplirent le couloir, couvrant à peine la voix trop forte de la Serpentarde...

…

Aaron déboucha au sommet de la tour Noire sans prendre la peine de se montrer discret. Il avait rapidement perdu James de vue mais il n'avait même pas eu besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la Carte du Maraudeur pour savoir que le jeune Potter serait ici.

Il s'approcha de la silhouette assise sur le parapet avec hochement de tête défaitiste.

Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'Alyne s'était enfermée dans une bulle de silence et de douleur. L'absence de réaction de la part de James le conforta sur le fait qu'il c'était encore passé quelque chose entre eux.

Rejetant la chape de fatigue qui menaçait déjà se d'écraser sur lui, il s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. James releva la tête en sursautant.

Aaron ignora superbement les yeux rouges du jeune homme tout comme son teint pâle et lui offrit un sourire.

- Si même les Potter commencent à envahir cette tour, elle ne sera bientôt plus jamais tranquille...

James cligna des yeux, peu décidé à sourire à la plaisanterie.

Aaron ne releva pas et se contenta de lui tendre une bouteille de Bierraubeure, tout juste sortie de le cuisine des Elfs.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus fort... Il semblerait que le sortilège empêchant l'alcool d'entrer à Poudlard soit toujours d'actualité.

Un léger sourire en coin étira les lèvres de James alors qu'il se saisissait de la bouteille.

- Merci d'avoir essayé, dit-il d'une voix encore rauque.

- De rien, Potter, sourit Aaron en portant sa Bierraubeure à ses lèvres.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, à peine troublé par les bruits de la nuit.

Aaron détailla James du regard avant de parler. Le Gryffonfor fixait ses mains d'un air vide mais il nota son visage décidé et ses épaules droites. Et il était suffisamment observateur pour remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une façade.

Il haussa un sourcil intéressé.

- James, tu es vraiment certain d'aimer Alyne? Demanda Aaron avec sérieux après de longues minutes.

Il s'attendait à ce que James le fusille du regard mais son meilleur ami se contenta de sourire tristement.

- Oui. Et c'est bien ça le problème, pas vrai?

- Ce n'est un problème que pour Alyne. Depuis quand?

James soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. Un bon bout de temps... Et dire que quand on était petits, c'était elle qui voulait se marier avec moi, et moi qui ne voulait pas. J'aurais dû lui faire ma demande à cette époque là, ça m'aurait évité pas mal de problèmes.

- Je suis convaincu que ma véritable Jumelle est encore là, cachée sous la cendre. Mais Alyne est bien décidée à ne pas accepter d'aide. Même de moi.

James se passa une main à travers sa collection d'épis et retourna à son silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir?

- J'ai enflammé Alyne et ça l'a fait disjoncter, répondit James, son regard fixé au loin.

Aaron haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous les mèches noires qui barraient son front. Alyne était en symbiose avec le feu depuis sa naissance et des phénomènes étranges liés à ses émotions apparaissaient de temps en temps.

- C'est à dire enflammée?

- Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, souffla James.

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et ses paroles semblaient être plus pour lui-même que pour Aaron.

- C'est de ça que vous avez discuté toute à l'heure?

- Presque, répondit James froidement.

Aaron fronça les sourcils. Sujet sensible, terrain dangereux... Mais passage obligé.

- Que t'a-t-elle donné comme explication?

- Tu lui demanderas.

- Je préférerais que tu me le dises maintenant. Alyne serait largement capable de me donner une autre version voir pas de version du tout. Et je pourrais te dire si elle a menti.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait que tu entendes la voix des personnes pour ça?

- On parle d'Alyne.

James serra la mâchoire mais sous le regard insistant de son meilleur ami d'enfance, il finit par cracher le morceau.

- Elle revenait d'une de ses célèbres parties de jambes en l'air et d'après elle, il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour que son sang se réchauffe si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Aaron eut un sourire désolé quand il croisa le regard distant de James. Les paroles d'Alyne l'avaient blessé plus qu'il n'était capable de l'admettre.

- Et pour les flammes?

- Même réponse.

- Je veux dire, c'était quel genre de flammes?

- Orangées rouges...

- De véritables flammes?

- Non... Enfin je veux dire, elles ne dégageaient pas de chaleur, elles ne brûlaient pas. C'était comme si... Comme si elles étaient chargées de sentiments.

A la grande surprise de James, un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Aaron.

- Quoi?

- Tu as réveillé la flamme qui dormait. Alyne a lâché son masque hier soir.

- Elle a menti alors?

- Non mais ça a aidé à la chose. Tu peux en remercier Venbruck.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Alyne. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça a cassé en elle. Mais depuis, elle est incapable de mettre son coeur à nu, de se confier, de faire confiance. Et par dessus tout, elle ne croit plus en l'amour. C'était couru d'avance que tu te ferais jeter...

- Je ne vais pas en rester là!

- C'est précisément pour ça que tu t'es refait jeter aujourd'hui: Alyne sait parfaitement que tu es au moins aussi têtu qu'elle.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne ressent pas uniquement que de l'amitié pour moi.

- Moi j'en suis convaincu. Mais c'est elle qui faut mettre devant le fait accomplit.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question...

- Je sais.

- Tu sais? Et tu vas me laisser faire?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Ma Jumelle me manque depuis trop longtemps et je suis prêt à tout pour la retrouver à nouveau. Mais il va te falloir beaucoup de patience, elle ne se laissera pas faire.

James eut un sourire carnassier.

- Il ne sera pas dit que moi, James Potter, deuxième du nom, abandonnera à la première difficulté. Mon grand-père a tenu sept ans. Je peux bien au moins l'égaler.

- Bon courage dans ce cas, souffla Aaron.

Mais déjà le jeune homme était retourné à sa contemplation de l'horizon, un sourire carnassier toujours collé aux lèvres.

…

Sarah aperçu Simon et Emily entrer dans le repère des Maraudeurs malgré leur tentative de discrétion. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'ils avaient dix minutes de retard... Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs... Emily lui offrit un sourire innocent et prit place entre Molly et Kiara.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de se tourner vers le reste de son groupe de recherches. Rose leur avait confier la tâche de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur la Légende des Sept Portes et Sarah comptait bien organiser les choses de telles sortes à trouver une solution pour cette maudite Porte Noire.

- Bien. Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que nous faisons des recherches sur la Légende. On a commencé par se fier au hasard et ça a plutôt bien marché jusqu'ici. Seulement, il va falloir procéder méthodiquement si on veut arriver à quelque chose de concret.

La jeune fille échangea un regard avec Molly Weasley, la fille aînée de Percy.

- On a tous remarqué quelque chose: la Légende est universelle dans le monde sorcier. Et également dans le monde moldu, expliqua Molly.

- Terrien, la reprit Emily.

- Oui, Terrien.

- On va essayer de récupérer toutes les versions connues de cette Légende pour pouvoir différencier le vrai du faux. Et trouver une solution, continua Molly.

- Donc il faudra se séparer pour être plus efficace. Molly s'occupera des textes en grecs anciens ainsi qu'en égyptien car c'est elle qui maîtrise le mieux les langues mortes. Roxanne, Afrique du Sud. Aïday, Europe du Nord. Elzo, Europe du Sud. Emily, Italie plus spécifiquement. Simon, Afrique centrale. Kiara, Inde et Moyen Orient. Louis, Amérique centrale. Joyce, Amérique du Sud. Lucy, Autralie, Philippines et archipels associés. Je m'occuperais de l'Asie de mon côté.

- Qui prend l'Amérique du nord? Demanda Kiara avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Mélinda m'a écrit hier. Leurs parents l'ont clairement mise de côté pour l'élaboration de la stratégie de défense. Elle n'est pas la seule bien sûr: seuls Penny, Wyatt et Chris sont en première ligne. Les autres se sont dit qu'on ferait certainement quelque chose de notre côté. Ils en sont, bien sûr. Je lui ai envoyé un mail ce matin avec un récapitulatif des recherches et l'Amérique du Nord comme poste. Mélinda peut avoir accès aux mémoires de l'Ecole de Magie et Salem est une école très ouverte pour les intervenants extérieurs. Ils n'auront pas trop de difficultés.

- Les Halliwell rentrent dans la danse alors? Sourit Aïday en échangeant un regard complice avec Emily.

- Oui, répondit Sarah.

- Ça va saigner mes aïeux! S'exclama Emily en lançant un poings guerriers au ciel.

Sarah rit doucement.

- Certaines régions du globe ne vont pas avoir beaucoup de textes anciens... Toute l'Afrique notamment, remarqua Roxanne.

- Les sorciers africains n'ont aucuns textes pour être précis. Tout leur savoir est transmit et sera transmit oralement de l'aube à la nuit des temps. C'est un atout extraordinaire d'ailleurs. Ils ont probablement gardé une connaissance exacte de ce qu'il s'est passé et de la Légende des Sept Portes, répondit Simon avec un sourire. Ils ont une mémoire incroyable et un très grand soucis de précision.

- Et qui ira les questionner, monsieur le génie? Répliqua Roxanne.

- Des sociologues ont depuis longtemps étudier leurs traditions et mythes les plus anciens. Pour tout te dire, la plupart on parfaitement écrit ce que les sorciers africains apprennent pas coeur. C'en est presque navrant.

Roxanne eut une moue sceptique.

- La bibliothèque de Poudlard possèdent ce genre de livres au moins? Demanda Lucy, la petite soeur de Molly.

- Presque. Et c'est là que ça se complique. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil au registre de la bibliothèque: il y a en tout cinq rayonnages qui peuvent nous intéresser: Histoire Antique de l'Europe, Evolution Magique à Travers les Âges, Mythes et Légendes à Travers le Monde, Us et Coutumes de la Sorcellerie et pour finir, le rayons des Essais et des Thèses. Comme ce sont des livres peu lus, ils ont été mis de côté.

- Et pour la Réserve? Interrogea Elzo.

- Emily et Simon nous on ramené une bonne partie de ce qui aurait pu nous intéresser. Pour le reste, il faudra se débrouiller illégalement.

- Ce qui veut dire un tour de passe-passe? Génial! S'exclama Kiara.

- Au fait, où en sont les autres? Demanda Joyce, la fille aînée de Buffy et Lachlom Swift.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Sarah et la jeune fille regretta presque sa question.

- Il s'égarent sur une longue impasse. Allez, on a du pain sur la planche! Je dois faire le tris dans ce que vous avez déjà trouvé.

Sa petite équipe commença à se lever avec des mines peu enthousiastes mais décidées.

- Et n'oubliez pas, c'est dans les détails que nous trouverons une piste!

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie.

Sarah soupira et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Elle eut un petit sourire et plissa les yeux.

La machine ronronna.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vos impressions ?<em>

_Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, le tout est de les exprimer : c'est juste en dessous (vous ne pouvez pas le louper, je sais que a relooké l'environnement review). Ça ne vous prendra que quelques minutes;)_

_On se dit à dans deux semaines !_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse_

_Mis en ligne le 04/11/2012_


	23. Enrôlement

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR : <strong>

MAHA1959 : 

_Hello Miss ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis toujours cette histoire ! Alors, pour Alyne, c'est officiellement pour le chapitre 46. Oui, encore un peu de patience ^^ (à moins que tu arrives à deviner ce qui s'est passé en Russie avant :p). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

Tryphon21 :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Vraiment ! Tu ne peux pas avoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de suivre ta progression (tu as lu super rapidement en plus ^^)._

_Je profites de l'occasion pour répondre aux questions que m'a posée :_

_Pour moi, le fait de devenir Fondateur (ou Être de Lumière) n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir peur de mourir ou de ne pas accepter de mourir. Dumbledore a passé sa vie à oeuvrer pour le bien des innocents (les nés-moldus et la cohabitation moldu/sorciers notamment) et les Fondateurs travaillent dans ce sens à travers les Êtres de Lumière. C'est pour cela qu'il accepte (et puis, à mon sens, je le vois bien accepter aussi pour garder un œil sur Harry au départ ^^). Pour la part de Voldemort, je n'ai pas réussi à caser l'explication (ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé) mais en théorie, quand Mélindra transmet tous ses pouvoirs à Harry en se sacrifiant, elle détruit le bout d'âme au passage (Harry est littéralement imbiber par de la magie Blanche à haute dose). (Bon, mon explication est un peu brouillonne mais dans l'idée c'était ça. Je suis d'accord que j'aurais dû le caser quelque part... TT_TT). Les Fondateurs ont vraiment besoin que Mélindra accepte de devenir un Être de Lumière. Pour des raisons qui viendront plus tard, et parce qu'il faut un Être de Lumière puissant pour protéger les Halliwell. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore utilise l'argument « Tu pourras continuer ta vie comme si tu n'étais pas morte ». On s'entend, c'est juste pour faire passer la pilule. La raison d'être des Êtres de Lumières est de protéger et c'est ce que Mélindra sait faire de mieux. _

_Pourquoi Draco ? Bonne question. C'est de sa faute. Une sorte de prise d'otage. J'ai eu ce feeling en écrivant et une fois que je me suis faite à cette idée, je n'ai pas réussi à me la sortir du crâne (ce n'est pas un secret, à la base, elle devait finir avec Harry mais... Bof, les Black n'en font qu'à leur tête). Je vais juste plaider coupable : je voulais que Draco tourne bien._

_Pour ce qui est de Voldemort acceptant d'attendre, c'est vrai que c'est un peu facile. Mais j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que les batailles rangées et propres, ce n'est que dans ma tête que ça peut arriver. Avec du recul, je sais qu'il faudrait que je réécrive ça à l'occasion (c'est vraiment trop facile... C'est un de mes défis pour la Légende, gérer la partie guerre de façon crédible. J'ai du boulot)._

_Je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, non ? ^^ En tout cas, merci pour tes commentaires avisés. Le jour où je corrige, je ferais en sorte d'en tenir compte:D (je corrigerai un jour. Quand j'aurais beaucoup de temps devant moi ^^)._

_Enfin bref, je suis vraiment contente que cette saga te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça pour la suite. Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews._

Emily :

_Aloâ demoiselle ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir toutes tes reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement tes raisons. Les études, c'est chronophage mais on n'a pas le choix (et puis vu le nombre incroyable de reviews que tu m'as laissée en moins de deux semaines, tu te rattrapes comme une chef!). Un peu en vrac sinon : je n'ai pas encore fixé tous mes choix pour les parrains des Black-Malefoy, tu découvriras les autres dons des monstres au fur et à mesure, oui, mes Irtych ont pour cousins les Ims et les Groens (on n'oublie pas facilement d'où l'on vient) et je crois que James ne sera pas contre quelques supportrices (crois-moi, il n'a pas encore tout vu;))_

_Voili voilou:))) Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Salut la compagnie !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ? ^^_

_De mon côté, ça va. J'avance doucement avec la suite mais je vais finir par trouver le chapitre 51 dans les recoins de ma propre tête:D_

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre : il se passe du point de vue des adultes et je l'aime plutôt bien pour tout vous dire._

_Enjoy ? _

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

Mélindra se matérialisa au coeur de l'Acropole d'Athènes et observa les alentours avec attention.

Le ciel était sombre, obscurcie par d'immenses nuages qui masquaient les étoiles et un vent frais balayait le site historique le plus couru de Grèce.

Elle eut une faible sourire en repensant à sa première visite ici: elle avait quatorze ans, ses parents étaient toujours vivants et elle venait de retrouver son père.

Comme cette époque lui semblait lointaine.

- Mélindra, nous t'attendions...

Elle sursauta à peine et pivota vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller: les cheveux gris, la peau mat et les yeux plus bleu que ceux des vrais anges, il était l'un des rares Êtres de Lumière à l'apprécier.

- Bonsoir Raphaël. Sont-ils tous là?

- Presque tous.

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils suivirent le circuit touristique jusqu'à l'immense amphithéâtre à la gloire de Dionysos et Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de se redresser fièrement en apercevant les nombreuses silhouettes qui se détachaient à peine dans l'obscurité.

Ils étaient des centaines, peut-être même plus.

Des centaines d'Êtres de Lumière qui n'étaient là que pour une seule et unique raison: protéger.

Puisque telle était leur raison de vivre.

- Tant ont bravé l'ordre des Fondateurs?

- Oui... Ils savent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Nous le savons tous, d'ailleurs. Ils sont inquiets et ils veulent savoir comment protéger les sorciers et les sorcières qui leur sont assignés. Et ce n'est pas tout...  
>- Oui?<p>

- Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant parce que tu passes plus de temps parmi les mortels que parmi nous mais des Êtres de Lumière disparaissent, Mélindra. Chaque jour plus nombreux. Ils disparaissent, et souvent, leurs protégés les suivent.

Mélindra s'obligea à rester calme pour avoir une chance de comprendre la situation. Les agissements des démons de la Porte Noire n'était pas des plus habituelles, mais semblait toutefois s'inscrire dans un plan des plus simples: affaiblir les communautés magiques capables de s'opposer à eux.

Mais à part les Êtres des Ténèbres, aucun démon ne s'intéressait jamais aux Êtres de Lumière...

La certitude qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel s'immisça à nouveau en elle... Elle la repoussa une fois de plus.

- Les Fondateurs sont toujours isolés avec l'Aînée?

- Oui.

- Très bien...

Elle prit une dernière respiration et s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'antique théâtre.

Le silence, déjà profond, devint absolu.

- Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie d'être venus... Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me nomme Mélindra Black-Malefoy de Olympie et je suis l'Être de Lumière des Halliwell. Bien... Comme vous le savez tous, les Forces du Mal sont de plus en plus actives ces dernières années. Nous pensions à une nouvelle Source... Et nous nous sommes trompés. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins car nous n'en avons pas le temps: la Porte Noire est de nouveau active. Si nos premières déductions sont exactes, cela fait plus de cinquante ans.

Fidèles à eux-mêmes, aucun Être de Lumière ne broncha. Certains échangèrent des regards où se lisaient une douloureuse surprise ou un soupçon de peur mais Mélindra n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que l'attention générale se reporte sur elle.

- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas censés faire ce que je vais vous proposer mais nous ne pouvons nous offrir le loisir d'attendre les ordres de nos Fondateurs. L'équilibre de notre monde est en péril et pour la première fois, les Êtres de Lumière vont avoir un rôle à jouer. Chacun d'entre vous doit rapporter la nouvelle à ses protégés, c'est le premier impératif. Les Acathlants devront faire corps pour cette guerre et il est de notre devoir de les guider dans ce sens. Influer autant que possible auprès de vos protégés afin qu'ils rejoignent les Halliwell et tous ceux qui sont déjà en train de se battre. Nous avons la possibilité d'accéder à des savoirs diverses et de toutes formes. Nous devons faire le lien entre eux. Il est essentiel de rassembler tout ce qui a un jour était su sur la Porte Noire! Essentiel et même vital. Des questions?

- Pourquoi enlèvent-ils des Acathlants? Interrogea une voix féminine sur sa droite.

- Nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi mais le fait qu'ils enlèvent également des sorciers et des Elémentaires laisse à penser qu'il veulent nous affaiblir.

- Savons-nous ce qu'ils deviennent?

Mélindra tressaillit et pivota lentement vers la voix brisée sur sa gauche.

- Nous... Il est fort probable que les démons les... tuent. Nous n'en avons aucune preuve mais jusqu'à présent, il s'est révélé impossible de communiquer avec eux.

- Qu'ont décidé les autres communautés magiques?

- Les Elémentaires sont en train d'être prévenus et les premières missions de rapatriement commenceront bientôt. Les sorciers vont se joindre à nous, tout comme les moldus. Les Tueuses seront avec nous évidemment. Une fois que leur organisation remise sur pied, elles se lanceront à la poursuite des démons. Elles représentent notre meilleur chance pour le moment.

- Et quel va être l'objectif principal de cette union?

- Dans un premier temps, mettre toutes les communautés magiques en sécurité. Ensuite, nous unirons nos forces pour repérer et refermer la Porte Noire. C'est la seule solution envisagée aujourd'hui.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres questions et d'un commun accord, tous les Êtres de Lumière s'éclipsèrent par petits groupes. Mélindra les observa en silence, tentant de deviner si elle avait réussit à les convaincre, tout en étant parfaitement consciente que son détachement marqué n'avait pas dû jouer en sa faveur.

Raphaël s'approcha d'elle en silence et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- La peur qui te paralyse est normale, Mélindra. Elle nous paralyse tous et ceux qui ne ressentent pas l'ombre de cette peur en eux ne peuvent pas être humain.

- Nous sommes condamnés à perdre cette guerre. Il est trop tard.

- J'ai foi en l'espèce humaine et en la force de la Magie... Il n'est jamais trop tard et tu es la preuve vivante que parfois, des miracles se produisent.

- J'aimerai te croire, Raphaël. Vraiment...

Elle se dégagea et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

…

- Maman? D'où est-ce que tu sors?

Mélindra manqua de se rééclipser sous le coup de la surprise. S'obligeant à afficher un visage rassurant et un sourire léger, elle rejoignit son fils aîné autour de la petite table de cuisine.

- J'étais chez les Halliwell... Un démon qui leur donne du fil à retordre. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Répondit-il en croquant dans la pomme qu'il tenait à la main. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu mentais plutôt bien, par rapport à la majorité des gens?

William vit le sourire de sa mère tomber et son regard se fermer. Il connaissait suffisamment cette expression pour connaître sa signification:_ un mot de plus et tes oreilles vont siffler, jeune homme..._

Il ne se démonta pas.

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas? N'essaye pas de me mentir: il est quatre heure du matin et Papa est toujours dans son bureau. Vous passez votre temps à disparaître et vu la tête d'enterrement d'Harry quand je l'ai croisé hier, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à agir ainsi.

Sa mère le détailla durant de longues minutes et s'il ne connaissait pas les mots exacts de ses pensées, il les voyait tout de même tourbillonner dans son esprit.

- Écoute William... Oui, il se passe des choses plus ou moins sérieuses ces derniers temps et non, je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Ce n'est pas à toi de régler cette histoire et je te serai reconnaissante de garder cela pour toi. Tes frères et soeurs n'ont pas besoin d'être mis au courant. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

- C'est grave et ça ne me concerne pas? Et c'est grave à quel point d'ailleurs?

- Will... Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, je suis désolée.

- Maman, j'ai vingt-cinq ans! Je ne suis plus un enfant!

- Toi,non. Mais je n'oublie pas que j'ai six autres enfants. Tes frères et soeurs sont encore jeunes et il est hors de question qu'ils vivent ce que ton père et moi avons vécu.

William pencha sa tête et planta son regard bleu nuit dans le siens.

Elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle venait de trop en dire.

- La situation est donc semblable à celle d'il y a vingt ans?

Elle resta silencieuse mais la peur que William lu dans ses yeux valait le plus long des discours... Sûrement consciente qu'elle perdait la partie, elle se leva et prit la direction de l'étage.

- Ne leur dit rien, Will. Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait aux lettres que lui envoyait quotidiennement Aaron depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines. Que dirait sa mère si elle apprenait que la totalité de ses enfants et de ses nièces et neveux étaient déjà au courant?

Pire, qu'ils étaient déjà en train d'entrer en résistance?

Repoussant sa pomme à peine entamée, il se leva à son tour et regagna sa chambre. La nuit avait encore de longues heures devant elle mais il ignora superbement son lit et s'installa à son bureau. Aaron attendait déjà sa réponse...

…

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux à peine une heure après les avoir fermés. Elle bascula sur le côté et prit le temps de se blottir contre Draco l'espace de quelques instants. Quelques instants volés au chaos qui menaçait de l'emporter.

Draco dormait encore profondément mais son sommeil n'était pas calme et Mélindra voyait ses yeux danser sous ses paupières... Comme si son cerveau tentait désespérément d'employer à bon escient les heures perdues à la cause du sommeil.

Un coup d'oeil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était grand temps qu'elle se lève. Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous à six heures et elle lui avait promit de le voir avant qu'il ne parte convaincre les anciens résistants sorciers de la nécessité absolue de leur engagement.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et quitta son lit.

- Comment s'est passée ta réunion avec les Êtres de Lumière? Lui demanda Harry après lui avoir versé une tasse de café fumant.

- Je crois que ça a été plutôt positif...

- Tu penses qu'ils vont nous soutenir?

- Cela fait bien des années que l'allégeance d'un Être de Lumière va d'abord à ses protégés plutôt qu'aux Fondateurs... Ils feront tout pour les sauver. Raphaël m'a dit que des Êtres de Lumière disparaissent également depuis quelques mois.

Harry hocha la tête, à peine surprit par la nouvelle.

- Tu te sens prêt pour toute à l'heure?

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais aller trouver tous ces anciens chefs de résistances qui pensaient en avoir terminé avec les combats et leur dire que la Porte Noire a été rouverte. Je vais y aller et ils vont me croire. Quoique je dise, ils me suivront. Ils me suivront parce que je suis le Survivant et que j'ai une auréole héroïque au-dessus de la tête.

Mélindra lui attrapa la main et la serra fortement.

- Tu la mérites cette auréole, Harry Potter. Regarde-toi, tu es quand même là pour sauver la situation.

- Toi aussi. Ginny, Ron, Hermione et même Malefoy font pareil. En quoi suis-je différent d'eux?

- Parce que tu es le seul qui pourrait baisser les bras sans qu'on t'en veuille et tu ne le fais pas.

- Je n'ai aucune illusion sur l'issue de cette guerre, Black.

- Moi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas attendre la mort les bras croisés... Par principe, il faut que je complique les données.

Harry eut un soupir et préféra vider sa tasse plutôt que de lui répondre.

- Tu sais que je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'insister auprès d'eux?

- Ils devaient sentir que quelque chose de plus grave se tramer. Mes collègues non plus n'ont pas été surpris.

Il hocha les épaules et se leva.

- Bon courage, Harry.

- Merci, Mél'...

Il transplana.

…

Harry détailla le bâtiment face à lui à plusieurs reprises. Plus haut que large, il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une vieille maison étroite qui menaçait de s'écrouler droit dans la mer déchaînée qu'elle surplombait.

Il n'avait pourtant pas quitter l'Angleterre et Londres devait se trouver à moins d'une heure de route.

Pourtant, il était bel et bien au bout du monde. La vieille bicoque se trouvait isolée au milieu de nul part et Harry se demanda une folle minute pourquoi sa famille avait un jour acheté cette maison. Il n'aurait certainement jamais la question et de toute façon, elle se révélait utile puisque personne, pas même un démon dépressif, ne viendrait les chercher ici. Il se décida enfin à entrer et l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait à l'intérieur lui rappela vaguement la Cabane Hurlante.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la multitude d'objets fracassés autour de lui.

Alors il comprit pourquoi son père avait acheté cette maison, sûrement pour une bouchée de pain. Une fois Poudlard quitté, où les Maraudeurs auraient pu se réunir sinon dans une nouvelle maison hantée?

Un fin sourire amusé éclaira son visage alors qu'au même moment, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre derrière lui.

- Charmante la déco, Potter.

Il pivota en direction de la nouvelle arrivante et ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Juliette Odon avait été une résistante française des plus pugnaces dans le monde sorcier et nombres de Mangemorts étaient tombés sous ses sorts. Pourtant, rien dans sa petite taille et sa silhouette menue ne laissait présager à quel point elle était dangereuse. Et pour avoir collaborer avec les Aurors français ces dernières années, il savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait lui en remontrer.

- Alors? Demanda-t-elle finalement en redevenant sérieuse.

- Je vais attendre que tout le monde soit là.

- Le rendez-vous est dans une heure. Ils n'arriveront pas avant.

- Odon...

- Quoi? Tu me fais venir dans le trou-du-cul du monde alors que mes collègues sont engorgés par toutes ces disparitions en France! Lâche le morceau maintenant et...

Elle vit le visage de son interlocuteur se fermer à l'évocation des enlèvements inexpliqués qui touchaient le monde entier. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour deviner qu'ils étaient au coeur de cette réunion.

- D'accord... Qui est responsable?

Harry soupira alors qu'Odon faisait un pas vers lui. Il y avait dans son regard un tel défi qu'il ne pu faire autrement que de répondre.

- La Porte Noire. Tu en as déjà entendu parlé?

- La légendaire dimension d'où seraient originaire nos démons?

- Oui.

Un silence pensif succéda à ses paroles. Juliette Odon commença à faire les cent pas, une expression d'extrême concentration sur le visage.

- Très bien. Ils réussissent à nouveau à passer sur Terre et enlèvent tout ce que nous comptons d'êtres magiques... C'est cohérent... Ils veulent nous affaiblir avant de passer aux affrontements directs. Pourquoi on a besoin de rester en résistance clandestine?

- Notre Premier Ministre ne veut pas entendre raison.

- Craven? Je le pensais un peu plus intelligent que ça.

- Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes avec lui depuis la Commémoration. Il agit sans doute par principe... Mais il fera pression sur les autres pays pour les convaincre que nous essayons de les manipuler.

- On?

- Hermione, Ron, Mélindra, Ginny, Malefoy et moi.

- Les Fondateurs des _Enfants de Lillendrine _auraient la prétention de devenir dictateurs?

- Selon lui...

- Les politiques sont tous les mêmes. Je toucherai deux mots de cette histoire à mon chef.

- Il ne nous sera d'aucune aide.

- Je parle d'Éric Cerclier, Potter. Il pense très sincèrement que les politiciens descendent directement du poisson rouge et qu'ils en ont gardé le cerveau. Il se fichera bien que notre Président ne lui donne pas le feu vert. Si lutter contre la Porte Noire lui permet de mettre la main sur les responsables de ces enlèvements, pense bien qu'il le fera. Tu en as parlé à tes Horreurs?

- Aurors. Pas encore.

- Et tu attends quoi? Tu es leur chef.

- Craven me met des bâtons dans les roues.

- Ah ouais? A l'occasion, je dirai à mon chef de te donner des cours sur la meilleure façon de berner ses supérieurs.

Harry se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux... Craven se fichait bien du département des Aurors et la seule personne qu'il avait véritablement dans le collimateur pour le moment était Hermione. La réalité était beaucoup moins glorieuse à vrai dire. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait encore rien dit à ses hommes était bel et bien parce qu'il était mort de trouille et qu'il savait qu'il perdrait la face. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour mener vers une mort certaine des personnes dont il avait la responsabilité. Tous seraient sûrement prêt à s'engager: la majorité des rangs étaient désormais formés par des anciens résistants reconvertis ou des enfants de résistants. Mais qu'ils soient ou non volontaires ne changerait rien à la situation.

- Tu sais Potter, je ne baigne pas dans l'euphorie non plus. Mais s'il faut se battre, alors je vais le faire. Mes camarades aussi. Il ne faut pas trop se poser de questions à mon avis...

Devant son silence, elle vint se poster devant lui et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la regarder dans les yeux.

Tout autre comportement aurait signé son arrêt de mort.

- Dis-moi, Potter. Si on ne fait rien, il se passera quoi?

- Des Hordes de démons vont balayer ce monde et ce sera la fin de l'Humanité.

- Charmante perspective d'avenir, n'est-ce pas? Tu comptes faire quoi, l'ami? Te rouler en boule dans un coin en espérant que les démons ne te trouvent pas ou au moins essayer d'organiser le monde pour que nous ayons une chance?

- Cela fait cinquante ans que cela se prépare. Nos chances sont infimes.

- Ouais, mais elles existent quand même. L'humanité a déjà réussi à les repousser, ces horreurs, non? On va pas se gêner pour recommencer. Alors tu redresses les épaules et tu fais honneur à ton nom et à ton histoire. Si tu es venu en perdant, retourne chez toi. Les autres vont avoir besoin d'autre chose qu'une mauviette pleurnicharde.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait de stupeur. L'espace d'une folle seconde, il revit Maugrey Fol-Oeil dans l'attitude de Juliette Odon et il se souvint de la première génération de résistants... Celle qui avait combattu par deux fois Voldemort. Ils n'avaient pas hésité quand il avait fallu reprendre les armes.

Sa peur allait-elle faire de lui un lâche?

Les souvenirs de la dernière guerre étaient encore frais, se relancer dans une bataille de cette ampleur reviendrait à les rouvrir. Il avait perdu tant de proches... Sirius, Tonks, Fred, Fol-Oeil...

Il y avait vingt ans, il s'était battu corps et âme parce qu'il n'avait presque plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Il n'avait la responsabilité de personne, à part lui-même. Mais maintenant... Maintenant il y avait Ginny et les enfants. Et Teddy. Et ses nièces et neveux.

Sa famille comptait plus que tout pour lui et s'il s'engageait maintenant, il les mettait en danger certain.

- Potter, la situation est bien plus désespérée que la dernière fois. C'est mourir en se battant, ou mourir tout court. Je ne compte pas leur faire ce plaisir. Pas après autant d'années.

Il réalisa que Juliette était toujours devant lui et que ses pensées avaient suivi le même chemin que les siennes.

Dehors, de nouveaux bruits de pas résonnèrent ainsi que des éclats de voix.

Juliette le fixait de ses yeux verts si semblables au siens, attendant de voir ou d'entendre sa décision.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, que de toute façon, son destin était lié aux combats et que si le sort s'acharnait, c'était peut-être avec raison.

Il repoussa sa peur dévorante dans un coin de son esprit, s'obligeant à ne plu lui accorder d'importance et se redressa.

Imperceptiblement.

- Qui sait, les miracles les plus inespérés sont souvent ceux qui se produisent.

Juliette Odon lui adressa son meilleur sourire en coin alors qu'un groupe de trois hommes passait la porte.

- Alors les filles, vous avez fait bon voyage?

Juliette reçu deux magnifiques regards noirs tandis que Georg Scholl, un des seize chefs de la résistance Allemande, se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Toujours la même, Odon... Toujours la même, grogna-t-il dans un anglais heurté.

…

William transplana directement devant la maison des Lupin et grimaça lorsque le vent glacial qui soufflait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard s'engouffra dans sa cape noire. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et fit sonner trois fois la cloche de la porte d'entrée.

Remus Lupin était l'un des rares professeurs de Poudlard à ne pas habiter au château, préférant l'intimité du petit village sorcier. Sa fille cadette, Violette, vivait toujours avec lui et c'était certainement pour cela aussi qu'il dédaignait son appartement de fonction.

La jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et William eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'elle se pendait déjà à son cou.

- Bonjour Willy! Tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-elle en le libérant. Viens, les autres sont là.

William ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut à l'abri du vent.

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa cape, il détailla Violette du coin de l'oeil: ses cheveux noirs remontés en une queue de cheval approximative, un casque en guise de serre- tête et un short orange fluo qui semblait défier l'hiver naissant, Violette se dirigeait en dansant à moitié vers ses cinq autres invités.

- Enfin, Black! On commençait à croire que tu nous avais oublié.

William offrit un sourire repentant à Emma Rogue, embrassa Mélinda Halliwell sur la joue en passant près d'elle avant de s'installer docilement entre Victoire Weasley et Alice Londubat.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu arrives toujours avec un quart d'heure d'avance à tous tes rendez-vous que tout le monde est obligé de t'imiter, Emma, répliqua Teddy à sa place. Salut, William.

- Bon, avant qu'on commence à parler... Quelqu'un veut du thé? Du chocolat chaud? Du café? Demanda Violette en éteignant sa musique.

- Du thé, s'il-te-plaît, Vi', lui répondit Alice.

Comme personne d'autre ne se donnait la peine de répondre, Violette résuma:

- Bien, donc du thé pour tout le monde. J'en ai pour une seconde.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de parler, Violette disparu en direction de la cuisine, heurtant au moins deux meubles dans sa course et à la série de jurons qu'elle lança par la suite, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle ait mit du thé partout en le préparant.

- Je vais aller voir si tout se passe bien, murmura Alice en se levant finalement. J'avais oublié qu'elle était maladroite à ce point.

Teddy rit doucement tandis qu'Emma faisait claquer sa langue.

La seconde promise par Violette se transforma en une dizaine de minutes sans que personne ne soit étonné.

- Alors, Black, de quoi tu voulais nous parler? Commença Emma une fois que Violette lui ait tendu sa tasse.

- Des parents...

- C'est à propos de leur tête de dépressifs et de leur étrange manie de disparaître sans explication? Intervint Alice.

- Oui...

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe? Papa ne veut rien me dire mais c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi préoccupé.

- Je sais... Ma mère est rentrée hier à quatre heure du matin mais m'a certifié que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Que je suis trop jeune pour être au courant.

- Ils essayent de nous protéger... Dit Victoire avec un petit sourire. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu, ça peut se comprendre.

- C'est certain... Mais revenons aux faits. C'est quoi l'histoire, Black? La Source? Un nouveau fou-furieux? Les deux?

- C'est la Porte Noire.

Sa réponse les stupéfia tous et même Emma sembla hésiter avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu veux dire, la Porte de la légende?

- Oui.

- Celle qui s'ouvre sur une dimension peuplée de démons tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres?

- Oui.

- Tu m'étonnes que les parents soient inquiets, grimaça la jeune Rogue.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et William le mit à profit pour détailler ceux qu'il considérait comme ses cousins.

Emma avait retrouvé son air impassible mais ne réussissait pas à cacher totalement son trouble... Déjà, il voyait ses pensées danser dans ses yeux.

Victoire avait saisit la main de Teddy et si chacun restait perdu dans ses réflexions, ce simple contact était pourtant essentiel à leur équilibre.

Alice était la plus pâle d'eux six... William la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était la plus fragile et il lui faudrait plus de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle.

Mélinda lui rendit son regard et il comprit qu'elle était déjà au courant. Peut-être depuis plus longtemps que lui.

Violette affichait une moue pensive et avait plissé les yeux, comme pour discerner une idée géniale qui les sauverait tous.

- Quand je pense que mon prof d'Histoire de la Magie m'a ri au nez la dernière fois que j'ai évoqué cette légende... J'espère qu'il se fera mangé le premier.

- Violette! Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Je sais bien, grand frère... Je sais bien. Mais ça me ferait quand même plaisir.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Will? Demanda Teddy en ignorant le commentaire de sa jeune soeur.

- Oui... Aaron et les autres ont découvert la vérité il y a peu et se sont lancés dans des recherches à Poudlard.

- Et comment se sont-ils aperçus que la Porte Noire était de nouveau active?

- Alyne est tombée sur la photo d'un des montres légendaires... Elle l'a tout de suite identifié.

- Reg' ne m'a rien dit pourtant... Marmonna Emma.

- Vous ne vous faisiez pas la tête aux dernières nouvelles?

- Si, bien sûr que si... Mais on a passé des accords d'entraide. Les trucs graves passent avant nos chamailleries...

- Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup à penser en ce moment, trancha William en repensant à la situation du club des six ces derniers jours.

- Ouais, James a envoyé Alyne à l'infirmerie il paraît?

- Ils se sont disputés.

- C'est bien fait pour Alyne... C'était évident que ça finirait comme ça son numéro.

William adressa un regard noir à Violette et tenta de réorienter la conversation vers le problème le plus urgent dans l'immédiat.

Mélinda le devança.

- J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres de Sarah ces derniers jours. Les recherches avancent pour leur deux groupes et ce qu'ils trouvent sera toujours utile. La question est ce que nous, nous allons faire.

- Comment ça? Ta famille va rester les bras croisés?

La jeune femme releva le menton et se tourna vers Teddy.

- Non mais je ne suis pas invitée à me battre. Trop dangereux. Seuls Penny, Wyatt et Chris aideront.

- Quoi? Tu as vingt-trois ans! S'écria Violette. Penny n'en a que dix-huit!

- On a eu un conseil familial hier... Ma famille va tenter de fédérer les Acathlants tout en aidant à mettre les Elémentaires en sûreté... Mais il a été décidé d'impliquer le moins de membre de la famille pour plus de sécurité. Comme mes frères et Penny sont les plus actifs dans la lutte contre les démons, c'est eux qui se chargeront des missions et ma mère et mes tantes vont essayé de trouver des alliés.

- Comment ça, mettre en sécurité les Elémentaires? Répéta William.

- Je ne sais pas tout mais je crois avoir une bonne partie des éléments: lorsque l'on a été attaqué il y a trois semaines, Mélindra a reconnu un des démons... C'était la première fois que j'en voyais des pareils. C'est un monstre qui donne froid dans le dos... Une parfaite machine a tué... Elle a réunit tout le monde le lendemain au Manoir. Ma mère, mes tantes, Penny, Wyatt et Chris... Hermione, Ron et les autres. Il y avait Faith et Buffy aussi. C'est comme ça qu'on a appris. Henry et Patty espionnaient la réunion alors... Ils ont dû faire pas mal de recherches puisque ma mère m'a dit que cela fait plus de cinquante ans que ça se trame. C'est la Porte Noire qui enlève toutes ces personnes à travers le monde. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais apparemment, le phénomène s'amplifie ces dernières années. Comme les Elémentaires sont les plus touchés et les plus fragiles, ils vont formés des équipes de sauvetages pour aller récupérer ceux qui sont le plus en danger. C'est en partie pour cela que les Acathlants doivent se serrer les coudes. Je sais que Mélindra a prévenu tous les Êtres de Lumière la nuit dernière... Ils devraient nous aider. Et Harry s'occupe des anciens résistants sorciers, Draco des moldus. Les Tueuses sont en train de s'organiser de leur côté...

- On se croirait revenu vingt ans plus tôt, souffla Alice.

- C'est exactement le cas. J'ai cru comprendre que votre Premier Ministre n'est pas de votre côté. Alors ils doivent se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord et les moyens du bord, c'est les réseaux de résistance qui se remettront en place bien plus vite.

- Et la lutte contre la Porte Noire dans tout ça? Releva Victoire.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Ils vont essayer de la localiser je crois... Les Tueuses en traquant les démons et en faisant des recherches.

- C'est tout?

- On ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus pour le moment, Teddy, intervint William. La Porte Noire n'a été scellée que par l'union des différents mondes. Il faut la retrouver et la refermer pour éviter le pire.

- Et retrouver les démons déjà là? Les tuer? Ce n'est pas ce que font les Acathlants d'habitude?

- Si... Mais supprimer les symptômes ne suffira pas cette fois. Il faut éliminer les démons à leur source. Avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout sur leur passage.

Un silence s'imposa à nouveau et chacun en profita pour intégrer les informations de Mélinda.

- Je suppose que nos parents ne nous laisserons jamais nous engager? Dit Violette.

- C'est probable, répondit Victoire.

- Et aider les plus jeunes?

William échangea un regard avec Mélinda.

- Ils ne font que des recherches pour le moment.

- Sur quoi?

- L'emplacement de la Porte Noire, le sortilège qui l'a condamnée, ce qu'elle contient. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas combattre pour le moment alors ils s'occupent pour ne pas végéter.

- Et bien, ils vont peut-être avoir besoin d'un coup de main de ce côté. J'ai accès à une très belle bibliothèque, susurra Violette.

- Et je connais quelques personnes du département des Mystères. Ils me doivent des services.

- Les Gobelins se font parfois fait remboursés en incunables de très grande valeur. Et je crois que je peux y avoir accès, continua Teddy.

- L'école de Magie n'est jamais bien loin, remarqua Mélinda.

- La Bibliothèque Magique non plu. Et mon arrière-grand-mère avait une très belle collection elle aussi, termina Alice.

Comme William restait silencieux, Violette se sentit obligée de reprendre.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour le moment.

- Il sera toujours temps de taper sur les démons quand nos parents retrouveront leurs esprits, soutint Teddy.

- Teddy, tu parles de ça comme si c'était un jeu! S'indigna Alice. Si la situation est semblable à celle d'il y a vingt ans, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie? Nous devrons risquer nos vies à chaque instant!

Le jeune homme prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Que se passera-t-il si nous ne pouvons pas stopper l'avancer de la Porte Noire? Demanda-t-il à Mélinda.

- Les démons déferleront comme une seule vague. Ils détruiront tout sur leur passage.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ça fait cinquante ans qu'ils préparent ça. Il est trop tard pour choisir si nous pouvons ou pas nous battre. Nous y serons amené tôt ou tard.

- Tu n'as pas peur?

- De quoi? De mourir? Il faut bien passer par là un jour ou l'autre.

La dernière phrase de Teddy les surprit tous. Sûrement parce qu'elle venait de Teddy d'ailleurs. Tous savaient par contre qu'il avait raison... Leurs parents s'étaient battus et se battaient encore aujourd'hui. Le choix des armes était en passe de devenir une tradition.

Et ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient incapables de tourner le dos à un combat. Quel qu'il soit.

- J'écrirais à Aaron dès ce soir.

…

Ron débarrassa d'un coup de baguette magique la grande table encombrée de cartons et y étala la l'immense planisphère qu'il avait apporté.

- Cette maison menace de s'effondrer, remarqua Buffy en faisant le tour de la vieille salle à manger du Manoir Black.

- Mélindra déteste cet endroit au moins autant qu'Harry.

- Ça peut paraître normal... Ce vieux quartier général est synonyme de mauvais souvenirs pour la majorité d'entre nous... Il semblait presque neuf il y a vingt ans, non?

Ron releva la tête et balaya la pièce du regard: les tapisseries tombaient par lambeaux, les rideaux de velours vert n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et le mobilier était mangé par les mites et les doxys. Le Manoir Black avait bel et bien perdu toute sa splendeur d'antan.

- Mélindra avait lancé un sortilège je crois. Elle est décédé entre temps, ça a dû l'annuler.

- C'est vrai que la petite Black est théoriquement morte. J'avais oublié.

Ron secoua la tête et sortit une deuxième carte de ses affaires.

- C'est là que se dérouleront les opérations? Lui demanda Buffy en reportant son attention sur la raison de leur présence dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Oui... Taïeb m'a dit qu'elle connaissait bien la région.

- L'Afrique du Nord et le Moyen-Orient n'ont plus de secrets pour sa Squade et elle.

La Tueuse retraça du bout des doigts le réseaux dense de points rouges, oranges, jaune, violet et bleus. Chacun avait un sens précis: Acathlants, Elémentaires, sorciers... mais au fond, ils signifiaient la même chose.

Disparu.

- Je redescends attendre les autres, dit-elle finalement.

Ron hocha la tête tout en continuant à observer la carte du sud de la Turquie. Leur première intervention se déroulerait dans la chaîne Pontique. La région était stratégique pour qui voulait passer inaperçu: montagnes, forêts à perte de vue, accès à la mer et charnière entre l'Afrique et l'Asie.

Le nombre de disparitions était inquiétant et il ne restait déjà plus qu'une poignée d'Élémentaires et autant d'Acathlants.

Il fallait agir...

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir le firent se redresser et il accueillit Ziba Taïeb, Chris Halliwell et Harry d'un signe de tête.

Comme si tout avait été dit, Ziba s'installa à sa droite et regarda la carte.

- Mes soeurs sont ici, dit-elle en désignant une vallée à l'ombre des montagnes. Nous avons repéré les environs toute la journée et il y avait des traces de démons. Nous ne savons pas encore lesquels mais ils sont nombreux.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Difficile de le dire exactement... Les traces sont anciennes mais je dirais une cinquantaine au maximum.

- Y-a-t-il une piste qui remonte jusqu'à la maison de Mama Whetu?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais nous ne l'empreinterons pas. C'est trop prévisible comme chemin. Nous allons couper à travers les montagnes et gagner la cible par le versant est.

- C'est une falaise à pic! S'écria Chris soudainement.

- Et alors?

- Je ne suis pas une araignée.

- Les deux sorciers qui ont accepté de se joindre à vous non plus, Ziba.

La Tueuse échangea un regard avec Buffy.

- Il faut s'adapter aux inconvénients de cette entraide.

- Vous pouvez vous séparer en deux groupes, non? Envoyez des Tueuses en éclaireuse.

Ziba fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai deux Araignes et une Fugace dans ma Squade. Elles seront sur place plus vite que nous et s'occuperont de sécuriser les lieux.

- Nous serons combien au total?

- Quinze de notre côté.

- Deux chez les sorciers.

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être plusieurs à tomber: je suis le seul à participer.

Ron hocha la tête et réétudia la carte.

- Et pour l'évacuation?

- Nous sommes trop loin du Royaume-Uni pour espérer avoir un soutien de ce côté-là, répondit Harry. Je pensais au Portauloin.

- Il faudra semer nos poursuivants d'abord dans ce cas...

Tous acquiescèrent.

- On programme le début des opérations au levé du soleil, décida finalement Buffy. Les démons sont moins efficaces de jour que de nuit.

Voyant que tout le monde était d'accord, Ron commença à ranger la carte et désigna le planisphère devant lui.

- Bien... Où en est la traque?

Buffy haussa un sourcil et pointa son doigt sur l'est de la France.

- Elle a commencé.

...

_Zoé leva une main en l'air, signe convenue qui ordonnait une pause et se laissa glisser sans un bruit au pied de l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée quelques secondes auparavant. Aucun bruissement, même le plus infime, n'accompagna ses mouvements et elle s'approcha des traces qu'elle avait repéré avec le silence propre aux rêves._

_Plusieurs jeunes arbres témoignaient d'une rencontre brusque avec quelque chose d'imposant et de rapide. Le sol était à peine marqué mais la jeune femme sentait l'oeuvre d'un sortilège. Une odeur sombre suintait de la terre. A sa puissance, Zoé pouvait dire que l'acte magique était récent. _

_Et effectué par un maladroit._

_Elle prit le temps de faire le tour de la petite clairière, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur tous les détails d'une forêt qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Si Buffy lui avait demandé de mener le groupe de tête c'était bien parce qu'elle était originaire de la région, non pas parce qu'elle était la plus brillante de ses Soeurs._

_Après une infime hésitation, la jeune femme fit quelques pas vers le sud-est. L'odeur du sortilège était toujours présente._

_Et un arbre plus imposant que les autres portait quatre marques profondes de cinq centimètres environ et parfaitement parallèles. Un sourire fugace éclaira ses lèvres tandis qu'un reflet argenté attirait son regard._

_Elle s'approcha et découvrit une maille d'armure faite de ce métal sombre, à la fois brillant et mat._

_C'est avec une légèreté digne d'une souffle d'été qu'elle se hissa à nouveau dans un arbre. Elle s'élança sur une branche, plusieurs mètres plus haut et retrouva la sécurité des cimes._

_D'un sifflement pareil à celui des mésanges, elle indiqua à ses soeurs que la course reprenait._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? <em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot : que ce soit pour des félicitations à me faire rougir ou une liste de critiques (fondées, je précise) à me donner envie de me cacher sur une île déserte pour le restant de mes jours, je réponds toujours !_

_On se dit à dans deux semaines, sans fautes si tout se passe bien._

_D'ici là, gardez vous._

_Merci de me lire,_

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 18/11/2012_


	24. De la Difficulté de Résister

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR : <strong>

Emily :

_Coucou miss !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review:D. Pour tes questions, tu verras dans la suite ^^ Je ne vais pas tout te raconter maintenant, sinon il n'y a plus de suspens. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu continues à aimer;). Bonne lecture ! _

Tryphon21 :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_C'est marrant, je ne connais pas du tout Warhammer... Je plaide donc non coupable pour l'effet miroir ^^ _

_Pourquoi Athènes ? Juste pour le site en fait. J'aime beaucoup la mythologie Grec (des fois que ça ne se soit pas vu plus tôt ^^). Concernant tes questions sur les Portes, il va falloir attendre la suite héhé ! _

_A propos de questions, moi aussi j'en ai pour toi : sauf erreur de ma part, je n'ai aucun personnage qui réponde au doux nom de Gabriel ou Emmanuel... (cela dit, j'ai pu mélanger mes propres pinceaux. Cette fic est un peu compliquée à gérer à cause de ça : j'ai quand même du monde à m'occuper. Et puis le concours... Le concours il compte énormément)._

_Voili voilou. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Alôa tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_De mon côté, ça va plutôt bien ! J'ai pas mal de boulot et du coup, moins de temps pour écrire (sans compter que le chapitre 51 est vraiment, mais vraiment sauvage)._

**_D'ailleurs à propos de ça, j'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle : je vais être obligée de passer à trois semaines de délais entre deux chapitres (mes examens approchent, j'ai un tas de dossiers à terminer et sans compter le reste alors...)._**

_Bref, un nouveau chapitre sinon. Il me plaît plutôt bien;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

Rose releva la tête et grimaça quand sa nuque diffusa une douleur lancinante dans ses épaules. Elle entreprit de la masser sans réels espoirs et griffonna quelques notes sur les morceaux de parchemin posés près d'elle.

Ce qu'elle avait trouvé durant sa soirée entière de travail lui tira un soupir, écho à son découragement naissant. Si elle avait compulsé avec son efficacité habituelle le vieux grimoire poussiéreux devant elle, elle n'en n'avait relevé que quelques lignes intéressantes.

Et dans ces quelques lignes, seules une ou deux allaient leur servir.

Elle soupira à nouveau et laissa son regard errer sur la Salle sur Demande: la pièce magique leur avait offert une immense bibliothèque... A moitié pleine seulement. L'immense table de travail était parfaitement éclairée par une lumière douce tandis que les sièges étaient des plus confortables.

Ils étaient tranquilles ici pour faire leurs recherches.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les silhouettes penchées de Lily, Regulus et James près d'elle, tandis qu'Alyne s'était à nouveau isolée dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

D'un geste de la main, elle repoussa les pensées qui menaçaient de la submerger et elle attrapa un nouveau livre.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande choisit cet instant pour s'ouvrir sur Aaron... et Alyne.

Comme si un sortilège venait d'exploser dans la pièce, Lily plissa les yeux, Regulus lança un regard des plus noirs à la jeune femme. Seul le visage de James sembla s'adoucir un peu.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de William, dit Aaron sans plus attendre. Il a vu Victoire, Teddy, Violette, Mélinda, Alice et Emma aujourd'hui et ils ont décidé de s'engager à nos côtés!

- Comment ça, s'engager à nos côtés? Répéta Regulus. On n'essaye pas de sauver le monde, on passe notre temps dans des bouquins! Pourquoi ils n'aident pas les parents?

Rose échangea un regard navré avec Lily avant de laisser la rouquine répondre.

- Parce que les parents ne les laisseront jamais participer! Réfléchit un peu, Regulus! On serrait sortis de Poudlard, on aurait le droit au même traitement. Ils ne nous laisseront jamais risquer nos vies dans une guerre. Ils nous l'ont assez répétés.

Aaron hocha la tête, comme pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Le peu de fois où la guerre remontait dans les conversations, le discours était toujours le même: _si une guerre venait à éclater aujourd'hui, je vous enfermerai sans attendre sur un nuage à mille lieux de la Terre. Vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus, _se plaisait à promettre Mélindra. Vu l'expression qu'elle arborait quand elle disait cela, aucun doute qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution.

- Et ce que nous faisons n'est pas si inutile que ça, Reg', ajouta Aaron en s'asseyant. D'après ce que Mélinda leur a dit, les parents se sont pris en main depuis presque trois semaines... Il y a eu plusieurs réunions et apparemment, ils ont décidé de protéger les Elémentaires dans un premier temps. Les Halliwell vont fédérer les Acathlants et les Tueuses vont tenter de remonter jusqu'à la Porte Noire.

- Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire?

- Et bien, des recherches. Ils ne peuvent faire que ça. Ils veulent retrouver des écrits sur le Sortilège qui a fermé la Porte Noire...

Un sourire dur étira les lèvres de Lily:

- Quand je pense à ce que nous sommes en train de faire, je sais que nos parents nous étriperaient. Et vous savez quoi? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là à feuilleter des bouquins plus vieux que le château lui-même!

Les cinq autres échangèrent le même regard, visiblement surprit par la tirade de la jeune femme.

- Ne te fiches pas du monde, Lily. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu le fais, intervint Alyne.

- Ah oui?

- Je pourrais te dire que l'on a ça dans le sang, que notre histoire est intimement liée au combat, à la résistance face aux Forces du Mal... Mais ce n'est même pas ça, au fond. Tu connais la vérité. Tu sais que la Porte Noire a été rouverte. Et en accédant au savoir, tu as pris pour toi les responsabilités qui vont avec. Regardes-moi dans les yeux, Potter, et dis-moi que tu serais capable de quitter cette salle et de ne plus jamais évoquer la Porte Noire, alors qu'elle va peut-être condamner l'Humanité!

Lily ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais finit par prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui lancer Alyne.

- Tu sembles avoir bien disséquer la question, Black...

- Oui. Je me suis aussi demandée si ça valait le coup, toute cette lecture...

- Et? Demanda Rose.

- Et bien, lire des bouquins est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas tourner folle. C'est déjà pas mal.

Rose soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'Alyne venait de résumer leur situation. Comment, en étant des enfants de résistants, tous autant qu'ils étaient, pourraient-ils tourner le dos à la vérité? Ils faisaient simplement ce que leurs parents avaient fait avant eux, sans même que cela leur paraisse insurmontable.

C'était juste normal.

Bien sûr, ils pourraient se mettre à paniquer, à déprimer ou à fleurter avec la folie mais ça ne servirait à rien.

De toute façon, c'était leur seul et unique moyen d'agir.

Et tout plutôt que l'attente passive.

- Que comptent faire William et les autres pour nous aider? Finit-elle par demander.

- Ils attendent nos ordres... Je sais que Sarah avait prévu de travailler avec les Halliwell. Mais Violette, Alice, William et les autres ont accès à d'autres informations que nous.

- Ils comptent nous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dehors? Demanda James. Elle ressemble à quoi, la situation?

- Ils ne savent pas trop...

- Et ils ne peuvent pas espionner un peu! Ça ne les intéresse pas ou quoi?!

- Tout doux, Lil'... On va s'occuper de ça.. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Je pensais leur envoyer une liste de nos pistes de recherche.

La proposition d'Aaron fût acceptée sans le moindre débat et sans attendre, le jeune homme se releva.

Immédiatement imité par Alyne.

…

- Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la volière? Lui demanda Aaron au moment où elle s'apprêtait à bifurquer en direction de la Tour des Gryffondors.

Elle fut tentée d'accepter mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée et après avoir passé toute sa soirée dans la bibliothèque, elle criait grâce.

- Désolée, Aaron... Je vais me coucher.

Son frère eut un sourire triste qu'il n'essaya même pas de lui cacher et s'éloigna rapidement.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules pour éloigner la vague de remords qui avait fait accélérer son coeur: elle avait bien conscience de passer de moins en moins de temps avec son jumeau et plus elle apprenait à vivre seule, plus aller vers les autres lui coûtait.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit derrière elle et sans avoir besoin de se retourner, elle su qui venait d'en sortir.

D'un formidable élan, elle s'élança dans le couloir et atteignit un passage secret avant même que James n'ait eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

_Tout a un prix._

…

Le lendemain matin, Sarah se réveilla en sursaut et mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler où elle était. La vue des quatre fauteuils de cuir usés, de la bibliothèque ployant sous le poids de livres et de son ordinateur tout juste en veille finit par faire écho à sa mémoire.

Elle s'était encore endormie dans le repère des Maraudeurs et à en croire son corps perclus de courbatures, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu.

Après plusieurs battements de paupières et autant de grimaces, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires ; triant approximativement quelques piles de parchemins et éteignant son ordinateur d'un simple claquement de doigts.

D'un pas encore abstrait, elle prit la direction de sa salle commune. A défaut de pourvoir se recoucher, elle allait au moins pouvoir prendre une douche et son sac de cours.

Le froid des couloirs de Poudlard termina de la réveiller et doucement, son cerveau commença à organiser sa journée avec son efficacité habituelle.

_Douche, petit déjeuner... Sortilège: il faudra que je termine ce dm de maths. Sissi fera diversion. Après, Histoire de la Magie... Sissi fera nos devoirs de Métamorphose je crois. Déjeuner rapide, mise au point des dernières avancées dans les recherches. Lettre à Mélinda. Et... Ah, oui... Arithmancie. _

- Bonjour Sarah! Tu sors d'où?

Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa qu'elle était entrée dans son dortoir qu'en entendant la voix claire de July.

- Repère.

- Tu y as encore passé toute ta nuit? Vous allez y laisser votre santé.

Sarah haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. De toute façon, il fallait bien mourir de quelque chose, comme disait Syrielle.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'attends?

- Bien sûr. Je vais te préparer ton sac... C'est toi qui est d'astreinte moldue, non?

Alors qu'elle passait la porte de la salle de bain, Sarah eut un sourire. July était une incroyable amie et elle était bien la seule à les soutenir dans leurs études moldues.

- Oui.

- Ça marche.

Comme d'habitude, Albus les attendait dans la salle commune et ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle ensemble. Sarah s'amusa comme à chaque fois des chamailleries des deux autres et à aucun moment, ils n'évoquèrent ni leurs recherches, ni la Porte Noire.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle.

…

Syrielle était assise seule en bout de table, penchée au-dessus d'une pile de feuilles qu'elle tournait et retournait sans faiblir.

Sarah échangea un regard avec Albus et July: Syrielle avait un teint plus blanc encore que celui d'Alyne, qui ne tenait pas la grande forme depuis son passage à l'infirmerie, et le sourire enjoué qu'elle avait toujours aux coins des lèvres n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

En arrivant près d'elle, Sarah lui arracha sa liasse de papier des mains. Syrielle sursauta et manqua de l'écorcher vive par la seule force de son regard.

Manqua seulement... Sarah était sûrement la seule personne qui pouvait la déranger de cette manière sans qu'elle ne pense à broncher.

- Confisqué, Sissi. Tu verras ça ce midi maintenant. Tu as déjà mangé?

- Non... Je n'ai pas le temps. Rends-moi mes affaires, Sarah.

Syrielle vit sa soeur jumelle les faire disparaître dans son sac avant de lui remplir son assiette avec autorité.

- Un-zéro pour Sarah, commenta Albus avec un sourire amusé. Du jus de citrouille Sissi?

Syrielle faillit exploser mais le sourire d'Albus Potter était des plus communicatifs. Elle sentit sa fatigue s'éloigner au moment même où sa bonne humeur naturelle reprenait le dessus.

- Volontiers.

De l'autre côté de la grande Salle, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins légère...

Rose finit d'ailleurs par abdiquer en se levant brusquement, abandonnant Regulus, Lily et James à leur air maussade.

A vrai dire, elle abandonna surtout Regulus et Lily à leur rancune intraitable.

Ces deux-là ne démordaient pas de leur position et faisait en sorte de bannir Alyne de toutes les façon possibles et inimaginables, pensant sans doute protéger James en agissant ainsi.

Pauvres imbéciles têtus!

Il n'était pourtant pas compliqué de voir à quel point James avait besoin de la présence d'Alyne, et plus encore à quel point James manquait à Alyne.

Mais personne ne l'avouerait, à commencer par les deux concernés.

Aaron haussa un sourcil surprit en la voyant prendre place en face de lui, juste à côté de Twyla Zabini.

- Tiens tiens, une Serdaigle en exil? Remarqua Juda Eliraz, plus sarcastique que jamais.

- Juda, laisse-la tranquille! Le rabroua Twyla en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa nouvelle voisine de table. Alors, Miss Weasley, que se passe-t-il à la table des Gryffondors? Ils refusent de faire leurs devoirs?

Rose lui jeta un regard en coin faussement noir et repoussa le bras de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Aaron qui, en observateur amusé, se gardait bien d'intervenir.

- Laisses-moi deviner? Lily et Regulus?

- Oui, j'en ai marre de manger face à deux pitbulls et une serpillière.

Sa remarque arracha des rires aux trois Serpentards mais seul Aaron lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

- Tu as vu Alyne aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas encore... Elle a dû venir manger de bonne heure et partir faire ses leçons.

- La Black-en-Chef est très forte pour se rendre invisible... A croire que le Choixpeau s'est trompé en l'envoyant à Gryffondor, remarqua Twyla.

- Tu parles... Elle joue la tour de glace mais au fond, elle est pire que tous les Gryffondors réunis, rétorqua Kim Dimes avec une grimace. Dégoulinante de bons sentiments et trop bornée pour se l'avouer.

Twyla tenta de ne pas montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec son amie et rejeta la conversation sur son sujet de prédilection.

- Bon, Weasley, tu mises sur combien de jours avant que la Black-en-Chef retrouve son cerveau?

- Je te demande pardon?

- Quoi? Tout le monde a déjà parié! Malefoy est convaincu que ça se passera avant Noël. Moi j'ai dit pas avant février. Juda et Kim pensent à la fin de l'année si on a de la chance. Alors, tes pronostiques?

- Tu as parié sur le dos de ta soeur! S'indigna-t-elle à Aaron.

- Twyla a parié à ma place.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va perdre et il me devra dix Gallions. Les affaires sont les affaires, Weasley.

Rose se pinça l'arrête du nez...

Avant d'éclater de rire.

…

James suivit Rose du regard alors qu'elle quittait sa place pour rallier la table des Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Demanda Regulus en se tournant vers Lily.

James vit le visage de sa soeur se fermer.

- Elle ne trouva pas normal que nous prenions le parti de James. Voilà ce qu'elle a.

- Quoi? Elle est du côté d'Alyne? Après ce qu'elle a fait?

- Stop! Intervint-il brusquement. Combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise qu'il n'est pas question que quiconque prenne parti dans quoique ce soit? Ce qui se passe avec Alyne ne concerne qu'Alyne et moi! Ce n'est pas le moment de se dévorer dans notre propre camp!

- Peu importe ce que tu penses, James. Je fais ce que je veux et j'en plus qu'assez de subir les humeurs d'Alyne. Qu'elle aille au diable.

- Lily a raison, James... Alyne est en rupture avec nous depuis ses études en Russie... Ça fait plus d'un an que ça dure!

James dévisagea sa soeur et son meilleur ami et réalisa qu'ils pensaient sérieusement ce qu'ils disaient.

- Alyne est aussi votre amie et vous n'êtes pas là pour la juger mais pour l'aider, souffla-t-il. Je pensiez que vous aviez une meilleur définition de l'amitié.

Comme si tout avait été dit, il se leva et prit la direction de la salle de Runes, peinant encore à réaliser l'ampleur des conséquences de sa dispute avec Alyne.

Certes, la tempête couvait depuis que la transformation d'Alyne... La jeune fille d'alors avait brusquement perdu son insouciance et sa joie de vivre pour trouver un masque aux traits impassibles et une prudence de chaque instant, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre avant de lier une relation avec d'autres êtres humains.

Sauvage...

Alyne Black-Malefoy était devenue sauvage.

Mais il était évident qu'elle agissait ainsi pour se protéger et la réaction de Lily et Regulus n'était pas bonne...  
>Bien que compréhensible. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Lily avait toujours eu à coeur de le protéger de tout et de rien. Et Regulus était la loyauté même... Il reconnaissait de moins en moins Alyne dans la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Les liens s'étaient distendus entre elle et lui et il devenait naturel qu'il lui témoigne son soutien en rayant Alyne de ses fréquentations...<p>

James se passa une main lasse sur son visage et entra dans la salle de runes après une infime hésitation. Peu d'élèves avaient choisi de poursuivre cette option après les BUSE's et ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine à peine.

Dont Alyne.

A peine un mois plus tôt, c'était certainement son cours préféré. Et de loin! Passer une heure en tête à tête avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance, à dire des bêtises et à traduire des textes dans des langues compliquées...

Etrange à quel point les choses peuvent changer en un mois.

Il repéra Alyne au fond de la classe et s'obligea à ne pas la rejoindre. Inutile de déclencher une nouvelle dispute... Et qui plus est, elle était plongée au-dessus d'un épais grimoire, ses yeux sautant d'une page à l'autre à une vitesse sidérante. Il l'avait suffisamment vu à l'oeuvre pour pouvoir affirmer qu'ainsi concentrée, elle avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait.

Il continua néanmoins à la détailler, notant avec inquiétude les fines lignes sombres le long de ses tempes, son teint toujours aussi pâle et le plis formé par l'inquiétude entre ses yeux.

Alyne semblait la plus affectée par leur découverte sur la Porte Noire et sa tendance à s'isoler devenait telle qu'elle passait désormais la majorité de son temps seule.

Elle releva soudainement la tête et croisa son regard.

James vit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres alors que son visage s'adoucissait...

Puis elle bâtit des paupières, semblant regagner la réalité... Elle se détourna.

…

- Je suis inquiet pour Alyne.

Rose s'arrêta pour dévisager Aaron.

Il soutint son regard sans ciller mais la jeune femme lu dans sa détermination sans faille une réelle peur.

Et elle ne pouvait que la comprendre... Alyne jouait les funambule depuis ses études en Russie. Faisant preuve d'une désinvolture qui cachait mal une blessure profonde et loin d'être cicatrisée. Ils avaient apprit à accepter ses changements d'humeurs, son air revêche et sa mauvaise foi mais depuis sa dispute avec James et son passage à l'infirmerie, les choses empiraient.

Alyne les fuyait, passait son temps seule, plongée dans des bouquins qu'elle compulsait avec acharnement. Elle fuyait leur présence, leurs regards.

Et elle ne parlait presque plus.

La situation devait être critique pour qu'Aaron lui fasse part de ses inquiétudes.

- Elle... Tu ne penses pas qu'elle puisse faire une bêtise, pas vrai?

- Non... Je ne crois pas. Mais si elle continue à se refermer sur elle-même, elle va mal finir.

- Comment ça?

- Qui peut le dire? J'espère juste que James va réussir à la ramener sur le droit chemin.

- Qu'en dit Emily?

- Elle se garde bien de me dire comment vont évoluer les choses. Elle se contente d'observer la chute d'Alyne avec un sourire. Comme si c'était normal!

- Ça l'est peut-être...

- Alyne ne m'a jamais évité, Rose. J'ai toujours réussis à la faire parler, même à demi-mots. La situation n'est pas normal.

Rose eut un petit sourire en avisant le visage blessé d'Aaron. Alyne n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas nouveau mais le fait qu'elle se détourne de lui était inédit.

Et cela semblait blesser Aaron dans sa fierté...

- Moi, je fais confiance à Emily. Et ce n'est pas parce que ta soeur ne te parle plus que c'est la fin du monde. Alyne est une teigne et je me demande parfois que ce James peut lui trouver.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Rose.

- Moi non plus. Laisse-là vivre sa vie, elle t'en remerciera plus tard!

…

Albus, July et les deux S entrèrent dans la salle de sortilège avec un enthousiasme mitigé et s'installèrent au fond de la classe.

Sarah profita que le professeur Docker ne soit pas encore arrivée pour commencer la lecture de la longue lettre que lui avait envoyé Mélinda.

_Salut petite cousine,_

_C'est officiel: mes frères sont deux crétins dégénérés et je ne peux décemment pas partager leur sang vu le niveau qu'ils ont atteint. A ce rythme, ils vont bientôt trouver du pétrole dans les abysses de leur cerveau..._

_La réunion familiale a été un fiasco totale. Les arguments que l'on avait préparés avec les autres n'ont visiblement pas convaincu les parents et je reste exclue des opérations sur le terrain, avec ordre de tenir mes oreilles à l'écart des événements. _

_Toutefois, ils ont été assez honnêtes pour nous dire ce qu'ils savaient, même s'ils ne sont sûrement pas entrés dans les détails._

_Pour faire court: les premières disparitions remontent à environ cinquante ans, en Grèce. Les démons ont agit avec méthodes et discrétions, profitant des guerres sorcières pour commettre un peu plus d'enlèvements. Les plus touchés restent les Elémentaires et les Acathlants. Selon toute probabilité, le Royaume-Uni et l'Europe de l'Ouest ont été plus touchés du côté sorcier grâce à ce cher Tom. _

_Les têtes pensantes de la dernières guerre se sont déjà réunies et il a été décidé de tout mettre en oeuvre pour protéger les communautés magiques des enlèvements. Des raids de secours vont être menés à travers tout le pays pour aller chercher ceux qui sont le plus en danger. Ma mère et mes tantes se chargent de fédérer à nouveau des Acathlants à travers les Etats-Unis et de lancer les premiers accords avec les clans des autres pays. Inutile de te dire que Penny, Wyatt et Chris partent en croisade sur le terrain..._

_Autre chose, un peu moins drôle pour le coup. Monsieur votre premier Ministre n'a pas cru vos parents. Résultat, la résistance du Royaume-Uni sera mobilisée en attendant qu'il se décide à fournir des hommes. Par contre, le premier Ministre Moldu en est. Il va équiper les réseaux et faire passer le mot au reste du monde._

_Voilà pour les grands traits de l'histoire... _

_William nous a fait la surprise d'organiser une petite réunion avec Emma, Teddy, Violette, Alice et Victoire hier. Comme tu me l'avais dit, Mélindra n'est pas du tout d'accord pour que vous vous retrouviez impliqués dans cette guerre. J'ai d'ailleurs dû promettre de ne pas vous en parler... A d'autres..._

_Résultat des courses: on garde le plan de base. Avec la cousinade, on se charge de vous soutenir et William et les autres vont aider le groupe de Syrielle. _

_J'ai cru comprendre que les grandes réunions de négociations se dérouleraient dans le Manoir. Je n'y suis pas invitée mais je suppose que tu peux m'arranger le coup avec ton clone. Quelque chose comme des micros, ça doit pouvoir se faire, non? Patty me charge de te dire qu'elle a hâte de jouer les espionnes. _

_J'en reste là pour aujourd'hui. Pearl et Pauline ont prévu une première visite à Salem cet après-midi et j'emmène Patty à la bibliothèque municipale de San Francisco demain. Ils ont tout un rayon sur l'antiquité et compagnie. On ne devrait pas s'ennuyer. Henri va être notre coordinateur cette semaine. C'est lui qui est chargé de mettre ça dans l'ordre. Et ne grogne pas, le cerveau sur patte! Tu n'as pas le monopole de l'informatique pour ton information!_

_A la revoyure, cousinette._

_MH _

Sarah termina sa lecture avec un sourire aux lèvres et la tendis à sa soeur.

- Alors? Lui demanda Albus.

- Seuls Penny, Wyatt et Chris vont être dans le feu de l'action. Mélinda nous soutient avec les autres.

- Et elle sait quelque chose de la situation des parents? Il reste de l'espoir?

- Ils se sont mis en résistance, comme toujours... Mais ça ne va pas être simple... La clandestinité sera de mise jusqu'à ce que Craven apporte son soutien et ça ne va pas être demain la veille.  
>- Il est resté sur la Commémoration? S'étonna July. Mais quel crétin!<p>

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait dit pour une fois, sourit Syrielle en relevant les yeux de sa lettre. On leur refile notre tout dernier joujou?

- Évidemment.

- Quel joujou? Demanda Albus.

- Un transmetteur magique indiscernable et qui renvoie directement dans des casques. Le parfait outil d'espionnage.

- Et moi qui suis restée au temps des oreilles à rallonges, grimaça July.

- Elles ne sont pas adaptées à la situation pour ce coup-ci.

- Mélinda va espionner alors?

- Oui. C'est elle qui va avoir accès le plus facilement aux réunions puisqu'elles se dérouleront au Manoir. Une chance pour nous.

- Si nos parents savaient ce que l'on fait, marmonna Albus.

July posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui offrit un sourire en demi-teinte.

- On ne fait pas grand chose au final... Juste des recherches. Ce n'est pas comme si on fuguait de Poudlard pour partir à la poursuite des démons par nos propres moyens.

- On ne sait même pas si ça sert à quelque chose...

- Tu préférerais quoi, Potter? Oublié, faire comme si de rien n'était alors que tu _sais_? Tu as des responsabilités maintenant. On l'a découvert, c'est une chose. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais ne rien faire et plus tard dire: j'étais au courant mais je n'ai pas réagi.

- Non, bien sûr que non... Mais est-ce que ça va servir à quelque chose?

- Bien sûr que oui! Ecoute-moi bien: au mieux, on remonte jusqu'à la Porte Noire et on sert le renseignement aux parents. Au pire, on en apprend sur l'ennemi. Et entre ces deux extrêmes, on va peut-être croiser la solution qui nous permettra de refermer la Porte. Moi je trouve que ça ne va pas servir à rien.

Albus fixa Sarah pendant plusieurs secondes, peinant à faire le point...

Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la réalité de la situation. La Porte Noire avait été rouverte, c'était une certitude. Qui l'avait rouverte, comment, pourquoi, étaient des questions auxquelles il aurait bien aimé avoir une réponse mais pour le moment, il devait se contenter de suppositions plus ou moins réalistes et attendre le dénouement...

Qu'il soit heureux ou apocalyptique.

Mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait parfois ce qu'il le poussait à faire des recherches, à chercher le miracle qui les sauverait tous.

Il avait à peine quinze ans, aucune prétention de devenir un héros et pas la moindre envie de se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il avait juste cet héritage trempé de résistance derrière lui et cet avenir sombre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

- Tu te souviens, Albus, la deuxième année de Ron, Hermione et Harry? Lui demanda July, le coupant dans ses réflexions avec douceur.

- Oui, l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Et bien, c'est un peu ce qui nous arrive. Au lieu d'avoir une bestiole on en a peut-être des milliers mais comme le drame se déroule à l'échelle de la planète Terre, c'est plus équitable. Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient douze ans, c'étaient des Gryffondors sans cervelle, ton père entendait des voix, Hermione s'est fait pétrifiée... Ginny était envoûtée. Pourtant ils ont tout mis en oeuvre pour remonter jusqu'à la source du mystère. Comme ça. Parce que c'était ainsi. Je pourrais te citer leur première année ou même toutes les autres. Ils l'ont fait, c'est tout. Alors arrête de remettre ton existence en abîme et dis-toi simplement que toute corvée est bonne à faire.

Albus cligna des yeux, échangea un regard vide de sens avec Sarah et Syrielle avant qu'un fin sourire en coin ne finisse d'éloigner ses questions de son esprit.

Le professeur Docker entra dans la salle et termina de le reconnecter à la réalité.

…

Regulus releva brusquement la tête en attendant une chaise racler sauvagement le sol.

Sans surprise aucune, il vit James passer devant lui d'un pas pressé avant qu'il ne quitte la Salle sur Demande, non sans oublier de faire claquer la porte.

Tout en ayant la vague impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, il chercha une réponse dans le regard de Lily.

La rouquine, visage fermé et yeux plissés l'ignora royalement, préférant se replonger dans l'épais grimoire relié de marbre blanc qui était ouvert devant elle.

Inutile bien sûr de se questionner longtemps sur la raison du départ de James.

Cette raison était la même depuis la Commémoration, et elle avait même un nom.

Alyne Black-Malefoy.

Que la jeune femme les évite à souhait et cultive la solitude n'était pas pour le déranger plus que ça.

James n'en était pas ravi mais il s'était finalement résigné et semblait prendre le parti d'attendre un retournement de situation inespéré.

Seulement, Alyne était apparue au dîner pendue au bras de Wiggs, un sixième année de Serpentard et Regulus avait bien compris que le préfet était la nouvelle victime de son amie.

James aussi.

Comme un échos à ses pensées, Lily soupira en face de lui. Il secoua la tête et replongea à son tour dans sa lecture.

…

James marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'un bon pas, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à distancer ses problèmes.

Quoiqu'en pensent Lily et Regulus à l'heure qu'il est, il se fichait bien de voir Alyne avec une énième conquête. Depuis le temps que cette comédie durait, il avait appris à encaisser les coups, voir même à en rire.

Alyne l'inquiétait, et ce mot restait faible devant la réalité.

Lorsqu'elle était apparue au bras de Wiggs, il avait cru rêver.

D'abord qu'elle était de retour, même partiellement.

Puis le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar au fil de ses observations.

Alyne ressemblait à un zombi sous Imperium. Démarche féline et féminine envolée. Elle avançait mécaniquement, semblant à peine consciente de la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés.

Son visage était figé, son teint crayeux, des cernes violettes encadraient ses yeux. Oubliés les sourires tantôt enjôleurs, tantôt mutins mais toujours charmeurs. Les regards faussement amoureux et son jeu de perpétuelle séductrice.

Wiggs s'était pavané tout le long de la soirée sans jamais s'apercevoir que la jeune femme à ses côtés était prisonnière d'une tour de glace.

Pire... D'aucun parmi Rose, Lily et Regulus n'avait remarqué les lunettes sombres d'Aaron.

James accéléra encore le rythme et finit par arriver au pied de la Tour Noire.

Un vent glacial l'accueillit lorsqu'il déboucha à l'air libre et ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement la silhouette d'Alyne.

Assise contre le parapet, devant la plaque à la mémoire de sa mère, elle se tenait immobile, les yeux fermés, comme immergée en elle-même.

La lumière blafarde de la Lune découpait son visage sans pitié et James prit conscience que ses traits fins étaient devenus émaciés, comme si la vie la quittait au fil des jours.

Elle avait l'air si fragile dans le froid de l'automne écossais... Il s'approcha d'un pas, luttant pour rester à l'écart mais ne pouvant résister à son appel de détresse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où il s'agenouillait.

- Va... t'en.

Sa voix était rauque, preuve s'il en était besoin qu'elle avait déjà perdue l'habitude d'être utilisée.

James tendit sa main, voulu effleurer sa joue où roulait une larme silencieuse.

- Dégage, Potter. Je n'ai... pas... besoin de... toi.

Son bras retomba à mi-course et devant l'implacable regard de la jeune femme, il sentit son courage battre en retraite.

- Pars. Tout de suite.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Votre verdict ?<em>

_Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis : je ne mors pas et je réponds en plus !_

_Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle !_

**_On se dit à dans trois semaines ?_**

_Prenez soin de vous;)_

_Orlane, scribouilleusement vôtre_

_Mis en ligne le 02/12/2012_


	25. Au Coeur de la Forêt

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR : <strong>

Tryphon21 :

_Aloâ ! Tu vas bien ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Désolée pour ces changements successifs de points de vues mais je n'ai pas toujours le choix... Il faut que je fasse avancer l'histoire ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture;)_

MAHA1959 :

_Hello Miss ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu continues à suivre cette histoire:D. Et oui, les jeunes ne sont si sages, ni obéissants (en même temps, je crois qu'ils ont de qui tenir, non ? ^^). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite;)_

Maman Bouba :

_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu as tout lu en une semaine ?! Pfiou ^^ Je suis contente que Mélindra te plaise (et que tu as réussi à la trouver attachante malgré ses petits traits de Mary Sue ^^). Tu supportes le couple Mél/Draco ? Moi aussi ! (Bon, je sais, tu l'avais sans doute deviné ^^). Les informations sur Lillendrine viendront en temps et en heure... Et je te promets même quelques surprises à son sujet (j'aime beaucoup cette petite). _

_Pour la résistance, moi aussi j'avais été étonnée que la guerre se limite à l'Angleterre : Voldy était quand même hyper mégalo. Bon, au final, la guerre n'a pas duré si longtemps que ça mais bon. (C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai rajouté quelques années de guerre dans ma version). Cela dit, je ne sais pas si tout ça est très réaliste au final... _

_Alyne est un cas... à part ! Elle n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas en court de route, tu peux me croire. Je suis contente que mes joyeux hurluberlus te plaisent ! J'ai essayé de les faire tous différents, j'espère que j'y arrive un peu._

_Voili voilou:) J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! A bientôt ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Aloâ la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous ? Les vacances se passent bien ? Le Papa Noël vous a gâté ? _

_De mon côté, il a été super cool (il faut dire que je suis un exemple de sagesse ^^). Votre scribouilleuse préférée va pouvoir passer en mode nomade : j'ai eu un mini-pc pour pouvoir écrire partout ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?! (Bon, ne rêvez pas trop quand même... J'ai mon concours à la fin de l'année alors le programme pour les 6 prochains mois est vite vu. TT_TT)_

_Sinon, pas grand chose de plus : je suis toujours sur mon chapitre 51 (oui, encore. Ce n'est pas faute de m'y consacrer tous les week-ends. En même temps, il fait presque 16 pages et je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. Même si j'en vois presque le bout). _

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre (il me semble que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ? ^^). Alors je vous préviens, il change un peu des autres... Mais je l'aime bien ! J'espère que vous aimerez..._

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Harry se frotta les mains avec énergie, veine tentative pour éloigner le froid mordant qui l'engourdissait.

Il jeta un énième coup d'oeil à Draco non loin de lui et soupira.

Son ancien ennemi se tenait parfaitement droit, ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas.

Certes, la situation n'était pas de celles qui donnent envie de rire et depuis une semaine, Harry avait envie de tout sauf de rire, mais une parole de temps en temps ne faisait de mal à personne.

Si sa poitrine ne s'était pas soulevée de temps en temps, Harry aurait très bien pu faire le guet aux pieds d'une statue sans que cela ne change rien à sa situation.

L'imitant un instant, il observa le bout de la ruelle sordide où ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Tyler Poniewozik, l'un des chefs de la résistance moldue, parmi les plus célèbres.

Personne.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient et il aurait bien aimé demander des comptes à Malefoy...

Si seulement celui-ci ne lui avait pas fait très clairement comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise.

Une seule explication à cette soudaine remise au goût du jour de leurs vieilles rancunes: James et Alyne s'étaient disputés deux jours plus tôt et la confrontation s'était soldée par un séjour à l'infirmerie pour la jeune femme.  
>A ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Malefoy le tenait pour premier responsable de la bêtise de son fils.<p>

Ridicule.

Alyne était au moins aussi fautive si vous vouliez son avis.

Fichus Black!

Il fût coupé dans ses réflexions par des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Par pur réflexe, il sortit sa baguette et attendit.

La silhouette d'un homme de grande taille finit par se dessiner dans la nuit noire et Poniewozik fût devant eux.

Le crâne rasé, la démarche raide et une boucle d'oreille hideuse qui n'était rien d'autre que la balle d'une arme de petit calibre.

L'homme n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Salut, grogna-t-il.

Malefoy et lui hochèrent la tête.

- Désolé pour le retard. Un de mes collègues a mis du temps à trouver la planque. Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire.

Ils traversèrent une partie de Londres avant que Poniewozik ne rentre sur le chantier d'un immeuble à la moitié de sa construction.

Une dizaine de personnes les y attendaient déjà et Malefoy prit le temps de tous les saluer.

- Merci d'être venus, dit-il finalement en se plaçant au centre de la petite pièce encombrée de matériel de construction.

- Alors Malefoy, c'est quoi cette fois-ci? Un nouveau monomaniaque? Intervint immédiatement Poniewozik. J'ai pas de temps à perdre mon gars. Surtout si je dois réunir les camarades.

Malefoy acquiesça et se tourna vers lui.

Il commença à raconter.

...

Aucune parole, aucun cri, n'accueillit ses révélations. Harry se demandait même s'ils l'avaient écouté ce qu'il avait dit avant de comprendre quelque chose en croisant le regard de la femme aux côtés de Poniewozik.

Ils avaient tous entendu et leur silence n'était que la partie visible d'une profonde concertation.

- Vos bestioles, elles sont dangereuses comment?

- Plus dangereuses que celles que vous avez déjà combattu, Tyler, répondit Draco.

- Ah ouais... Elles résistent aux balles?

- Aucune idée.

- Bien... Je vérifierai dans ce cas. Le premier Ministre vous a cru?

- Oui.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un de cet imbécile fait preuve d'intelligence. Mais c'est un bon point pour nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec sa bande de bras cassés?

- Convaincre les autres pays et nous soutenir dans nos premières actions.

- Et c'est quoi le programme des réjouissances?

- Le plus urgent, c'est de secourir les Élémentaires en danger... On les transfert dans le centre des _Enfants de Lillendrine _le plus proche en attendant d'avoir de meilleurs infrastructures.

- Il vous prête des soldats?

- Lorsque c'est possible. Et il va nous fournir des armes également.

Un sourire torve tordit les lèvres de Poniewozik alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec ses camarades de résistance.

- Tu auras la liste de tout ce qu'il me faut demain, Malefoy.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Elles commencent quand, tes opérations de sauvetage?

- Elles ont déjà commencé, Tyler.

…

Melati fut réveillée en sursaut. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange où des créatures sorties des ténèbres les plus sombres hantaient un paysage désolé, recouvert d'ossements, comme si la Mère Nature avait cessé de vivre.

Une main ridée se posa sur son épaule et la jeune fille se tourna vers son arrière-grand-mère, Mama Whetu, à la recherche de réponses.

Mais pour la première fois depuis que Melati était capable de se souvenir, Mama Whetu resta silencieuse, ses yeux étaient graves et son visage inquiet. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence puis lui désigna ses oreilles.

Melati jugula la peur qui commençait à faire accélérer son coeur et se força à se concentrer sur les bruits qui l'entouraient.

Il y avait d'abord ceux de la maison. La respiration sifflante de sa mère, les craquements qui venaient de la toitures, le vent sur les fenêtres, les vibrations légères de la pierre.

Melati se concentra ensuite sur les bruits qui se répondaient autour de leur petite maison.

Seul un silence absolu lui parvient.

La petite fille rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Mama Whetu.

Son arrière-grand-mère hocha la tête et lui tendit un collier au bout duquel pendait une pierre d'une blancheur nacrée. Melati la porta près de son visage pour l'étudier de plus près: sur chaque face était inscrit un sortilège de protection.

Elle pâlit légèrement.

Un hurlement grave déchira soudainement le silence inquiétant de la forêt. Si grave et si puissant que Melati sentit les murs de pierre trembler autour d'elle. Un filet de poussière tomba des vieilles poutres et se perdit dans la pénombre.

Un petit gémissement de peur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mama Whetu s'installa à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

C'est à ce moment-là que des coups discrets résonnèrent. Des coups rythmés et répétés, comme les paroles d'un texte convenu.

Melati vit sa mère se lever sans un bruit et se diriger vers la massive porte d'entrée. Ela prit le soin de s'armer d'un couteau de cuisine avant d'ouvrir.

Melati cru d'abord que c'étaient les créatures qui avaient poussé l'horrible cri. Une dizaine de personnes venaient d'entrer dans la petite pièce. Toutes habillées de noir, le visage masquée et des armes en grand nombre, elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot tant que la porte ne fût pas refermée et que deux d'entre eux eurent inspectée la maison toute entière. Melati inquiète dans un premier temps, se rasséréna vite. Sa mère et son arrière-grand-mère étaient soudain plus détendues, et malgré leur déguisement, la petite fille reconnu les silhouettes élancées de plusieurs femmes et la carrure imposante d'un homme. Il y avait aussi une petite fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle.

Finalement, une personne sortit du groupe et vint se poster devant son arrière-grand-mère et elle.

Elle découvrit son visage et Melati eut la grande surprise de découvrir une femme qui devait compter presque autant de printemps que Mama Whetu.

- Je suis Ziba Taïeb, référente des Tueuses du Moyen et Proche Orient. Nous somme ici pour vous mener en lieu sûr.

- Cette maison est construite sur un croisement de 21 arcs magiques majeurs et de 16 mineurs. C'est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de la région, bafouilla Ela, la mère de Melati.

Ziba Taïeb se tourna lentement vers elle et posa son regard noir, emplis de sagesse et de douceur sur elle. Son visage était d'un sérieux absolu.

- Mes soeurs et moi avons parcouru un périmètre de cinq kilomètres autour de votre maison, nous avons trouver la trace d'Irtychs, de démons mineurs et d'au moins deux Ob'hràns. Ils sont à votre recherche. Vous devez nous suivre. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

- Mais... Enfin... Vous ne pouvez pas... C'est...

- Tais-toi Ela! Melati, aide ta mère à prendre quelques affaires. Dépêchons, siffla Mama Whetu.

Melati se leva après une seconde d'hésitation. Elle attrapa son sac d'école et commença à y fourrer quelques vêtements, ses livres de classe et son herbier qu'elle confectionnait depuis l'automne de ses cinq ans. Près d'elle, sa mère s'affairait également. Elle emballait avec soin leurs objets les plus précieux, une boîte en métal qui contenait des photos, quelques affaires, ainsi que certains sachets en cuire appartenant à Mama Whetu.

- Où allez-vous nous conduire? Demanda son arrière-grand-mère à Ziba Taïeb.

- Quelque part où vous serez en sécurité.

- Où?

- Dans un nexus magique.

- Où?

- En Europe. Et ne me posez pas une seule question de plus. Sinon je vous assomme.

Un sourire étrange éclaira les lèvres de Whetu.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous suivre?

Ziba soupira. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un bracelet en bois qu'elle tendit à la vieille femme devant elle.

Whetu s'en saisit et ses yeux se mirent à briller quand elle le reconnut.

- Willow... Souffla-t-elle. Ela, emporte le plus de sachet possible, nous en aurons besoin.

Ziba Taïeb hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres personnes qui semblaient être sous ses ordres. Melati vit ses lèvres bouger mais aucuns sons ne lui parvient. Pourtant, quatre d'entre eux sortirent de la maison en silence et la petite fille s'avança dans sa direction.

- Je m'appelle Galia. Ziba veut que je reste avec toi tout le temps. Il faudra faire tout ce que je dis, d'accord? C'est très important.

Melati acquiesça lentement, intriguée par la voix fraîche et sérieuse qui s'élevait derrière son masque, par les yeux sombres et brillants qu'elle apercevait à peine.

- Donne-moi ton sac, je vais le porter.

La jeune fille lui tendit son cartable. Galia le passa sur son dos et serra les sangles pour qu'il bouge le moins possible. Melati réalisa à ce moment là que sa mère et son arrière-grand-mère étaient elles aussi à côté d'une femme en habit sombre.

- Tu es une Tueuse? Souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis une élève. J'apprends à être Tueuse.

Dans le ton de Galia, Melati reconnu la fierté et aussi un sourire.

- Moi aussi je suis une élève. Mama Whetu m'apprend tout ce qu'elle sait.

- On aura peut-être besoin de vos sortilèges. Si je te le demande, tu sauras nous protéger?

Melati serra les lèvres, pensive.

- Je pense, oui.

Galia lui prit la main et la jeune fille devina son sourire dans la lumière qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Elle lui en offrit un à son tour.

- Nous allons partir maintenant. Il va falloir sortir de la forêt. Puis on prendra un portoloin.

- Pourquoi on ne le prend pas maintenant?

- Parce que nous n'aurons pas le temps de disparaître que les Irtychs seront sur nous. Il nous faut nous éloigner. On va se diviser en trois groupes, chacun prendre une direction différente. Il faut embrouiller ces démons.

- Je veux rester avec ma fille! S'écria Ela avec force.

- Si les créatures décident de suivre un groupe, nous pourrons sauver les deux autres. Si nous restons tous ensemble, nous mourrons tous. De tous façon, ce n'est pas discutable. Nous partons.

Ziba passa en première, se déplaçant d'une démarche féline et silencieuse. Melati sentit la main de Galia serrer fortement la sienne. Deux autres personnes se postèrent près d'elle, un homme et une femme, supposa Melati, puis ils quittèrent la petite maison que la jeune fille avait toujours connu.

Dehors, la forêt semblait plus inhospitalière que jamais. Et tout était parfaitement silencieux.

…

Melati courrait de toutes ses forces, essayant de glisser ses pas maladroits dans la foulée fluide et puissante de Galia. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'une lame de feu s'était enfoncée entre ses côtes, là où un point de côté la brûlait.

- Courage, on approche de la lisière, souffla la jeune Tueuse à ses côtés.

Melati serra les poings et continua d'avancer.

Soudain, deux démons surgirent des buissons épais qui poussaient aux pieds des arbres. Un cri de peur échappa à Melati alors qu'elle plantait ses pieds dans la terre meuble pour arrêter sa course folle.

Les démons étaient petits et trapus et ils les fixaient de leurs yeux minuscules où se lisait une haine et une soif de sang sans limite. De la bave dégoulinait de leur gueule en forme de bec et ils avançaient lentement vers eux, leurs griffes noirâtre et déjà rougies par le sang tendues en direction de leur groupe.

Elle vit Galia se poster entre elle et les démons. Dans un chuintement discret, elle sortit deux poignards effilés, long d'au moins trente centimètres. Les deux adultes qui les accompagnaient eurent le même réflexe: la femme fit apparaître un long sabre et une arme à feu tandis que l'homme se munissait de sa baguette magique.

- Galia, tu ne quittes pas Melati une seule seconde. Elle est sous ta responsabilité, souffla la femme.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle fit un pas en arrière sans lâcher ses ennemis du regard.

Les bruits étouffés d'une cavalcade leur parvinrent, signe que les démons qui les avaient pris en chasse se rapprochaient. Il y eut une succession de claquements secs.

Les deux démons attaquèrent.

…

Immédiatement, l'homme et la femme se portèrent à leur rencontre. La Tueuse était toute en fluidité et ne se laissait pas impressionnée par les rangées de dents acérées que le démon exhibait à outrance, ni par ses griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs. L'homme, lui, restait plus en retrait et tentait de toucher son adversaire à coup de sortilèges et de balles. Mais le démon avait à chaque fois un temps d'avance sur son attaquant et il ne tarda pas à prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire.

Derrière eux, les bruits de course se firent plus présents encore.

Melati sentit Galia lui serrer la main.

La Tueuse transperça la gorge du monstre. Un torrent de sang nauséabond s'échappa de sa blessure. Déjà, la femme se précipitait vers le deuxième démon.

Galia s'élança d'un geste brusque.

- Cours! Ne t'arrête surtout pas! Souffla-t-elle en la tirant vers l'avant.

Ses paroles firent échos aux hurlements des démons.

…

Melati et Galia couraient de toutes leur force, esquivant les arbres, sautant par dessus les buissons, elles essayaient de semer leur poursuivant. Le démon avait dû les voir s'enfuir car il ne s'était pas arrêter à l'image de ses congénères pour se battre avec l'homme et la femme. Il avait accélérer son allure et s'était lancé à leur poursuite.

Melati entendait le bruit sourd de sa respiration, le claquement de son bec contre ses dents. Et le rythme de plus en plus rapide de ses pas sur le sol.

Elles débouchèrent dans une petite clairière. Melati crut qu'elle allait devoir courir plus vite que jamais pour retrouver l'abri des arbres mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la moitié de sa course, Galia lui lâcha la main et se positionna en direction du démon, ses deux poignards pointés vers l'avant.

…

Melati ne pouvait pas lâcher du regard le combat qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux tellement sa peur pour Galia lui nouait le ventre et faisait battre son coeur plus vite. La jeune Tueuse avait pour elle la grâce, la légèreté et la fluidité de ses pairs. Elle esquivait les coups du démon au dernier moment, saisissait la moindre opportunité pour porter ses propres attaques et usait d'adresse et d'ingéniosité pour se sortir des situations les plus délicates.

Mais son adversaire avait l'expérience et la sauvagerie pour lui. Ses coups étaient puissants et rapides. Son corps était protégé par une sombre magie qui atténuait les attaques que Galia arrivait à porter.

Peu à peu, il prenait l'ascendant sur la jeune fille.

Galia esquiva un coup de griffe sur sa droite en se penchant sur le côté jusqu'à l'extrême limite de son équilibre. Elle posa une main au sol et propulsa ses jambes vers le ciel. Son pied gauche heurta la mâchoire inférieure du démon sans que celui-ci ne paraisse sonné. D'une torsion du bassin, Galia réussit à se redresser. La gorge du monstre était à la portée de ses bras, la jeune Tueuse profita de l'ouverture. Elle plongea son long poignard vers la chair verdâtre où semblait palpiter une veine mère.

Et puis tout bascula.

Le bras gauche du monstre écarta son bras comme il l'eut fait avec une mouche. Galia sentit son arme lui échapper. Elle voulut s'écarter pour se mettre à l'abri des coups de son adversaires mais le démon fût plus rapide. Sa main puissante se referma sur son bras alors qu'il plantait ses griffes dans son épaule.

Galia hurla lorsqu'elle sentit ses chairs se déchirer et le sang jaillir de la blessure.

Le monstre lui tordit le bras qu'il tenait toujours prisonnier dans le dos et l'attira contre lui.

Malgré l'inconscience qui la guettait déjà, Galia eut le temps de sentir le souffle putride du démon contre son cou.

…

Au moment même où les griffes implacables du monstres transperçaient l'épaule de la jeune Tueuse, Melati sentit tout l'enseignement de Mama Whetu se réveiller en elle. Instinctivement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa sa magie chercher une veine magique.

Son coeur cessa de battre la chamade et la jeune fille oublia jusque sa peur.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, le démon et le besoin impérieux qu'elle avait de sauver celle qui, en l'espace de quelques minutes, lui était devenu aussi chère qu'une soeur.

Sa Magie rencontra un flux magique important en une fraction de seconde. La veine de la Mère Nature traversait la clairière, passant sous les pieds du monstre.

Melati ferma son poing sur le pendentif nacré que son arrière-grand-mère lui avait donné et laissa l'incantation sortir de ses lèvres, ses mots directement liés à sa Magie et à son coeur, les sons qu'elle produisait, accordés aux battements de coeur de la Terre.

Son sortilège se lia avec la veine magique et Melati sentit une chaleur rassurante envahir son corps alors qu'une sphère orangée se déployait au-dessus d'elle.

Soudain, il eut un flash de lumière intense.

La vague de chaleur qui montait en Melati devint plus forte, alors qu'un chant ancien résonnait dans son esprit. La jeune fille perçut le visage d'une femme noire, recouvert de peintures rituelles, puis celui de milliers d'autres filles. Les visages passèrent trop rapidement dans sa tête pour qu'elle ait le temps de les saisir.

Il y eut un nouveau flash à l'intérieur de son esprit. Quand Melati pu rouvrir les yeux, l'évidence s'imposa à elle.

…

Melati ramena ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et porta ses mains à ses lèvres.

- _Afforma, _souffla-t-elle.

Le dôme orangé qu'elle avait invoqué pour la protéger se rétracta pour adopter les contours de son corps.

Melati se précipita sur le poignard que Galia avait lâché quelques secondes plus tôt. D'un même geste, elle le ramassa puis se posta devant le démon.

Le monstre plongea sa gueule ouverte sur la gorge de la jeune Tueuse.

Melati enfonça le poignard à l'endroit exact où palpitait une veine. La lame s'enfonça avec facilité dans la chair. Instinctivement, la jeune fille verrouilla l'arme dans une torsion de poignet avant d'asséner un coup de coude dévastateur sur la nuque offerte.

Le démon chancela, son corps se détendit.

Melati n'eut qu'à ouvrir les bras pour attraper le corps inconscient de Galia.

Dans la toile infinie de l'espace-temps, le cris de la jeune Tueuse s'éteignit.

Remplacé par un grognement bestial.

…

Galia ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Malgré sa vue floue et ses paupières lourdes, elle se força à regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Seul restait le souvenir d'un démon et d'une douleur sans nom.

Si elle avait été prise par la Porte Noire, elle devait rapidement trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Ou de se tuer. Pour que jamais l'ennemie n'apprenne rien d'elle.

Il faisait sombre tout autour d'elle. Seul un fin rayon de lumière filtrait à travers un rideau épais sur sa droite. Il ne faisait pas froid. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien. Elle était installée sur quelque chose de confortable.

Une main tenait la sienne.

Galia tourna la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Mama Whetu, la vieille Elémentaire qu'elle et ses soeurs avaient été cherché en Turquie.

- Bonjour Galia, souffla d'ailleurs la femme. Tu te sens bien?

La jeune Tueuse mit quelques secondes à trouver le sens des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle acquiesça difficilement.

Mama Whetu eut un sourire puis elle lâcha sa main. La jeune fille entendit un bruit liquide. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mama Whetu lui tendait un verre remplit d'une liquide noir.

- C'est moi qui l'ai préparé. Cela te fera du bien.

Doucement, elle l'aida à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse boire la décoction. Immédiatement, la jeune Tueuse sentit une énergie nouvelle circuler dans ses veines, chassant les restes de son sommeil et réveillant parfaitement ses sens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

- Tu as été blessé par l'un des démons qui vous poursuivaient. Lorsque Redd et Ece t'ont retrouvée, il était déjà mort.

- M'ont retrouvée? Souffla la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Et Melati?!

Le visage de Mama Whetu se fit grave et elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Où est-elle? Elle n'est pas... morte?

Devant le désespoir qui pointait dans sa voix, la vieille Acathlante resserra la main qui tenait encore son épaule.

- Peut-être pire... Ils l'ont capturée.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Galia sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

…

_Je flotte dans un liquide qui broie mes os mais qui me maintien en vie._

_Pourtant, mon coeur ne bat pas. _

_Ma poitrine ne se soulève plus._

_Est-ce cela la mort?_

_Perdre toute conscience de son corps et dériver dans un océan pareil à celui qui nous a vu grandir?_

_Oublier jusqu'à son nom pour ne garder que cette délicate flamme au creux de l'âme?_

_Je ne sens rien, je suis déjà loin... Déjà morte._

_Non, pas déjà morte. Pas encore._

_On ne souffre plus lorsque l'on est mort._

_Et la douleur qui vient d'éclater en moi, enflamme mon sang et transforme la délicate flammèche au creux de mon âme en véritable brasier._

_Je veux hurler._

_Je n'arrive qu'à ouvrir les yeux._

_Avant que l'horreur qui s'offre à mon regard ne m'oblige à serrer à nouveau les paupières de toutes mes forces.  
>Et avec la conscience de mes yeux, je regagne celle de mes souvenirs.<em>

_Alors je comprends._

_Je ne suis pas morte. Pas encore._

_Mais cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<br>N'oubliez pas mon petit mot... (Ce n'est pas pour vous mettre la pression mais c'était Noël hier et c'est bientôt la saison des étrennes. Vous remarquerez qu'une review, c'est quand même un cadeau hyper économique ^^)_

_Je vous dis à dans trois semaines pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Orlane, Scribouilleusement vôtre._

_Mis en ligne le 26/12/2012._


	26. Dans l'Ombre des Légendes

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR : <strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Hello Demoiselle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils ne pourront pas sauver tout le monde, même s'ils font tout pour. Tu connaîtras la suite des aventures de Melati dans quelques chapitres (je ne sais plus exactement lequel^^). En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité ;). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Salut tout le monde ! Bonne année ! (Bonne santé ! Amour, gloire et beauté ! Et tout plein de bonnes choses;))_

_Alors, comment allez-vous ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ? De mon côté, c'est plutôt cool (je prédis le calme avant la tempête cela dit... Enfin). Donc je peux écrire un peu plus... Et vous savez pas quoi ? J'ai terminé mon chapitre 51 ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souffert pour un chapitre ! (Il fait 18 pages, si vous voulez tout savoir). Bref, du coup, je fais une petite pause en me consacrant à mon autre petit projet (il grandit à vue d'oeil mais je ne commencerais à le poster uniquement quand j'aurais terminé d'écrire la Légende... Et comment dire ? Je paris très sérieusement sur 70 chapitres vu la tournure des évènements.)_

_Tout ça pour dire : nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Le 26. Héhé... Vous allez apprendre plein de choses ! _

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

- Il va bientôt être l'heure, les filles... Vous savez où est Henry?

Pearl et Pauline sursautèrent en entendant la voix claire de leur cousine alors qu'elle entrait dans le grenier poussiéreux qui les accueillait difficilement, Patty et elles.

- Tu nous as fait peur, Mél'! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as la même voix que ta mère?! S'écria d'ailleurs la dernière fille de Phoebe et Coop.

- Désolée... Tout est prêt? Chuchota Mélinda en refermant la trappe du grenier.

- Oui... Enfin je pense. Pourquoi on ne peut pas venir avec vous?

- Parce que si Henry et moi nous disparaissons pendant quelques heures au milieu de la nuit, les parents ne verront et ne diront rien. Si c'est l'une de vous trois, on va se faire griller.

Patty grimaça et Pauline eut un soupir agacé. De tout temps, sa famille avait fait front devant les Forces du Mal, la jeune femme était prête à parier le Livre des Ombres qu'une de ses ancêtres avait participé à la **Guerre Sombre** et elles étaient là, toutes les quatre, à se cacher dans un minuscule grenier, à devoir filer comme des voleuses à Poudlard ou à être obligées de mentir à leurs propres parents lorsqu'elles allaient à Salem faire des recherches.

Que Patty soit mise à l'écart, elle le comprenait. Après tout, elle n'avait que douze ans et demi, elle allait encore à l'école. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver pourquoi sa soeur, son frère et elle étaient sur le banc de touche là où Penny participait activement à toutes les réunions, toutes les actions menées contre l'Ombre.

Pourquoi Mélinda était laissée à l'arrière, elle qui était presque aussi puissante que Piper, si ce n'est plus?

- On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable, Pauline, tu as ma parole.

La jeune femme eut un sourire devant l'air carnassier et décidé de sa soeur jumelle.

- Bon, je ne reste pas longtemps. Vous savez si Penny, Chris et Wyatt sont d'astreinte?

- Penny c'est sûr que non, mais Chris ne devait pas aller chercher un groupe d'Elémentaire cette nuit?

- Aucune idée... Mes frères se sont mis dans la tête qu'à vingt-trois ans, j'étais encore un peu jeune pour gérer ma survie... Vous aviez oublié?

Mélinda eut un tel regard sombre que Pauline eut une grimace sincère. Elles avaient surpris une conversation entre Chris et Wyatt grâce aux micros des deux S la semaine dernière et depuis, Mélinda ne décolérait pas.

A côté d'elle, Pearl termina de griffonner une dernière phrase sur sa feuille avant de rassembler tous les documents qu'elles avaient trouvé ces deux dernières semaines.

- Tiens, dit-elle finalement en tendant à sa cousine une liasse de papier d'une dizaine de centimètres. Tu souhaiteras bon courage aux autres. Surtout s'ils ont besoin de précisions, qu'ils n'hésitent pas: je me ferais un plaisir de revoir le documentaliste de Salem.

- Pearl! Il a au moins trente ans et il est marié!

- Et après? Il est quand même vachement mignon!

- Hum hum...

Pearl tourna la tête en direction de la trappe et croisa le regard vert de son grand frère. Henry était, semblait-il, entré en toute discrétion et n'avait pas apprécié la dernière partie de leur conversation.

- Quoi? Je fais ce que je veux, Henry. N'oublie pas ça, je suis majeure mon coco.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel mais sa mâchoire était encore contractée.

- On y va?

- On y va...

Mélinda cala le fruit de leur collaboration sur sa hanche et tandis sa main libre à son cousin.

Il y eut une douce mélodie, une lumière blanche aveuglante dans la pénombre du grenier puis ils disparurent.

- Moi je vous dis, on a bien mérité un chocolat chaud et une séance d'espionnage, dit finalement Pearl en se redressant.

- Réunion au Manoir ce soir? Demanda Patty.

- What else? Au boulot, girls... Avec un peu de chance, je trouverais le prétexte pour retourner à Salem moi-même.

…

Patty descendit les escaliers du Manoir Halliwell le plus discrètement possible, évitant avec brio toutes les marches qui grinçaient. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à manger, mettant à profit sa petite taille et sa silhouette menue pour rester dans l'ombre. Plusieurs voix résonnaient déjà depuis la véranda et elle savait parfaitement que l'on pouvait apercevoir les escaliers depuis cette pièce. L'adolescente reconnut sans mal les voix de sa mère et de ses deux tantes: Piper et Paige. Il y avait aussi deux voix masculines distinctes qui étaient trop étouffées pour qu'elle puisse mettre un nom dessus.

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans la cuisine, elle s'avança à pas de loup dans la véranda, et remerciant une fois de plus la vieille horloge de la famille pour la cachette salvatrice qu'elle lui offrait. Elle se contorsionna pour atteindre le vase posé sur l'étagère qui faisait l'angle. Ses doigts effleurèrent un objet froid et métallique. Elle n'eut plus qu'à grappiller un dernier centimètre pour toucher l'interrupteur. Le discret clic fut suivit d'un doux ronronnement. Patty eut un sourire triomphant. Une seconde plus tard, elle regagnait l'escalier.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite chambre de Mélinda, qui avait jadis était celle de leur Être de Lumière, Mélindra, Pearl et Pauline avaient déjà enfilé un casque et écoutaient la conversation qui se déroulait à l'étage du dessous avec attention.

- Bien joué, Patty! Lui souffla Pearl quand elle s'assit près d'elle.

La jeune fille se redressa, fière d'elle, et attrapa son propre casque tout en plongeant sa main vers le bol de popcorn. Après tout, elle les avait bien mérité.

- _Quelqu'un d'autre veut un café? Demanda la voix de Piper._

_Plusieurs oui lui répondirent et Patty entendit les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient, signe que sa tante se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle avait eu de la chance: à cinq minutes près, elle aurait pu croiser Piper dans le salon. Ce qui aurait signé la fin de leurs manigances. Son père le lui avait encore expliqué le matin même : elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour être mêlée à ça, et qu'elle soit d'accord ou non,elle resterait à la maison sous la surveillance de Pauline._

_Bon, elle était bien sous la surveillance de Pauline mais si vous vouliez son avis, ça ne suffira pas à ses parents si jamais elle se faisait attraper._

_En bas, la cloche de la porte d'entrée résonna et au mois trois nouvelles personnes firent leur entrée dans la véranda._

- Dialo et Van sont déjà là, lui expliqua Pauline en s'apercevant des sourcils froncés de sa jeune cousine.

Patty acquiesça, sa concentration toute entière tournée vers les voix des nouveaux arrivants. Un homme à la voix grave et deux femmes, dont l'une devait être assez âgée.

_- Phoebe, Paige, je vous présente Phyllis et Jessica Baker, de la famille Baker, dit une voix grave que les trois jeunes filles connaissaient très bien puisqu'elle appartenait au meilleur ami de Wyatt, Scott Hodgon._

_- Enchantée de vous rencontrer! S'exclama Paige._

_- Les Halliwell et les Baker ont de tout temps étaient rivaux, ne vous emballez pas trop ma petite, répondit sèchement la voix de la vieille dame. Je ne suis venue ici que pour discuter de cette Porte Noire._

_- Très bien... Souffla Paige, visiblement très surprise._

_Il y eut un long silence, juste rythmé par les bruits de pas. Puis Piper entra dans la pièce._

_- Oh, bonjour Madame Baker. Merci d'être venue._

_- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix..._

_- Grand-mère je t'en prie! Nous ne sommes pas venues ici pour ça. Excusez Phyllis, elle est très rancunière._

_- Oui, c'est ce que nous disait Grand-mère. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va se mettre au travail..._

_Il y eut deux ou trois soupirs et des bruits de raclement, signe que les personnes présentes s'asseyaient._

_- Bien, j'ai eu Willow hier au téléphone. Le regroupement des Elémentaires avance très bien. La grande majorité est désormais en Allemagne et tous ont décidé de participer à la lutte. Ils attendent encore quelques uns des leurs puis ils essaieront de localiser la Porte Noire._

_- Il y a peu de chance pour que cela fonctionne, remarqua une voix calme, celle de Chi Dialo._

_- Ils vont quand même tenter l'expérience._

_- Et pour ce qui est des recherches des Tueuses? Demanda une voix féminine._

_- La Traque continue... Répondit Paige._

_- Il y a eu de nombreuses disparitions de votre côté?_

_La voix de Jessica Baker sembla recentrer tous les esprits vers le but de cette réunion. Un silence pesant s'installa._

_- Plusieurs sorcières de notre connaissance. Une Elémentaire qui vivait à San Francisco. L'Ombre nous a attaqué ici mais on a réussis à s'en tirer sans trop de pertes. Seul mon fils aîné a été blessé._

_- Ma petite soeur et son mari ont disparu la semaine dernière._

_Un blanc suivit les paroles de la jeune femme._

_- Je suis désolée, souffla Phoebe. Les disparitions sont de plus en plus fréquentes et c'est pour cela que nous essayons de nous rassembler pour faire face et pour nous protéger._

_- C'est pour cela que nous avons accepté de venir à vous. Mais les Baker veulent savoir si nous avons une chance face à la Porte Noire._

_- Si nous agissons vite, il sera encore possible de faire quelque chose, répondit Dialo. _

_- Mais pour le moment, les Acathlants se mobilisent lentement. Vous n'êtes que la deuxième famille à nous rejoindre aux Etats-Unis. Les sorcières indépendantes ont du mal à se sentir concernées, encore faut-il qu'elles soient au courant de la situation._

_- Que font les Fondateurs? Les Êtres de Lumières? Grogna Phyllis._

_- Officiellement, les Fondateurs étudient la situation. Tant qu'ils ne donneront pas d'ordre, les Êtres de Lumières ne sont pas censés donner des consignes spécifiques... _

_- C'est en partie la raison de notre rassemblement. Il faut les faire réagir._

_- On entend beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps mais quelle est vraiment la situation? Demanda la vieille dame._

_Patty entendit des froissements de papiers, des bruits de pas et du verre qui s'entrechoquait._

_- Tous les points rouges, ce sont les disparitions d'Acathlants recensées depuis que l'on sait que la Porte Noire a été rouverte, c'est-à-dire depuis un peu plus de trois semaines, expliqua Paige. En orange ce sont les Elémentaires, en marron les Tueuses, en jaune les sorciers et en violet, toutes les créatures. Les points bleus correspondent aux disparitions antérieures._

_- C'est vraiment dans le monde entier alors? Souffla Jessica._

_- Oui... Répondit Van. Mais on a remarqué que si ces dernières semaines le nombre de disparition a augmenté, elles sont aussi moins aléatoires, comme s'ils frappaient sur un territoire spécifique... C'est pour cela que des Tueuses sont en train de passer l'Europe centrale au peigne fin de la Forêt Noire aux Alpes._

_- Dès que l'on a une concentration d'enlèvement dans une zone précise, on fait évacuer d'urgence tous les Elémentaires en priorité puisqu'ils sont plus vulnérables, continua Piper. C'est d'ailleurs le rôle principal des Acathlants ces derniers temps. On vient en aide aux sorciers et aux Tueuses pour les missions à risque et certains d'entre nous accueillent des Elémentaires isolés jusqu'à leur transfère en Allemagne._

_- Mais ça ne risque pas d'attirer les démons justement, de rassembler tout le monde au même endroit? S'étonna Jessica._

_- En théorie oui... Mais on a choisi un site placé sur un coeur magique qui camoufle leurs marques. Et c'est très bien protégé._

_- Si je comprends bien, les Elémentaires sont presque tous en lieux sûrs? Demanda Phyllis._

_- Presque._

_- Ce sont donc les Acathlants isolés qui vont passés en première ligne?_

_- C'est le problème, marmonna Phoebe. Les Tueuses ne peuvent pas protéger tout le monde. Une bonne partie d'entre elles doivent être reformées et l'autre partie est en mission en permanence. Même avec le secours des sorciers, on ne pourra pas veiller à la sécurité de chacun._

_- Et ça ne dérange personne?! S'écria Jessica._

_- Bien sûr que si mais les Acathlants sont pour le moment dans le pire des immobilismes._

_- Si tout le monde s'y mettait, ce serait quoi, le plan?_

_- Les grandes familles accueilleraient les sorcières et les sorciers isolés et seraient protégées par un groupe mixte de Tueuses, de sorciers d'élite et certainement de moldus. Peut-être un ou deux Elémentaires en fonction des cas._

_- Lorsque toutes les formes de Magie sont présentes, les démons n'attaquent pas ou lorsqu'ils attaquent, on arrive à avoir le dessus. _

_Les dernières paroles de Scott furent suivit d'un long silence que Patty qualifia de pensif._

_- Depuis un siècle, une nouvelle famille gagne en pouvoir et en réputation à Chicago. Ce n'est pas loin de chez nous, je pourrais aller les voir._

_- Vous parlez des Feist? On a déjà essayé de les contacter mais ils nous ont répondu non, indiqua Phoebe._

_- Ma petite, je suis une Baker._

_- Ah..._

_- Et de toute façon, ils ont une dette envers nous. On a sauvé les fesses d'un des leurs le mois dernier._

_Patty eut un sourire, échos au rire qui secouait la réunion._

- _Dans le pire des cas, on pourra toujours rendre une petite visite aux Fondateurs. Si l'Aînée nous apporte son soutien, même les plus indécis se rangeront à nos côtés._

_- Il y a une Aînée?_

_- Oui, notre Être de Lumière l'a rencontrée._

_- Votre Être de Lumière? Je ne comprends plus... Je croyais qu'ils devaient attendre les ordres?_

_- En théorie oui... Mais la nôtre n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.._

_- Qui est-ce?_

_- Mélindra Black._

_Il y eut à nouveau un blanc, puis un rire chevrotant._

_- J'ai entendu parlé d'elle. C'est l'une des dernières héritières directes du Royaume Gardien?_

_- Entre autre oui..._

Patty soupira et enleva son casque.

- Ça se présente un peu moins mal, non? Remarqua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Rien n'est encore joué. Au mieux il y aura en tout quatre familles de concernées, la nôtre comprise dedans. En Asie et en Afrique, tous les Acathlants sont déjà mobilisés.

- Vois le côté positif Pauline, on serra au moins quatre familles aux Etats-Unis. C'est mieux que trois...

- Ouais...

- Bon apparemment, ils sont en train de discuter de trucs qu'on sait déjà. Je te ramène chez toi Patty?

- Si tu veux...

...

Trois coups discrets furent frapper à la trappe qui menait tout droit aux greniers de Poudlard et par la même, au Repère des Maraudeurs.

- Sarah? Souffla Simon.

- Oui. Mélinda et Henry sont avec moi. La voix est libre?

- RAS.

- Parfait. Recule-toi.

La jeune homme s'exécuta et aida la trappe à basculer, découvrant le visage de sa cousine de coeur.

- Salut Simon! Tu vas bien?

- Ça va Mél' merci.

- On doit se dépêcher... Tecker nous a repéré à l'étage du dessous, grogna Sarah en pointant sa baguette vers Mélinda.

- T'es sérieuse?!

- Oui...

- Heureusement que je fige le temps plus vite que mon ombre, commenta Mélinda en attrapant la main du jeune Weasley. On l'a laissé sur place.

Simon étouffa son soupir avant de tendre sa main vers Henry qui ne semblait pas trop rassuré.

Sarah passa enfin l'ouverture à son tour et ferma la trappe rapidement.

- _Lumos, _murmura-t-elle ensuite.

- Tout s'est bien passé?

- Mis à part Tecker, oui. Allez zou!

Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour gagner la porte du repère. A l'intérieur, Lucy, Elzo, Louis, Roxanne, Molly et tous les autres étaient déjà installés autour de l'immense table qui croulait sous les tas ordonnés de parchemins ou de livres.

- Enfin! On commençait à s'inquiéter, s'exclama d'ailleurs Molly en se levant à leur entrée.

- Mélinda!

La jeune Halliwell eut tout juste le temps de tendre le dossier que lui avait confié Pearl à Henry avant qu'Emily ne lui saute dans les bras.

- Je suis contente de te revoir aussi, petite cousine, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune Black avec un sourire.

- Les autres ne risquent pas de venir? Demanda Sarah en se débarrassant de sa cape et de son écharpe.

- Non... Répondit Elzo. J'ai croisé Syrielle tout à l'heure, elle a programmé une réunion avec William dans les cachots.

- Bon, on va s'y mettre dans ce cas.

- Bien mon colonel, sourit Henry en posant avec bruit l'énorme dossier sur la table.

A côté de lui, Kiara haussa un sourcil surpris.

- La vache! Vous avez dévalisé Salem ou quoi?

- Pearl oui.

- Pearl ? Répéta Elzo avec étonnement : la cadette de Paige était pour le moins allergique aux bibliothèques.

- Il semblerait que le bibliothécaire était mignon, sourit Mélinda en prenant place à côté de son cousin.

- Je me disais aussi...

La remarque d'Elzo arracha un sourire amusé à Mélinda puis elle se tourna vers Sarah et Molly. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient levées et attendaient patiemment que toutes les têtes se tournent vers elles.

- Bien... Je crois qu'on a suffisamment avancé pour faire un bilan... Commença Molly en désignant les étalages de parchemins devant elle. On va essayé de croiser les trouvailles de chacun et voir si, comme on l'espère, ça se recoupe.

- Si ça suit une bonne logique, on trouvera sûrement un moyen de contrer la Porte Noire. Aïday, à toi l'honneur.

La jeune Poufsouffle se leva et sortit plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins.

- Bon alors... La mythologie nordique regorge de beaucoup de textes qui traitent de démons étranges apparus sur Terre à l'aube des temps. On retrouve souvent des récits de batailles, des chants en l'honneur des guerriers mais aussi des poèmes qui parlent certainement des habitants des autres Mondes... A partir de ça, j'ai pu retrouver quelque chose sur le Royaume Gardien. Il a un autre nom dans les textes: _Le Miroir des Dieux. _C'est pour ça que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à faire le lien.

» Ce qui revient le plus souvent c'est « _Lorsque le Miroir se brisa, le ciel pourtant infiniment sombre et sans lumière, fut éclairé de milles feux, comme si le soleil avait éclaté. D'immenses raies brillantes déchirèrent l'obscurité qui régnait depuis des lunes et le froid infinie lui-même recula. C'est alors qu'à travers les plaines, les monstres de cauchemars fuirent comme si tant de clarté leur __été insupportable... »_

» En gros, la fin de la Guerre Sombre est en rapport avec Olympie. Seulement ça ne colle pas avec sa destruction puisque Mélindra Eirenikos a coupé les ponts en cinq siècles avant Jésus-Christ... Bref...

» J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose sur les Dieux: «_ Parmi les Peuples des Terres Inconnues, il en est un seul qu'aucun Terrien n'a jamais vu. On dit de lui qu'il est le plus puissant de tous, et que leurs pouvoirs ont été touchés par la grâce et la sagesse des Etoiles. […] Leur vie ne connaît ni de commencement, ni de fin […] Eux seuls peuvent jalonner l'univers de nouveaux passages... […] Ils maîtrisent l'essence du Monde et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont créé le Miroir et donné le pouvoir aux Gardiens de veiller pour eux... »_

_» _Donc ils ont bien créé Olympie. Les Gardiens se sont les membres de la famille Royale qui avaient pour but de faire respecter l'harmonie entre les Portes. Il est dit aussi qu'ils peuvent créer d'autres Portes...

_» _Mais le plus énigmatique c'est ce passage: « _Devant les larmes des Etoiles, les Invisibles comprirent leur erreur [...] Les Peuples des Terres Inconnues disparurent alors avec elles. »_

» C'est extrait d'un très vieux texte Terrien mais je crois que la traduction est incomplète. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre choses qui me semblent importantes. La majorité des textes sont en l'honneur des batailles et on n'y apprend pas grand chose.

Sarah hocha la tête et se tourna vers Elzo avec un sourcil levé. Son petit-frère ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit à son tour la parole.

- La majorité de ce que j'ai trouvé vient de vestiges de la tradition orale des Druides en France qui n'a pas été perpétrée suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on ait tous les éléments en mains. Pour l'Espagne, le Portugal, ce sont des légendes populaires qui ont réussit à survivre jusqu'au moyen-âge... Le problème c'est qu'elles ont été très déformées et adaptées aux croyances de cette époque autant dire que c'est un casse-tête. Pour l'Autriche et la Hongrie par contre, il y a pas mal de peintures et de gravures sur le sujet...

- Bref... Pour les Druides, il revient souvent un truc _sur les lignes de vie de la Terre qui ouvrent des passages à travers l'eau de la Lumière. _Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est en opposition avec _L'obscurité du feu dans les coeurs qui ferment les esprits et les noircis de haine._ D'après le gars qui a fait une thèse la-dessus, c'est une philosophie qui vise la paix avec la nature et l'ouverture d'esprit mais j'ai trouvé ça bizarre puisque c'est extrait d'un texte qui parle des vertus des pierres magiques. C'est pour ça que je l'ai relevé d'ailleurs. Enfin bon... Il a été retrouvé un vieux texte écrit sur du parchemin: « _Ecrire n'est pas la tradition des Druides mais les Druides s'éteignent et l'avenir doit savoir. L'avenir doit se souvenir. Se __souvenir du Mal qui a faillit emporté le passé. Des Propylées qui jadis apportèrent la lumière. Elle ne doit pas oublier le Noir venu d'ailleurs. Il faut se méfier de l'obscurité des Flammes dans le coeur de la Terre. Se méfier de l'obscurité. Toujours... »_

» Bon je sais, le texte est étrange mais c'est parce que se sont les derniers mots d'un Druide avant qu'il ne passe de vie à trépas. Apparemment, que l'on écrive ses dernières paroles était sa dernière volonté. Mais ça a beau être du charabia, l'espèce de flamme sombre revient encore. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé sur les Druides...

» Ensuite, j'ai un texte qui vient d'Espagne, c'est une critique des anciennes croyances par un catholique dans une lettre au roi d'Espagne: «_Que dire des anciennes croyances barbares encore si présentes dans notre beau pays? Mon seigneur, encore aujourd'hui, le peuple place quelques espoirs dans l'existence d'un monde au-dessus de notre terre qui aurait le pouvoir de faire naître la foudre. Aucun d'eux ne veut voir en ce signe la toute puissance de Dieu. Pire mon seigneur, ils offrent leur fidélité et leur allégeance à une famille Royale qui n'existe pas et qui selon eux dirige cette terre invisible. La croyance populaire veut qu'un jour les portes de ce royaume se rouvriront et que viendront des plaines de lumières des êtres de grandes grâces et plus puissant que notre Seigneur, notre Dieu... »_

» C'est sur la fin que ça devient fichtrement intéressant:jusqu'à une certaine époque, certaines personnes pensaient que les Portes seraient rouvertes. Ce qui veut peut-être dire qu'on peut effectivement les rouvrir... Seulement, l'ecclésiaste n'a pas relevé plus de détails.

» Ce que j'ai remarqué par contre c'est que certaines de ces légendes sont passées dans la bible: les plaines de lumières, les êtres de toutes beauté... Mais elles ressassent toujours la même chose: l'existence d'un paradis et tout le tralala. Le seul truc qui est peut-être intéressant c'est cette idée de jugement dernier et d'Antéchrist. La fin du monde en quelque sorte. Or beaucoup de textes disent que la Porte Noire sera rouverte un jour ou l'autre. Ça peut coller avec notre histoire.

» Une dernière chose que j'ai trouvé importante c'est une gravure autrichienne: on y voit la représentation d'un immense nuage sur lequel dépasse cinq tours. Il y a des éclairs qui partent de ce nuage et qui semblent illuminer un immense gouffre. J'ai essayé de trouver d'autres images ou même de savoir où elle se trouve aujourd'hui mais apparemment elle a disparu. Ce qui fait que je n'ai qu'une peinture de cette gravure. Aucuns moyens de savoir autre chose. En tout cas ça rejoint l'idée d'Aïday: Olympie a quelque chose à voir avec la fin de la Guerre Sombre_._

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pianota pendant quelques minutes sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Emily, qui attendait son tour, pu lire dans les yeux de sa soeur aînée les rouages de son esprit. Sarah avec une très grande capacité de déduction, de logique et d'abstraction. Si en temps normal elle utilisait son intelligence au service des sciences, elle pouvait se révéler très douée pour les devinettes. Implacable même.

Finalement, Sarah se redressa et lui offrit un sourire, signe qu'elle était prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Bon alors, j'ai hérité de l'Italie. Les latins étant très méthodiques et curieux de beaucoup de chose, j'ai pu retrouvé pas mal de textes datant d'un peu avant la destruction d'Olympie.

» Jusqu'à ce que le Royaume Gardien soit détruit, tout le monde pouvait y accéder ce qui fait qu'en Italie, il y a beaucoup de savants qui se sont offerte une visite. J'ai pu grâce à ça retrouvé un texte sur la création d'Olympie: «_ Au début il n'y avait rien. Le néant était à perte de vue dans cette étrange paroi entre les Êtres. Puis elles naquirent. Les cinq tours de l'Absolu, filles du rêve, du pouvoir et de la Terre. Sans nulles autres pareilles, elles offrirent au néant la Lumière, l'Eau, la Terre, le Feu et l'Air qui lui manquait tant. Puis elles le rattachèrent au temps et à l'espace. Il ne manquait plus qu'un coeur à ce nouveau royaume. Il lui fût donné sous la forme d'être humain. Des terriens dont le sang était au croisement des mondes. C'est ainsi que naquît Olympie, la main et la volonté des Dieux. » _

- La main et la volonté des Dieux? Répéta Sarah.

_- _C'est ce qui était écrit. Pourquoi?

_- _C'est la première fois que je croise cette appellation. Continue...

- J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose à propos de la Porte Noire: « _La haine et la violence qui s'échappaient du gouffre béant envahissent jusqu'aux âmes de tous les Êtres. Il fallut attendre que le sang d'Olympie souille les Terres Vagabondes pour que tous les peuples des Mondes Unifiés décident de se séparer. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient permettre au Mal de se répandre à l'infini. La Grande Séparation déchira alors les mondes, repoussant la nuit et le froid pour toujours »_

» D'après moi, c'est pour éviter que la Porte Noire continuent à déverser son poison dans les autres mondes que les Portes ont été fermées. Mais pas seulement... J'ai aussi trouvé un autre texte où il est écrit: « _L'Union avait habité la Terre de Lumière, la Séparation la laissa nue et décharnée. Mais elle réussit à guérir le cancer des hommes »_

» Ce qui veut dire que fermer les Portes était aussi un moyen de condamner la Porte Noire...

Sarah et Molly échangèrent un regard entendu et Mélinda hocha la tête, intimement convaincue que les pièces d'un immense puzzle commençaient doucement à se mettre en place.

Finalement, Molly se leva.

Dehors, le ciel était à peine sombre.

…

William se matérialisa dans une vieille salle désaffectée, située dans les sous-sols de l'aile nord. Il observa rapidement ce qu'il l'entourait tandis que toutes les parties de son corps retrouvaient tranquillement leur place.

C'était une espèce de vieux cachot où quelques chaises et deux petites tables résistaient depuis de nombreuses années à l'humidité et à la poussière. Les murs étaient en pierre brute et un léger malaise envahit le jeune homme lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'aucune ouverture ne laissait apercevoir le ciel.

William prit une profonde inspiration et préféra se tourner vers les autres occupants de la pièce, histoire de se concentrer sur autre chose. Son osmose avec la lumière avait elle aussi des conséquences désagréables, dont une tendance à la claustrophobie.

- Désolé pour l'endroit, Will... Mais c'est l'un des rares couloirs que Tecker ne fouille pas. On y sera tranquille.

William échangea un regard entendu avec Aaron.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais passer toute la nuit ici. Alors, où vous en êtes? Demanda-t-il en scannant Rose, Regulus, James, Alyne, Syrielle et Lily du regard.

Il nota malgré lui leurs visages fatigués et leurs regards inquiets. La tension dans leur groupe aussi. Le visage figé d'Alyne et le teint pâle de James. La situation était bien la même que celle décrite par Aaron dans ses lettres.

Il soupira.

- Et bien, on avance pas vraiment. Il y a peu de choses sur la Porte Noire en elle-même. On a trouvé plus de renseignements sur les grandes batailles de l'Ère Obscure ou encore dans des livres de Démonologie mais rien de vraiment concluant. On ne sait ni où elle se trouve, ni comment elle a été rouverte, et encore moins par qui, expliqua Rose, un plis soucieux barrant son front.

- Et ces grandes batailles?

- Elles se sont déroulées sur toute la Terre, aucun continent n'a été épargné. Les historiens ont retrouvé des sites où plusieurs tonnes d'os étaient ensevelis. Bien sûr, certains de ces sites ont été trouvé par des moldus, ils ont attribués les ossements des démons et des créatures magiques à des dinosaures ou à des espèces disparues. Pour le reste, les gouvernements magiques ont fait le ménage... Expliqua Syrielle. On a donc une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemblaient les monstres et les démons de la Porte Noire.

- Et?

- Et bien on aura le choix entre des démons semblables à ceux que pourchassent les Halliwell ou bien à des créatures hybrides entre le démon moyen et le monstre lambda. J'ai vu une gravure d'Irtych. Alyne ne s'est pas trompée une seule seconde.

William se passa une main dans ses cheveux et fixa le mur sombre qui lui faisait face d'un regard vide. La situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Déjà, ses petits frères et soeurs, qu'il était censé protéger, se mêlaient jusqu'au cou d'une guerre en devenir, assistés pour cela de leurs plus proches amis. Autant dire la quasi totalité de ses cousins et cousines.

Ensuite, le fait que leurs recherches fassent du sur place n'était pas là pour le rassurer. Il savait que les adultes essayaient de rassembler les mêmes informations qu'eux et s'il avait bien interprété les échos de discussion entre sa mère et les autres, le sujet était un abysse de vide en matière de documents.

- Syrielle, qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demanda-t-il finalement, en désespoir de cause.

Voilà où il en était réduit: laisser une jeune fille de quinze ans décider de la marche à suivre.

- Et bien, je crois qu'il faudrait recentrer les recherches. Il faut que l'on se définisse un objectif dans un premier temps. On s'est trop éparpillé avec les types de démons, les récits historiques. Du coup, on a perdu en efficacité. Il faut que l'on définisse ce qui est le plus important pour le moment.

Rose et Lily hochèrent la tête.

- Je pense qu'il faut se concentrer sur l'emplacement de la Porte Noire, proposa Lily.

- En recoupant les lieux de batailles par leur date approximative, on devrait reconstruire une sorte de logique, continua Rose.

- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Les dates approximatives des batailles sont toutes situées dans une époque. Il est physiquement impossible de donner le jour, le mois et l'année précise lors d'une datation. Au mieux, on est capable de donner un intervalle de cinquante ans. Et encore, intervint Syrielle.

- On peut les recouper avec les récits de bataille. J'en ai trouvé de très précis... Un journal d'un soldat notamment. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meurt à son tour... Il fait rapport de tout ce qu'il entend sur la guerre.

Syrielle soupira et lança un regard en coin à sa soeur aînée. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien leur dire que c'était voué à l'échec... Seulement elle avait promis à Sarah de veiller à ce qu'ils ne négligent aucunes pistes.

Aussi se força-t-elle à explorer l'idée d'Alyne.

- Ça pourrait marcher... Les scientifiques moldus utilisent certaines méthodes de calcul pour remonter à l'origine d'un séisme, ou pour déterminer le lieux de naissance d'un ouragan. Je pourrais essayer de formaliser cette théorie avec les lieux de batailles. Mais il va m'en falloir le plus possible.

- On a déjà de quoi travailler. Il faudra se séparer en deux groupe. Le premier continuera les recherches, l'autre déterminera les lieux précis, conclu Aaron.

William hocha la tête, convaincu par la proposition.

- Je chercherais de mon côté. J'ai une amie qui fait des études d'histoire. Elle pourra peut-être me conseiller.

- Bien... Pour le moment, on reste la-dessus. Si on trouve l'emplacement de la Porte Noire, il faudra ensuite l'analyser pour comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Ce qui veut dire qu'on aura besoin d'Emma, Violette et Prudy.

- On en est pas encore là, Sissi. De toute façon, nous ne sommes plus les seuls à chercher la Porte Noire. Maman et les autres ont prévenu le Ministère Moldu, qui a organisé une grande réunion pour expliquer la situation aux autres pays. D'ici quelques temps, la grande majorité des savants se pencheront sur le problème. Et s'ils la trouvent avant nous, il sera toujours temps de proposer notre aide.

- On va se mettre au travail alors, intervint Aaron en posant une main sur l'épaule de Syrielle. Will, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe d'autre, du côté de nos parents?

William montra les chaises d'un geste de la main et commença à raconter tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre grâce aux micros que les deux S lui avaient envoyé.

...

Sarah s'obligea à se redresser vaillamment alors qu'autour de la table, les visages de sa troupe d'élite étaient à l'image des esprits de leur possesseurs: complètement embrumés par le manque de sommeil.

La jeune femme se frotta le front d'une main lasse, ses yeux s'arrêtant l'espace d'une seconde sur le ciel qui s'éclaircissait doucement à l'Est. Cela faisait presque dix heures qu'ils étaient dans le repère, à ressasser leurs recherches, à faire des croisements entre les différents éléments, à émettre des hypothèses, des théories qu'il fallait fonder sur une argumentation sensée.

Avant qu'un autre ne trouve le détail qui clochait et qui faisait que tout était à recommencer.

Mais Sarah avait l'intime conviction de toucher au but.

Elle replongea toute son attention sur sa feuille de parchemin maintes fois raturées. Elle chercha à nouveau le lien entre toutes les légendes, entre tous les les textes.

Ce lien qu'il lui fallait pour trouver le moyen de contrer la Porte Noire.

Elle n'avait pas le choix: dans ses veines battaient un sang de résistance. Et si Sarah avait bien hérité quelque chose de sa famille, c'était bien une opiniâtreté à toutes épreuves lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre les Forces du Mal.

Foi de Black-Malefoy, elle ne laisserait pas des créatures repoussantes menacer son avenir et sa vie. Elle avait de grands projets à accomplir avec Syrielle.

Pire, il était hors de question que quelqu'un s'en prenne à sa famille.

C'était simplement inimaginable.

C'est pourquoi elle repoussa à nouveau l'échéance du sommeil qui avait emporté Emily, Aïday et Simon il y avait plus d'une heure déjà.

Ce fût uniquement lorsque Roxanne rejeta avec grand bruit un livre qu'elle feuilletait avec air absent depuis dix minutes que les rouages de son esprits se remirent en route, dans une mécanique bien huilée.

- M'enfin c'est pas croyable! Votre famille Royale de mes deux avait certainement la solution à notre problème! Pourquoi aucuns d'entre eux n'a pensé à nous refiler un mode d'emploi!

Sarah plissa les yeux et éloigna son parchemin, comme si ce simple geste devait l'aider à prendre de la distance avec toutes les informations qu'elle avait emmagasiné.

Roxanne avait raison bien sûr. Les de Olympie devaient savoir. Mais de la grande famille Royale il ne restait plus aujourd'hui que ses frères et soeurs en plus des Potter. Le savoir s'était perdu.

A moins qu'on ait jamais pris le soin de le transmettre. Si, par exemple, il était communément admis.

- Vous savez ce que je trouve bizarre, moi? Demanda Henry en se redressant brusquement.

- Qu'on soit tous là alors que l'on devrait dormir? Répondit Kiara dans un grognement presque inintelligible.

- Comment Mélindra a-t-elle pu se rendre sur les terres des Dieux alors que leur Porte est définitivement fermée!

Sarah haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Elzo qui, bien qu'à moitié endormis, affichait le même air de sincère ignorance.

- Elle est passée par Olympie. Le passage du Mont Olympe était exceptionnellement ouvert. Ou à moins qu'Athéna l'ait ouvert, ce qui n'est pas exclu.

Toute la table se tourna vers Emily.

- Et? La pressa Henry.

- Je crois qu'elle a utilisés les pouvoirs des Cinq Tours pour rejoindre un passage. Ça ressemblait à une espèce d'ascenseur magique.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi? Marmonna Elzo.

Emily lui offrit un sourire des plus énigmatiques.

- Peu importe... Où se situe la dimension d'Olympie exactement? Interrogea Mélinda.

Il y eut échange d'un même regard à travers toute la table.

- Ça, personne n'a jugé important de le mentionner... Grimaça Joyce.

Un long silence méditatif suivit l'échange le plus constructif depuis au moins trois heures du matin.

Sarah plongea son visage dans ses mains, fit basculer sa tête de droite à gauche tout en massant ses tempes.

- Emi', combien les Aînés ont-ils créé de Portes?

- Six...

_Ainsi furent créer les Six Portes._

_Une pour chacun des Mondes._

_Celle des Dieux._

_Celle des Elphes._

_Celle des Acathlants._

_Celle des Créatures Magiques._

_Celle des Nains. _

_Celle des Sorciers._

Sarah sortit de sa transe et capta le regard cobalt de sa petite soeur.

- Continue.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta.

_Durant l'Âge d'Or, les différentes civilisations apprirent à se connaître et échangèrent connaissances et culture..._

- Après ça...

- Quoi alors?

- Après le blabla...

Emily eut un soupir.

_Seul les Dieux restèrent à l'écart._

_Les Aînés décidèrent alors de leur donner une mission: protéger les six Portes, espérant par la même qu'ils apprennent à connaître leurs voisins et brisent ainsi leur isolement absolu._

_Les siècles s'écoulèrent lentement. Bien vite, les Dieux en eurent assez de veiller sur des Portes qui ne risquaient rien et plutôt que de se rapprocher des autres civilisations, ils se mirent à les mépriser pour leur manque d'évolution._

_Lassés et ennuyés par la petitesse des Humains, des Acathlants, des Elphes, des Nains et des Sorciers, ils créèrent Olympie, une dimension liée à la Terre et choisirent une famille de pouvoir pour protéger les Six Portes à leur place._

_Ainsi naquît Olympie : le Monde aux cinq Tours._

- Mais oui! S'exclamèrent Henry et Sarah d'une même voix.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Olympie, _Le monde aux cinq Tours._

_- _Cinq Tours. Pas Six!

- Et?

- Mais enfin c'est évident! Les Dieux n'ont pas seulement créer Olympie pour se débarrasser de leur basse besogne! Il en ont profité pour éloigné leur monde de celui des autres.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Ce qui veut dire que la Porte des Dieux n'est plus liée aux Cinq autres.

- C'est pour ça que notre mère a pu les rejoindre...

- Et?

- Si leur Porte n'est plus liée aux autres, son sort n'en dépend plus. Elle est ouverte quand les autres sont fermées.

- Et?

- Quelle est la seule race qui ait le pouvoir d'ouvrir et de fermer les Portes à volonté?

- Les Dieux...

- Et comment ont fait ? On leur envoie un hiboux?

- Mieux que ça, on se déplace.

- Ah ouais?

- Ouais... Emi' ça te dirait de retourner en Olympie?

- T'es pas sérieuse Sarah! Les passages sont bloqués! Détruits! Olympie est isolée, c'est impossible d'y aller.

- Voyons Elzo, impossible n'est pas Black.

Elzo voulu répliquer une tirade inspirée mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge et il ne pu que se rencogner dans sa chaise. Sarah affichait le même air buté que leur mère. Pourparler avec un mur donnerait un meilleur résultat.

…

Lucy ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller. Elle retira avec peine ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Son délicieux lit. Son merveilleux lit. Bon sang si son matelas la demandait en mariage là, sur l'instant, elle répondait oui et pour la vie.

La jeune fille avait beau être exténuée, que sais-je, vidée de son énergie à un tel point qu'elle se demandait encore comment son cerveau réussissait à aligner trois pensées à la suite, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil instantané que son corps réclamait plus que tout.

Non, au lieu de ça, des mots résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles. Les dernières discussions surtout et la promesse d'une nouvelle épreuve marathon à la bibliothèque: comment allaient-ils réussir à retourner en Olympie quand tous les passages étaient coupés ?

Lucy grogna et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Bon sang, elle voulait dormir! Dor-mi-reuh! Do-do! Ron-pish!

Maudis soient les de Olympie et toutes les autres familles royales. Pourquoi ils n'avait pas fait comme dans Anastasia, hein? La grand-mère, elle, avait pensé à laisser des pistes pour retrouver sa petite-fille... Pas bête la guêpe! Pourquoi est-ce que la vrai vie ne ressemblait-elle pas de temps en temps aux dessins-animés, ce serait vachement plus simple ?

Quand on est malin et que l'on veut que ses héritiers à la x-ième génération fassent le boulot il _faut _laissé un mode d'emploi.

Ça permet aux gentilles petites Lucy comme elle de pouvoir dormir en paix.

Lucy se redressa soudainement.

- Mais oui!

Elle faillit se lever et courir réveiller Elzo mais une petite voix, que sa mère appelait raison, l'en empêcha.

Que Sarah, Henry, Molly et Mélinda se creusent encore un peu la tête. Elle allait dormir.

Après tout, si la réunion n'avait pas duré plus de douze heures, elle aurait été d'humeur beaucoup plus bavarde.

Et surtout beaucoup moins rancunière.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vos impressions ?<em>

_J'attends vos hypothèses concernant l'idée (modestement géniale) de Lucy !_

_N'oubliez pas ma petite review;)_

_A dans trois semaines !_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 13/01/2013._


	27. Sang pour Sang

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR : <strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Hello !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu suis cette histoire ^^. Ils sont forts ces petits, non ? (Ils ont de qui tenir en même temps;)). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne lecture:). _

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Alôa tout le monde ! Comment va la vie de votre existence ? _

_De mon côté, c'est la grande forme : les cours ont vraiment repris gentiment et même si j'ai du boulot, je peux plus souvent réfléchir à mes fics, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Bon, s'il faut que je sois honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 52 mais j'y travaille (mon autre projet m'a absorbé et avec les difficultés que j'ai rencontré avec le chapitre 51, j'avais besoin d'une pause ^^)._

_Bref, tout ça pour revenir à la raison qui vous amène ici : le chapitre 27. Alors, une petites surprise au programme. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

_Ananta fût la première à repérer l'odeur repoussante d'un démon. Pas n'importe quel démon. Un Sneakyrg. La jeune fille n'attendit pas l'ordre de Zoé: elle avait déjà des instructions. Si elle croisait un démon éclaireur, elle ne devait pas attendre._

_Ananta sauta de son arbre et se réceptionna sur une parfaite roulade. _

_Dix mètres plus bas. _

_Elle se redressa en une fraction de seconde et s'élança en direction du démon. _

_Ses longs cheveux bruns traçaient un sillage difficile à suivre, ses pieds effleuraient à peine la terre et sa respiration avait la même puissance que le vent qui l'aidait à s'envoler vers avant._

_Ananta aimait courir. Mieux, elle était née pour courir. C'est ce que son sang lui chantait à chaque instant._

_L'adolescente esquiva un arbre, se baissa pour éviter une branche et sauta par dessus un fossé débordant de vase. Elle perdu un peu de vitesse à cause d'un sol trop meuble avant de retrouver une descente tapissée de roche. _

_Ses yeux fouillaient partout autour d'elle. Le moindre obstacle, lorsqu'il était prit à quatre-vingt kilomètres à l'heure pouvait se révéler mortel, même pour une Tueuse._

_Mais elle était une jeune Tueuse. Mieux, une futur Fugace. La terre épousait ses mouvements et le vent se glissait à ses côtés._

_L'odeur du démon devint de plus en plus forte. Ananta perçut bientôt ses battements de coeur anarchique et sa respiration ténue. Puis il apparut: petit, armé de deux cornes recourbées et de griffes aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Il tourna ses yeux reptiliens vers elle._

_Ananta bondit, ses doigts crochetèrent les épaules osseuses du démon et d'un geste sans pitié, elle les broya de la seule force de ses mains._

_Le démon laissa échapper un cri inhumain l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. _

_Une fraction de seconde._

_C'est le temps qu'il fallut à la jeune fille pour percuter de son talon la nuque offerte de son ennemi._

_Le Sneakyrg était mort avant de toucher le sol._

_Ananta se ramassa sur le sol en une position animale, ses sens aux aguets. Les Sneakyrgs se déplaçaient en petite meute, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs leur seule force. Mais rien ne vint. L'adolescente s'accorda la permission de se redresser qu'en repérant ses Soeurs. Zoé sauta de son arbre et s'approcha d'elle._

_Elle approuva le corps immobile du démon d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir de l'intérieur de sa veste un petit émetteur, pas plus gros qu'un insecte. Ananta savait à quoi il allait servir: des sorciers passeraient récupérer le corps afin que leur traque ne laisse aucune trace. C'était avant tout sur les capacités de discrétions des Filles de la Terre que reposait leur plan._

_Zoé lui désigna ensuite les arbres d'un regard._

_Ananta hocha la tête et s'éloigna de sa victime._

_Aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangées._

_Aucun bruit n'avait troublé le silence absolu de la nature. Les Tueuses étaient dans le temps. Toujours._

…

Philip Butcher s'abandonna contre le dossier de son confortable fauteuil et massa sa nuque douloureuse avec un grognement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les dizaines de discours qu'il avait écrit depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Aucun ne lui convenait...

Il devait présider dans trois jours le G30 rassemblé à sa demande pour tenter de convaincre une partie du monde, parmi les pays les plus puissants, que la Porte Noire était ouverte.

Il lui faudrait s'affirmer sur la scène internationale, défendre son point de vue à tout prix et rallier le plus de pays possible à la lutte que coordonnaient déjà d'ancien résistants...

Non pas d'anciens résistants. Plus maintenant.

Dans trois jours...

Et ce maudit discours qui ne lui venait pas!

Il se résigna pourtant à reprendre un stylo et une nouvelle feuille blanche, ignorant superbement le performant ordinateur qui trônait près de lui.

_Je vous ai..._

Trois petits coups secs troublèrent le silence de son grand bureau et il sursauta vivement, cherchant la porte des yeux, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure de la nuit.

- Entrez... Souffla-t-il tout de même.

Rien ne se passa.

Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue qui menaçait de l'emporter à chaque instant, il haussa les épaules et se remit au travail.

Trois nouveaux coups.

Il les localisa sur sa droite et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une silhouette vêtue de noir.

Derrière sa fenêtre!

Attrapant son presse papier (un objet un bronze datant du dix-huitième siècle) il se leva avec méfiance et vint ouvrir à l'intrus.

- Enfin! J'ai cru que vous étiez sourd! S'exclama Leah Mahon en se laissant souplement tomber sur le parquet lustré.

- Que... Mahon! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?

- J'avais un message à vous transmettre de la part de Buffy. Comme votre quartier se trouve être voisin de mon cimetière préféré, j'ai fait un détour pour vous le dire de vive voix.

Tout en lui répondant, la Tueuse s'approcha des fauteuils de velours bleu et s'y installa confortablement, posant ses pieds sur la table basse devant à elle.

- Vous ne pouviez pas utiliser la porte comme tout le monde! Il y a des snippers jours et nuit en surveillance sur les toits. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer!

- Vous voulez parler des deux marmottes? Laissez-moi rire! Cet endroit est un vrai gruyère! J'aurais pu envoyer une novice pour qu'elle vous tranche la gorge sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. Du travail d'amateur...

Philip choisit de ne pas relever la plaisanterie de mauvais goût et prit place face à Mahon, la référante des Tueuses du Royaume-Uni.

- Alors?

Le visage de la femme se ferma et elle retrouva son sérieux.

- Mes soeurs sont tombées sur une mauvaise surprise en remontant la piste des démons en Europe. J'ai reçu ça toute à l'heure, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe brune. Je vous préviens, mieux vaut avoir l'estomac bien accroché.

- Qu'ont-elles trouvé? Demanda-t-il sans même prendre les documents.

- Les démons ont apparemment eu besoin de se nourrir. Ils ont massacré un village moldu perdu entre deux vallées. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de vingt habitants mais ils sont tous morts.

La voix posée qu'elle avait employé contrastait étonnement avec son visage sombre et Philip se douta qu'elle lui épargnait les détails.  
>- - Comment cela est-il possible?<p>

- Ils se fichent de la discrétion depuis l'attaque des Halliwell. Ça va devenir de plus en plus fréquent et il faut que les gouvernements se bougent le cul avant que la moitié de l'Europe ne se fasse bouffer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors que son esprit peinait à enregistrer toutes les données. Les démons agissaient plus vite que le monde ne s'organisait et la situation ne cesserait pas d'empirer tant que les choses ne bougeraient pas de leur côté.

Il devenait plus qu'urgent que le G30 ait lieu.

- J'ai aussi eu Tyler Poniewozik au téléphone dans la journée: il m'a demandé de vous dire que si la réunion de Lundi ne faisait pas avancer les choses, lui et ses hommes commenceraient à agir sur l'opinion public.

- Quoi? Ça va créer des mouvements de panique dont il n'imagine pas l'ampleur!

- Il n'y a que ça que vous compreniez, non? Tyler est du genre à tenir parole alors un conseil, surpassez-vous.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la Tueuse bougea.

Dû bouger.

Le temps d'un battement de paupière, elle gagna la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit.

Il soupira profondément et regagna son bureau d'une démarche lente, comme si le poids du monde était sur ses épaules.

_Mes amis, une période sombre nous attend..._

…

Harry répondit aux saluts de ses Aurors alors qu'ils entraient toujours plus nombreux dans le grand amphithéâtre de l'Académie.  
>Au fil des minutes, il réalisa avec surprise que des retraités du service ainsi que des professeurs et de jeunes recrues avaient fait le déplacement. L'annonce de sa conférence avait été victime de sa popularité et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de réunir tout son département dans un lieu aussi libre d'accès que l'Académie des Aurors.<p>

Il entendit Ginny repousser un journaliste dans le couloir et la série de malédictions que sa femme hurla au reporter de _La Gazette _ lui arracha un sourire.

- Tout le monde est arrivé de mon côté, lui annonça Chris Leroy, le chef des Tireurs de baguette magique d'Elite.

- Je crois que c'est également bon de mon côté. On va commencer.

- Très bien.

Leroy s'éloigna et trouva le premier rang de l'amphithéâtre, aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione. Ses deux amis lui firent un signe d'encouragement et il se résigna à monter sur l'estrade, devenant le centre d'une centaine de regard.

- Bien, je vous ai rassemblé ici pour vous parler de cette série d'enlèvements qui frappe le monde entier, dit-il en guise d'introduction. Nos services respectifs ont reçu l'ordre d'en faire leur priorité et c'est bien là la seule chose que Craven ait décidé d'intelligent depuis son élection.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle et Harry retint son sourire quand il croisa le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Nous avons trouvé l'origine de ce phénomène il y a quelques semaines mais j'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cela ne s'annonce pas gagné d'avance.

Des murmures traversèrent l'auditoire et Harry attendit patiemment qu'ils s'éteignent avant de continuer, puisant le courage qu'il lui manquait auprès de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- La Porte Noire a été rouverte. C'est elle qui est à l'origine des disparitions.

- La Porte Noire? Le passage qui mène à la dimension d'origine des démons?! S'écria une jeune femme sur sa gauche.

- Oui.

- Qui l'a rouverte? Demanda une voix.

- Qu'allons nous faire? S'exclama une autre.

- C'est du pur délire! Cette porte est une légende!

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, ce n'est pas drôle!

Harry soupira, faillit laisser la foule imploser alors que de plus en plus de voix s'élevaient, formant un capharnaüm digne du chaos qui régnait déjà dans son esprit.

Il se ressaisit au dernier moment. Il ne conduirait pas ses coéquipiers dans la lutte de gaîté de coeur mais ils avaient besoin d'aide. Une poignée de résistants ne ferait jamais le poids.

- Silence! Cria-t-il finalement. La situation est compliquée, peut-être désespérée même, mais il faut que vous sachiez que la Porte Noire a déjà été fermée une fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'y arriverons pas. Je n'oblige personne à suivre le mouvement de lutte qui se met en place grâce aux anciens résistants. Certains d'entre vous en font parti et ont déjà décidé de nous aider. Avant de prendre une décision, je vous préviens: ce ne sera pas une balade de santé et je ne sais pas combien y survivront. Surtout, prenez le temps de bien réfléchir.

Harry balaya son auditoire du regard, certains affichaient des visages résignés, d'autres suintaient la peur, d'autres enfin semblaient déjà se tourner vers les batailles à venir.

Personne ne parla...

Ils attendaient plutôt.

- Potter, tu m'inscris pour la prochaine mission, tonna une voix grave. Je veux quelque chose de tordu, de sanglant. La bagarre commence à me manquer.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de chercher le propriétaire de la voix pour le reconnaître. Hunter Potter, un Auror qui avait fait ses classes avec Nymphadora Tonks. Il était retraité depuis cinq ans mais continuait à passer au département toutes les semaines.

- Très bien, je vais vous expliquer comment les choses vont se passer. Ceux qui ont déjà décidé qu'ils n'en seraient pas peuvent partir.

Personne ne se leva.

Harry sentit la fierté enflammer ses veines.

_Unis face à l'obscurité, _telle était la devise des Aurors.

_.._

Ron servit une rasade de Whisky Pur Feu à Harry, Hermione, Mélindra, Ginny et Draco avant de s'obliger à faire disparaître la bouteille.

Une nouvelle longue nuit les attendait et ils allaient avoir besoin de tous leurs moyens.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils seront nombreux à venir? Demanda Mélindra, de cette voix sans timbre qui était devenue sienne depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité sur la Porte Noire.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Ginny.

Ron vit Harry soupirer mais rester silencieux.

Ses yeux parlaient pourtant pour lui...

Le Survivant avait beau prendre sur lui de la façon la plus admirable qui soit, il semblait déjà résigné sur l'issue de la guerre qui s'annonçait et son manque de ferveur était presque palpable.

Toutefois, sa réaction était compréhensible et nombre d'entre eux affichaient cette même fatigue. Ils s'étaient battus corps et âmes durant la dernière guerre. Ils avaient tout donné pour que le monde devienne meilleur et il fallait tout recommencer.

En avait-il seulement la force?

Et une fois cette force retrouvée, il faudrait encore accepter de vivre à nouveau avec ses anciens démons, avec la peur au ventre...

- Harry, tu sais comment se passent les choses du côté de l'international? Dit soudainement Hermione, semblant retrouver une idée.

- Oui... Juliette Odon m'a envoyé un hibou hier. La nouvelle se propage en France et elle pense pouvoir organiser un grand rassemblement d'ici quinze jours. Son chef, Cerclier je crois, s'est montré à la hauteur et je dois le rencontrer dans deux jours. Il nous offre son département des Aurors pour les missions.

- Et de ton côté, Draco?

- Les moldus sont pugnaces et le réseau Anglais est déjà opérationnel. Ce sont des fous furieux et depuis qu'ils savent pour le village français, ils sont remontés à blocs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire?

- Ils sont en train de réfléchir à un moyen de protéger les moldus quand les démons deviendront vraiment incontrôlables.

- Et qu'a donné le G30?

- Il n'est toujours pas terminé...

- Rien a filtré?

- Non. Mais il faut que Butcher gagne des points sinon Poniewozik va commencer à se fâcher et ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard presque amusé. Tyler Poniewozik ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle et quoi qu'il ait prévu, ça ferait l'effet d'une bombe atomique.

- Et toi, Mél'? Les Acathlants en sont où?

- Ils se réveillent. Enfin, partout sauf aux Etats-Unis bien sûr. Je crois qu'une bonne partie des clans d'Afrique et d'Asie ont formé une alliance.

- Quel est le problème aux Etats-Unis?

- Et bien la guerre de Clans est la plus évoluée. Ça fait des générations que les américains n'ont pas fait bataille commune et c'est pour eux impensable que plusieurs clans puissent oeuvrer côtes à côtes.

- Pourtant ils l'ont fait durant la dernière guerre! Remarqua Ginny.

- Ceux d'Europe, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

- Taper sur les Fondateurs.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse! S'écria Hermione.

- Je commence à me demander si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de les obliger à donner des ordres.

- Mélindra, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te nommer diplomate, marmonna Ron en avisant l'air maussade de sa meilleure-amie.

- Je pourrais révolutionner le genre.

Un sourire éclaira leur visage et Ron se sentit mieux alors que leur complicité reprenait le dessus pour les mener vers l'avant.

La situation avait beau évoluer lentement, il pensait vraiment que tout n'était pas perdu. Pour preuve: de plus en plus d'Elémentaires étaient en sécurité, des Acathlants avaient pris contact avec eux, les Tueuses remontaient une piste qui les rapprochait de plus en plus de leur but. Même les gouvernements commençaient à bouger.

Et l'Ordre du Phoenix allait renaître ce soir pour la troisième fois.

Malefoy se redressa en face de lui et vida son verre d'une traite.

- Ils arrivent, dit-il pour seule explication.

- Comment tu le sais? Demanda Harry avec une grimace.

- Potter, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai proposé l'ancien Manoir familiale comme nouveau Quartier Général?

- Parce que Square Grimmaurd menace de s'effondrer, que tu veux faire enrager ton paternel et que cet endroit a le mérite d'être suffisamment grand et inhabité?

- Y'a de ça. Je suis l'héritier du domaine. Quand quelqu'un y entre, je suis prévenu.

Mélindra et Ginny échangèrent le même regard blasé alors que leurs hommes menaçaient de reprendre une de leur chamaillerie.

Heureusement, Rogue fit son entrée, suivit de Remus, Kate, Neville et Charly.

Ils furent les premiers d'une longue série à prendre place dans la salle de bal du Manoir Malefoy.

Une salle qui accueillit ce soir-là une centaine de personnes, toutes prêtes à reprendre les armes.

_..._

- Mama, les Tueuses sont revenues. Elles te réclament! Cria Ela en apparaissant brusquement dans la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa mère.

Mama Whetu abandonna sa préparation et se leva pour rejoindre sa fille. Les Tueuses du Moyen-Orient continuaient depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines à ramener de plus en plus d'Elémentaires à _Lyrae, _la maison des _Enfants de Lillendrine_ située au coeur d'Israël.

Étant l'une des premières arrivantes et en sa qualité de doyenne, Mama Whetu avait été désignée par Ziba Taïeb comme la responsable.

La vieille femme éloigna ses pensées d'un geste de la tête en arrivant devant la longue bâtisse en pierre de taille qui accueillait les repas et les cours dispensés aux jeunes protégés de la fondation.

Ziba Taïeb se précipita dans sa direction dès qu'elle l'aperçue et ce simple geste d'impatience de la part de la Tueuse suffit à faire comprendre à Mama Whetu que quelque chose de grave se passait.

- Nous avons un problème avec Galia, lui expliqua la femme tout en la menant vers l'infirmerie du village. Elle est inconsciente depuis hier soir et semble en proie à un sort.

- Peut-être est-elle simplement malade ?

- Les Tueuses ne tombent jamais malades. Surtout quand elles sont aussi jeunes que Galia. Et ce n'est pas tout: depuis deux semaines, elle est souvent épuisée et a perdu l'appétit... Ses symptômes datent de la mission dans le Caucase.

Mama Whetu ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde vague de tristesse à l'évocation de cette sinistre nuit durant laquelle sa petite-fille avait été enlevée par les démons de la Porte Noire.

Ziba posa une main sur son épaule comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour remonter jusqu'à eux. Melati n'a peut-être pas encore été emmenée dans leur monde. Si elle est quelque part sur cette planète, nous la retrouveront.

Mama Whetu fit semblant de ne pas entendre le mensonge dans la voix de la Tueuse et repoussa le rideau qui cachait le lit de la jeune Galia.

La jeune fille était pâle et tremblante, de son front perlait de lourdes gouttes de sueur et ses yeux avaient entamé une danse démente derrière ses paupières closes. Une mélopée incompréhensible s'échappait sans discontinuer de ses lèvres desséchées par la fièvre.

Mama Whetu s'approcha d'elle et saisit la main devenue squelettique qui pendait dans le vide.

Elle tressaillit.

Le corps de la jeune fille était saturé par des ondes si négatives que Mama Whetu sentit son âme frissonner.

D'un geste rendu maladroit par l'inquiétude, elle souleva la tunique de Galia et vérifia la cicatrice qu'avaient laissées les griffes du démon qui l'avait attaquée.

De l'hideuse blessure, il ne restait que quatre fines marques qui seraient bientôt effacées.

Et il n'y avait aucune trace d'un poison latent.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vient le mal qui la ronge, murmura-t-elle finalement. Mais il y a quelque chose d'anormal en elle. Je vais rassembler quelques Elémentaires et non allons tenter de la purger de la magie noire qui coule dans ses veines.

- C'est bien un sortilège alors?

- Non... C'est bien plus et bien moins que ça... Nous en saurons plus après avoir réalisé le rituel. En attendant, je vais lui faire boire des décoctions pour l'aider à retrouver des forces.

Ziba jeta un dernier regard à sa petite soeur avant de quitter la petite infirmerie.

_Très chère Terre, veillez sur elle... Elle est l'avenir de vos filles, ne la laissait pas mourir. _

…

Ziba observait le cercle de sorcières élémentaires se mettre en place alors qu'Isra, la Tueuse qui guidait Galia, tenait sa protégée dans ses bras. L'état de la jeune fille semblait s'être stabilisé grâce à l'aide de Mama Whetu, mais elle n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux.

Ziba soupira alors que sa soeur s'avançait au centre du cercle pour y déposer Galia. Elle était une Tueuse et savait se battre contre n'importe quel ennemi, pour peu qu'il soit de chair et d'os. Les sortilèges avaient cette désagréable manie d'agir à l'insu de tous et lui laissaient un sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter, malgré toutes les années qu'elle avait vues passer.

Mama Whetu sembla prendre la direction du rituel et dans un même geste, toutes les sorcières joignirent leur main et commencèrent à psalmodier une étrange mélopée lente, aux accents anciens.

Ziba sentit un étrange frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale: l'incantation remontait aux origines du monde et trouvait en elle un irrésistible échos alors que son sang reconnaissait cet héritage qui faisait d'elle une Fille de la Terre.

De fins arcs de couleurs se mirent à danser dans l'air, créant au coeur du cercle un dôme de plus en plus épais, qui, doucement, se rapprochait de Galia.  
>Isra dû le réaliser en même temps qu'elle: la jeune femme eut un mouvement en direction de sa protégée.<p>

- Elles savent ce qu'elles font. Laisse-les.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

- Isra, c'est un ordre.

Sa soeur frémit et lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches.  
>Au même instant, les sorcières achevèrent de lier l'âme et le corps de Galia aux lignes d'énergies qui parcourent la Terre.<p>

La jeune Tueuse sembla absorber la force vive qui donnait à la Terre sa puissance et sa vitalité. Au fil d'une poignée de seconde, son corps devint de plus en plus lumineux, jusqu'au trop plein.

Alors, une forme spectrale taillée dans des volutes sombres se dessina, gagnant en solidité au fur et à mesure que Galia puisait de la lumière dans les entrailles de la Terre.  
>Lentement, une silhouette humaine se forma avec précision. Ziba plissa les yeux pour percer l'écran de lumière qui rendait difficile de déchiffrer les traits du spectre.<p>

Un spectre qui n'était guère plus grand que Galia.

Elle sentit l'évidence effleurer son esprit mais la rejeta pourtant.

La voix d'outre tombe qui s'éleva alors lui ôta toute possibilité de se défiler.

- _Mama? Mama, c'est bien toi?_

La lumière qui s'élevait des arcs magiques perdit en intensité et Ziba reconnu sans surprise le visage de Melati.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Mama Whetu d'une voix tremblante. Où es-tu ma fille?

- _Je ne sais pas... Mama, c'est horrible ce qu'il fait. Tous ces gens... Mama, il va les tuer. Je le sais._

_- _Qui ça, Melati? Intervint Ziba en faisant un pas vers le cercle.

_- Dorcha Körper... C'est lui leur roi... Mama, viens me chercher. Je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas mourir._

Les sanglots dans la voix de la jeune fille firent frémir l'assemblée toute entière et le sortilège vacilla dangereusement.

- Restez unies! Cria Mama Whetu, soudain pleine de rage.

- _Mama, viens me chercher! Galia ne pourra pas combattre le Liquide longtemps. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, elle aussi. _

_- _Quel liquide?

_- Le Sang Noir... _

Ziba sentit que le sortilège était en train de s'achever avant même que les arcs magiques ne s'éteignent. Toutes les Elémentaires semblaient au bout de leurs forces et la voix de Melati était de plus en plus distante.

Sa silhouette de plus en plus indistincte.  
>Pourtant, quand tout disparu et que l'une après l'autre, les sorcières tombaient inconsciente, le vacarme dans son esprit se déchaîna.<p>

_Ils sont encore vivants. Tous autant qu'ils sont. _

_Vivants._

_Mais pour combien de temps encore?_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Du reste, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé...<em>

_On se dit à dans trois semaines ? _

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 03/02/2013._


	28. Résilience

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong>RAR : <strong>

Tryphon21 :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente de vois que tu suis toujours cette fic;) Non, je ne me suis pas trompée : 80 km/h, pour une jeune Tueuse destinée à être une Fugace, je t'assure que ce ne sont pas des blagues. Oui, je sais que la mise en place est assez longue mais les combats viendront, c'est promis. Des combats et des surprises !_

_En espérant que la suite te plaise... Bonne lecture !_

Marie-bouttier :

_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ^^ Crois-moi, cette fic n'a pas fini de te surprendre;)_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt (j'espère ^^)._

MAHA1959 :

_Aloâ ! Merci pour ta review ! Ta fidélité à cette fic me fait vraiment plaisir:). _

_Oui, l'Ordre est définitivement de retour, et ce n'est que le début ! Promis, Mélindra s'occupe du cas des Fondateurs d'ici quelques chapitres. Moment ontologique en perspective (du reste, un des mes préférés). Dorcha Körper ? Bonne question. La réponse bientôt;)._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Hello la compagnie ! En forme ?

A tous ceux qui sont déjà en vacances, sachez que je vous déteste de toute mon âme. Encore une semaine pour la zone A. Par Merlin, vivement qu'elle soit passée.

A part ça, bonne nouvelle ! J'ai presque fini le chapitre 52 de cette fic. Il pèsera une bonne dizaine de pages et je ne suis pas mécontente du rendu.

A part ça, moins bonne nouvelle : suite à une petite réforme, mon concous (ce très cher CAPES écrit) approche à grands pas (comprenez à peine quatre moins avant le jour J) et il va vraiment falloir que je passe aux choses sérieuses (genre réviser un peu quand même). **Aussi, je vais être obligée d'augmenter encore mon délais de parution **(je suis vraiment désolée:S). **Je mettrais donc à jour tous les mois **(en espérant revenir à un rythme normal dès l'année prochaine, même si je n'y crois pas trop.)

Sinon, nouveau chapitre (quand même!). Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est pas mon préféré mais je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Enjoy ?

* * *

><p><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

Draco entra dans le somptueux salon où étaient rassemblés les quelques chefs d'Etats qui s'étaient rangés aux côtés de Butcher. Il se joua de la lumière qui inondait la pièce et trouva une place qui lui offrait l'ombre et la sécurité de pouvoir observer sans être observé.

Par réflexe, il détailla la petite assemblée: le Roi William, Philip Butcher étaient présents bien sûr. Il y avait également le Président Français, le Chancelier Allemand, la Présidente de la Norvège, celle des Etats-Unis. Les dirigeants du Canada, des Pays-Bas, d'Autriche et de Grèce avaient eux aussi répondu présent. Draco nota avec surprise que si la Chine restait sur sa réserve, le Japon s'était, lui, ravisé depuis la veille.

Dix pays avaient ainsi choisit d'être des leurs.

Dix pays parmi les plus puissants...

_Les autres suivront, _songea-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ici, Malefoy, tonna soudainement la voix de Max Lebowitz à sa gauche.

- Il vaut mieux que je connaisse la chute, histoire de calmer Tyler Poniewozik quand je le verrai.

Lebowitz grogna.

- On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parlé de celui-là. Je respecte ce qu'il a fait mais il est parfois capable d'une bêtise sans limite.

- A qui le dites vous.

- Potter va venir ?

- Non, il doit mener une opération cette nuit.

Lebowitz fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et s'éloigna finalement sans un mot.

Draco reprit sa veille silencieuse là où il l'avait laissée : Butcher ne semblait plus attendre personne. Il fit signe aux deux hommes en costumes sombres de fermer les portes lustrées du Buckingham Palace.

Le silence s'installa de lui-même et les dirigeants prirent place dans les fauteuils aux armoiries royales. Seules Tao, Buffy et Ron restèrent debout. Ils devinrent immédiatement le centre des regards.

- Merci à tous d'être venus, dit Ron sans plus de préambules. Monsieur Butcher vous a donné une bonne idée de la situation durant cette dernière semaine mais nous vous avons préparé des dossiers avec des documents plus précis que nous avons rassemblés.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit s'envoler d'un coin de la pièce de lourds cartons estampillés d'un Phoenix tenant une épée.

Le symbole de l'Ordre.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il détaillait le visage décidé de Weasley. On faisait difficilement plus maladroit dans la vie de tous les jours, sans parler de son sens du tact négatif. Mais il y avait un domaine où Ronald Weasley avait toujours brillé : la stratégie.

Personne ne se pencha pour ouvrir les cartons de documents, tous gardèrent leur attention vissée sur les deux Tueuses et le sorcier.

- Vous devez tous connaître cet homme devant vous, dit Lebowitz de sa voix grave. Il est capable de faire des ronds de jambe quand il veut mais on va aller droit au but ce soir. Weasley, dites leur ce dont vous avez besoin.

Ron jeta un regard décontenancé à l'ancien Premier Ministre avant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

- Très bien... Il nous faut un soutien pour les missions de sauvetage et pour la Traque. C'est le plus urgent.

- Plus précisément : mes sœurs ont plus besoin d'outils que d'homme dans un premier temps. Il serra toujours assez tôt de mettre en place un cordon de sûreté une fois que nous aurons trouvé la Porte Noire.

- Je pensais mettre à votre disposition les Satellites de l'Union Européenne, répondit Butcher.

- Cela nous serait d'une grande aide.

- Butcher, vous ne pouvez pas décidé de cela seul ! Intervint le Président Français. Ces Satellites sont placés Secret Défense ! Et ils ne vous appartiennent pas.

- J'ai la présidence de l'Union Européenne pour les six prochains mois je vous rappelle.

- Oui, mais vos décisions doivent être le résultat d'un concertation avec les autres États membres.

- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter. Ces Satellites ont été mis en place dans l'optique d'une menace extérieure. Je pense qu'ils sont tout indiqués pour la présente situation !

- Messieurs, si vous êtes venus ici pour vous disputer le pouvoir de votre organisation, vous pouvez sortir, coupa la présidente des Etats-Unis de son ton sec. J'ai déjà mis la CIA sur l'affaire. Un agent de liaison arrivera sous les vingt-quatre heures.

Tao inclina la tête vers la femme pour un silencieux assentissement.

- Nous discuterons des satellites au prochain sommet de l'Europe de notre côté, conclut le Chancelier Allemand avec un regard dur. Cela étant, je peux vous fournir des hommes et des armes pour les missions. Nous avons un corps d'intervention d'Elite.

- Nous aussi, ajouta le président Français.

- Je réunirais mes états major dès mon retour à Athènes.

- Nous vous enverrons une de nos Soeurs. Plusieurs Squades quadrillent le nord de la Grèce, elles vous feront un résumé précis de la situation dans votre région.

- Nous mettrons en place ces détails plus tard. Quelle va être notre position par rapport à l'opinion publique ? Demanda le président du Canada. Les médias se demandent déjà pourquoi il y a eu ce G30. Rien n'a percé mais je ne pense pas que cette histoire restera secrète longtemps.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que la population ne soit pas mise au courant tant que la situation ne sera pas sous contrôle. On fera une annonce quand la Porte Noire aura été retrouvée.

- Que faites vous du village qui a été massacré ?

- Nous pouvons toujours faire évacuer les zones à risques.

- Vous parlez de toute l'Europe Centrale et le bassin méditerranéen ? Bon courage à vous, répliqua Tao.

Le ton monta très vite après l'intervention de la Tueuse et Draco cessa bien vite d'écouter. Il ne remettait pas en question le choix du Roi William et de Butcher de garder secret la réouverture de la Porte Noire. Une telle révélation provoquerait des mouvements de paniques et de peur qui ne serviraient que trop bien les démons, d'autant que la Porte Noire se nourrissait et exacerbait ce genre de sentiment depuis l'aube des temps. Mais garder le silence signifiait aussi mettre en danger des centaines de personnes à travers le monde.

Les conversations ne cessèrent qu'après un vote rapide qui statua en faveur du silence pour un premier temps. Draco observa Weasley faire son exposé sans jamais intervenir. Le rouquin menait de nouveau la danse et fût capable de convaincre les hommes d'États devant lui de leur offrir la plus totale coopération, aussi bien en matière d'hommes, de matériels, que de savoirs. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu, il obtint les fichiers répertoriant les Élémentaires et les Acathlants de l'Europe, des États-Unis et du Canada.

La réunion s'éternisa de longues heures durant lesquelles chaque détail de la situation fût réétudié et chaque rouage de la machine de lutte qui se mettait en place, disséqué.

Le lendemain, le soleil les trouva tous épuisés mais Draco était pour le moins rassuré. Si les gouvernements les prenaient au sérieux, ils pourraient rapidement trouver la Porte Noire et mettre les Élémentaires en sûreté.

…

Philip Butcher profita du départ Lebowitz pour s'éclipser à son tour et gagner le petit balcon qui donnait sur le parc du Buckingham Palace.

Le soleil pointait timidement ses premiers rayons mais le simple silence feutré du domaine royale suffit à apaiser son mal de tête.

- Saviez-vous qu'avant ce G30, mes économistes pensaient que vous vous prépariez à une quelconque offensive ?

Il sursauta avant de se tourner plus calmement vers le président Japonnais.

- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous avez détraqué votre modèle économique.

- J'ai donné l'ordre de préparer le pays à ce qui nous attend. Nous devons être intouchables sur certains points pour pouvoir nous consacrer à la guerre.

- C'est exact. Je suppose que le Premier Ministre sorcier va s'allier à vous ?

- Je crains malheureusement que non...

- Vraiment ?

- Il a décidé de ne pas croire les Fondateurs des _Enfants de Lillendrine _quand ils lui en ont parlé. Cela étant, mon ministère est en liaison avec Hermione Weasley et elle va sans doute réussir à nous seconder dans un premier temps.

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à les croire ?

- Quand un homme comme Max Lebowitz vient vous trouver avec l'ancien chef de la résistance Sorcière, vous n'avez pas tellement le choix. Et puis il y a des faits que l'on ne peut ignorer.

- Il faut croire que Craven ne pense pas comme vous.

- Vous savez, les sorciers sont très conservateurs et s'ils considèrent qu'une chose est impossible, les convaincre du contraire frôle l'impossible... Ils ont décidé que la Légende des Sept Portes était belle et bien une histoire inventée de toutes pièces... Ils ne bougeront pas de leur position.

- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchit à la question...

- Je n'en ai pas eu le besoin. Hermione Weasley l'a fait pour moi.

- J'entends souvent parler de cette femme.

- M'est d'avis que vous ne tarderez pas à la rencontrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Elle va avoir besoin que vous parliez à votre homologue sorcier de votre côté. De cela dépend énormément de choses.

Il hocha la tête et vint s'appuyer à la rambarde.

- Je me demande où tout cela va nous mener.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'y penser...

…

Ziba Taïeb sortit de la cheminée sans même attendre d'être parfaitement arrivée et parcouru rapidement la pièce où elle venait d'atterrir du regard. Un hall aux murs nus en béton, pas de mobilier, pas de fenêtre, une seule et unique porte gardée par deux de ses soeurs.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elles pointèrent deux armes automatiques dans sa direction.

- Décline ton identité, dit fortement la plus jeune.

- Ziba Taïeb, Référante des Tueuses du Moyen-Orient, Fille du Sable et du Soleil.

Elles abaissèrent leurs armes légèrement.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour parler à Buffy.

La jeune femme qui l'avait interrogée tout du long rangea finalement son arme et posa ses doigts sur son front.

- Bienvenue ma soeur.

Ziba lui rendit son salut mais ne s'attarda pas plus en formules de politesse.

- Conduisez-moi à Buffy.

- Elle préside le G30.

- Très bien... Tao alors ? Ou bien Faith ?

- Tao est avec Buffy et Faith est partie superviser la Traque en Europe.

Elle retint une imprécation et se força à réfléchir avec efficacité.

- Il y a-t-il un sorcier ici ?

- Oui. Suis-moi.

Elle dû unir sa force à celle de ses soeurs pour faire basculer la lourde porte et dégager un espace suffisant pour passer. La jeune Tueuse la mena à travers un dédale de couloirs avant d'émerger dans une petite cour.

- Attends ici, je vais la chercher.

Ziba acquiesça et observa les alentours, plus pour occuper son esprit que par réel besoin. Elle avait passé plus de temps dans ce vieux couvent réhabilité par Leah Mahon en quelques semaines que depuis l'activation de toutes les Tueuses à travers le monde.

Mais c'était au Royaume-Uni que les choses se passaient et si elle voulait transmettre la nouvelle le plus rapidement possible, nul doute qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne ici.

Sa soeur réapparu avec une femme très âgée en robe de chambre écossaise.

- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, dit la sorcière d'une voix parfaitement claire alors que Ziba avait du mal à la lâcher du regard. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que je contacte Mélindra Black.

- De ce que je sais, elle se trouve aux Etats-Unis cette nuit. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Ziba hésita une fraction de seconde à répondre mais il se dégageait une autorité si singulière de McGonagall qu'elle comprit que cette femme était bien plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître.

- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que les disparus sont encore vivants.

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux et sortit sa baguette dans un geste fébrile.

Un lion argenté s'échappa bientôt de l'artefact et il disparu dans la nuit sans qu'elle n'ait prononcé un seul mot.

- Laissez-moi cinq minutes que j'enfile quelque chose et nous partirons pour Londres.

…

Hermione ne découvrit la présence du Patronus dans son Bureau qu'au moment où la voix de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose s'éleva près d'elle.

- _Taïeb vient d'arriver au Couvent. Réunis tout le monde et rejoins nous au Manoir Malefoy. _

Alors que le lion argenté commençait à disparaître, elle se surprit à fixer bêtement le vide, cherchant à comprendre la situation avec son efficacité habituelle. Il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Jamais elle n'avait entendu la voix de Minerva si tendue, presque fébrile, même aux heures les plus sombres de la guerre. Jamais Ziba Taïeb ne se précipitait tête baissée.

Peut-être que...

Une vague d'espoir embrasa son ventre alors que son coeur se mettait à accélérer subitement.

Peut-être que la Porte Noire avait été localisée !

Elle retint les larmes de soulagement qu'elle sentait poindre et s'obligea à respirer profondément quand son cerveau essayer de temporiser la vague d'espoir.

_Ne t'emballe pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en est. Ne t'emballe pas._

Elle plongea la main dans son sac à main et sortit le petit portable que Sarah, Syrielle et Emma avaient mis au point à son attention.

- Piper ? Je sais que tu es occupée. Il faut que vous veniez au Manoir Malefoy. Taïeb a du nouveau.

- _La Porte Noire ?_

- Je n'en sais pas plus.

-_ On fait le nécessaire._

…

Ginny transplana devant le Manoir Malefoy et poussa le grille d'un coup d'épaule, maudissant Draco de ne l'avoir toujours pas fait huiler, avant de se mettre à courir à travers le large parc en pente douce.

Le froid était glacial, la nuit des plus noires et elle ne serait pas étonnée si de la neige tombait d'ici le levé du soleil mais l'espoir qui la faisait sourire pour un rien aurait réussi à annoncer l'arrivée de l'été à lui seul.

La Porte Noire avait été localisée, c'était la seule raison possible à cette réunion d'urgence.

Elle s'attendait à trouver des visages soulagés, voir même cette joie simple que l'on ne pouvait que ressentir quand une situation désespérée se dégageait subitement.

Ziba Taïeb, Hermione, Mélindra et les Soeur Halliwell discutaient à voix basses dans l'entrée somptueuse du vieux manoir.

Aucune ne souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses entrailles se glaçaient subitement.

- Les disparues sont vivants, dit doucement Phoebe en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Mama Whetu et les Élémentaires du Moyen-Orient sont entrées en contact avec l'une d'entre elles...

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Ça... n'a pas de sens... Souffla-t-elle en tournant son visage vers Hermione.

Sa meilleure amie esquissa un regard vers Mélindra.

- Les recherches sur le sortilège qui a fermé la Porte Noire ont avancé ces dernières semaines. Chi Dialo a réuni beaucoup de personnes autour de lui et il a découvert que... les mondes Unifiés avaient puisé leur énergie dans un... grand sacrifice d'innocents.

Ginny ramassa une longue mèche rousse derrière son oreille droite et analysa en silence ce que venait de lui dire Mélindra de cette voix si hésitante, comme si parler donnait plus de force à la Porte Noire.

Le sacrifice magique, le véritable sacrifice magique, était une des premières formes de sortilège. Il pouvait créer des maelströms d'énergie si dévastateurs que certain d'entre eux avaient conduis à la création de nexus, où faire de la magie était impossible. Les communautés magiques avaient fini par les interdire quand il s'était avéré qu'ils pervertissaient la nature de la Magie elle-même.

Car le sang appelle sang.

Si la Porte Noire avait été verrouillée par un Sacrifice, alors elle ne pourrait être rouverte que par un autre Sacrifice.

L'espoir qui l'avait portée jusqu'ici se mua en colère.

_- _On ne va pas les laisser faire ça, pas vrai ? Il faut les sortir de là !

- On va tout tenter pour, Ginny, dit Piper. Tu as ma parole.

- Quand les autres vont-ils arriver ?

- Harry est en mission, Draco et Ron au G30 avec Buffy et Tao. On ne peut pas leur demander d'abandonner leur poste.

Taïeb, qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, laissa échapper une série de paroles rauques en arabe. Ginny n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait d'une série de jurons de la pire espèce.

- Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre ! Restez ici si ça vous chante, moi, je vais aller aider mes sœurs à la Traque. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous arriverons à quelques chose !

La Tueuse tourna les talons vivement et s'engouffra dans la large cheminée avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.  
>- - Elle a raison, qu'est-ce que nous attendons ?<p>

- Ginny, il faut que nous nous réorganisions, répondit Hermione. Les Tueuses sont sur le terrain et Ziba a raison de mobiliser sa Squade. Ce sont elles qui localiserons la Porte. Mais à notre niveau, je ne sais même pas en quoi nous serons utiles.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hermione. Les Tueuses vont avoir besoin de nous, intervint McGonagall.

…

La tension qui emplissait la grande salle à manger du Manoir était presque palpable alors qu'avec les heures qui s'égrainaient lentement, de plus en plus de personnes prenaient place autour de la longue table.

Tao, Buffy, Ron et Draco étaient finalement rentrés de Londres tôt dans la matinée et chacun avait pris la mesure de la nouvelle. Tao était partie rejoindre ses soeurs pour réorganiser la Traque et Draco avait immédiatement envoyé un message à Butcher.

- Comment allons-nous procéder ? Demanda finalement Paige en se levant brusquement.

Sa voix imposa le silence dans la pièce et de nombreux regards s'échangèrent.

Personne ne répondit.

- Je vous rappelle que l'on parle des nôtres ! Ce sont nos amis, notre famille ou tout simplement des gens que nous connaissons qui sont enfermés derrière la Porte Noire et qui vont être sacrifiés ! S'écria Phoebe en se levant à son tour. On ne va pas rester les bras croisés, si ?

- Tant que nous ne saurons pas où se trouve la Porte Noire, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

- Alors les Tueuses doivent être mobilisées ! Les Tueuses, l'armée, tout ce que vous voulez mais ça doit devenir notre priorité !

Hermione soupira avant d'échanger un regard avec son mari. Inutile de dire que si la Porte Noire réussissait à établir complètement un passage stable, ils seraient en très mauvaise posture. Si les soeurs Halliwell ne voyaient que les humains derrières les disparus, il ne fallait pas oublier leur rôle stratégique.

Et il était central.

- Buffy, quelle est la situation exacte ?

- Un groupe, mené par une sœur française, semble être sur une piste sérieuse. C'est lui qui est tombé sur le visage massacré. Mais elles dépendent de l'avancée des démons et s'ils ne se décident pas à regagner leur point de départ, nous pouvons tout perdre. Cela dit, à force de fouiller les forêts alentours, il est possible que la Porte Noire se trouve quelque part en Europe et non pas en Asie comme on le pensait au début.

- Le chef des Aurors Français, Eric Cerclier, a pris contact avec un groupe d'élite européen... Ils ont décidé de nous aider et travaillent sur la chronologie des enlèvements. Ils pensent pouvoir remonter à l'emplacement de la Porte grâce à cela, intervint Harry. Mais cela prend du temps.

- J'ai entendu dire que cette technique était moldue, remarqua Kate.

- Oui.

- Ils ne pourraient pas nous donner un coup de main ?

- J'en parlerai à Butcher, dit Draco. De toute façon, je pense que l'alliance la plus efficace pour le moment sera celle des moldus et des Tueuses.

- Possiblement, accorda Ron avec un hochement de tête. Merry, où ça en est du côté des Fondateurs ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter sur eux. Les Êtres de Lumières font leur possible mais leur protégés ne sont pas coopératifs. Cela dit, avec ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, ça devrait réveiller les consciences. Je vais relayer le message.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on ne sert à rien, souffla Piper. Même unis, nous n'avons pas de rôle actif.

- Vous nous aidez à récupérer les Élémentaires, rétorqua Harry.

- Oui, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Piper, c'est uniquement aux États-Unis que la situation s'enlise, dit Mélindra. Chi Dialo a réussi à unifier les siens et il mène des recherches pour en savoir plus sur la Porte Noire. Le rôle des Acathlants devrait être celui-ci : retrouver les origines de la Porte.

- Je propose que l'on continue ce que l'on avait commencé, dit Ron après un long silence. Il ne faut pas abandonner les derniers Élémentaires et relâcher la protection des espèces magiques les plus rares. Seulement, il faudra compter sans les Tueuses. Ce qui veut dire que les Acathlants voir même les Élémentaires volontaires devront prendre le relais. Et nous allons avoir besoin des moldus.

Comme si tout avait été dit, Draco se leva dans la seconde, suivi de Rogue et les deux Serpentards quittèrent la pièce. Mélindra s'éclipsa en un millier d'étoiles à l'image des sœurs Halliwell. Ron, Kate et Buffy se dirigèrent vers la grande cheminée et disparurent dans une multitude de flammes vertes.

Avant d'avoir pu le réaliser, Ginny et Hermione rendaient à Harry son signe de la main.

Elles se retrouvèrent seules dans la pièce.

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se lever, l'air soudainement plus lasse.

Ginny détailla sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle restait immobile devant les hautes baies vitrées de la pièce. Hermione avait perdu cette assurance qui l'avait portée si haut dans le Ministère: ses épaules s'étaient voûtées, comme si le poids de cette guerre était trop lourd à porter pour elle. Et pareil à un poison invisible, la réouverture de la Porte Noire avait fait disparaître la lumière dans son regard.

Ginny se leva à son tour avant que les reniflements d'Hermione n'emplissent la pièce d'un écho lugubre.

- Ça va aller, 'Mione. On va s'en sortir, souffla-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Hermione resta silencieuse alors que ses larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir arrêter de couler. L'impuissance lui rongeait le ventre et la douleur était de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que les jours passaient.

Elle aurait voulu crier.

Elle n'arrivait qu'à pleurer.

La situation leur échappait de plus en plus : les Tueuses auraient beau retourner ciel et terre, la Porte Noire était cachée depuis tellement d'années que la retrouver semblait désormais impossible. Les Acathlants ne semblaient pas mesurer la gravité de la situation, les Élémentaires se cachaient derrière une fragilité de façade pour fuir les combats, les sorciers se voilaient la face et les moldus entraient en guerre à reculons.

Il y avait des poches de résistance. Quelques unes...

Trop peu.

Trop peu de personnes engagées, prêtes à tout mettre en oeuvre pour contrecarrer la Porte Noire.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas les juger... Elle-même avait tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer qu'elle restait cantonner à un maigre rôle de coordinatrice avec Butcher.

Que dire de ces autres quand elle lisait la froide résignation dans le regard de Mélindra ? L'implication maladive de Draco, seule parade qu'il semblait avoir trouvé pour canaliser ses envies de fuites ? La retenue dont faisait preuve Harry, lui qui vingt ans plus tôt était le symbole même d'une guerre que tous pensaient désespérée mais que le jeune homme d'alors avait mené à bien.

Seul Ron était tourné vers l'avant.

Seuls Ron et Ginny croyaient encore en leurs chances.

- On va y arriver, Hermione. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Peu importe si c'est notre génération ou celle de nos arrière-petits-enfants. Je te promets qu'on finira par les renvoyer chez eux. Et on profitera même pour détruire définitivement cette maudite Porte.

- Gin'...

- Je sais Hermione. J'ai vu, moi aussi. J'ai peur, moi aussi. Mais si je baisse les bras maintenant, je ne vais plus jamais avoir la force de les relever. Alors redresse-toi, Hermione. Comme au bon vieux temps. On va les massacrer, tu as ma parole.

Hermione dévisagea la femme face à elle, comme pour la première fois. Ses traits étaient figés dans un masque volontaire mais son regard était un étonnant mélange de volonté et de peur. De force et de faiblesse.

Quel part entre l'appelle de détresse et l'envie de se battre.

Elle laissa ce regard éteindre la douleur qui la rongeait et se redressa. Même imperceptiblement.

Ginny lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

Dehors, la neige commença à tomber.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Un petit mot pour me donner votre avis ? (Je réponds toujours). Et pour être une revieuweuse assidue (j'estime que quand on a lu quelque chose, on peut prendre deux minutes pour le dire à l'auteur...), je sais que ça ne prend vraiment pas beaucoup de temps !_

_Voili voilou._

_Bonne vacances à tous (même si elles sont à venir pour certains). Bonne rentrée à d'autres (héhé!)._

_**On se dit à dans un mois **?_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 24/02/2013._


	29. We are Young

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR : <strong>

Tryphon21 :

_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! ^^_

_Oui, on avance gentiment mais le plus gros est désormais en place. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

MAHA1959 :

_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! (Ta fidélité me touche vraiment:))_

_Le G30 se déroule plutôt bien, c'est vrai. Mais Draco et Ron te diraient qu'ils sont les hommes de la situation ^^. Et je t'accorde que ça doit être dur de garder espoir face à des perspectives d'avenir aussi sombres, surtout après ce que les adultes ont vécu avec la guerre contre Voldemort. Cela étant, ils sont tous aussi têtus les uns que les autres et leur union est leur plus grande force. Ils ne sont pas prêts à abandonner la partie... Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises non plus !_

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture;) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong>

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ? Les vacances se sont bien passées ? La rentrée aussi ? ^^_

_De mon côté, tout roule. J'ai eu plus de temps pour écrire cette semaine et même si j'en ai plus profité pour avancer mon autre projet, je n'oublie pas la Légende pour autant. Le chapitre 53 m'attends et je vais m'appliquer à ce qu'il claque:)_

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre. Alors, je l'aime bien. Ce n'est pas l'avis de tous les jeunes, mais moi, il me plaît._

_Je vous laisse juger ça par vous même !_

_Enjoy ?;)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

Lily griffonna les dernières phrases de son devoir de Métamorphose et reposa sa plume avec une moue dépitée devant son écriture grossière. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à rendre plus que demandé et à préparer ses devoirs avec la plus grande des rigueurs, mais les recherches qu'ils faisaient sur la Porte Noire lui prenaient tellement de temps qu'il n'était plus si rare que l'un d'entre eux copie sur les autres.

Ses notes s'en ressentaient, même si le manque de sommeil jouait beaucoup.

Elle rangea ses affaires rapidement et ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les visages de ses amis.

Le manque de sommeil... Tous en souffraient ces derniers temps.

Lily avisa la respiration profonde d'Alyne qui, lovée dans les bras d'Aaron, semblait déjà dormir là où le jeune homme luttait encore contre le sommeil, mais pas pour longtemps.

Rose avait d'ailleurs abandonné la partie bien avant eux et était partie pour la tour des Serdaigles même si Lily savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie ne se coucherait pas avant que ses devoirs pour le lendemain soient à jour.

Regulus aurait certainement voulu en faire autant mais il s'était endormi sur sa copie d'Astronomie dès le début de la soirée. Lorsque James l'avait réveillé pour lui dire d'aller se coucher, il avait abdiqué.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur son frère jumeau. Contrairement aux autres, il se tenait droit, les sourcils légèrement froncés et une moue décidée sur les lèvres. Lily suivit son regard et trouva Alyne, comme d'habitude.

Elle se mordit les lèvres: elle connaissait James trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il était le plus obstiné d'eux tous et seule Alyne pouvait le suivre en matière d'entêtement. Mais les rôles étaient désormais inversés et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur. James n'abandonnerait pas, elle le savait. Depuis trop longtemps elle avait compris que le lien complice entre son frère et Alyne était, aux yeux de James, plus que de l'amitié

Pourtant Alyne semblait bien décidée à ne rien lâcher non plus...

Lily soupira. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait tout fait pour secouer les puces de sa meilleure amie mais même cela était passé au second plan. Les recherches sur la Porte Noire avaient détourné l'attention de tout leur groupe vers bien plus grave et depuis la violente dispute entre James et Alyne, la situation était en statu-quo. Même si Regulus ne décolérait pas...

Seulement, les choses n'étaient plus pareilles. L'ambiance était souvent lourde entre eux, les longs silences trop nombreux. Quelque chose était mort avec l'amitié d'Alyne et James.

- Quelle heure? Demanda-t-elle finalement dans un souffle à l'intention de son frère.

James ne sembla pas réagir et ce fût Aaron qui répondit d'une voix pâteuse.

- Vingt-trois heures trente...

- Je vais abandonner pour ce soir, marmonna-t-elle avec une grimace en se redressant. Recherches demain?

- Je ne crois pas... Il faut que Syrielle termine son modèle avant que l'on puisse continuer.

- On ne devait pas embrayer sur les démons?

- Lil' on ne trouvera rien de plus, même avec les meilleures volontés du monde, intervint James dans un soupir. Il n'y a plus que Syrielle et l'autre groupe. Nous, on a rien.

Lily fixa James pendant quelques secondes et son coeur mesura à quel point il était proche de la vérité. Mais l'entendre le dire avec autant de calme et de détachement vrilla une lame acérée dans son ventre que la peur cristallisa.

Ils ne trouvaient pas.

Que pouvaient bien donner les recherches de l'autre groupe sur cette voie sans issue qu'était les Légendes d'Olympie? Rose et elle leur avaient confié cette part du travail dans le seul but de protéger les plus jeunes de cette guerre. De les occuper loin de l'amère vérité. C'était petit de leur part mais il s'agissait des plus fragiles. Lily tenait à leur innocence et à leur douce insouciance. Deux magnifiques qualités que l'on perdait avec l'âge. Deux qualités qui pouvaient meurtrir des âmes à jamais lorsqu'elles nous étaient arrachées trop tôt.

Et eux, les plus grands, ceux qui devaient protéger, ne trouvaient pas de solution.

Ils étaient en train d'échouer...

Elle se frotta les yeux compulsivement pour éloigner les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre. Elle sentit les bras de son jumeau entourer ses épaules.

- Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil petite soeur... C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour ce soir.

Lily opina du chef mais profita encore quelques secondes de l'étreinte réconfortante. Elles étaient devenues si rares ces dernières semaines.

James accompagna sa soeur jusqu'en bas des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles avant de revenir chercher ses affaires.

- Il faut que l'on décide quelque chose pour ces recherches. On va finir par y laisser notre santé.

- Je sais James, je sais... Je vais passer à la tour des Serdaigles avant de retourner dans mon dortoir. Les deux S y travaillent sur leurs équations.

James acquiesça et ce fût avec un dernier regard pour Alyne qu'il se décida à rejoindre son lit.

…

Aaron écouta attentivement à l'angle du couloir qui menait à la tour des Serdaigles. L'absence de bruit de pas, même les plus discrets possibles ou de la respiration légèrement sifflante de Tecker le rassura. Il savait que le concierge avait investi dans une cape d'Invisibilité, aussi difficile soient-elles à trouver. C'était d'ailleurs devenu une menace qui à elle seule gardait une bonne partie des élèves dans leur dortoir.

Une bonne partie des élèves, sauf ceux qui pouvaient éviter la menace. Aaron en faisait partie et revendiquait cet honneur avec fierté.

Il s'avança donc en direction des deux statues qui gardaient fièrement la tour des bleus et argents d'un pas assuré bien que discret et offrit un regard acéré à la statue d'Athéna.

La déesse de la Sagesse et du Savoir était devenue la Némésis familiale et la statue n'avait beau être qu'une statue, elle s'effaçait toujours devant l'un des enfants Black-Malefoy.

Aaron entra donc sans avoir eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche et trouva ses deux petites soeurs installées à une table, un ordinateur allumé et un nombre incalculable de feuilles étalées devant elles.

Il secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: il était plus de minuit.

Il s'approcha des deux S et posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de Sarah. Elle avait dû l'entendre arriver car elle sursauta à peine.

- 'Lut... Souffla-t-elle sans conviction avant de reporter son attention sur une série de symboles et d'égalités compliqués.

- Sissi... On ne peut pas utiliser ce théorème... Ça élimine les distances des inconnues. Ce sont presque nos valeurs les plus précises si on arrive à repositionner les continents tels qu'ils étaient à l'époque... Il faut partir sur...

Mais Sarah se figea. A ses côtés, Syrielle semblait à deux doigts de craquer. Aaron eut un pincement au coeur en comprenant seulement maintenant à quel point il se reposait sur cette jeune fille de quinze ans.

Syrielle était si pâle que ses tâches de rousseur avaient quasiment toutes disparu. Ses yeux, d'un bleu devenu délavé, étaient entourés de cernes plus marquées que celles de Remus les lendemains de pleine lune. Et s'il avisait les marques bleutées qui s'épanouissaient le long de ses tempes, même les traces Acathlantes de sa magie se rebellaient.

- Syrielle, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi une nuit entière? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sa petite soeur resta silencieuse mais au tique nerveux qui agita ses lèvres, cela devait faire un sacré petit moment.

Aaron se maudit intérieurement pour n'avoir pas remarqué l'état de Syrielle plus tôt, lui qui en sa qualité de second garçon, devait prendre soin de sa fratrie.

- Je croyais que vous aviez parfaitement conscience des limites du sortilège de revitalisation ?

Sa jeune soeur se redressa et pour la première fois en quinze ans, Aaron vit la colère implacable des Black obscurcir le regard de Syrielle.

Il regretta ses paroles dans la même seconde.

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience mais ça ne dépend pas de moi je te rappelle! Mais tu crois vraiment que ça aura une quelconque importance quand la Porte Noire aura pleinement retrouvé ses pouvoirs?! Je m'esquinte depuis plus de deux semaines sur un problème mathématique si complexe que sa démonstration fait un bouquin entier! Un bouquin Aaron! Tout ça pour quoi? Pour ne pas l'appliquer puisqu'il me faudrait au bas mot une centaine de lieux de batailles pour pouvoir avoir un résultat exploitable ! De mémoire on a localisé combien de lieux? Vingt-et-un? C'est bien ça Aaron? Alors ne vient pas me faire des leçons de morale, c'est pas le moment!

Syrielle sembla se calmer subitement. Elle reposa ses yeux sur l'épais livre près d'elle.

Un vent agressif se leva alors, balayant les feuilles sur la table, les éparpillant dans la salle toute entière.

Aaron vit les lignes bleutées sur ses tempes se mettre à luire. Il n'avait pas besoin de croiser le regard de sa soeur pour savoir que ses yeux bleus reflétaient un ciel d'apocalypse où les éclairs prenaient déjà vie.

Le livre glissa à son tour et prit de la vitesse lorsqu'il quitta la table.

Avant même qu'il ne s'écrase dans la cheminée où brûlait encore un feu vif, Syrielle s'était levée et se dirigeait en direction de son dortoir d'une démarche qui trahissait encore toute sa colère.

Aaron attendit un long moment dans un silence seulement troublé par la faible résistance du livre dans l'âtre ronflant.

Ce fût Sarah qui croisa son regard la première. Il ne soupira même pas.

Il prit place près d'elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt?

- On ne voulait pas abandonner une chance de découvrir l'emplacement des Sept Portes...

- Ça aurait pu marcher alors?

- Bien sûr que oui. Si j'avais un doctorat en maths et tous les éléments en main. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on a ni l'un, ni l'autre...

Sarah se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Aaron lu dans son regard la même fatigue que celle qui s'était épanouie sur le visage de Syrielle.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas... Que l'on arriverait à rien?

- Je m'en doutais. Votre but était trop hasardeux. Les légendes sont toujours issues de faits concrets. Toujours 'Ron. Il suffit de savoir lire entre les lignes. C'était noble de votre part d'essayer de nous protéger. Vraiment très noble... Mais c'est la guerre maintenant.. Vous ne pouvez rien contre ça.

Aaron ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes pour calmer la tempête sous son crâne. Sarah avait raison. C'était la guerre même si elle était à peine déclarée. Ses frères et soeurs autant que les autres ne seraient pas épargnés. Quoi qu'il fasse, l'ombre qui menaçait la Terre les rattraperait bien plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Mais il pouvait encore les écarter, essayer de les mettre hors d'atteinte. Tenter un autre tour de passe-passe au moment où Sarah expliquerait à tout le monde ce que son groupe avait trouvé et le chemin le plus judicieux à emprunter.

Il devait essayer de convaincre les plus jeunes de se tenir éloigner de cette deuxième partie du projet. Eux devaient continuer à vivre normalement, quoi qu'il en coûte. Ce ne serait pas simple, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais il pouvait y arriver. Même si pour ça, Sarah et Syrielle devraient se joindre à eux.

- Vous avez un plan? Demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Une piste, répondit Sarah non sans noter la détermination dans le regard de son aîné.

Aaron hocha la tête.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Elzo et Emily passent par la même histoire que maman.

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant immédiatement où voulait en venir son frère. Elle voulu protester et lui dire la vérité: il n'y arriverait pas. Tôt ou tard, ils se retrouveraient mêlés tous les sept dans l'encre qui écrivait cette nouvelle page de l'histoire. Et ce pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils étaient des de Olympie, par le sang comme par l'esprit.

Mais elle aussi préférait que ce soit plus tard que tôt pour Elzo et Emily. Surtout pour Emily. Elle qui était le rayon de soleil de la famille. La douce et innocente Emily. Leur petite soeur cadette.

Elle n'avait que onze ans!

Alors doucement elle acquiesça.

Tout a un prix.

…

Kiara entra en compagnie d'Aïday, Emily et Simon dans le repère des Maraudeurs et fût surprise du nouvel agencement de la salle principale: la grande table avait disparu et il y avait désormais assez de chaises pour chacun d'entre eux, disposées en un arc de cercle. Elle s'assit à côté de Roxanne où quatre places étaient restées libres et attendit patiemment l'arrivée des derniers retardataires.

La décision de mettre en commun les résultats de leur deux groupes du jour au lendemain l'avait beaucoup surprise. La veille, elle entendait encore le groupe de Syrielle discuter de tous les chemins qu'ils n'avaient pas emprunter.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient réalisé que ça ne mènerait à rien...

Elle haussa les épaules et balaya l'assemblée. Elle remarqua que Mélinda, Pearl, Pauline et Henry étaient eux aussi présents. L'absence de Patty lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder dessus. Sarah venait de se lever.

- Bien, cette réunion n'était pas prévue avant plusieurs jours mais Syrielle et moi avons réalisé qu'il nous serait impossible de remonter à la Porte Noire avec les éléments que nous avions en mains. Et les découvertes que mon groupe a fait nous offrent à elles seules une bonne solution.

- Vous avez trouvez un moyen de localiser la Porte Noire? Demanda Lily en se redressant, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Pas exactement. Mais nous avons trouvé un moyen de lutter contre elle. Peut-être même de la refermer.

Kiara vit tous les membres du groupe de Syrielle échanger des regards excités.

- Comment?

- Je vais y venir.

Et Sarah expliqua pendant plus d'une heure comment ils avaient recoupé les Légendes, déterminer le vrai du faux à travers les similitudes et les éléments récurrents. Puis leur illumination.

- Comme vous le savez tous, notre mère s'est rendue en Terres Divines et y est restée pendant quatre ans. Pour cela, elle est passée par Olympie... Ce qui veut dire qu'Olympie se trouve dans une dimension entre la Terre et la dimension des Dieux. De plus, Olympie est nommé « Le Royaume aux Cinq Tours ». On en a déduit que les Dieux avaient déplacé leur Porte au fil des siècles et qu'elle doit désormais s'ouvrir sur Olympie et sur Olympie uniquement. Par la même, elle n'est plus reliée à la Terre et donc elle a très bien pu demeurer ouverte quand les autres ont été fermées.

- Ce qui veut dire que les réponses à nos questions se trouvent en Olympie.

Sarah acquiesça.

- Olympie est le lien entre tout. Au mieux, nous trouveront le moyen de refermer la Porte Noire là-bas. Au pire, nous pourrons toujours sommer les Dieux à le faire.

- Tu comptes sérieusement les obliger à faire quoique ce soit? Murmura William, également présent.

- C'est leur rôle! S'exclama Emily.

- Ils ne rendent de compte à personne.

- Ils en rendront aux de Olympie.

Kiara se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, surprise par la glace acérée de sa voix.

Mais Emily avait planté son regard dans celui de son frère aîné et ne semblait pas prête à perdre le duel.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'on va faire désormais? Demanda Roxanne, un sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres.

- Nous essaierons de trouver un moyen pour retourner en Olympie, expliqua Aaron d'une voix trop posée pour être normale.

Kiara fronça les sourcils.

- A ce propos, je... Commença Lucy.

- Non, Lucy, l'interrompit Aaron avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Quoi, non? Marmonna la jeune Weasley.

- Ton rôle s'arrête ici, expliqua Sarah.

- Pardon?!

- Nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus sage que les plus jeunes d'entre nous ne prennent plus part à ces recherches, dit simplement Aaron.

- Ne prennent plus part à la guerre tu veux dire! Se récria Elzo.

- Exactement. Vous êtes trop jeunes.

- Trop jeunes?! Nos parents avaient quel âge, hein?

- Justement! Ils en ont beaucoup trop soufferts, tu devrais le savoir El'. De toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable.

- Et qui d'autre doit se sentir concerné? Demanda Kiara dans un feulement de rage contenue.

- Tous ceux qui faisaient partit du groupe de Sarah. Ainsi qu'Hugo, répondit Aaron.

Le jeune frère de Rose se redressa vivement.

- Quoi? Hors de question!

- Obéis, Hugo, lui souffla Rose.

- Obéis? Sûrement pas!

Kiara espéra pendant une poignée de secondes que le jeune homme réussirait à faire ployer sa soeur par la seule force de son regard mais rien n'y fit. Quand William se leva, elle devina ce qu'il allait dire et lui décocha un regard plus meurtrier que l'Avada Kedavra lui-même.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs maintenant. Il se fait tard, demain vous avez école.

Toutes les personnes concernées par cet ordre explosèrent en un véritable concert de protestations. Kiara ne s'en donna même pas la peine. Elle se leva vivement et quitta le repère en claquant violemment la porte.

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable!

En une dizaine d'enjambées, elle fût sur la trappe. Elle l'ouvrit et réceptionna avec souplesse au sol avant de partir en direction de la tour d'Astronomie, histoire de prendre l'air et de se calmer.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, on les mettait à la porte gentiment.

_Merci mais nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services._

Tout cela parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes. Qui étaient-ils pour décider à leur place? Elle se fichait bien de n'avoir que onze ans. Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était question mais de sa famille, de tous les autres. Si elle avait voulu se détourner de la lutte dès le départ, elle l'aurait fait.

Elle n'avait peut-être que onze ans mais elle se flattait de comprendre les conséquences de ses actes. La souffrance, la peur, elle le lisait sur le visage de tous les anciens résistants depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle aussi avait un peu peur de ce qu'il lui faudrait faire durant les mois à venir. Mais ce n'était rien face à la peur de perdre sa famille. Face à la peur de mourir qui était enfouie en elle.

Elle ne laisserait pas une bande de bras cassés la détourner du chemin qu'elle avait choisi. Certainement pas.

Elle déboucha au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie et une bourrasque de vent la frappa de plein fouet et fît claquer sa cape derrière elle.

Kiara ferma les yeux et laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux, glacer son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus son nez.

Elle battit alors des paupières, surprise que sa rage se soit si facilement envolée.

Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Blond, le visage pointu, les yeux bleu clairs, une robe aux couleurs des Serpentards.

Scorpius Malefoy se tenait devant elle, les bras refermer sur un étrange livre relié de cuir qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Londubat?!

Kiara haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre... Ta meute t'a lâchée on dirait.

- La tienne aussi.

Elle lui décocha un regard sardonique.

- Alors comme ça tu es du genre à venir lire à la lueur des étoiles? Fit-elle mine de noter en posant son regard sur le livre qu'il tenait contre lui, dans l'espoir de le faire disparaître.

Malefoy prit une très légère teinte rosée avant de la fusiller du regard.

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin, Londubat, cracha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Kiara s'écarta obligeamment mais il trouva le moyen de la bousculer en passant près d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du parapet tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers.

La forêt Interdite était baignée dans la lumière et les étoiles se reflétaient à l'infini dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Elle eut un sourire alors que son esprit imaginait déjà le moyen de participer aux recherches contre l'avis des autres. Elle pourrait toujours les menacer de tout révéler aux parents. C'était un coup bas mais elle était prête à tout.

Cependant, elle savait qu'elle devait garder cette mesure qu'en dernier recours. En attendant, elle pouvait toujours rassembler les autres et les convaincre de mener des recherches avec elle. Ils en savaient autant que Sarah après tout. Et elle savait qu'Elzo, Emily, Hugo et Roxanne devaient déjà ressasser des envies de revanche.

Elle s'imagina l'espace d'une seconde trouvant le moyen de rallier Olympie avant eux. Les visages déconfis de Lily et de Rose, celui légèrement carmin d'Aaron. Les poings serrés d'Alyne et les yeux plissés de James.

Un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage.

Oh oui, ce serait quand même génial.

Elle se retourna, prête à rejoindre les autres quand quelque chose de blanc coincé entre deux tuiles attira son regard.

- _Lumos_!

Elle plissa les yeux et cru reconnaître une feuille.

Ce pourrait-il que?

Elle éclata d'un rire excité avant d'afficher une moue ennuyée.

Le morceau de parchemin se trouvait au niveau du toit de l'aile Nord. Elle ne maîtrisait pas le sortilège d'attraction et avec le vent qui soufflait assez fort, il y avait des chances pour que le morceaux de parchemins s'envole.

Mince de mince, c'était sûrement à Malefoy et si elle avait bien vu ce qu'elle avait vu, le bouquin qu'il tenait entre les mains était un journal intime. Elle en était quasiment certaine, elle en avait offert un à Alice, sa soeur aînée, l'année dernière.

Qui savait ce qui était écrit sur ce bout de feuille?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à un moyen de l'attraper. Le mieux, serait d'utiliser un balai. Le problème était qu'elle n'en avait pas et qu'elle ne se voyait pas forcer la remise de Poudlard.

Il y avait bien celui de July mais jamais elle n'accepterait...

Puis un sourire torve étira ses lèvres: sa soeur était occupée avec les autres, non? Pas vue pas prise!

Et en plus, la tour des Serdaigles n'était pas loin du tout.

- Yes!

.oOo.

Rose suivit son petit frère du regard et ne pu retenir un soupir triste quand il quitta le repère, non sans lui avoir décoché un regard méprisant.

Elle savait qu'il prenait mal le fait d'être mis à l'écart, mais elle préférait qu'il la déteste pendant quelques semaines plutôt que prendre le risque de le perdre dans cette guerre qui s'annonçait.

Et ce, même si le temps des batailles n'était pas encore venu.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et se tourna vers Sarah et Aaron qui présidaient toujours la réunion.

- Quel est le plan? Demanda James.

Sarah se tourna vers William.

- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait essayer de trouver un autre passage. La famille Royale a bien dû se douter que l'on aurait besoin de retourner en Olympie à un moment ou à un autre. Mélindra Eirenikos a forcément dû laisser à ses héritiers un moyen derrière elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander directement? C'est une Fondatrice, non? Remarqua Lily.

Mélinda, Pearl, Pauline et Henry affichèrent une même grimace.

- Lil', ça fait des années qu'elle a disparu. Quand Mélindra a accepté le marché des Fondateurs, elle s'est retirée et a transmis sa place. Elle a cessé d'exister, expliqua doucement Mélinda.

- Quoi? Répondirent en échos tous les autres.

- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, dit simplement Henry.

- Maman ne nous l'a jamais dit mais ce n'est pas le plus important, trancha Sarah.

C'était sans compter sur Lily.

- Mais l'Aînée qui est avec eux, c'est une de Olympie, non?

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, c'est une Aînée. Les Fondateurs sont déjà difficilement abordables, alors je ne te parle même pas d'eux.

Lily soupira.

- Et comment comptes-tu les trouver ces passages, William? Reprit Rose. On a écumé tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

- Un couloir vers une autre dimension, s'il est ouvert, a toujours des conséquences sur la Magie. Ces hauts lieux sont répertoriés et étudiés depuis de nombreuses années, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Syrielle et moi allons perfectionner nos instruments de mesure dans l'espoir de repérer un autre type de magie que celui de la Terre.

- Il y a des chances pour que ça fonctionne?

- On peut toujours tenter l'expérience. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre ait une meilleure idée.

Sarah eut le droit à un concert de haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse.

- Emma, Violette et Prudy pourront nous donner un coup de main, elle s'y connaissent plus que nous en structure magique, continua William. On essaie de se répartir les tâches?

Les hochements de têtes furent peu enthousiastes mais chacun y mit tout de même du sien.

…

Le lendemain matin, il apparut clairement au petit-déjeuner que les plus jeunes en avaient sérieusement après les plus âgés. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, les Black-Malefoy firent table à part et Hugo ne daigna même pas s'approcher de sa soeur.

L'ambiance morose incita tout ce petit monde à manger en vitesse et Elzo, Louis et Roxanne arrivèrent en avance pour leur cours de potion pour la première fois depuis un mois. Depuis la fête commémorative, ils avaient consacré la majeur partie de leur pose et de leur repas à la bibliothèque si bien que leur ponctualité en avait pris un sacré coup.. Leurs recherches étaient terminées et comme ne cessait de le dire Roxanne:

- Pour qui ils se prennent par la barbe de Merlin! Je suis assez grande pour penser par moi même.

- Ton disque est rayé Rox' grogna Louis quand sa cousine répéta pour la n-ième fois sa malédiction à l'intention d'Aaron, William et Sarah.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Weasley. Si ça te dérange, libre à toi de t'exiler.

- Pardon? Non mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est fatiguant de t'entendre radoter. On dirait une vieille!

Roxanne sortit sa baguette avec un regard noir.

- Ça suffit vous deux! S'exclama Elzo d'une voix forte, s'attirant tous les regards des autres Gryffondors. Oui, on s'est fait évincer. Oui, ça nous énerve. Oui, ça ne sert à rien de le répéter à longueur de temps, dit-il alors que Roxanne et Louis ouvraient la bouche pour s'indigner. Maintenant qu'on est d'accord, on parle d'autre chose. J'en ai mare de penser constamment à ce truc, on va finir par tourner cinglés.

Roxanne plissa les yeux, rangea sa baguette et s'éloigna, le menton haut.

Elzo soupira.

- Je crois que t'as pas tord, vieux... N'empêche, c'est dégueulasse ce qu'ils ont fait tes frangins.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir lasse. _Try again_.

Il allait tenté une nouvelle feinte pour éloigner la conversation de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais le professeur Black apparut dans le couloir et mit fin aux discussions.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en souriant.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards répondirent en coeur et entrèrent dans la salle de potion.

Elzo et Louis suivirent Roxanne au fond de la classe et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion d'Enflure. Page 123 de votre livre. En piste.

Elzo soupira et sortit son livre. Les potions ne lui déplaisaient pas mais dans la mesure où il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Après tout, ce n'était pas sorcier de suivre une recette. Mais il ne retrouvait pas le plaisir qu'il avait lorsqu'il cuisinait.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à ingrédient, attendant patiemment son tour sans dire un mot. Une fois revenu à sa table, il entreprit d'apprêter les champignons séchés en premier. Cela ne lui prit pas cinq minutes et un semblant de sourire presque nostalgique illumina son visage alors que ses mains effectuaient des gestes cent fois répétés.

Cuisiner lui manquait. Les odeurs, le toucher des produits, la recherche constante de l'équilibre parfait entre les différentes saveurs, entres les différentes textures...

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu dans les cuisines qu'il doutait être capable de retrouver le chemin.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps dans la bibliothèque, au milieu de livres poussiéreux, suspendu à chaque mot dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qu'il n'était même plus certain de savoir faire autre chose.

Pourtant, son corps ne semblait pas avoir oublié les gestes simples qui étaient ses clés pour son paradis.

Peut-être pourrait-il rendre visite aux Elfes et reprendre ses explications sur l'Art du café là où il les avait laissées? Avec un peu de chance, Zaria le laisserait les aider à préparer quelques plats.

Un vrai sourire naquît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il ajoutait une mesure de sang de grenouille rouge dans son chaudron.

Puisqu'il n'avait plus le droit d'aider pour la Porte Noire...

Son sourire s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Allait-il rester là sans rien faire alors qu'il savait? Qu'il savait que dehors, tout pouvait basculer à tout instant?

Il soupira. Bien sûr que non.

Comment pourrait-il se regarder dans une glace s'il laissait l'Ombre s'installer sans rien faire alors _qu'il savait_. Alors qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose, aussi insignifiant que ce soit.

Tout plutôt qu'abandonner l'espoir de trouver une solution.

- Tout va bien, Elzo?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix douce de Kate.

- Oui... Oui, j'étais ailleurs, désolé.

Kate fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue par la réponse de son petit-neveu. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Louis et Roxanne. Si le fils de Bill semblait lui aussi légèrement éteint et avait le regard dans le vague, Roxanne était hors d'elle. Elle s'acharnait sur ses racines de cerfeuil avec haine, comme si la pauvre plante avait commis un crime des plus horribles.

Elle haussa un sourcil: elle connaissait ce comportement. Severus usait de la même méthode pour se calmer les nerfs.

Elle faillit sourire devant l'analogie mais le visage pâle de la fille cadette de George la ravisa. Il se passait quelque chose à travers tout le clan Weasley. Pas qu'à travers les Weasley d'ailleurs, tous les autres aussi avaient un comportement étrange. Y comprit son fils.

Kate soupira et continua à se promener dans les rangs, observant avec attention les liquides qui bouillonnaient doucement.

Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était à cause de la dispute entre Alyne et James. Mais même les plus jeunes semblaient préoccupés depuis un mois et cela ne semblait pas en rapport avec la mauvaise ambiance parmi les grands. Remus lui avait dit être inquiet. Leurs notes étaient moins bonnes qu'à l'accoutumé, même celles de Lily, Rose, Albus et July.

Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais quelque chose en elle lui soufflait que les enfants savaient pour la Porte Noire. Pire, qu'ils étaient déjà en train de se mêler à l'histoire malgré tous les efforts déployés par les adultes pour les protéger.

Comment expliquer autrement leurs visages marqués par l'inquiétude et la fatigue? Le manque d'énergie et leurs regards graves? Leur omniprésence à la bibliothèque?

Kate secoua la tête. Comment auraient-ils pu être au courant?

L'absurdité de sa question lui sauta aux yeux au moment même où elle la formula dans son esprit. Les Halliwell, William, Violette et Emma avaient connaissance de la situation. Les enfants étaient très proches, surtout ses neveux. Si l'aîné de Mélindra était au courant, il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour qu'Aaron le soit également.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Elzo.

Neuf chances sur dix pour que tous les autres soient également au courant.

Que...

Le bruit d'une explosion la coupa dans sa réflexion.

- Miss Weasley, il me semblait avoir insisté sur le danger de l'essence de Thrips! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondors et venez me voir que je vous donne un antidote sinon vos mains ne vous jamais arrêter d'enfler. Dépêchons!

…

Hugo atteignit la salle sur demande en même temps que Kiara et Emily. Si la cadette des Black-Malefoy semblait pour le moins éteinte par rapport à son habitude, Kiara affichait un visage où l'excitation et la jubilation luttaient pour la première place.

Il leur tint la porte tandis qu'elles se faufilaient à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir, histoire d'être sûr que sa soeur ne l'ait pas suivit (Rose était capable de beaucoup de choses quand elle avait une idée dans la tête) et referma la porte avec un sourire en coin. Peu importe la carte du Maraudeurs, personne ne viendrait les chercher ici.

- Permet-nous d'être invisible et puisses-tu oublier jusqu'au monde extérieur. Merci.

Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de Kiara, quelque peu abasourdi par ses paroles.

- Quoi? Mon père était une espèce de chouchou de la sSalle sur Demande. Il nous a expliqué qu'elle aimait les élèves polis.

Hugo secoua la tête, amusé, et vint prendre place entre Joyce et Roxanne.

Il prit le temps de balayer les visages de ses cousins et cousines, ou presque, avant de commencer à parler. Ce fût sans surprise aucune qu'il lu dans leur regard une détermination sans fin. Sa mère disait souvent que Weasley avait dû vouloir dire têtu dans une langue oubliée. Et Buffy et Mélindra n'abdiquaient jamais par principe. Ajoutez à cela l'opiniâtreté des Londubat et vous aviez un parfait tableau des personnes présentes autour de lui.

Et de leur unique motivation: montrer aux plus grands qu'ils avaient le droit de se battre comme n'importe qui d'autre.

- Bien... Quelqu'un a une idée? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Roxanne lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes de l'histoire et il connaissait à peu près ce qu'ils avaient découvert sous la direction de Sarah.

Une chance pour eux: ils avaient une très fine connaissance de la Légende des Sept Portes, ce qui était un avantage notable.

- Moi, j'ai une idée, répondit Lucy à sa gauche.

Tous les visages convergèrent dans sa direction.

- - On t'écoute, souffla Hugo.

- Emi', Elzo, on est bien d'accord sur un point: le seul héritage que votre grand-mère a laissé à votre mère est le bracelet qui ne la quitte jamais?

- Aux dernières nouvelles. On a fouillé le manoir de fond en comble, on n'a jamais trouvé autre chose, affirma Elzo avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Il ressemble à quoi exactement ce bracelet?

- Il est en argent, composé de cinq chaînes ciselées qui portent chacune un joyau. Un diamant, un rubis, une émeraude, un saphir et un topaze.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le petit visage de la jeune fille.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait!

- Où veux-tu en venir, Lucy?

- C'est évident, non? Si mode d'emploi il y a, il est sûrement gravé sur ce bracelet. A la place de Mélindra Eirenikos, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Emily échangea un regard avec Elzo.

- C'est possible... Après tout, il est dans la famille de maman depuis des générations. Enfin, de ce qu'on en sait.

- Comment on va le récupérer pour vérifier? Souleva Elzo avec une grimace. Maman ne s'en sépare jamais. _Jamais._

Lucy eut un deuxième sourire, beaucoup plus malicieux cette fois.

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé à Patty. Elle a dû se faire évincer, non? C'est la plus jeune du clan Halliwell. Et la connaissant, elle doit ruminer sec.

- Pas faux...

Ils échangèrent des regards complices puis Emily sortit une feuille de parchemin de son sac :

- Très bien : qu'est-ce que je lui écris ?

* * *

><p><em>"<em>L'auteur aujourd'hui proclame l'absolu besoin qu'il a du concours du lecteur, un concours actif, conscient, créateur. Ce qu'il lui demande, ce n'est plus de recevoir tout à fait un monde achevé, plein, clos sur lui-même, c'est au contraire de participer à une création, d'inventer à son tour l'oeuvre-et le monde- et d'apprendre ainsi à inventer sa propre vie<em>" (_Pour un Nouveau Roman_, 1963) _

_A dans un mois ?_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 24/03/2013._


	30. Long is the Road

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR : <strong>

Tryphon21 :

_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour te review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu suis cette fic !_

_Et oui, on ne peut pas toujours avoir raison, n'en déplaise à ces jeunes gens;). Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise ^^_

_Non, tu n'as rien loupé, je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il y avait sur le parchemin, héhé. Toutefois, Kiara n'en a pas loupé une miette et Scorpius se leurre s'il croit qu'elle ne mérite pas sa place à Serpentard._

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture._

MAHA1959 :

_Aloâ Demoiselle! Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Toujours fidèle au poste, pas vrai ? ^^_

_Les petits ont eu dû mal à digérer la nouvelle, c'est vrai. Et tu as raison, ils ont de la ressource, en plus d'être particulièrement têtus ! Les plus grands vont de voir apprendre à ne pas les sous-estimer..._

_Ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le parchemin ? Tu le sauras dans quelques temps ^^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong>

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Alors, comment allez-vous ? Le soleil est de retour chez vous aussi ?_

_De mon côté, tout va bien. Je me suis mise au chapitre 53 et pour le moment, ça se présente pas trop mal. Sans compter que les vacances approchent et que je vais pouvoir me consacrer un peu plus à l'écriture. Et je jure solennellement devant vous que la Légende va être prioritaire à mon autre projet (non parce que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas tellement avancé depuis la rentrée de septembre et que si je veux finir cette fic un jour, il va bien falloir que je me discipline un peu plus)._

_Voili voilou pour les nouvelles._

_Nouveau chapitre sinon. Centré sur les jeunes. Je l'aime bien même si j'ai un gros faible pour celui qui viendra après (non, je ne vous nargue pas ^^). J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on LSP :<strong>

_Alors que les recherches des plus âgés sur la Porte Noire sont au point mort, Sarah et Syrielle avouent à Aaron que le groupe des plus jeunes a une meilleure piste : retourner en Olympie et sommer les Dieux de les aider._

_En accord avec le club des Six, les plus jeunes sont mis de côté pour la suite des opérations, ce qui ne manque pas de soulever un vent de révolte. _

_Loin de tout cela, Kiara Londubat trouve un moyen de faire pression sur Scorpius Malefoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

Emma se laissa tomber sur une pierre et englouti la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'impression de bien être fût toutefois de courte durée quand un essaim entier de moustiques vint l'attaquer.

La jeune femme retint ses nerfs à l'ultime seconde et préféra sortir sa bombe insecticide.

- Crevez tous, maudits suceurs de sang ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Quelle vulgarité, Emma ! Venant de toi, ça me déçoit énormément.

Emma abandonna son génocide et offrit à Violette son plus beau regard noir, celui qu'elle avait hérité de son père.

La jeune Lupin se contenta de lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la carte qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Courage, on est bientôt arrivée.

Emma étouffa un borborygme inintelligible et profita de son répit pour observer les environs : où que se pose son regard, il n'y avait que du vert. Des arbres, qui cachaient le ciel, aux plantes grasses ou épineuses, qui entravaient leur progression... Du vert partout !

Et elle avait beau venir de Serpentard, elle commençait à faire une indigestion.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ça?

En un éclair, le souvenir de William frappant à la porte de son petit studio en banlieue de Londres lui revint.

…

- Will ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-elle tout en donnant un rapide coup de baguette à l'aveuglette derrière elle, histoire de faire disparaître une partie du bazar qui régnait dans la pièce.

- J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'Aaron. Ils ont bien avancé. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle observa son cousin étaler un planisphère sur la table et lui faire signe de s'approcher.

- Ils ont répertorié tous les Hiatus et les Nexus magiques importants... Puis ils les ont recoupés avec les lieux de bataille qu'ils avaient trouvés.

- Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de possibilité, remarqua-t-elle en avisant la dizaine de cercles que William avait dû tracer à la va vite.

- Oui... Mais c'est déjà un bon début, tu ne penses pas ?

Emma haussa un sourcil et montra du doigt les quatre cercles situés en Europe Centrale.

- Je ne mets pas les pieds ici. Les Tueuses ratissent le secteur et je n'ai pas envie qu'elles me confondent avec un monstre.

Au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots, le visage de William s'était empreint d'une tristesse qu'elle lui avait rarement vue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>Il sembla hésiter avant de lui répondre et la détailla de la tête au pied de son regard le plus scrutateur, comme pour voir si elle était suffisamment forte pour entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.<p>

- On s'assoit ? Souffla-t-il en montrant le canapé convertible d'un geste de la main.

Quelque chose dans sa voix lui fit comprendre que la situation de la Porte Noire avait connu un nouveau rebondissement. Et que c'était grave.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec aplomb : le jour où elle perdrait contenance était encore loin de se lever.

- J'ai... surpris une conversation entre mes parents grâce aux micros des deux S. Les Acathlants qui sont rassemblés au _Village Lyrae _en Israël sont entrés en contact avec une des leur. Une jeune fille, Melati je crois, qui avait été capturée lors de la première mission de sauvetage.

- Elle n'est pas morte ?

- Non... Il semblerait que la Porte Noire ait gardé tout ses prisonniers en vie.

Emma pris le temps d'analyser l'information avant de reprendre la parole. La seule raison qui pourrait pousser les démons à agir ainsi était la perspective d'un chantage d'envergure... Ou la préparation d'un immense sacrifice de Magie Noire.

- Combien... de personnes ont disparu depuis cinquante ans ?

- Environ sept mille...

- Sept mille ? Mais... C'est... William, d'après les spécialistes, le Hiatus du Mont Olympe a été provoqué par un sacrifice de mille personnes ! Et c'est le plus important au monde ! Il est presque impossible d'y faire de la Magie, quelle qu'elle soit ! Un tel sacrifice... Bon sang, ça va faire plus de dégâts que dix bombes nucléaires réunies !

William resta silencieux alors qu'elle se levait et commençait à faire les cents pas. Il fallait rapidement retrouver la Porte Noire et tout arrêter. Empêcher ce sacrifice.

- Tu sais ce qu'ont prévu les parents ?

- Ils vont se consacrer à la recherche de la Porte Noire en priorité. Les Tueuses sont toutes mobilisées maintenant.

- On a une idée de notre délais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Voyons, Will. Un sacrifice, ça ne se fait pas n'importe quand ! Il y a des moments privilégiés déterminés par le mouvement des planètes. La Porte Noire ne va pas faire les choses à moitié.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de ça, Emma. Il faut aller à l'essentiel et retrouver les anciens passages qui mènent à Olympie.

- Je sais, grogna-t-elle tout en retournant à la carte. De toute façon, on ne peut pas agir sur le territoire de chasse des Tueuses, c'est du suicide. Il ne reste que... Sept autre endroits.

- Aaron et les autres sont en train de faire le tris dans les Lieux Magiques Mineurs. On aura d'autres pistes d'ici une semaine.

- Très bien... Tu as vu les autres ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Parfait... Je me dévoue pour l'Afrique. De ce que je sais, l'influence d'Olympie n'a jamais été jusqu'au continent Américain.

…

Un moustique particulièrement audacieux réussit à percer ses défenses et la mordit derrière l'oreille gauche, la sortant de sa rêverie.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de mon répulsif ? Lui demanda Violette en la voyant se mettre une claque.

Emma avisa la croûte brunâtre qu'avait fini par former l'étrange onguent dont la jeune femme s'était recouverte au début de leur périple.

- Et ressembler à un monticule de terre sur patte ? Je préfère encore me vider de mon sang.

- A ton aise.

Violette profita de leur petite pause pour sortir de son sac un appareil allongé terminé par une centaine de petites antennes flexibles qui semblaient bouger au grès de leur envie. Pour en avoir discuter avec les deux S et Prudy, Emma savait qu'elles étaient faites en crins de licorne les plus purs.

Violette pianota sur un petit écran à peine plus grand que la paume de sa main et resta imperturbable durant cinq minutes.

- La Magie est déjà instable par ici... Mais la fréquence de rupture est suffisamment basse pour que l'on puisse utiliser nos baguettes.

- On est toujours en structure connue ?

- Évidemment. On se remet en route ?

La jungle équatorial était de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de son coeur et si rien ne laissait présager la présence d'un Hiatus d'importance, c'était bel et bien parce que les sorciers Vaudous qui vivaient jadis ici étaient morts depuis des siècles.

Enfin, selon la légende.

Au bout de deux longues heures de marche harassante, les arbres et la végétation laissèrent soudainement place à une immense clairière, parfaitement circulaire et délimitée par des monolithes de pierres taillées en visages effrayants que le temps avait fini de polir.

Les plantes rampantes qui tapissaient le sol de la forêt avaient abandonné ce territoire à la roche noire qui créait comme un amphithéâtre naturel.

Le lieu parfait pour les cérémonies d'un culte.

Sans se concerter, les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la clairière et Violette ressortit ses instruments.

- On ne trouvera rien ici, souffla Emma alors que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur les symboles cabalistiques gravés sur la pierre.

- On va tout de même vérifier. Alors...

Emma jeta un coup d'oeil sur les schémas et les courbes compliquées qu'affichaient le petit écran de l'appareil. Elles se trouvaient au coeur du Maëlstrom magique qui détraquait les énergies dans la région. La structure de la magie en était si affectée qu'elle avait perdu ses douces ondulations au profit de droites chaotiques qui interdisaient jusqu'à un _Wingardium Leviosa. _La probabilité qu'un passage entre deux dimensions puisse être viable était nulle, si ce n'était pas négative.

Et à mesure que l'analyse se poursuivait sous ses yeux, menée d'une main de maître par Violette, Emma comprenait qu'ils faisaient fausse route.

Ce n'était pas des endroits où la magie était hiératique qu'il fallait chercher. Mais bel et bien là où elle était la plus stable.

- Tu avais raison, Emma. On aura au moins fait une belle ballade... Emma ? Attends ! Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ?

- Non, dès que le Transplanage redevient possible, on s'en va. Il faut que je consulte ma carte des lignes d'énergies élémentaires. On s'est trompée !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu irais faire du balai dans un ouragan ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec...

- Et bien si on préfère voler dans un ciel bleu, on préfère aussi lancer des sorts à Poudlard !

- Et ?

- Bon sang de bois, Violette ! C'est toi ou c'est moi qui fait des études sur la structure de la magie ? Il faut que nous trouvions des endroits harmonieux !

- Ah oui, des coeurs magiques... Tu sais qu'il y en a plusieurs milliers et qu'ils sont tous reliés entre eux ? D'ailleurs, Mélindra s'est toujours débrouillée pour que les _Villages _des_ Enfants de Lillendrine _se trouve à proximité de l'un d'entre eux. Par...

- Lupin ! La journée touche à sa fin et je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici ! Alors tu tiens ta langue et tu allonges ta foulée ! On a du pain sur la planche.

- Très bien... Fait pas ta rabat-joie comme ça... Je disais donc que les coeurs magiques ont toujours joué un grand rôle dans...

Emma ravala son cri rageur et se contenta de jouer de la bombe insecticide. Le trajet du retour s'annonçait encore très long.

_Salazar, ne l'achevait pas tout de suite._

…

Alyne fût réveillée par la lumière du soleil dès que ses premiers rayons eurent illuminés le ciel. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et resta quelques secondes à fixer la fenêtre depuis son lit...

Avant de réaliser l'évidence !

Une légère pellicule de glace recouvrait les vitres et si son pressentiment était exact, Poudlard devait être recouvert de blanc. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres et elle se dépêcha d'aller vérifier ses hypothèses.

La parc était entièrement blanc et malgré ses efforts, il était difficile de distinguer le Lac et la forêt Interdite dans cette immensité immaculée.

Hier pourtant, le ciel était du bleu délavé qui annonce les plus froides températures... Rien n'annonçait une telle chute de neige. Et pourtant...

Elle se surprit à sourire encore avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir ça de plus près !

…

- Emi' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Alyne vit sa jeune sœur sursauter avant qu'elle ne tourne vers elle son visage coiffé d'un bonnet deux fois trop grand pour elle... Et appartenant à William si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

_Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne le retrouve plus, _songea-t-elle.

- Il a neigé toute la nuit ! Alors je me suis levée de bonne heure. Tu penses que le Lac est aussi gelé ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer, répondit Alyne avec un sourire complice.

Emily lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de sauter à pieds joints dans la neige épaisse.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ? Demanda Emily alors qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

- Non...

- C'est bientôt Noël ! Plus que quelques semaines et on sera avec Papa et Maman !

Alyne garda pour elle qu'il était fort probable que cette année, ils dérogent au repas familiale et qu'ils restent à Poudlard, histoire d'approfondir leurs recherches et se contenta de rejoindre Emily.

- Ça tombe bien cette neige, non ? Si le Lac est gelé, on pourra faire du patin. Sinon, on ferra une bataille de neige... Dit-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Et un bonhomme de neige.

- Si tu veux...

Emily éclata de rire et fit un geste ample devant elle.

- J'adore la neige !

…

L'arrivée de la neige à Poudlard sembla rendre l'humeur de la totalité des habitants du château beaucoup plus légère et lorsque les deux sœurs Black-Malefoy rentrèrent de leur balade dans le parc, la Grande Salle était le théâtre d'éclats de rire et de discussions animées.  
>Alyne voulu s'asseoir seule au bout de la table des Gryffondors, comme à son habitude, mais Emily la traîna jusqu'à Aaron avec cette autorité qui lui était propre.<p>

- 'Ron, le Lac est gelé ! Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre à patiner !

- Depuis le temps que tu me le demandes, je vois mal comment je pourrais te refuser ça.

- Génial ! Je vais rejoindre les autres ! Bon appétit, Ronnie-Ron.

Aaron grimaça à l'entente de son surnom mais Emily s éloigna avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui en faire la remarque. Alyne manqua de l'imiter mais son frère jumeau lui attrapa la main, presque timidement, et elle se sentit fondre devant son regard implorant.

Lentement, elle prit place à ses côtés, indifférente au regard dur de Lily en face d'elle.

- On ne devait pas continuer nos recherches aujourd'hui ? Demanda d'ailleurs la jeune femme en se tournant vers Aaron.

- Lil' ça fait bientôt un mois et demi qu'on est constamment le nez dans les bouquins, on a bien mérité une pause.

- Mais on a promis à William de lui envoyer les prochains lieux à visiter ce soir.

- Je n'ai rien promis en ce qui me concerne. Et puis, je suis sûr que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de faire autre chose, à commencer par toi.

- Je...

- Lily, tu as une tête de mort vivant, Regulus est aussi bavard qu'une pierre tombale, Rose a failli s'endormir en cours cette semaine... Les deux S sont à bout et James n'a pas dû voir la lumière du jour depuis Halloween. On fait une pause aujourd'hui.

- Mais...

- On ne t'oblige à rien Potter... Intervint Alyne, agacée devant l'entêtement de sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Malefoy.

- C'est Black « tiret » Malefoy, pour ta gouverne.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si on sort ou pas, tu ne supportes pas l'eau froide.

- La neige est bien plus que de l'eau froide, très chère.

- Temps mort les filles. Lily, tu vas venir avec nous, non ?

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défi et ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

- Hé, vous avez vu dehors ?! C'est dingue toute la neige qui est tombée cette nuit ! J'espère que le Lac est gelé, ce serait génial de faire du patin aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu as Lil' ? T'as mal dormi ou quoi ?

Rose venait d'apparaître et si un sourire éclairait toujours son visage, elle scrutait sa meilleure amie avec attention.

- On a mieux à faire que de s'amuser. La Porte Noire a été rouverte je vous signale.

- C'est ça. Tu nous seras vachement utile si tu te fais interner pour dépression à Sainte Mangouste. Et arrête de faire cette tête ! On ne fait rien d'autre aujourd'hui à part s'amuser et je ne veux pas entendre de protestations.

Lily fusilla Rose du regard et reprit son petit déjeuner là où elle l'avait laissé, sous les regards complices d'Alyne, Aaron et Rose.

Si Lily garda un silence entêté, Rose ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Alyne semblait plus sereine qu'à l'ordinaire et elle rêva que tout redevenait comme avant. Mais quand James et Regulus arrivèrent peu après, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était qu'une trêve. La jeune femme se figea quand elle aperçut les deux Gryffondors. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éteindre et son visage se glissa dans un masque de tristesse qui était devenu son expression favorite ces dernières semaines.

- Il faut que j'y aille... A toute.

Elle se leva rapidement et Rose vit James contracter sa mâchoire alors qu'il la regardait quitter la Grande Salle comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il soupira et prit place à côté de Rose.

Aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres de toute la matinée...

…

Alyne donna la touche finale à l'immense bonhomme de neige qu'Emily, Sarah et elle avaient passé plus d'une heure à faire. Haut de deux mètres, tout en rondeur, il resterait debout même si un ouragan traversait le parc.

Emily attacha une écharpe où un cerf, un chien et un loup se couraient après et se recula de plusieurs pas avec un air satisfait.

Les hivers en Italie étaient des plus cléments, surtout dans le sud du pays, et si Emily avait déjà passé des Noëls blancs en Angleterre, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle profitait réellement des cadeaux de l'hiver.

- Alors, Emi' ! Tu viens ?

La jeune fille se détourna et se précipita vers Aaron qui l'attendait au bord du Lac Noir, une paire de patins dans la main.

Alyne observa les premiers pas difficiles de sa petite sœur avec un sourire amusé quand elle fit tomber Aaron avec elle. Plus loin, Lily, qui avait finalement abdiqué (on ne contredit pas Rose Weasley), faisait des figures de plus en plus risquées. Son affinité avec l'air lui offrait la légèreté et la grâce propre au vent et sa seule véritable concurrente était Syrielle, qui rivalisait d'audace de son côté.

Elle repéra Elzo plus loin dans le parc. Il avait abandonné la glace pour une bataille de boules de neige avec Roxanne, Louis, James, Regulus et d'autres têtes rousses. Une fois n'était pas coutume, l'équipe de Roxanne, Lucy et Kiara semblait en passe de gagner.

Les éclats de rire d'Emily la détournèrent finalement du spectacle qu'offrait Regulus, Jessi et Andrew alors qu'ils se faisaient massacrer par Simon, Albus et Hugo.

Emily avait abandonné la main d'Aaron et s'élançait désormais seule même si elle passait plus de temps les fesses sur la glace que debout sur ses pieds. Si Aaron enchaînait des pirouettes endiablées avec Syrielle, Alyne ne douta pas une seconde qu'il gardait un oeil sur sa si chère petite sœur.

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos alors qu'un vent glacé la traversa. Malgré tout, elle se sentit sourire.

Elle aimait la neige. L'été avait beau être de loin sa saison préférée, il n'en restait pas moins que la danse des flocons l'avait toujours fascinée.

La pureté de la neige était véritablement magique et depuis toute petite, Alyne avait toujours eu la sensation qu'elle éloignait les mauvais esprits et chassait les ténèbres de son coeur.

…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut de la présence de James près d'elle qu'au moment où un cercle d'herbe drue naquît tout autour du chêne près duquel elle se trouvait. Il lui fit son meilleur clin d'oeil et prit place à même le sol.

Elle voulu partir, faillit s'éloigner...

Seulement, le feu qui palpitait dans chacune de ses cellules était retourné à l'état de braises paisibles depuis le matin et Alyne sentit sa volonté s'évanouir quand elle croisa le regard déjà résigné de James. A la voir ainsi hésiter, il devait déjà croire qu'elle allait le planter là.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour eux deux...

Alyne se laissa pourtant glisser près de lui et apprécia la douceur de l'herbe sous ses doigts. James lui offrit un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret et qui à eux seuls auraient réussi à faire fondre la totalité de la neige. Au fond de son coeur, Alyne sentit le feu entamer une étrange danse.

Comme s'il répondait à un appel silencieux.

James vit le teint d'Alyne retrouver sa couleur mat quand ses joues devenaient plus rouges. Dans ses yeux revinrent le brasier qui faisait d'elle une princesse de feu.

Il esquissa un geste dans sa direction, parfaitement conscient qu'ainsi sous l'emprise de son élément de naissance, elle se se déroberait pas.

Une chouette effraie choisit cet instant pour se poser près d'eux, brisant la transe d'Alyne qui en l'espace d'une seconde redevint normale.

Elle se saisit du message avec un froncement de sourcil.

_On a du nouveau et il faut qu'on se réunisse._

_Rendez-vous à 16h au Repère._

_Emma R._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda James en voyant Alyne se lever d'un bond après qu'elle ait jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Emma et les autres nous attendent au Repère.

James soupira avant de l'imiter. Le poids de la Porte Noire, qui semblait avoir disparu avec l'apparition de la neige, manqua de l'écraser lorsqu'elle se rappela cruellement à lui. Suivit d'un mauvais pressentiment... Emma Rogue était réfléchie et posée. Qu'elle convoque une réunion d'urgence suffisait à lui faire comprendre que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes.

Il rejoignit les autres au bord du Lac : tous avaient troqué les rires contre un air grave et déjà, Kiara et Emily essayaient d'extorquer des renseignements à Aaron.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Emily et de toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas ! Je crois qu'on s'est montré assez clair là-dessus, non ?

- Et alors Malefoy, je ne suis pas à tes ordres et je fais ce que je veux ! On a le droit de savoir, s'insurgea Kiara.

- Non et n'insistez pas par Merlin! Il faut y aller, ils doivent déjà être là-haut.

Les plus âgés hochèrent la tête et à sa grande surprise, l'ancien groupe de Sarah se résigna aussitôt, bien que leurs regards auraient réussis à lancer le plus mortel des Avada Kedavra s'ils en avaient été capables.

Le chemin jusqu'au dernier étage du château se fit dans un silence pesant à peine troublé par les chuchotements de Rose et Aaron.

_- _Enfin ! On ne peut pas dire que la ponctualité soit votre fort ! Les sermonna Emma quand ils entrèrent. Ça fait une demie-heure qu'on vous attend.

- Ta chouette a dû être retardée par la neige. On vient juste de recevoir le message, répliqua Regulus sur le même ton que sa sœur aînée.

- Peu importe, grogna Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils ont retrouvé la Porte Noire ?

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Emma en les observant s'installer autour de la vaste table. Les Élémentaires ont découvert que les disparus étaient encore vivants.

- Emma ! Tonna William.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un secret d'Etat, non ? Ils l'auraient bien su un jour de toute façon. On avancera pas si on leur cache des informations.

- Ce n'était pas essentiel qu'ils le sachent !

- Au point où on en est, il est un peu tard pour essayer de les protéger.

- Attendez, attendez... Les disparus sont encore vivants ? Intervint Regulus. C'est quoi cette histoire ? A quoi ça leur servirait de les garder en vie depuis toutes ces années ?

Emma fit claquer sa langue, apparemment agacée par la question qu'elle devait sans nul doute trouver naïve.

- Sérieusement, je croyais qu'ils avaient été enlevés pour nous affaiblir.

- C'est aussi ce que pensaient les parents, remarqua Alyne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire d'eux ? S'en servir comme moyen de pression ? Les utiliser contre nous ?

Il y eut un silence et James tenta de trouver la réponse sur les visages de Violette, Emma, William et Teddy. Ils échangeaient des regards lourds de sens qui ne laissaient présager que le pire mais il était évident qu'ils hésitaient à leur dire la vérité.

- Ils vont les sacrifier, n'est-ce pas ? Dit finalement Syrielle d'une voix faible.

Le silence éloquents de leurs aînés leur suffit à comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste.

- Mais... Les sacrifier... Ça ne rime à rien ! Ils... Ça leur servirait à quoi ? Marmonna Rose.

- A rouvrir la Porte... C'est ainsi qu'elle a été fermée, par un immense sacrifice, expliqua Sarah. _Ainsi le verrou fût forgé dans le sang des innocents les plus purs. Longtemps, la Terre avait été noyée de rouge et plus longtemps encore, elle le resterait. Mais il fallu sacrifier l'avenir en souvenir du passé, pour permettre la naissance d'une Aire nouvelle. _Vous voyez, on apprend beaucoup de choses en étudiant de vieilles légendes. Les Mondes Unifiés ont sacrifié des nouveaux-nés et des enfants pour arrêter les démons. Si nous l'avons oublié, je suppose qu'eux s'en souviennent parfaitement.

James fut tenté de refuser la réalité qu'imposait la complexité de la situation. Il avait toujours espéré qu'ils ne devraient faire face à quelques hordes de démons, que si la Porte Noire était partiellement ouverte, c'était parce que le sortilège qui la maintenait fermée avait perdu en puissance. Jamais il n'avait envisagé que les démons eux-mêmes soient à l'origine de l'ouverture.

Et cela changeait tout...

La Porte Noire était en passe de s'ouvrir entièrement. Les monstres qu'elle contenait allaient envahir la Terre et là où les humains commençaient à s'organiser, ils devraient faire face à une armée sanguinaire, prête à tout !

Et il y avait toutes ces personnes, enfermées là-bas. Qui allaient mourir sans qu'ils ne puissent rien tenter puisque la Porte Noire demeurait introuvable.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Lily. On ne va pas rester là sans rien faire ! Qu'est-ce que font les parents, hein ? Est-ce qu'on peut les aider ?

- Lil', calme-toi, souffla Teddy alors que la jeune femme se levait déjà, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Retrouver la Porte Noire est devenu l'objectif principal. Les Tueuses sont toutes mobilisées. Elles sont presque deux milles maintenant, elles finiront bien par la trouver.

- Mais le feront-elles à temps ?

- Personne ne le sait mais il reste certain qu'elles sont les seules à pouvoir faire quelque chose...

- Et nous, dans tout ça ? Il faut qu'on retrouve cette Porte !

- On a déjà essayé et tu as bien vu que ça ne nous a mené à rien, intervint Sarah. Non, il faut continuer à chercher un passage vers Olympie. Les Dieux seront en mesure de refermer la Porte. On peut réussir à le faire avant que la Porte Noire ne fasse...

- Combien de personnes sont là-bas ? La coupa Rose.

- Sept milles... Peut-être plus, répondit William après une infime hésitation.

- Par Merlin tout puissant, souffla Rose en s'affaissant contre le dos de sa chaise.

L'information jeta un silence pesant dans le Repère et James ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de peur. Sept mille personnes, c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Et cela rendrait leur libération d'autant plus compliquée.

Presque impossible...

- Qu'ont données vos recherches ? Demanda Syrielle en se tournant vers Emma et Violette.

- Absolument rien. Et ce n'est pas étonnant. Le jour où quelqu'un réussira à lancer un sortilège de cet envergure dans un tel endroit et bien je lui tire mon chapeau, dit Emma.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne peut même pas lancer des sorts mineurs alors créer des passages dimensionnels... On s'est planté, et en beauté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Chercher des endroits d'harmonie magique.

- Il y en a plusieurs milliers !

- Peut-être, mais il doit sûrement exister plusieurs milliers de passage menant à Olympie, intervint Violette. Qui plus est, la majorité de ces endroits sont très accessibles et ça ne nous prendra pas des années pour aller tous les vérifier.

- De toute façon, c'est notre seule option, conclu Emma. J'ai emmené une carte, on va définir ensemble les endroits les plus plausibles.

- Mais... Tenta Lily.

- Comme tu nous l'as si bien fait remarquer, Potter, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre. Ce n'est pas en pleurnichant comme une stupide Gryffondor que tu vas sauver qui que ce soit. Au travail !

…

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Hugo coupa le micro que Patty leur avait envoyé et observa à la dérobé les visages décomposés autour de lui, trop abattu pour soutenir les regards accablés de sa famille et de ses,amis. Il se sentit coupable de leur avoir permis d'écouter la discussion... Il comprenait enfin ce qui avait dû pousser Rose à le chasser des actions. Il voulu parler.

Se résigna.

Il préféra se lever pour prendre Emily dans ses bras. D'eux tous, elle était la plus touchée par le sort qui attendait les disparus et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage devenu transparent.

- Ils n'arriveront jamais à les sauver, hoqueta-t-elle. Perdus, ils sont perdus...

- On va les sauver, Emi'... Ne dis pas de bêtises...

- Non, tu ne comprends pas... Jamais ils ne pourront les sauver. Perdus, ils sont perdus...

…

A San Francisco, Patty Halliwell vérifia une dernière fois que Mélindra était trop absorbée dans sa discussion avec ses tantes et sa mère avant de filer dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.  
>Voilà où elle en était réduite maintenant que ses sœurs l'avait mise officiellement hors course. Elle tourna le verrou et sortit son matériel.<p>

Un petit chaudron d'appoint, un briquet, le parchemin où était inscrite l'incantation et une bougie verte pour invoquer la chance.

Elle vérifia que tous les ingrédients qu'elle avait choisi avec Emily étaient bien dans le chaudron puis elle alluma la bougie.

Une porte claqua à l'étage et la jeune fille manqua de se brûler.

- On se calme, on se calme... Personne ne sait que tu es là. Et puis de toute façon, ils n'avaient qu'à pas me jeter. Ils vont voir de quoi on est capable, marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lançait un sortilège seule et sa mère l'avait suffisamment mise en garde sur les dangers de la magie pour qu'elle se montre prudente.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- Bon, c'est parti, souffla-t-elle en levant son morceau de parchemin.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et visualisa le bracelet de Mélindra tombant au sol sans un bruit à l'insu de l'Être de Lumière.

Puis elle récita les mots qu'Emily avait écrit avec Aïday.

_J'en appelle à la bienveillance des ascendants._

_Veilleurs invisibles des arcanes insondables._

_Passeurs passés tournés vers l'avenir._

_Que vos esprits nous viennent en aide._

_Par le coeur, par le sang,_

_pour les hommes._

_Détachez le fermoir,_

_offrez aux héritiers le savoir._

Elle l'enflamma à l'aide de la bougie et le jeta dans le petit chaudron.

Il y eut beaucoup de fumée, quelques crépitements...

Une flamme d'un vert qui ne lui inspira pas confiance.

Et puis tout s'arrêta.

Au même instant, le système d'alarme incendie se déclencha et la jeune fille se retrouva trempée avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Votre verdict ? Bien ou pas ?<em>

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour la route, c'est bon pour la planète;)_

_On se dit à dans un mois pour de nouvelles aventures ?_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 21/04/2013._


	31. La Parole des Etoiles

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR : <strong>

Tryphon21 :

_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir:) _

_Oui, l'alarme incendie fonctionne assez souvent chez les Halliwell;) Le mystère concernant Alyne sera levé d'ici le chapitre 46, à moins bien sûr que tu devines avant (auquel cas, j'en serais très admirative ^^)._

_J'ai toujours vu au long terme pour mes publications (j'aime avoir une avance confortable car je ne suis ni à l'abri du problème de la page blanche, ni à l'abri des prises d'otage -mon autre projet est une prise d'otage comme j'en ai rarement connue- et enfin, mes études sont quand même prenantes alors...) . Cela dit, je te rassure, dès que j'ai fini l'écriture (que Merlin m'entende, j'espère bientôt), je passerais à une mise à jour tous les quinze jours (je suis aussi une lectrice. Je sais que c'est long d'attendre ^^). _

_Voili voilou. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci de ta fidélité !_

MAHA1959 :

_Hey Miss ! Tu vas bien ? _

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est toujours un grand plaisir de voir que tu suis encore cette histoire;)_

_Oui, les grands ont un côté protecteur un brin trop utopique. M'est d'avis qu'ils oublient facilement que les plus jeunes sont aussi décidés qu'eux. Je te promets un revirement de situation qui les laissera sans voix:) _

_J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture;)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong>

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ? Content d'être en long week-end ? ^^_

_De mon côté, tout va bien ! Je reviens de vacances et comme je me suis tenue à mes promesses : chapitre 53 et 54 d'écrits ! ET chapitre 55 en cours. (Honnêtement, je pensais même le terminer pour vous impressionnez un peu plus mais j'ai remarqué des coquilles dans les chapitres d'avant alors je règle ça d'abord;)). Par contre, je pense très sincèrement frôler les 70 chapitres (voir même plus, ça dépendra de tout ce petit monde. On est pas à l'abri d'un complot)._

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre ! Alors je vous préviens, celui-ci, je l'adore ! Sachez juste ceci : Mélindra Black y est au sommet de son art !_

_Bonne lecture ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on LSP :<strong>

_Le G30 se clos sur l'alliance de dix pays dans l'espoir de préparer les défences de la terre en prévision de la guerre. _

_Dans le même temps, Ziba, la référente des Tueuses du Moyen-Orient, arrive en Angleterre pour apprendre aux autres que les disparus sont tous vivants. Une réunion est organisée d'urgence et il devient évident que les disparus vont être sacrifiés. La recherche de la Porte Noire devient une priorité absolue mais tous savent que leurs chances de sauver toutes ces personnes sont très minces... _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre<strong> 31

Mélindra ramassa les quelques verres qui traînaient sur la table du salon et les porta dans la cuisine. Sur le retour, elle passa près de la silhouette endormie de Penny et réajusta la couverture sur ses frêles épaules.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme étaient froncés jusque dans son sommeil.

Elle secoua la tête tristement avant de poser une main lumineuse sur le front de sa protégée et attendit que le plis disparaisse avant d'éteindre les lumières et de se diriger lentement vers l'étage.

La réunion s'était éternisée, rien d'étonnant à ce que Penelope se soit endormie sur le canapé du salon... Il était quatre heure du matin et cela ne faisait qu'une poignée de minutes qu'Harry était parti.

Elle soupira, lasse, tout en gravissant une à une les marches.

Malgré elle, son esprit fit le bilan de la réunion qui venait de se terminer. Ron leur avait annoncé que désormais, la majorité des Élémentaires étaient en sécurité et que les prochaines missions s'orienteraient maintenant vers la chasse de démons, afin de tenter de détruire les meutes de petites envergures et affaiblir l'ennemi. Les sœurs Halliwell semblaient réussir à organiser les Acathlants : la rumeur qui disait les disparus vivants s'étaient propagées rapidement grâce aux Êtres de Lumières et Mélindra se sentait pour la première fois fière de ses semblables. D'aucun avait attendu un quelconque feu vert de la part des Fondateurs pour transmettre la nouvelle. Mieux, ils avaient tous poussé leurs protégés vers l'action et encouragé l'union des clans.

Il y avait donc des choses qui s'amélioraient...

Si seulement les Tueuses pouvaient retrouver la Porte Noire. Si seulement Craven et la majorité des États sorciers arrêtaient de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues en les discréditant auprès des gouvernements moldus.

Si seulement...

Le rai de lumière qui passait sous une porte lui indiqua que Draco n'en avait pas encore terminé pour cette nuit. Elle plissa les yeux de mécontentement avant d'entrer, sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Il ne l'aurait pas entendue de toute façon.

Toutes les lampes étaient allumées, plusieurs piles de dossiers s'amoncelaient à travers la pièce et le bureau qui trônait sous la fenêtre disparaissait presque derrière un tas de parchemins froissés. Mélindra s'avança en silence, louvoyant avec souplesse entre les obstacles et vînt enlacer les épaules de son mari avec douceur.

Draco passait la majorité de son temps à faire le lien entre les moldus et les sorciers et c'était à peine si Mélindra le croisait encore.

Elle déposa un baiser à la base de son cou avant de lui arracher sa plume des mains.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher Dray, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il grogna, semblant enfin réaliser qu'elle était là.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, il me reste encore un tas de hiboux à envoyer et...

- … et tu le feras dès le lever du soleil. Au lit Malefoy. Maintenant.

- C'est Black « tiret » Malefoy.

- Pas besoin de préciser que tu es un Black, ton entêtement le prouve suffisamment en ce moment.

- Mél' je t'en prie...

Mélindra le libéra finalement avant de se placer devant lui.

- Ce ne sont pas quelques heures de sommeil qui feront une grande différence Draco. Tu as besoin de dormir comme tous les êtres vivants de cette bonne vieille planète! Gronda-t-elle en attrapant son menton d'une main ferme, comme elle faisait avec ses enfants quand ils refusaient de lui obéir.

Mélindra vit ses yeux gris se mettre à parcourir son visage et elle lui rendit la pareil, s'attardant sur ses cernes sombres, son visage pâle et les rides qui se creusaient aux coins de ses yeux et sur son front.

Mais elle remarqua surtout la tristesse qui durcissait ses traits et la peur qui assombrissait son regard.

Il leva la main et lui caressa la joue doucement, avant de l'embrasser et de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Mélindra se laissa faire et resta silencieuse, même lorsqu'elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau mouiller ses joues, attendant qu'il parle.

Il s'était passé tant de choses entre eux depuis l'été 1996 que les mots étaient depuis longtemps devenu superflus. Mais ils restaient parfois un besoin.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau Mél', souffla-t-il finalement. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, je ne peux pas. Cette guerre va... Elle... Et il y les enfants... Je...

Mélindra sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur sa joue.

- Ça va aller Dray... Souffla-t-elle. On va s'en sortir. Tous. On va trouver une solution.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps avant que Mélindra n'arrive à le convaincre d'aller se coucher.

Elle se glissa dans ses bras, à la recherche du même réconfort que lui.

Les Êtres de Lumière n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de sommeil et elle aurait pu faire tellement de chose de ce temps. Mais elle avait besoin de calmer la peur qui embrasait son ventre.

Perdre l'un de ses enfants.

Perdre Draco.

Elle sentait son coeur se briser rien qu'en y pensant, comme si la certitude qu'elle mourrait avec eux était inscrite en lettre de feu dans son âme.

Si seulement tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar...

…

Willow ramena ses longs cheveux auburn derrière ses oreilles et resta quelques minutes immobiles, les yeux rivées sur l'écran de son ordinateur où des tableaux abscons remplis de chiffres tuaient les derniers espoirs de leur élan de résistance.

- On a dû se tromper quelque part, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Sa voix ne trouva aucun écho dans la grande bibliothèque du village _Lyrae. _Elle releva la tête et détailla les visages qui l'entouraient : une vingtaine de personnes en tout étaient là, originaire d'une multitude d'horizons mais rassemblées dans le même but.

Tous arboraient des visages exsangues où se lisaient un déchirant mélange de fatigue, de détresse et surtout, de résignation.

- Il n'y a aucune erreur. Tout concorde, nous l'avons vérifié par quatre fois déjà. Il faut se faire à l'idée, dit un homme à l'accent russe sur sa droite.

- Les informations de vos satellites sont peut-être fausses.

- La NASA ne se trompent jamais. Les trajectoires des étoiles et des planètes sont mesurées en direct toutes les heures et les logiciels de simulation sont les plus performants du monde. Ne commencez pas à vous voiler la face.

- Je ne me voile pas la face ! Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que signifie ce que nous venons de trouver ?! Est-ce que vous comprenez les conséquences de cette information ?! S'emporta-t-elle soudainement alors que son interlocuteur, un professeur d'Astronomie hautement reconnu, la toisait avec toute la froideur qu'il possédait. Je veux que nous reprenions tout depuis le début ! Il y a forcément une erreur quelque part !

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un coup de poing sur la table.

Personne ne daigna sursauter.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur et vous le savez, Willow.

Elle se tourna vers Chi Dialo : le vieil Acathlant, originaire d'Éthiopie, était le plus grand Mage Incantateur d'Afrique et son savoir sur les rituels dépassait de loin ses capacités à les imaginer.

Elle croisa son regard et la certitude qu'elle lu dans les yeux noirs de l'homme fit fondre sa rage.

La mua en désespoir.

Privée de force, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et laissa son regard sur la bibliothèque. Tout semblait paisible ici : les hautes étagères en bois précieux d'où s'échappaient les senteurs enivrantes du vieux parchemin, les alcôves taillées dans les murs épais et encadrées par des rideaux de lin beige, la lumière indirecte qui jouait avec la poussière...

Lentement, elle desserra son poing droit.

La première larme jaillit, solitaire éclaireuse qui ouvrit la voie à une rivière intarissable.

Reflet de celles qui inondaient déjà le visage de Chi Diallo.

…

Mélindra attrapa les mains de Mama Whetu et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Nous mettons tout en oeuvre pour retrouver la Porte Noire. Melati est encore vivante, il faut que vous gardiez espoir.

La vieille Acathlante secoua la tête.

- Tu as beaucoup vu, Mélindra Black, mais pas encore autant que moi. Un jour, tu comprendras que les vieilles dames sentent les choses.

- Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, nous retrouverons cette Porte et...

- Vous n'en aurez pas le temps.

- Bien sûr que si... Le temps ne glisse pas sur les démons, c'est quelque chose qui leur est totalement inconnu, nous avons encore le temps.

Mama Whetu secoua la tête à nouveau et Mélindra fouilla son visage creusé de rides à la recherche d'une explication. Elle n'y trouva qu'une tristesse sans fin...

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Melati, l'arrière-petite-fille de Mama Whetu, faisait partie des victimes des démons et la vieille sorcière était anéantie depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il était advenu de la jeune fille.

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues semaines qu'ils avaient découvert que les disparus étaient encore en vie en attendant d'être sacrifiés pour rouvrir la Porte Noire dans sa totalité. Toutes leurs forces étaient mobilisées pour localiser la Porte et déjà, on imaginait des plans pour sauver les prisonniers. Mélindra, à l'image de tous les autres résistants, se refusaient à abandonner ces hommes et ces femmes à leur sort, et pas seulement parce que leur sacrifice signerait le début du Chaos.

Elle avait en permanence une pensée pour toutes les familles brisées à travers le monde. Tous ceux qui avaient vu un proche leur être enlevé. Elle ne connaissait que trop cette douleur insidieuse qui rongeait l'âme. La mort laissait aux vivants le sentiment que leur univers avait basculé... Pour fuir cette nouvelle réalité, il ne restait souvent que la vague tentative de s'enfermer dans les souvenirs et les regrets.

Elle avait vécu cela et le vivait encore lorsque sa mémoire la ramenait à l'aube de ses seize ans ou quand ses pensées s'envolaient vers Lillendrine, sa petite fille perdue.

Par delà tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant ses années de mortelle, une seule chose avait survécu à sa mort.

La vie était sacrée.

- Le temps est compté désormais.

Mélindra revint à la réalité et mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
>- Comment cela ?<p>

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Willow m'a fait jurer le silence.

Elle pâlit alors que Mama Whetu se levait lentement.

- Ils sont dans la bibliothèque...

…

- _Je refuse de rester là sans rien faire ! Il faut agir ! Maintenant !_

_- Je veux être sûre avant..._

_- Être sûre de quoi ? Quelles preuves faut-il encore ? Les autres doivent être prévenus ! _

- _Hodgson, reviens ici tout de suite !_

Les éclats de voix qui emplissaient le couloir lui firent allonger sa foulée et Mélindra atteignit la porte ouvragée de la bibliothèque au moment même où elle s'ouvrait avec fracas, laissant sortir un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de Wyatt Halliwell.

- Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Après un dernier regard inquiet à la silhouette massive qui venait de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, Mélindra se résigna à entrer.

La bibliothèque avait été réaménagée pour accueillir la longue table de bois clair qui semblait étrangement avoir trouvé sa place entre les hautes étagères.

La vingtaine de personnes qui se tenaient autour affichaient une même expression tourmentée qui finirent de convaincre Mélindra que la situation venait de monter d'un cran dans l'échelle des causes perdues.

Mécaniquement, elle ferma la porte et vint remplacer Scott autour de la table.

- Je t'écoute, Willow.

…

Mélindra jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au sablier qui trônait au centre de la petit pièce où on lui avait ordonné d'attendre. Les grains de sable glissaient lentement le long des parois de verre au Royaume des Êtres de Lumière, c'était ainsi que le temps passait dans les nuages. Pourtant, elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être là depuis une éternité et ce sentiment était renforcé par le fait que sur Terre, la course des heures continuait à s'emballer.

Elle se tourna vers la porte d'eau qui s'ouvrait sur un long couloir menant à la salle du Conseil et fixa avec haine les quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées, seul obstacle entre elle et les Fondateurs.

Comme échos à la colère qui menaçait de l'emporter, la voix sans timbre de Willow emplit à nouveau son esprit.

…

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous essayons de déterminer quand la Porte Noire procédera au sacrifice.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait chargée des recherches.

- Je... Nous avons vérifié toutes les possibilités, toutes les combinaisons et cela plusieurs fois. Je... Nous... Je voulais être sûre, vraiment sûre, Merry...

Il y eut un silence, plus bruyant que le fracas de mille éclairs dans le ciel.

- Le Sacrifice sera fait à minuit, le 31 Décembre prochain...

…

_Le Sacrifice sera fait à minuit, le 31 Décembre prochain... _

Les mots de Willow se répétaient à l'infini dans son esprit alors qu'aucune des quatre silhouettes ne lui faisaient signe d'approcher. Elle devait pourtant en référer aux Fondateurs. Eux seuls pouvaient en appeler à l'aide des Aînés pour qu'ils leur révèlent l'emplacement de la Porte Noire.

_Le Sacrifice sera fait à minuit, le 31 Décembre prochain... ._

Il ne restait à ces innocents qu'une poignée de semaines à vivre s'ils n'agissaient pas immédiatement. Elle comprenait maintenant la réaction violente de Scott, lui pourtant si réfléchit d'ordinaire. Sa petite-soeur avait été enlevée voilà un mois déjà.

_Le Sacrifice sera fait à minuit, le 31 Décembre prochain... _

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais là, Mélindra. Des nouvelles inquiétantes ?

Elle sursauta vivement et pivota vers Raphaël. Il portait la longue robe blanche des Êtres de Lumière, tout comme elle, et la dévisageait de ses yeux plus bleus que les ciels d'été les plus purs. Comme toujours, Mélindra sentit cette vibration étrange qui émanait de lui et qui la poussait à lui faire confiance.

- La date du Sacrifice a été déterminée.

Son visage se ferma mais il lui fit signe de continuer.

- 31 Décembre prochain, juste avant le changement d'année.

Elle vit l'horreur se dérouler sur les traits en méplats de Raphaël.

- Ils refusent de te voir ?

- Oui. Sûrement parce qu'ils savent déjà ce que j'ai à leur dire.

Raphaël jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte d'eau, et par la même, aux quatre Gardiens et son visage se figea dans un masque de rancune dont elle ne mesurait qu'à peine la profondeur.

- Tu te sens de taille à les réduire en bouillie ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Ces idiots ? Bien sûr.

- Parfait. Je vais prévenir les autres. Fait en sorte que les Fondateurs te donnent une réponse. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils restent simples spectateurs.

_Le Sacrifice sera fait à minuit, le 31 Décembre prochain... _

- Tu as ma parole.

…

Les fracas d'une bagarre résonnaient dans la salle du Conseil en une rumeur lointaine, comme si elle appartenait à un autre monde. Albus Dumbledore soupira et jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui : aucun des dix-neuf autre Fondateurs n'avait bougé et s'il avait été un piètre observateur, il aurait pu penser qu'aucun n'entendait les bruits de lutte.

Mais il était loin d'être un piètre observateur et il voyait dans le maintien parfaitement droit de ses semblables qu'ils étaient tous à l'écoute.

Et qu'ils attendaient.

Il y eut encore quelques cris étouffés par les nuages puis Mélindra Black pénétra dans la salle. Elle resta quelques secondes immobiles, une main sur chaque battant de la lourde porte. Albus la détailla rapidement : sa robe blanche trempée soulignait sa silhouette encore élancée et ses cheveux sombres, collés sur son visage, soulignaient sa fureur.

Les yeux plissés, la lèvre supérieure dégoulinante de sang, elle les défiait par la seule force de sa prestance.

Albus eut un sourire en coin alors que ses pensées s'envolaient l'espace d'une seconde vers Mélindra Eirenikos, l'illustre ancêtre de la femme qui leur faisait face : elle aurait adoré l'entrée en scène de sa descendante.

- Que signifie ceci, Être de Lumière ? Tonna le Fondateur Sage en se levant.

La capuche d'or rabattue sur son visage cachait son expression mais le tremblement de sa voix suffit à Albus pour qu'il y lise la colère coutumière qui enflammait l'homme lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mélindra.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Grogna Mélindra en refermant la porte derrière elle. C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question ! Que signifie tout ceci, Fondateur Sage ? Que signifie cet isolement, ce manque de réponse, d'ordre, d'implication de votre part ? Pourquoi les Fondateurs restent invisibles au moment où les hommes ont le plus besoin d'eux ? N'est-ce pas votre rôle ?!

- Nous n'avons pas de compte à vous rendre !

- Vous devez en rendre à l'humanité dont vous avez la charge !

- Nous faisons ce qui doit être fait, Être de Lumière, dit une voix grave, évitant de justesse que Mélindra et Abraham Sage explosent.

- Vous faites... balbutia Mélindra. Vous ne faîtes rien du tout vous voulez dire !

- Nous...

- LA FERME ! C'est moi qui parle et vous allez m'écouter sans m'interrompre parce que j'en ai ma claque de toutes vos manigances ! Les disparus sont vivants: ils sont retenus par les démons de la Porte Noire et ils vont être sacrifiés dans moins d'un mois ! Il est de votre devoir de demander aux Aînés où se trouve la Porte Noire !

Le silence qui succéda à ses paroles souffla à Mélindra qu'il y avait un problème. Elle perçut au loin des bruits de course et s'avança de plusieurs pas vers les Fondateurs, cherchant parmi eux lequel était Dumbledore.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner cette information, dit-il sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de croiser son regard.

- Taisez-vous Dumbledore.

- Elle a le droit de savoir.

- Non, taisez-vous.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas nous dire où se trouve la Porte? Marmonna Mélindra pour couper court à la dispute alors que les pas se rapprochaient à chaque seconde.

- Ordre des Aînés.

- Ordre des Aînés ? Ne rendent-ils pas compte de ce qu'il va se passer ? DES MILLIERS DE PERSONNES VONT ÊTRE TUÉES ! LA PORTE VA SE ROUVRIR ET TOUT CE QU'ELLE CONTIENT VA SE DÉVERSER SUR LA TERRE ! DES MILLIONS DE PERSONNES TROUVERONS LA MORT ! EST-CE QU'ILS SAVENT SEULEMENT LA VALEURE D'UNE VIE HUMAINE !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec fracas et Mélindra sentit deux mains enserrer chacun de ses bras. Elle rua pour se libérer et asséna un coup qui sonna suffisamment l'un de ses assaillant pour qu'il la lâche. Elle pivota vivement sur ses appuis et donna un coup de point dévastateur dans la gorge du deuxième, notant au passage que le gros des troupes arriveraient sous peu. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche d'obtenir des informations avant d'être mise hors d'état de nuire.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna-t-elle en attrapant le premier Fondateur à sa portée par le col de sa robe d'or.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Répondez !  
>Le Fondateur lui offrit un regard provoquant et Mélindra lui brisa le nez sèchement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur mais ne daigna pas parler. D'une main de fer, elle commença à serrer sa prise.<p>

- Parlez ou je vous tus une deuxième fois. Ça ne me fait pas peur, siffla-t-elle d'une voix devenue métallique.

Elle sentit l'homme frémir sous ses doigts.

- Les Aînés ont leurs raisons d'agir ainsi, gémit sa victime au bout de quelques secondes.

Mélindra voulu profiter de sa supériorité mais déjà, un nouveau garde était arrivé et il la ceintura pour l'éloigner des Fondateurs. Elle se débattit encore, mettant à profit tout ce qu'elle avait appris en tant que mortelle, toutes les prises et les coups, qu'ils soient homologués ou non. Le coup de coude qu'elle tentait d'asséner à l'entrejambe de son geôlier atteint enfin son but et elle pu repartir à la charge, implacable, alors qu'elle s'approchait de Dumbledore.

- Dîtes-moi pourquoi ils font ça, Albus ! Je vous en prie !

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela leur coûte.

- Quelques remords ? Arrêtez ou je vais vomir ! Si ça leur coûtaient autant, ils nous aideraient !

- Ils n'ont pas le choix et vous non plus.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Il y a une prophétie et...

- Taisez-vous Dumbledore par l'enfer ! Pas un mot de plus !

- Elle a le droit de savoir !

Les gardes profitèrent que la surprise l'ait paralysée pour se saisir d'elle et Mélindra réagit trop tard pour avoir une chance de leur échapper une troisième fois.

- QU'EST-CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ?! Hurla-t-elle en se contorsionnant de toutes ses forces. QU'EST-CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ?!

- Faites-la sortir et bouclez-la en isolement !

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Cria Mélindra, hors d'elle alors que les gardes essayaient d'attraper chacun de ses membres. DE QUELLE PROPHÉTIE S'AGIT-IL ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! SORTEZ-LÀ D'ICI ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

- VOUS NE POURREZ PAS ME FAIRE TAIRE ! EN MOINS DE TEMPS QU'IL NE VOUS EN FAUT POUR PENSER UNE IDÉE MÉDIOCRE SAGE, TOUS LES ÊTRES DE LUMIÈRE SAURONT QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'INTENTION DE NOUS AIDER ! ILS SAURONT ET VOUS POURREZ VOUS METTRE VOTRE PROPHÉTIE OÙ JE PENSE !

Il fallut non moins de cinq gardes pour la maîtriser et réussir à l'emmener hors de la salle de Conseil. Elle ne cessa pas une seule seconde de se battre pour regagner sa liberté. Elle devait prévenir les autres, faire tout ce qu'il était encore possible de faire pour que l'on puisse sauver ces innocents derrière la Porte Noire. Une partie de son esprit aurait voulu s'attarder sur la soit-disant prophétie, sur ce qu'elle impliquait, sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire mais elle avait plus urgent. Elle avait sept mille quatre cent vingt quatre innocents à ramener sur Terre !

Les gardes continuaient leur chemin vers les cellules des non-initiés, insensible à ses tentatives pour se débarrasser d'eux. Elle redoubla pourtant d'effort, sachant parfaitement qu'une fois enfermée, il lui serait impossible d'intervenir. Impossible de prévenir les autres.

Surtout que les Fondateurs se chargeraient de lui effacer la mémoire.

La procession s'arrêta soudainement et le bruit métallique devant elle lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle se démena, mobilisant chacun de ses muscles pour faire céder les mains qui la tenaient mais les cinq gorilles étaient désormais inébranlables, comme coulés dans de l'acier.

Elle renonça en entrant dans la petite pièce.  
>Se retrouva pieds et mains libres et tomba lourdement sur le sol de nuages.<p>

- Debout Black, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire la sieste.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Potter.

Mélindra se releva vivement et tomba nez-à-nez avec son mari et son meilleur-ami.

- Longue histoire chérie. On y va ?

Elle ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait alors que Raphaël serrait le bras d'Harry.

Ils disparurent.

…

Mélindra se saisit de la tasse de chocolat chaud que Draco lui tendait et reposa la poche de glace qu'elle avait gardé sur la partie droite de son visage afin de limiter les dégâts portés par les coups des empotés qui servaient de gardes du corps aux Fondateurs.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était désagréable, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin tout en s'abandonnant contre lui, savourant en silence sa présence.

- Il paraît que tu t'es bien battue, remarqua Raphaël.

Mélindra lui rendit son regard amusé même si une partie d'elle se remémorait en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé moins d'une heure plus tôt. Elle s'était attaquée aux Gardes sans la moindre crainte, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de son choix : elle avait agit comme la jeune femme d'à peine vingt-deux ans qui s'était sacrifiée bien des années plus tôt et elle n'en éprouvait pas le moindre remord pour le moment.

Seulement, elle s'était glissée dans son ancien costume avec une facilité déconcertante et ses automatisme de guerrières avaient crevé la carapace de sagesse qu'elle s'était forgée depuis sa mort sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Plus que le fait d'avoir défié ses supérieurs, c'était cette dure réalité qui la souciait le plus. Après toutes ces années, elle restait encore et toujours l'Elue des Dieux.

- Il fallait bien que je leur rappelle à qui ils avaient à faire. Je suis désormais sûre que plus aucuns des Gardes n'osera me manquer de respect pour les dix prochains siècles.

- Tu seras le Fondateur le plus crains de toute la création, se moqua Raphaël avant de retrouver un visage sérieux. Que t'ont-ils dit ?

Mélindra se redressa à regret alors qu'à ses côtés, Draco se tendit, comme s'il se préparait à recevoir la mauvaise nouvelle à la manière d'une attaque physique.

L'ambiance de la pièce changea imperceptiblement et elle réalisa avec tristesse que les affres de la Portes Noires se cachaient dans leurs ombres.

- Ils m'ont dit que les Fondateurs n'ont pas l'intention de nous aider, par ordre des Aînés. Ils ne nous guideront pas ni ne nous donnerons d'informations. Nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi.

- Je ne sais pas... Apparemment, ni eux ni les Aînés n'ont le choix... Et Albus a évoqué une prophétie mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Une prophétie ? Encore ? Marmonna le Survivant, le front marqué par une inquiétude grandissante.

- Oui...

Le silence retomba et Mélindra prit conscience que le bras de Draco autour de ses épaules s'était resserré. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et retrouva les traits durs qui ne le quittaient plus depuis qu'il avait appris pour la Porte Noire. Seul son regard laissait encore passer ses émotions et elle n'y lu que le désespoir de celui qui se sait perdu.

Et il avait peut-être raison...

Les Aînés étaient le seul peuple qui avait gardé intactes les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de la Légende des Sept Portes et pouvaient donc localiser avec précision la Porte Noire. Depuis Halloween, Mélindra s'était nourrie de l'espoir que si la situation devenait impossible, et seulement dans ce cas précis, alors les Aînés viendraient en aide aux Hommes comme il en avait toujours été.

Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, ils étaient décidés à les laisser affronter la Porte Noire et ses démons seuls.

Ils étaient décidés à laisser les Disparus se faire massacrer.

Et cela la révoltait !

- Raphaël, tu peux rassembler tous les Êtres de Lumière pour moi ?

- J'ai déjà fait passer le message ma belle. Ils t'attendent.

- Parfait.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva, prête à unir ses semblables sous le même drapeau. Elle connaissait la raison d'être des Êtres de Lumière : tous s'étaient sacrifié leur vie durant pour protéger les humains. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'un Sacrifice d'innocents, c'était purement contre nature.

- Je vais leur expliquer la situation et ensemble, nous allons terminer d'unir tous les Acathlants. Si nos forces s'unissent à celles des Tueuses, nous arriverons peut-être à temps.

Elle s'éclipsa, suivie de Raphaël, laissant Draco et Harry seul à seul.

- Elle croit vraiment ce qu'elle a dit ? Souffla Harry alors que la ferveur dans la voix de Mélindra n'en finissait pas de le surprendre, elle qui depuis le début n'affichait qu'une résistance de façade.

- Non mais c'est sa façon à elle de lutter contre l'inéluctable. Elle se fiche des démons qui risquent de nous envahir si le Sacrifice a lieu. Seuls les Disparus comptent... Ça l'a toujours été.

Harry passa une main lasse sur son visage et observa Malefoy se lever.

- Je pense toutefois qu'il y a encore quelque chose à faire, dit-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Après tout, si nous sauvons ces personnes, nous gagnerons un point contre les démons et tout ce qui peut leur nuire me plaît.

- Pour une fois, tu as raison. Tu as une idée ?

- Bien sûr, je vais aller voir Butcher et l'obliger à pointer ses sapielites sur l'Europe Centrale.

- Satellites, Malefoy. Je vais aller prévenir les autres.

Ils échangèrent un dernier signe de tête entendu avant de transplaner.

…

_Zoé se hissa sur encore quelques mètres et atteignit la saillit qu'elle avait repéré depuis le bas de la paroi rocheuse. Elle ferma les yeux tout en s'asseyant et laissa la musique de ses battements de coeur emplir ses oreilles, savourant ce lien unique qui l'unissait à sa mère, la Terre, avant de forcer la musique à se ralentir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne presque inaudible._

_Elle pût enfin rapporter toute son attention sur le monde extérieur. _

_Le vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux lui apporta le parfum du bois vert et entêtent, du bois de haute montagne. Les effluves de la terre fraîchement retournée. Celle du sang aussi. _

_Zoé dilata ses narines pour reconnaître le fumet mais rien n'y fit, il lui était inconnu._

_Enfin elle découvrit l'odeur qu'elle traquait depuis des semaines dans les forêt de cette Europe Centrale._

_Une odeur de feu. Un feu puissant, qui semblait monter haut. Un feu brûlant mais qui luttait pourtant contre le froid des ténèbres._

_Elle autorisa un léger sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres._

_Puis elle prêta attention à la pierre qui vibrait dans son dos._

_Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation non loin, beaucoup de personnes et de bruits aussi._

_Non, pas des personnes. Trop lourds, trop nombreux, trop agressifs et sombres. Ce ne pouvait être un humain._

_Le bruit aussi. Fort, répété. Toujours les mêmes échos, inlassables._

_Et enfin le déphasage avec le chant de la Terre qui avait battu dans ses veines et qui aurait dû s'accorder à celui de la roche._

_Zoé n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre les paroles de l'Araigne qu'elle avait envoyée quelques minutes plus tôt en direction du soleil couchant._

_Elles touchaient au but._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Avouez que c'était bien, hein ? ^^ <em>

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promets une surprise !_

_D'ici là, portez vous bien;)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 19/05/2013._


	32. La Famille Olympie au Coeur du Pouvoir

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong>

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors, la forme ou bien ?

De mon côté, ça va ^^ Je suis à quelques jours des vacances (et à l'image des bacheliers de cette année, elles se mériteront celles-là!). Mais comme je révise beaucoup (enfin assez), j'ai pu plus écrire et je vous annonce fièrement que le chapitre 57 est en route, et que les chapitres 58 et 59 devraient suivre aussitôt. Avouez que c'est pas mal, non ?

Sinon, nouveau chapitre. Alors celui-là, je l'aime bien aussi. Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même;)

Enjoy ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on LSP :<strong>

__Alors que les recherches des plus âgés sur la Porte Noire sont au point mort, Sarah et Syrielle avouent à Aaron que le groupe des plus jeunes a une meilleure piste : retourner en Olympie et sommer les Dieux de les aider.__

_En accord avec le club des Six, les plus jeunes sont mis de côté pour la suite des opérations, ce qui ne manque pas de soulever un vent de révolte. _

_Après réflexion, les plus âgés décident de chercher ces fameux passages au niveau des Nexus magiques les plus connus, avant de réaliser qu'ils font fausse route : l'idée même de créer un passage entre deux dimension à un endroit où l'on ne peut pas faire de magie est absurde. _

_Emma et Violette convoquent une réunion pour faire part de leurs découvertes, et en profite pour apprendre aux autres que les Disparus sont vivants... Et qu'ils vont être sacrifiés._

_Pendant ce temps aux Etats-Unis, Patty lance un sortilège pour récupérer le bracelet de Mélindra._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

_Patty attendit que les bruits de la maison se soit totalement éteins pour allumer la lampe de son bureau et sortit la petite loupe magique qu'Emily lui avait envoyé le matin même par hiboux. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts, comme pour sentir les sortilèges qui la dépassaient mais rien en apparence ne la distinguait de celles vendues dans n'importe quel magasin moldu._

_Sauf qu'elle appartenait aux deux S._

_Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose à savoir sur Sarah et Syrielle Black-Malefoy, c'était bien qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de trafiquer magiquement tout ce qu'il leur passait sous la main._

_Le discret_ bip _de sa montre lui rappela soudainement qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin et qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille tout de même à l'école le lendemain. Avec une moue décidée, elle ouvrit la bourse de cuir où elle avait caché le bracelet de Mélindra quelques heures plus tôt et porta la loupe à son oeil._

_L'image s'agrandit immédiatement, si parfaitement ajustée qu'elle recula la tête sous la surprise, avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche._

_Le bracelet de Mélindra était magnifique : cinq chaînes en argent finement ciselées portaient chacune une pierre précieuse de belle taille, sculptée en forme de goutte. La jeune fille ignora les chaînes, sachant parfaitement qu'il était presque impossible d'y graver un message, et passa la première pierre, une émeraude d'un vert extraordinaire, sous le verre grossissant._

_Elle cru d'abord qu'ils s'étaient trompés._

_Puis une griffure attira son attention alors que le pouvoir grossissant de la loupe augmentait avec sa volonté._

_Elle retourna la pierre fébrilement, son coeur battant un peu plus vite avec l'espoir._

_Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres..._

_La griffure n'en était pas une et les suppositions de Lucy étaient bonnes depuis le début..._

_Un mot avait été gravé sur la pierre, ultime aide que leur apportait Mélindra Eirenikos de Olympie par delà la mort._

οικογένεια

...

Alyne repoussa sa fatigue d'un sursaut de volonté et s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts. A ses côtés, Aaron posa une main sur son bras avant de hausser les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Elle détourna la tête et préféra s'attarder sur ce qu'il l'entourait.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le Repère des Maraudeurs depuis maintenant deux heures et écoutaient en silence l'exposé d'Emma, William et Violette sur les analyses qu'ils avaient effectuées ces derniers jours.

Ils ne trouvaient rien.

Elle soupira alors que ses pensées s'éloignaient de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ils n'étaient que de jeunes sorciers un peu utopistes et même si Emma, Violette et les deux S étaient particulièrement brillantes, il en faudrait plus pour retrouver les anciens passages menant à Olympie. Toutes les meilleures volontés du monde étaient dérisoires face aux pouvoirs des Dieux.

Elle songea à ces personnes, retenues derrière la Porte Noire, destinées à connaître une fin violente qui servirait les plans des démons. William leur avait appris que le Sacrifice aurait lieu dans à peine trois semaines et les Tueuses n'étaient toujours pas remontées jusqu'à l'emplacement de la Porte. Et même si elles y arrivaient, il était de toute façon trop tard pour organiser une mission de sauvetage, qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient Lily et Rose.

_Leur mort sera la nôtre, _pensa-t-elle sans l'once d'un sentiment.

Elle avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps maintenant le stade de la peur et s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans un dédale de noirceur qui semblait inextricable. Elle était partagée entre le désir de se battre pour remonter vers la lumière et celui de s'abandonner tout à fait.

Rejoindre Anya de son plein grès lui semblait parfois une idée séduisante mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour la retenir de faire le dernier pas.

Elle se haïssait de faire souffrir tant de gens autour d'elle : Aaron, James, le club des Six, ses frères et sœ lisait sur leur visage une inquiétude proche de la peur quand leur regard se posait sur elle et seul son masque la protégeait de leurs questions, les empêchant de l'aider.

Elle s'enfermait chaque jour un peu plus dans sa propre tête.

C'était la seule issue qui la menait loin de la réalité.

Loin de toutes les réalités.

…

La porte du Repère s'ouvrit avec fracas et Aaron vit avec surprise Emily apparaître dans l'encadrement et à la vue des nombreuses silhouettes qu'il pouvait deviner, elle n'était pas venue seule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'indigna Lily en se levant.

- On vient vous apporter un passage vers Olympie, répliqua Kiara avec mordant.

- Quoi ? Comment est-ce que vous...

- Pitié, Potter, marmonna Roxanne. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. L'important, c'est qu'on ait la solution, non ?

- Qui est ? Répondit sèchement Lily, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Le mont Olympe, bien sûr, dit simplement Aïday.

- Ce passage est fermé.

- Et bien nous allons le rouvrir.

- Je te demande pardon, Hugo?

- Nous allons le rouvrir. C'est toutefois une histoire assez longue alors je te propose de t'asseoir.

Lily hésita une folle seconde entre un éclat de colère et la raison mais le regard déterminé du jeune frère de Rose finit par la décider.

Hugo hocha la tête alors qu'elle se rasseyait sans un mot de plus et fit un signe à Emily.

Le jeune fille commença à expliquer l'idée qu'avait eu Lucy, comment Patty, Aïday et elle avaient mis au point un sortilège pour récupérer le bracelet de sa mère, ce que la jeune Halliwell avait découvert...

Aaron apprécia à sa juste valeur l'idée pleine de bon sens qu'avaient eu Lucy. Il était vrai que le seul héritage que leur mère tenait d'Olympie était ce bracelet et pour peu que Mélindra Eirenikos ait été la reine décrite par la légende, elle n'était pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir... Seulement, il était prêt à parier sa baguette qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que plus d'un millénaire s'écoulerait et que le monde oublierait jusqu'à l'existence du Royaume Gardien.

- Il y avait exactement un mot sur chaque pierre : famille, Olympie, coeur, pouvoir, Mordoh. On a essayé plusieurs phrases et la seule qui tienne la route c'est : « La Famille Olympie au coeur du pouvoir ».

- Il y a aussi « Le pouvoir dans le coeur de la famille Olympie » ou « Le pouvoir d'Olympie est dans le coeur de la famille », intervint Rose.

- Pas si on veut respecter l'ordre des pierres.

- Il n'y a pas forcément un ordre.

- Bien sûr que si !

Rose échangea un regard avec Lily et Emily soupira, visiblement à bout de patience.

- De toute façon, « Mordoh », ça ne veut rien dire, dit Molly. Vous êtes sûr de votre traduction ?

- Évidement, répliqua Kiara, sur la défensive.

- Et Mordoh veut bien dire quelque chose, enchaîna Hugo pour empêcher sa sœur de parler.

Il sortit un livre relié de cuir particulièrement ancien de son sac et le posa avec délicatesse sur la table.

- Alexis Mordoh était une descendante d'une très grande famille de sorcier mais elle est née sans pouvoir magique. Elle a donc passé toute sa vie à essayer de comprendre pourquoi... Ses recherches sont très intéressantes.

Hugo vit avec agacement ses aînés rester imperméable à leurs idées. La majorité avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, signe on ne peut plus claire qu'ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Molly s'empara du vieux grimoire et déchiffra le titre sur la couverture pour les autres :

- _Traité Magique de l'Harmonique par la Lignée ? _

_- _L'Harmonique est une branche magique qui n'est plus utilisée depuis des siècles, souleva Violette.

- Excuse-nous... Il est vrai qu'Olympie n'a été coupée du reste du monde que depuis vingt siècles aux bas mots, rétorqua Roxane, ironique. C'est totalement incohérent.

- On range les griffes, Weasley, c'était juste une remarque. Que dit Mordoh dans son livre ?

- Elle a remarqué que la magie dans les grandes familles magiques, quelles qu'elles soient, semblait être régie par des cycles de puissance. Ainsi, toutes les sept générations apparaît un cycle de Plénitude de trois générations qui culmine à la deuxième.

- En clair, ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Regulus sans même essayer de cacher son impatience.

- En clair, les plus puissants sorciers du monde magique sont des enfants d'un cycle de Plénitude, nés durant la deuxième génération. Ensuite, pendant les sept générations qui suivent, les pouvoirs magiques diminuent à nouveau pour atteindre leur niveau le plus bas avec la quatrième génération, avant de remonter. Mordoh appartient à la quatrième génération qui a suivit un cycle de Plénitude dans sa famille.

- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse cette histoire ? Interrogea James.

- Il se trouve justement que les Potter, les Black-Malefoy, les Halliwell et les Tueuses sont en phase de Plénitude.

Aaron échangea un regard inquiet avec William alors qu'Emily semblait les défier de dire quoique ce soit. Pourtant, il y avait beaucoup à dire sur ce qu'ils venaient de leur expliquer. Outre le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi cela pouvait les aider à rouvrir le passage du Mont Olympe, les recherches de cette femme ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup de valeur. Du moins, jamais il n'en avait entendu parler et à la vue des visages fermés de Violette et Emma, il n'était pas le seul.

William finit par se redresser lentement, près à intervenir pour ramener Emily, Hugo et les autres sur terre.

- Je ne crois pas que cela nous soit utile, dit-il doucement, comme s'il s'attendait à voir Emily fondre en larme d'un moment à un autre. Je sais que vous nous en voulez de vous avoir mis sur la touche, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Vous avez encore le temps de vieillir et...

- Tais-toi William s'il-te-plaît.

Emily avait ouvert la bouche pour se défendre mais Elzo avait été plus rapide qu'elle.

William marqua un temps de surprise alors que leur jeune frère sortait de ses gonds avec l'implacabilité qui le définissait quand il était en colère.

- Qui es-tu pour décider qui doit s'investir ou non ? Comment peux-tu demander ça à Emily ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle serait prête à échanger sa place avec les disparus si ça pouvait servir à les sauver ! Laisse-la terminer !

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Vous êtes trop jeunes !

- Trop jeunes ! Mais trop jeunes pour quoi ? Pour ne pas se sentir concernés par ce qui arrive à ces personnes ? Ou trop jeunes pour avoir des idées ? Pour trouver des solutions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu as peur d'être ridiculisé par une gamine de onze ans, toi qui a connu les Dieux?

- Que... Non ! Bon sang, Elzo! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup?

- Il me prend que j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à faire des recherches sur Mordoh ! Crois-tu qu'on serait là si on avait pas trouvé quelque chose qui en vaille vraiment la peine ?

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les troubles faits, mais il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que cette femme avait cherché par tous les moyens à se justifier de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques ? Intervint Emma pour couper court à la dispute. Sur quoi se basent ses recherches ? Combien de famille a-t-elle étudiée ? A quelle époque les a-t-elle faites ? C'est bien beau d'avoir des idées, mais faudrait-il encore qu'elles ne soient pas construites sur des mensonges !

- Mordoh a vécu au cinquième siècle avant Jésus-Christ. Ses recherches se sont portées sur toutes les familles qui ont bien voulu répondre à ses questions, soit plus d'une centaine au total, y comprit la famille Olympie.

- Elle fait allusion aux Olympie ?! S'exclama Molly.

- C'était même une amie très proche de Mélindra Eirenikos. Vous voyez, on s'est renseigné. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas citée aussi souvent que Merlin que cette femme n'a pas existé.

William soupira, visiblement vaincu par les arguments d'Elzo.

- Très bien, Emi', explique-nous ton idée.

- C'est très simple : l'Harmonique des Lignées repose sur l'union des trois générations d'un cycle de plénitude. Alexis Mordoh prétend qu'une telle union permet de développer une puissance magique comparable à celle d'un sacrifice.

- Elle _prétend ? _Releva Emma.

- Elle prétend et elle confirme, répliqua Emily sans se laisser démonter. Si nous avons bien comprit ce qu'elle raconte, c'est grâce à l'Harmonique des Lignées que Mélindra Eirenikos a réussi à détruire Olympie.

Cette information stupéfia l'assemblée et William échangea un regard avec Aaron : cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Trop facile. Comment ce genre d'informations avaient pu leur échapper ? Ils avaient fouillé dans de nombreuses bibliothèques sans jamais trouver quelque chose d'aussi précis...

William voulu exprimer ses doutes à haute voix mais Sarah posa une main sur son bras. Il glissa un coup d'oeil à sa jeune sœur et comprit à son froncement de sourcil et à sa tête penchée sur le côté qu'elle avait saisi une logique qui le dépassait.

Emily continua donc à exposer sa théorie :

- Si l'on arrive à remettre un tel rituel en place, il est certain que nous pourrons rouvrir un passage vers ce qu'il reste d'Olympie, puis rejoindre le Royaume des Dieux pour les sommer de rouvrir les Portes. Si les différentes races magiques s'unissent, nous pourrons lutter contre la Porte Noire plus efficacement. Au vu des faits d'armes de Mélindra et Harry, il est évident qu'ils sont les points culminants d'un Cycle de Plénitude. Autrement dit, leur parents ont initié un Cycle de Plénitude et nous le terminons. Cette théorie est aussi valable pour les Halliwell et pour les Tueuses qui n'ont jamais été aussi puissantes...

- Si je résume, tu proposes que l'on trouve des familles en Cycle de Plénitude dans chaque communauté magique, dit Violette, et qu'on les rassemblent dans un même rituel.

- Oui.

Un silence accueillit la réponse pleine d'assurance d'Emily. Sarah le mit à profit pour fermer les yeux et méditer tous les éléments nouveaux que sa sœur venait de lui apporter. Si la théorie d'Alexis Mordoh était exacte, elle confirmait sans l'ombre d'un doute les déductions d'Emily. Harry était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération, quoi qu'il en dise, et le palmarès de sa mère était unique. Pour ce qui était des Halliwell, Piper, Phoebe et Paige formaient le Pouvoir des Trois qui tendait à être irrésistible. Depuis que les Tueuses étaient multitudes, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi redoutables et Buffy reconnaissait qu'aucune Tueuse n'avait jamais égalée Tao.

Toutefois, il y avait une faille dans ce plan.

- Ta théorie est séduisante, Emily, seulement il manque une génération aux Potter, aux Black-Malefoy et aux Halliwell pour qu'ils puissent former l'Harmonique des Lignées : dois-je te rappeler que Lily et James Potter, Sarah et Sirius Black et Patricia Halliwell sont tous décédés ?

Contre toute attente, Emily eut ce sourire en coin, annonciateur d'une annonce tonitruante.

- Les Soeurs Halliwell ont de nombreuses fois rappeler leur mère dans leur époque pour les aider. Nous allons faire de même.

- Comment ça ? Intervint Lily.

- Vous avez bien entendu : nous allons récupérer nos grand-mères.

- Nos grand-mères ? Répéta James. Je croyais qu'il fallait trois générations complètes ?

Emily échangea un regard avec Hugo et le jeune homme prit le relais.

- Quand on a étudié nos arbres généalogiques pour voir si la théorie de Mordoh semblait valable, on s'est aperçu que c'étaient Sarah Black et Lily Evans-Potter qui avaient initié ceux auxquels on a fait allusion.

- C'est pourquoi si on veut rouvrir le passage, nous allons avoir besoin de Lily Potter et Sarah Black. Des questions ?

Un silence de plomb succéda aux paroles d'Emily et Aaron se demanda une folle seconde si ce n'était pas une vaste plaisanterie.

Pourtant, elle dégageait un sérieux à toute épreuve, mâtiné d'une pointe de défis. Cette même pointe de défis qui se glissait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était absolument convaincue d'avoir raison...

Il se tourna vers Emma et Violette, les deux personnes les plus calées en magie et attendit leur verdict.

- C'est impossible, dit finalement la jeune Rogue sans prendre de gants. On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, c'est une des règles fondamentales de la magie.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait les ressusciter, j'ai dit qu'on allait les récupérer.

- Peu importe. De toute façon, l'Harmonique des Lignées ou que sais-je encore, n'a aucune chance de fonctionner pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il est très dangereux de pratiquer de tels sortilèges au sommet du Mont Olympe. Le Sacrifice qui y a été fait a détruit toute cohérence. La Magie est instable, donc mortelle.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Aïday.

- Évidemment que tu n'es pas d'accord ! Mais de nous deux, c'est quand même moi qui ait étudié les phénomènes magiques et...

- Tu étudies la potion, Emma, pas la Magie et à mon avis, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre dans ces deux disciplines.

Emma essaya de répliquer vainement, prenant conscience avec quelques secondes de retard qu'elle venait de se faire moucher avec brio.

- Si tu es si maligne, explique donc ce qu'est l'Harmonique !

- C'est une technique de communion entre plusieurs sorciers qui se base sur l'abandon total de sa magie au meneur, qui peut alors exécuter des sortilèges ou des rituels alliant la rapidité, la précision et une puissance sans commune mesure. Selon la légende, c'est une méthode elfique ancestrale.

- Oui, et aussi une branche à la frontière de la Magie Noire, compléta Violette.

- Et après ? La Magie Noire n'est qu'une utilisation pervertie de la Magie, répliqua Emily. La technique n'en reste pas moins très efficace.

- Peut-être, mais pas dans notre cas.

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Rouvrir un passage tel que celui qui mène à Olympie demande une quantité de Magie que seul un Sacrifice pourrait créer.

Emily et Aïday eurent le même sourire victorieux :

- Je ne suis pas pour les Sacrifices, trop coûteux en vie humaine, dit Aïday.

- Par contre, l'Harmonique des Lignées peut...

- Stop ! Les coupa Emma sèchement. Comment faut-il vous le dire ?! Ça ne peut pas fonctionner !

- Alors pourquoi Mélindra Eirenikos nous a laissé cet indice ? Dites-le nous puisque vous savez mieux que tout le monde !

Emma se figea : l'argument de la jeune fille était pour le moins imparable.

- _La Famille Olympie au coeur du pouvoir ! _Rappela Hugo. Nous avons cherché d'autres sortilèges mettant en jeu les liens du sang mais aucun d'entre eux n'est exploitable.

- Qui plus est, Mélindra et Alexis se connaissaient... Compléta Simon. Et il était évident qu'un jour, la Porte Noire se rouvrirait. Le rôle des de Olympie étant de veiller sur les Portes, Mélindra devait laisser une solution à ses descendants. Nous sommes d'accord que rouvrir toutes les Portes est le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé, non ?

Aaron soupira et un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui suffit à lui apprendre que, doucement, ils étaient en train de se laisser convaincre par un plaidoyer mené de façon implacable. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, Hugo, Elzo, Lucy, Roxanne, Emily, Aïday, Kiara et Simon avaient raison.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous posez autant de questions, dit Emily avec douceur. Nous allons réussir à rouvrir les autres Portes, c'est obligé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûre de toi ? Demanda Rose.

- Lillendrine bien sûr.

- Lillendrine ?

- Elle est bien vivante, pas vrai Will ?

- Oui.

- Donc si elle va naître dans les prochains siècles à venir, c'est bien que l'humanité va survivre. Et si l'humanité survit, alors c'est qu'on va réussir.

- C'est un peu mince comme explication.

- Peut-être, mais elle est pleine de bon sens, tu ne trouves pas ? Un futur existe quelque part.

Aaron dévisagea William tandis que son frère aîné ne semblait pas en revenir lui-même.

- A supposé que l'Harmonique soit la solution, on les récupère comment, nos grand-mères ?

..

- C'est complètement fou. Insensé. Comment les deux S et Violette peuvent-elles penser que ça a ne serait-ce qu'une chance de fonctionner ? Ça n'a pas de logique ! Même pas un début de sens ! Je...

- Change de disque, Rosie, je crois qu'on a compris que tu n'étais pas d'accord.

- Pas d'accord ? James, elles... Enlève-moi ce sourire moqueur de ton visage !

James éclata de rire devant la mine outrée de Rose et sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui alors qu'Aaron, Lily et Regulus se joignaient à lui. Son éclat de rire innocent se transforma bien vite en fou rire et même Rose finit par se laisser aller.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il essuyait avec soin les larmes qui avaient coulé, goûtant avec plénitude ce moment de partage qui les ramenaient plusieurs mois en arrière.

Une vie entière en arrière.

Une vie où le Club des Six était uni, soudé. Où Lily et lui se comprenaient sans se parler. Où Alyne était encore sa meilleure-amie d'enfance, pleine de fraîcheur et de joie de vivre. Où il était heureux.

- Il n'empêche que c'est complètement fou ce qu'on va faire. Et irresponsable. Et dangereux. Et...

- Et tu veux une confidence, Rose ? La coupa Regulus. Je crois que c'est bien pour ça que ça risque de fonctionner.

- Ne me dites pas que vous pensez vraiment qu'on va réussir à... Je ne sais même pas comment on peut appeler ça !

- Un emprunt ? Proposa Lily.

- Un emprunt ?

- Oui, on va emprunter Lily Evans-Potter et Sarah Potter-Black au passé et on les rendra quand on aura plus besoin d'elles...

- Bien sûr... Et ta bibliothèque réagit comment si on les rend abîmées, voir même mortes ?

- Si tu suis le raisonnement de... Oh, on est stupides ! Stupides, stupides, stupides !

- Merci Lily. Je suis contente que tu retrou...

- Mais non ! On a un moyen de vérifier si oui ou non, on va réussir à les rapatrier dans leur époque !

- Ah bon ? Et comment ?

- Alyne !

- Quoi, Alyne ?

- Elle a regardé dans la pensine ! Pas vrai Aaron ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, peinant à comprendre où voulait en venir Lily.

- Oui...

- A-t-elle vu le souvenir que votre mère a gardé de la nuit d'Halloween ?

- Que... De quoi tu parles ?

Lily eut une moue navrée qui les fit tous sourire.

- Vous n'écoutez donc jamais aux portes ?

James et Regulus échangèrent un regard lourd de sens alors que Rose plissait les yeux en une menace équivoque.

- Vous me croyez maintenant quand je vous dis qu'elle cache bien son jeu ? Marmonna James avec une grimace en se souvenant de toutes les fois où leur parent l'avaient puni à la place de sa sœur jumelle, convaincus que leur gentille petite fille était d'une innocence irréprochable.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus maligne que toi, répliqua Lily avant de reprendre son explication là où elle l'avait laissée. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et Mélindra quand j'étais plus petite. C'est pour ça que je sais pour la pensine...

- Et ce souvenir de la nuit d'Halloween ?

- Et bien ils revenaient de l'ancien Manoir Potter à Godric's Hallow. Apparemment, ils y vont chaque année et si je me souviens bien, Papa y a fait plus ou moins allusion. De toute façon, Alyne doit bien savoir ce qu'elle a vu ou non.

Elle s'était tournée vers Aaron à la fin de sa phrase et les autres l'imitèrent. Le jeune homme soupira et se prit la tête dans ses mains : il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée d'été durant laquelle Alyne avait disparu après le déjeuner. Leur mère avait été appelée d'urgence par les Halliwell et leur père était à Londres pour régler des affaires pour la Fondation. Ils les avaient donc laissé sous la surveillance de William... Après le repas du midi, ils avaient commencé une grande partie de cache-cache. Alyne avait voulu se cacher dans une partie du Manoir qu'ils n'utilisaient pas... Là où se tenaient naguère la chambre de Fiorenza et Henri Potter, ainsi que celle de leur fils cadet, Elzo, laissées à l'identique depuis leur mort.

C'était dans l'ancien bureau de leur arrière-grand père que leur mère avait entreposé la pensine...

Aaron n'avait jamais oublié le regard terrifié de sa sœur jumelle.

Avant que les images ne s'effacent subitement devant ses yeux. Il n'avait retrouvé la vue que plusieurs jours plus tard, quand la fièvre d'Alyne était enfin tombée.

- Il faut que l'on sache, Aaron, souffla Lily. C'est très important.

- Plus important que la santé mentale de ma jumelle ?

- Quel prix lui donnes-tu devant la vie de milliers de personnes ?

Aaron ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme : ses yeux marrons aux reflets cuivrés avaient abandonné la pointe de défis qu'il y avait toujours connu pour ne garder que la détermination. Une détermination aussi profondément ancrée en elle que la peur qui les animait tous depuis un mois déjà.

Il comprit enfin à quel point il s'était éloigné de l'Aaron d'alors, ce jeune homme qui vivait avec sa musique et ne rêvait que d'épouser sa guitare à la fin de ses études. En l'espace d'une journée, sa vie avait basculé et la Porte Noire était devenue le centre de son monde, dévorant son énergie et ses pensées au fil des semaines.

Peut-être était-cela, devenir adulte ? Avoir des responsabilités plus importantes que ses rêves et ses désirs. Faire ce que l'on doit faire, et non plus ce que l'on voudrait faire.

Aujourd'hui, toute son âme lui hurlait de refuser au nom d'Alyne, pour lui éviter l'horreur des souvenirs qui la hantaient depuis l'été de leurs neuf ans.

Mais comme en échos, une petite voix murmurait que leur avenir ne tenait plus qu'aux infimes détails qu'ils sauraient déchiffrer.

Il s'affaissa, vaincu par le poids qu'il sentait peser sur ses épaules.

- J'irai lui parler.

Lily lui offrit une grimace qui devait être un sourire avant de se figer. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une chaleur familière naissait dans son coeur. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que sa sœur venait de les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Aaron se retourna pour lui faire face, notant avec surprise qu'elle semblait pour une fois détendue et calme, comme si elle avait enfin vaincu les cauchemars qui hantaient son esprit depuis Halloween.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait dire lui paru plus cruel encore...

- Lorsque tu as regardé dans la pensine d'Harry et Maman, as-tu vu le souvenir qu'ils ont de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ?

- Celle où Voldemort a perdu ses pouvoirs ?

- Oui.

Elle se redressa, comme pour les défier, avant de répondre.

- C'est le dernier auquel j'ai assisté avant de réussir à me sortir de là. Pourquoi ?

- On pense... que tu pourrais découvrir si on va réussir à emprunter Lily Evans-Potter et Mamily au passé.

Il entendit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer alors que sa respiration devenait légèrement sifflante, pourtant, elle ne réfugia pas derrière sa peur. Ses yeux reprirent l'espace d'une seconde ce bleu cobalt qui faisait d'elle une descendante de Mélindra Eirenikos et Aaron connu sa réponse avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non... Mais tu risques de te retrouver dans le noir, 'Ron.

Elle fit volte-face sans un mot de plus et disparue dans le petit grenier qui jouxtait le Repère des Maraudeurs.

…

Alyne était plongée dans un univers au silence absolu, dont le centre semblait être les battements lointain de son coeur.

_Tam. Tam._

Les pulsations régulières qu'elle sentait dans sa poitrine était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à son corps alors que toutes ses autres sensations physiques avaient disparues.

Tel était le prix qu'exigeaient ses pouvoirs...

Ses pouvoirs.

Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas observé les prouesses de William, Emily et Elzo en rêvant de les imiter ? Se rendre invisible, pouvoir se téléporter, guérir ou même se défendre était un jeu d'enfants pour eux...

Mais pas pour elle... Ses pouvoirs avaient une autre nature, moins palpable mais beaucoup plus physique. Sa mémoire défiait les lois de la raison alors qu'elle enregistrait tout ce que ses yeux étaient amenés à voir.

Tout. Dans les moindres détails. Et de façon indélébile.  
>Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle pouvait passé des heures à voir passer dans son esprit tout ce qu'il lui était arrivée récemment. Les visages des victimes de ses bêtises du matin, la chute de William deux jours plus tôt, le magnifique gâteau du goûter de la veille, les ombres de <em>Canis Major <em>à la tombée de la nuit...

Mais au fil des années, ses souvenirs s'étaient accumulés et complexifiés. Retrouver une scène précise lui demandait parfois plusieurs heures de méditation et feuilleter son immense album photo mental pouvait la couper du monde une journée entière.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle savait pertinemment qu'autant de temps ne lui serait pas nécessaire. Les images qu'elles avaient gardé de la pensine étaient si fortes qu'elles continuaient à hanter ses cauchemars.

La nuit d'Halloween reprit vie derrière ses paupières au bout de quelques minutes...

Alyne se sentit basculer.

_Elle se retrouva dans un salon qu'elle connaissait par coeur : les murs aux couleurs de Gryffondor, les meubles anciens, les fauteuils usés en vieux cuir... Malgré l'horreur qui l'attendait, elle se surprit à sourire doucement : la pièce dégageait une inimitable sensation de chaleur et comme à chaque fois, elle eut le sentiment d'être chez elle. _

_Alyne suivit le regard de sa mère alors que son attention se portait sur les occupants de la pièce : deux jeunes femmes et un homme discutaient joyeusement, alors que les deux jeunes enfants assis à leurs pieds, jouaient._

_Elle détailla les visages des adultes avec attention, soucieuse de ne laisser aucun détail lui échapper. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas là pour se raccrocher au peu d'image qu'elle avait de sa grand-mère maternelle, mais pour accomplir une mission. _

_Sarah Black avait un visage ovale, aux pommettes hautes et à la mâchoire volontaire. Ses lèvres fines, étirées en un sourire, avaient creusé une délicate fossette sur sa joue gauche. Alyne s'attarda sur ses yeux, résistant au pouvoir hypnotique de ce regard bleu cobalt si semblable au sien._

_Identique au sien..._

_La remarque lui fit l'effet d'un coup au coeur. Des trois adultes présents dans la pièce, sa grand-mère était celle qui avait le regard le plus profond. Dans les volutes azurs de ses pupilles se cachait une part d'ombre qui clamait au monde entier qu'elle avait souffert._

_Et qu'elle souffrait encore..._

_Alyne songea à Elzo Potter, cet oncle qu'elle n'avait pas connu, et à ses arrière-grand-parents, tués par des Mangemorts plus de cinquante ans plus tôt. Elle savait que Sarah avait assisté à cette tragédie et qu'elle ne s'en était sortie que de justesse, troquant la mort contre la culpabilité. _

_Elle s'obligea à ramener ses pensées sur le bon chemin et avisa les vêtements moldus que sa grand-mère portait : un épais pull rouge d'homme, un jean rapiécé et des chaussettes rose bonbon qui lui tirèrent une grimace. _

_Alyne passa ensuite à Lily Evans : plus menue que Sarah, elle avait un visage triangulaire aux pommettes marquées qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts émeraude en amande. Elle tenta de mémoriser chacune des tâches de rousseur qui habillaient la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme avant de détailler ses vêtements . Une jupe de laine prune parfaitement ajustée et un chemisier gris anthracite qui tranchaient singulièrement avec l'allure débraillée des deux autres. _

_Sa mémoire glissa sur James Potter sans qu'elle ne s'y attarde. Il ne ferait pas partie du voyage et de toute façon, elle n'assisterait pas à sa mort... _

_- Et tu te souviens quand Remus, Sirius et Peter ont chanté à notre mariage ? Demanda James._

_- Oui… Et ils ont de la chance qu'on ait équipé tous les objets en verre d'un sort anti-casse tellement ils chantaient faux… Se rappela Sarah avec un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas pire que toi lorsque tu as chanté l'hymne national un soir où tu avais trop bu, Jamesie…_

_- Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais avec ça ! S'exclama le susnommé en affichant un air boudeur. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Jamesie ! Sirius a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi !_

_Les deux femmes continuèrent de rire et James finit par se joindre à elles._

_Alyne eut un sourire amusé malgré elle alors que le souvenir continuait de se dérouler dans son esprit. Ces instants qu'elle avait volés dans la pensine d'Harry et Mélindra l'avaient marquée si profondément que les sons résonnaient encore en elle malgré les années._

_La petite fille qui était installée sur le tapis se leva en chouinant et Sarah se pencha pour l'attirer contre elle avec douceur._

_- Il est temps d'aller te coucher Mélindra, murmura la jeune femme à sa fille._

_- Et je crois que c'est l'heure pour Harry également, dit Lily en regardant son fils bailler en se frottant les yeux._

_- Papa ? Demanda la petite fille._

_- Ton papa ne rentrera pas cette nuit ma chérie. Il sera là quand tu te réveilleras._

_La toute petite afficha un air boudeur et se nicha dans les bras de sa mère, en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche._

_- Allez, au lit ! Décida Lily en se levant. _

_Elle se baissa et prit son fils dans ses bras, qui émit un grognement de protestation. Elle s'approcha ensuite de James pour qu'il embrasse son fils, non sans oublier de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le petit Harry tenta de se dérober sous le rire amusé de son père. Alyne intercepta le regard plein de tendresse qu'il échangea avec Sarah alors qu'elle était déjà près de la porte. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir développé des liens forts et ils n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux qui existaient entre Harry et sa mère._

_Les deux femmes quittèrent finalement le salon et empruntèrent le large escalier en bois massif qui conduisait dans les étages. Elles venaient de gravir les dernières marches quand la porte d'entrée explosa dans leur dos, les faisant se retourner. La tête décoiffée de James Potter sortit de la pièce et se dirigea dans la direction du bruit. _

_Il y eut un long silence durant lequel elles échangèrent plusieurs regards terrifiés alors que leur angoisse semblait remplir jusqu'à l'air qui les entourait._

_Puis la voix de James retentit, pleine de force._

_- C'EST LUI ! PARTEZ ! JE VAIS ESSAYER DE LE RETENIR !_

_Les deux mamans pâlirent d'un même ensemble. Lily fit un geste en direction des escaliers, son visage déchiré entre l'envie de fuir et le désir de rejoindre son mari pour se battre à ses côté. Sarah s'interposa à l'ultime seconde et l'attira dans le couloir de gauche. Elles s'élancèrent au moment où le bruit d'une vitre brisée résonna dans le hall d'entrée. _

_Alyne avait finit par deviner ce qu'avait voulu rejoindre Sarah et Lily cette nuit-là : un ancien bois entourait le Manoir Potter à Godric's Hallow. Elles auraient pu s'échapper si la chance avait soufflé dans la bonne direction..._

_Un homme s'interposa sur leur chemin alors qu'elles traversaient la salle de réception du Manoir. Sa petite stature n'avait rien d'impressionnante mais sa présence avait figé les deux femmes plus sûrement qu'un sortilège. Il rabattit la lourde capuche qui cachait son visage : la soif de vengeance qui brûlait son âme avait finalement gagné ses yeux._

_- Peter ? Demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise autour de son fils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

_Peter resta silencieux mais le sourire satisfait qui tordait cruellement ses lèvres valait à lui seul des aveux. Il souleva sa manche gauche et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le tatouage sombre qui ornait son bras._

_- Il arrive, souffla-t-il._

_- Sale traître ! Siffla Sarah en faisant un pas en avant alors que Lily jetait un regard horrifié derrière elle._

_- Laisse-nous passer Peter ! Menaça Sarah, sa main droite crispée sur sa baguette magique._

_Il ne sembla pas réagir mais quand elle fit un nouveau pas vers elle, il pointa sa baguette sur elle sans montrer la moindre hésitation._

_- Il ne veut qu'Harry. Donnez-le moi et je vous laisserais partir._

_- Quoi ? Tu... Te laisser ? Peter je t'en prie ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Cria Lily alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues pâles. Je croyais que tu étais notre ami !_

_- Je le croyais aussi. Donnez-moi Harry et vous aurez la vie sauve._

_- Stupefix!_

_Le sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait : Sarah avait profité que son attention soit focalisée sur le petit garçon pour agir._

_- Allons-y ! Ordonna-t-elle en attrapant le bras de Lily._

_Mais déjà, des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir qu'elles venaient de quitter et l'imminence de l'arrivée de Voldemort semblait avoir paralysé la jeune femme._

_- Lily je t'en prie ! Il faut partir... Maintenant !_

_Son cri réveilla Lily mais il fit écho à l'explosion de la porte au fond de la pièce : une silhouette haute, habillée de noir, entra. _

_- Ainsi, même les Gryffondors fuient désormais ? Je vous avoue que je suis... déçu._

_Sa baguette était encore invisible et de là où elles étaient, elles ne pouvaient pas distinguer son visage mangé par deux yeux rouges flamboyants. La froideur de sa voix et l'aura de puissance parfaitement maîtrisée qu'il dégageait suffit à les faire reculer de plusieurs pas. _

_- James Potter est mort, si jamais vous vous posiez la question._

_Le plaisir dans sa voix rendait l'annonce d'autant plus cruelle et les larmes sur les joues de Lily redoublèrent. _

_Tout son être criait la douleur et Alyne lu dans ses yeux une part de renoncement._

_Ceux de Sarah se chargèrent d'une colère sans commune mesure. Elle déposa sa fille aux pieds de Lily avec douceur et se plaça devant elle._

_- - Stupe… Commença Sarah. _

_- Expeliarmus !_

_Le sortilège avait fusé, parfait. La baguette vola à travers la pièce et Voldemort avança lentement vers les deux sorcières, désormais avide d'en finir._

_- On veut jouer Potter ?_

_- C'est Black maintenant ! Répliqua la jeune femme faiblement, la mâchoire contractée, comme si elle résistait à l'envie de fuir de toutes ses forces._

_- Je prends ça pour un oui… _

_Voldemort fit un geste négligeant de sa baguette et Sarah alla percuter le mur…_

_- Sarah ! S'écria Lily alors que la petite Mélindra commençait à pleurer, ses yeux fixés sur sa mère._

_Sarah se releva difficilement en s'aidant du mur et soutint le regard de Voldemort._

_- Pour quelqu'un qui a la prétention de se dire le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, je te trouve un peu léger, Tom, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'un filet de sang coulait lentement de ses lèvres._

_- Endoloris ! _

_Comme neuf ans plus tôt, Alyne ferma les yeux, incapable de voir sa grand-mère se tordre de douleur devant elle._

_- Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, Potter ?_

_Aucune réponse ne lui parvint : recroquevillée sur le sol, Sarah se redressait lentement sur ses coudes, le défis dans ses yeux ne cessant plus de grandir. _

_Pour toute réponse, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur la petite fille._

_Sarah se figea._

_La peur guida certainement la magie de l'enfant… Ce qui sembla être un sortilège de répulsion mal contrôlé fondit sur le Mage, qui ne s'attendant pas à une riposte, alla percuter le mur. _

_La diversion salvatrice laissa à Sarah le temps de récupérer. Elle se traîna jusqu'à Lily et attrapa la baguette magique qu'elle lui tendait._

_Elles échangèrent un même regard entendu et chacune se tourna vers son enfant._

_- Je t'aime mon bébé… Souffla Lily, en déposant son fils au sol. Elle le couva d'un regard débordant d'amour une fraction de secondes et se tourna vers la petite fille._

_- Je suis désolée Mélindra… J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._

_- Je t'aime ma chérie. Tu vas devoir être forte et surveiller ton papa pour moi._

_Puis Lily et Sarah se prirent la main et commencèrent réciter quelque chose à voix basse. Alyne vit Voldemort se redresser, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège, il y eut un flash de lumière blanche._

_Puis une vague magique sans commune mesure balaya la pièce entière : le sol trembla, les vitres explosèrent et Voldemort sembla se battre pour garder son équilibre._

_Deux nuages argentés sortirent du corps des deux femmes et fusionnèrent pour se séparer à nouveau. Ils fondirent sur les deux enfants : une étrange aura brillante les entoura quelques secondes avant que tout ne redevienne normal. _

_- Comme c'est touchant… Vous avez raison, il est l'heure de faire vos adieux._

_Les deux femmes se retournèrent lentement : l'idée même de la peur semblait les avoir quittée, comme si le sortilège les en avait libérée. Elles se tenaient droites devant leur adversaire, leurs baguettes levées._

_- Si tu veux les tuer, il faudra que tu nous tus d'abord, Tom, dit Sarah._

_Sa voix calme sembla surprendre Voldemort._

_Mais ne l'arrêta pas._

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres très chère. Avada Kedavra !_

_L'éclair vert illumina la pièce et Alyne le vit frapper la poitrine offerte de sa grand-mère au ralentit. Sarah Black s'affaissa sur le sol sans un bruit. Le léger tintement que fit sa baguette magique en s'échappant de sa main gauche résonna longtemps dans les oreilles de la jeune femme._

_- Sarah, souffla Lily, des larmes luisants dans son regard vert._

_- Écartes-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, ou je te fais la même chose._

_- Je vous en supplie… Laissez Harry… Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-le._

_- Pousse-toi idiote !_

_- Je vous en prie !_

_- Ecartes-toi !_

_- S'il vous plaît…_

_- Avada Kedavra._

_La voix de Voldemort n'aurait pas été différente s'il avait lancé un simple Wingardium Leviosa. Tuer était devenu un acte banal, sans importance. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mort d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. _

_Il pointa sa baguette sur les deux enfants, une expression agacée sur le visage alors qu'ils n'avaient cessés de pleuré depuis quelques minutes déjà._

_- A qui le tour ? Une préférence peut-être ? Grogna-t-il._

Alyne rouvrit les yeux en sursaut dans le petit grenier sombre. Le coeur jouant une course contre la montre, elle avait l'impression que l'éclair de lumière verte frappait les deux jeunes enfants à l'infini. Elle ne retrouva son calme qu'après plusieurs minutes.

Ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Se replongea dans son cauchemar.

Elle passa des heures, seule dans sa propre tête, bercée par le silence absolu qui régnait autour d'elle. Revoir le souvenir de cette triste nuit d'Halloween avait éloigné la peur et l'horreur pour un temps et elle réussissait enfin à maîtriser ses émotions. Les images se succédaient dans son esprit, se figeaient, se fixaient sur un détail précis, revenaient... Tout cela à la moindre de ses sollicitations.

Elle chercha l'impossible dans chacun des traits de Sarah et de Lily. Dans le moindre plis de leur vêtements, la plus infime des ombres.

Chaque expression était fouillée, analysée, comparée.

Elle cherchait l'impossible et au fil de ses efforts, elle le faisait sien.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Un quelque chose qui n'avait pas de nom, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser clairement, encore moins à toucher. Mais il y avait quelque chose.

Un quelque chose qui faisait naître dans son coeur un fragile espoir, que le moindre battement pouvait détruire à chaque seconde, mais qui persistait, de toutes ses forces délicates.

Un espoir ténu qui la tenait en haleine, lui donnant la force de continuer ses recherches. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans sa transe, son corps n'étant plus qu'un souvenir et le temps semblant s'arrêter.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Lily et Sarah juste avant qu'elles ne meurent. Cette tranquille acceptation mâtinée de défis.

Comme une promesse qui scellerait le destin de Lord Voldemort.

Mais il y avait quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'autre.

Alyne fronça les sourcils dans sa transe, incapable de sentir ses larmes se mêler à la suer qui coulait le long de ses tempes. Dans son esprit, sur l'écran blanc de ses paupières, repassait en boucle la courbe harmonieuse de la baguette de sa grand-mère après que Voldemort l'ait désarmée.

Elle revoyait la baguette quitter sa main droite sans comprendre pourquoi son instinct lui hurlait qu'elle touchait au but.

Alors elle repassa la souvenir encore et encore sur l'écran blanc de ses paupières, traquant le détail sans faiblir.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Un quelque chose qui faillit lui échapper lorsqu'elle détourna sa volonté du corps sans vie de sa grand-mère, au moment où la baguette tintait sur le carrelage gelée de la grande salle de réception, près, tout près, de la main gauche de Sarah Black.

Il y avait quelque chose !

Alyne sentit l'espoir dans son coeur vrombir, puis se métamorphoser en un talisman indestructible qui diffusait une force nouvelle dans son sang.

Il y avait plus que quelque chose.

Elle tourna autour des deux jeunes femmes de son souvenir juste après qu'elles aient lancé le sortilège de Réveil. Sarah tenait sa baguette magique dans sa main droite tremblante. Alyne lu sur leur visage la peur et la souffrance.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, elles avaient redressé les épaules. Leur regard brûlant chargé de défis et d'acceptation, fixaient les deux enfants avec une telle intensité qu'Alyne vit Harry et Mélindra frissonner, puis arrêter de pleurer.

La baguette de Sarah ne tremblait plus.

Sa main gauche semblait sans faille...

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vraiment, qui avait envisagé cette idée ? Personne, non ?<em>

_Et surtout, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je été assez claire dans mes explications ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je prends et je réponds;)_

**_Par contre, la prochaine mise à jour sera la dernière avant septembre (bande de chanceux, c'est bien parce que c'est vous que je poste en juillet...)._**

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien, réussissez concours, bac et autres examens et profitez de vos vacances !_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 16/06/2013._


	33. Un Noël pas si Magique que Ca

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Hello miss !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ta fidélité à cette histoire me touche beaucoup. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut en tout cas;)_

_En revivant le souvenir de la nuit d'Halloween, Alyne cherchait à savoir s'ils arriveraient à récupérer puis à renvoyer Lily Evans Potter et Sarah Potter Black dans leur époque. Désolée si ça n'a pas été assez clair..._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci !;)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong>

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Comment allez-vous ? En vacances ? Pas encore ? Les résultats des examens sont tombés ? (je suis sûre que vous avez tous brillé!)

De mon côté, ça va plutôt pas mal. J'ai réussi l'écrit de mon capes, ce qui signifie que je passe du côté obscure de la force dès la rentrée prochaine (woupi!). Du coup, je suis en vacance, ce qui est un très bon point pour vous et moi.

En effet, je peux écrire (ce qui est toujours une bonne chose). Bon, je n'ai pas tellement avancé (à mon plus grand malheur). J'ai seulement terminé le chapitre 58 (on va dire que c'est quand même ça). Et puis j'ai un peu avancé mon autre projet (je plaide coupable, c'est vrai).

Enfin... Sachez quand même que je m'approche de la fin, même si je ne vous cache pas le cœur y est de moins en moins. Ça fait quand même quatre ans que je travaille sur cette fic et je commence à saturer. Surtout qu'avec le recul, c'est un peu (beaucoup) capilotracté cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirais, c'est sûr. Et je tirerais mon chapeau à tous ceux qui arriveront jusqu'au bout avec moi.

Cela étant dit, je vous laisse avec mes joyeux lurons. C'est un chapitre de transition et personnellement, c'est pas mon préféré. Les choses sérieuses commenceront à la rentrée (oui je sais, le monde est cruel).

Enjoy ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on LSP :<strong>

_Le bracelet de Mélindra, dernier héritage connu des de Olympie, a parlé. Les plus jeunes ont suivi la piste fournie par la dernière Reine : __La Famille au Coeur du Pouvoir. Mordoh._

__Après des recherches, les jeunes ont découvert qu'il existait une ancienne théorie magique appelée ___Harmonique des Lignées, ___qui veut qu'un cycle de plénitude apparaisse dans chaque lignée sorcière. Si les trois générations concernées unissent leur force, elles peuvent déployer une puissance magique très importante. Les jeunes ont bon espoir de recréer un passage vers Olympie en associant une Harmonique des Lignées par communauté magique.__

__Seulement, un problème de taille se pose !__

__En effet, le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération est Harry Potter. Ses enfants et lui forment les deux tiers d'un cycle de plénitude. Il manque Lily Potter pour accomplir le rituel. De même, il est évident qu'un passage vers Olympie ne peut être créer sans des membres de la famille royale, c'est-à-dire Mélindra et ses enfants. Mais là encore, il manque Sarah Black pour compléter le rituel. __

__Afin de réaliser l'impossible, les jeunes proposent d'arracher Lily Evans Potter et Sarah Potter Black au passé pour les aider, appliquant ainsi une méthode à laquelle les Halliwell ont de nombreuses fois eu recourt.__

__Les plus âgés sont sceptiques : chacun sait qu'ils mettront leur présent en péril s'ils n'arrivent pas à renvoyer les deux femmes dans leur époque. Alyne décide alors de revivre la nuit d'Halloween qui a vu Voldemort s'incliner face à Harry Potter et découvre qu'ils vont réussir... __

**Chapitre 33**

Wyatt apparut dans l'ombre d'une paroi rocheuse et pris quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Les arbres qui l'entouraient, immenses, cachaient le ciel, preuve qu'il se trouvait bien dans une très ancienne forêt. Il inspira à plein poumon et le froid qui menaçait de l'engourdir reflua.

Tout ici invitait à la sérénité : la neige épaisse nimbait les pins d'un éclat de mystère que la nuit renforçait et en temps normal, le silence était juste troublé par le vent.

Seulement, il ne sentait pas bien ici.

Les vibrations magiques que dégageaient la Terre semblaient se battre avec celles de son esprit, le vent s'insinuait sous ses vêtements de façon perfide et les ombres de la forêt étaient menaçantes.

Une armée aurait pu se dissimuler autour de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il se résigna finalement à rejoindre les éclats de voix qui résonnaient non loin à sa gauche. Là-bas, un groupe de cinq femmes s'étaient regroupées autour d'un feu chétif et parlaient à voix basse. Il avisa leur visage fermé et ne fut pas surpris que l'une d'entre elles braque sur lui une arme de poing.

- Ton identité.

- Wyatt Halliwell, fils de Piper Halliwell, répondit-il en montrant le signe du Pouvoir des Trois qu'il portait en pendentif.

Cela sembla suffire à la Tueuse qui se détourna de lui comme s'il n'avait aucune importance.

C'était peut-être le cas...

A mesure qu'il avançait dans le camp de fortune dressé à plusieurs kilomètres du seul tunnel qui menait à la Porte Noire, Wyatt comprit à quel point il était insignifiant.

Des hommes et des femmes étaient venus en masse rejoindre les Tueuses dans cette région du mont Olympe afin de leur apporter leur soutien. Tous espéraient qu'un chemin jusqu'à la Porte Noire serait trouvé avant la date du sacrifice et d'aucun n'hésiterait à partir pour libérer les Disparus.

Seulement, les jours passaient et les mêmes nouvelles revenaient, inlassables : le labyrinthe qui s'élevait sous leurs pieds était inextricable et remplis de démons. Toutes les expéditions qui s'y étaient aventurées n'étaient jamais revenues et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de contenir le désespoir qui montait à travers les communautés magiques.

La majorité des Acathlants ne supportaient pas de se savoir à la fois si proche et si loin des leurs et leur obstination à vouloir sauver toutes ces personnes frôlaient désormais la folie.

De leur côté, les Élémentaires s'étaient résignés : les disparus seraient sacrifiés, les démons se déverseraient sur le monde et l'air du Chaos commencerait. Wyatt sentit une légère bouffée de colère accélérer son coeur. Peut-être qu'avec leur aide, quelque chose aurait pu être tenté mais les Élémentaires avaient rétorqué qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre d'autres membres. Ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux et ils n'avaient, de toute façon, aucune tradition de guerrier.

Les Tueuses étaient désormais toutes présentes autour de l'entrée du tunnel et tuaient le moindre démon qui osait sortir. Si elles avaient au début envoyé quelques-unes des leur dans les galeries, elles concentraient maintenant leurs efforts sur l'après sacrifice... Avec l'aide des soldats moldus déplacés en nombre dans la région, elles tentaient de mettre au point un large périmètre de sécurité afin de contenir les démons.

Wyatt balaya du regard les nombreux abris qui avaient été installés : le drapeau de l'union européenne flottait en de nombreux endroits, accompagnés par les pavillons de la Norvège, de la Grèce, de la France... Toutes ces personnes seraient en première ligne, pourtant, un calme étrange régnait autour de lui.

- Impressionnant, pas vrai ?

Il sursauta vivement et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Scott ! Grogna-t-il.

Son meilleur-ami lui offrit un sourire dur.

- Habitue-toi à cette sensation, Halliwell, elle risque de devenir à la mode d'ici peu.

Il préféra ne pas relever : Scott faisait partie des Acathlants qui avaient pris les armes, ne supportant pas l'attente passive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles et...

- Si c'est ma mère qui t'envoies, tu peux repartir tout de suite. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'en aller.

- Je sais. Je me suis résigné sur ce point. Comment ça se passe, ici ?

- Lentement. Les démons ne viennent plus dans notre secteur depuis une semaine... On a perdu notre seule distraction. Il y a parfois un ou deux bataillons moldus qui nous rejoignent alors on les aide à s'installer mais c'est à peu près tout. Et de votre côté ?

- Mélindra a tenté une ultime requête auprès des Fondateurs mais ça n'a rien donné... Je crois... Je crois qu'elle va accepter le plan des Tueuses.

Le visage de Scott se ferma : les Tueuses avaient pour essence la protection de la Terre contre les démons. A la dernière réunion, Buffy, Faith et Tao s'étaient montrées on ne peut plus claires sur un point : si on ne retrouvait pas la Porte Noire avant Noël, il serait impossible de tenter quoique ce soit pour sauver les Disparus et elles préféraient se concentrer sur une stratégie de défense...

- Je suis désolé Scott... Souffla-t-il alors que son meilleur ami devenait de plus en plus livide.

- Pas autant que moi.

Il voulu esquisser un geste dans sa direction, mais déjà, Scott s'était rendu invisible et il se retrouva seul.

…

_« International : très tôt ce matin, deux avions militaires ont quitté l'Allemagne vers la Grèce avec à leur bord non moins de cinq cent hommes et leur matériel. D'après nos envoyés spéciaux sur place, les troupes de la Bundeswehr sont déjà installées. Nous vous rappelons qu'avec la France, le Royaume-Uni, la Grèce et les Pays-Bas, l'Allemagne est le cinquième pays à déployer des forces militaires dans cette région montagneuse du nord de la Grèce. D'après des sources fiables, il serait possible que le Canada et le Japon suivent leur exemple. Mais tout de suite, un point sur les communiqués de presse concernant cette affaire...»_

William coupa la télévision avec un soupir agacé au moment même où le visage de Butcher apparaissait à l'écran. Il connaissait son discours par coeur pour l'avoir vu sur non moins de trois chaînes aujourd'hui. L'acharnement des journalistes ne l'aidait décidément pas à être objectif concernant l'évolution de la situation...

Si Alyne les avait rassurés en leur expliquant qu'elle était certaine qu'ils arriveraient à arracher Sarah Black et Lily Potter au passé, puis à les renvoyer dans leur époque avant qu'elles ne meurent,

l'espoir apporté par cette nouvelle avait cependant été de courte durée. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se diffuser à travers leur petit groupe que, déjà, la réalité reprenait ses droits.

Et en ce mois de décembre 2022, la réalité était aussi implacable que violente...

Parfais échos à ses pensées, le visage anéanti de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et il ferma les yeux pour l'éloigner. Il devenait évident que personne ne pourrait sauver les Disparus et pour Mélindra Black, cela était extrêmement difficile à accepter.

Mais que pouvaient-ils faire, tous autant qu'ils étaient ? Les Disparus étaient enfermés dans le Royaume de la Porte Noire, inaccessibles, et ils devaient se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient perdus.

La guerre prenait un tournant désespéré et les prochains mois seraient peut-être décisifs... Car il ne fallait pas oublier le but du sacrifice : permettre aux démons de passer sur Terre en nombre.

Que se passerait-il alors ?

Il se souvenait vaguement de la dernière guerre -il était si jeune à l'époque- mais le sentiment d'insécurité l'avait longtemps réveillé la nuit... Il faisait des cauchemars où des ombres menaçantes lui enlevaient sa mère. La douleur de la perte était restée gravée en lui.

Il avait peur de la revivre à nouveau...

Pourtant, si la guerre revenait, si leur sortilège ne fonctionnait pas, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à rallier Olympie, si...

Si sa famille payait encore le prix de la résistance.

Il pensa à ses frères et sœurs, si jeunes. A Emily surtout... Elle ne supportait déjà pas l'idée que les Disparus soient condamnés. Il avait passé sa dernière soirée à Poudlard à la consoler et elle n'avait cessé de pleurer que pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

William se prit la tête dans les mains, abandonnant les tableaux et les cartes qui prévoyaient la position des étoiles pour les prochaines semaines. Le monde semblait sur le point d'exploser, comme si la Porte Noire distillait déjà un poison dans le coeur des humains.

Non, pas comme si.

La Porte Noire les détruisait de l'intérieur grâce à une force qui pouvait soulever des montagnes : la peur. Une peur animale, ancestrale, omniprésente... Une peur qui menaçait de faire plus de dégâts que les démons qu'elle symbolisait.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur le sortilège qu'il mettait en place avec les autres et l'habituel étau enserra son coeur. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qu'ils allaient faire et encore plus à imaginer les conséquences d'un tel acte.

Ils étaient sur le point d'arracher deux personnes au passé. Pas n'importe quelles personnes qui plus est : Lily Potter et Sarah Black. Les deux femmes qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour leurs enfants. Celles qui avaient scellé le destin de Tom Elvis Jedusor grâce à la force de leur amour.

Et tout cela sur les indications sibyllines d'une ancêtre morte des siècles plus tôt !

Il avait le désagréable sentiment d'avoir mis le doigt dans un engrenage infernale qui pourrait le broyer à chaque instant...  
><em>Pourquoi ce sortilège en particulier ? Elle savait que la Porte Noire se rouvrirait... Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé un passage viable d'ouvert ? Et s'il y avait une autre solution, moins dangereuse ? Les indications de Mélindra Eirenikos étaient-elles vraiment fiables ? <em>

_Allons-nous y arriver ?_

_Allons-nous y arriver ?_

…

- Nous n'y arriverons jamais...

James sursauta en entendant la voix faible de Lily à ses côtés.

D'un geste lasse, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Autour d'eux, les autres s'étaient figés et James lu sur leur visage la même douleur contenue face aux larmes de Lily.

- Calme-toi, Lil'... Souffla-t-il. On va réussir... On a déjà réussis et tu le sais...

- Qui te dis que l'on est sur la bonne voix, hein ? Qui te dis que quelque chose n'a pas changé depuis ? On...

- On a pas le choix, Lily. C'est tout.

Sa sœur se redressa pour croiser le regard délavé d'Emily. Assise parfaitement droite sur sa chaise, la jeune fille était méconnaissable depuis qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir de sauver les Disparus : comme si elle portait le chagrin de toutes les familles sur ses épaules.

Pourtant, elle continuait à travailler sur le sortilège, répétant à longueur de temps qu'ils faisaient ce qu'il y avait à faire, qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, qu'au moment venu, ils sauraient.

Seulement, ses paroles ne pouvaient pas leur cacher la vérité.

Les Disparus allaient être sacrifiés, la Porte Noire retrouverait alors ses pleins pouvoirs et les démons seraient libres d'agir.

Que deviendrait le monde, alors ? Que feraient-ils, eux ? Était-ce bien utile de perdre le peu de temps qui leur restait à mettre au point un sortilège impossible ?

La fin du monde n'avait jamais été aussi proche et ils avaient peur.

Ils avaient peur et personne n'osait le reconnaître

- Courage, compagnons : il faut bien mourir un jour, intervint Syrielle.

- Et puis, voyez le côté positif de cette Apocalypse : les erreurs de la nature ne pourront pas se reproduire, enchaîna Violette.

- Je croyais que tu voulais au moins cinq enfants ? Remarqua Ted.

Le sourire forcé de Violette disparu et elle fusilla son frère des yeux.

- La première horde que je croise, je lui donne ton adresse. Ils seront ravis d'avoir un bouffon à la tignasse multicolore pour distraire leur Roi.

- Et ainsi, la fin du monde fût avancée lorsque la fratrie Lupin décida de s'entre-tuée, marmonna Albus. Quelqu'un a vu ma plume ?

James sourit alors que la tension redescendait d'un cran dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais ils l'affronteraient ensemble.

Et pour le moment, cela lui suffisait.

…

- Tu ne reviendras pas si tu rentres là-dedans.

Scott dévisagea la Tueuse qui se tenait au pied d'un arbre, à quelques mètres seulement de la caverne qui le mènerait en enfer.

- Ma sœur est quelque part là-dessous. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de ne pas avoir essayé.

- Es-tu sûr que ta sœur se pardonnerait si elle savait que tu entends te sacrifier bêtement pour elle ?

- Bêtement ?

- Tu ne tiendrais pas deux heures avant de te faire repérer et tué.

- Et si je reste ici, je vais tenir combien de temps après le sacrifice ?

- Tu auras de la chance si tu survies jusqu'au Printemps mais au moins, tu emporteras plus de démons avec toi.

- Je suppose que c'est la définition d'une mort utile chez les Tueuses ?

- Nous voyons plus loin que l'individu. Quel prix a la vie de ta sœur face à celui de l'humanité toute entière ? Si ta mort fait la différence entre victoire et défaite ? Si tu rentres dans cette caverne, tu gâcheras peut-être le peu de chances que l'on a de gagner.

- La vie de ma sœur n'a pas de prix pour moi. Je préfère mourir maintenant plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où elle n'est plus.

- Alors tu es égoïste. Ta sœur est condamnée et tu le sais.

- Nous sommes tous condamnés et tu le sais aussi. Le seul choix qui nous reste, c'est la façon dont nous allons mourir.

La Tueuse resta silencieuse et se détourna.

- J'aurais au moins tenté de te retenir. Je me devais d'essayer. Bonne chance, Scott Hodgson.

Il hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration : une vague d'air chaud, porteuse de relans de pourriture, s'échappait de la caverne.

Il fut tenté de faire demi-tour mais le visage de sa sœur s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas alors qu'elle était encore vivante...

Il se rendit invisible et fit un premier pas.

_A jamais, Helena._

…

La Grande Salle resplendissait pour la période la plus magique de l'année : les douze arbres de Noël, décorés aux couleurs de Poudlard, avaient retrouvé leur place le long des hauts murs. La neige qui tombait du plafond était aussi douce et légère que par les années passées et les petites fées, qui volaient par petits groupes, chantonnaient de vieilles musiques, terminant d'enchanter l'air.

Il régnait une telle impression de chaleur et de sécurité que vu d'ici, la guerre qui s'apprêtait à éclater semblait impossible. Poudlard était un lieu hors du temps et les pires cauchemars ne passaient jamais ses barrières.

James détourna son regard des larges fenêtres qui ne laissaient deviner que le ciel noir de cette nuit de Noël et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les visages joyeux autour de lui : comme chaque année, les quatre tables avaient été délaissées au profit de celle des professeurs et plus que jamais, il avait l'impression d'être en famille.

Rien de plus normal : tous les Weasley étaient restés au château cette année et par conséquence, les Black-Malefoy, les Londubats et les Potter les avaient imités. Sortit de leur petit clan, il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'élèves et une partie des professeurs.

A l'autre bout de la table, Roxanne et Kiara commencèrent à entamer une chanson plus vieille qu'elles :

_Can you dance the hippogriff?  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<br>_

James éclata de rire en entendant les fausses notes mais se laissa entraîner.

_Flyin' off from a cliff  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<br>_

La chanson se propagea le long de la table et bientôt, la Grande Salle fût remplie d'une même voix.

_Swooping down, to the ground  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<em>

Par réflexe, James chercha le regard d'Alyne.

Il se figea.

Sa meilleure-amie avait beau être assise à côté d'Aaron, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas être là tant son regard était vide. Son visage n'avait pas perdu cette gangue de tristesse et il eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait fondre en larme d'un moment à l'autre.

_Wheel around and around and around and around  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<em>

La chanson mourut dans ses oreilles alors qu'Alyne se levait, marmonnant ce qui devait être une fausse excuse à Aaron quand il tenta de la retenir. Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans même un regard derrière elle et James pu sentir le froid qui s'installait à travers ses frères et sœurs.

Aaron fixait toujours les portes, Sarah et Syrielle avaient arrêté de chanter et Emily essuyait d'un geste maladroit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues transparentes avant qu'Elzo ne l'attire contre lui.

Malgré sa décision de ne plus penser ni à la Porte Noire, ni aux Disparus, ni au Sortilège pour ce soir, James sentit ses pensées s'assombrirent. Le comportement d'Alyne était de plus en plus inquiétant à mesure que les jours passaient. Elle les fuyait depuis Halloween mais prenait encore le soin de donner le change devant les professeurs. Seulement, depuis qu'elle avait exploré ses souvenirs, elle semblait s'être détachée du monde des vivants, comme si elle avait abandonné tout espoir. Kate était venue les trouver la veille pour leur demander ce qu'avait Alyne et Aaron s'était chargé de mentir avec son aplomb habituel... Elle n'avait pas semblé convaincue.

Aaron se tourna finalement vers lui et James comprit le message sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. Rarement il ne s'était sentit aussi proche de son meilleur-ami d'enfance...

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Lily alors qu'il se levait à son tour.

Il chercha une raison valable mais déjà, le regard de sa sœur se faisait dur.

- Alyne, pas vrai ? Tu perds ton temps avec elle, James.

- Elle a besoin de moi.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit.

Elle se détourna et James ne se sentit pas le courage d'argumenter à nouveau. Comment fallait-il le dire à Lily pour qu'elle comprenne ? Il aimait Alyne plus qu'il n'arrivait à se l'avouer et la voir dans cet état lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Qu'importe leur dispute, il ne la laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement...

…

_Nuit._

_En moi et autour de moi._

_Nuit._

_Elle m'entoure et m'emplit, me laissant plus seule que jamais. _

_Comme si j'étais déjà morte..._

_Peut-être est-ce vrai ? Peut-être ai-je arrêté de vivre en même temps que toi, Anya. Ou peut-être la Porte Noire a déjà achevé son oeuvre avec moi._

_Parfois, j'aimerais que ce soit vrai. Que je sois vraiment morte. Pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus ressentir ce que je ressens... Cet inextricable mélange de peur, de regret, de culpabilité..._

_J'aimerais en finir mais je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. _

_Tu m'as fait promettre d'être heureuse pour nous deux, mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Tu m'as fait promettre de vivre plus longtemps que ta grand-mère, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de me battre aussi longtemps._

_Et il y a la guerre qui arrive, tu le sais ?_

_Rien ne les arrêtera._

_Je ne sais pas en quoi le monde va se transformer et ça me fait peur._

_Terriblement._

_J'aimerais que tu sois encore là... Je suis sûre que tu aurais trouvé le bien derrière la folie. Tu y arrivais toujours._

_Mais tu n'es plus là, Anya._

_Et c'est à moi de me battre. Pour nous deux._

_Je te l'ai promis... _

…

James déboucha au sommet de la Tour Noire, insensible au vent mordant qui apportait de lourds nuages gris, chargés de neige. La lumière de la lune, voilée, avait bien du mal à illuminer le parc et en cette nuit de Noël, Poudlard lui-même semblait menaçant.

Mais le jeune homme n'accorda aucun regard aux tours recouvertes de givre, ni au Lac Noir gelé. Son attention était focalisée sur la silhouette qui semblait défier le froid. Ses bras serrés autour d'elle, Alyne se tenait parfaitement immobile. James s'approcha en silence et fût surpris de voir qu'elle ne pleurait pas.

Non.  
>Elle avait visiblement dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps...<p>

Il hésita à faire un nouveau geste vers elle mais il se sentait incapable de la laisser ainsi, seule face à ses démons.

Quels qu'ils soient.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se débatte quand il la prendrait dans ses bras, mais elle n'en fit rien, preuve que ses capacités de résistance avaient atteint leur ultime limite.

- Ça va aller, Aly'... Souffla-t-il alors que de violents sanglots la secouaient.

Elle ne répondit pas mais tout son corps semblait crier qu'elle ne le croyait pas une seule seconde. Alors il préféra se taire. Qu'elle accepte sa présence était déjà un miracle, il ne devait pas espérer des confidences sur ce qui la mettait dans cet état, encore moins une quelconque explication...

Il resserra sa prise autour de son corps, de plus en plus fin, et regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Si seulement il avait une idée sur ce qui l'avait transformée à ce point...

…

_Je devrais le repousser. Lui dire de partir._

_Je devrais..._

_Mais sa présence éloigne le froid, cela en a toujours été ainsi._

_Je devrais le repousser. Maintenant._

_Attendre ne rendra le retour à la réalité que plus difficile._

_Mais j'ai besoin d'une pause. _

_Juste une..._

_C'est égoïste pas vrai ?_

_Je ne suis qu'un monstre d'égoïsme._

_Cela en a toujours été ainsi._

…

- J'ai peur, Jimmy... Tellement peur.

Il frissonna en entendant son surnom... Il sonnait comme un ultime appel de détresse et son impuissance à y répondre lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose à dire, à faire... Il aurait été capable de prendre pour lui cette souffrance qui la rongeait de l'intérieur mais jamais Alyne ne le laisserait s'approcher assez près pour cela.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et toutes ses pensées se figèrent dans son esprit.

La cendre avait enfin quitté son regard, découvrant ces yeux bleus au pouvoir hypnotique.

Malgré lui, il chercha le feu qui faisait vibrer son âme... Il ne trouva que quelques braises mais cela suffit à embraser l'espoir en lui.

Alyne avait vécu quelque chose qu'elle se refusait à dire. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il fallait qu'elle règle tous ses problèmes seule, ou peut-être était-elle trop fière pour demander de l'aide, mais il n'en restait pas moins que ce quelque chose était la seule raison valable qui la séparait de lui.

La véritable Alyne était encore vivante, il en était convaincu.

Et il était près à tout pour la retrouver.

Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres.

…

Elle avait vu le baiser naître dans le regard de James. Elle aurait pu détourner le visage et s'éloigner. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Pas ce soir. Pas cette nuit.

Cela faisait trop de temps qu'elle se battait contre elle-même. Elle avait besoin de lâcher prise sinon, elle risquait d'imploser.

Elle avait besoin de tout oublier pour quelques heures.

Anya. La Peur. La Porte Noire. La Culpabilité. Les Disparus. Le Sacrifice. Les Démons. Le Sortilègé. Olympie. Les Dieux...

Tout oublier.

Ses promesses se rappelèrent à sa mémoire mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle répondait au baiser de James, s'y raccrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir alors que le feu qui dormait en elle semblait se réveiller.

Se réveilla.

Il balaya tout sur son passage, implacable jusqu'au bout.

Et sur les vestiges de ses pensées, Alyne sentit quelque chose de nouveau naître en elle.

Renaître.

Les mains de James quittèrent sa taille quand les siennes commencèrent à tracer de nouveaux chemins sur son corps, comme pour le redessiner.

Elle oublia tout et ne fut plus que sensations.

Même si cela signifiait trahir ses promesses...

…

Alyne fût réveillée comme chaque matin par les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle resta immobile, les yeux fermés, à apprécier le simple fait de se sentir bien.

Son corps était un peu alanguit mais son coeur, battant à coups réguliers, diffuser une délicate chaleur qu'elle avait cru ne jamais retrouver. Le feu dans ses veines était revenu...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait complètement, elle récupéra la maîtrise de son ouïe.

La respiration régulière près d'elle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et les souvenirs se déroulèrent sur l'écran blanc de ses paupières toujours closes.

Le baiser de James, le feu dévastateur dans son esprit, leur trajet flou -même pour elle- jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande.

Leurs corps entrelacés, ses mains sur elle et les siennes sur lui.

Le feu, tout puissant, qui repoussait les ténèbres en elle.

James, encore. Son visage, ses regards, ses lèvres...

Et à l'infini son corps entremêlé au sien.

Alyne sentit une larme naître puis rouler sur sa joue. Si elle rouvrait les yeux, elle trouverait son meilleur-amie à ses côtés, aussi nu qu'elle.

Le visage émacié d'Anya remplaça ses souvenirs de la nuit passée et la culpabilité déchira son âme.

Elle avait trahi sa promesse...

Lentement, elle desserra ses paupières. Le sourire tranquille que James avait gardé dans son sommeil termina de chasser le bien être qui subsistait en elle.

Alyne essuya ses larmes, toujours plus nombreuses, d'une main tremblante et se rhabilla sans un bruit.

Quand elle ferma la porte de la Salle sur Demande derrière elle, elle prit enfin conscience que le feu dans son coeur était à nouveau éteint.

Peut-être pour toujours...

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Votre verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Je finis toujours pas répondre et c'est très important pour les auteurs d'avoir un retour sur nos écrits (même les j'ai détesté... suivit du pourquoi du comment derrière;))<em>

_En passant, **un petit merci à tous les lecteurs du dernier chapitre**. Vraiment, j'ai été surprise par le nombre de vu ^^ Ne soyez pas timide surtout !_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 19/07/2013._


	34. L'Heure Est Venue

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR :<strong>

MAHA1959 :

_Aloâ ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité !_

_Que de questions dis-moi ! Alors, alors... Pour la première, je te dis réponse au prochain chapitre, pour James et Alyne... Encore un peu de patience, mais on approche, promis !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !;)_

Grorak :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je me souviens de toi : si ma mémoire est bonne, tu as longtemps signé tes reviews (fort nombreuses à ce propos, encore merci;)) du nom de Nico, je me trompe ? (si oui, je confonds...)_

_En tout cas, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette suite et que tu reviennes traîner sur ce site ! J'ai aussi posté quelques OS ces derniers temps;)_

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong>

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors, comment allez-vous ? Les vacances ont été bonnes ?

De mon côté, c'était super ! Je suis rentrée toute bronzée et reposée, prête pour une nouvelle année riche en émotions !

A ce propos : elle risque d'être chargée. Je commence une formation en alternance, avec un concours à préparer en parallèle... Comment vous dire que mon temps de loisir risque de chuter autrement que « chuter » va être un euphémisme doux de cœur et d'esprit ?

Toutefois, gardez espoir ! Je ne vous ai jamais abandonné et ce n'est pas cette année que ça va commencer (vous aurez toujours votre chapitre mensuel, j'ai assez d'avance pour). Je continue à avancer malgré tout. Le chapitre 59 est terminé (si si) et je m'attaque au 60 dès que possible.

De plus, mon autre projet pousse aussi. Pas très vite, d'accord. Mais je m'applique beaucoup donc c'est normal (vous savez, cette tendance au perfectionnisme ? Bah ça s'arrange pas avec l'âge). Et si les Dieux de l'Univers sont sympas avec moi, je devrais réussir à poster une nouvelle Song Fic dans le courant de l'année.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis super contente de vous retrouver ! Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre... Alors je l'aime bien, mais moins que celui qui arrivé, et encore moins que celui qui arrivera encore après !

Voili voilou...

Enjoy ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on LSP :<strong>

_Le bracelet de Mélindra, dernier héritage connu des de Olympie, a parlé. Les plus jeunes ont suivi la piste fournie par la dernière Reine : __La Famille au Coeur du Pouvoir. Mordoh._

__Après des recherches, les jeunes ont découvert qu'il existait une ancienne théorie magique appelée ___Harmonique des Lignées, ___qui veut qu'un cycle de plénitude apparaisse dans chaque lignée sorcière. Si les trois générations concernées unissent leur force, elles peuvent déployer une puissance magique très importante. Les jeunes ont bon espoir de recréer un passage vers Olympie en associant une Harmonique des Lignées par communauté magique.__

__Mais ils doivent avant cela trouver un moyen pour ramener la mère d'Harry et la mère de Mélindra dans leur époque. __

__Les jeunes, menés par Emma Rogue, Violette Lupin et Mélinda Halliwell, consacrent ainsi tout leur mois de décembre à mettre au point un rituel.__

__Parallèlement à cela, la situation en Grèce est toujours aussi désespérée et plus personne ne pense pouvoir sauver les Disparus avant le grand sacrifice.__

__Tandis que la pression monte à Poudlard, que l'ombre de la Porte Noire est de plus en plus pesante sur le monde, Alyne continue à dépérir et James paye à nouveau un très lourd prix.__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

Il neigeait sur Poudlard depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, et tous les habitants du château qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Noël n'osaient guère quitter la chaleur réconfortante des cheminées. En ce dernier jour de l'année 2022, un vent glacial était entré dans la partie et les fenêtres laissaient difficilement passer le peu de lumière qu'offrait le ciel.

- Les gamins m'inquiètent.

Severus releva la tête de sa tasse de thé et plongea son regard noir dans celui de sa femme, attendant la suite.

- Alyne n'est pas apparue aux repas depuis une semaine, Aaron porte ses lunettes, James a la tête d'une personne qui ne dort pas, Lily et Regulus semblent être d'une humeur de dogs et pour couronner le tout, Emily passe son temps à pleurer.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Alyne et Potter. Ça s'est mal terminé et comme Emily est d'une empathie parfois gênante, elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Rien de quoi monter une cellule psychologique.

- Severus, je suis sérieuse.

- Moi aussi. Ce sont des adolescents, et il leur arrive des choses d'adolescents. Ce n'est pas parce que nous les connaissons hors de l'école que l'on doit interférer dans leurs histoires.

- On parle tout de même de notre fils.

- Regulus est venu te voir ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi.

Kate se tu une fraction de seconde avant de repartir à la charge.

- Et s'ils savaient pour la Porte Noire ?

- Ils savent.

- Que.. Comment ?!

- Les Halliwell savent, Emma sait, les Lupin savent... Donc William sait. Donc tout le monde sait.

Son visage se décomposa et il vit les efforts qu'elles faisaient pour retenir ses larmes. Il eut un pincement désagréable au niveau de sa poitrine et tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Kate.

- Rien ne reste secret bien longtemps à Poudlard...

- Ils ne vont rien tenter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfois, j'aimerais que mes enfants soient des lâches finis. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas dans leur caractère... Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ont déjà plus d'une idée en tête.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne pu que serrer la main de Kate.

Elle comprit, comme toujours.

_Je suis mort de peur à la seule idée qu'il leur arrivent quelque chose._

Trois coups secs à la porte de son bureau les firent sursauter.

- Entrez, dit-il en se levant pour faire face à son visiteur.

Tecker, le concierge, entra, le visage rouge d'avoir couru.

- Monsieur le Directeur, on a un problème dans la Grande Salle.

- Comment cela ?

- Des élèves s'y sont enfermés.

- Des élèves ? Quels élèves ?

- Eh bien je crois qu'il y a les Weasley, les Potter, les Black-Malefoy, les Londubat et votre fils.

…

Lily vérifia une dernière fois que Tecker était encore à la poursuite de Fred et Roxanne à l'autre bout du château sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, et fit signe aux autres d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Les décorations de Noël étaient toujours en place mais la pièce semblait déjà avoir perdu en chaleur. A moins que ce soit elle qui ait perdu sa capacité à la ressentir.

Elle se détourna finalement des quatre longues tables pour faire face à sa famille et amis : tous avaient bien entendu répondu présents, même ceux qu'elle aurait voulu écarter. Ils lui rendirent son regard déterminé et attendirent la suite des opérations.  
>Mélinda Halliwell sortit du groupe pour se ranger à ses côtés, à l'image de William.<p>

- Aaron, Rose, Violette, condamnez les portes. Alice, Will et moi, on s'occupe de faire disparaître les tables. Les deux S, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire... Ensuite, on pourra commencer à tracer les pentacles.

Ils acquiescèrent et déjà, les incantations emplissaient le silence.

D'un geste de baguette, Lily envoya la table de Gryffondor contre les hauts murs de pierre puis elle s'attela à la transformer en un matelas capitonné qui les réceptionnerait si le sortilège tournait mal.

- Ça devrait aller, tu ne penses pas ? Lui demanda William alors qu'il terminait de métamorphoser le pan de mur derrière la table des professeurs.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que rien et...

Des coups frappés violemment contre les portes de la Grande Salle la coupèrent dans sa phrase.

- Ouvrez !

La voix de Severus Rogue ne soufflait pas la discussion.  
>Elle échangea un regard avec Rose et sa meilleure amie acquiesça en silence. Elle fit un signe à Emma, Prudy et Emily, et les trois filles l'imitèrent quand elle passa à travers le sortilège qui maintenait les portes fermées.<br>Ils s'étaient attendus à rencontrer des difficultés avec l'équipe pédagogique...

…

Rose avait imaginé que Severus Rogue entrerait dans une de ses colères noires aussi fut-elle surprise de le trouver calme.

Ou du reste, plutôt calme.

Il la dévisagea comme s'il cherchait déjà à lui arracher tous ses secrets et Rose s'obligea à ne pas détourner le regard. Elle ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

- Je peux savoir ce que signifie tout ceci ? Demanda-t-il finalement, la voix plus menaçante que jamais.

- Nous réquisitionnons la Grande Salle, dit-elle, intimement soulagée de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler.

- Vous réquisitionnez la Grande Salle ? Répéta-t-il. Et en quelle honneur ?

- Nous en avons besoin.

Emily avait répondu avec ce ton d'évidence suprême qui avait en général le don de déstabiliser les adultes.  
>Severus Rogue n'avait jamais été un adulte comme les autres.<p>

- Vous en avez besoin ? Dois-je vous rappelez qu'ici, vous êtes dans une école ?! Il y a certaines choses qui sont interdites et au risque de vous surprendre, réquisitionner une salle -quelle qu'elle soit- en fait partie !

- Techniquement, le règlement intérieur n'en fait pas état. Ce qui n'est pas clairement proscrit est autorisé.

Severus se tourna vers Emma et que ce soit sa propre fille qui lui fasse ce genre de remarque ne sembla pas lui plaire. Rose vit son regard se rétrécir alors que ses joues gagnaient cette légère teinte rouge brique qui annonçait les pires tempêtes.

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais le droit d'être ici.

- Le droit peut-être pas, mais le devoir, si.

- Le devoir ? Quel devoir ? Je vais me montrer un peu plus clair, jeunes filles : vous et tous vos acolytes avaient exactement cinq minutes pour quitter la Grande Salle si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyés. Passé ce délais, je préviens vos parents et dès ce soir, vous partez par le réseau de Cheminées.

Rose inspira profondément pour éloigner la peur et les remords : que représentait le renvoie d'une école devant ce qui les attendait d'ici peu ? De toute façon, ils en avaient discuté durant de longues heures. Si leur sortilège ne fonctionnait pas, ce serait dehors qu'ils pourraient être utiles.

Et si leur sortilège fonctionnait...

Si leur sortilège fonctionnait, il était fort probable que Severus Rogue ait d'autres choses à régler avant de repenser à leur punition.

- Prévenez nos parents dans ce cas. Nous ne sortirons pas avant d'avoir fait ce que nous avons à faire.

Elle se détourna, imitée par Emily, Violette et Emma.

- Je t'interdis de retournez là-dedans, Emma Rogue !

L'ordre semblait sans appel mais Emma n'écouta pas.

- Je suis majeure, Papa. Je prends mes propres décisions maintenant, qu'elles te plaisent ou non.

…

Sarah observait Syrielle accrocher le vidéoprojecteur à une poutre située au centre du plafond de la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne s'y hisse à son tour, calant son balai près d'elle et sortant son ordinateur portable.

- Tout est prêt ? Cria-t-elle.

- Presque... Vous devriez camoufler les fenêtres sinon on ne va rien voir.

Sa phrase leur parvenait à peine que, déjà, une obscurité presque totale les entoura.

Le vidéoprojecteur émit un ronronnement plus haut, suivit d'une faible lumière verte...

Syrielle effectua les derniers réglages du bout de sa baguette magique et bientôt, le tracé des pentacles qu'ils avaient mis au point se découpa sur la pierre nue de la Grande Salle.

Ils échangèrent un regard, réalisant en même temps la tâche qu'ils devaient accomplir : le sortilège qu'ils s'apprêtait à lancer n'était pas compliqué en lui-même mais ils avaient fait le choix de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Un immense pentagramme recouvrait toute la surface au sol. En son centre, quatre étoiles à treize branches, emboîtées les unes dans les autres, formaient un délicat entremêlement de droites. Le coeur de leur cercle magique était formé par le symbole du pouvoir des trois.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, l'agencement de ces lignes devraient concentrer les énergies magiques mises en jeu, et les protéger d'un inévitable retour de feu.

- J'espère que l'on ne s'est pas trompés, souffla Emma.

- Il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen de le savoir désormais, lui répondit Mélinda. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire.

L'ordre de la jeune femme eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et ils abandonnèrent la contemplation des lignes multicolores sur le sol pour aller récupérer de lourds pots en verre contenant des mélanges de pierres broyées qui devraient les aider dans leur entreprise.

- N'oubliez pas : il faut tracer les pentacles en allant toujours dans les aiguilles d'une montre, leur rappela Henri alors qu'il s'attelait à repasser le symbole du pouvoir des trois avec du quartz blanc, réputé pour faciliter la communication.

Perchée bien au-dessus de l'étrange tableau, Syrielle apprécia l'évolution des tracés. Ils avaient dû faire de nombreux essais avant de trouver les bons symboles et le bon enchaînement. Finalement, le grand pentacle extérieur leur servirait de batterie magique élémentaire, puis les trois étoiles à treize branche fourniraient aux Acathlants toute la magie primaire dont ils auraient besoin.

Alors, le pouvoir des Trois feraient le reste.

Il fallut plus de deux heures aux trente-quatre jeunes sorciers pour terminer de mettre en place leur sortilège. Une fois les figures correctement tracées au sol, ils avaient encore dû graver des runes de façon régulière afin de renforcer leur rituel.

Quand la voix de Mélindra Black s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, ils savaient toutefois que le plus dur restait à faire.

Convaincre les parents.

…

- Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Rose à Emily, Violette et Emma alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir.

Toutes trois acquiescèrent et la jeune Weasley rassembla une dernière fois tout son courage et sa détermination. Il lui faudrait être forte.

Le Hall était étonnement vide alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, Rose avait entendu l'éclat de nombreuses voix filtrer dans la Grande Salle.

Mélindra Black les attendait, assise sur les premières marches de l'imposant escalier en marbre. Son visage était aussi neutre que possible mais elle pouvait lire une terrible inquiétude dans son regard. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils préparaient et surtout pourquoi.

- Maman ! S'écria Emily à sa droite avant de se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère.

Mélindra la serra contre elle avec douceur avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir près d'elle. Rose s'inquiéta l'espace d'une seconde si elle avait bien fait d'emmener la jeune fille pour négocier mais le clin d'oeil discret qu'elle lui envoya suffit à la rassurer.

Emily savait y faire.

- Vous pouvez me dire que vous êtes en train de faire ?

La voix de Mélindra était douce, parfaitement calme mais Rose ne s'y trompa pas : elle essayait juste de ne pas les braquer.

Les coins de sa bouche frémissait d'une colère contenue.

- Avant que l'on t'explique, il faut que tu nous promettes d'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans nous interrompre.

- Emily...

- Maman, tu dois promettre. Sinon, on s'en va tout de suite et vous ne saurez qu'une fois que cela sera accompli.

Mélindra soupira et Rose comprit que la colère prenait le pas sur son inquiétude.

- Emily, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

- On ne joue pas, Maman. On ne joue plus depuis longtemps.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant le visage terriblement sérieux de sa fille cadette.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- On est au courant pour la Porte Noire, répondit Rose.

Elle blêmit.

- Et on a peut-être trouvé un moyen de la refermer.

La surprise, l'espoir et la peur se disputaient désormais le visage de l'Être de Lumière. Rose sourit intérieurement : elles avaient gagné toute son attention.

...

Aaron fût tiré de sa contemplation par la sonnerie qui annonçait l'heure du couvre-feu au château.

Il était donc neuf heure.

A l'image de William près de lui, il tourna la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle, espérant voir Alyne apparaître.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il soupira, tentant vainement de repousser son angoisse dans un coin de son esprit tout en sachant parfaitement que la seule chose qui pourrait le rassurer serait d'avoir sa sœur jumelle près de lui.

Si seulement il avait une idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait bien être...

Une étrange sensation lui noua le ventre alors qu'il réalisait de nouveau que le lien qui l'unissait à Alyne ne tenait plus qu'à quelques fils.

Il portait ses lunettes, pourtant, le monde se paraît parfois d'un voile sombre qui lui laissait le loisir d'imaginer le pire. Mais le plus dérangeant était le vide en lui, quelque part dans sa poitrine. La place qu'avait toujours occupée Alyne d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir.

Comme un échos à ses pensées, il sentit le poids du regard accusateur de Lily et il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à James. Son meilleur-ami d'enfance se tenait debout près d'une des fenêtres, le visage complètement fermé, la mâchoire et les poings si serrés qu'Aaron s'étonnait encore qu'il n'ait frappé personne.

Pour la énième fois, Aaron rejoua les événements de la nuit de Noël. James avait retrouvé Alyne au sommet de la Tour Noire, avait réussi à passer les barrières qu'elle se plaisait à dresser entre elle et les autres. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble...

Quand James s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Alyne avait disparu et on ne l'avait pas recroisée depuis. Inutile de dire à quel point James le prenait mal. Lui qui pensait avoir franchit une étape avec Alyne réalisait amèrement que le chemin sur lequel il s'était engagé allait être long.

Très long.

Agacé par l'insistance des regards noirs de Lily, Aaron se leva à son tour et rejoignit son potentiel futur beau-frère.

- Elle va venir, dit-il en lui serrant l'épaule.

James tourna un regard vide vers lui avant de lui servir un sourire cruellement dénué de sentiments.

- Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Aaron réussit à masquer son scepticisme avec talent. James était blessé, en colère, frustré, déçu mais certainement pas indifférent en ce qui concernait Alyne.

- Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes maintenant, James. Tu...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Aaron. Alyne a changé. Irrémédiablement. Ce n'est plus la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux.

- Cette Alyne-là existe toujours.

- Continue à y croire si ça te fait plaisir mais ne compte plus sur moi.

Il lui tourna le dos mais Aaron ne se laissa pas démonter. James n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Mais pas tout à fait raison non plus. Surtout quand il affirmait avoir tiré un trait sur Alyne.

- Tu as brisé quelque chose en elle cette nuit-là.

- Fiche-moi la paix Malefoy.

- C'est Black « tiret » Malefoy, Potter. Et je suis sérieux. Tu n'as pas idée du cataclysme que tu as provoqué et...

Aaron se tut en croisant le regard dangereusement sombre de James.

- Soyons clair, Malefoy. Je ne veux plus parler de ça, encore moins parler d'Alyne. C'est fini en ce qui me concerne. Elle a gagné. Qu'elle se débrouille seule si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Aaron savait reconnaître le moment où il devait battre en retraite et il leva les mains en signe d'excuses.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à ce moment précis et cette histoire passa au second plan : Rose, Emily, Violette et Emma étaient de retour et à la vue de leur petit sourire satisfait, elles avaient mené à bien les négociations.

…

Mélindra quitta le hall d'un pas incertain, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour dénouer l'enchevêtrement des pensées et des sentiments qui se succédaient dans sa tête.

La colère qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant que ses enfants savaient pour la Porte Noire avait été remplacée par la résignation depuis longtemps. A quoi d'autre s'attendait-elle ? Les enfants Halliwell étaient en contact permanent avec eux et ce n'était pas le genre de Mélinda, Chris ou Prudence de garder le silence sur une situation aussi grave.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle revoyait tous les signes qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer. La fuite était parfois terriblement tentante et elle préférait de beaucoup penser que ses enfants seraient peut-être épargnés par la guerre.

Mais la réalité était là : ils avaient découvert ce qu'il se tramait par eux-mêmes et avaient usé de tous leurs moyens pour trouver une solution. En voulant les protéger, elle s'était éloignée d'eux et s'ils étaient aussi impliqués aujourd'hui, c'était aussi à cause de cela.

Ce que lui avait expliqué Emma, Violette, Rose et Emily lui revint en mémoire et elle se stoppa au milieux du couloir, les yeux fermés pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

_On a décortiqué toutes les légendes se rapportant aux Sept Portes et on a découvert qu'il avait fallu l'union de tous les Mondes pour fermer la Porte Noire. A l'heure qui l'est, seul le Royaume des Dieux est accessible et ils ont le pouvoir de rouvrir toutes les Portes. Alors on va créer un passage vers Olympie et on va leur demander de nous aider. _

C'était de la folie furieuse.

Aussi clairement que cela.

Retourner en Olympie, se rendre dans le Royaume des Dieux, rouvrir les autres Portes... Tout cela dans l'espoir que les différents Mondes s'allieraient à nouveau pour détruire la Porte Noire !

Pourtant, il y avait une part de bon sens dans cette idée... Seule, la Terre ne pourrait jamais faire face aux démons. Seule, la Terre n'avait pas les ressources humaines et magiques pour vaincre.

En revanche, avec des alliés tels que les Elfes, les Nains, les Acathlants et les Sorciers, ils avaient peut-être une chance de survivre.

Mais choisir de rouvrir les Portes était un jeu à double tranchant : la Porte Noire elle-même en bénéficierait et tous les démons seraient libres de venir sur Terre.

Mélindra abandonna sa réflexion pour entrer dans la salle des professeurs quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne pouvait prendre une telle décision seule.

Ce fût sans surprise qu'elle trouva Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Wyatt et les sœurs Halliwell aux côtés de Remus, Severus, Kate, Neville et Willow.

- Alors ? Demanda Rogue sans préambule.

- C'est plus compliqué que prévu, répondit-elle alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'expliquer la situation.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment Severus.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Ils savent pour la Porte Noire.

Harry serra les dents pour encaisser la nouvelle, Hermione devint brusquement plus pâle, Ron eut une exclamation étouffée et Draco donna un coup de poing sur la table, son visage trahissant à la fois la colère, la peur et l'inquiétude.

Mélindra leur laissa un peu de temps avant de reprendre.

- Ils savent pour la Porte Noire et s'ils ont envahi la Grande Salle, c'est parce qu'ils ont peut-être trouvé un moyen de la refermer.

Tous échangèrent un regard à la fois surpris et plein d'espoir. Le sacrifice était sur le point d'avoir lieu, la Porte Noire restait introuvable, n'importe quelle bonne nouvelle était accueillie avec un enthousiasme d'autant plus grand que la situation était désespérée.

- Comment comptent-ils s'y prendre ?

- Et bien, ils ne savent pas comment la refermer mais ils ont découvert que les Dieux, si.

- Les Dieux ? Tu veux dire, _tes_ Dieux ?Marmonna Draco, incrédule.

Mélindra éloigna par réflexe les souvenirs des quatre années qu'elle avait passé avec eux, elle avait mieux à faire.

- Oui.

- Et concrètement, qu'est-ce que proposent les monstres ? Intervint Willow. Les Dieux ne vivent pas dans la même dimension que nous et que je sache, seuls les Aînés savent voyager d'un monde à l'autre.

- La Porte des Dieux est toujours ouverte, je l'ai empruntée. Elle se trouve quelque part en Olympie.

- Le problème reste le même, souleva Wyatt.

- Olympie est plus accessible puisqu'elle est rattachée à la Terre.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre une discussion aussi importante mais quel est le rapport entre Olympie et ma Grande Salle ?!

Mélindra s'assit autour de la grande table.

- Vous connaissez l'Harmonique des Lignées ?

…

Mélindra passa plus d'une heure à expliquer la complexe théorie d'Alexis Mordoh et l'idée d'Emily et Aïday. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle sentait naître l'espoir dans la pièce. Grisée par les possibilités d'une alliance de cette envergure, elle oublia la prudence et prit la défense des enfants. Ils avaient travaillé dur et leur idée restait censée, réalisable même. Bien sûr, rien ne leur prouvait que les autres Mondes accepteraient. Qu'importe, elle irait les convaincre elle-même si cela était nécessaire. Le sortilège était peut-être dangereux, c'était prendre beaucoup de risques ? C'était vrai mais ne pas le faire, c'était également prendre un gros risque. Celui de passer à côté de la bonne solution. Alors que les démons s'apprêtaient à déferler sur Terre, ils ne pouvaient plus s'offrir le luxe d'être prudents.

Etait-ce justement cette guerre, plus imminente que jamais, ou le résultat de ces derniers mois de peur et d'espoirs déçus qui joua en la faveur de la nouvelle génération ? Nul ne saurait le dire mais le fait était que si Mélindra Black-Malefoy était sceptique en entrant dans la salle des professeurs, de tout ceux présents, elle fût celle qui en ressortie la plus convaincue.

Elle passa en tête les portes menant à la Grande Salle.

…

- _Aly', Aly' je t'en prie. On n'attend plus que toi. Aly', il faut que tu viennes maintenant. Alyne, s'il-te-plaît._

La jeune femme mit plusieurs minutes à sortir de sa torpeur, et plus encore à comprendre les mots qu'Aaron chuchotait dans son esprit.

- _Alyne, le sortilège. On a besoin de toi. Alyne, s'il-te-plaît._

Le sortilège ?

Elle bâtit des paupières, comme pour chasser les dernières brumes dans son cerveau, et se redressa faiblement.

Le sortilège. Celui qu'ils avaient mis au point et qui devait ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Potter dans leur époque. Ce sortilège qui était peut-être l'une de leur seule arme face à la Porte Noire.

Elle sursauta, pleinement consciente désormais : l'heure de le lancer était-il déjà arriver ?

Alyne se leva et dû se retenir au mur derrière elle, soudainement prise de vertige mais son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Elle aurait passé une semaine ici ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle s'en serait aperçue ! Elle...

Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors : elle avait quitté la Salle sur Demande, laissant James endormit derrière elle. Puis elle était venue trouver refuge dans la Cabane Hurlante. Comme souvent, le feu en elle s'était allié à sa magie pour lui permettre de fuir la réalité. Elle s'était enfermée dans une salle secrète, cachée dans les arcanes de son âme. Là où plus rien de pouvait l'atteindre.

La fuite était un mécanisme de défense des plus lâches, mais la culpabilité qui la rongeait alors lui brûlait les veines et c'était la seule solution qui lui était venue.  
>Même si cela n'avait rien changé à sa situation : elle avait définitivement trahi ses promesses, détruit son amitié avec James. Il lui sembla qu'elle était plus seule que jamais.<p>

- _Alyne, revient maintenant. Alyne, il est temps. S'il-te-plaît._

Elle se raccrocha au lien qui l'unissait à son frère jumeau et esquissa plusieurs pas tremblants vers le tunnel qui la ramènerait à Poudlard.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, elle s'obligea à ne pas penser, à rester concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait faire dans les prochaines minutes. Lancer le sortilège était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

Au moment de passer les hautes portes de chêne, elle se figea, réalisant enfin l'ampleur de la tâche qu'ils avaient accomplis.  
>La Grande Salle de Poudlard n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce grand réfectoire où il faisait bon se retrouver pour partager la cuisine si réputée des Elfes de Maison. Le plafond magique avait disparu, les feux dans les larges cheminées étaient éteints et les cinq longues tables n'étaient plus là. Les vieux murs de pierre étaient recouverts d'une matière matelassée sur une bonne hauteur et la présence des douze sapins, qui semblaient toujours monter la garde, dissonaient étrangement.<p>

Alyne eut l'impression que le vieux château n'était plus tout à fait le même, comme transformé en un QG de la nouvelle guerre.  
>Devant elle, des lignes de plusieurs couleurs composaient un schéma compliqué qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Une cinquantaine de personnes appartenant à toutes les communautés magiques se tenaient debout sans ordre apparent.<p>

Mais Alyne savait que ce n'était pas le cas : Violette, Emma et Prudence avaient passé des heures à déterminer la place de chacun sur les différents cercles magiques et le hasard n'avait jamais eu sa place dans ce rituel-ci : tandis qu'elle rejoindrait William, Aaron, Lily et James au sommet d'un pentagramme afin de nourrir le rituel de la puissance des cinq éléments majeurs, un cercle d'élémentaires – tout droit venus de _Canis Major _– puisera de la Magie Primitive dans les lignes de vie de la Terre afin de protéger les esprits, la magie et l'enveloppe charnelle de Lily Evans-Potter et Sarah Potter Black. Un cercle de sorciers lancerait un sortilège d'Ancienne Magie connu pour favoriser les voyages, quels qu'ils soient. Enfin, la nouvelle génération des Halliwell userait de la Magie Acathlante pour gauchir la trame de l'espace temps. Il ne resterait plus qu'au Pouvoir des Trois, porté par Piper, Phoebe et Paige, de diriger toutes ces forces en présence vers leur cible en se servant du sang qui coulait dans les veines de Mélindra et Harry comme d'une boussole.

La jeune femme dévisagea les personnes présentes : toute sa famille était réunie pour ce combat et elle repéra sa mère au centre de la pièce, près de Harry. Ils étaient essentiels au sortilège puisque leur sang était celui de Lily et Sarah.

Alyne lu sur le visage de sa mère cet étrange mélange de sentiments qui alourdissait l'air de la pièce, la rendant difficile à respirer. Tous semblaient profondément blessés et elle se rappela que le Sacrifice aurait lieu en même temps que leur sortilège. La situation n'avait pas dû se débloquer pendant son absence et les Disparus étaient donc condamnés.

Mais il y avait dans les regards autour d'elle une véritable détermination, forgée dans la douleur et le désespoir de la situation. S'ils étaient tous là cette nuit, c'était pour abattre une carte qui était peut-être leur dernière chance de combattre durablement la Porte Noire.

Qu'importe les risques, les faiblesses de ce sortilège, les hypothèses trop nombreuses, il fallait tenter quelque chose.

Qu'importe leurs peurs et leurs doutes, il fallait avancer, se battre. Encore et encore, jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Alyne sentit que même si elle avait été une lâche finie, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de se dérober à cette bataille : le combat contre les Forces du Mal était inscrit dans ses veines, faisait l'essence de sa famille. Les trahir au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin d'elle aurait été se trahir elle-même. Puisant dans le peu de courage qui lui restait, elle s'avança jusqu'au seul sommet de l'immense pentagramme restait libre.

C'était la place réservée au Feu.

Pourvu qu'elle en soit toujours digne.

…

Remus se tenait dans un coin de la Grande Salle, appuyé contre le mur, il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui allait peut-être se passer dans quelques minutes.

Sarah, Lily.

Il ferma les yeux pour repousser leurs visages et préféra tendre l'oreille vers les incantations qui se mélangeaient les unes aux autres, emplissant la pièce d'une même voix.

_A travers le temps et l'espace_

Sowelo, guerrier et force vive, soit celui qui ouvre la voie.

_**Que ce qui doit voyager, voyage**_.

_Par la magie et le sang_

Gebu, esprit éclairé et visionnaire, soit celui qui nous relit à la voie.

_**J'en appelle aux Esprits de l'Interregnum. **_

_Nous convoquons ici et maintenant_

Ansuz, porte parole de l'univers, fait que notre requête soit entendue.

_**Dieux Multitude, protégez-les.**_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Sarah Potter Black_

Raidhu, Grand Chariot, maître des voyages, fait que notre route soit sûre et praticable.

_**Nous vous implorons, Seigneurs, entendez cette requête.**_

_Qu'elles soient arrachées à l'ultime instant_

Sihwaz, Arbre séculaire, Gardien de ce qui était, est et sera, transmet ta force aux liens qui relient les générations.

_**Que leur esprit, leur corps et leur magie voyagent**_

_qui sépare les morts des vivants. _

Winjo, toi le médiateur, le compromis, fait que nos magies oeuvrent en harmonie.

_**Jusqu'à nous sans dommages.**_

Remus sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque alors que le loup en lui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Une magie brute, animale et primitive, saturait l'air, à tel point que de petits éclairs éclataient, de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que le rituel devenait puissant.

William, Sarah, Syrielle, Alyne et Aaron s'étaient comme effacés aux sommets du pentagramme. Remus ne voyaient plus leur corps derrière l'incarnation de leur élément de naissance : un puits de lumière entourait William, une tornade s'était créée à la place de Syrielle, Sarah n'était plus qu'un mélange étrange de terre et de pousses d'un vert profond. Alyne disparaissait au coeur d'un incendie et Aaron flottait dans une bulle d'eau aussi large qu'il était haut.

Un à un, les différents cristaux s'unirent sur le sol, créant des traits de lumières aveuglantes, dont l'intensité se renforçait à chaque seconde.

La magie dans l'air crépita de plus en plus, dégageant des courants d'air porteur d'énergie mais la litanie des sorciers ne cessait pas.

La peur nouant chacune de ses veines, Remus se demandait si les forces magiques invoquées ne finiraient pas par consumer la Grande Salle quand tout bascula.

Il y eut une explosion violente, suivie d'une déflagration irrésistible. Tous les sorciers décolèrent, repoussés avec force contre les murs de pierre. Remus suivit des yeux la courbe improbable que fit le corps de sa fille, avant de s'écraser sans ménagement, presque vingt mètres plus loin.

Il voulu se précipiter à son secours, vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien mais le loup le paralysa, comme pour le mettre en garde. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers le centre de la pièce où Mélindra et Harry se tenaient toujours.

Plus que tout, ce fût le silence absolu qui surprit Remus.

Le silence ?

Non, plus maintenant.

Un grondement de fin du monde résonnait au loin, de plus en plus fort, comme si la bête monstrueuse qui le poussait se rapprochait d'eux. Un immense éclair, d'un blanc intense, traversa le plafond sur toute sa longueur. Le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds et avant qu'il ne puisse pleinement réaliser ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, les cercles magiques reprirent vie d'eux-mêmes.

Leur lumière crue, l'obligeant à détourner les yeux, puis tout s'arrêta aussi subitement.

Remus fixa l'étrange vortex qui était apparue autour de Mélindra et Harry. Il semblait fait de milliers de particules qui remontaient vers le plafond en une large spirale. Il ne dégageait pas de lumière pourtant, le halo qui l'entourait rayonnait jusque dans son âme.

C'était pur et magnifique. A la fois plus éternel qu'une montagne et aussi fragile qu'un flocon de neige.

Le diamètre du vortex diminuait peu à peu et, bientôt, il se retrouva entre Mélindra et Harry, avant de ne plus être qu'un mince rayon bleuté qui sortait du sol et filait vers les étoiles.  
>Il disparut.<p>

L'immense horloge du château sonna le dernier coup de minuit.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vos impressions ? Ça valait la peine d'attendre un peu ou pas du tout ?<em>

_Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre va vous surprendre (du reste, j'espère). _

_Sachez qu'on entame la partie que je préfère dans cette histoire ;)_

_On se dit à dans un mois ?_

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien:)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 08/09/2013._


	35. Pris dans la Tourmente

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR :<strong>

Guest :

_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, la nouvelle génération est quand même très prometteuse._

_Excellentes questions ! Réponses tout de suite dans ce chapitre (tu as de la chance ^^)._

_Bonne lecture !_

Grorak :

_Aloâ ! Et bien écoute, je suis quand même pas peu fière de moi !;) Et très contente de te revoir sur ce site ^^_

_Merci pour les compliments. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour maintenir le niveau (no pressure). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi (et je pense sincèrement que oui ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong>

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_De mon côté, ça roule ! J'arrive à conjuguer les études, le travail et l'écriture (et le tout en gardant du temps pour dormir. Je suis trop forte). Résultat des courses : le chapitre 61 est terminé jeunes gens ! (Et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, il est génial:))._

_Enfin, revenons-en au fameux chapitre 35. L'un de mes préférés. Il vous réserve une petite surprise et je pense que vous ne l'aurez par vu venir celle-ci (du reste, j'espère:))._

_Trêve de blabla... Je vous laisse le découvrir !_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on LSP :<strong>

_Le bracelet de Mélindra, dernier héritage connu des de Olympie, a parlé. Les plus jeunes ont suivi la piste fournie par la dernière Reine : __La Famille au Coeur du Pouvoir. Mordoh._

__Après des recherches, les jeunes ont découvert qu'il existait une ancienne théorie magique appelée ___Harmonique des Lignées, ___qui veut qu'un cycle de plénitude apparaisse dans chaque lignée sorcière. Si les trois générations concernées unissent leur force, elles peuvent déployer une puissance magique très importante. Les jeunes ont bon espoir de recréer un passage vers Olympie en associant une Harmonique des Lignées par communauté magique.__

__Mais ils doivent avant cela trouver un moyen pour ramener la mère d'Harry et la mère de Mélindra dans leur époque. __

__Après des semaines de préparatifs, le sortilège est lancé dans la nuit du 31 décembre. Au même moment en Grèce, les Démons procèdent au grand sacrifice.__

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

_- Endoloris ! _

_Sarah Black serra les dents et dénia à la douleur le droit d'exister comme elle l'avait fait six ans plus tôt, se répétant inlassablement que le sortilège impardonnable ne créait que l'illusion d'une douleur sans nom. L'exercice de volonté accapara toute son énergie et elle inspira goulûment une bouffée d'air quand Lord Voldemort lui accorda une pause. _

_- Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, Potter ?_

_Sarah ne lui fît pas le plaisir de lui répondre et préféra se redresser sur ses coudes même si chaque geste lui coûtait. Toutefois, le regard noir qu'elle braquait sur le Mage Noir ne sembla pas lui plaire et il pointa sa baguette sur sa petite fille._

_Sarah se figea tout à fait, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine : elle pouvait supporter toutes les tortures du monde mais la seule idée que l'on s'en prenne à Mélindra lui était intolérable._

_Voldemort esquissa un sourire cruel, donna l'impression de vouloir parler._

_Décolla du sol avec violence et percuta le mur._

_Sarah ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se se traîna jusqu'à Lily. Elle attrapa la baguette magique qu'elle lui tendait et plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur de cœur._

_Lily comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle acquiesça en silence, des larmes plein les yeux, et serra son fils contre son coeur, l'incitant à faire de même avec Mélindra._

_- Je t'aime mon bébé… Souffla Lily, en déposant Harry au sol._

_Sarah caressa la joue de sa fille avec tendresse, s'interdisant de la prendre dans ses bras au risque de ne plus pouvoir la lâcher ensuite._

_- Je t'aime ma chérie. Tu vas devoir être forte et surveiller ton papa pour moi._

_Ensuite, Sarah prit la main de Lily, se releva, et commença à réciter le sortilège d'Éveil à voix basse._

_Il y eut un flash de lumière blanche._

_Puis une vague magique sans commune mesure balaya la pièce entière : le sol trembla, les vitres explosèrent et Sarah perdit le fil avec la réalité._

...

A droite, encore à droite.

Puis à gauche.

Ne pas s'arrêter. Surtout, ne pas arrêter de marcher. Continuer le chemin, où qu'il aille.

Mais ne pas s'arrêter.

Scott se figea, hébété.

A la place de l'habituel carrefour qui lui proposait le choix entre deux tunnels distincts, au détour d'une courbe de plus, venait d'apparaître une immense dépression.

Il fixa les lueurs de plusieurs feux avec fascination : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas aperçu la moindre lumière ?

Il chercha à se repérer dans ses souvenirs mais à travers la nuit sans fin des boyaux qu'il avait parcourus, chaque seconde était un avant-goût de l'enfer. Les minutes se transformaient en heures, et les heures en fraction d'éternité.

Scott cligna des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas, avant de faire un pas hésitant en avant.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il étouffa son gémissement de peur lorsqu'il éclata entre ses omoplates.

Il surplombait une immense grotte où plusieurs cathédrales auraient pu tenir sans se gêner. Des stalactites pendaient au plafond, plus larges que des arbres millénaires. Elles se jouaient de la centaine de mètres qui les séparaient du sol, et dominaient la foule de démons rassemblés en contrebas.

Ils avaient envahi le moindre espace libre et formaient une masse si compacte qu'il lui était difficile de distinguer les individus les uns des autres.  
>Pourtant, au pied de la paroi sur sa gauche, un vaste promontoire rocheux restait inoccupé. Entouré de larges foyers où brûlaient des flammes d'un jaune soutenu, il semblait être le centre de tous les regards et Scott osa se pencher un peu plus, priant pour que ses pouvoirs ne le trahissent pas.<p>

Une arche à l'envergure exceptionnelle se détachait nettement de la roche noire. Elle devait au moins faire quinze mètres de haut et toute sa partie intérieure semblait recouverte d'une substance laiteuse qui paraissait vivante. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait face.  
>La Porte Noire se tenait là, écrasante de démesure. Elle avait traversé les siècles sans que les siècles ne lui prennent rien en échange.<p>

Elle existait depuis la nuit des temps et continuerait d'exister après, bien après, la fin du monde.

Comment pouvait-il avoir l'audace de vouloir se battre contre cela ?  
>Scott ne sortit de sa transe qu'en entendant de puissants tambours raisonner dans la grotte à en faire trembler les pierres. Sous lui, les démons s'agitèrent, joignant leurs cris rauques. La clameur ne cessait de monter en puissance et il s'aperçut bientôt qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir se frayait un chemin à travers la foule.<p>

Il la suivit des yeux mécaniquement alors qu'une peur absolue montait en lui, vestige des temps anciens. Tous ces démons, cette musique tribale, la clameur sauvage qui emplissait l'air autour de lui. Tout cela avait un sens qu'il ne voulait pas découvrir.

Quelque chose allait se passer.

La silhouette atteignit le surplomb rocheux et au moment même où il se tourna vers la foule de démons, bras déployés comme pour les accueillir, les tambours se turent.

Le silence devint total malgré la tension qui était presque palpable.

La silhouette rabattit sa lourde capuche et découvrit un visage parfaitement humain. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année tout au plus, aux traits nobles et à la longue chevelure d'un blond presque blanc.

Là s'arrêtait toutefois la ressemblance avec un être humain.

Il dégageait une aura sombre, comme si le mal habitait chacune de ses cellules et Scott sentit son sang se figer alors que le regard du démon se relevait dans sa direction.

Il ne sembla pas le repérer et continua à dévisager l'assemblée pendant de longues secondes encore.

Puis il prit la parole dans une langue à la fois sifflante et gutturale. A chacune de ses pauses, les démons explosaient en cris, comme pour l'encourager ou l'approuver. L'homme joua à faire monter la tension à son maximum, et même si Scott ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait avec tant de ferveur, il ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait de promesses de guerres, de sangs et de revanches.

Le démon fit un geste brusque vers la Porte et la foule cria plus fort que jamais. Les tambours se réveillèrent quelque part, et Scott sentit l'impuissance brûler ses veines alors qu'il savait que sa sœur se trouvait quelque part derrière l'arche. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver, aucun moyen de la secourir, de la sauver.

Perdue, elle était perdue.

Les tambours battaient un rythme de plus en plus rapide, et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Scott sentait ses entrailles se consumer de rage, de peur et de désespoir mêlés.

En bas, le démon ouvrit les bras à nouveau et un silence de mort retentit dans la grotte, si parfait que le jeune homme pouvait entendre le bruits des flammes qui crépitaient. Le démon lança quelques paroles, sa voix s'était faite plus lente, plus mesurée, presque hypnotique. Il se baissa soudainement et sembla plonger son bras dans le sol.

Des pleurs remplacèrent alors le silence. Scott fixait avec une horreur grandissante le petit corps que le démon tenait à bout de bras, le montrant à la foule devant lui, une expression fanatique sur le visage.

Les pleurs redoublèrent et une larme roula le long de sa joue alors que le démon reprenait la parole, que les tambours résonnaient à nouveaux et que l'assemblée semblait rugir de plaisir.

Les yeux fixés sur le nourrisson suspendu dans le vide, Scott eut l'impression que mille poignards transperçaient son coeur à chaque nouveau cris de l'enfant.

Le démon sortit alors un long couteau étincelant et posa la lame sur le ventre offert de sa victime.

Scott serra les paupières et les poings, se haïssant de rester immobile, de ne rien tenter mais sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de changer le cours des choses.

Les pleurs de l'enfant cessèrent bientôt et il trouva enfin la force de rouvrir les yeux.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les étranges estafilades, représentant un symbole qui lui était inconnu, sur le corps du nourrisson, avant que le démon ne se détourne pour le plaquer contre la paroie, au centre exact de la Porte Noire.  
>Au début, rien ne se passa, et Scott espéra de toutes ses forces que le rituel ait échoué, que le démon se soit trompé, que l'ancien sortilège soit resté le plus fort.<p>

Puis, lentement, des arabesques d'un rouge cramoisi naquirent autour du petit corps ensanglanté et se propagèrent sur toute la hauteur de l'arche avant de virer au noir. Il sembla à Scott que les sombres arabesques essayaient de grignoter la substance qui recouvrait tout l'intérieur de la Porte Noire.

Puis il comprit.

Il comprit que le voilage blanchâtre devant la Porte était les derniers résidus du Sortilège de fermeture. Il comprit que le démon utilisait le sang le plus pur pour forcer le passage et détruire la barrière séculaire. Il comprit que l'heure était venue.

L'heure du Sacrifice.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une déflagration s'échappa de la Porte Noire et une onde chargée de magie se propagea dans la grotte, faisant violemment trembler les parois.

L'espace d'une folle seconde, la protection que les Anciens avaient mis en place disparue et les démons explosèrent en un concert de grognements avides.

Scott soupira de soulagement lorsque la Porte Noire retrouva sa couleur blanchâtre.

Le sort avait échoué.

Pourtant, le démon ne bougeait pas.

Personne ne donnait l'impression de vouloir quitter la grotte.

Pire, l'attention générale restait focalisée sur l'arche, comme si les démons attendaient la suite des événements.

Les tambours reprirent un rythme lent et mesuré, et Scott réalisa avec un temps de retard que des arabesques rouges se diffusaient depuis la base de la Porte Noire. Bientôt, tout l'intérieur de l'arche en fût recouvert, si bien qu'il ne subsistait que de minces éclats blancs.

Des murmures montèrent vers lui et il n'en saisit que quelques brides.

_J'ai mal. Je ne veux pas. Il ne me forcera pas. Lutter. Résister. Nous contre Lui. Souffrance. Brûlure._ _Mon sang qui s'en va. Ma vie qui m'échappe. Mes forces qui s'amenuisent. Résister. Peur. Souffrance. Renoncement. Trop puissant. Trop dur de lutter. Plus de sensations. Plus de vie. Plus rien. _

_Désolé. Désolée. _

_Il a gagné.  
>Désolés.<em>

Les dernières pensées des sacrifiés s'étiolèrent vers les étoiles et Scott tomba à genoux, les joues baignées de larmes, son âme à jamais marquée.

Il ne vit pas le maelström magiques se former quand le centre de l'arche commença à se fissurer depuis l'endroit où l'enfant s'était trouvé. La Porte Noire irradiait une humeur huileuse qui semblait absorber la lumière autant qu'elle la reflétait. Il y eut plusieurs grondements, plus puissants que des coups de tonnerre une nuit d'Apocalypse, puis une onde magique alla s'écraser contre les parois de la grotte.

Suivie d'une deuxième.

Encore et encore.

Scott s'accrocha au sol sous lui, priant pour que tout s'arrête, à commencer par sa propre vie. Il avait échoué. Au plus profond de lui, le brasier de l'espoir s'était éteint en même temps que la vie avait quitté le coeur de sa sœur.

Si autour de lui, l'enfer se déchaînait, Scott s'en rendait à peine compte. Prostré sur lui-même, sa large poitrine déchirée par les sanglots, il pleurait la destruction de son univers.

Celle de la Terre était bien dérisoire face à cela...

...

Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds avec une telle violence que garder son équilibre était un véritable défi, d'autant plus dur à relever que des débris de bois tombaient autour d'elle et qu'une poussière épaisse l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, lui piquant les yeux jusqu'aux larmes.

Pourtant, Sarah Black réussit à rester debout, sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite et sa main gauche agrippant avec force le bras de Lily à ses côtés. Passé les premiers moments de surprise, des souvenirs lui revenaient, de plus en plus précis : Voldemort, James, Peter, le sortilège.

Le sortilège !

Peut-être avait-il provoqué ce tremblement de terre ? Ou peut-être était-ce l'oeuvre du mage noir ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule droite et une sourde panique s'insinua en elle : Mélindra et Harry avaient disparu.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le tremblement de terre se calma au point de devenir indiscernable. Le rideau de poussière se dissipa lentement et le spectacle qui l'attendait alors lui fit comprendre que quelque chose de _vraiment _anormal s'était produit.

Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la grande salle de réception du Manoir Potter, mais dans une pièce gigantesque. Elle chassa son impression de déjà vu d'un froncement de sourcil et remonta sa baguette devant elle.

Une foule de personnes se relevaient difficilement en s'aidant les uns les autres, et Sarah eut la vague impression que certains d'entre eux avaient été violemment projetés contre les murs étranges. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait les considérer comme des amis ou des ennemis mais à mesure qu'elle les dévisageait, ils semblaient aussi familiers qu'inconnus.

Comme si elle les connaissait.

- PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! Cria un homme sur sa gauche.

Elle pivota dans la direction de la voix, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau, mais le bruit d'un choc violent lui fit lever la tête. Elle eut juste le temps de voir apparaître une sphère d'un bleu éblouissant.

- Prudy, éloigne-les !

Une puissante force, jaillie de nul part, la frappa de plein fouet et elle décolla sans pouvoir résister.

…

Wyatt se redressa avec difficulté alors que le sol tremblait encore sous lui. Il porta sa main en visière sur son front pour protéger ses yeux de la poussière et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Que leur sortilège ait ou non réussis, il était désormais terminé et la magie qui saturait l'air quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu. Ce n'était donc pas de leur faute si la Grande Salle était en proie à un tremblement de terre.

En tendant l'oreille, il perçut la rumeur de grondements sinistres, provenant de la Terre elle-même.

Alors il comprit l'origine du phénomène au moment où il cessa : le sacrifice venait d'avoir lieu, la Porte Noire était rouverte, et un acte aussi contre nature influait sur la structure de la Terre.

Comme si elle luttait contre l'ombre.

D'un geste de la tête, il repoussa la vague de remords qui menaçait de l'emporter et se concentra sur ce qu'il l'entourait: la poussière n'était pas encore tout à fait retombée mais il devina malgré tout la forme de quatre silhouettes là où s'étaient tenus Harry et Mélindra durant tout le rituel.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres furtivement alors qu'il se relevait.

Ils avaient réussi !

Il voulu s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait mais une main ferme se referma sur son épaule.

- Ne bouge pas ! Souffla Chris avant de reprendre plus fort. PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Quelque chose arrive, répondit son frère, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Suivant son regard, il releva la tête : le tremblement de terre avait arraché un pan entier du toit et un morceau du ciel se découpait au-dessus d'eux.

Wyatt avisa une étoile plus lumineuse que les autres.

Une étoile qui devenait à chaque seconde un peu plus large et brillante.

Une étoile qui semblait se diriger droit vers eux.

Le choc fût terrible quand la sphère d'une bleu éblouissant passa à travers le toit.

- Prudy ! Eloigne-les ! Hurla-t-il en montrant les quatre personnes qui se tenaient au centre de la pièce.

…

Le sortilège qui l'avait frappée s'était montré aussi puissant qu'imprévisible et Sarah s'obligea à se relever aussitôt, déjà prête à riposter contre un adversaire invisible.

Seulement, personne ne semblait la menacer : tous les inconnus fixaient le centre de la pièce où la sphère bleue avait percuté le sol avec violence.

- Emily ! Emily revient !

Le cri, lancé par une nouvelle voix masculine vaguement familière, lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite et elle vit une jeune fille brune courir dans sa direction, s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé et écarter ses bras, comme pour les protéger.  
>Une étrange barrière bleue, aux parois comme parcourues par des arcs d'énergie, se dressa autour d'elle.<p>

Sarah n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, son esprit trop occupé par le visage de la gamine : deux yeux immenses d'un bleu unique mangeait un visage qui lui _disait _vraiment quelque chose.

Elle resta figée, définitivement trop stupéfaite pour penser à s'enfuir ou même à se défendre si jamais les inconnus dans la salle se révélaient être des Mangemorts.

_Des Mangemorts ne chercheraient pas à te protéger. _

_Sauf s'ils ont besoin de toi vivante._

_Les Mangemorts ne recrutent pas des premières années._

_Sauf quand ils peuvent leur servir à quelque chose._

Elle eut la vague impression que le temps se figeait alors que la sphère bleuté clignotait, sa lumière de moins en moins puissante.

Elle s'éteignit subitement, révélant un corps sur le sol.

Sur sa gauche, un homme blond sortit des rangs pour se précipiter vers le phénomène.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus William avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait : d'abord le tremblement de terre, les _quatre _personnes ramenées du passé, et maintenant cette étrange sphère qui tombait vers eux...

- Emily ! Emily revient !

Il tourna la tête et vit sa jeune sœur s'élancer, le visage marqué par une détermination sans faille. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas de Sarah et leva son dôme d'un geste, les protégeant des débris qui tombaient à nouveau.

A peine réalisait-il que la sphère venait de percuter le sol avec violence que, déjà, elle disparaissait pour leur laisser voir un corps inanimé et une large mare de sang qui grandissait sous lui.

Wyatt se précipita aux côtés de la victime et tenta de la soigner grâce aux pouvoirs des Êtres de Lumière.

Échoua à approcher ses mains lumineuses.

- William !

Sursautant comme si on l'avait interrompu dans une transe, il rejoignit l'aîné du clan Halliwell au pas de course.

Et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'inconnu, un étrange pressentiment naissait en lui.

Ce n'était pas un inconnu, mais une inconnue.

Son corps, drapé dans une large robe blanche déchirée en des dizaine d'endroits, était marqué par des blessures profondes, qui témoignaient plus d'une bataille contre la Mort elle-même, que d'un choc violent.

Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de la fille, détaillèrent chacune des courtes mèches multicolores avant de s'arrêter sur une oreille pointue.  
>Son pressentiment devint une certitude quand l'inconnue ouvrit des yeux d'un bleu unique où il lut avec horreur une douleur sans nom.<p>

Elle lui sourit toutefois et il eut l'impression que son coeur allait exploser.

- Lillendrine, souffla-t-il, sans y croire vraiment.

Comme pour lui donner raison, elle soutint son regard une fraction de seconde avant de fermer les yeux.  
>Il repoussa ses questions dans un coin de sa tête et fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : soigner. Il posa deux doigts sur le cou de la jeune femme et soupira de soulagement en sentant les pulsations, faibles, mais encore régulières.<p>

- Je ne peux pas la soigner, lui dit Wyatt. C'est comme si elle refusait mon pouvoir.

William fronça les sourcils : le don de guérison des Êtres de Lumière était en règle générale infaillible. Il sortit sa baguette et tenta un sortilège simple pour vérifier les constantes biologiques. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et vola à travers la pièce.

- Elle est saturée de magie, il faut l'emmener dans la Forêt Interdite. Les Centaures sauront nous conduire jusqu'à un nexus.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard vide de sa mère. Mélindra fixait Lillendrine comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse à chaque instant.

- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, William.

…

- Syrielle, Sarah, venez avec nous. On aura besoin de vos talents dans la forêt.

Sarah se tourna vers le jeune homme qui s'occupait de la blessée. Grand, des boucles blondes désordonnées encadrant un visage avenant au front large, aux pommettes saillantes et aux lèvres fines. Elle cru rêver : à deux ou trois détails près, elle aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

Il ne semblait toutefois pas s'être adressé à elle et Sarah le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce, l'inconnue chargée sur une civière qu'il portait avec l'autre garçon blond. Deux jeunes filles parfaitement identiques semblaient les guider et une femme à la lourde chevelure brune fermait la marche. Au moment où elle passait les portes, elle se retourna vers elle et Sarah surprit son regard.

Un regard bleu cobalt si grave qu'elle en frémit.

Peu à peu, l'agitation provoquée par l'apparition de la sphère bleue se dissipa et Sarah eut l'étrange sensation de devenir le centre de tous les regards. Mal à l'aise, elle chercha Lily des yeux et ne pu retenir son exclamation de joie.

- James ! James, tu es vivant ?! Bon sang, j'ai eu si peur ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers son cousin.

Les lunettes de travers, les vêtements roussis et quelques égratignures un peu partout, il tenait une Lily tremblante dans ses bras, et semblait complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri là... Marmonna-t-il, son regard faisant des allés-retours entre elle et les alentours, à la recherche de réponses. Il y avait Voldemort devant moi, puis tout est devenu noir. Je... Où sommes-nous ? Et où est Harry ? Mélindra ? Je ne comprends pas... Tu...

Sarah ne l'écoutait plus. Un homme appuyé contre le mur non loin d'eux les fixait comme s'ils étaient des morts revenus subitement à la vie. Grand, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, son visage n'était plus tout à fait celui qu'elle connaissait mais Sarah l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Sirius ? Sirius, c'est bien toi ?

- Quoi ? Sarah ? Patmol ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

L'homme se pressa contre le mur, comme s'il souhaitait y disparaître mais ses yeux ne les quittaient pas.

Sarah aurait voulu trouver du réconfort dans ses bras, ne doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait bien de son mari malgré son silence, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle sentait que si elle faisait un pas de plus vers Sirius, il prendrait la fuite. C'était un sombre pressentiment et elle ne voulait surtout pas vérifier s'il était fondé ou non.

Une main légère se posa sur la sienne et Sarah sursauta : la jeune fille qui les avait protégés quelques minutes auparavant se tenait près d'elle. A nouveau, elle eut la sensation de la connaître.

- Tu es Mélindra ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Elle sourit, énigmatique, avant de répondre.

- Non. Et c'est une très longue histoire.

Elle lui montra une direction d'un geste du menton et Sarah vit un homme se diriger vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Il avait une soixantaine d'année, même si ses cheveux blancs tentaient de le vieillir un peu plus. Ses traits, marqués par la tristesse, étaient à l'image de ceux de Sirius et il les fixait avec intensité. Pourtant, Sarah trouva que ses yeux dorés n'avaient pas perdu leur douceur.

- Moony !

Elle su que la barrière qui s'était dressée entre Sirius et elle avait épargné Remus. Ses forces la quittèrent alors que le loup-garou passait un bras ferme autour de sa taille.

…

Emily laissa sa grand-mère aux soins de Remus et s'approcha lentement de son grand-père. Il était tel qu'elle se l'était toujours imaginé, l'aura d'écorché vif en plus.

Elle lui prit la main le plus doucement possible et il s'y accrocha, comme pour s'ancrer dans une réalité. Quand il baissa son regard vers elle, Emily découvrit des larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque seconde.

- Tu es le portrait de ta mère, jeune fille, souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Il tremblait.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? C'était comment ?<em>

_J'attends vos impressions ! N'hésitez pas à vous lancer dans le monde merveilleux des revieweurs anonymes ! Je vous assure que ça vaut le coup de s'y mettre:)_

_On se dit à dans un mois ?_

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien:)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 06/10/2013._


	36. Il était une fois

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR :<strong>

Tryphon 21:

_Hey ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente de voir que tu suis toujours cette histoire !_

_Oh oui, les explications arrivent. Bon, je préviens, pas tout à la fois (je réserve encore quelques petites surprises:p) _

_C'est vrai que le temps de publication est un peu long, mais je n'avance pas assez vite pour pouvoir poster plus. Dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire, j'accélérais le mouvement... Bientôt j'espère du coup !_

_Je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre;) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta fidélité !_

MAHA5659 :

_Hello Miss !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Que de questions dis-moi ! Pour ce qui est de Scott, réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Pour Lillendrine, James et Sirius... Un petit bout ici ^^_

_J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong>

Aloâ !

Comment va la vie de votre existence ? Bien ou pas ?!

De mon côté, ça suit son cours. Bon, comme les journées font encore 24h, c'est un peu short pour tout caser mais j'y travaille ! Cela dit, je me dois d'être tout à fait honnête : je viens de me mettre au chapitre 62 (mon travail sur mon deuxième projet a été un peu plus long que prévu:S). Je vais vite rectifier le tir si tout se passe bien ;)

Autrement : chapitre 36, non ?

Alors très sincèrement, c'est un de mes préférés. Mais vraiment ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire:p

Enjoy?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Qui-est-Qui ?<strong>

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on LSP :<strong>

_Le bracelet de Mélindra, dernier héritage connu des de Olympie, a parlé. Les plus jeunes ont suivi la piste fournie par la dernière Reine : __La Famille au Coeur du Pouvoir. Mordoh._

__Après des recherches, les jeunes ont découvert qu'il existait une ancienne théorie magique appelée ___Harmonique des Lignées, ___qui veut qu'un cycle de plénitude apparaisse dans chaque lignée sorcière. Si les trois générations concernées unissent leur force, elles peuvent déployer une puissance magique très importante. Les jeunes ont bon espoir de recréer un passage vers Olympie en associant une Harmonique des Lignées par communauté magique.__

__Mais ils doivent avant cela trouver un moyen pour ramener la mère d'Harry et la mère de Mélindra dans leur époque. __

__Après des semaines de préparatifs, le sortilège est lancé dans la nuit du 31 décembre. Au même moment en Grèce, les Démons procèdent au grand sacrifice.__

__Le sortilège fonctionne. Au delà des espoirs les plus fous.__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

Sarah suivait Remus dans les couloirs de Poudlard, si troublée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas deviner où il les conduisait.

Si ses hypothèses étaient bonnes, elle avait fait un bon d'au moins trente ans dans le futur.

Et dans ce futur, James, Lily et elle étaient morts.

Comment expliquer la réaction de Sirius autrement ?

A nouveau, elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule : il marchait loin derrière eux, le dos voûté, les yeux rivés vers le sol, et s'accrochait à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa tristesse paraissait sans limite et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi abattu.

- Laisse-le, James, chuchota Lily en s'agrippant au bras de son mari.

- Mais Lily ! Il... Il a besoin de moi ! Tu ne vois pas que...

- Qu'il souffre ? Bien sûr que si. Mais tu n'arrangeras rien cette fois. Laisse-le. Seul.

James tourna un visage implorant vers elle.

- Je... crois que Lily a... raison, souffla-t-elle même si ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

Voir Sirius ainsi, alors qu'il était d'habitude si exubérant, lui crevait le coeur. Elle aurait voulu prendre pour elle toute cette douleur qui le rongeait, le consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant, mais il était inaccessible.

Remus s'arrêta devant une peinture représentant une meute de loups sous un ciel illuminé par une lune gibbeuse.

- Nymphadora, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait une intense émotion.

Le tableau bascula et le loup-garou les entraîna à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un grand bureau : une large table de travail faisait face à une fenêtre sur la gauche tandis qu'un petit salon prenait place autour d'une cheminée. Tout le fond de la pièce était recouvert de livres et plusieurs aquariums vides étaient empilés près de la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir.

- Moony, je vais rejoindre les autres, dit la voix claire de la jeune fille.

Remus accepta mécaniquement le baiser qu'elle déposa sur sa joue et sourit tristement quand elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Merci Emily.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Sirius avec douceur et sortit, sa démarche ressemblant à une danse étrange.

Le tableau se referma dans un _clang _sinistre et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ils restèrent un long moment debout, à se lancer des coups d'oeil à la fois gênés et anxieux.

Finalement, Remus soupira et désigna les canapés d'un geste de la main. Lily et James s'essayèrent sur le canapé et Sarah prit place sur le fauteuil près du feu, son regard fixé sur Sirius.

Depuis le départ d'Emily, il avait fermé les yeux fortement, comme pour puiser du courage au fond de lui. Son visage était torturé et elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir se glisser dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque.

- Quelqu'un veut une bièraubeurre ? Demanda Remus.

Sa baguette était sortie et il s'apprêtait à les conjurer.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort, Lunard ?

Sarah sursauta et se tourna vers Sirius : sa voix était éraillée, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler.

- Ne sort pas ton regard de préfet, Lupin ! Sirius a raison, un bon remontant ne ferra de mal à personne !

Étonnamment, Remus perdu son expression sévère pour un sourire désabusé.

Amusé, même.

Il se leva en marmonnant une bouillie qui sonnait étrangement comme « _J'avais oublié... Ne changera jamais. Toujours à prendre sa défense » _et déposa cinq verres sur la table basse avant d'y verser une rasade de Whisky pur Feu. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit voler le verre le moins plein jusqu'à Sirius.

Remus s'installa ensuite sur le dernier fauteuil libre et le silence retomba, plus écrasant que jamais.

- En quelle année... sommes-nous ? Se risqua Lily, ses yeux ne quittant pas ses mains.

- En 2023, répondit le loup-garou, hésitant.

- Harry a... Il n'est pas... Comment...

James passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se noyait dans ses mots.

- Harry a survécu à cette nuit d'Halloween dont vous venez tous les trois, termina Remus avant de reprendre en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Tout comme Mélindra.

Sarah échangea un regard soulagé avec Lily avant d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

Sa fille était saine et sauve.

- Nous sommes morts, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda James.

- Oui.

James hocha la tête, semblant approuver la réponse de son meilleur-ami, et raffermit son bras autour des épaules de Lily.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et réussit à faire un sourire presque enthousiaste.

- Très bien... Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé alors ?

Remus jeta un regard dans la direction de Sirius, visiblement à la recherche d'un soutien mais il fixait le plafond d'un air concentré, la mâchoire serrée à s'en briser les dents.

Le loup-garou se prit la tête dans les mains, expira longuement.

Et commença à raconter les quarante-deux années qui s'étaient déroulées sans eux.

- Cette nuit d'Halloween 1981, lorsque Lord Voldemort a tenté de tuer Harry, l'Avada Kedavra a rebondit et l'a frappé de plein fouet. Cette nuit-là, Voldemort a disparu et Harry est devenu le Survivant. Il ne garde du sortilège qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Après cela, Dumbledore l'a confié à ta sœur, Lily. Mélindra a été adoptée par un couple de moldus sous un faux nom.

- Mais, et Sirius ? L'interrompit Sarah. Il était là ! Il est le parrain d'Harry et le père de Mélindra !

- Il... commença Remus.

- J'ai été envoyé à Azkaban pour trahison ayant conduit à votre mort, actes Mangemorts et meurtres.

La phrase resta suspendue dans le silence pendant un long moment et, à l'image de James et Lily, Sarah tenta de lui trouver un autre sens que le sien. Mais elle avait beau retourner les paroles de Sirius de toutes les façons possibles, cela ne faisait qu'alimenter une sourde horreur dans son coeur.

Et un sentiment d'impuissance tout aussi démesuré.

- _Comment _?

La voix de James était brûlante et son visage si crispé qu'il en était défiguré. Lily tenta de l'apaiser d'un geste mais il se leva brusquement pour faire face à Sirius, les poings blancs à force de trop les serrer.

Sirius resta immobile, les yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond.

- - Quand je suis... arrivé à Godric's Hallow, vous étiez... vous étiez morts tous les trois. J'ai laissé Harry aux soins d'Hagrid, et j'ai confié Mélindra à Remus. Je... Je suis parti à la poursuite de Peter.

J'ai fini par le retrouver... Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que je vous avais trahi pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis il s'est coupé un doigt, s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats... Bien sûr, j'ai été désigné coupable de tout. Sans procès.

- Sans procès ?

- Le monde Sorcier a été pris d'une frénésie de justice en faveur des victimes, expliqua Remus rapidement. Sirius a été désigné comme le bras droit idéal de Voldemort et personne n'a rien voulu savoir de plus.

- Mais... Et Dumbledore ? Et toi ? Vous... Ne me dites pas que personne n'a rien fait ?!

La culpabilité qui se peignait sur le visage de Remus valait toutes les réponses du monde et la colère de James sembla se décupler.

- PERSONNE N'A RIEN FAIT ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Personne ne savait que Sirius était innocent !

- TU AS LAISSE TON MEILLEUR-AMI ALLER A AZKABAN SANS RIEN FAIRE !

- Peter aussi était mon meilleur-ami ! Lorsque Sirius a été arrêté, je venais d'apprendre votre mort, celle de Peter, j'avais une enfant de quinze mois complètement perdue à m'occuper ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'interroger sur ce qu'il se passait!

- NE TE CHERCHE PAS D'EXCUSE ! TU AURAIS _DÛ_ FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, chercha un argument valable mais ne trouva rien. Il savait que James avait raison : il avait été le seul en mesure de faire quelque chose. S'il avait agit, s'il avait cherché à savoir, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

- Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-il finalement.

James voulu rebondir dans sa colère, retrouver l'élan qui le poussait à chercher la justice au nom de Sirius, comme toujours, mais il y avait une telle culpabilité sur le visage du loup-garou qu'il choisit de se rasseoir sans un mot. Dans sa tête, des milliers de questions se brisaient sur les écueils des regrets et des remords, sans qu'il n'arrive à trouver le courage pour les affronter.

Remus attendit encore quelques minutes que la tempête retombe, et reprit le fil de son récit.

Il raconta à James, Lily et Sarah les épreuves qu'Harry avait traversées, cherchant à donner le moins de détails possibles pour ne pas les accablés par des scènes violentes inutiles. Il évoqua l'adolescence de Mélindra chez les sœurs Halliwell, puis la troisième année des deux jeunes gens d'alors, celle où il avait enseigné les Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour la première fois. Il expliqua l'évasion de Sirius, le tournoi des Sorciers, la montée de Voldemort, son retour. La guerre à nouveau et la renaissance de l'Ordre du Phœnix. L'obstination du Ministère à ne pas ouvrir les yeux, et la montée en puissance de l'Armée de Voldemort.

Quand vint le moment délicat de la mort de Sirius, il jugea préférable de resservir une tournée de Wisky Pur Feu à tout le monde.

A sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas accablée de questions, ni de remarques. Lily ne le quittait pas des yeux et buvait la moindre de ses paroles, comme pour goûter à une histoire dont elle avait été privée. James fixait ses mains, entrelacées à celles de sa femme, mais son regard était vide. Sarah, elle, avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine, certainement à la recherche de réconfort. A aucun moment elle ne se détournait de Sirius.

- Le piège de Voldemort était imparable : il savait qu'Harry n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à porter secours à son parrain. Les Mangemorts les attendaient dans le Département des Mystères et quand nous sommes arrivés, ils encerclaient Harry et Mélindra dans la salle de la Mort. Il y a eu une bataille, naturellement et... Bellatrix Lestrange a... Elle a précipité Sirius dans l'Arche.

- Elle devait exsuder de joie, non ? Grogna Sirius. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait.

- Oui... Elle... Je crois.

- Et Mélindra, Harry ? Ils sont rentrés sains et saufs ?

- Dumbledore est arrivé juste après, il s'est battu contre Voldemort dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Tout s'est vite terminé quand Fudge est arrivé.

- Pas d'autre perte alors ?

- Non, Merlin en soit loué.

Il devina le sourire désabusé de Sirius mais s'abstint de commentaires : il n'avait jamais oublié que Sirius n'attachait pas une grande importance à sa peau, durant le temps où il était enfermé à Square Grimmaure. La seule chose qui le reliait encore à la vie, c'étaient Harry et Mélindra, et la promesse qu'il s'était fait de les protéger envers et contre tout.

- Mélindra et Harry ne l'ont pas trop mal pris, pas vrai ?

- Tu connais ta réponse, non ?

- Je... Remus, s'il-te plaît.

- Harry s'en est plutôt bien remis, je crois. Mélindra... Ça a été très dur pour elle.

- Elle...

- Elle t'en parlera. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Sirius soupira depuis sa cachette faite d'ombres mais Remus ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il se souviendrait toujours du teint atrocement pâle de Mélindra, de ses avant-bras en sang, des miaulements paniqués d'Athéna, des grondements du tonnerre... Une nuit de cauchemar.

- Je sais que c'est cette nuit-là que Dumbledore a expliqué à Harry pour la prophétie. La guerre a pris un autre tournant à partir de ce moment. Le Ministère était au courant, il a tenté d'enrayer le fléau mais il était déjà trop tard. Dans les mois qui ont suivis, un climat de terreur s'est instauré parmi les sorciers et les Mangemorts ont commencé à s'attaquer aux moldus. Les rangs de l'Ordre ont grossi, puis il y a eu d'autres mouvements de résistances qui se sont mis en place. Dumbledore a commencé à former Harry, à lui donner toutes les informations qu'il avait recueilli sur Voldemort durant toutes ces années. Et puis, la nuit d'Halloween, Mélindra a disparu.

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Sarah et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Je ne sais pas tout sur cette histoire... Ceci étant, Mélindra a effectué un rituel, l'été de sa troisième année. Elle a gravi le Mont Olympe, c'est cela, Sirius ?

- Oui... Elle a réussi. Elle est revenue avec un collier étrange, orné des corps entrelacées d'une orque, d'un lion, d'un phoenix et d'un cheval ailé.

- Le symbole du Royaume Perdu, souffla Sarah, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Le sortilège a fonctionné ? S'étonna Lily.

- Quel sortilège? Demanda James.

- Un sortilège d'Ancienne Magie. Il oblige les héritages du sang à faire valoir leurs droits. Lily et moi l'avons lancé avant de...

- Avant de mourir.

Un silence gêné suivit les paroles de Lily, porté par l'inédit de la situation.

- Mélindra est retournée sur le Mont Olympe, la nuit où elle a disparu. Il y avait un passage qui l'a menée en Olympie... De là, elle a gagné le Royaume des Dieux. Elle y est restée quatre ans, le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser son héritage. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, Mélindra n'en parle jamais.

- Et Harry ? Souffla Lily.

Remus soupira et reprit son récit : le rôle de Severus, agent double à la solde de Dumbledore qui avait permis à l'Ordre du Phoenix de ralentir Voldemort durant toutes ces années. Le changement de camp de Draco Malefoy, les Horcruxes, le plan de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore a réussi à retrouver une Horcruxe dans une caverne en bord de mer... Il y a été le récupérer avec Harry mais Voldemort avait protégé l'objet et Dumbledore est rentré à Poudlard extrêmement affaibli. Là-bas, les Mangemorts avaient réussi à percer les défenses du château. Cette nuit-là, Draco Malefoy a tué Albus Dumbledore selon le plan établit, il est devenu le Mangemort le plus considéré par Voldemort et notre meilleur espion.

Apprendre la mort du plus grand sorcier du siècle choqua Lily, James et Sarah si profondément que Remus fut obligé de faire une longue pause avant de reprendre. Il esquissa les cinq années qui suivirent avec le plus de tact possible : la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort sur le Ministère, le réseau de résistance de plus en plus dense, l'entrée en guerre des moldus, la recherche des autres Horcruxes par Harry, Ron et Hermione, aidés des sœurs Halliwell et des Tueuses dans leur entreprise. Puis la guerre, de plus en plus violente, de plus en plus meurtrière à mesure qu'elle gagnait le reste de l'Europe. Il parla du retour inattendu de Mélindra, puis du tournant qu'avait pris leur organisation quand Draco avait été fait prisonnier avant d'être secourue par Mélindra. Privée de son informateur, l'Ordre et les autres résistants avaient subi de lourdes pertes et de nombreux revers alors que Voldemort intensifiait ses attaques. Et puis vint la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, celle qui avait été convenue avec Voldemort lui-même afin de préserver les innocents.

- Le château avait été particulièrement bien préparé à recevoir nos attaquants et l'aide des Armées moldues a été décisive. Nous avons gagné la première manche après une longue journée de combat. Puis Voldemort a convié Harry à un dernier duel...

Remus ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses idées alors que les images de la bataille défilaient sous ses yeux, que les cris, les explosions et les sortilèges résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il revit le corps immobile de Dora et dû faire un effort de volonté pour refouler les larmes qui noyaient son coeur de douleur.

- Harry a vaincu Voldemort cette nuit-là.

Les quatre voyageurs temporels mirent un très long moment avant de sortir de leurs pensées. L'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre leur semblait encore irréelle et en saisir toutes les subtilités en une nuit était impossible. Le destin d'Harry leur apparaissait enveloppé d'une sorte de brouillard, celui de Mélindra était encore plus effacé. Seule la certitude que Voldemort n'était plus leur apportait une faible lueur d'espoir dans ce sombre passé. _Tout cela n'avait pas été en vain..._

James fût le premier à se redresser, décidant d'un sursaut de volonté de laisser ses questions dans un coin de sa tête pour le moment. Il se passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué avant de se tourner vers l'avenir.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est devenu mon fils après avoir sauvé l'humanité ?

Remus eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant le ton provocateur que James adorait utiliser avec les professeurs du temps où il était élève à Poudlard.

- Et bien... Harry Potter s'est marié avec une certaine Ginny Weasley.

- La fille de Molly et Arthur ? Demanda Lily.

- Encore une _rousse ?! _S'écria Sarah en reposant ses deux pieds à terre. Mais c'est une malédiction !

Lily ne laissa même pas le temps à James de répliquer :

- Ils ont eu des enfants ?

- Harry et Ginny ? Bien sûr... Il y a les jumeaux, James et Lily. Ils ont 17 ans... Et Albus Severus, qui en a 15.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il racontait à ses défunts amis tout ce qui avait suivit leur mort, il vit un véritable sourire rayonnant illuminer le visage de Lily.

Alors que James grimaçait d'horreur.

- _Albus Severus ? Severus ? _Comme dans _Severus Rogue ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que Voldemort a fait à mon pauvre garçon ?!

- Si ça peut te rassurer, James, Severus a posé la même question...

- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout. Mais pas du tout du tout.

- Je trouve ça bien, moi. Après tout ce que Severus a fait pour lui.

- Pauvre gosse, grogna Sirius depuis son observatoire, comme pour soutenir les propos de James.

- Bref... Harry est le Chef des Aurors depuis deux ans et Ginny est journaliste. Elle s'occupe de la rubrique Quidditch dans _La Gazette._

Le mot _Quidditch _sembla apaiser James et il s'affaissa contre le dossier, un bras autour des épaules de Lily.

- Et Mélindra ? Demanda Sarah.

Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt, conscient qu'il allait lancer une nouvelle bombe, d'autant plus meurtrière que le nom complet d'Albus.

- Mélindra vit avec Draco Malefoy depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant...

- Draco Malefoy ? Répéta Sarah. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

- Oui... Répondit Remus mécaniquement, ses yeux rivés sur les expressions paisibles de James et Sirius.

- C'est le fils de Narcissa, pas vrai ? Demanda finalement James.

- Oui.

James hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

- Ils ont eu sept enfants... Marmonna Remus, proprement scié par la réaction des deux Maraudeurs. Il y a William, l'aîné ; les jumeaux, Alyne et Aaron, de 17 ans Sarah et Syrielle, les jumelles de 15 ans Elzo qui a 13 ans et Emily, la petite dernière de 11 ans. C'est elle que vous avez vu toute à l'heure...

Sarah prit le temps de savourer ces sept prénoms qui lui semblaient déjà familier avant de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis que Remus avait commencer à raconté son passé.

- Et toi, Moony ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard alors qu'il le posait au loin.

- Je me suis marié peu après la mort de Sirius, avec Nymphadora Tonks, la fille de Ted et Androméda Tonks. Nous avons eu deux enfants, Teddy et Violette. Dora a été tuée durant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

L'émotion avait fait trembler la voix du loup-garou et Sarah eut la sensation qu'un lourd fardeau pesait sur ses épaules, si totalement présent à cet instant qu'elle était surprise de voir qu'il se tenait encore droit malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa avec douceur, juste pour lui rappeler son amitié.

Le silence s'apaisa lentement, chacun continuant d'intégrer à sa façon ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis Lily reprit la parole. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe qui annonçait généralement que quelque chose l'ennuyait.

- Si Voldemort a été vaincu, pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- Je commençais à croire que vous n'alliez jamais me le demander, répondit Remus avec un sourire dur. Voldemort n'est plus, mais le monde connaît une nouvelle menace depuis quelques mois... L'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà entendu parlé de la Légende des Sept Portes ?

Lily acquiesça, James secoua la tête en signe de négation et Sarah le dévisagea, un mélange de peur et de surprise sur le visage.

- _Elle _s'est rouverte ? Souffla-t-elle, la voix vibrante d'angoisse.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Cette nuit.

- Par Merlin tout puissant...

James suivit Sarah des yeux alors qu'elle se levait pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Tout son corps hurlait qu'elle était en proie à une peur sans nom.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Grogna-t-il, énervé de voir Sarah souffrir.

- Il existe une très vieille légende... En des temps très anciens, les Aînés, un peuple très puissant et très sage, ont créé des Portes qui reliaient plusieurs mondes parallèles entre eux. Ces Portes étaient au nombre de six. Celle des Elfes, celle des Nains, celle des Sorciers, celle des Acathlants, celle des créatures Magiques et celle des Dieux. Toutes ces Portes s'ouvraient sur la Terre, seul monde qui n'avait pas accès son évolution sur la Magie. Plus tard, les Aînés ont confié la protection des Portes aux Dieux. Mais les Dieux étaient fiers, trop fiers. Jugeant cette tâche ingrate, ils déplacèrent leur Porte dans un univers vide, très proche de la Terre et créèrent Olympie, le Royaume Gardien, dont l'unique raison d'être était la protection des Portes. Un jour, un Dieux renégat créa une septième Porte qui s'ouvrait sur un monde emplit de démon. La Porte Noire. Il y eut une très longue guerre mais les Mondes Alliés finirent par sceller la Porte Noire, puis procédèrent à la Grande Séparation... Aujourd'hui, la Porte Noire a été rouverte et tout ce qu'elle contient menace de nous envahir. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons rappelé à notre époque.

James battit des paupières, désormais trop perdu pour continuer à réfléchir correctement.

- Remus, ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai dû mal à voir en quoi on va vous être utiles ! Je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Voldemort cette nuit alors ça...

- En fait, tu ne devrais pas être là, James. Tout comme Sirius... Apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec le sortilège. Seules Lily et Sarah ont le pouvoir de nous aider.

- Vraiment ? Glapit Lily.

- C'est une théorie magique qui me dépasse mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, vos petits-enfants respectifs ont besoin de vous pour rouvrir un passage vers Olympie.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Sarah en se détournant vivement de la fenêtre.

- Oui. Emily s'est montrée très claire sur ce point : les Dieux savent comment rouvrir les Portes et elle est bien décidée à le leur rappeler.

- Minute, minute ! Les interrompit James en se levant. Je ne comprends plus rien ! C'est quoi cette histoire de Portes, d'Olympie, de Dieux ?! Ça ne surprend que moi ?! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode dans l'histoire ?!

Sarah surprit le regard lourd de sous entendus qu'il posait alternativement sur Lily et elle. Machinalement, elle réajusta le bracelet constitué de cinq chaînes en argent finement ciselées, portant chacune un joyau de couleur différente. Elle revit sa mère lui raconter son histoire l'été de ses onze ans.

_N'oublie jamais ce qu'il représente, Sarah. Il est la marque d'un honneur très grand mais aussi d'une immense responsabilité. C'est à nous que revient la charge de veiller sur les sept Portes et cette tâche doit passer avant tout. N'oublie jamais qui tu es._

- Si je connais la Légende des Sept Portes, James, c'est qu'avant que Mélindra ne naisse, j'étais la dernière héritière du Royaume Gardien. Dans mes veines coule le sang de Mélindra Eirenikos d'Olympie, la dernière Reine d'Olympie.

Son cousin la fixa quelques minutes, l'air passablement stupide, avant de se tourner vers sa femme, à la recherche d'une issue de secours.

Lily soupira.

- Sarah m'en avait parlé quand elle a découvert le sortilège que nous avons lancé à Harry et Mélindra cette nuit... Enfin la nuit d'Halloween.

Sarah ferma les yeux en repensant à ce qu'il l'avait conduite à prendre cette décision : sa fille avait une chance sur trois d'être l'enfant évoquée par la Prophétie et les mois qui avaient précédé sa... mort... l'étau semblait se resserrer autour d'Harry et elle. L'idée de savoir sa fille vouée à tuer ou être tuée lui avait paru si injuste qu'elle avait voulu forcer le destin. Lui offrir une meilleure chance de survivre. Alors elle avait obligé l'héritage qui dormait sans les veines de sa fille à exister pleinement...

C'était uniquement dans l'espoir de la protéger mais à la lumière de ce que Remus venait de leur annoncer, peut-être avait-elle fait une grave erreur, aveuglée par la peur comme elle l'était.

Sa fille avait vécu une vie de cauchemar à cause de tous ces pouvoirs et réveiller l'héritière d'Olympie semblait avoir précipité la Légende des Sept Portes dans la réalité.

Elle tenta de repousser la culpabilité et la panique dans un coin de sa tête mais il était par beaucoup trop tard. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait et elle allait devoir assumer pleinement les conséquences de son choix.

_Mélindra doit me détester, _songea-t-elle, _et elle a toutes les bonnes raisons de le faire..._

Une pensée plus sombre que les autres lui chuchota qu'elle avait certainement perdu sa fille à un point si absolu que la douleur qui naquît de cette réalité lui coupa le souffle.

Elle était l'unique _responsable _de tout ce qui était arrivé à sa fille.  
>Pire, en croyant la protéger, elle avait condamné l'humanité. Elle ne savait que trop que la Porte Noire était synonyme d'apocalypse.<p>

_Notre devoir est de veiller sur les Portes. Et cette tâche doit passer avant tout._

Sirius vit le visage de Sarah devenir livide, ses pupilles semblèrent se dilater complètement alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Elle sembla chercher son regard et il se précipita pour la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait inconsciente.

…

Lily observa Sirius tourner comme une bête en cage alors qu'il semblait sur le point de frapper quelqu'un. Elle prit le temps de vérifier le pouls régulier de Sarah avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Elle est juste évanouie Sirius. La soirée a été plus que riches en émotions et apprendre que la Porte Noire est désormais rouverte semble avoir été l'information de trop. Mais elle est juste évanouie.

Il la dévisagea étrangement avant de hocher la tête et de reculer jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Je crois que tu as raison, Lily, dit Remus. Vous en avez assez appris pour ce soir... Kama ?

Un petit Elfe de maison, vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt estampillé des armoiries de Poudlard, se matérialisa dans un _pop _sonore.

- Qu'est-ce que Kama peut faire pour le professeur Lupin ?

- Peux-tu aller demander au Directeur où dois-je conduire nos... invités ?

L'Elfe s'exécuta dans la seconde et revint plusieurs minutes après, un bout de parchemin et quatre fioles de potion dans ses mains.

- Merci, Kama.

Remus lu rapidement le mot que Severus Rogue avait griffonné à son intention puis se leva.

- Il y a quelques chambres réservées aux invités de marque près du bureau directorial... Expliqua-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique sur Sarah. Je crois qu'un peu de sommeil ne fera de mal à personne.

Il ouvrit la marche, le corps inconscient de Sarah flottant à ses côtés, et les mena jusqu'à un tableau représentant une simple chaumière près d'un immense lac aux eaux sombres.

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont louables._

Le tableau bascula et découvrit un petit salon chaleureux.

- Doit-on comprendre quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda James en faisant allusion au mot de passe.

- Je crois que oui... Sourit Remus en se dirigeant vers la première porte sur sa droite.

Elle donnait sur une chambre aux couleurs bleu pastel. Il déposa Sarah sur le large lit avant de se tourner vers James et Lily.

- La chambre d'à côté a été préparée pour vous deux et si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez Moa.

Il sortit trois fioles de sa poche et les tendit à Lily.

- Je vous conseil de prendre ça, c'est une Potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Elle vous aidera à vous reposer...

- Il en faudrait une pour Sarah, si jamais elle se réveille, remarqua James.

- Trois suffisent James... Je crois que Sirius ne va pas rester avec nous, dit doucement Lily en surprenant le regard que son mari jetait à son meilleur ami.

Remus eut un sourire désolé pour James.

- Essayez vraiment de dormir, vous y verrez plus clair demain.

Le loup-garou esquissa un geste pour partir et Lily saisit sa dernière chance à l'ultime instant.

- Merci pour tout, Remus, souffla-t-elle, la voix coupée par les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre alors que la fatigue finissait par avoir raison de ses nerfs.

Remus l'attira dans ses bras avec douceur, l'embrassa sur la tempe comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, avant de la libérer.

- Malgré la situation, vous revoir est une vraie chance. Et j'en suis profondément heureux.

James lui rendit son regard insistant et passa un bras autour de la taille de Lily quand il quitta la pièce.

A l'abri dans les bras protecteur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Lily sentit ses dernières résistances ployer sous le poids des événements qui s'étaient succédés en si peu de temps.

Elle s'abandonna aux larmes.

…

Sirius emboîta le pas de Remus sans se faire prier, soulagé en un sens de laisser Lily, James et Sarah derrière lui. Les voir si pleinement vivants s'était rapidement transformé en torture alors que les remords se succédaient aux images de leurs corps immobiles à Godric's Hollow. Pendant une folle seconde, il avait même souhaité retourner à Azkaban...

Et puis il y avait Mélindra et tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis sa mort, le destin d'Harry et cette histoire de Porte Noire.

Il fût sortit de ses pensées lorsque Remus s'arrêta devant la statue de Gregory le Hautain et donna le mot de passe.

- Où va-t-on ?

- A Pré-au-Lard. J'ai une maison dans le village tout près de la sortie de ce passage secret. Une véritable aubaine.

La maison en question était un bâtiment modeste qui donnait directement sur la Forêt Interdite. En entrant, Sirius retrouva la simplicité qui avait toujours été la marque de fabrique de Remus : un imposant buffet, recouvert de cadres photo, semblait surveiller la porte d'entrée et plusieurs capes étaient accrochées près de l'escalier. Remus y suspendit la sienne avant de lui faire face.

- La chambre d'ami est à l'étage, première porte sur ta gauche, dit-il en lui tendant la dernière fiole de potion.

Sirius la prit machinalement tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne la boirait pas.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, grogna-t-il.

Le visage de Remus retrouva un masque sévère qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

- Comme tu voudras mais je préfère te prévenir Black : il n'y a a pas d'alcool ici. A ta place, je prendrais cette potion et j'irai me coucher. La chambre d'ami est à l'étage, première porte sur ta gauche.

Il le laissa dans l'entrée.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vos impressions à chaud ?<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis. Je réponds toujours;)_

_A dans un mois, sans faute !_

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien:)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 03/11/2013._


	37. Menace d'un Autre Âge

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong><span>RAR :<span>**

Tryphon 21:

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Je distille les révélation à petite dose. Quelques petites choses ici, cependant. Après, tout dépend quelles révélations tu attends !_

_Pour la Porte Noire, ne dit-on pas que le calme précède les tempêtes ?;) _

_Encore merci pour ta fidélité ! Bonne lecture !_

MAHA5659 :

_Hey Demoiselle ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu continues à lire cette fic !_

_Oui, la pilule est un peu dure à avaler, et sans vouloir les déprimer, ils ne sont pas a bout de leurs peines ces petits. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lectue !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

Aloâ !

Comment va la vie de votre existence ?

De mon côté, ça roule ! J'ai terminé le chapitre 62 hier (oui, en un mois, c'est pas très impressionnant. Cela dit, il a été récalcitrant – sinon c'est pas drôle – et il fait tout de même 14 pages... Ce qui n'est pas si mal, non?)

Autrement, nouveau chapitre. Bon, c'est pas mon préféré : un petit peu de transition à laquelle je ne pouvais pas couper. Je vous promets toutefois que le suivant est nettement mieux!

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37<strong>

La neige recouvrait tout le parc de Poudlard mais comme chaque année, le manteau blanc avait énormément de mal à se glisser au coeur de la Forêt Interdite, si bien que par moment, seul le vent mordant rappelait que l'hiver était bel et bien là.

Mélindra laissait Sarah la guider dans la Forêt Interdite sans même faire attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Elle daignait seulement sursauter quand Syrielle abandonnait les airs pour se poser près d'eux sans prévenir.

Un faible gémissement brisa pourtant sa transe avec une facilité déconcertante : Lillendrine s'affaiblissait à mesure que le temps passait et Mélindra se sentait dévorée par la peur de voir la jeune femme succomber à ses blessures sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

- Elle tient le coup, dit William en surprenant son air inquiet.

Mélindra détourna le visage alors que le regard de son fils se faisait plus inquisiteur. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve étrange, d'assister à une suite d'images empruntées à une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Tout se compliquait si vite : le sortilège avait fonctionné, certes, mais son père faisait lui aussi partie des voyageurs et jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle le reverrait un jour. La perspective de rencontrer sa mère, même âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, ne l'avait pas effrayée une seule seconde quand Emily lui avait expliqué son plan. Au contraire, c'était une occasion unique.

Mais son père...

Elle repoussa les souvenirs de sa mort avec obstination et préféra se concentrer sur Lillendrine. Sa petite fille avait besoin d'aide et elle lui devait au moins ça.

Devant eux, Sarah s'arrêta au milieu d'une petite clairière où la lumière des étoiles peinait à percer l'obscurité. D'un geste, elle désigna les silhouettes indistinctes qui se tenaient dans l'ombre des arbres imposants. Syrielle choisit cet instant pour se poser sur la terre ferme.

- Allanah Sharma, souffla William après avoir posé avec douceur la civière.

L'une des silhouettes s'avança et Mélindra reconnu le fils de Magorian, l'ancien chef du clan des Centaures. Aussi imposant que son père l'avait été, il avait toutefois un visage plus doux et ses yeux clairs reflétaient la bienveillance qu'il avait toujours eu pour William.

- Allanah, fils des Etoiles. Nous avons entendu votre appel depuis le village. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une de mes amies est grièvement blessée. Nous aurions besoin de votre aide.  
>- Notre médecine n'est pas aussi puissante que votre magie.<p>

- C'est un cas un peu plus compliqué...

Sharma s'approcha de la civière et pour la première fois, Mélindra pu lire la surprise sur son visage. Il plia ses deux pattes antérieures et posa une main tremblante sur le front de Lillendrine, à l'exact endroit où l'on devinait le Joyaux d'Olympie sous sa peau diaphane.

Puis, aussi vite que son trouble s'était dévoilé, il se ressaisit et se tourna vers les siens. Une série d'ordres plus tard, il leur fit signe de les suivre.

- Je vais vous mener jusqu'au Nexus le plus puissant de la Forêt. Il n'est pas très éloigné d'ici. La Guérisseuse va nous y rejoindre.

Les Centaures ouvrirent la marche sans plus tarder et ils les menèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Bientôt, ils durent former une longue file indienne pour se frayer un chemin à travers les troncs larges, au milieu des buissons rabougris pleins d'épines, alors que le terrain était irrégulier. Seule Sarah était parfaitement à l'aise : pieds nus sur la terre gelée, elle se jouait des caprices de la végétation et mettait tout en oeuvre pour faciliter leur progression alors que Syrielle restait près de Lillendrine, chauffant l'air qui l'entourait pour la protéger d'un mal de plus.

Bientôt, les effets du Nexus se firent plus marqués. Les bruits de la forêt changèrent, preuve qu'aucune créature magique ne s'approchait jamais. Seul le vent qui se faufilait dans les hautes branches allégeait la sensation oppressante d'être seul au milieu de nul part. Le sol se modifia lui aussi, aucune végétation ne semblait capable de pousser sur la terre noire et humide. Les arbres, toujours aussi massifs et hauts, se firent plus espacés les uns des autres, et leur cime formait un toit de feuillages et de branches impénétrable. L'obscurité fût bientôt si totale que les Centaures s'arrêtèrent pour allumer des torches.

Mélindra sentit son Calice de Vie trembler dans sa poitrine alors que chaque pas lui coûtait un effort plus considérable que le précédent. Elle s'obligea pourtant à continuer jusqu'à l'extrême limite de sa résistance... Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Lillendrine.

L'abandonner à nouveau...

Son habituelle culpabilité enflamma ses pensées, assombrissant son visage. Plus de vingt ans auparavant, quand elle avait quitté le Royaume des Dieux, elle n'avait pas pu emmener Lillendrine avec elle. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas pu _se battre _pour arracher la fillette à ses anciens tortionnaires. Le résultat de sa lâcheté était désormais sous ses yeux : Lillendrine avait grandi avec des êtres sans coeur ni âme, et venait de risquer sa vie durant l'Epreuve des Sept Jours et Sept Nuits. Mélindra avait beau ne plus avoir de corps à proprement parler, elle se souvenait encore des mois qui avaient suivit son retour sur Terre : sa chair meurtrie, ses os brisés, sa magie fragilisée jusqu'à la rupture...

Et les cauchemars qui puisaient leur force dans ses souvenirs, manquant de broyer son âme. Si elle n'avait pas eu William pour la raccrocher à la vie, elle serait peut-être devenue folle.

Une racine faillit la faire tomber et Mélindra se rattrapa au dernier moment, une main crispée sur sa poitrine alors que son Calice de Vie vibrait tellement qu'elle aurait voulu se l'arracher pour arrêter la douleur.

- Maman, ça va ? Demanda William.

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle se composa un visage rassurant avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Je vais bien, William.

Seulement, depuis sa mort, elle n'était plus qu'une âme ancrée dans le monde des vivants par un cristal empli de son propre sang.

Elle n'était que magie.

Et le Nexus remplissait son rôle de draineur sans faire la moindre différence.

Ce fût avec horreur que William s'aperçut que sa mère était plus translucide qu'un fantôme !

Sans un mot, il passa la civière à Syrielle et vint attraper le bras de sa mère, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

- Le Nexus est en train de t'aspirer, dit-il devant son regard lourd de reproches.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

William soupira en avisant le regard anxieux que sa mère lança à Lillendrine et retint son juron en réalisant avec un temps de retard tout ce que la présence de la jeune femme signifiait : sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit mais il savait que Lillendrine lui manquait terriblement, qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas de l'avoir laissée derrière elle et que la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait acceptée le marché de Dumbledore après sa mort, c'était pour racheter ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison.

- Ecoute Maman, je vais rester avec Lillendrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Les Centaures vont s'occuper d'elle et elle va survivre à ses blessures, comme tu as survécu aux tiennes. Je te le promets.

- Je ne la laisserais pas affronter ça toute seule.

- Elle ne sera pas seule ! Si tu t'approches encore du Nexus, tu risques d'y laisser ton âme. Et ça, je ne te le permettrais pas.

Mélindra se redressa de toute sa hauteur, vaine tentative pour dominer son fils quand celui-ci faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, et lui offrit son meilleur regard sévère.

William eut une moue désolée et combla la distance qu'elle essayait de lui imposer en la prenant dans ses bras.

La fatigue accumulée depuis Halloween décupla ses inquiétudes et ses doutes, les transformant en une tempête intérieure d'une force incroyable. Mélindra tenta de rester debout, repoussant les larmes par la seule force de sa volonté, cloisonnant le maelström de ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête pour ne pas imploser.

- Rentre Maman... Je te promets que je vais veiller sur elle.

William sentit avec soulagement sa mère retrouver la raison. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte avec un hochement de tête lasse et il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

…

Draco faisait les cents pas dans son salon, jetant un regard anxieux à la large horloge qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée : cela faisait plus de trois heures que Mélindra était partie dans la forêt Interdite et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre nouvelle.

Sa main vola dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois et il tenta de se rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait : Mélindra était avec Wyatt, William, Sarah et Syrielle. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses trois enfants pour garder un oeil attentif sur leur mère et la ramener à la raison, si toutefois il lui venait des idées impensables.

Seulement, Mélindra n'avait jamais cessé d'être imprévisible et ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit avait toutes les chances de briser les barrières qu'elle avait dressées contre son passé.

Un passé qui venait de se réincarner en même temps que Sirius Black et Lillendrine Lupin.

La peur lui fît fermer les yeux alors que ses propres souvenirs se mêlaient à son inquiétude pour sa femme. Il n'avait jamais oublié le regard vide de Mélindra lorsque son père était mort, ni sa voix vibrante de culpabilité quand elle avait évoqué l'histoire de Lillendrine. De toutes les cicatrices qui lui restaient de la guerre, ces deux-là étaient bien les seules à n'avoir jamais guéri.

Et à cet instant précis, il redoutait plus que tout sa réaction...

Une faible mélodie s'éleva derrière lui et il se retourna vivement, soupirant de soulagement avant de sentir son coeur se serrer devant sa détresse. Tout d'un coup, elle lui parut plus frêle, plus fragile...

Doucement, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, ignorant superbement les bras qu'elle avait croisé sur sa poitrine.

- Ça va aller, Mél', souffla-t-il. Ça va aller.

…

Assit au sommet de la tour Noire, Harry Potter observait le ciel sombre des longues nuits d'hiver gagner les teintes violettes annonciatrices de l'arrivée du soleil.

Puisqu'à l'évidence, la terre allait connaître un nouveau levé de soleil.

A la faveur des étoiles somnolentes, alors que la lune disparaissait et que quelques nuages se donnaient l'impression d'être en feu, Harry eut l'étrange idée de trouver que rien n'avait changé.

La Forêt Interdite veillait sur le Lac Noir paisible, les montagnes se laissaient deviner au loin, le château conservait précieusement sa cape de mystère, tandis que les bruits de la nuit s'apaisaient lentement.

De violet, le ciel passa au rouge.

Un rouge profond, strié de veines noires, comme si la nuit tentait de résister au jour dans ses dernières minutes.

Ou comme si les ténèbres avaient réussit à s'infiltrer au coeur de la lumière.

Harry ferma les yeux pour se soustraire au message que le ciel lui envoyait : la Terre venait de connaître l'une des nuits les plus sanglantes de son histoire et que les démons de la Porte Noire n'aient pas encore déferlé en une vague dévastatrice n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque miracle.

La Porte Noire était rouverte, il en était intimement persuadé, et le chaos viendrait bien assez tôt.  
>Son coeur se serra alors que des interrogations folles reprenaient leur danse dans son esprit : qu'allait-il se passer ? Les démons n'étaient pas sortis en masse comme on les attendait. Cela signifiait que des paramètres leur échappaient... Mais alors, quel était le but de la Porte Noire ? Quels étaient ses plans ? Que se passait-il en ce moment en Grèce ? Pourquoi...<p>

Une présence légère se glissa à ses côtés, une main se posa sur son épaule et une joue chaude se nicha sans son cou.

Harry inspira à plein poumon l'odeur de Ginny, savoura ces flagrances de rose et de miel... réalisa qu'un jour peut-être, il ne pourrait plus les goûter.

Sa femme dû sentir sa peur grandissante car elle se glissa dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres près de son oreille droite.

- Je t'aime.

Une délicate chaleur monta de son ventre et il sentit cet étrange monstre qui vivait dans son coeur vrombir de bonheur.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, formant un univers clos hors de toute menace.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, à savourer la présence de l'autre, à puiser dans cet instant volé au chaos de la force et du courage.

Car ils étaient lucides : le plus dur était à venir.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda Ginny.

Sa voix, légèrement tremblante, était empreinte de peur. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer alors qu'il se savait incapable de la rassurer complètement.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse. Le futur se perdait dans un complexe labyrinthe d'hypothèses et même si la menace était omniprésente, personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qui les attendait.

Ce qui les attendait vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement.

Ginny eut un long soupir mais n'insista pas. Harry sentit même qu'elle se redressait, comme pour défier ses incertitudes et ses peurs.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et fût surpris de la voir esquisser un sourire en coin.

- Quand comptes-tu me présenter à tes parents ?

Il sourit à son tour alors que les paroles de sa femme l'emportaient vers l'avant, l'obligeait à voir le positif. Toujours.

- Bientôt, je l'espère, Madame Potter.

Il l'embrassa.

…

Scott était plongé dans une transe proche de la folie alors que la douleur qui vrillait son âme menaçait de l'engloutir totalement. Il revoyait le corps torturé de sa sœur, les sillons écarlates de son sang qui nourrissait le cercle magique maudit. Il la voyait mourir sous ses yeux et la culpabilité le rongeait.

Il n'avait pas su la sauver.

Prostré sur lui-même, il ressemblait à une bête blessée, et seuls les sanglots qui le secouaient parfois montraient qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il aurait voulu disparaître, s'oublier... Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait à la vie. Un rêve de revanche, une ancienne promesse qu'il ne pouvait trahir.

Là-bas, dans cette réalité qu'il souhaitait fuir, une série de cris perçants déchirèrent le silence oppressant de l'immense grotte.

Scott tressaillit, tenta de se replonger dans sa détresse.

Le visage déterminé de sa sœur lui fit l'effet d'un ultime électrochoc.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

…

Scott mit de longues minutes à se replonger dans l'instant présent. Une sensation dérangeante le gênait au plus profond de son âme sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre une idée précise dessus.

Il lui manquait un repère pour qu'il reprenne complétement pied.

Un nouvelle série de cris perçants montèrent jusqu'à lui, semblables à ceux d'un rapace particulièrement imposant.

Ils éclatèrent dans le silence avec d'autant plus de force que la grotte les répercuta en échos interminables.

C'est avec le silence que Scott comprit ce qui clochait.

Les démons et les tambours s'étaient tus. Il n'y avait plus un bruit autour de lui. Les entrailles de la Terre étaient si calmes qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur.

Il sentit une vague de peur primaire lui enflammer le ventre mais il trouva le courage de ramper jusqu'au bord du tunnel.

Ce qu'il vit fit naître une sueur froide sur tout son corps.

...

Ils étaient neuf.

Immobiles au pied de la Porte Noire qui irradiait d'une lumière contre nature : plus sombre qu'un ciel sans soleil et pourtant affreusement crue. Une lumière sale qui jetait sur le monde un voile inquiétant, comme perverti.

Ils étaient neuf.

Pas tout à fait immobiles : Scott voyait les yeux aux pupilles verticales bouger rapidement, comme s'ils sautaient d'un détail à un autre. Parfois, leurs ailes battaient furieusement l'air d'un geste fulgurent, comme pour les garder en équilibre. Et puis ils retrouvaient leur allure de statue pour une nouvelle paire de minutes.  
>Ils étaient neuf.<p>

Neuf montres hideux, impensable croisement improbable entre une chauve-souri et un ptérodactyle : deux sortes de cornes effilées terminaient une gueule faîte pour tuer, alors que tout leur corps semblait avoir été étudié pour donner la mort. De son observatoire, Scott ne voyait que les ailes repliées mais il ne douta pas une seule seconde que les pans de cuir sombre translucide, cachaient des griffes acérées entre autres choses.

Ils étaient neuf.

Neuf monstres imposants de plus de trois mètres chacun, qui étaient à l'origine des cris aigus qui l'avaient sorti de sa torpeur.

Ils étaient neuf.

Leur présence sur Terre était en elle-même si improbable que Scott faillit les manquer.

Ils étaient neuf.

Neuf silhouettes parfaitement humaines qui se tenaient sur le côté gauche des montres. Ils portaient une armure sombre qui les rendaient presque indiscernables parmi les ombres de la caverne.

Mais ils étaient neufs.

Rien ne les faisait paraître ni plus grands, ni plus puissants à première vue. Non. Ils dégageaient juste une aura de violence contrôlée. Quelque chose de malsain dans leur regard, une morgue inhumaine sur chaque trait de leur visage, une soif de sang lisible jusque dans la façon dont ils se tenaient.

Ils étaient neuf.

Et comparés à eux, les monstres semblaient être de pathétiques oiseaux exotiques.

…

Le démon qui avait tué le nourrisson et mené la cérémonie de l'ouverture de la Porte Noire se releva finalement, et Scott réalisa à cet instant précis que chaque monstre dans l'immense grotte était courbé en signe de déférence face aux nouveaux arrivants. Le maître de cérémonie se plaça au centre de l'esplanade rocheuse et leur fît signe de se redresser. S'ils obéirent, Scott pouvait quand même sentir le malaise qui courait dans les rangs.

_Ils ont peur, _comprit-il. Et cette pensée le glaça. Si des êtres aussi cruels avaient _peur _de neuf des leurs, que devaient craindre les humains ?

La voix du sorcier en contrebas était lente et mesurée, mais de plus en plus puissante. Il attendit que l'attention des monstres lui soit tout à fait acquise avant de scander une série de grognements que Scott ne saisit pas. Il désigna les neuf silhouettes derrière lui et la foule explosa en un concert de cris. Mais ils sonnèrent faux, comme si les monstres se forçaient à accueillir avec les honneurs les instruments de leur propre fin.

Le sorcier attendit que son auditoire s'apaise avant de reprendre, la voix voilée de mystère. Il récita des mots qui sonnèrent comme un texte appris par coeur. _Un texte sacré._

Il fit un geste en direction de sa gauche et un complexe symbole apparu dans les airs.

Scott plissa les yeux pour le déchiffrer, convaincu de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Lorsque le symbole se stabilisa et prit pleinement sa forme, les démons furent parcouru par une vague d'excitation semblable à celle qui avait précédé l'ouverture de la Porte Noire.

Le sorcier réussit l'exploit de couvrir de sa voix la clameur incroyable qu'il avait suscité et chacun de ses mots sembla enflammer d'autant plus la foule. Il vociféra, s'agita, désignant les neuf silhouettes immobiles derrière lui puis le symbole, puis la foule et encore le symbole.

Le chant des tambours reprit, les démons hurlaient maintenant, le sorcier entretenait le flux tendu, l'intensifiait et le canalisait à son avantage.

Et quand tout gagna son paroxysme, que l'air elle-même était chargée de cette acclamation animale, le sorcier brisa le symbole d'un geste vif et puissant, bien que parfaitement mesuré.

Scott vit les fragments toucher le sol avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le néant. Les démons criaient tellement maintenant que la roche en tremblait. Le coeur haletant et la respiration au bord de la rupture, le jeune homme rampa le long du boyau où il se trouvait, puis s'obligea à se remettre debout.

Ses jambes flageolèrent sous lui et il manqua de retomber à genoux alors que sa tête lui tournait dangereusement. Mais il fit un pas, suivit d'un autre.

Il fallait qu'il quitte ces tunnels, il fallait qu'il trouve les autres, qu'il raconte ce qu'il avait vu.

Plus que tout, il devait les prévenir.

Oui. Les prévenir. Avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard.

En bas, dans la fausse, les démons ne chantaient pas qu'un hymne de guerre. Ils entonnaient une hymne de destruction, une promesse de mort, un voeux avoué que leur Roi avait formulé pour eux.

La fin des Olympie.

Alors que la clameur continuait d'enfler, les neuf démons, tous membres de la Milice Körper, relevèrent la tête vers le boyau d'où les avait espionnés Scott.

A aucun moment, la présence d'un humain ne leur avait échappée.

Sans se consulter, ils enfourchèrent leur monture ailée et se laissèrent emporter. Le même plaisir morbide s'était allumé dans leur regard...  
>La traque promettait d'être facile mais elle leur se finirait par la mort d'un humain... Non, d'un Acathlant. Et ils vivaient pour tuer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? <em>

_Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions, je réponds toujours !_

_On se dit à dans un mois ?_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 08/12/2013._


	38. Passé, présent Avenir?

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong><span>RAR :<span>**

MAHA5659 :

_Coucou Miss ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_Que de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Lillendrine est une grande énigme. Tu auras quelques informations sur elle aujourd'hui et d'autres au fur et à mesure ^^. _

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Et encore merci pour ta fidélité exemplaire;)_

_lady A:_

__Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que tout ça te plaise ^^ (et chapeau bas pour avoir tout lu depuis le début parce que ça en fait des pages mine de rien ^^'').__

__Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !__

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

Aloâ !

Alors bonne année, bonne santé, tout plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année !

Sinon, le Papa Noël vous a gâté ? Moi oui (mais il faut dire que je suis très sage:p)

En ce qui concerne le nouveau chapitre : pour être tout à fait honnête, je l'adore. Mais ce n'est peut-être que moi ^^ Au programme ? Une surprise venue d'une autre époque, des rencontres et des retrouvailles !

Pour ce qui est de l'avancement de cette fic... Je ne suis pas très fière de moi puisque le chapitre 63 n'avance pas des masses (la page blanche comme rarement – enfin plus que d'habitude –). Après 5 ans passés sur cette fic, ma motivation n'est plus celle des débuts (mais je la terminerais, qu'importe le temps que cela me prendra... Non mais!)

Voili voilou. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Puissiez-vous le lire avec autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38<strong>

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand James émergea de la torpeur dans laquelle il avait passé les dernières heures. Il se redressa avec difficulté, grimaçant alors que le moindre de ses muscles protestait violemment après être resté tant de temps dans une posture inconfortable. Le jeune homme passa une main lasse sur son visage, effleurant sa barbe naissante, mais ne réussit pas à chasser le masque de fatigue qui s'était imprimé sur ses traits.

- Enfin réveillé ? Souffla une voix légèrement rauque près de lui.

James sursauta à peine et croisa le regard de sa sœur qui, assise dans le fauteuil près de lui, jouait distraitement avec sa baguette.

- Je ne dormais pas vraiment.

- Je sais. Moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil.

- Des nouvelles ?

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil vers les fenêtres de la salle commune des Gryffondors avant de lui répondre.

- Non. Il ne s'est encore rien passé. A vrai dire, il paraît même que la zone de sécurité est mortellement calme en Grèce.

- De qui tu tiens ça ?

- Mélinda.

James ferma les yeux pour chasser toutes ses questions alors que l'incompréhension montait en lui : la Porte Noire était rouverte, personne n'en doutait. Pourtant, les démons n'avaient encore rien tenté. De deux choses l'une : soit ils attendaient d'être assez nombreux... Soit ils préparaient quelque chose de pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa question ne s'adressait pas spécialement à sa jumelle pourtant, Lily prit la parole au nom de tous, comme souvent.

- Je propose que l'on rejoigne la Grande Salle. Le repas doit être servi et peut-être qu'on en apprendra un peu plus.

Il hocha la tête, gardant pour lui le fait qu'il n'avait pas faim, et se leva péniblement, imité par Regulus, Albus, Rose et Hugo.

- Où sont les Black-Malefoy ? Remarqua James en fronçant les sourcils.

Plus tôt, il était pourtant certain d'avoir vu Aaron, Alyne, Elzo et Emily dans un coin de la salle commune, occupés à discuter à voix basses.

- Ils sont descendus attendre Sarah et Syrielle, lui répondit Albus. Je crois qu'Emily était inquiète pour Lillendrine et pour sa mère.

James eut une pensée pour la jeune femme qui était apparue lors du rituel. Il avait toujours entendu parlé de Lillendrine, cette enfant que Mélindra avait connu dans le Royaume des Dieux. Jamais il n'avait pensé la rencontrer un jour...

Ils passèrent le trou qui menait hors de la tour des Gryffondors sans un mot de plus, trop abattus et fatigués pour soutenir une discussion.

…

Sarah fût réveillée par une lourdeur désagréable sur son estomac. Elle battit des paupières avec difficulté avant de se redresser vivement, ses yeux cherchant la porte menant à une quelconque salle de bain dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue.

La nausée qui la menaçait se fit plus pressente et la jeune femme se précipita à la fenêtre la plus proche qu'elle ouvrit à la volée sans autre forme de procès.

Une fois soulagée, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, les jambes tremblantes et la vision brouillée par la sueur. A mesure que son cœur retrouvait un rythme normal, les souvenirs de la nuit passée se remettaient en place : Halloween, Peter, Voldemort, le voyage temporel, l'histoire de Remus, la Porte Noire...

Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne remarqua pas que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur Lily. Elle sursauta quand sa meilleure-amie posa une main froide sur son front.

- J'ai entendu du bruit. Ça va aller Sarah ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

Elle secoua la tête faiblement et se mit à pleurer sans chercher à refréner ses larmes.

Lily s'installa à ses côtés et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

- Chut, Sarah... Souffla-t-elle. Calme-toi.

Mais il était clair que Sarah était inconsolable.

Lily resta un long moment à lui chuchoter des paroles douces, cherchant à alléger une peine qu'elle savait de toute façon trop lourde. Ce que Remus leur avait appris la veille était difficile à encaisser et il faudrait certainement du temps avant qu'ils n'y arrivent. Le problème était que Sarah devait faire face sans Sirius à cet avenir sombre et Lily n'était pas savoir que l'équilibre de sa meilleure-amie était fortement liée à sa relation fusionnelle avec son mari.

Finalement, les sanglots de Sarah s'espacèrent.

- Merci, renifla-t-elle en repoussant ses mèches de cheveux trempées derrière son oreille.  
>Lily sourit faiblement et lui tendit un mouchoir.<p>

- De rien, soeurette, de rien.

Sarah essuya les dernières traces de ses larmes et accepta que Lily l'aide à se relever.

Au moment d'esquisser un pas vers la porte, une nouvelle nausée lui souleva l'estomac et elle se pencha à la fenêtre.

- Tu es malade ? S'alarma Lily alors qu'elle l'obligeait à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Presque, répondit Sarah, la voix rauque et le regard vitreux.

Lily fronça les sourcils avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- C'était pour ça le stock de bananes, d'oeufs et de nutella ! Tu es enceinte !

Sarah eut une grimace sombre et sa sœur de cœur plissa les yeux.

- Pas de ça, Sarah ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Sirius est au courant ?

- Selon toi ?

Le sourire de Lily se fana alors qu'un nouveau masque de tristesse se peignait sur le visage de Sarah.

- La situation n'est pas si désespérée, Sarah...

- Pas si désespérée ? Sirius a vécu une vie de chien durant tout le temps qui a séparé notre mort de la sienne, ma fille a vécu un enfer et la Porte Noire est rouverte ! Pour couronner le tout, je suis enceinte et l'heureux papa ne va jamais vouloir l'entendre. Excuse-moi si je me montre pessimiste !

Lily soupira : elle ne pouvait pas enlever une part de raison à sa meilleure-amie.

- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger avec Sirius. Ce bébé jouera peut-être un grand rôle ! Allez, chasse-moi cet air misérable ! Je vais te montrer où est la salle de bain, tu vas te débarbouiller un peu et on ira dans la Grande Salle.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Toi non, mais mon futur neveu sûrement. Et puis de toute façon, James ne te laissera pas le choix. Il trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer _sa lignée _et c'est un miracle s'il a accepté de t'attendre.

- Je...

- Pas de discussion ! Allez !

Sarah grogna mais accepta de se lever avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de la porte.

- Lily ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux garder tout ça pour toi, s'il-te-plaît. Je veux être sûre que nos... aventures de la nuit passée n'aient pas eu de conséquences sur le bébé avant d'en parler à James.

- D'accord.

…

A travers les brumes du sommeil, Sirius entendit vaguement un bruit de vaisselle s'écrasant au sol, suivit d'une série de jurons à faire bouillir le sang de Walburga Black.

Il ouvrit les yeux et mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où il était. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent juste après et il serra les dents pour en éloigner ses pensées. Une délicieuse odeur parvint jusque lui et son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis un trop long moment. Il se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers les bruits de voix qui devaient provenir de la cuisine de Remus.

En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose que vit Sirius fut la chevelure d'un violet percutant de la jeune femme occupée à mettre la table. Il la détailla du regard : elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et son visage aux traits doux lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. La jeune femme dû sentir qu'elle était observée car elle releva la tête vers lui. Un immense sourire éclaira son regard ambré et Sirius cligna des yeux stupidement.

- Oh ! Bonjour Oncle Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers lui et de faire claquer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. J'espère que tu aimes les œufs brouillés ! Reprit-elle en le forçant à s'asseoir en face d'un Remus amusé, qui eut juste le temps de soulever son bol d'une main alors que la jeune femme prenait place sur ses genoux.

- Euh... réussit-il à articuler au prix d'un immense effort.

- Bonjour Sirius, sourit Remus. Je te présente Violette, ma fille.

Sirius dévisagea à nouveau la jeune femme, puis son meilleur-ami, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

- Laisse-moi deviner, grogna-t-il, elle a le caractère de sa mère ?

- C'est ce qu'il paraît ! Répondit Violette avec un grand sourire.

Avant de grimacer quand elle sentit comme une odeur de brûlé.

- Mes œufs ! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant comme une fusée, manquant de renverser pour la deuxième fois le bol de son père.

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains : sa cousine avait profité de sa mort pour mettre au monde un ressort sur pattes.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui ébouriffer les cheveux et se redressa pour fustiger l'importun.

Violette le regardait, goguenarde.

- C'est vrai ce que disait Mélindra alors ! C'est trognon cette importance que les hommes Black donnent à leurs cheveux.

En face de lui, Remus éclata de rire et Sirius se sentit obligé de sourire alors que Violette lui adressait un clin d'oeil.

_Un ressort, d'accord, mais un ressort adorable._

…

James descendait les marches du grand escalier de marbre d'un pas lourd et fût surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit provenir de la Grande Salle, d'ordinaire pleine de vie.

Mais cela, c'était avant.

Il soupira et voulu chercher le regard de sa jumelle par dessus son épaule quand quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet sur sa gauche.

Une joue se colla contre la sienne avec brusquerie et James sentit une douleur aiguë sur toute la partie gauche de son visage.

Avant qu'une voix ne manque de lui détruire le tympan.

- Lily ! Regarde ! C'est mon portrait tout craché ! Bon, je reste le plus beau mais il est pas trop mal réussi comme copie.

Encore sonné, James mit un temps certain à comprendre que son agresseur n'était autre que son grand-père paternel.  
>Déjà, Cornedrue le libérait pour fondre sur son unique petite-fille. James entendit avec plaisir l'éclat de rire de sa jumelle et il se détourna pour voir que Lily était prise au piège dans une étreinte dangereuse.<p>

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait attaqué les jumeaux Potter, Cornedrue se figea pour poser deux mains solennelles sur les épaules d'Albus, qui haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Je suis désolé, Albus. Je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ton père car il est clair que la perte de ses parents – si jeune – l'a profondément perturbé. Il est grand temps de guérir les blessures dues au manque d'un référant masculin – moi – pendant toute son enfance. Je devrais réussir à le convaincre de changer ton prénom. Albus Sirius Potter te conviendra tout aussi bien.

Albus dévisagea son grand-père, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux, puis se dégagea.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, _papy, _j'aime beaucoup mon prénom et je n'en changerai pour rien au monde.

Cornedrue eut une grimace avant de hausser les épaules. Il les dévisagea tour à tour, un grand sourire sur le visage et James réalisa, qu'effectivement, la ressemblance entre son grand-père et lui était presque troublante.

- Parfait ! Mon fils a bien travaillé. Qu'en penses-tu Lily ?

Lily Evans Potter s'approcha lentement d'eux, son visage trahissait une véritable émotion et Albus fût le premier d'eux trois à se glisser dans les bras qu'elle avait ouverts. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de leur grand-mère et rarement James n'avait vu quelqu'un de si profondément heureux.

Elle embrassa Albus sur le sommet du crâne, puisqu'elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres, et tendit une main dans leur direction. James et Lily s'en saisirent d'un même geste.

Par delà la mort et les années, tous sentirent le lien unissant les générations devenir presque palpable.

- L'un d'entre vous sait-il où est Harry ? Demanda Cornedrue après quelques secondes de silence.

James se figea et échangea un regard lourd avec Lily.

…

Sarah avait laissé James et Lily avec leurs petits-enfants. Voir ces trois adolescents lui avait rappelé qu'elle aussi était grand-mère dans cette époque et cette simple pensée avait chassé sa morosité. James n'avait pas tout à fait tord pour une fois : certes, la situation était des plus dramatiques et elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre mais une chose était sûre, il fallait profiter de la vie tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et chercha des yeux la tête brune d'Emily, non sans remarquer au passage que la pièce était restée conforme à ses souvenirs.

- Mamily !

La voix claire qui venait de l'interpeller provenait de la gauche et Sarah tourna la tête juste à temps pour pouvoir ouvrir les bras et accueillir la plus jeune de ses sept petits-enfants.

- Emily, souffla-t-elle, profitant quelques secondes de l'étreinte avant de relever le visage de la jeune fille vers elle.

Deux grands yeux d'un bleu cobalt unique mangeait un visage ovale aux traits fins, bien qu'encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance. Avec un pincement au cœur, Sarah redessina du bout des doigts les cernes violettes qui s'étaient épanouies sous le regard de l'adolescente.

Emily lui offrit un petit sourire avant de lui prendre la main pour la mener au petit groupe qui les observait quelques mètres en retrait.

Sarah les prit un à un dans ses bras, son cœur battant si fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

Elzo lui rappela son petit-frère : quelque chose dans son sourire timide et son regard malicieux. Aaron tenta sûrement de cacher son émotion en détournant les yeux mais Sarah la ressentit dans chacune de ses cellules quand il la serra à son tour contre lui.

Elle marqua une pause devant Alyne. La jeune femme se tenait droite, le visage comme prit dans un carcan qui l'empêchait de sourire et Sarah reconnu dans son regard une souffrance qui trouva un lourd écho dans son propre passé.

En embrassant sa petite-fille sur la tempe, Sarah se fit la promesse d'apprendre les raisons d'un tel désespoir chez une fille de son âge.

- Où sont William, Sarah et Syrielle ?

- Dans la Forêt Interdite avec Lillendrine, répondit Elzo. Ils ne devraient pas tardé à revenir maintenant.

- Qui est Lillendrine ?

- Une très, très longue histoire, marmonna Aaron.

- C'est moi qui raconte ! S'exclama Emily. Mais pas avant que Mamily n'ait avalé quelque chose.

Sarah eut la vague impression que le regard de la jeune fille s'attardait plus que nécessaire sur son ventre encore plat avant de se rasséréner : comment Emily aurait-elle pu savoir ?

Ils rejoignirent James, Lily et leurs petit-enfants et Albus Severus se chargea de leur présenter tout le clan Weasley ainsi que les enfants Londubat, Scamander et Rogue.

James manqua de faire une remarque désobligeante à Regulus et Emma mais le regard de Lily l'en empêcha. Et pour cause : les sept feux de l'enfer faisaient figure de flammèches insignifiantes en comparaison.

Durant tout le repas que les trois voyageurs furent obligés d'ingurgiter, les conversations tournèrent autour de petites choses futiles, comme si les jeunes gens qui leur faisaient face mettaient un point d'honneur à les distraire. Mais Sarah finit par trouver l'ouverture qui lui permettait de poser la seule question qui lui importait vraiment.

- Où est Mélindra ?

Aaron, Alyne et Elzo eurent la même grimace et se tournèrent vers Emily.

- Probablement à la maison, avec papa.

- Quand reviendra-t-elle ici ?

Emily soupira.

- Maman est dotée d'un esprit si compliqué que n'importe quel psychologue ferait une dépression s'il devait un jour tenter de l'analyser. Cependant, je pense que d'ici trois à quatre semaines, elle se décidera peut-être à affronter la réalité. D'ici là, je crains malheureusement qu'une rencontre ne soit pas à l'ordre du jour.

Sarah cligna des yeux en entendant les paroles d'Emily : elle avait rêvé ou la jeune fille de onze ans venait de s'exprimer comme une adulte ?

- Tant de temps ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Au moins ! Si Papily et Lillendrine n'avaient pas été pris dans la spirale du sortilège, ça aurait été nettement moins compliqué mais pour le coup... Je crois que la grande Mélindra Black va devoir régler ses comptes avec son passé... Et foi de moi-même, ça ne va pas être de la tarte.

- Dis-moi, tu as un diplôme en psychomagie ou quoi ? Grimaça James après avoir échangé un regard avec elle.

Emily eut un sourire :

- Je suis la fille de ma mère, il est normal que je la connaisse si bien.

- Garde ton char, Emi', marmonna Alyne d'une voix faible.

- Rabat joie !

- Emily est empathe, expliqua finalement Aaron. Elle peut ressentir les émotions de ceux qui l'entourent. C'est l'un de ses pouvoirs Acathlants.

- Héritage familiale breveté, renchérit la jeune fille. En tout cas, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que si vous voulez voir vos enfants respectifs, il va falloir vous accrocher.

- Harry aussi ? S'étonna Lily, une certaine urgence dans la voix.

- Harry va attendre que Mélindra soit prête pour l'être. Ils ont toujours fonctionné comme ça .

- Et Sirius ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Sarah.

Emily grimaça et Aaron et Elzo étouffèrent maladroitement un éclat de rire.

- Je pense que le plus simple est que je lui fasse subir une psychothérapie. Mais le traitement sera long. Il a l'air encore plus buté que Maman, ce que je pensais impossible.

- Impossible n'est pas Black ! Remarqua James.

- Comme vous dites très cher, comme vous dites.

Emily darda un regard pensif dans sa direction et Sarah ne pu que froncer les sourcils. Le temps d'un battement de paupière, la jeune fille avait tourné la tête en direction des portes de la Grande Salle et Sarah comprit pourquoi : les jumelles Black-Malefoy venaient d'apparaître et se dirigeaient vers eux d'un pas las.

- Alors ? Demanda Aaron avant même que ses deux sœurs ne se soient assises.

- Lillendrine va s'en sortir, grogna une des deux filles tout en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

- Que...

- Aaron, laisse-nous souffler s'il-te-plaît. On a passé presque dix heures au cœur du plus puissant nexus de la région et tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est exténuant. Je crois que je ne vais pas être capable de faire de la magie pendant au moins une semaine.

Sarah dévisagea les deux adolescentes : elle n'avait pas tout compris à leur charabia mais il semblait évident qu'elles avaient atteint un point de rupture. Leurs cheveux, du même brun chocolat que les siens, étaient ternes, leur teint cadavérique et leur regard presque laiteux. Pourtant, une des deux jumelles réussit à trouver suffisamment d'énergie pour se redresser.

- Bonjour homonyme, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Sirius.

Sarah ne pu retenir un léger rire attendri alors que Sarah lui glissait un clin d'oeil.

- Oh... B'jour Mamily, marmonna Syrielle en agitant faiblement la main.

- Et nous, on sent mauvais ? Fit mine de s'indigner James à sa droite.

Les deux S lui dédièrent un regard affable avant d'enfouir leur visage dans leurs bras et il devint évident que personne ne tirerait plus rien d'elles.

Sarah inspira profondément et étudia une nouvelle fois ces six visages qui avaient tous une part du sien : sans chercher à se l'expliquer, elle se sentait déjà liée à eux tous et par dessus tout, elle était fière d'être leur grand-mère.

Même si cela lui laissait une étrange sensation du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans. Mais avait-elle toujours vingt-et-un ans ? Il lui semblait avoir vécu une vie en une seule nuit et le poids qui pesait sur son cœur était difficilement allégé par les quelques notes d'espoirs qui résonnaient dans ce mot magique qu'Aaron, Alyne, Sarah, Syrielle, Elzo et Emily se plaisaient à chantonner.

_Mamily._

- Il semblerait que tu ais négligé un détail, Emi', dit soudainement Alyne face à elle.

Pour la première fois, Sarah entrevit le sourire de sa petite-fille.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Sans répondre, Alyne fit un signe de tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle et une bonne partie de leur tablée se retourna d'un même geste.

Tous reconnurent Sirius Black, même si ce dernier était encore dans le Grand Hall. Il faisait face à une femme que les trois voyageurs n'avaient jamais vu.

Sarah sentit un froid intense glacer chacune de ses cellules quand son mari la prit dans ses bras.

…

Sirius entra dans le château à la suite de Remus, maugréant contre son meilleur-ami qui n'avait pas accepté de le laisser seul chez lui.

_J'ai pratiqué le Black dépressif trop de fois en une vie. Ne compte pas sûr moi pour refaire les mêmes erreurs à mon âge. _

Que n'aurait-il pourtant pas donner pour fuir la réalité encore un peu ? Revoir Sarah, James et Lily lui était intolérable... Seule la certitude de rencontrer ses petits-enfants et l'espoir, même ténu, de croiser sa fille, avaient fini par le décider.

Mais quand il passa les hautes portes de chêne du temple de son adolescence, une autre surprise l'attendait.

Il se figea.

Sirius mit quelques secondes à reconnaître sa petite sœur derrière le masque des années : Kate n'avait portant pas tant changé que cela. Bien sûr, des mèches blanches émaillaient ses boucles brunes et des rides entouraient ses yeux... Seulement, il s'agissait bel et bien de Kate. Elle s'approcha après une infime hésitation et posa une main tremblante sur sa joue. Il lu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait et il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Retrouver un être cher par delà la mort était plus douloureux qu'on pouvait croire.

Alors que les premières larmes roulaient sur les joues de Kate, Sirius ne pu rien faire d'autre que l'attirer dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas, Katie. Je sais que tu pensais t'être débarrassée de moi mais, promis, je vais essayé de me tenir correctement.

Sa tentative porta ses fruits et Kate étouffa un étrange son à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le rire contre son épaule.

…

James ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes devant le spectacle avant de pâlir légèrement. Un regard vers Sarah confirma ses peurs et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, vaine tentative pour la réconforter.

- Qui est cette femme ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention des jeunes qui l'entouraient.

Sa voix, chargée d'une colère contenue, sembla les surprendre. Puis ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux enfants de son ennemi de toujours.  
>La fille, Emma s'il se souvenait bien, eut un sourire en coin.<p>

- Cette femme, c'est ma mère.

- Notre mère, corrigea le garçon.

- Ça reste à prouver.

- Emma !

- Je plaisante Reg'. Mais pas de panique les trépassés, le grand Severus Rogue ne serait jamais tombé amoureux d'une ex-conquête de votre molosse à poil dur.

Sarah se détendit légèrement à ses côtés mais il la sentait pendue aux lèvres d'Emma Rogue.

La jeune femme se leva soudainement, le regard brillant.

- Je vous laisse : je veux voir la tête que va faire mon oncle quand il va apprendre que sa petite sœur a épousé son ennemi de toujours.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et Regulus s'empressa de la rattraper, laissant James, Lily et Sarah dans la plus grande des perplexités.

- J'ai la vague impression que Remus ne nous a pas tout raconté hier, bredouilla James.

- Résumer quarante ans, ce n'est pas si simple, souleva Albus.

- Désolée de paraître un peu brusque mais ça vous ennuierez de me dire qui est précisément cette femme ? Intervint Sarah sèchement.  
>- Oho ! Ria une Londubat (Carla ? Non, Kiara !). Les choses se confirment... Le sale caractère est génétique.<p>

La jeune fille brune qui se tenait à côté de la Serpentarde lui donna un coup dans les côtes et Sarah se tourna vers ses petits-enfants, en tout désespoir de cause.

- Cette femme s'appelle Kathleen Rogue, expliqua Elzo. C'est la femme de Severus Rogue et la mère de Regulus et Emma. Cela dit, vous avez dû en entendre parler sous le nom de Mélindra Walburga Black.

Si les visages de Sarah et Lily se partagèrent une expression semblable, mêlée de surprise et d'incrédulité, James fit rire tout le monde en affichant une grimace horrifiée.

- Sirius va être imbuvable après ça.

…

Kate se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère après un long moment durant lequel son cerveau avait fini d'accepter l'irréel. Sirius était bien de retour. Elle essuya ses larmes d'une main ferme et le dévisagea à nouveau, encore troublée de le voir parfaitement identique au souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de lui.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge sur leur droite et Kate sourit avant même de tourner la tête. Même sourde, elle aurait reconnu la voix de sa fille.

- Tu nous présentes, maman ? Demanda Emma en s'approchant d'elle, suivie de Regulus.

Kate savoura quelques secondes l'expression ahurie de son frère alors qu'il détaillait les deux jeunes gens près de lui.

- Sirius, voici Emma, ma fille, et Regulus, mon fils.

- Enchanté, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il ne cessait d'examiner le visage de sa nièce et de son neveu, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait le détail qui lui échappait.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua Emma avec une drôle d'intonation.

- Pas dit quoi ? Répéta Sirius en se figeant.

Kate hésita une fraction de seconde, soucieuse de la réaction de son frère, avant de se reprendre : elle n'avait jamais attendu les autres pour vivre, ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer.

- Je me suis mariée avec Severus.

Sirius grimaça, inspira profondément, battit des paupières...

- Plait-il ? Couina-t-il.

- Je me suis mariée avec Severus Rogue et nous avons eu deux enfants. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Walburga l'a très bien pris.

Devant la mine mortifiée de leur oncle, Regulus et Emma ne purent s'empêcher de rire, bien vite imités par leur mère.

- Je veux retourner dans mon époque, gémit Sirius.

…

Alyne surprit le regard que James posait sur elle à intervalle régulier et détourna la tête, devinant sans mal les raison d'une telle insistance. Sa fuite depuis Noël et les derniers événements les avaient empêcher de discuter de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble mais la jeune femme ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle repoussa sa culpabilité dans un coin de sa tête et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait près d'elle.

Lily, Cornedrue et sa grand-mère fixaient toujours les portes de la Grande Salle où Sirius Black discutait tranquillement avec sa sœur, sa nièce et son neveu tandis que le clan Weasley n'en finissait pas d'inventer des théories incroyables pour expliquer l'absence de mouvement parmi les démons. Alyne frémit en sentant la gangue de peur figer son sang dans ses veines. Une part d'elle se réjouissait de ce statu quo mais l'autre ne pouvait que trembler devant ce signe de mauvaise augure.

_Le calme avant la tempête._

- On devrait peut-être aller voir Papily, non ? Proposa Elzo.

- Emily ? Demanda Aaron.

Alyne vit sa jeune sœur froncer les sourcils et serrer les lèvres, comme si elle était en proie à une intense réflexion.

Puis un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- Oui, ça pourrait marcher... Marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Alyne fût sûrement la seule à remarquer le regard qu'Emily avait posé sur leur grand-mère.

Sirius entendait sa sœur sans vraiment l'écouter alors que son cerveau peinait encore à faire le point sur toutes ces nouvelles qu'on se plaisait à lui balancer au visage sans se soucier de le ménager. Apprendre qu'il devait désormais considérer son ennemi de toujours comme son beau-frère allait peut-être la goutte de trop dans un vase déjà bien plein.

- Ah, la cavalerie débarque... Remarqua Kate.

Sirius regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui désignait : six jeune gens venaient vers eux. Il reconnut sans mal Emily et devina que les cinq autre devaient être ses frères et sœurs.

Les enfants de Mélindra.

Ses petits-enfants.

Une étrange chaleur enflamma son cœur, lui donnant la pleine impression d'être vivant.

Vraiment vivant.

Lui qui avait cru que Mélindra et Harry étaient les seuls à pouvoir accomplir ce miracle découvrit avec émotion qu'il n'en était rien... Par delà la mort, les liens du sang étaient sans appel : il était leur grand-père et rien ne changerait jamais cela.

...

William s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le seul rocher de la clairière. Il repoussa vaillamment sa fatigue et garda ses yeux ouverts, fixés sur le petit abri de fortune que les centaures avaient dressé en un temps record au cœur exact du nexus.

Il ne s'agissait que de quelques peaux jetées sur une structure de bois mais William n'était pas sans savoir que les symboles peints sur chaque tenture recelaient une magie qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la Terre.

Une magie qui était la seule à pouvoir aider Lillendrine...

La jeune femme était bardée de blessures : des entailles profondes, des os brisés, des bleus, sans oublier un niveau magique si bas que le nexus ne devait même pas le percevoir.

Pourtant, elle était encore en vie. Son cœur battait de nouveau avec régularité, sa respiration s'était faite de plus en plus profonde à mesure que la Guérisseuse du clan des Centaures avait ajouté des herbes séchées dans le feu.

L'incroyable vitalité des Elus des Dieux faisait déjà son travail.

- Qui est cette femme ?

William sursauta et chercha Sharma des yeux, à peine surpris de réaliser que le Centaure s'était approché sans qu'il ne l'entende arriver.

- Une bride du futur coincée dans le passé.

- En temps normal, j'adore tes devinettes, fils des Etoiles, mais le cataclysme qui a secoué la Terre cette nuit m'ôte toute envie de discuter. Qui est cette femme ?

- Elle s'appelle Lillendrine Mélindra Lupin. C'est très probablement l'ultime Reine du Royaume Gardien.

- Comment cela se peut-il ?

- Elle vient du futur, Sharma. Un futur très lointain, ou peut-être très proche, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici.

- Elle porte la marque des Dieux. Peut-être l'ont-ils envoyée pour nous aider à lutter contre la Porte Noire ?

William serra les dents à l'allusion de la marque qui ne finissait pas de rougeoyer sur la nuque de Lillendrine. Les Dieux avaient apposé le symbole du Royaume Gardien au fer rouge sur la peau de leur Elue, signe incontesté qui lui accordait le droit d'aller mourir pour eux.  
>Sa mère portait le même quand elle était encore de chair et de sang.<br>Elle avait été leur chose, et Lillendrine lui succédait de plein droit.

- Les Dieux se fichent bien de nous. Non, il se peut que Lillendrine ait été happée par le sortilège que nous avons lancé cette nuit. La trame du temps a été déchirée... Peut-être cela a-t-il eu des conséquences inédites...

- Ou peut-être que était-ce simplement écrit.

- Peut-être...

- La Guérisseuse t'ordonne d'aller te reposer. Elle va veiller sur ton amie jusqu'à ton retour.  
>- Non, je reste.<p>

- Le nexus est dangereux pour ceux de ton espèce, soupira Sharma en posant une main sur son épaule.

William avait passé suffisamment de temps en compagnie des Centaures pour savoir que ce geste en disait long sur l'inquiétude que Sharma devait nourrir à son sujet.

Le jeune homme se leva toutefois, au prix d'un immense effort. Il se dirigea vers la petite tente qui luttait contre le vent de l'hiver et réussit à trouver une place pour s'installer près de Lillendrine.

La fumée dégagée par le feu était toujours aussi dense, des senteurs acres saturaient l'air et il y régnait une chaleur insoutenable.

Presque invisible sous la pile de peaux qui la couvraient, Lillendrine était toujours inconsciente. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le repos dont son corps avait besoin : son visage était contracté dans un masque de douleur, ses yeux dansaient sous ses paupières clauses et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues transparentes. Avec un pincement au cœur, William se saisit de sa main droite et la serra le plus délicatement possible, de peur qu'elle ne se brise.

Les tremblements de Lillendrine s'espacèrent légèrement.

Avant qu'un râle de douleur ne déchire sa gorge. William vit, impuissant, des gouttes de sang perler à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le cœur au bord des yeux, il commença à prier les étoiles.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Votre verdict ? Bien, bof, très bien, super nul ?<p>

**Petites questions **(oui, c'est nouveau. Les collègues ont de bonnes idées quand même): A votre avis, Lily voit juste pour le petit Black en route ? Comment va réagir Sirius selon-vous ? Et la rencontre grand-parents/petits-enfants était crédible ? Des hypothèses/questions sur Lillendrine ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot (en plus c'est la saison des étrennes alors pensez à votre

petite auteur du dimanche ^^)

On se dit à dans un mois ! Bon courage pour la rentrée et pour les exams (ceux qui sont en fac savent de quoi je parle ^^).

Portez-vous bien !

Orlane Sayan, scribouilleuse.

_Mis en ligne le 05/01/2014_


	39. Mooving on

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?

De mon côté, tout roule. Les études et le travaillent deviennent difficiles à conjuguer avec l'écriture et mes problèmes de page blanche sur LSP mais je ne me laisse pas (trop) faire.

Cela étant, j'ai terminé le chapitre 64, même si le chapitre 63 est toujours en berne, et j'ai de bonnes choses de prévues pour le chapitre 65. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitre cette fic comptabilisera à la fin. Sûrement plus de 70, mais moins que 80. J'espère arriver au bout des aventures de Mélindra Black avant l'été... Avec un peu de chance.

Enfin, revenons-en au chapitre 39. Je l'aime bien. Plutôt du point de vue des adultes, mais pas que. Des rencontres entre les Voyageurs et des têtes bien connues... J'espère que vous aimerez.  
>Enjoy ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 39 bis<strong>

Le ciel de Londres était d'un noir d'encre si parfait que les lourds nuages qui annonçaient une énième nuit de pluie ne se laissaient deviner que par un observateur attentif.

Le front poser sur le carreau gelé de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Mélindra essayait d'apercevoir les étoiles, portée par cette farouche obstination qui l'avait toujours poussée vers l'avant.

Jusqu'à la nuit du 31 décembre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que sa vie avait heurté un mur inattendu avant de prendre un visage tout à fait nouveau. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle voyait ses certitudes se déliter, ses peurs anciennes resurgirent. Même les vieilles blessures s'étaient rouvertes comme si elles n'avaient jamais été guéries.

Cela faisait deux jours que Lillendrine Mélindra Lupin, Sarah Potter Black et Sirius Black coexistaient dans son présent.

Et Mélindra avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un univers parallèle.

Un univers parallèle dont elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier l'exotisme...

Deux coups donnés sur le battant de la porte la sortirent de ses réflexions et elle se détourna avec un soupir.

- Potter est en bas, souffla Draco en s'approchant d'elle.

Le regard inquiet qu'il posait sur elle ne lui échappa pas mais elle ne réussit à pas trouver suffisamment de courage pour carrer les épaules.

Non, elle préféra se glisser dans ses bras, sa tête retrouvant une épaule qui avait essuyé plus de larmes en quarante-huit heures qu'en vingt ans.

- Je peux lui dire de repasser si tu veux.

- Non. Je vais descendre...

Draco resserra son étreinte et déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Il détestait voir Mélindra dans cet état d'extrême malheur... La douleur dans son regard était comme une lame brûlante qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il aurait tout donné pour l'aider... Mais savait parfaitement que la seule personne capable de dire les mots qu'il fallait se trouvait actuellement dans son salon.

Quoi que cela lui coûte de le reconnaître, cette personne était Potter.

Mélindra se dégagea avec douceur, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui souffla un _merci _avant de quitter leur chambre. Draco inspira profondément avant de sortir à son tour. Mélindra était entre de bonnes mains et il pouvait faire confiance à Potter pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien de trop irréfléchi.

Il cloisonna son inquiétude dans un coin de son esprit et entreprit de rassembler ses pensées avant de transplaner. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

…

- Tu as une tête affreuse, Circ', dit Harry quand il vit sa meilleure amie.

Mélindra haussa les épaules, affable, et passa une main dans sa crinière, terminant de l'emmêler tout à fait. Harry la dévisagea alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un des fauteuils : il s'était attendu à retrouver la Reine des Glaces en venant ici mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Mélindra lui semblait plus bouleversée que désespérée.

Il comprit en croisant son regard que plus que tout, elle était perdue.

Et elle avait peur.

- Cela faisait longtemps, non ?

- Longtemps ?

- Sans vrai malheur.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. S'il se souvenait bien, la dernière fois, c'était peut-être les contrecoups de la guerre qui l'avaient mené à un point de rupture que seule Mélindra avait su soigner. Maintenant, c'était son tour.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment une mauvaise chose, dit-il après un moment de silence.

- Tu trouves ?

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, toi ta mère. C'est une chance unique.

- Le problème, ce n'est pas eux.

- Je le sais aussi. Mais Sirius... Merry, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as jamais souhaité qu'il ressorte de cette Arche.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai rêvé. Longtemps même. Mais les sœurs Halliwell et Willow n'ont jamais réussis à créer un passage viable. Je m'étais résignée. J'avais accepté sa mort.

- Tu n'as jamais accepté la mort de ton père.

- Je...

Harry secoua la tête lentement et Mélindra baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

- On va dire que je m'étais habituée à l'idée.

- Quand comptes-tu lui rendre une petite visite ?

De pâle, Mélindra devint livide. Harry sut qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Sans beaucoup de subtilité peut-être, mais comme la subtilité n'avait jamais fonctionné avec Mélindra...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il va repartir, Harry ! Voilà pourquoi !

- Raison de plus !

- Non. Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça. Je ne supporterais pas de repasser par la case deuil à nouveau.

Harry devina à la moue butée de sa sœur de cœur qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Lillendrine ?

Mélindra serra les dents, comme si ses paroles venaient de la frapper physiquement.

- William est passé hier. Il ne sait pas encore combien de temps elle va devoir restée au Nexus...

Elle avait chuchoté ces phrases, son visage toujours rivé sur ses mains tremblantes.

- Tu étais... dans le même état quand tu es revenue ?

- Non. Mais Lillendrine et moi ne jouons pas dans la même cour.

- Elle va s'en sortir.

- Je sais.

- Elle comprendra, Merry. Si tu lui expliques, elle comprendra.

- Elle comprendra peut-être mais elle ne me pardonnera pas. Et je suis de toute façon impardonnable.

- Tu avais vingt ans.

- L'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Je l'ai abandonnée. Si elle décide de me tuer, si la seule façon de la soulager de tout cela, est qu'elle me détruise... Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire...

Harry se leva en s'aidant de sa cane et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tu vas commencer par arrêter de te torturer à propos de tout ça. Lillendrine n'est plus une enfant et...

- Raison de plus. Elle a grandi avec _eux, _Harry. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à imaginer ce qu'_ils _lui ont fait subir et la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue n'a peut-être d'humain que l'apparence. Et ça, Harry, c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Il soupira : la discussion prenait une nouvelle voie sans issue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

- Continuer ce que l'on avait commencé. Le pire est à venir et nous devons être prêts à l'affronter.

Harry la dévisagea à nouveau alors qu'elle se redressait : son expression était déterminée mais il pouvait encore lire les reliquats des tempêtes qui soufflaient en elle. Pourtant, tout comme elle, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. La Porte Noire était rouverte et ils ne pouvaient l'oublier. Si les démons se tenaient tranquilles, il savait d'expérience que cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Regroupaient-ils leurs forces pour attaquer ? Ou attendaient-ils un événement précis ? A moins que ce soit quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui les dépassait...

Harry frissonna alors que des images de carnage prenaient forme dans son esprit, se nourrissant des scènes de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Qu'adviendrait-il du monde après ?

Comme si elle avait suivi ses pensées et cherchait à le rassurer, Mélindra lui attrapa la main et la serra.

Le lien qui les unissait était de beaucoup plus fort que les mots : l'espace d'un instant, chacun puisa dans l'autre le courage qui lui manquait pour aller de l'avant.

…

Draco resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui et s'enfonça dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard. Il retrouva sans mal l'entrée d'un des passages secrets qui le mènerait tour droit à Poudlard. Alors qu'il donnait machinalement le mot de passe, il entreprit de se rappeler tout ce qu'il allait devoir dire à ses enfants dans quelques minutes.

Une grimace étira ses lèvres quand leur réaction s'imposa à son imagination.

Il allait passer un très mauvais moment, seul face à six jeunes gens tous plus têtus les uns que les autres, et il regretta que Mélindra ne l'ait pas accompagné. Il avait toujours eu dû mal à se montrer vraiment sévère avec ses enfants, sans doute était-ce parce que son propre père lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Seulement, cette fois, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. La situation était beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'une simple bêtise.

Il arriva devant le mur qui barrait la sortie du passage secret et il donna un coup de talon sur la dalle devant lui. Il y eut un _clang _sonore, puis le mur glissa sur cinquante centimètres, libérant un espace suffisant pour le laisser passer.

- Tu es en retard, Draco !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ginny le fixait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et George.

- Je te signale que c'est ton mari qui était en retard.

- Avec toi, c'est toujours la faute d'Harry.

- Je suppose qu'il faut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, soupira-t-il tout en serrant la main que George lui tendait. On y va ?

Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard qui disait à quel point ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire leur coûtait. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit Ron. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et le couple Weasley prit la tête de leur petite troupe.

Malgré son accueil agressif, Ginny vint se mettre à son niveau.

- Comment va Mélindra ?

- Je trouve qu'elle prend tout ça plutôt bien... Si on oublie le fait que je ne puisse pas prononcer le nom de son père sans qu'elle ne donne l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir.

Ginny eut un sourire triste.

- Ça risque de remuer beaucoup de choses cette histoire.

- A qui le dis-tu...

Ils ne parlèrent plus le reste du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Chacun retrouva ses pensées et Draco n'avait pas besoin d'user de Légilimencie pour deviner les pensées qui se bousculaient sous les crânes.

- Papa !

Draco tourna la tête et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir Emily tandis qu'elle courait dans sa direction. Il lui sembla que sa fille cadette avait bien trop grandi depuis la rentrée...

- Tu m'as manqué papa... souffla Emily en se nichant contre lui.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de placer une parole que sa fille éclatait en sanglots.

Draco dut faire preuve d'un trésor de patience pour calmer Emily. Elle refusait de le lâcher et jamais encore il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Au bout d'un long moment, il réussit tout de même à la faire asseoir sur l'un des bancs de la Grande Salle. D'autorité, il attrapa le menton de l'adolescente pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Emily semblait si désespérée que Draco sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements sous l'effet conjugué de la peur et de la colère.

Peur de savoir sa fille de onze ans si triste.

Colère contre cette ombre qui lui volait son enfance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Emily ?

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille se remit à trembler et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

- Emi' ?

- Pourquoi sont-ils tous morts ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. De quoi...?

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils les tuent tous ?!

Il se sentit tout d'un coup bien désarmé. Il comprenait maintenant de quoi parlait Emily mais que pouvait-il répondre ? La Porte Noire avait eu recours à un sacrifice d'êtres humains. C'était la magie la plus monstrueuse qui soit et c'était bien la preuve que les démons qui vivaient là-bas n'avaient pas d'âme... La mort de tous ces gens était triste et particulièrement révoltante.

Mais cela avait été inévitable.

Le faire comprendre à Emilly n'allait pas être simple...

- Je ne sais pas, Emily... Les démons ont mis à exécution un plan qu'ils ont préparé durant des années. Ils veulent rouvrir le passage entre notre dimension et la leur. C'est tout ce qu'ils comptent pour eux. Nous n'avons rien pu faire et je regrette la mort de toutes ces personnes.

- Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

- Je sais.

- Leurs âmes hantent les veines magiques de la Terre. Je peux les _sentir._

Draco déglutit difficilement : l'empathie d'Emily ne finissait pas de s'amplifier avec les années.

Il se redressa et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

- Il ne faut pas que tu les laisses t'envahir Emily. Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher leur mort, mais nous allons faire en sorte que les démons fassent le moins de mal possible. Je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête sans sembler trop convaincue et Draco l'obligea à se lever. Il lui faudrait garder un œil sur Emily à l'avenir. Elle était jeune et sensible. Deux faits qui ne donnaient jamais rien de bon en temps de guerre.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de leur famille au bout de la table des Serdaigles et Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant une inconnue parmi ses enfants.

La jeune femme posa un regard scrutateur sur lui et en croisant ses yeux du même bleu que ceux de Mélindra, il comprit qu'elle ne lui était pas si inconnue que ça. Il eut la désagréable sensation de passer une sorte de test dont il ignorait la teneur exacte.

- Bonjour monsieur mon gendre, dit finalement Sarah avec un sourire en coin.

Tous notèrent qu'elle avait l'air satisfaite du choix de sa fille en matière de mari.

- Bonjour Madame Black.

Sarah grimaça en réponse à la formulation.

- Je n'en finis pas de vieillir ici... Mélindra est avec toi ?

Draco réalisa à quel point la situation était incongrue en réalisant _pour de vrai_ que sa belle-mère se tenait devant lui et qu'elle le tutoyait comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

- Non, Mélindra n'est pas venue... Mais elle finira bien par le faire, rajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrir.

- Nous verrons bien... Emily, petit cœur, viens par là, dit-elle en se levant. Tu as besoin d'un câlin de ta Mamily et je crois que ton père est venu dans un but précis.

- Cela concerne aussi Emily.

- Je n'en doute pas mais elle n'écoutera rien dans l'état où elle est. Je vais m'occuper d'elle pendant que tu grondes ces cinq là... A tout à l'heure.

Draco observa Sarah Black emmener Emily hors de la Grande Salle puis se tourna vers Aaron, Alyne, les deux S et Elzo. Aucun n'ouvrit la bouche et à la vue de leur regard buté, il devina qu'ils avaient une petite idée de ce qui les attendait.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion.

…

- Bien... dit Draco en détaillant ses enfants, assis face à lui dans une des salles de classes de Poudlard. Tous avaient croisés leurs bras sur leur poitrine, montrant clairement qu'ils ne voulaient pas discuter.

Comme à chaque fois que la situation lui échappait, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant vainement d'engager la conversation sans les braquer encore plus.

- Maman et toi ne voulaient pas qu'on se mêle de cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aaron d'une voix neutre.

- Exactement.

- Trop tard, dit Alyne avec dureté.

- Non jeune fille, pas _trop tard_. Je suis très fier que vous vouliez lutter, mais vous êtes trop jeunes. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui vous attend et...

- Aaron et moi sommes majeurs ! Souleva Alyne sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Peut-être, mais vous vivez encore dans la maison familiale et de ce fait, j'entends que vous continuez à m'écouter.

- Si c'est juste une question d'adresse, on peut très bien le quitter, le toit familiale !

- Et pour aller où, Alyne ? Tu es peut-être majeur, mais sans diplômes, tu ne trouveras pas de travail.

- Mais...

- Fin de la discussion, Alyne.

Sa fille aînée lui décocha un regard assassin et fit mine de se lever. Aaron l'en empêcha d'un geste et braqua ses yeux gris sur lui.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas aider. Nous avons effectué des recherches qui pourraient vous être utiles, nous avons commencé à travailler sur l'Harmonique des Lignées... Cette décision ne va pas dans l'intérêt de la guerre.

- Il n'est pas question d'une quelconque guerre mais de vous. Votre mère et moi sommes passés par les combats, et nous estimons à juste titre que notre famille a payé un tribu suffisamment lourd pour lutter contre la Magie Noire, quel que soit son visage. Il est hors de question que vous en fassiez de même. Notre décision vous paraît peut-être injuste...  
>- Elle ne nous paraît pas injuste, l'interrompit Sarah. Elle l'est.<p>

- Et en plus, elle est complètement stupide, surenchérit Syrielle.

Draco répondit à leur ton provoquant par un regard particulièrement noir.

- Notre décision vous paraît peut-être injuste, reprit-il, mais nous l'avons prise pour vous protéger.

- Non, vous l'avez prise pour _vous _protéger, souleva Alyne. Vous êtes terrorisés à l'idée que l'un de nous se fasse tuer !

Draco serra les dents pour accuser l'attaque, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de toucher le fond du problème.

- Exactement. Pour cette raison, et pour tout un tas d'autres que tu es visiblement trop jeune pour comprendre, vous resterez en dehors de tout ça. Plus de recherches, plus d'espionnages ou je ne sais quoi encore. Vous allez de nouveau accorder à vos études toute l'attention qu'elles méritent et si jamais j'apprends que vous avez désobéi, je laisserais votre mère vous mettre en sécurité sur les terres des Êtres de Lumière.

Draco dévisagea chacun de ses enfants pour être sûr que le message était passé : Elzo esquiva son regard mais son visage torturé en disait long sur son déchirement entre deux décisions : obéir ou non. Sarah et Syrielle affichaient, elles, la même expression butée, tandis qu'Aaron avait glissé son visage dans un masque inexpressif.

Alyne était livide de colère. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle se leva d'un bond en direction de la porte et il eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper par le bras pour la retenir... Avant de s'écarter vivement quand des flammes pourpres embrassèrent les poings de sa fille.

Elle braqua un regard terriblement sombre sur lui et Draco eut soudainement peur de la flamme dure qui brûlait en elle.

- Laisse-moi passer ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étrangement métallique.

- Certainement pas, je n'ai pas encore fini.

- Quoi ? Que vas-tu nous interdire ? De penser pas nous même ? De prendre nos propres décisions ? Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Cette guerre m'importe ! Le sort de ce monde me concerne ! Maman et toi, vous pouvez toujours tenter de nous protéger mais la vérité est là : les démons sont à nos portes, et ils ne seront d'aucune pitié ! Des tas de gens vont mourir et si je dois être de ceux-là, ce serra parce que je me suis battue !

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Alyne n'attendit pas qu'il retrouve sa voix et s'élança hors de la pièce sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Ses enfants n'étaient plus aussi impressionnables que lorsqu'ils étaient petits et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas fini de se disputer avec eux sur ce sujet. Il s'obligea à se redresser pour faire face à Aaron, Sarah, Syrielle et Elzo.

- Toute une organisation œuvre pour que cette guerre n'éclate pas. La meilleure façon de nous aider, c'est de rester en dehors de tout ça.

Sarah, Syrielle et Elzo soupirèrent de concert.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Aaron d'un ton froid.

- Presque... Gardez un œil sur Emily.

- C'est déjà fait, dit Sarah en se levant à son tour, imitée par ses frères et sœurs.

Elle passa devant lui sans le moindre regard, tout comme Syrielle et Aaron. Seul Elzo s'arrêta et Draco l'étreignit avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

- J'ai peur, papa... Souffla-t-il.

- Toi, un Gryffondor ? Imagine un peu dans quel état se trouve ton vieux Serpentard de père, répondit-il en écartant Elzo pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Le visage grave de son fils lui serra le cœur.

- Tout ne sera pas simple mais nous allons nous en sortir, d'accord ?

- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.

- Non, je le pense vraiment, Elzo.

Draco passa une main à travers les boucles blondes du jeune homme, s'attirant une exclamation outrée.

- Allez, suis-moi. Il faut que je retrouve ta grand-mère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle aussi va avoir le droit à sa leçon de morale, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- James et Lily aussi ?

- Évidemment.

Elzo eut un bref éclat de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Je parie que Cornedrue va faire l'exact contraire de ce que vous allez lui dire.

Draco ne le contredit pas, il pensait exactement la même chose.

- Les Potter sont vraiment tous détestables.

…

Sarah et Syrielle n'essayèrent pas de retenir Aaron quand il les laissa à un croisement. Après la petite tirade d'Alyne et sa sortie fracassante, elles savaient que leur grand frère voulait retrouver sa jumelle. Les deux S prirent d'un commun accord la direction du repère des Maraudeurs, certaines d'y trouver tous les autres.

En prenant pied sur les poutres poussiéreuses des greniers de Poudlard, la rumeur des conversations leur parvint à travers la fine porte de bois.

- _SILENCE !_

- Lily ? Murmura Syrielle avec un sourire en coin.

Sarah n'eut même pas besoin de répondre : la voix de la jeune femme était reconnaissable entre toutes.

Quand les jumelles entrèrent dans le repère, un calme relatif s'était enfin imposé. Lily Potter était debout sur une chaise tandis que la quasi totalité de leur petit clan lui faisait face. Tous arborait la même expression déterminée et l'on devinait des restes de colère dans leurs regards.

- Ils ne manquaient plus que vous... Dit Lily en les voyant. Où est le reste de la bande ?

- Perdu au combat, répondit Sarah. Pourquoi cette réunion ?  
>- Quoi, votre père ne vous a pas servi le même discours que nos parents ? S'étonna Regulus.<p>

Les deux S haussèrent le même sourcil.

- _Vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous battre,_ parodia Syrielle d'une voix grave. Les parents sont d'une hypocrisie qui frôle l'indécent.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- On est bien d'accord pour dire qu'on se fiche du savon qu'ils viennent de nous passer, non ? Demanda Sarah.  
>La réponse fut unanime.<p>

- Parfait. Potter, descend de cette chaise. Il faut qu'on organise l'offensive.

Lily dévisagea sa jeune cousine avec une pointe d'amusement avant d'éclater de rire.

Évidemment.

…

Draco entra dans le bureau de Neville à la suite de Sarah Potter. En reconnaissant la pièce où McGonagall l'avait si souvent emmené du temps de sa scolarité, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un léger malaise. Il détestait cet endroit et les dizaines de plantes qui s'entassaient le long des murs ne changeraient jamais ça.

Neville, Remus, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà là, en compagnie du couple Potter. Draco soupira en réalisant qu'il avait désormais trois reproductions presque identique du survivant.

Il n'était pas certain d'y survivre.  
>Fidèle à son habitude, il se plaça un peu en retrait, près de la cheminée, tandis que les cinq autres s'installaient en face des trois voyageurs temporels.<p>

Si Lily et Sarah semblaient curieuses d'entendre ce qu'on avait à leur dire, James avait l'air plutôt nerveux.

- Cornedrue, cesse donc de t'agiter comme ça, dit Remus, moqueur. On ne va pas te donner une retenue.

Le jeune homme se figea.

- J'espère bien parce que je n'ai rien fait !

A ses côtés, Lily secoua la tête d'un air désespéré alors que Sarah éclatait de rire.

- Quoi ?! C'est vrai !

Cette fois, personne ne pu retenir un sourire.

- Nous voulions discuter avec vous de certaines petites choses, commença Hermione.

James, Lily et Sarah redevinrent sérieux.

- Pour des raisons de sécurité, il serait préférable que vous ne sortiez pas de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous aviez besoin de notre aide ? S'étonna James. Je suis Auror, je pourrais vous être utile !

- Ce n'est pas de ce genre d'aide dont nous avons besoin, reprit Ginny après avoir fait signe à James de se calmer. Nous avons suffisamment de personnes près à se battre et aucun de vous trois ne doit mourir dans cette époque. C'est très important.

- Mais... tenta James.

Sa femme posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- C'est à cause de cette protection que j'ai offerte à Harry en me sacrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? Albus y a fait allusion plusieurs fois.

- Entre autre chose, oui, répondit Hermione. Il est primordial que Sarah et vous... mourriez de la main de Voldemort. Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences si jamais nous modifions le passé à ce point.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce et seul Remus s'enhardit à le briser à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard.

- De toute façon, vous serez plus utiles ici, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

La sorcière eut un sourire.

- Oui... Nous allons commencé les recherches sur l'Harmonique des Lignées dont nous ont parlé les enfants et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider.

James, Lily et Sarah se consultèrent du regard quelques secondes.

- On est loin d'être des spécialistes mais on ferra de notre mieux, dit finalement Sarah.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Neville. Au banquet de rentrée, je vous présenterais comme des étudiants étrangers qui viennent faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il va falloir que vous changiez légèrement votre apparence, surtout vous James, et que vous trouviez des noms d'empreints... Je n'ai pas envie que vous deveniez la nouvelle attraction du château.

Neville se leva, imité par Ron et Hermione. Seuls restèrent Remus et Ginny.

- Pourquoi ce regard méfiant sur moi ? Demanda James à leur attention.

- Je veux être sûre d'une chose, dit Ginny en se penchant vers lui.

- Je suis le père d'Harry, c'est cent pour cent certain, plaisanta-t-il pour masquer un léger malaise.

La flamme dans le regard de la femme face à lui commençait à l'inquiéter. Comme si elle cherchait à lui soutirer des confidences.

- Le grand Cornedrue a-t-il bien entendu quand on a précisé qu'il ne fallait pas _quitter le château ?_

- J'écoutais à ce moment-là.

- Très bien. Je peux donc m'en aller en étant convaincue que personne n'aura l'idée d'emprnter un des passages secrets qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard ?

James déglutit.

- Évidemment.

- M'en voilà ravie.

Elle lui tendit une main et James la serra mécaniquement, certain de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

- Au revoir Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en se levant. A bientôt peut-être. Madame Potter, salua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Passez le bonjour à Harry, souffla Lily.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

La pièce se vida lentement et à la fin, seuls restèrent James, Remus, Lily et Sarah.

- Et Sirius ? Demanda Sarah. Il va revenir au château lui aussi ?

Remus eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant le visage plein d'espoir de la jeune femme.

- Non, il...  
>- Mais ils ont dit qu'on ne devait pas quitter Poudlard pour notre sécurité !<p>

- Sirius, c'est différent... On a pas retrouvé son corps quand il est décédé et...

- Et ça l'arrange bien, pas vrai ?! L'interrompit-elle, des larmes dans la voix. Il préfère se terrer chez toi plutôt que de venir ici et de risquer de nous croiser. De risquer de _me_ croiser.

- Sarah... tenta Remus alors qu'elle se levait comme une furie.

La porte claqua sans qu'elle n'ait répondu.

Lily soupira et se leva à son tour.

- Je vais la voir.

James la suivit d'un regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Sarah n'a pas tout à fait tord... Il nous fait quoi Patmol ?

- Une dépression.

James écarquilla les yeux de surprise et le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Quoi ? Lunard, on parle de Sirius là !

- Oui, mais pas du même. Il a énormément souffert, James. Il ne veut pas le reconnaître bien sûr, encore moins demander de l'aide.

James se prit le visage dans les mains, redevenant sérieux. Depuis son arrivée, il avait fait de son mieux pour occulter le côté dramatique de sa situation, se raccrochant à ce masque de grand gamin qui lui allait si bien.

Mais il n'était plus ce gamin. Depuis longtemps. Poudlard était derrière lui. Il avait mûri, il s'était marié, était devenu Auror et s'était enrôlé dans la cause de Dumbledore... Puis il était devenu père et savoir qu'un être aussi fragile qu'Harry dépendait de lui avait achevé de lui mettre du plomb dans le crâne.

Et aujourd'hui, il fallait assumer ses responsabilités.

Faire face à la peine de Lily qui n'acceptait pas ce qui était arrivé à leur fils, faire face au désespoir grandissant de Sarah, à la Porte Noire.

Et maintenant, la dépression de Sirius.

- Il ne veut toujours pas me voir, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Non... Il dit que c'est trop tôt.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je vais le laisser tranquille. Mais tu me le secoues un peu Lunard !

Remus eut un faible sourire :

- J'y travaille, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Mais au fond, il savait bien que le chemin serait encore long pour Sirius Black.

…

Aaron s'immobilisa au milieu d'un couloir et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Il se concentra sur le lien qui l'unissait encore à Alyne et finit par sentir sa présence. Il pesta en silence : quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait pu la retrouver en dormant !

Le grattements d'une mine de crayon sur du papier lui parvint alors qu'il hésitait entre deux couloirs et il prit à gauche. Alyne était assise sur le large muret qui scindait les fenêtres du château. Son carnet à dessins sur les genoux, elle semblait crayonner avec acharnement et Aaron respira un peu plus librement. Si sa jumelle retournait au dessin, c'est que ça n'allait pas si mal.

- Tu es calmée ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle sursauta avec un temps de retard, referma son carnet, glissa son crayon sur son oreille avant de braquer son attention sur lui.

- Plaît-il ?

- Je te demandais si tu étais calmée.

Elle secoua la tête, un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je me suis énervée pour la forme. C'est mon rôle, non ? L'éternelle rebelle de la famille qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche...

Elle mentait. Bien en plus. Mais pas assez bien pour le tromper, lui.

- Il me semblait que c'était plutôt les plates bandes de William mais ça ne fait rien... Dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais ?

- Des gribouillis. Pourquoi tu es là ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te parler ?

- En général non, mais on sait tous les deux que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, assortit d'un sourire charmant qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Quand avait-il louper un épisode exactement ? Alyne faisait la tête depuis des mois et il avait dû la voir de bonne humeur deux ou trois fois depuis Halloween. Et encore, il disait bonne humeur pour être optimiste.

- Alors ?

Il prit une inspiration.

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit à papa, tout à l'heure ?

- Sur le fait que je vais me battre ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûr. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser faire, si ? On va leur mettre la raclée du siècle et ils nous supplieront de refermer cette fichue porte derrière eux.

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle avait beau afficher un air décidé et un sourire provoquant, faire comme si elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, le mensonge suintait de chacun de ses pores.

Plus que tout, Aaron réalisa qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose quand elle rompit leur petit duel visuel.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, passa des mains tremblantes sur son visage avant de carrer les épaules.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, Alyne, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

Elle se tendit et un voile sombre obscurcit sa vision l'espace de quelques secondes.

Quand il pu voir à nouveau, sa jumelle avait pivoté vers lui. Aaron se sentit paniquer. Vraiment paniquer. Dans la semi-obscurité du couloir, sa sœur lui fit l'effet d'une morte vivante. Les ombres soulignaient ses traits de plus en plus émaciés, le bleu de son regard était vitreux tant il semblait hanté. Elle lui parut sur le point de se disloquer en milles morceaux d'un moment à l'autre.

La peur remplaça bientôt la panique et Aaron se demanderait toujours où il avait trouvé la force pour descendre à son tour du bord de la fenêtre et d'où lui était venue l'énergie qui lui avait permis de franchir le gouffre qu'Alyne creusait entre eux.

Il la serra dans ses bras à lui briser les os. Elle tenta de se dégager avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Votre verdict ? Bien, bof, très bien, super nul ?<p>

**Petites questions **La discussion Mél/Harry vous a plus ? La rencontre Draco/Sarah aussi ? A votre avis, quels mauvais coups les jeunes préparent-ils ? Enfin, Alyne... Des idées ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Les reviews sont les seuls retour que j'obtiens sur cette histoire. Je sais que je ne poste pas souvent (mais vous pouvez me reconnaître que j'ai le mérite d'être ponctuelle :p). Enfin, j'accepte les critiques (fondées, on s'entend ^^) et je réponds toujours !

Au fait, la **Shipping War** fait rage sur le net (vous savez, cette histoire de JK Rowling attestant qu'elle aurait finalement mettre Hermione et Harry ensemble...). Bon, je ne réagis pas aujourd'hui parce que j'attends de lire l'article (et que, d'aussi loin que je suis concernée, JK Rowling a le droit de porter toutes les critiques qu'elle veut sur son œuvre. Après tout, c'est elle l'auteur et Harry Potter est son bébé...)... Mais et vous ?

On se dit à dans un mois (enfin, à peu près. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être rentrée pour pouvoir poster, vacances sans internet oblige).

Portez-vous bien !

Orlane Sayan, scribouilleuse.

_Mis en ligne le 02/02/2014_


	40. A l'Ombre des Choix

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR :<strong>

Emilia :

_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que toute la saga Mélindra Black t'ait plu !_

_Pour ce qui est de l'actrice qui collerait bien à Mélindra, je peux te proposer Kaya Scodelario (une lectrice me l'avait signalée, même si à mon sens, Mél' a le nez plus droit et les lèvres un peu plus fines). Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de physionomiste, et je n'ai donc pas d'actrice fétiche pour le « rôle » de Mélindra..._

_J'espère que tu continueras à aimer !_

MAHA1959 :

_Hey Miss ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu continues à suivre ! _

_Tu connais Mélindra, non ? Sa relation avec son père est pour le moins compliquée ! Même si je t'accorde qu'elle n'aura sans doute pas le choix ^^_

_Je te laissa avec la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ? Les vacances se terminent ou commencent seulement ?_

_Pour ma part, elles se terminent, et elles ont été plutôt bonnes. Bon, je n'ai pas écris (parce que pendant les vacances de Février, je n'écris pas ^^) mais je n'ai pas chômé pour autant. Le chapitre 65 avance petit à petit, et je vais m'obliger à enchaîner. On se rapproche de la dernière ligne droite (et j'en suis soulagée ^^)_

_A part ça, nouveau chapitre. Bon, ce n'est pas mon préféré. On est dans de la transition point de vue des adultes, mais il fallait y passer ! Promis, les prochains se déroulerons quasiment exclusivement à Poudlard. _

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

**Chapitre 40**

Tao se frotta les mains vivement, vaine tentative pour se réchauffer, et continua à surveiller les environs avec la plus grande attention. La neige était tombée en abondance ces derniers jours et la région de la Porte Noire s'était parée d'un manteau blanc immaculé.

Enfin, presque immaculée.

La Tueuse n'était pas sans savoir qu'il y avait plus de soldats au kilomètre carré que n'importe où ailleurs sur le globe et que la majorité de ses sœurs quadrillait le secteur avec leur efficacité habituelle.

Tous traquaient un ennemi invisible pour le moment et Tao se demandait sans cesse pourquoi la Porte Noire ne se décidait pas. Certes, ils avaient encerclé le périmètre mais les démons étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Un passage en force était largement envisageable.

Non, ce devait être autre chose...

Seulement, comment prévoir l'avancée d'un ennemi que l'on ne connaissait pas ?

- Tao ! Buffy veut te voir !

Elle reconnut la voix d'Arya, la jeune Tueuse qu'elle formait depuis moins d'un an.

- J'y vais dans ce cas. Prend ma place, j'enverrais quelqu'un te rejoindre.

- Je peux surveiller les environs seule ! S'indigna l'adolescente.

- Certainement. Mais tu es encore loin de pouvoir affronter n'importe quel ennemi.

La jeune fille souffla fortement mais se contint de répondre. Tao se détourna sans un regard de plus : il était peu probable que sa filleule se fasse attaquer durant son absence, même si son poste de garde se trouvait si près de l'entrée d'un tunnel.

Le camp des Tueuses se situait à plus de cinq kilomètres, une distance nécessaire pour permettre un déploiement suffisamment large en cas de problème. Tao ne mit pourtant pas un quart d'heure à le rejoindre. Elle était une Tueuse, courir vite et longtemps était naturel. Courir vite, longtemps, et sans laisser de trace dans la neige, une seconde nature.

Leur mère, la Terre, veillait sur ses filles. Depuis la nuit des temps.

Tao eut la surprise de trouver non seulement Buffy, mais également Faith, Ziba, Willow et Mélindra. Toutes se tenaient sous la tente principale où Andrew, le référant des Tueuses Italiennes, avait installé un bastion d'ordinateurs tous plus performants les uns que les autres.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Les satellites européens qui surveillent la région ont repéré des démons quittant les lieux cette nuit, répondit Buffy.

- Vraiment ? Nous n'avons rien vu pourtant.

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai appelée. On soupçonne que ce ne soient pas des démons ordinaires...

Elle fit un signe à Andrew et une vidéo se lança sur l'un des écrans.

Tao plissa les yeux pour tenter de reconnaître les formes que les caméras infra-rouges avaient surprises. On aurait dit d'étranges oiseaux, beaucoup plus imposants que le plus imposant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle en dénombra neuf différents avant qu'un changement d'angle face apparaître un autre détail : les créatures portaient une silhouette humaine sur leur dos.

- Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient faire partis des démons les plus dangereux ? Remarqua-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'écran.

- Possible, dit Mélindra. Je crois savoir quelle est la créature qu'ils montent... Elles ne sont pas vraiment engageantes à elles seules et posséder de telles montures est à coup sûr un signe d'importance.

- Nous saurons bientôt à quoi elles ressemblent de toute façon... D'autres images ne vont pas tarder à nous parvenir, compléta Andrew. La seule chose qui compte est de comprendre pourquoi ces démons sont partis et où ils sont partis.

Tao se détourna finalement et fit face à ses sœurs : chacune d'entre elle avait le même visage fermé, reflet de sa propre expression. D'un geste du pouce, elle désigna la vidéo qui tournait à nouveau sur l'écran :

- Pour moi, on a à faire à une toute autre histoire. Leur façon de voler est parfaitement organisée... Ils utilisent des schémas prédéfinis... On dirait des soldats en mission.

Buffy, Faith et Ziba acquiescèrent.

- Je voulais ton avis avant de confirmer mes doutes, dit Buffy après un moment de silence. Le Général qui m'a donné l'enregistrement m'a dit la même chose.

- Il va falloir les retrouver, et rapidement... Quoique soit leur mission, elle ne doit pas être dans notre intérêt, ajouta Ziba.

Personne n'eut besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait raison même si elle avait tu l'essentiel : si les démons qui montaient les créatures étaient aussi puissants que ce qu'ils imaginaient, les retrouver serait loin d'être aussi simple.

…

Toutes les places autour de la grande table qui trônait dans la salle à manger du Manoir Malefoy étaient presque occupées.

_La réunion ne tarderait plus à commencer_, songea Ron alors qu'il saluait Buffy d'un signe de tête. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle prenait place près de Faith Lehane et Leah Mahone : la Tueuse arborait un visage impassible, reflet parfait de son sang froid à toute épreuve. Elle avait vu tant d'Apocalypse depuis qu'elle avait été activée qu'il lui en fallait désormais beaucoup pour céder à la panique. C'était loin d'être le cas pour ses deux sœurs : leur tension était presque palpable.

A ses côtés, Ginny attrapa sa main et il la serra fort en retour. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il avait pris les rênes alors qu'Harry et Mélindra étaient hors concours, rattrapés comme ils l'étaient pas leur passé.

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré du terme.

Il songea à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt et tenta pour la énième fois de digérer la réalité. _Ils avaient ramené des morts à la vie._

Ce n'était pas exactement cela bien sûr -on ne pouvait pas ramener des morts à la vie- mais les conséquences étaient les mêmes. Quatre personnes qui étaient décédées plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tôt étaient de retour et cela ne manquait pas de perturber les vivants. Lui y comprit.

L'arrivée de Tyler Poniewozik le ramena à la réalité et il se leva, à l'image de Ginny, de Willow et de Chris Halliwell.

- Comme vous le savez tous, la Porte Noire a été rouverte, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Autour de lui, les visages se fermèrent. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient perdu un proche dans le grand sacrifice.

- Seulement, il semblerait que l'on se soit trompé lorsque nous avions imaginé qu'ils attaqueraient aussitôt débarqués dans notre dimension. Quelle que soit la raison qui les pousse à attendre, elle ne peut rien présager de bon et il va falloir nous réorganiser en conséquence. Chacun d'entre vous représente un bastion de résistance : il est grand temps de coordonner nos idées.

Dans l'assemblée, une main se leva et Ron reconnu sans mal Chi Dialo, sûrement le sorcier Acathlant le plus respecté d'Afrique. Il lui fit signe de parler.

- Avant que l'on continue, j'aimerais avoir une réponse honnête à une question : quel sort avez-vous lancé à Poudlard la nuit du sacrifice ?

Ron se figea, surpris, comment ?

- Je suis un sorcier. Et je suis vieux. Deux bonnes raisons qui expliquent que j'ai réussi à sentir votre magie Blanche depuis l'Afrique, et ce malgré la magie Noire qui a saturé les veines de la Terre cette nuit-là. Alors ?

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, comme à son habitude, mais en parlant devant tant de personnes, Chi Dialo savait qu'il obtiendrait sa réponse. Une autre issue les discréditerait devant les autres résistants et personne ne pouvait se permettre de déclencher des guerres intestines dans leur propre camp.

- Nos enfants ont eu vent de la menace de la Porte Noire, répondit Ginny à sa place. Sans nous consulter, ils ont fait des recherches depuis Poudlard et ont remonté une piste aussi hasardeuse que prometteuse.

Depuis l'intervention de Chi Dialo, l'assemblée était parfaitement attentive. Les paroles de Ginny réussirent toutefois rendre leur concentration plus dense encore.

- Ils ont découvert que la Porte des Dieux était toujours ouverte et qu'elle était accessible depuis Olympie. D'après eux, les Dieux sont les seuls êtres capables de refermer la Porte Noire et...

Ginny fût coupée par une explosion de cris de surprise avant que chacun de se mette à l'interpeller à tout va. Des dizaines d_'impossible, _de _c'est de la folie, _ou encore de _aucune chance, _raisonnèrent longtemps dans la grande salle à manger du manoir Malefoy. Dans toute l'agitation, Ron remarqua que seul Poniewozik et Buffy étaient restés parfaitement calmes et silencieux. Si le comportement de la Tueuse s'expliquait par le simple fait qu'elle était déjà au courant, celui du moldu était pour le moins déroutant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il laissa échapper un rugissement qui calma tout le monde.

- Vous allez la fermer oui ! La demoiselle aimerait terminer son explication et j'aimerais l'entendre.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que... commença Leah Mahone.

- Ce que je crois n'a rien à voir là-dedans, gamine. Laisse causer la sorcière, on discutera après.

- Mais...

- _Après_, j'ai dit, Mahone.

Et il y avait une telle menace implicite dans la voix de Poniewozik que la Tueuse, pourtant réputée pour ses coups de sang, resta coite.

- On t'écoute Weasley.

- Merci Tyler, dit Ginny avec un sourire amusé. Je disais donc que nous comptions aller demander de l'aide aux Dieux et pour cela, nous devrons retourner en Olympie. C'est là que le sort que nous avons lancé intervient mais nous aurons tout le temps de vous expliquer de quoi il retourne quand les choses se préciseront. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que d'une idée un peu brumeuse et nous n'avons aucune certitude quant à savoir si cela fonctionnera ou pas.

Chi Dialo leva à nouveau la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que les Dieux nous aideront ?

Ginny échangea un regard avec lui avant de répondre, volontairement provocante.

- J'aimerais bien qu'ils chipotent... Juste pour voir les de Olympie se fâcher.

Un silence étonné plana au-dessus de l'assemblée l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

- Nous disions donc qu'il fallait se réorganiser je crois, reprit Ron. J'attends vos propositions.

...

Hermione transplana dans une ruelle déserte, non loin de Downing Street, et prit sans plus tarder le chemin qui menait à la maison du Premier Ministre britannique. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir effectué ce trajet au moins une centaine de fois ces derniers mois et savoir qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière fois n'enlevait rien à sa lassitude.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les intrigues politiques et elle se savait être l'une des seules membres du Ministère Magique à avoir gagné son poste par la valeur, et non par les magouilles. Seulement, depuis que Craven s'était mis en tête de l'affronter plus ou moins directement à cause de leur désaccord sur la Porte Noire, elle s'était compromis au jeu des bassesses et des combines pour déstabiliser son adversaire.

Qu'elle combatte pour la bonne cause ne rendait pas la chose plus aisée. Au contraire...

Hermione passa le cordon de sécurité sans problèmes et fût même escortée jusqu'à la fameuse porte noire ornée d'un 10 brillant. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, comme à chaque fois, avant même qu'elle ne frappe.

- Bonjour Madame Weasley. Monsieur le Premier Ministre vous attend dans son bureau.

Elle remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête et le suivit en silence, ses pensées déjà tournées vers ce qu'elle allait annoncer à Butcher.

Le Premier Ministre Moldu était penché au-dessus de sa table de travail et semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un document hautement important.

- Prenez un siège je vous en prie, Hermione, dit-il en relevant la tête. Je suis à vous dans une minute.

Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il range le dossier estampillé du symbole de l'Union Européenne.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? La Porte Noire montre des signes avant coureur ?

- Non... La situation n'a pas bougé d'un iota et si nous ignorons toujours pourquoi, il n'en reste pas moins certain que leur sort a réussi. Je suis ici pour une toute autre raison.

- Je vous écoute.  
>- Nous avons peut-être découvert un moyen de lutter efficacement contre la Porte Noire... A vrai dire, si la piste tient toutes ses promesses, il se pourrait même que nous réussissions à la refermer et...<p>

Le visage de Butcher s'éclaira, éclipsant par la-même ses cernes et son teint blanc.

- C'est une nouvelle formidable ! A vrai dire, c'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis des semaines ! Quand allez-vous lancer les opérations ?

- Je l'ignore. Il ne s'agit encore que d'une théorie qui risque de prendre du temps à se mettre en place. Et c'est à ce propos qu'il fallait que je vous vois.

Butcher fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

- Draco Black-Malefoy va prendre la relève dès demain. J'ai présenté ma lettre de démission à Craven ce matin et il l'a acceptée.

Il la fixa durant une longue minute et Hermione s'agita, mal à l'aise... Sa décision était surprenante, elle en convenait et elle s'était longuement interrogée avant de se résigner à la prendre. Cependant, la guerre qu'elle menait contre Craven était de plus en plus stérile et on avait besoin d'elle pour quelque chose de plus essentiel. Ginny, Ron, Draco et elle s'étaient tout de suite accordés sur un point : l'Harmonique des Lignées était sûrement leur seule chance et il fallait concentrer leurs efforts là-dessus en priorité.

Comme souvent, elle se joindrait aux recherches... Et pour ne rien se cacher, elle avait hâte de faire enfin quelque chose d'utile.

- Pourquoi ce revirement ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Nous devons mettre au point un sortilège très complexe et je ne pourrais plus me consacrer à autre chose. Vous connaissez Draco : la transition se fera sans problème... D'autant qu'il a énormément de contacts, et pas seulement au Royaume-Uni.

- Je sais cela... Mais je dois vous avouer que c'est des plus inattendus... Je pensais que vous iriez jusqu'au bout.

- Jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui, jusqu'à obtenir la place de Craven. Vous à la tête du Ministère, les sorciers s'engageaient à nos côtés et...

- Il n'a jamais été question que je prenne la place de Craven, l'interrompit-elle un peu sèchement. Je voulais lui ouvrir les yeux mais certainement pas son poste : je suis bien trop à ma place au département de la Justice Magique.

- Je...

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

- Craven finira par se ranger à nos côtés... Avec d'autant plus d'énergie qu'il faudra qu'il se rachète un nom. En attendant, la résistance sorcière est prête à tout.

Butcher s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa chaise et passa une main sur son visage.

- Vous semblez décidée.

- Comme rarement je l'ai été, répondit-elle en se levant. Je vous tiendrai au courant si jamais nous trouvons quelque chose.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce sans se retourner. Quand la porte se fût refermée sans bruit, il eut l'impression que le poids sur ses épaules était encore plus dur à porter qu'auparavant.

…

Lucy Webley descendit du bus et grogna lorsque la pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur elle. Elle ne prit pas le temps de sortir son parapluie: le vent soufflait à faire décoller les montagnes et elle n'avait pas envie de lutter contre les violentes bourrasques.

Elle se contenta d'accélérer le pas. La pluie avait cet avantage de décourager les promeneurs. S'il s'avérait qu'elle était suivie -ce dont elle doutait fort- elle s'en apercevrait beaucoup plus facilement.

Elle s'engagea sur les docks, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules et fit plusieurs détours avant de finalement prendre le chemin qui la conduirait sur le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Tyler. Il avait reprit les bonnes habitudes et organisait les réunions dans des lieux à chaque fois différents, dont il ne communiquait l'adresse qu'au dernier moment.

Pourtant, la situation n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'il y avait vingt ans, où les Mangemorts traquaient les résistants moldus et où la source du mal se trouvait sur leurs terres. Non, cette fois-ci, ils étaient relativement en sécurité sur leur île coupée du reste du continent.

Enfin pour le moment.  
>Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine alors que sa mémoire remontait le fil des derniers mois en accéléré, avant de s'arrêter sur le moment où tout avait basculé.<p>

Un matin semblable à tant d'autres, la sonnerie du téléphone et la voix grave de Tyler.

-_ Allo ma chérie? C'est Dady Tango! Quel temps fait-il chez toi? Ici le ciel est sombre et l'orage menace. Ta mère est inquiète._

_Lucy avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de s'asseoir alors que la phrase de code de leur brigade de résistance la ramenait brusquement plus de vingt ans en arrière._

_- Il fait beau et le soleil brille, Dady Tango, avait-elle répondu, d'une voix automatique._

_- C'est la merde ici Gocker. La très grosse merde._

Depuis ce jour-là, les mauvaises nouvelles s'étaient succédées. La Porte Noire, le village français anéanti, les disparitions récurrentes de moldus dont on ne retrouvait jamais les corps, pour finir par le sacrifice de la nuit de la nouvelle année. Lucy était moldue et avait toute la peine du monde à imaginer ce que pouvait provoquer la mort de toutes ces personnes pour un même sortilège. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'était que plus de sept milles personnes avaient été tuées de sang froid.

Cela c'était ajouté à la longue liste des raisons qui l'avaient décidée à reprendre les armes aux côtés de Tyler.

Elle tourna finalement dans une petite ruelle étroite coincée entre deux tours récemment construites.

Elle vérifia les coordonnées indiquées par son GPS, fit encore trois pas et découvrit une bouche d'égout.

- Tyler, tu vas me le payer ce coup-ci, grogna-t-elle tout en glissant ses doigts dans les trous de la plaque qui bouchait l'entrée.

Comme prévu, elle avait été décelée et elle la décala sur le bitume en ahanant.

Même les Tueuses n'étaient pas aussi paranos que Tyler. Et pourtant, elles avaient de quoi l'être.

Quand elle eut dégagé un espace suffisamment grand, elle attrapa l'échelle.

Remettre la plaque en place lui prit encore plus de temps depuis l'intérieur.

_Au moins, je n'ai plus froid_, songea-t-elle avec humeur lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol des sous-terrains.

L'odeur était infecte.

Elle prit le conduit de gauche et ne fût même pas surprise de croiser Tyler à l'embranchement suivant.

Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser mais le visage qu'il tourna vers elle était si sombre, que son coeur rata quelques battements.

Tyler ne faisait cette tête là uniquement lorsque quelque chose de grave était advenu.

- Salut Gocker.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux cherchant une réponse dans ceux de son chef de brigade.

- Plus tard, grogna-t-il. Va rejoindre les autres: première à droite, troisième à gauche. La bouche s'ouvre dans les sous-sols d'une usine désaffectée.

Elle s'exécuta en silence.

…

Lucy salua la dizaine de personnes qui étaient déjà présentes. Elle en reconnu deux, avec qui elle s'était battue durant la dernière guerre magique, mais les autres visages lui étaient inconnus. Tyler aimait à ne jamais regrouper les mêmes personnes lors de ses réunions clandestines. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils restent dans un certain anonymat. Lucy se souvenait encore du masque qu'il les obligeait à porter, lors de leurs réunions clandestines.

Cette précaution n'était pas encore revenue au goût du jour mais elle avait la fine intuition que cela ne tarderait plus.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait d'ancien compagnons d'armes, elle s'obligea à réciter le nom de tous ceux qui étaient tombés lors de leur lutte contre Voldemort. La liste était malheureusement longue et elle était loin de l'avoir achevée quand Tyler émergea, suivit de Karon Ils prirent place sur l'un des bidons rouillés qui feraient offices de sièges pour ce soir.

- Bon, je vous ai réuni pour faire le point. Ca fait cinq foutus jours que la Porte Noire s'est soit-disant rouverte et toujours rien du côté des monstres. Alors il va falloir qu'on se remobilise, parce que, visiblement, on a parié sur le mauvais cheval.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lucy, légèrement perdue. Si ça se trouve, leur sortilège a foiré.

- Non. Les Magiques ont pas trop d'explications sur pas mal de chose mais ils sont sûrs que le sortilège a fonctionné. Quand je dis qu'on s'est trompé, c'était pour nos prévisions de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite... C'est le calme plat en Grèce.

- Ca sent le gaz, renchérit Steel avec une mine sombre.

Lucy hocha la tête pour soutenir les propos de l'homme. Elle avait passé de longues années au front, dans des régions du globe où la guerre se traduisait bien souvent par des attentats lâches... Une situation trop calme se terminait toujours pas un déchaînement de violence sans commune mesure.

- Vous pensez qu'ils rassemblent leur force avant de frapper ? Demanda Gerritsen, une femme de cinquante-cinq ans environ, qui avait dirigé l'une des brigades les plus acharnées durant la dernière guerre.

Tyler grogna tout en passant une main sur son crâne lisse.

- Moi, c'est mon avis. Faute de mieux, je préfère m'attendre au pire.

Des murmurent s'élevèrent et les commentaires se transformèrent vite en un débat, comme souvent. Lucy prit bientôt le partis de Tyler, Gerristen et Steel. Pas de gaîté de cœur mais elle n'était pas venue ici pour se voiler la face.

- Les démons sont sur le coup depuis cinquante ans, remarqua-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'était juste pour visiter nos souterrains !

Son argument sembla faire mouche et les esprits se calmèrent.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Interrogea Karron.

- C'est la question que j'ai posé aux Magiques lors de la réunion... Ils n'ont pas su me répondre... Personne ne sait quand vous attaquer les démons, ni où. Ca serra juste sanglant.

- Alors il faut que l'on continu à organiser notre réseaux, proposa Gerristen. Il faut recruter plus. Les former. Quand les démons vont se pointer, il faut que nous puissions être mobiles...

- Pour le moment, une heure de route sépare chaque point de ralliement.

Lucy secoua la tête... Depuis qu'ils étaient au courant pour la Porte Noire, leur vieille organisation s'était remise en place : des groupes de cinq résistants possédaient une base que chacun pouvait rejoindre en moins de cinq minutes, dans des lieux stratégiques, prêts à toute éventualité. Lors de la dernière guerre, cette méthode avait porté ses fruits. A la moindre alerte, ils pouvaient faire en sorte de sécuriser les lieux avant l'arrivée de renfort. Lucy savait que des centaines de vies avaient ainsi été sauvées, surtout au fur et à mesure que les postes de gardes s'étaient multipliés...

Seulement, ils étaient moins nombreux qu'avant, et comme les politiques ne voulaient pas révéler la situation tout de go, il leur était difficile de grossir leurs rangs...

- C'est beaucoup trop, commenta Steel.

- Je sais, grogna Tyler. Mais j'ai donné ma parole à Malefoy. Je tiendrai ma langue et je ne déclencherai pas de mouvements de paniques...

- Les gens commencent à se douter de quelque chose, dit Blakeley, une femme de l'âge de Lucy. Butcher joue finement, bien sûr, mais il fait en sorte que la population se fasse à l'idée avant de lâcher la nouvelle.

Tous approuvèrent : les médias faisaient de plus en plus états de climats tendus chez les communautés magiques et des informations concernant les raisons du déploiement militaire en Grèce s'échappaient de temps à autre.

- Y-a-t-il des endroits où les démons seraient plus susceptibles de sortir ? Lança Gerritsen. Comme des issues ?

Tyler gratta sa barbe naissante d'un air pensif.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il me semble que j'ai entendu parlé de trucs dans ce goût-là...

- C'est là qu'il faut creuser dans ce cas, affirma-t-elle avec son sang froid habituel. Il faut se renseigner et si sorties il y a, on va les trouver, les surveiller, les détruire si l'on peut.

- Moi, ça me va comme idée, dit Lucy. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus de toute façon?

Tyler fit ainsi le tour de l'assemblée. Même si les réponses manquaient encore d'enthousiasme, ils savaient tous qu'ils avaient besoin de se donner un but. Et de donner un but à leur réseaux.

Ne pas rester immobiles: il n'y avait rien de pire.

…

Colerr Körpratz embrassa les environs de son Regard Blanc : les couleurs s'estompèrent alors, découvrant un entrelacement qui luisait doucement. Les veines de la Terre étaient telles que son Maître les lui avait toujours décrites.

Ecœurantes tant elles étaient pures, chargées comme elles étaient de Magie Blanche.

Un éclair sombre attira son attention et la grimace qui retroussait ses lèvres se changea en sourire torve.

Elles n'étaient plus toutes à fait pures finalement.

Après un dernier tour d'horizon, il leva son sortilège et sa vue redevint normale. Sa horde et lui se tenaient au sommet d'une aiguille rocheuse qui leur offrait un parfait point d'observation sur la région du Mont Olympe. Plus bas, la vallée grouillait d'humains et de filles de la Terre, d'Acathlants et de sorciers. Quelques Elémentaires également et une poignée d'Etres de Lumière. Pourtant, ils n'avaient eu aucune difficultés à passer leur surveillance, protégés par les pouvoirs des Enlils, leurs montures ailées.

Un énorme objet passa au-dessus d'eux en vrombissant et il s'en fallut de longtemps avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nuit. Colerr Körpratz se demanda à nouveau comment cet objet de métal faisait pour voler sans magie. Jamais son Maître n'avait évoqué de telles choses...

Il haussa ses larges épaules : la compréhension viendrait plus tard, ils avaient autre chose de bien plus important à faire.

Une mission à accomplir.

- Aucun ne se trouve parmi eux, lui annonça Burcritt, la seule femelle qui les accompagnait, en revenant de sa reconnaissance.

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances, demanda-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait. Il se serait bien passé de jouer les nourrices avec elle mais le Maître s'était montré inflexible sur ce point. Ils avaient besoin des talents de Burcritt pour réussir.

- Certaine. Les de Olympie puent. On ne peut pas les louper...

Sans plus chercher à discuter, il enfourcha sa monture. Ses huit miliciens l'imitèrent et ils décollèrent sans un bruit. Se fiant à un instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trahis, Colerr choisit de partir

vers l'Ouest.

Qu'importe le temps qu'ils mettraient à mener à bien leur tâche, la Porte Noire n'était pas pressée.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Votre avis ? Vous reviendrez pour le prochain épisode ou, définitivement, je vous ai perdu ?<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Haut les cœurs, c'est pour la bonne cause ! (Ce mois-ci, vous sponsorisez Les Enfants de Lillendrine. Mérlin en est témoin, c'est une excellente cause ^^)_

_Allez, à dans un mois !_

_Orlane Sayan, Scribouilleuse._


	41. Alliance

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR :**

MAHA1959 :

_Hey Miss ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, on dirait bien que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Bien vu pour les quatre prétendantes au titre. Il en manque encore... Tu seras bientôt fixée, promis !;)_

_J'espère que la suite continueras à te plaire !_

_Bonne lecture._

Tryphon21 :

_Hello ! Contente de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour les neuf, ça aurait pu mais non (un triple cross-over est déjà bien assez difficile à gérer comme ça ^^). Et oui, un petite rebondissement (je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu). J'espère que tu aimerais la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture et merci pour ta fidélité! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Oui, je sais, je poste en retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix : j'étais en concours (bonne excuse, non?)._

_Mais me revoilà quand même avec un nouveau chapitre. Au programme : la rentrée des vacances de Noël, quelques cours, James, Alyne... Ah et puis cette charmante Twyla Zabini! J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Pour ce qui en est de mon avancement, rassurez-vous, je garde le cap... Même si c'est diaboliquement compliqué. Pour la petite info, je dépasserais les 70 chapitres (et j'espère m'en tenir à cette dizaine-ci)._

_Voili voilou !_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41<strong>

Les jours de vacances qui séparaient les élèves de Poudlard de la rentrée passèrent anormalement vite, comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement décidé d'appuyer sur la touche avance rapide de la grande horloge de l'univers.

Du moins, ce fût l'impression qu'eut James lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Andrew et Jessi dans le dortoir des septièmes années la veille de la rentrée, son sac de cours dans une main et un uniforme fraîchement repassé dans l'autre.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances les gars ? Demanda Andrew en s'installant confortablement dans son lit.

James échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Regulus.

- Pour le moins étonnantes, répondit le jeune Rogue, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

James approuva d'un signe de tête.

Alors que Poudlard se préparait à reprendre un rythme normal, ponctué par les repas et les cours quotidiens, le Club des Six s'étaient vu attribués le rôle de gardes Voyageurs temporels en leur qualité d'aînés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien trouvé à redire à cela et, Alyne exceptée, ils s'étaient même pris au jeu des questions alors que la curiosité de Cornedrue, Lily et Sarah était insatiable. Si, au départ, ils avaient pensé ne pas tout dévoiler, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que cela était impossible... Et pour le moins sans conséquences graves. Cornedrue, Lily et Sarah étaient voués à mourir dès qu'ils retourneraient dans leur époque et, si personne ne s'attardait sur ce simple fait, tout le monde en avait pourtant conscience.

Les derniers jours s'étaient donc déroulés sans heurt.

Sans le moindre heurt.

James suspendit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler le haut de son pyjama, à nouveau happé par l'ombre menaçante qui s'était installée dans sa vie en même temps que les Voyageurs Temporels.  
>La Porte Noire était toujours inactive, comme si le Sacrifice avait échoué. James avait l'impression qu'il tendait le dos à un ennemi invisible dans l'espoir qu'il ne le frappera pas par surprise , tout en sachant parfaitement que les choses finiraient ainsi. Son incapacité à deviner ce qu'il se tramait lui pesait au moins autant que son impuissance à faire quelque chose de concret.<p>

Avec un soupir, il finit par se glisser dans son lit mais, contrairement à son habitude, il ne pu tirer les rideaux... Il y avait de beaucoup trop d'obscurité dans le monde pour qu'il se sente le courage d'en rajouter une couche.

Comme tous les soirs, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Alyne et son cœur se serra douloureusement au souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il avait eu l'impression de vivre un rêve et rarement il ne s'était sentit plus heureux que durant ces quelques heures. Lui qui avait eu la certitude que tout allait changer avec Alyne s'était trompé.

Lourdement.

Sa meilleure-amie le fuyait, plus encore qu'avant... Ces trois derniers jours, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas croisé alors qu'ils étaient dans la même maison.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa, chargé des larmes qu'il se refusait obstinément à verser. Les yeux grand ouverts, il resta très longtemps à écouter les questions qui se heurtaient dans sa tête. Il ne bascula que bien plus tard dans un sommeil agité...

…

A la surprise générale, le matin de la rentrée trouva le clan Weasley et leurs amis d'une humeur maussade. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de retrouver les bancs de l'école et ils avaient bien l'intention de le faire comprendre au reste de l'humanité, en particulier aux professeurs, surtout aux professeurs qui faisaient plus ou moins partie de l'Ordre du Pheonix.

Lily mordit dans son toast et jeta un regard à James, assis un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Son frère avait retrouvé sa tête de dépressif et ne semblait pas décidé à manger ce matin. Et pourquoi ? Elle vous le donnait en mille, Alyne bien sûr ! Et pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé pour une fois. La jeune femme était installée avec ses frères et sœurs et semblait même faire l'effort de participer aux conversations. Certes, Aaron portait une fois de plus ses lunettes et Alyne n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un d'heureux mais après tout, ce n'était plus son problème. Et ce n'était plus le problème de James.

Lily fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée du courrier. Elle donna un morceau de bacon à la chouette d'Emma et grogna en découvrant les mêmes trois lettres depuis maintenant une semaine.

_R.A.S._

La belle affaire. Pour la énième fois, elle se demanda ce qu'attendait les démons pour attaquer. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Plusieurs siècles plus tôt, ils profitaient de la moindre occasion pour déferler sur Terre. Pourquoi faisait-t-il exception cette fois-ci ?

Lily avait horreur de rester dans l'incertitude. Elle aurait largement préféré une situation claire : la guerre, pas la guerre. Mais pas un _peut-être _qui n'en finissait pas de s'éterniser.

Les gens autour d'elle commencèrent à se lever et elle les imita. A défaut de pouvoir deviner l'avenir, elle allait pratiquer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sûrement la seule matière qui lui serait vraiment utile face à une bande de démons décidés à la tuer.

- Encore en train de te faire des nœuds au cerveau, Lil' ? Lui demanda Rose en passant un bras sous le sien.

- Pas toi ?

Elle soupira et Lily lut l'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je dors comme un bébé mais... Je préfère qu'ils attaquent le plus tard possible, tu sais...

- Mouais... J'espère juste qu'ils ne préparent pas quelque chose de pire.

- Parce que tu vois quelque chose de pire que détruire l'humanité ?

Lily marqua un temps de réflexion.

- Vu sous cet angle, tout est relatif je suppose.

- Ravie de te l'entendre dire... En attendant la fin du monde, je me disais qu'on devrait peut-être essayer de régler nos problèmes.

- Nos problèmes ?

- Fait pas genre, Lily. Tu sais très bien que je parle de James et Alyne.

Rose vit Lily se renfrogner.

- Le problème, c'est Alyne, pas James.

- Lily...

- Elle nous a grillé un câble, c'est quand même pas ma faute !

- C'est notre amie, on devrait l'aider, pas l'enfoncer.

- Ca fait plus d'un ans qu'on se démène pour la tirer vers le haut et qu'elle nous rembarre. Elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule ? Et bien elle a gagné.

Rose aurait bien continué sur sa lancée mais elles étaient déjà arrivée devant la salle du professeur Lupin et elle dut laisser Lily entrer en classe.

Elle rejoignit Aaron, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Lily est un mur. Je vais tenter une approche du côté de Regulus plus tard...

Aaron eut une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune Rogue en voulait encore plus à Alyne que Lily. Rose repoussa le découragement qui la guettait. Elle réussirait à rendre son unité à leur groupe, quitte à faire passer cela devant la Porte Noire.

…

Lily prit place à côté de Regulus et rendit son regard inquiet à son meilleur-ami. James s'était installé au premier rang et avait posé son sac sur la chaise à côté de lui, signe qui disait clairement qu'il ne voulait personne à côté de lui. Alyne avait fait exactement la même chose, sauf qu'elle était assise au dernier rang.

- Il faut qu'on parle à James, lui souffla Regulus en se penchant vers elle pour être sûr qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Lily hésita, pois elle avisa le visage sombre de son frère.

- Je crois que tu as raison. S'il continu à ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alyne, il va finir comme elle.

- Et il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

- James ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non.

Lily se demanda une seconde si James n'allait pas lui en vouloir si elle en parlait à Regulus, surtout s'il lui avait sciemment caché avant de se décider. De toute façon, Regulus l'apprendrait bien un jour ou l'autre.

- Ils ont couché ensemble la nuit de Noël, dit-elle le plus bas possible.

- Quoi ?! S'emporta-t-il, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers eux.

- Moins fort, Reg' !

Il serra les dents, envoya un regard noir vers Alyne avant de se tourner vers elle à nouveau.

- Et elle l'a plantée ?

- Apparemment.

L'espace d'un instant, le teint de Regulus passa au rouge carmin et Lily crut qu'il allait se lever pour assommer Alyne. Mais il se contint, visiblement au prix d'un immense effort.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on lui parle. Alyne ne mérite pas ce qu'il fait pour lui. Qu'elle aille au diable.

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête et Remus Lupin choisit cet instant pour rentrer dans la salle.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes... Excusez-moi pour le retard mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps.

Toute la classe braqua son attention sur le molosse noir que leur professeur avait tiré de force dans la salle.

- Avant que vous ne paniquiez, il ne s'agit pas d'un spécimen de Sinistros. Juste du chien le plus têtu de la création. Il va rester au fond de la salle et vous allez l'oublier pour vous concentrer sur l'interrogation que je vous avais promis avant les vacances.

Un concert de soupirs lui répondit tandis que Patmol obéissait à contre cœur. Il alla s'allonger aux pieds d'Alyne et ne bougea plus.

Les deux heures suivantes furent studieuses et tout le monde fut ravi de quitter la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après un test aussi ardu. Alyne prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, sous le regard attentif de Sirius Black. Elle lui tapota la tête avec sollicitude en se levant.

- Mon pauvre Patmol, je crois qu'il faut que je te dise que ce bon vieux Moony est devenu un tyran depuis ta mort.

- C'est complètement faux, la contredit son parrain en s'approchant d'elle. Je refuse juste de le laisser seul chez moi.

- Il n'abîmerait rien...

- Si, lui. File maintenant Alyne ou tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours.

Elle flatta une dernière fois le flanc du molosse et disparut.

Remus se retrouva seul dans sa classe face au regard inquiet de Sirius, parfait reflet du sien. Alyne allait de plus en plus mal...

- Je sais, Patmol, marmonna-t-il. Mais je ne sais décidément plus quoi faire avec les Black dépressifs... Tu as toute la journée pour réfléchir à ce qui cloche chez ta petite-fille.

…

La journée s'étira ainsi, interminable. Les cours se succédèrent, les professeurs prirent le temps de rappeler à chacun que les vacances étaient bel et bien finies, qu'il allait falloir se remettre au travail, surtout pour ceux qui passaient leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPICS cette année. Le clan Weasley resta de marbre face à de telles recommandations... Chacun à son niveau avait une idée bien arrêtée sur l'utilité d'un diplôme face à des monstres sanguinaires.

James fut bien content quand il pu enfin s'affaler dans son lit. La journée avait été tout bonnement atroce. Il avait pensé qu'avec la reprise des cours, Alyne serait bien obligée de lui adresser la parole à un moment ou à un autre, mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Il se cala un peu plus confortablement contre les oreillers et ferma les yeux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait l'aider à faire le tri dans ses pensées. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'y prête une réelle attention.

Du reste, jusqu'à ce que le bord droit de son matelas s'affaisse et qu'une main légère et fine se pose sur son bras.

- Il faut qu'on te parle, James.

Il serra la mâchoire mais rouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit sans surprise sa sœur près de lui et Regulus un peu en retrait. Leurs visages étaient sérieux, même plutôt inquiets, et leurs regards semblaient décidés. James soupira et se redressa : il avait réussi à échapper à une discussion en règle grâce à l'arrivée des Voyageurs Temporels mais le repis avait été de courte durée.

Il resta silencieux et attendit la suite sans chercher à dissimuler à quel point ils l'ennuyaient. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec eux de ce qu'il se passait entre Alyne et lui. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça avec personne de toute façon.

Lily serra les lèvres avant de faire claquer sa langue d'agacement.

- Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ?

- Je ne...  
>- Arrête Potter ! L'interrompit Regulus.<p>

A l'entente de son nom de famille dans la bouche de son meilleur-ami, James serra les dents. Ca, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour lui.

- Tu passes tout ton temps dans ton coin, tu ne dis plus un mot, tu ne manges plus... Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais pour moi, tu fais la gueule. Ou tu déprimes. Dans les deux cas, tu vas te secouer un peu !

James envoya une oeillade noire au jeune Rogue, se dégagea de la main de Lily et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Lily se radoucit à ses côtés.

- James... Souffla-t-elle. Il faut que tu tournes la page avec Alyne... Elle ne redeviendra jamais comme elle était avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il se maudit d'avoir la voix si faible.

- Ma meilleure-amie d'enfance n'aurait jamais disparu après avoir passer la nuit avec un garçon dont elle aurait été amoureuse. La Alyne que je connaissais, celle avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance, ne passerait pas son temps à éviter un garçon dont elle aurait été amoureuse.

James détourna les yeux alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement à l'entente des paroles de sa sœur. Il aurait bien voulu l'envoyer au diable mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face à ce point : il y avait une grosse part de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Alyne est exclusive, on le sait tous les deux, et elle ne connaît pas les demi-mesures. De deux choses l'une : soit elle a complètement changé, soit elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi. Dans les deux cas, il va falloir que tu te résignes à passer à autre chose. Parce que la fille qu'elle est devenue n'est pas bien pour toi.

James se redressa vaillamment.

- Ca, c'est encore à moi d'en décider, Lily.

- Peut-être, mais je te laisserais pas te transformer en zombie pour ses beaux yeux. Elle ne mérite pas ça après ce qu'elle t'a fait !

- Ce sont mes histoires !

- Mais tu es mon frère ! Tu es malheureux à cause d'elle ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je commence à te connaître au bout de dix-sept ans !

James referma la bouche et chercha un soutien quelconque vers Regulus.

Il secoua la tête.

- Lily a raison, James. Alyne ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que tu te donnes pour elle.

- Mais elle a besoin de moi... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle va aussi mal ! C'est mon amie. C'est _notre _amie !

- Tu essayes de convaincre qui, au juste ? Releva Regulus. Nous ou toi-même ?!

Jame sentit le doute monter en lui mais le repoussa. Il savait qu'il avait raison.

- Elle a besoin de moi, grogna-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il se posta à la fenêtre pour fuir l'attention brûlante de sa sœur et de Regulus.

- Quand est-elle venue te demander de l'aide exactement ? Remarqua Lily. A-t-elle fait un geste vers toi ? Je suis prête à mettre ma baguette à brûler qu'elle ne remarque même pas tous les efforts que tu fais pour passer au-dessus du gouffre qu'elle creuse autour d'elle ! Ou alors c'est ça qui te plaît chez elle, James ? Son côté demoiselle en détresse ?

- Non !

- Alors éclaire-moi ! Parce que j'ai dû mal à concevoir que mon frère soit tombé amoureux de la pire garce qui m'ait été donnée de voir !

- Ne dit pas ça d'elle ! Gronda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

- Je dis ce que je veux, répliqua Lily sans se démonter. Tu peux fermer les yeux sur son comportement et lui chercher toutes les meilleures excuses du monde, mais ça ne changera pas ce que je pense. Elle se conduit comme une garce, et il va falloir que tu imprimes ça à un moment ou à un autre !

- Mais tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un genre qu'elle se donne !

- Vraiment ? Alors elle est devenue une super bonne comédienne.

James grogna et fit de son mieux pour se calmer. La discussion était en train de prendre un tournant qui ne lui plaisait pas. Lily et Regulus étaient convaincus d'avoir raison, et lui aussi. Ca ne les mènerait nul part.

- Je suis amoureux d'Alyne, d'accord ? Pas de cette fille que je ne reconnais même pas, mais de celle qu'elle est réellement. Je l'aime, et il va falloir vous y faire.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Lui demanda Regulus.

- Certain.

- Et tu es sûr qu'elle t'aime aussi, je suppose.

- Parfaitement.

Regulus eut une drôle d'expression, secoua la tête, puis alla ouvrir la porte du dortoir.

- Très bien. Je te laisse avec ta drôle conception de l'amour. J'espère que tu y trouveras ton bonheur, mais honnêtement, j'en doute. Si jamais Alyne achève de te briser le cœur, essaye de te souvenir que tu avais des amis dans une autre vie, et qu'ils t'avaient prévenu.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant les jumeaux Potter face à face.

Il y eut un long silence puis Lily se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

- Tu es mon frère, James, alors je vais te dire ce que je pense, même si ça ne te fait pas plaisir. Alyne n'est pas amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais même pas où tu as été chercher le contraire. Rends-toi service et oublie-la.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre qu'elle avait rarement eu.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un, pour quoique ce soit, je suis là.

Il hocha la tête et accepta le baiser qu'elle posa sur sa joue avant de quitter le dortoir à son tour.

James resta un moment immobile à écouter la tempête prendre vie sous son crâne. Le doute se diffusait en lui, pareil à un poison, et il eut soudain besoin d'air.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce, se retenant de courir dans les escaliers pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Quand il déboucha dans la salle commune, il tomba presque nez à nez avec Alyne.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser pour se prouver qu'il l'aimait véritablement, et que c'était réciproque. Parce que ça l'était. Mais le regard froid et dénué de sentiments qu'elle posa sur lui le figea aussi efficacement qu'un sort.

Elle s'écarta d'un pas, lui fit un signe de tête comme elle l'aurait fait pour saluer une connaissance.

- Potter, dit-elle d'une voix où il était vain de chercher une émotion.

James tenta de la dévisager pour découvrir la preuve de ce qu'il avait défendu devant Lily et Regulus moins de cinq minutes plus tôt mais, déjà, elle s'éloignait.

Le besoin d'air se fit alors vital et on le vit s'enfuir de la tour de Gryffondor comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

…

James déambulait dans les couloirs du château sans prêter attention où il allait, tant ses pensées absorbaient toute sa concentration. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du doute que Lily et Regulus avaient fait naître en lui.

Une part de lui continuait à croire dur comme fer en ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, mais ce n'était plus qu'une fragile voix dans sa tête face au reste.

Et le reste pesait très lourd.  
>D'abord, l'indifférence dont Alyne faisait preuve à son encontre était le pire. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Comme le lui avait si bien fait remarquer Lily, il était impossible de dire si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui et plus que tout, James avait besoin de cette preuve pour continuer de se battre.<p>

Seulement, Alyne agissait de cette façon avec tout le monde. Pas uniquement avec lui. Elle avait commencé à prendre de la distance après qu'ils se soient embrassés, puis au fil des semaines qui avaient suivi leur découverte sur la Porte Noire, pour finir par s'isoler complètement depuis Noël. Et quand il disait s'isoler, c'était au sens le plus absolu car même Aaron avait été écarté.

Peut-être que ça ne voulait simplement rien dire. Peut-être qu'elle allait juste mal. Qu'une fois qu'elle aurait remonté la pente, tout deviendrait limpide. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un passage à vide...

Peut-être.

Ou peut-être pas.

Lily et Regulus détenaient aussi une part de raison, il en avait bien conscience... Alyne avait changé et continuait de changer. Elle n'agissait plus du tout comme avant. Elle agissait même en total contradiction avec la personne qu'elle était avant d'aller étudier en Russie. James se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque où sa meilleure-amie parlait de l'amour avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et que lui se moquait gentiment, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment les filles pouvaient s'exalter à ce point pour cette histoire de petit-ami, de prince charmant et Dumbledore savait quoi encore...

Alyne était de ces filles-là, il s'en souvenait. Et voilà qu'après qu'ils se soient embrassés, elle lui sortait que _l'amour était une impasse dans laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager. _Deux possibilités : soit elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et avait dit ça pour ne pas le blesser. Soit, et il penchait plutôt pour cette option, elle le pensait vraiment.

Ca n'avait aucun sens...

Ou si... Alyne avait changé, définitivement, et c'était lui qui se trompait en continuant à s'accrocher à un rêve inaccessible. Il ne s'était pas encore passé trop de choses entre eux... Il pouvait sûrement essayer d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Avec le temps, il s'apercevrait même que ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse, qu'Alyne n'avait jamais été la bonne...

Les souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui revinrent, diaboliquement précis. Comment Alyne ne pourrait pas être la bonne alors qu'il avait passé le meilleur moment de sa vie, toute catégorie confondue ? Au départ, il l'avait embrassée pour la réconforter. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue, il n'avait pas su quoi faire, comment réagir... Et c'était comme si le feu s'était réveillé en elle. Il avait retrouvé la vraie Alyne, cette fille pleine de vie et de fougue, impétueuse et indomptable. Elle l'avait embrassée comme jamais il n'avait été embrassé. Il n'avait eu aucun doute sur son amour à ce moment-là. On ne pouvait pas jouer... les sentiments qu'elle avait jetés dans ses baisers, dans la façon de prononcer son prénom. C'était impossible... Et même si Alyne en était capable, maîtresse de ses émotions comme elle l'était devenue, jamais elle aurait pu imposer ce contrôle à son regard. James la connaissait pas cœur. Quand ses yeux devenait aussi bleus qu'ils l'étaient devenus, cette flamme extraordinaire en plus, elle ne mentait pas.

Alors pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie le matin venu ?

James éloigna la question. C'était encore trop douloureux et de toute façon, il s'était déjà trituré les méninges dans tous les sens pour trouver une réponse... Sans succès.

Il passa une main sur son visage et souffla fortement.

Il se sentait plus dépassé que jamais, surtout avec ces sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en lui. Une chose était certaine, tout était beaucoup plus simple quand il s'obligeait à considérer Alyne comme une sœur.

- Tiens, Potter, tu tombes à pic, je voulais te parler.

James sursauta vivement en entendant la voix qui l'avait interpellée derrière lui. Son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, il tourna sur lui-même pour faire face à Twyla Zabini.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter... Marmonna-t-il en reprenant son chemin aussi sec.

Twyla se mit à courir et le rattrapa sans mal. Il sentit son regard lourd sur lui mais continua d'avancer.

Aussi subitement qu'elle avait interrompu ses pensées, elle le poussa contre le mur avec rudesse et il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée sur lui.

- Tu es têtu, remarqua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

James ferma les yeux pour s'amener au calme, soupira pour évacuer l'énervement qu'il sentait arriver, puis se décida à affronter la Serpentarde.

Elle le dévisageait, goguenarde, sans paraître impressionnée ni par la tête de plus qu'il faisait, ni par son humeur orageuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux ? On avait pas une affaire en cours toi et moi ?

James pesta silencieusement. Toutes les forces de l'univers s'étaient liguées contre lui aujourd'hui ou c'était une impression tenace ?

Devant son silence, Twyla leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : elle est blonde, elle a des yeux bleus, elle est à Gry...

- Ca va Zabini, j'ai compris. De quoi tu veux me parler ? Elle a un rendez-vous, c'est ça ?

- Non... Elle ressemble à un Inféri, tu penses bien que sa cote de popularité auprès de la gente masculine est au plus bas. Ce qui est un bon point pour toi, d'ailleurs. Non. Je me demandais ce que tu avais fait comme bêtise pendant les vacances.

James se sentit blêmir et Zabini eut une grimace dégoûtée.

- Je t'en prie Potter, prend sur toi. Tu es un grand garçon et ce n'est pas mon boulot de te consoler.

- Je...

Sans prévenir, elle lui asséna une claque particulièrement bien sentie. James se frotta la joue, ne sachant pas s'il devait se mettre en colère ou partir.

- C'est ma façon de consoler les serpillières. Reprends-toi ou je te te fais chauffer la deuxième joue.

Il étouffa un borborygme indéchiffrable.

- Tu craches le morceau quand tu veux, surtout.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Potter. La Black-en-Chef et toi, vous vous faisiez la gueule avant les vacances et elle était en mode insensible. Mais là, vous battez tous les records ! Tu fais la gueule, comme si tu étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes -ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter. Je console les larmes des garçons à coup de poing- la Black-en-Chef a l'air d'envisager le suicide, Malefoy porte ses lunettes, ta sœur et Rogue semblent vouloir tuer ta chérie... Mais il ne s'est rien passé ?

James sentit sa douleur au niveau de la poitrine faire son grand retour et il serra les dents. Son expression devait vraiment être pathétique car Zabini lui tapota l'épaule, presque avec compassion.

- Vide ton sac, Potter... Dit à tata Twyla ce qui va pas...

- Je... Alyne... Je...

- En anglais et sans m'assommer de détails, Potter.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, sans savoir ce qu'il le poussait à faire confiance à Zabini. A lui confier quelque chose qu'il avait caché à Regulus.

- On a couché ensemble la nuit de Noël... Marmonna-t-il.

Elle le fixa un long moment, comme si elle cherchait à déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. Puis elle se prit le front dans sa main, plissa les lèvres.

Lui lança le pire regard noir que James n'avait jamais reçu, et pourtant, Lily était championne à ce jeux-là.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas que tu fasses ? Dit-elle d'une voix lourde de menaces.

- Quoi ? Comment j'aurais pu savoir ?!

- Comment ? Parce que tu es stupide à ce point ?! Il fallait me le dire, j'aurais pris mes précautions !

Elle pivota sur elle-même et se mit à faire les cents pas devant lui. James resta silencieux. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il risquerait stupidement sa vie en ouvrant la bouche.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se campa devant lui, le visage fermé.

- Tu es le pire crétin que les Gryffondors ont jamais porté, James Potter.

- Je...

- Non, ferme-là ou je vais vraiment m'énerver. La Black-en-Chef ne va pas bien depuis presque deux ans d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il s'est passé Salazar seul sait quoi en Russie et ce je-sais-pas-quoi coïncide avec le moment où elle a commencé à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Et toi, tu trouves rien de mieux que de passer une nuit avec elle !

- Oui... Ce n'est pas sa façon de fuir son passé ?

Zabini sembla se calmer légèrement.

- J'imagine que c'est votre théorie, ça ? Alyne couche avec des mecs parce que ça lui permet de se griser, pour oublier je ne sais pas quoi ?

- Effectivement, c'est la seule explication.

- En somme, aucun d'entre vous n'écoute les ragots.

- Non, c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Surtout ceux qui circulent sur Alyne.

Elle soupira.

- Bien, je vais te faire le résumé de ce que j'ai remarqué en quatre mois et qui vous est accessoirement passé au-dessus. La Black-en-Chef ne s'intéresse qu'à une seule catégorie de mecs : les coureurs de jupons. Weaver, Venbruck, Wiggs, Campbell... Tous des ordures. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur fait, ou ce qu'elle leur dit, mais visiblement, ça les calme.

- Comment ça ?

- Parce qu'ils ne courent plus après les filles après être sortis avec elle ! Sa première victime est même en couple depuis Halloween ! J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur le mystère et aucun d'entre eux ne s'en vante.

- Mais Spalding ?

- Il a trompé sa copine. Plusieurs fois.

James acquiesça pour lui donner raison. Cela apportait une nouvelle lumière sur le comportement d'Alyne. Jamais il n'avait pensé à cette explication.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'est fait jetée par ce type de mecs en Russie ?

Zabini secoua la tête.

- Non, ça colle pas avec le personnage. Les filles qui se font avoir sont les timides, les allumeuses ou les débiles. La Black-en-Chef n'appartient à aucune de ces catégories... Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu as idée à quel point ça va être compliqué pour la conquérir maintenant ?

James déglutit difficilement. Non, mais il avait dû mal à imaginer que ses relations avec Alyne deviennent encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

- Selon ma sœur et Regulus, je ferais mieux de laisser tomber...

Zabini plissa les yeux, à nouveau menaçante, et sans qu'il ne la voit venir, elle lui pinça sauvagement le bras.

- Mais t'es malade ! S'écria-t-il.

- La prochaine fois que tu parles d'abandonner, je réduis à néant tes possibilités à engendrer une descendance, c'est clair ?

- Tu viens de dire que c'est presque mission impossible !

- Oui, _presque, _Potter. Presque. Laisse-moi y réfléchir tranquillement ce soir et je te donne ma réponse demain.

Elle fit volte face, le plantant au milieu du couloir sans préambules.

James se dépêcha de la rattraper.

- Tu comptes me dire ce qui te pousses à m'aider un jour ?

- Non.

- Mais...

- Non, Potter. Ton histoire sert mes histoires, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Ah, et j'oubliais, pas un mot de ce que t'ai dit à Malefoy, ni à personne d'autre. Tu as fait assez de dégâts alors tu te tiens tranquille. Et avant de tenter quoique ce soit avec la Black-en-Chef, tu m'en parles.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux sortir avec elle oui ou non ?

- … Oui.

- Bon alors obéis.

Ils arrivèrent au pied des escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Zabini lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'enfoncer dans les cachots, sûrement en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. James la regarda s'éloigner avant de décider qu'il était temps pour lui retrouver la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ? Laissez moi un petit mot avant de partir !<em>

_ Autre chose (rien à voir) : cette semaine sera sous le signe du Don de Moelle Osseuse (qui n'a rien à voir avec le don de moelle épinière au passage). Alors cette année est une bonne année pour devenir Veilleur de Vie !_

_ A part ça, je vous dis à dans trois semaines ! (Bah oui, pas double peine quand même ^^)._

_Portez-vous bien et merci de me lire!_

_Orlane Sayan._


	42. Ce que le Présent Offre

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR :**

phoenix saturne :

_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_Et merci beaucoup pour tes gentils compliments. Je suis contente que cette histoire ait su te plaire ! Et si j'ai réussi à te faire rire, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon travail;) !_

_La suite est là. J'espère que tu aimeras !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_De mon côté, génial ! J'ai été reçue à mon concours, je suis presque en vacances donc je peux écrire d'avantage, et j'ai terminé le chapitre 67, sachant que j'ai des scènes de prêtes pour les chapitres suivants._

_Bref, ces trois semaines ont été superbes;) Et en plus, on a du soleil aujourd'hui. Que demande le peuple ?_

_Sinon, ce nouveau chapitre... Dans le désordre :William a des comptes à rendre à ses parents, Severus reçoit une visite sans avoir rien demandé, Hermione fait sa rentrée et Twyla a quelque chose à annoncer à James._

_Voili voilou !_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42<strong>

Sarah Black resserra la couverture de laine autour de ses épaules, tenta de continuer la lecture de _La Gazette du Sorcier _avant de le poser sur la table basse devant elle. Elle l'avait déjà épluchée en long, en large et en travers, sans rien trouver sur la Porte Noire.

Une part d'elle aurait voulu se réjouir du statut-quo. Les démons ne donnaient pas signe de vie depuis la réouverture du passage dimensionnel – voilà maintenant une semaine – et d'après ce que les jeunes lui avaient dit, les résistants commençaient à se demander si le sacrifice avait véritablement fonctionné. En effet, personne n'arrivait à ressentir l'augmentation du nombre de démons sur Terre et la Magie, même si elle était un peu plus instable en Grèce, n'était pas encore corrompue.

Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi les disparitions ne reprenaient-elles pas ? Les démons pourraient vouloir tenter leur chance à nouveau, ce serait même logique... Au lieu de ça, ils restaient parfaitement passifs.

Et c'était ce qui la troublait le plus. Sarah avait été bercée par l'histoire d'Olympie dès son plus jeune âge. Sa mère lui racontait des histoires merveilleuses qu'elle pensait être des contes, avant de finalement lui avouer que tout était bel et bien arrivé. Et qu'il y avait eu un après Âge d'Or... Les récits exacts de ce qu'il s'était passé lors des grandes guerres contre la Porte Noire avaient été perdus au fil des siècles mais Sarah avait retenu une chose : les démons s'étaient montrés sans pitié, la Grande Séparation avait eu lieu en attendant qu'Olympie trouve une solution pour détruire la Porte Noire. C'était à ce moment-là que les hommes s'étaient mis à adorer les Dieux, comme s'ils considéraient que c'étaient eux qui avaient chassés les démons. Les rituels et les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait en leur honneur avaient renforcé le pouvoir de cette race, tandis qu'Olympie cessait d'être la terre de la famille Royale pour devenir le symbole des Dieux. Quand ces derniers avaient voulu que Mélindra Eirenikos réduise au silence la nouvelle religion monothéiste venue d'Orient par la force, elle avait détruit Olympie.

Dès lors, ce fût comme si les Portes n'avaient jamais existé.

Alors pourquoi n'attaquaient-t-ils pas ?

- Sarah, ça ne va pas ?

Elle repoussa ses pensées pour offrir un sourire rassurant à James. Son cousin était entré dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle ne dut toutefois pas être très convaincante car il fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je n'aime pas te voir avec cette petite mine, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle resta silencieuse, préférant profiter de l'étreinte en se nichant contre lui.

- Cette époque est horrible, marmonna-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

- La nôtre n'était pas tellement mieux. Voldemort n'a jamais été un enfant de cœur.

- La situation est plus grave qu'un simple mage noir.

- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état alors ?

Elle grogna.

- Articules quand tu parles ! Se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le ventre mais sourit malgré elle. Il rit.

- Ça ne te fait pas peur, toi ? Demanda-t-elle après qu'il se soit tu.

- Pour le moment, ils se tiennent tranquille tes monstres. Peut-être que l'Ordre va trouver une solution avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire trop de mal. De toute façon, ils ont l'air de bien se débrouiller.

- Ouais...

Le silence à nouveau. Sarah sentit ses doutes et ses peurs reprendre le dessus sur le relatif bien être que James arrivait toujours à lui apporter. Elle préféra fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur la respiration calme de son cousin. James serait toujours un éternel optimiste.

- Au fait, tu sais où est Lily ?

- Non... Elle est sortie tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

Il soupira.

- Elle est étrange depuis qu'on est ici... Lui confia-t-il avec une voix sourde.

Sarah se redressa et la vue de son expression préoccupée confirma son impression. Son cousin pourrait facilement faire tourner toute sa vie autour de Lily et il n'avait jamais aimé être mis à l'écart quand il s'agissait de sa femme. Seulement, Lily était indépendante... Trop parfois.

- On l'est tous Jamesie...

Sa réponse sembla suffire pour le rassurer. Sarah admira une nouvelle fois sa confiance inébranlable en l'avenir.

- Sirius et Mélindra me manquent, confessa-t-elle à son tour.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front pour la réconforter.

- Je ne sais rien sur la Porte Noire, Sarah, mais je connais Patmol mieux que moi... Il finira par revenir vers nous. Et Mélindra et Harry aussi.

En cet après-midi glacial, Sarah décida de le croire.

...

Draco sortit de la cheminée à tâtons tant il faisait sombre. D'un geste du poignet, il alluma la pointe de sa baguette et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une explication.

- Black ! Que me vaut cette visite inattendue ? Dit une voix rauque sur sa gauche.

Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se tourner vers Severus Rogue. Il avait trop longtemps été obligé de se fier à tous les messages que pouvaient laissé échapper le son d'une voix pour que la colère qui couvait dans celle du directeur de Poudlard lui échappe.

Et un Severus Rogue en colère n'était jamais une mince affaire.

- Bonjour, répondit-il toutefois, ses yeux balayant le visage de son ancien mentor.

Il avait les traits tirés et semblait avoir vieilli en quelques jours. Une flamme sombre s'était allumée au fond de son regard plus noir que jamais.

- Oui ? Dit-il en réponse à son silence pensif.

Draco comprit que s'il risquait la moindre réflexion, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se fasse tuer séance tenante.

- Hum... Je m'excuse de te déranger mais il fallait que je vois William.

Severus eut un grognement peu amène et lui désigna la porte de son bureau d'un signe du menton.

Draco se contenta d'un bref au revoir alors qu'il quittait la pièce : le message était on ne peut plus clair, il fallait qu'il quitte les lieux au plus vite.

Lorsque la gargouille pivota pour laisser apparaître le couloir, Draco se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme rousse, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude unique.

Il se figea.

- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais monter, dit-elle finalement en se décalant d'un pas pour le laisser passer.

Draco ne bougea pas et continua à la dévisager.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, voir la mère du Survivant en chairs et en os alors qu'elle était morte depuis plus de quarante ans était toujours aussi déroutant.

Lily Potter lui rendit son regard scrutateur avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que... vous faites ici ?

Il s'ébroua pour s'obliger à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- Je cherche Sarah et Syrielle pour le moment.

- Elles sont en cours à cette heure-ci... Je peux passer ?

Elle avait accompagné sa question en montrant l'escalier en collimasson derrière lui.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous voir le directeur ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ça, ça me regarde.

- Il ne semble pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit.

- Ça aussi, ça me regarde.

Le défi qui résonna dans ses paroles et celui qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage lui rappela sa nièce, Lily. Autant dire qu'il était inutile de continuer à discuter.

- Libre à vous, dit-il en quittant les escaliers.

- Merci.

La Gargouille pivota et Draco se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Se demandant s'il avait bien fait de la laisser passer, il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ses filles lui avaient donné rendez-vous là-bas.

…

Lily inspira profondément, voulu donner un coup sec sur le battant de la porte qui menait au bureau du directeur.

Retint son geste.  
>Nerveusement, elle repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille avant de fermer les yeux pour rassembler son courage.<p>

Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui, après avoir fait une bêtise, devait allait voir son père. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de la réaction de quelqu'un. Même lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à James qu'elle était enceinte, son cœur battait moins la chamade.

A cet instant précis, elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle se força à calmer le flot ininterrompu de pensées et de sentiments qui se bousculaient sous son crâne : cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle avait été catapultée dans le futur et elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à faire le point. L'histoire qui s'était déroulée sans elle semblait irréaliste et en l'espace d'une folle nuit, elle avait perdu tous ses repères. Son fils était un homme. Il avait lui-même des enfants qui avait presque son âge. Sirius était devenu un étranger. Peter les avait trahis et était mort. Seul Remus était restait fidèle à celui qu'elle avait connu. Mais pas tout à fait : le fossé que leur mort avait creusé entre eux était presque palpable.

Et Severus...

Elle se ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière dispute qu'elle avait eu avec lui, celle qui avait mis fin à leur amitié. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

Mais la vérité était là et si Albus n'avait pas prononcé les mots _Severus Rogue t'aimais plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, _ses yeux les lui avaient hurlés.

S'était-elle montrée aveugle ou n'avait-elle pas voulu voir les choses en face ?  
>Elle songea un instant à tout ce qu'avait fait son ancien ami d'enfance pour Harry et une vague de regrets l'envahie. Si elle avait pardonné à Severus, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?<p>

La jeune femme soupira et appuya sur la poignée en douceur.

_Fait face, ma fille. _

La porte pivota sur ses gonds sans un bruit et Lily passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. L'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur la surprit : les volets devaient être tirés et de lourds rideaux terminaient de rendre la pièce aussi sombre qu'un four.

Elle tenta malgré tout de trouver la silhouette de Severus. Sans succès.

- Sev' ? Souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu es là ?

…

- C'est à un kilomètre dans cette direction, indiqua Sarah en pointant l'est de sa main. Les effets du Nexus vont devenir de plus en plus visibles, tu ne pourras pas les louper.

Draco, qui s'était arrêté à côté de sa fille, hocha la tête. Il avisa le regard anxieux de Sarah et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille faisait tout pour le cacher mais Draco la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir la fragilité derrière son masque. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle lui ressemblait tellement.

- Je vais le ramener, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et s'il refuse ?

- Je l'assomme et je le ramène ensuite. Il faut savoir briser les fortes têtes.

- Comment va Maman ?

- Ça pourrait être pire. Disons que ce n'est pas simple pour elle. Et vous ?

- Lily, James et Mamily sont très gentils. Ils font de leur mieux pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe et posent beaucoup de questions. On répond quand on peut.

- Et votre grand-père ?

- Sirius ? Moony l'emmène avec lui tous les jours, il reste au fond de la classe sous sa forme Animagus. Emi' dit que ça lui passera.

Draco serra sa fille dans ses bras rapidement.

- Veille sur tout ce petit monde, tu es de loin la plus censée, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Bon, je vais aller m'occuper de ton frère avant qu'il ne se fasse aspirer par le Nexus.

- Bonne chance, souffla Sarah en esquissant un pas dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

Draco la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se mettait à courir avec cette grâce unique : Sarah était liée à la Terre d'une façon plus profonde encore que les Tueuses et elle n'était jamais plus à son aise que dans une forêt.

Quand elle eut disparue, il reprit sa route, ses pensées désormais toutes tournées vers William. Sarah avait été le voir la veille afin de prendre des nouvelles et l'avait trouvé exsangue alors que le Nexus ne finissait pas de drainer sa magie et son énergie. La jeune fille avait tenté de le raisonner mais sans magie, elle était incapable d'obliger son frère aîné à quoique ce soit. William avait toujours été du genre têtu. Elle lui avait donc envoyé une lettre alarmée. Si Draco n'avait rien dit à Mélindra pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, il était en revanche bien décidé à régler cette histoire.

Lillendrine ou pas.

..

Lily attendit une réponse durant de longues secondes avant de se décider à entrer. Elle était certaine qu'il se trouvait ici et que, s'il n'était pas apparu depuis leur arrivée, c'était bel et bien parce qu'il l'évitait. De la même façon que Sirius évitait Sarah.

Elle comprenait bien sûr. Comment aurait-elle réagi si ses parents étaient soudainement revenus d'entre les morts alors qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à accepter leur départ ?

Seulement, elle n'avait pas la patience de Sarah.

Il lui fallait parler à Severus. Tenter de comprendre ce par quoi il était passé. Commencer à réparer les erreurs qu'elle avait commises.

Sans un mot, elle conjura une bougie d'un simple mouvement de baguette et l'obscurité reflua. Lily balaya le bureau directoriale du regard et ne tarda pas à trouver celui qu'elle était venue voir. Severus était installé dans un lourd fauteuil près des fenêtres, si parfaitement figé qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien être de pierre.

La jeune femme détailla son expression tourmentée et la vue de ses paupières serrées, de sa mâchoire contractée ou de ses poings fermés faillirent lui faire faire demi-tour. Seulement, elle était incapable d'un tel acte de lâcheté. En souvenir de ce qui la liait à son meilleur-ami d'enfance, elle se devait de faire le premier pas vers lui.

Sans un mot, elle s'approcha et, après une ultime hésitation, posa sa main sur la sienne. Si cela était encore possible, Lily sentit qu'il se tendait d'avantage et elle crut qu'il allait se dégager. Il n'en fit pourtant rien. La larme qu'elle vit rouler sur sa joue pâle lui fut plus douloureuse que mille poignard s'enfonçant dans son cœur.

…

Draco s'arrêta à la lisière de la clairière et s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre, le souffle court. Il sentait déjà son énergie le quitter... et cela ne faisait pas une heure qu'il se tenait à proximité du Nexus ! Les inquiétudes qu'il nourrissait pour son fils firent naître une étrange boule dans son ventre alors qu'il réalisait que cela faisait plus de dix jours qu'il se trouvait ici.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Draco tourna la tête vers le Centaure qui s'était approché de lui et reconnut sans mal Sharma.

- Je suis venu voir William.

- Il est sous la tente avec l'Elue.

Draco le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'approcha de l'abri de fortune dressé au centre exact de la clairière. Une fumée dense s'échappait des interstices entre les différents pans de cuir et quand il passa la tête à l'intérieur, il eut l'impression d'entrer dans un four tant il y faisait chaud.  
>Tout près du feu, un impressionnant monticule de peaux recouvrait une forme allongée qu'il devina être Lillendrine. Et tout près de Lillendrine, une personne prostrée que Draco eut dû mal à reconnaître.<p>

William semblait avoir perdu plusieurs kilos, de blonds, ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, et son teint était cadavérique.

Draco sentit une vague mêlée de peur, d'inquiétude et de colère monter en lui. Il entra totalement dans la tente et d'un geste brusque, attrapa son fils par les épaules. Il s'attendait à rencontrer une certaine résistance mais cela semblait au-dessus des forces du jeune homme. Il grogna, battit des paupières, tenta de raffermir sa prise sur la main de Lillendrine...

Déjà, son père le tirait hors de la tente.

- Tu es un inconscient William Sirius Black-Malefoy ! Entendit-il avant de sombrer.

…

La neige était encore tombée durant la nuit et le froid impitoyable des hivers écossais n'en finissait pas de transformer Poudlard en un bastion impénétrable. Traverser le parc demandait une énergie considérable, si bien qu'Hermione avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se frayer un chemin à travers les congères que le vent avaient érigé tout le long de l'allée centrale. Sa baguette pointée devant elle, elle créait un passage à coup de sortilège, secrètement ravie qu'on lui fournisse une occasion pour se concentrer sur autre chose que ses problèmes.

Elle avait démissionné voilà trois jours maintenant et l'expression ravie de Craven lui donnait encore des bouffées de colère, qu'elle repoussait dans un coin de son esprit en se répétant qu'il ne rirait pas bien longtemps. Elle avait confié les reines du Département de la Justice à une personne de confiance qui était acquis à la cause de la Porte Noire. Il saurait pallier à la bêtise de Craven... Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle était toutefois convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix en laissant le soin à Draco de continuer la guerre avec le Premier Ministre. L'ancien espion n'avait pas son pareil pour gérer les situations délicates... Et tout Serpentard qu'il était, il ne reculerait devant aucun moyen. C'était du moins ce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé la veille.

Une bourrasque de vent glacial s'engouffra dans sa cape, terminant de la geler tout à fait, pourtant, Hermione sourit en se rappelant tous les hivers qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Elle avait beau revenir ici pour de toutes autres raisons que vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, elle en était tout de même heureuse. Les vieux murs du château offrait toujours la même impression de sécurité.

Poudlard était invincible.

Elle était presque arrivée sur le perron devant les hautes portes du château quand des bruits de voix la firent se retourner en direction de la forêt Interdite.

Les hautes silhouettes de deux Centaures se découpaient nettement sur le paysage blancs. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de les reconnaître et remarqua alors qu'un corps était passé en travers du dos de l'un d'entre eux. Sans plus tergiverser, elle alla à leur rencontre.

Au même instant, la porte de l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid s'ouvrit et Hermione vit Rayen Tamez, la garde-chasse, et Draco Black-Malefoy courir pour rattraper les deux Centaures.

Mue par une inquiétude soudaine, elle allongea le pas à son tour.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cria-t-elle quand il fût à portée de voix.

- C'est William...

Elle souleva la couverture qui recouvrait la personne allongée en travers du dos d'un des deux Centaures et frémit en découvrant le fils aîné de Mélindra et Draco. On eut dit un cadavre.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'émouvoir outre mesure. Déjà, Rayen Tamez soulevait le jeune homme sans effort apparent. Elle le posa sur son épaule et pris la direction du château en courant.

Le tout sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Draco prit le temps de serrer les avants bras des deux Centaures, tout en les remerciant dans leur langue, avant de lui répondre. La situation devait être grave car il n'essayait même pas de contenir son inquiétude.

- Ca fait dix jours qu'il est au nexus, voilà ce qu'il se passe, grogna-t-il tout en s'éloignant vers le château à grandes enjambées.

- Où vas-tu ?

- A l'infirmerie. Essaye de prévenir Mélindra pour moi.

Hermione se retrouva seule au milieu du parc de Poudlard, son cœur battant plus vite que d'ordinaire à cause de sa peur pour William. Le jeune homme était solide, en bonne santé et un sorcier particulièrement puissant mais rester aussi longtemps à proximité d'un Nexus n'était pas sans conséquence. Elle se décida à rentrer à son tour : Neville accepterait sans doute de lui prêter sa cheminée pour qu'elle appelle Mélindra. L'Être de Lumière saurait quoi faire.

…

Draco vit apparaître Mélindra avec soulagement. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire avant de se précipiter au chevet de leur fils. William était étendu sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, toujours aussi pâle et faible malgré les potions que lui avait administré Madame Pomfresh. Mélindra fit briller ses mains et les passa au-dessus de William. Draco tenta de lire son expression alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se concentrer.

Elle s'arrêta avec un soupir de soulagement même si elle ne semblait pas complètement rassurée.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux faisant des aller-retours entre son fils et sa femme.

Mélindra prit son temps avant de répondre.

- William a de la chance d'être toujours vivant mais il ne va pas si mal que cela. La Guérisseuse Centaure a dû lui faire boire des décoctions pour ralentir les effets du Nexus et protéger sa magie...

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, soudain abattue.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me suis aperçue de rien. William fait partie de mes protégés... Je suis censée être au courant de ce genre de chose...

Draco se leva et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter.

- L'important c'est que sa vie ne soit pas en danger, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Elle attrapa la main de William et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de leur fils.

- Je crois qu'il m'aura causé plus de soucis que les six autres réunis, marmonna-t-elle en se redressant.

Draco approuva en silence. William était un peu trop têtu et frondeur pour son propre bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Le laisser se reposer ici... Poudlard brasse beaucoup de magies, ça l'aidera. Et lui donner des potions fortifiantes en attendant qu'il se réveille. Ce qui prendra sûrement plusieurs jours vu son niveau magique. Après ça, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui passer un savon.

- Si c'est ce qui m'attend, je vais continuer à faire semblant de dormir...

Mélindra étouffa une expression de surprise et Draco se pinça discrètement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêver la phrase vaguement articulée qui venait de s'échapper de la bouche de son fils.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, encore groggy, mais parfaitement conscient.

- Tu disais, Mél' ? Dit Draco alors que Mélindra semblait toujours aussi incrédule.

- C'est _impossible, _marmonna-t-elle.

- Erreur... Rétorqua William de sa voix pâteuse et rauque. Impossible n'est pas Black.

Mélindra grogna de concert avec Madame Pomfresh qui les observait en silence depuis l'arrivée de l'Être de Lumière, tandis que Draco laissait échapper un petit rire qui termina de le rasséréner. Il avait eu très peur un peu plus tôt en découvrant l'état de son fils. Maintenant qu'il était clair qu'il irait bien malgré tout, il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter.

- Je vais aller prévenir les enfants qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourra avoir la chambre de William en Italie et je reviens.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Draco s'éloignait d'un pas léger. William tenta de lui faire un sourire innocent mais ne réussit qu'à grimacer. Elle oublia alors sa colère feinte et s'assit près de lui.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Cassé de partout. Mais ça va.

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa les mèches rebelles de William en arrière avec tendresse, comme elle le faisait quand il était plus petit. Dire que ce grand échalas de vingt-six ans était son petit garçon...

- J'ai pas été très malin, pas vrai ?

- Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Je ne recommencerai pas, promis.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Will.

Il réussit à rire, Merlin seul savait comment.

- J'aurais essayé...

Il bâtit des paupières avec difficultés, comme s'il luttait contre le sommeil.

- Je vais dormir un peu, et on reparle de tout ça après, dit-il après avoir fermer les yeux, vaincu.

- Oui, repose-toi... Pompom et moi allons en profiter pour te ligoter à ce lit.

- C'est ça...

- Dors, Willy.

…

Il fallut deux longues minutes à Draco pour imposer le silence à ses six enfants, chacun ayant une question à lui poser à propos de William, et aucun ne voulant attendre qu'il ait répondu.

- Vous allez me laisser parler à la fin !

- Mais...

- Emily !

Sa jeune fille referma la bouche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée.

- Merci. William va bien. Il ne va pas devenir ni Cracmol, ni fou, encore moins les deux à la fois. Il est juste fatigué et a besoin de repos.

Ils échangèrent des regards soulagés, Draco leur sourit, confiant.

Trop confiant.

- On peut aller le voir ? Demanda Emily.

Devant la mine dépitée de leur père, les six jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

…

Kiara laissa Simon et Aïday rejoindre leur salle commune et entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle salua quelques unes de ses connaissances d'un signe de la main et alla déposer les quelques livres qu'elle avait emprunté. Une fois qu'elle fût sûre que plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Ce fût sans surprise qu'elle repéra Scorpius Malefoy. Il était installé seul, sur la table la plus isolée et semblait particulièrement concentré sur ses devoirs. La jeune fille sortit la feuille de parchemin qu'elle avait récupérée quelques jours plus tôt et ne pu retenir son sourire satisfait. Malefoy avait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait fait en début d'année et n'avait pas manqué une seule occasion de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Il pensait qu'elle n'était pas digne d'aller à Serpentard ? Et bien c'est ce qu'on allait voir.

Elle se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et attendit qu'il ne la remarque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Londubat ? Siffla-t-il de sa voix traînante en braquant son regard bleu clair sur elle.

- Te dire que je connais ton petit secret.

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais son teint était devenu légèrement plus pâle, Kiara en était convaincue.

- Mon petit secret ? Répéta-t-il tout en se redressant.

Sans se donner la peine d'entrer dans des explications grandiloquentes, elle posa la feuille de parchemin devant lui.

Cette fois-ci, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Malefoy blêmit.

- Ah, je vois que la mémoire te revient... Parfait.

Il grogna, lança plusieurs regards éperdus autour de lui avant de se résigner à lui faire face.

- Prouve d'abord que c'est à moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas signer les mots que tu laisses dans ton journal intime.

Le regard de Malefoy se chargea de haine et Kiara lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, moi aussi... On va faire un petit marcher, Malefoy : tu arrêtes de me harceler et je garde pour moi l'existence _et _le contenu de ton journal.

- C'est du chantage.

- Exactement.

Il serra les dents, referma la main sur sa baguette... Kiara haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Si elle avait choisi de l'accoster dans la bibliothèque, c'était bien pour qu'il ne puisse pas en venir aux sortilèges.

Finalement, il hocha la tête à contre cœur.

- Parfait, conclut-elle en récupérant le bout de papier.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fût.

…

James détourna les yeux de la tapisserie qui lui faisait face : une immense fresque de plus de cinq mètres de long et trois mètres de larges, à moitié dévorée par les Doxys, et qui en des jours meilleurs, avait dû représenter la construction de Poudlard. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui appris que Zabini avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. A moins bien sûr, et il commençait sérieusement à se poser la question, qu'il se soit tromper d'endroit. Les sous-sols du château n'étaient pas un terrain qui lui était familier et tous les couloirs avaient tendance à se ressembler. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent enfin et en quelques secondes, Zabini fût près de lui.

James fronça les sourcils en la découvrant si sérieuse : elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour parler de son plan et il avait plutôt hâte de savoir ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Tu es prêt à tout pour la Black-en-Chef, Potter, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Juste pour être sûre.

- Ton plan est si horrible que ça ?

- Horrible ? A toi de juger, mais je te rappelle que c'est entièrement de ta faute.

Il soupira.

- Vas-y, vide ton sac, Zabini.

Elle lui lança un regard aigu en l'entendant prononcer l'expression qu'elle avait utilisée la veille.

- On passe aux choses sérieuses, Potter : tu vas sortir avec moi.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ? Laissez moi un petit mot avant de partir !<em>

_On se dit à dans un mois. Je vais travailler dur pour avancer au maximum (et peut-être même terminer) mais je ne promets rien (vous savez, l'étrange truc : plus on a de temps, plus on procrastine... Ouais, j'en suis victime aussi)._

_Allez, portez-vous bien !_

_Orlane Sayan._


	43. Protection Rapprochée

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR :**

phoenix saturne :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je crois que tu as mis le doigt sur le problème. Pas facile pour ces deux générations aux parcours complètement différent de se comprendre. L'une ne veut plus des combats et ne veut pas voir ses enfants suivre le même chemin qu'eux, et les jeunes ont grandi en se faisant une idée un peu romancée de la guerre... _

_Et oui, Craven risque d'avoir quelques regrets..._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_De mon côté, ça roule ! Les vacances sont de plus en plus proches, même si c'est déjà presque des vacances en ce moment. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis fière de moi : le chapitre 68 est bouclé (et il est pas mal en plus) et le chapitre 69 est en bonne voie. Comme je le voyais venir, la barre des 70 chapitres sera largement dépassée mais cette aventure touche à son terme tout de même._

_Voili voilou._

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre. Au programme ? Hermione Weasley à Poudlard, les jeunes retournent en cours, les sœurs Halliwell rencontrent Sarah et voient leur pires craintes être fondées et Sarah rencontre enfin son petit-fils aîné : j'ai nommé William._

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

**Chapitre 43**

Rose se laissa tomber entre Lily et Aaron, occupant une place que l'on avait délibérément laissée libre pour elle et commença à déjeuner. Au fil des bouchées, elle devint de plus en plus alerte et à la dernière cuillerée de porridge, la jeune fille était complètement réveillée, prête à affronter une longue journée de cours, à assurer ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef et à tenter de sauver l'unité de leur groupe, à Lily, Regulus, James, Aaron, Alyne et elle.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle prit enfin conscience de l'ambiance électrique dans la Grande Salle. Si la majorité de ses condisciples parlaient entre eux avec animation, sa famille, elle, semblait avoir fait vœux de silence. Elle avisa les mines fermées et les regards sombres avec une grimace. Que s'était-il passé depuis la veille ? Elle n'avait pas pu être présente au repas à cause d'une réunion avec les préfets de toutes les maisons... Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances de Noël, elle avait complètement oublié de préparer ce qu'elle devrait dire et avait donc consacré une partie de sa soirée à cela.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander des explications quand elle reconnu sa mère à la table des professeurs. Malgré elle, sa bouche s'ouvrit en une silencieuse imprécation.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, grogna-t-elle à l'intention de la tablée.

- Non, répondit Albus près d'elle. Hermione Weasley va venir chaque jour dans le cadre d'une étude personnelle à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- Elle est là pour l'Harmonique des Lignées ou pour nous surveiller ?!

- Un peu des deux je crois, dit Hugo en échangeant un regard avec elle.

Rose reposa son verre de jus de citrouille brusquement, se leva dans un bond et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves.

…

Hermione suivit sa fille du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas énervé. Elle chercha Hugo parmi les têtes rousses rassemblées à la table des Poufsouffles et se sentit coupable face au regard accusateur qu'il lui lança.

La veille, il lui avait consciencieusement tourné le dos quand elle s'était approchée pour lui dire bonjour et elle ne doutait pas qu'il continuerait à la traiter en ennemi tant qu'elle n'aurait pas approuver leur décision de se battre contre la Porte Noire. Hugo et Rose pouvaient se montrer terriblement têtus, surtout quand ils étaient convaincus d'avoir raison.

Et quelque part, ils avaient raison.

A sa droite, Kate dû sentir son trouble car elle posa une main sur son bras.

- Emma et Regulus font également la tête... Ca leur passera avec le temps.

- Avec le temps ou quand nous ne pourrons plus les tenir à l'écart ?

La Tueuse se mordit les lèvres avant de secouer la tête, comme pour chasser le doute qui s'installait en elle.

- De toute façon, nous ne pourrons pas les tenir à l'écart éternellement, intervint Rogue de sa voix traînante. Je préfère qu'ils me haïssent plutôt qu'ils risquent leur vie.

Kate jeta un regard en coin à son mari mais n'ajouta rien.

Hermione l'imita, en essayant de se montrer discrète. A la surprise générale, Severus Rogue était apparu au petit-déjeuner, le visage coulé dans un masque inexpressif mais les épaules droites. Bien malin aurait été celui capable de dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas sans connaître les grandes lignes de l'histoire qui liait Severus Rogue et Lily Evans.

Elle reporta son attention sur la table des Poufsouffles où ses nièces et neveux se levaient pour aller en cours. Aucun ne lui adressa un regard, encore moins un signe amical.

Ce fût la mort dans l'âme qu'elle prit la direction de la Salle sur Demande où auraient lieu les recherches.

…

Aaron entra dans la salle de Potion à la suite de Regulus, Lily, James et Twyla. Il passa devant le professeur Rogue sans même lui dire bonjour et prit place à côté d'Alyne, au fond de la classe. Sa jumelle lui sourit faiblement et rangea les parchemins qu'elle avait étalé devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Mon devoir de Métamorphose.

Aaron se rembrunit à l'évocation de la matière qu'il détestait le plus. Il s'était promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour progresser cette année, et de décrocher par la même occasion son ASPIC mais avec l'histoire de la Porte Noire, toutes ces considérations étaient passées au second plan. Résultat des courses, il était toujours aussi mauvais et le professeur Docker avait plus ou moins évoqué la possibilité de lui faire suivre des cours particuliers.

La porte de la salle se referma en un bruit sourd, signal bien connu des élèves qui annonçait le début du cours et Aaron se concentra sur ce que disait sa tante.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer notre étude des potions curatives. Vous avez passé plus d'un mois à décortiquer les différentes propriétés des ingrédients les plus utilisées. Vous en savez assez pour inventer votre propre potion. Vous allez travailler par binôme sur un projet commun que vous devrez rendre dans huit semaines. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ne choisissez pas quelque chose de trop dur. Les cours vont donc se découper en deux modules : le premier aura lieu le mercredi et sera dédié à vos projets, et lors du second, qui aura lieu le vendredi, nous continuerons nos études théoriques sur les interactions entre les composants d'une potion. Miss Halliwell et moi-même allons passer dans les rangs pour discuter avec vous du choix que vous pourrez faire pour vos projets. Au travail.

Aaron soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée. Il chercha une issue du côté d'Alyne mais sa sœur fixait son chaudron avec un air maussade.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention et Aaron tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il trouva James et Twyla abîmés dans un fou rire complice. Cela le surprit de la part de la Serpentarde, elle d'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même... A ses côtés, Alyne leur lança un drôle de regard qu'il ne su interpréter. Si seulement il savait lire les émotions aussi bien qu'Emily...

...

Syrielle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, aux côtés de Sarah et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Elle avait un mal de tête carabiné depuis le matin, certainement les conséquences des semaines de folles qu'elle avait passée.

- Sissi, la prof est là, souffla Sarah.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et sortit ses affaires.

Déjà, le professeur Docker commençait à distribuer les petites souris que les élèves devaient faire disparaître. Syrielle soupira et toisa sa souris avec une mine désespérée. Bon sang qu'elle détestait perdre son temps ! Elle avait tellement à faire et si peu de temps et il fallait qu'elle fasse disparaître une souris.

- Courage Sissi... Nous retrouverons nos chères mathématiques ce soir.

- Parle pour toi. Je suis de corvée magique cette semaine, grogna-t-elle alors que ses pensées s'arrêtaient sur le devoir de sortilège qu'elle devait préparer pour le surlendemain. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du sujet.

- Miss Black, qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail?

Syrielle se redressa et plongea sa main dans sa robe de sorcier, à la recherche de sa baguette magique.

Sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

Se pourrait-il que? Elle n'aurait tout de même pas?

Elle plongea dans son sac et retourna toutes ses affaires avant de laisser échapper un gémissement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Sarah en levant les yeux de sa souris plus ou moins pâle.

- J'ai oublié ma baguette.

Silence.

- Tu as quoi?

- J'ai dû la laisser sur ma table de chevet... Ou sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. J'en sais rien moi. C'est pas comme si c'était utile ce truc.

- Dans la mesure où l'on étudie la magie, ça sert quand même.

Sarah reçut un magnifique regard noir.

- Miss Black, il vous faut une invitation?!

Syrielle tourna la tête vers son professeur et afficha une grimace contrite.

- C'est que j'ai oublié ma baguette madame.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- J'ai oublié ma baguette magique.

Le professeur Bocker cligna les yeux avant de hausser les sourcils. Visiblement elle attendait la plaisanterie.

- Comment pouvez-vous avoir oublié votre baguette magique!

- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde!

- C'est pourtant la première fois que je l'entends dire. Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle Miss Black. Et vous vous exercerez pour le cours prochain.

Bocker s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Syrielle se retint de dire quelque chose et décida finalement de sortir le livre de physique quantique qu'elle avait commencé la semaine dernière.

Ça, au moins, c'était utile!

…

Emily se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires d'Histoire de la Magie et se précipita hors de la salle. Elle avait cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après la pause et elle comptait passer un peu de temps avec Patmol. Elle courut dans les couloirs, négociant les virages à coup de dérapages parfaitement contrôlés et couvrit la distance qui séparait la classe de Binns et celle de Remus Lupin en moins de deux minutes.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas dans le couloir que l'énorme molosse était sur elle à lui lécher le visage à coup de langue râpeuse.

- Arrête, Patmol, c'est dégoûtant, se plaignit-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. Mais le chien était plus lourd qu'elle et le combat bien trop inégal. Arrête ou je dis à Mamily que tu es un chien de plus en plus mal élevé.

La menace fit son effet et il se calma. Emily essuya son visage du mieux qu'elle pu et s'assit à même le sol. Le molosse vint s'allonger près d'elle et la jeune fille profita de l'occasion pour tenter d'analyser les émotions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de son grand-père. Seulement, comme à chaque fois qu'il était sous sa forme animagus, tout était simplifié à l'extrême et Patmol ne semblait pas être capable de ressentir plusieurs choses à la fois.

Il était content, sûrement qu'elle soit là, et c'était tout.

- Tu sais Papily, tu pourrais de temps en temps reprendre forme humaine. Tu vas finir par rester bloquer définitivement.

Un soupçon de peur se glissa entre deux moments d'hésitation, mais Sirius Black resta Patmol.

La jeune fille eut une moue contrariée. La tâche s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévue s'il n'y mettait pas du sien.

La pause passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et bientôt, le reste de sa classe se tenait un peu plus loin, devant la porte de la salle du professeur Crivey.

Résignée, elle se leva pour les rejoindre.

...

Aïday ébouriffa ses cheveux sombres d'une main distraite avant de ses frotter les yeux. Qu'aurait-elle donner pour pouvoir dormir, là, maintenant. La veille, elle s'était couchée très tard pour terminer tous ses devoirs en retard et elle était donc à côté de la plaque ce matin. Elle étouffa un bâillement qui lui aurait certainement valu le regard noir du professeur Crivey et se redressa, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui se déroulait depuis seulement un quart d'heure.

Aujourd'hui, elle était censée comprendre le mécanisme des sortilèges de défense. Elle jeta un oeil sur le rouleau de parchemin posé devant elle: elle n'avait écrit qu'une malheureuse phrase presque indéchiffrable: _les sortilèges défensifs se séparent en deux catégories: les contre-sorts et les charmes protecteurs._

Elle soupira de concert avec Emily qui, assise à côté d'elle, écrivait automatiquement ce que Crivey inscrivait au tableau.

- Bien, maintenant que vous savez ce qu'est un contre sort, vous allez pouvoir vous exercer! Rangez vos affaires et sortez vos baguettes.

Aïday sursauta tandis que tous ses camarades commençaient à piaffer d'impatience. Comme dans tous leurs cours, le meilleur moment était bien sûr celui où ils pratiquaient.

Crivey attendit patiemment que tous ses élèves se soient levés avant de repousser les tables contre les murs, dégageant ainsi un vaste espace libre.

- Mettez-vous par équipe de deux. On va commencer par un sortilèges simple: _Wingardium Leviosa _que vous devez tous maîtriser maintenant. Ce sortilège peut se lancer sur une personne et la soulève de quelques centimètres à peine. Comme vous le savez, le contre sort, c'est-à-dire le sortilège qui permet d'annuler les effets d'un autre sort, est _Finite. _Les élèves sur ma gauche attaquent, ceux sur ma droite se défendent.

Aïday écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience qu'elle avait Emily pour partenaire. _Par le Ronflack Cornu..._

- C'est parti!

Emily lui sourit. Elle s'était apparemment réveillée en cours de route et avait retrouvé son regard brillant et son visage enjoué.

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Aïday n'eut pas le temps de baragouiner un _Finite._

Jordan Leigh non plus.

Le jeune homme prit le sortilège de plein fouet et s'éleva non pas de quelques centimètre mais d'un bon mètre avant que le professeur Crivey ne le ramène au sol.

- Par le sang de Licorne! S'écria Emily dans la seconde qui suivit en se précipitant vers Leigh. Je suis désolée Jordan! Tu vas bien? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

Jordan dû lui répéter au moins cinq fois qu'il n'avait rien et que ce n'était pas grave avant que la jeune Black ne le laisse respirer.

- Tu es prête Aïdy?

Aïday arma sa baguette, prête à toute éventualité et souffla un bon coup.

- Vas-y.

- _Wingardium..._

_- Finite!_

_- Leviosa!_

Elle crut avoir suffisamment rapide.

- Aïday attention! Lui cria Simon depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Elle leva la tête et aperçut le bureau qui flottait au-dessus d'elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se pousser avant qu'Emily, aussi sidérée que le reste de la classe, ne relâche son attention, brisant le sortilège de lévitation.

La table retomba avec fracas sur le sol, à cinquante centimètres d'Aïday.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin! S'exclama Crivey en accourant dans leur direction.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Emily.

- Miss Black-Malefoy, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous répète de viser! Ce n'est pas compliquer à la fin!

- C'est que je n'aime pas attaquer les autres, bafouilla Emily.

Son professeur se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Changez de rôle avec Miss Scamender dans ce cas. Et appliquez vous par Merlin!

Aïday déglutit péniblement.

- Miss Black, vous ne faites aucun effort!

La voix de Colin Crivey sembla sortir Emily de la Lune. La jeune fille était perchée à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel. Visiblement indifférente à l'exaspération peinte sur le visage d'Aïday.

- Oh pardon... _Finite._

Le professeur Crivey voulu s'emballer dans une tirade sur l'importance de la concentration durant un duel mais abandonna l'idée, vaincu. Emily Black-Malefoy était à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce que Neville Londubat était à la potion. Elle n'était pourtant pas une mauvaise sorcière, preuve en était la puissance de ses sortilèges. Elle était juste incapable de lancer un sort sur une personne.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Miss Scamander, mettez-vous avec Leigh et Ward pour le moment.

Emily sembla surprise mais finit par hausser les épaules. Elle partit s'installer sur une chaise et passa le reste de l'heure à encourager Aïday avec passion.

…

- Bien, j'ai un peu réfléchi à la manière dont on devrait procéder, dit Hermione en embrassant les personnes présentes dans la Salle sur Demande.

Lily Evans et Sarah Black s'étaient naturellement imposées : Hermione n'était pas sans savoir que les deux jeunes femmes étaient des sorcières particulièrement brillantes et leurs connaissances en matière d'ancienne magie leur serait sans nul doute très utiles. Willow n'avait pas manqué de s'inviter, tout comme les soeurs Halliwell et Dawn Weasley, la petite sœur de Buffy. Hermione attendait que les esprits se calment avant d'embrigader Mélindra et Severus : elle était lucide, il s'en faudrait de quelques semaines avant que les deux écorchés vifs acceptent de passer du temps en compagnie des Voyageurs Temporels.

- Avant toute chose, il va falloir que l'on décortique le mécanisme de tous les sortilèges qui mettent en jeu des partages de magie. Je crois savoir qu'une branche de la Magie Noire en a fait sa spécialité.

_- _La Branche du Magisteria, qui prône la maîtrise par la magie de toute forme vivante. Ceux qui ont travaillé sur cette discipline promettaient d'être un jour capable de ramener les morts à la vie.. Ce qui est un objectif récurent en Magie Noire. _L'Imperium _été créé par un disciple de cette branche.

Hermione haussa un sourcil appréciateur et se retint de dévisager la mère du Survivant avec trop d'insistance. Sa réaction sembla amuser la jeune femme.

- On apprend beaucoup de choses dans les livres, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione lui rendit son sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux.

- La tâche qui nous attend ne va pas être simple. L'Harmonique est une technique qui a été abandonnée depuis des siècles en Europe... Certains de nos contacts au Département des Mystères vont s'arranger pour nous faire parvenir de vieux grimoires mais il va falloir se montrer patients. En attendant, on va se contenter de ce que possède Poudlard et voir ce que l'on peut trouver.

Hermione fit signe à Willow de continuer.

- Les Elémentaires sont sur le coup au Village _Lyrae. _La fille de Mama Whetu a pris les choses en mains. Beaucoup de nos rituels sont basés sur la communion entre plusieurs sorcières. Qui plus est, le contrôle de la Magie d'autrui est l'un des ressorts de la Magie Noire chez nous... On devrait pouvoir mettre au point une structure fiable pour le sortilège.

Hermione se tourna finalement vers Piper.

- Comme les Monstres nous en ont fait la démonstration, la Magie Acathlante est la plus à même de dominer les autres... On devrait pouvoir travailler sur des méthodes pour canaliser l'énergie magique mise en jeu et même l'amplifier avec un peu de chance.

- En parlant des enfants... Je suis étonnée de ne pas voir ni Violette, ni Emma, ni Prudy avec nous, remarqua Sarah. De ce que j'ai compris, ce sont elles qui ont mis au point le sortilège de la dernière fois.

Hermione échangea un regard gêné avec les autres et chercha le meilleur moyen d'expliquer la situation à la mère de Mélindra.

Sarah la prit de court.

- Je ne veux surtout me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais ils n'ont pas attendu votre accord pour se mêler à cette guerre. En les tenant à l'écart, vous ne faites qu'entretenir leur envie de fouiner partout. Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas surprise s'ils nous écoutaient en ce moment.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'effectivement, cela ne la concernait pas, mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

- Hermione, je suis sûre que vous connaissez vos enfants par cœur... Sont-ils vraiment du genre à obéir en toute circonstance ? Parce qu'en ce qui concerne mes petits-enfants, je suis convaincue qu'ils planchent déjà sur le meilleur moyen de nous aider à notre insu. Ils n'ont même pas le souci d'essayer d'être discrets...

Lily ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un regard en direction de sa meilleure amie et Hermione compris que les enfants Black-Malefoy devaient faire de même.

Soudain, la décision qu'elle avait prise d'un commun accord avec Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mélindra, Draco et tous les autres parents dont la progéniture avait été impliquée de près ou de loin dans le sortilège du 31 Décembre, lui parut bien stupide.

- Que nous a dit Albus déjà ? Fit mine de demander Sarah.

- A quel sujet ?

- Quand on lui a fait remarqué que ses parents ne seraient pas ravis d'apprendre qu'ils désobéissaient à peine quelques jours après s'être fait sermonner à propos de « leur manie à se mêler des histoires qui ne les concernent pas » ?

- Qu'ils considéraient que ces mêmes parents avaient la mémoire bien courte... Répondit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

- Juste pour que l'on soient fixés : Harry, Ron, Mélindra et vous étiez bien du genre à faire tout votre possible pour être au courant de ce que faisait l'Ordre, non ?

Hermione soupira d'agacement. Rose lui avait servi le même argument quand elle lui avait parlé moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Inutile de se demander d'où Sarah et Lily tenaient pareilles informations.

- Ce sont nos enfants qui vous ont demandé de nous parler ? Demanda Phoebe, du reproche dans la voix.

- Non... Répondit Sarah avec une grimace. On leur a bien proposé mais ils nous ont dit qu'ils préféraient ça. Qu'ils allaient faire le mort pendant peut-être deux semaines avant de remettre en route les micros des deux S.

Hermione retrouva dans le sourire amusé de Sarah le signe que la jeune femme ne leur disait pas tout.

- C'est impressionnant à quel point Mélindra vous ressemble en fait ! S'emporta Phoebe. Vous mentez aussi mal l'une que l'autre !

Sarah se pencha vers Phoebe, une étrange expression sur le visage.

- C'est vous qui le dites...

Les trois sœurs échangèrent un regard qu'Hermione ne sut déchiffrer.

- Non, c'est franchement flippant en fin de compte, résuma Paige. J'ai l'impression de revoir Mélindra au même âge.

Sarah se rencogna dans sa chaise avec un air satisfait qui fit rire Lily.

- On va en rester là pour cette histoire, conclut Hermione assez sèchement. J'ai trouvé des livres intéressants, il vaudrait mieux que l'on commence à travailler.

Sarah et Lily ne cherchèrent pas à argumenter et attrapèrent un grimoire chacun. Elles ne dirent rien de plus de tout l'après-midi.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne cessa pas une seule seconde de repenser à ce que les Voyageuses avaient tenté de leur faire comprendre : qu'elle le veuille ou non, ses deux enfants étaient désormais engagé dans la lutte contre la Porte Noire. Hermione les connaissait, ils n'abandonneraient pas et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les en blâmer. Elle les avait élever dans ce sens !

_Battez-vous pour ce qui vous tiens cœur. Ne laissez pas les autres vous influencer, surtout quand vous êtes convaincus d'avoir raison. Soyez fier de ce que vous faites, toujours._

Elle soupira avec résignation : elle reconnaissait tout à fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours tenir ses enfants en dehors de cette guerre... Elle repousserait juste l'échéance le plus longtemps possible.

…

Sarah laissa Lily rejoindre James et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Au repas de ce midi, elle avait appris que William y avait été emmené par son père. Il avait vraisemblablement passé trop de temps au Nexus et s'en était retrouvé considérablement affaibli.

Ses petits-enfants avaient également laissé entendre que Mélindra était passée à Poudlard et avait veillé sur son fils aîné une bonne partie de la nuit... La jeune femme repoussa sa tristesse. Mélindra n'était pas prête à la revoir et elle l'évitait. Ou alors, elle la détestait et ne voulait pas la rencontrer.

Elle aurait aimé demandé son avis à Sirius mais il s'obstinait à ne pas la croiser et le peu de fois qu'elle avait réussi à le voir, il était resté sous sa forme animagus.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas la voir.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Elzo, Roxanne et Louis.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Proposa-t-elle à son petit-fils. Je vais rendre visite à William.

Il sembla hésité mais accepta finalement.

- Tu as des nouvelles ?

- Non... On avait interdiction d'aller l'embêter jusqu'à ce soir... Mais Papa dit que ça ira. William n'est pas à sa première bêtise.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. C'est à cause de lui que les parents sont si méfiants avec nous. Il a grillé tous les jockers à lui seul.

Sarah rit doucement et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il portait le même prénom que son petit-frère, ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était encore jeune, mais Sarah se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec ses autres petits-enfants, Emily exceptée bien sûr.

- Comment se sont passés tes cours ?  
>- Bof... Heureusement qu'on a eu Potion.<p>

- C'est ta matière préférée ?

- Oui... C'est un peu de la cuisine... Mais ne le dit pas à Kate.

- Ça ne risque pas, grogna-t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Sirius enlacer la femme de Severus Rogue le lendemain de leur arrivée dans cette époque, elle avait du mal à ne pas la considérer comme une ennemie.

- Techniquement, Kate est ta belle-soeur Mamily.

- Oui, et techniquement, j'ai épousé un homme renié par toute sa famille.  
>- Kate a aussi été reniée par la famille Black.<p>

- Je t'en prie Elzo, laisse ce genre de discours à Emily...

Il éclata de rire, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle et Sarah fût soulagée d'arriver devant l'Infirmerie.

Elle frappa deux coups et attendit que Madame Pomfresh vienne lui ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point l'Infirmière pouvait se montrer irascible...

- Ah, Monsieur Black-Malefoy. Il ne manquait que vous à la longue liste de visiteurs.

- Mes frères et sœurs sont là ?

- Ils viennent de partir...

- Je peux entrer ?

Madame Pomfresh s'effaça et Sarah lui sourit poliment en passant près d'elle. Les habitants du château semblaient avoir dû mal à se faire à l'histoire inventée par Neville Londubat quant à la raison de sa présence à Poudlard. Il faudrait qu'elle prête une oreille attentive aux ragots des prochaines semaines, elle risquait de bien s'amuser.

- Elzo ! Mamily ! En voilà une bonne surprise !

Sarah s'approcha du lit où Elzo enlaçait déjà son frère aîné. Elle fut à nouveau frappée par la ressemblance entre le fils aîné de Mélindra et Sirius. Ils avaient presque les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux bleu nuit, le même sourire...

- Moi, c'est William, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle secoua la tête, plus pour éloigner ses pensées de Sirius que pour montrer à William que sa remarque était inutile, et attrapa sa main.

- Et moi c'est Sarah, répondit-elle quand même.

Il rit et Sarah trouva son rire étrangement familier.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, à l'image d'Elzo.

- Parfaitement bien, arrêtez avec ça. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Non, mais tu aurais pu y rester avec tes conneries, le contredit Elzo.

- Je maîtrisais la situation...

- Mais bien sûr...

William leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa en grimaçant, preuve qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire.

- Je suis touché que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, Elzo, mais je t'assure que ça va. Satisfait ?

- Tu es un sinistre crétin.

- Et toi tu deviens vulgaire. Mamily va finir par penser que notre mère nous a très mal élevé.

Sarah sourit devant leur manège, amusée. Elle découvrait chaque jour un peu plus les liens qui unissaient les sept enfants de Mélindra et restait surprise face à leur bonne entente générale, comme s'ils étaient étrangers au concept même de discorde dans les fratries.

- L'acclimatation se passe bien ? Lui demanda William.

- Mises à part certaines petites choses, j'arrive à me faire à l'idée...

Il pressa gentiment sa main et la tendresse qu'elle lut dans son regard éloigna pour un temps ses préoccupations.

- Je suis sûr que tout le reste va s'arranger.

Elle hocha la tête, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Bon, comment va Lillendrine au fait ? Intervint Elzo, soucieux de changer de conversation.

Ressasser les mauvaises choses n'était jamais une bonne idée et sa grand-mère semblait être une grande spécialiste de la discipline.

Un masque d'inquiétude se glissa sur les traits de William et son regard se perdit au loin quelques secondes.

- Je ne sais pas.. Elle devrait déjà être réveillée... On a soigné toutes les blessures que l'on pouvait soigner avec la Guérisseuse Centaure. C'est à Lillendrine de se battre maintenant.

- Elle va forcément guérir, non ? Sinon, les Dieux l'auraient formée pour rien. C'est pas dans leur genre.  
>- Elle va guérir de ses blessures physiques, c'est certain. Mais personne ne peut évaluer l'étendu de ses blessures psychologiques.<p>

- Ce sont les plus longues à cicatriser, souligna Sarah.

- Oui... Mais les de Olympie sont des femmes de caractère.

Sarah lui accorda ce point, sans toutefois lui rappeler qu'elles n'avaient pas souvent le choix.

- Tu fais des études de Médicomagie d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

- Oui.

- Mon grand-père était Médicomage... Il disait souvent que c'était le plus dur, mais le plus beau métier qu'il aurait pu choisir de faire. Tu as une idée de ta spécialisation ?

- Si tout se passe bien, je devrais travailler aux Urgences... Enfin avant ça, il faut avoir le diplôme et c'est mal barré pour cette année.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien entre la Porte Noire, Lillendrine et mes heures de garde, je ne sais pas quand je vais trouver le temps pour travailler tout ce qu'il me reste à travailler.

William et Elzo virent leur grand-mère froncer les sourcils avant de se figer, plus pâle que quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils échangèrent le même regard lourd de sens quand ils comprirent qu'ils venaient de faire une boulette.

William vit le regard de Sarah se faire de plus en plus brillant et elle passa ses mains sur son visage, tout en soufflant avec force pour se calmer, avant de leur faire de nouveau face.

- Quel âge as-tu William ?

Il serra les lèvres, hésitant franchement à répondre à Sarah. Et pour cause : sa mère l'avait eu à seize ans. Il était un accident de parcours, il en avait conscience, mais sa mère lui avait souvent expliqué qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait envisagé l'avortement. Il n'avait pas été prévu, encore moins désiré, mais elle avait décidé de le garder. Et elle ne regrettait rien. Seulement, il était fort probable que cette version de l'histoire ne convienne pas à sa grand-mère. Qui plus est, commencer à raconter cet événement impliquait de raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite et William savait que ce n'était ni à lui, ni à aucun de ses frères et sœurs de le faire, mais à leur mère.

- William, je l'apprendrai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suppose que ce n'est pas un secret et parmi tout le clan Weasley, il y en a bien un qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

La détermination sur le visage de Sarah était sans équivoque.

- J'ai vingt-six ans, avoua-t-il à regret.

Sa grand-mère releva le menton et rejeta les épaules en arrière, comme si elle cherchait à leur prouver qu'elle était assez forte pour tout entendre, mais sa mâchoire contractée et ses yeux rouges disaient tout le contraire.

- Mélindra avait seize ans, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Autre chose que l'on a oublié de me dire ? Ou bien la longue liste des épreuves que ma fille a traversé toutes ces années s'achève enfin ?

- Je... C'est... Hésita William, cherchant un soutien du côté d'Elzo.

Mais son jeune frère s'était rembruni et il ne semblait pas très content de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

- Il y a eu d'autres choses. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de t'en parler, répondit-il finalement, optant pour une demi-vérité. De toute façon, nous ne connaissons que ce qu'à bien voulu nous en dire notre mère...

Elzo hocha la tête pour appuyer ses paroles. Mélindra Black-Malefoy n'était pas portée sur les confidences et il leur avait fallu beaucoup de travail pour obtenir sa version, plus ou moins fidèle, de sa jeunesse.

Sarah resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de se lever.

- Je vais vous laisser entre vous.

- Mamily... Plaidèrent ses deux petits-fils d'une voix désolée.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir les garçons. Je repasserai te voir demain William.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide et un silence pesant s'installa dans l'infirmerie.

- Bon, Elzo, raconte-moi un peu ce que j'ai loupé pendant que je veillais Lillendrine...

* * *

><p>Verdict ? Laissez moi un petit mot avant de partir !<p>

On se dit à dans un mois. Promis, si j'ai bien avancé (selon mes critères et ceux de mon chat), je posterais fin juillet. Une absence de pause estivale serait une grande première mais vous être des lecteurs patients. Vous méritez bien une petite récompense.

D'ici là, portez-vous bien. Réussissez vos examens pour ceux qui en ont (vous êtes des winners, je le sais, donc vous allez tout déchirer) et puis profitez du soleil dès qu'il se montre;)

Scribouilleusement vôtre,

Orlane S.


	44. Lueur d'Espoir

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR :**

phoenix saturne :

_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je pense que Mélindra ne sait pas encore à qui elle a à faire ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Oui, je sais, je poste en retard. Mais j'ai vraiment eu un week-end chargé. Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrais à jour avant mon départ en vacances et à mon retour, fin Août;)._

_De mon côté, plutôt très bien:) Je suis à la veille de mes vacances (les officielles du reste) et j'ai réussi à boucler le chapitre 69 (17 pages pour l'info). Le chapitre 70 est en en chemin. J'espère sincèrement terminer avant la rentrée, histoire de commencer l'année scolaire plus légère:)_

_Autrement, nouveau chapitre. Au programme : Craven et ses dilemmes, Draco et Harry toujours coincés à leurs années Poudlard et des nouvelles du mont Olympe._

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44<strong>

_Niveau 9, Département des Mystères._

Kelnem Craven poussa les portes dorées de l'ascenseur et s'engagea dans le couloir tortueux de l'étage le plus ancien du ministère de la Magie. Comme d'ordinaire, il n'y avait aucun bruit ici et pas âme qui vive, comme si personne n'y travaillait. Il passa devant plusieurs hautes portes, toutes donnant sur des salles où avaient lieu des procès et les réunions plénières du Magenmagot. Finalement, il arriva devant la porte noire et ornée d'un poignée ronde en son centre. Il la poussa et se retrouva dans la petite salle circulaire, percée de douze portes, chacune conduisant vers une partie du département des Mystères. Il sortit un médaillon de sa poche et l'observa attentivement : il s'agissait d'un simple M gravé sur le drapeau anglais. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il semblait même ne pas avoir la moindre valeur, pourtant, c'était l'un des biens les plus précieux et les plus secrets du Premier Ministre depuis des siècles.

Alors que la lumière des torches se reflétaient sur les dorures ternies du bijoux, Kelnem Craven se souvint pourquoi il allait s'en servir...

…

Une semaine plus tôt...

_Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de son bureau. Le Premier Ministre de la Magie se redressa, abandonnant la lecture d'un dossier. Un coup d'oeil à son agenda lui apprit qu'il n'attendait personne avant deux heures._

_- Entrez._

_- Bonjour, Monsieur Craven._

_Il répondit à Hermione Weasley d'un signe de la tête. _

_- Que me vaut le dérangement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide tandis que la Directrice du département de la Justice refermait la porte derrière elle et s'approchait._

_Il remarqua qu'elle tenait une simple enveloppe entre ses mains et son expression décidée attisa sa curiosité._

_- Rassurez-vous, je ne serais pas longue... Je vous apporte ma démission._

_Sa phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous m'avez très bien entendue, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Je me retire de la vie politique, d'autres obligations m'appellent ailleurs._

_Passé le temps de surprise, il accepta l'enveloppe sans chercher à masquer sa satisfaction. Il avait finalement gagné leur guerre. D'eux deux, il était le plus combatif. Jamais il ne s'avouait vaincu._

_Le regard méprisant qu'elle lui lança fût plus terrible qu'un sceau d'eau glacé._

_- Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite, Craven. Je me fiche de cette lutte de pouvoir, elle n'a aucune importance à mes yeux._

_- Pourquoi l'avoir engagée alors ?_

_- Parce que notre monde est en danger et que vous ne voulez pas le voir. Que vous le vouliez ou non, la Porte Noire existe et est désormais rouverte. Je dois faire en sorte qu'elle se referme. Au revoir, Monsieur le Premier Ministre._

_Et elle tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière. Le soir même, son bureau était vide._

…

Hermione Weasley.

Il était là à cause de cette femme.

Elle était l'une des sorcières les plus plus brillantes de sa génération, avait été une résistante très respectée pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, s'était vouée corps et âme à la cause de la Justice. Le code pénal avait subi de lourdes et profondes modifications sous sa direction. C'était l'oeuvre de sa vie, elle ne cessait de le répéter. Et du jour au lendemain, elle laissait tout cela derrière elle.

Elle était l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes et les plus influentes de sa génération. Son départ avait plus ébranlé son pouvoir que les trois mois de coups bas qui l'avait précédé...

Un tel désaveux avait pesé lourd dans sa décision de venir ici, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. La veille, le Ministre du contrôle de la Magie était venu le voir avec des nouvelles inquiétantes : deux rituels magiques d'envergures avaient eu lieu quinze jours plus tôt, dans la nuit de la nouvelle année. Le premier, de Magie Blanche, les experts étaient formels, avait été lancé depuis Poudlard, tandis que le deuxième, de Magie Noire, avait ébranlé le nord de la Grèce, dans la région où une dizaine d'Etats moldus avaient envoyé leurs soldats. A en croire les plus grands spécialistes qui avaient donné l'alerte, il s'agissait du plus grand sortilège de Magie Noire lancé depuis des siècles.

Sans hésiter, Kenelm Craven avait envoyé deux hommes de confiance sur place, pour qu'il ait un récit de première main. On lui avait rapporté qu'en plus de milliers de soldats, armés jusqu'aux dents, la région du mont Olympe était envahie par les Tueuses, des sorciers Acathlants et des mages Elémentaires.

Kenelm Craven aurait voulu continuer à clamer haut et fort que Porte Noire, il n'y avait pas, mais il était arrivé à la position de Premier Ministre parce qu'il était réputé pour prendre les décisions qu'il fallait quand elles étaient nécessaires, et ce, qu'importe le prix.

Il glissa le médaillon dans la seule porte munie d'une serrure et entra.

La pièce qui lui faisait face était plus grande que ce qu'il ne s'était imaginé. A peu de choses près, elle devait faire la taille de la Grande Salle à Poudlard et était entièrement remplie de rayonnages où les gouvernements qui l'avaient précédé avaient accumulé tous les dossiers importants, toutes les informations classées confidentielles ainsi que les récits des événements qui avaient marqué l'histoire. Dans cette pièce immense était cantonné un savoir qui n'avait pas de prix et seul le Premier Ministre en contrôlait l'accès.

Kenelm Craven se saisit de la seule torche magique, accrochée juste à côté de la porte qu'il venait de franchir, et commença sa recherche.

Il allait finalement savoir si la Légende des Sept Portes était plus qu'un conte pour enfants.

Il lui fallut plus de deux heures pour trouver la bonne section de cette bibliothèque hors norme. Kelnem Craven avait cru trouvé quelques livres sur le sujet dans le meilleur des cas.

Il dû faire face à une réalité tout autre.

Les informations amassées couvraient un pan de mur entier.

…

Philip Butcher rassembla la pile de courriers que ses assistants avaient sélectionné à son attention comme tous les matins et écrivit quelques notes à la va vite. Lui qui avait eu l'habitude d'accorder toute son attention aux affaires courantes au début de son mandat devait désormais aller à l'essentiel. Avec la Porte Noire qui ne cessait de l'inquiéter, le pays à préparer à l'imminence d'une guerre sans pareil – le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense allait lancer une nouvelle campagne pour inciter les jeunes à effectuer un service militaire accéléré -, sans compter tout le reste qui se greffait autour de chaque problème qui voyait le jour grâce aux médias...

Il jeta un regard éperdu vers les fenêtres et la couche de neige qui avait enfin recouvert Londres le détendit légèrement.

Avant qu'il ne se tende quand une toux discrète s'éleva sur sa gauche. Philip Butcher se tourna vers le petit tableau qui représentait un petit homme à la silhouette de grenouille, coiffé d'une longue perruque argentée.

- Bonjour Tobias...

Le portrait lui rendit son signe de tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Visiblement, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire lui coûtait.

- Message au Premier Ministre des Moldus : « Devons nous rencontrer de toute urgence. Veuillez confirmer immédiatement. Sentiments distingués, Craven. »

Butcher haussa très haut les sourcils.

- Tiens donc, remarqua-t-il sans même chercher à cacher son ironie. Mon homologue se réveille ?

Tobias grimaça pour seule réponse.

- J'ai une journée chargée aujourd'hui et je préférai que cette audience ne se fasse pas en privé. Le Roi William tien à être présent lors des réunions officielles entre nos deux mondes.

Le tableau eut une moue étrange.

- Monsieur Kenelm Craven semblait prêt à venir sur le champ et...

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais une journée chargée aujourd'hui. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'essaye d'obtenir une entrevue avec lui. Je suppose qu'il peut bien patienter quelques heures.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de _mais _possible, Tobias. Ce soir, vingt-et-une heure.

La journée passa bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et Philip Butcher fût le premier surpris quand on fit annoncer l'arrivée du Roi William et de Max Lebowitz. L'ancien Premier Ministre Britannique entra en tête dans son bureau et Philip Butcher retint de peu son sourire. Son illustre prédécesseur ressemblait à un fauve ayant une rage de dents et il avait hâte que Craven se mesure à lui.

- Bonsoir Max, dit-il en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

Lebowitz eut un grognement peu amène et alla se planter dans un coin du vaste bureau.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence tendu puis le Roi William entra à son tour. Il congédia d'un geste ses trois gardes du corps et son secrétaire.

- Je commençais à croire que ce rendez-vous n'aurait jamais lieu, soupira-t-il.

- A qui le dîtes vous...

- Des nouvelles ?

- Non. Toujours le même statu quo... Mais les Magiques parlent de renforcer leurs sortilèges... Ca nous laissera le temps de réagir selon eux...

Des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée de marbre fin et bientôt, un homme de taille moyenne sortait de l'âtre. Il se débarrassa des cendres sur sa robe d'un simple coup de baguette puis leur fit face.

Butcher resta impassible devant son visage contracté par la honte. Certes, il n'aurait pas voulu être dans la peau de son homologue sorcier à cet instant précis, mais force était d'avouer qu'il avait bien mérité de se sentir mal.

- Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. J'ai fait une énorme erreur de jugement et si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, je démissionnerais car j'ai manqué à mon devoir en niant la vérité.

- Vous êtes un sinistre crétin, Craven, j'espère que vous en avez conscience, déclara Max Lebowitz de sa voix grave alors que Craven reprenant son souffle difficilement.

Il se tendit à l'insulte mais l'accepta sans un mot.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis ? Demanda le roi William.

- La démission d'Hermione Weasley a joué un grand rôle...

- Vous avez donc attendu de perdre le meilleur membre de votre gouvernement pour agir ? Releva Lebowitz. Vous battez tous les records !

- Madame Weasley ne fait pas parti de mon gouvernement, se défendit Craven.

- Mais elle est peut-être aussi influente que vous, compléta Philip Butcher avec un sourire froid.

Craven soupira.

- Peut-être... Mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis venu pour vous annoncer que le monde sorcier va s'engager à vos côtés et...

- Et ça ne sera pas vous qui poserez les conditions, Craven, le coupa le Premier Ministre. Vous arrivez trop tard pour avoir voix au chapitre. Dans cette guerre, c'est votre monde qui aura besoin du soutien du nôtre. Les rôles sont inversés et votre comportement vous dessert.

Les yeux de Craven se mirent à luire de colère mais il se contint.

- Nous acceptons cependant votre ralliement, dit le Roi William en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuil de velours bleu. Je vous en prie, Craven, prenez place. Nous allons vous expliquer comment vous allez vous rendre utile dans cette guerre.

…

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Craven. Et toi, Malefoy ?

Au haussement de sourcil surpris de son presque beau-frère, Harry comprit qu'il était là pour la même raison que lui. Cette découverte attisa sa curiosité, déjà ardente, et il ne put s'empêcher de questionner le compagnon de Mélindra.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

Malefoy lui lança un regard amusé et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Harry grogna : il connaissait cette expression par cœur. Malefoy l'utilisait à chaque fois qu'il se savait en supériorité par rapport à lui.

- S'il te plaît, Malefoy, éclaire-moi de ton intelligence hors du commun.

- Tu progresses Potter, apprécia-t-il. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu te souviendras que mon nom est Black-Malefoy.

- Vous me fatiguez avec votre patronyme à rallonge.

- William a beaucoup insisté là-dessus...

- Et Mélindra et toi vous êtes pliés au caprice d'un gamin de sept ans.

- Dit-il, alors que lui-même est incapable de dire non au même _gamin._

_- _La ferme.

- Et voilà, tu redeviens vulgaire Potter. Je vais être obligé d'en parler à Ginny. Ou peut-être même à ta mère. Elle serra atrocement déçue.

- Tu es puéril.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Potter.

La secrétaire leur jeta un regard polaire depuis son bureau et Harry se résigna à se pencher vers Malefoy.

- Alors ?

- Il paraît qu'il a rencontré Butcher la nuit dernière et qu'il n'est rentré qu'aux petites heures du matin.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Il a enfin ouvert les yeux ?!

- A l'évidence...

Harry médita la nouvelle, sans pouvoir empêcher l'espoir de vrombir en lui. Craven de leur côté changeait la donne. Il allait préparer le pays, lancer le département des Mystères sur la Porte Noire, essayer de convaincre les autres pays d'en faire autant. Une fois la communauté sorcière unie derrière la même cause, ils avaient une chance de pouvoir lutter efficacement contre la Porte Noire.

La porte du bureau du Premier Ministre s'ouvrit et Kelnem Craven vint lui-même les chercher dans le couloir. Harry avisa son visage marqué par la fatigue et ses yeux rougis et se sentit satisfait, même si c'était petit de sa part. Craven méritait de passer des nuits blanches à regretter sa bêtise.

- Messieurs, dit-il en leur faisant face. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'être venus aussi vite. Avant toute chose, et même si cela ne rachètera pas mes erreurs, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ces derniers mois.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard où chacun lu l'ennui de l'autre. Ils n'avaient que faire des remords de Craven.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous fait venir ici, Monsieur le Premier Ministre ? Demanda Draco.

Craven passa une main sur sa nuque, terriblement mal à l'aise, puis sembla se décider.

- Je me suis entretenu avec le Premier Ministre Moldu cette nuit, et je vais m'engager dans la voix qu'il a essayé de tracer pour lutter contre... La Porte Noire. Il m'a expliqué que vous étiez à la tête d'un réseaux de personnes qui oeuvrent déjà dans ce sens...

- Effectivement, répondit Harry. Il n'est un secret pour personne que l'Ordre du Phoenix se dresse toujours contre la Magie Noire.

- Evidemment, évidemment... Et cela vous honore.

- Que voulez-vous Craven ? Lança Draco, sans plus se soucier de mettre des gants. Comme vous l'avez enfin réalisé, la Porte Noire est rouverte et j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour préparer le Royaume-Uni à la guerre. Les Aurors ne suffiront pas à nous protéger. Il faut que nous puissions être en mesure d'aligner des combattants quand le moment viendra. Et j'aimerais commencer à alerter l'opinion publique, mais en douceur, que la nouvelle ne leur tombe pas dessus. Etant donné que nous tendons le dos en attendant leur attaque, Monsieur Butcher et le roi William se sont accordés pour laisser glisser quelques informations concernant la raison du déploiement de force en Grèce et aux alentours de la sortie du tunnel sous la Manche... Nous devons en faire autant et je pensais que votre femme, Potter, pourrait s'en charger. Elle est très influente dans le milieux du journalisme.

Harry consulta Malefoy en silence. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et Harry l'approuva. Qu'importe à quel point Craven l'insupportait, il devait mettre ses griefs personnels de côté pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé.

- Très bien, mais il va falloir jouer carte sur table, Craven, dit Harry.

- Vos conditions seront les miennes...

L'absence totale de négociations montrait à quel point Craven devait se sentir dépassé.

- Je vais réunir quelques personnes ce soir et nous vous expliquerons comment se passera notre collaboration, conclut Draco en se détournant.

Il quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus.

- J'ai un conseil des ministres cet après-midi. Je vais leur annoncer ce qui nous attend. J'aurais besoin de votre présence, Potter.

- J'y serais.

…

Mélindra se pencha au-dessus de la carte étalée devant elle et retraça les deux cercles concentriques du bout des doigts. Ils englobaient la totalité du Mont Olympe, puisqu'il était désormais sur que la Porte Noire se trouvait quelque part sous la montagne, et à intervalle régulier, un nom était inscrit. Le premier indiquait les places des Acathlants, le deuxième, celui des Elémentaires... Elle frémit légèrement : ils allaient devoir se mettre à découvert pendant plusieurs heures pour pouvoir lancer ces sortilèges et cette seule idée ne lui plaisait déjà pas.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas le choix.. S'ils voulaient découvrir ce qu'il se passait sous leurs pieds sans envoyer des dizaines de personnes à la mort, il fallait qu'ils lancent ces sortilèges.

- Tout se passera bien, Mélindra...

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Chi Dialo. Le vieil Acathlant était arrivé depuis deux jours en Grèce et avait largement aidé à mettre au point les différents rituels qui allaient avoir lieu.

- Je l'espère...

- De toute façon, il faut que nous sachions de quoi il en retourne... Vos enfants ont montré qu'en unissant les magies, on pouvait obtenir des résultats stupéfiants.

Mélindra sourit : elle n'avait rien dit à ses protégés pour ne pas les encourager d'avantage mais le sortilège qu'ils avaient lancé la nuit de la nouvelle année était de la très belle magie. Ils avaient su mettre de côté les barrières qui séparaient les différents communautés magiques et en avait tiré une plus belle force.

- J'ai peur que nous provoquions les démons... S'ils se sentent menacés, ils risquent d'attaquer. Les protections que nous avons mises en place ne vous sauverons pas.

- C'est en effet une des faiblesses de cette idée. Mais avons nous encore le choix, Mélindra ?

Mélindra regarda à nouveau la carte où tous les campements étaient indiqués d'une croix de couleur.

- Non...

- Nous pouvons y aller alors ?

Elle acquiesça et sortit à sa suite. Dehors, devant la tente dressée pour l'occasion à leur attention, se tenaient une centaine d'Acathlants, pour la majorité Asiatiques et Africains, même si Mélindra reconnu Phyllis et Jessica Baker, ainsi que Hugh, Bill et Collin Feist. Qui plus est Wyatt, Chris et Penelope seraient de l'aventure...

Un deuxième groupe se détachait, légèrement moins imposant, composé essentiellement d'Elémentaires. C'était la première fois qu'autant de membres de cette communauté allaient oeuvrer ensembles et Willow, qui resterait en retrait pour ressentir les effets des sortilèges et tenter de découvrir des réponses, avait hâte de voir ce que cela produirait.

Mélindra salua l'assemblée d'un geste de la tête et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre les Êtres de Lumières qui conduiraient tous les sorciers à la place qu'on leur avait attribué.

Pourvu que tout se passe comme prévu.

…

Willow embrassa une dernière fois le paysage fabuleux qui s'offrait à elle : depuis le somment du mont Olympe, on pouvait voir à des kilomètres à la ronde et la vallée, recouverte de neige, était féerique. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle n'aurait pas de difficultés à se détendre pour laisser ses sens vibrer avec la magie de la Terre. A l'image de Chi Dialo, Phyllis Baker, Tao, Buffy, Ziba, Mama Whetu et Wattana Van, elle prit place à même le sol et plongea ses mains dans la neige, jusqu'à sentir la roche sous ses doigts.

D'abord, elle ne sentit rien, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se lançait dans ce genre d'exercice. Puis, lentement, son esprit réussit à différencier sa magie propre de celle de la Terre. Avec un peu plus de concentration, elle occulta la première pour ne garder que son lien avec les lignes de vie de la Terre. Tout lui parut normal dans le subtil équilibre d'énergies qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître. Au bout d'un long moment, la magie commença à pulser en rythme, poussée par la volonté de tous les sorciers Elémentaires et Acathlants qui œuvraient à l'unisson.

Willow s'obligea à lâcher prise totalement, comme la fois où elle avait réussi à briser la règle de la Tueuse unique. Le monde réel s'effaça autour d'elle et il ne resta qu'un complexe labyrinthe d'arcs blancs. Elle découvrit avec soulagement qu'à part quelques tâches sombres de temps en temps, la structure magique de la Terre ne semblait pas avoir subi de gros dégâts à cause du rituel des démons.

Au contraire, tout semblait exactement comme avant.

_Ce n'est pas normal, _songea-t-elle à travers la brume de sa transe. La Porte Noire était un portail vers une autre dimension. Quand elle avait fait de la magie au-dessus de la Bouche de L'Enfer, presque trente ans plus tôt, elle avait dû lutter contre la part de son esprit qui était toujours sujette à céder aux sirènes de la magie noire.

Aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû ressentir la même chose, mais en beaucoup plus violent.  
>Et ce n'était pas le cas : elle se sentait apaisée, en accord total avec la magie blanche...<p>

Sans se laisser déconcentrée par son constat inquiétant, elle effleura un courant magique plus faible que les autres de son esprit et se laissa emporter vers les entrailles de la Terre.

…

_Paris, France_

L'Inspecteur Franchina sortit son badge et le montra à l'un des policiers qui maintenaient le cordon de sécurité autour de l'immeuble où il devait se rendre.

Il était vingt-trois heures passée et on l'avait appelé en urgence. L'Inspecteur connaissait ses hommes : la situation devait être vraiment grave. Il salua plusieurs connaissances et trouva enfin le Commisaire Carpe, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qu'il respectait beaucoup.

- Ah, vous voilà !

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai su... On ne m'a pas donné tous les détails.

- Il vaut mieux pas. Une famille entière a été tuée au dernier étage. La mère, le père, les deux enfants de quinze et onze ans, ainsi que les grand-parents maternels qui étaient en visite.

- Sans doute l'oeuvre d'un déséquilibré...

- Ca m'étonnerait : l'immeuble est très sécurisé., il faut trois codes d'accès pour entrer. Donc il faut être préparé. On a récupéré les bandes de vidéo-surveillance mais je doute qu'on trouve quoique ce soit.

- Un contrat peut-être ?

Carpe soupira, l'attrapa par le coude et le tira à l'écart dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Ce n'est pas le premier cas de ce type. Mon frère travaille dans le sud de la France et il m'a parlé d'une affaire similaire. Un famille entière décimée, suivant une sorte de rituel sataniste ou Dieu sait quoi encore.

- Ici aussi ?

- Pour le rituel ? Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a prévenu. Il ne reste que des corps calcinés là-haut... On a tracé une sorte d'étoile à neuf branches sur le sol et les corps ont été retrouvés au centre.

L'Inspecteur Franchina passa une main dans ses cheveux pour rassembler ses pensées.

- Aucun membre de la famille n'était en relation avec une secte ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Pour le moment, on n'en sait rien, mais je serais étonné. Ils avaient l'air très croyants.

- Bon, emmenez-moi là haut que je vois ça par moi-même.

Carpe hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. L'Inspecteur Franchina profita du trajet pour tenter de mettre au point une théorie qui tiendrait la route, mais cette affaire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela tombe sur lui ?

…

Draco n'écoutait que d'une oreille la liste d'exigences que Tyler Poniewozik était en train de réciter à Craven. Il connaissait suffisamment le phénomène pour pouvoir résumer la pensée du résistant moldu : Tyler voulait un soutien pour ses tours de garde près des Bouches des Enfers, que les Acathlants du pays avaient trouvé pour lui et ses équipes.

Il glissa un regard sur le Premier Ministre et retint de justesse son sourire satisfait. Craven tentait de tenir tête à un Tyler déchaîné et particulièrement en forme ce soir. Il n'avait pas le moindre chance d'en placer une et cela semblait nouveau pour lui.

A côté de lui, Mahon se redressa soudainement et tourna la tête vers la porte du bureau du Premier Ministre. Elle fronça les sourcils, attirant l'attention sur elle. Même Tyler se stoppa dans sa diatribe.

- Ta chérie est sur le pas de la porte, Black, et elle veut te parler, dit finalement la Tueuse en se rencognant dans son fauteuil.

Draco s'excusa rapidement et se leva pour rejoindre Mélindra dans le couloir. Si elle était venue le trouver ici, c'est que les sortilèges en Grèce avaient donné quelque chose.

- Désolée de t'avoir interrompue avec Craven..

Draco secoua la tête en s'approchant d'elle. Elle était loin d'être désolée.

- Il s'en remettra... Alors ?

Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était inquiète ou nerveuse.

A son regard torturé, Draco misa sur inquiète_ et_ nerveuse.

- Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par quoi ? Dit-elle finalement.

- La bonne.

- On s'est trompé. La Porte Noire n'est pas rouverte au sens où on le pensait.

Draco sentit que sa mâchoire échappait à son contrôle l'espace d'une folle seconde.

Il aurait voulu se laisser aller au soulagement, savourer ce revirement de situation complètement inattendu, et inespéré, mais le visage sombre de Mélindra l'en empêcha.

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Et la mauvaise ?

- Le sacrifice avait pour but de faire passer les neuf démons que l'on a repéré quand ils ont quitté la Grèce. Tout porte à croire qu'ils ont une mission à accomplir et...

- Et ?

- Les sortilèges que les Acathlants et les Elémentaires ont lancé ont permis d'évaluer le nombre de démons mineurs qui sont passés dans notre dimension. Chi Dialo en compte des milliers.

- Des milliers ? Mais je croyais que la Porte était fermée ?

- Le sortilège doit être affaibli... Du moins c'est la théorie avancée. Les démons mineurs passent, c'est tout ce que l'on sait. Résultat, les Enfers sont en ébullition.

- Une nouvelle Source ?

- Non... Peut-être... On ne sait pas vraiment...

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et elle ferma les yeux.

Draco reconnu dans cette attitude son habitude à tout garder pour elle. Il l'attira contre lui, cherchant à lui apporter du réconfort en même temps qu'il essayait d'en trouver.

- On va s'en sortir, Mél'.

* * *

><p>Verdict ? Laissez moi un petit mot avant de partir !<p>

On se dit à dans moins d'un mois. J'espère pouvoir vous annoncer que j'aurais terminer cette fic mais je ne promets rien. J'ai quand même pas mal de chapitres à écrire avant de toucher au but... Bref...

D'ici la prochaine fois, profitez bien de vos vacances, fêtez votre réussite aux examens, vivez une vie de rêve sous le soleil;)

Orlane,

Scribouilleuse.


	45. Amour Fraternel

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR :**

phoenix saturne :

_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, les démons ne sont pas tous des brutes impulsives, et je dirais même que plus ils sont puissants, plus ils sont vicieux. Mélindra et sa bande faire dans la subtilité ? Je ne suis même pas sûre que Mélindra connaisse la définition de ce mot ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_What's up ? Having nice hollydays ?_

_De mon côté, beaucoup. Emplois du temps chargé parce que je ne sais pas gérer l'ennui, mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil, si ? Pour l'avancement de cette fic, le chapitre 70 est terminé (yeah!) et le 71 avance plutôt très bien. Je vois le bout, vraiment. Peut-être un chapitre final pour la rentrée, peut-être pas, mais un chapitre final qui se profile. _

_Pou ce qui est du chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que c'est l'un de mes préférés (et de loin). Au programme ? Mes chouchous, et plus précisément le duo diabolique formé par Sirius Black et James Potter... _

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily (première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année __Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45<strong>

Sarah passa en revue le copieux petit déjeuner que Moa, l'elfe de maison qui veillait sur eux, avait apporté. N'importe qui aurait trouvé son bonheur parmi les pancakes, les gaufres, les crêpes, les muffins, les toats et elle en oubliait.

Seulement, Sarah Black n'était pas n'importe qui... Enfin surtout pour les six prochains mois.

Avec humeur, elle reposa sa serviette et se leva. Avant que James et Lily n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle avait quitté la pièce comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses.

Lily ne pu retenir un sourire amusé, devinant sans mal de quoi il s'agissait alors que James la fixait, interrogateur.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et je te laisse la surprise, mon chéri.

- Lily !

Elle éclata de rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son air outré disparu comme par magie et il oublia bien vite la sortie de sa cousine alors qu'il attirait Lily contre lui.

…

- Ah, Elzo ! Ca fait une demi-heure que je te cherche !

Le jeune homme tourna un visage encore embrumé par le sommeil vers elle. Sarah ne se laissa pas attendrir et l'attrapa par le bras, l'enjoignant à la suivre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Grogna-t-il en se levant, abandonnant son petit-déjeuner à son triste sort. J'ai rien fait.

- J'ai besoin de toi. C'est urgent.

La moitié de la table des Serpentards les suivit du regard alors que Sarah traînait littéralement son petit-fils derrière elle, en direction de Merlin savait où.

- Alyne, tu peux me passer la confiture, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Syrielle à son aînée, à peine émue par le rapt de son frère.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, tendit le pot de confiture à Syrielle et retourna à sa tasse de café.

_En espérant que ce ne soit pas génétique._

…

…

Le froid glacial des couloirs du château finit par réveiller Elzo et, s'il suivait toujours Sarah, il commençait sérieusement à se demander où ils allaient. Ou plutôt, il ne voyait qu'une possibilité et ça ne faisait pas sens pour lui.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Sarah se stoppa devant le tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruit gigantesque. Elle chatouilla la poire fébrilement et Elzo la détailla alors qu'elle trépignait d'impatience. Quand la poignée apparut, il crut qu'elle allait arracher la porte de ses gongs tant elle la poussa fort.

Il lui emboîta le pas, de plus en plus intrigué. Sarah s'installa à l'une des tables sans prêter attention aux Elfes qui lui demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour elle. Elle fit un geste souple avec sa baguette et un pot de nutella apparut devant elle. Elzo s'approcha, définitivement perdu.

- Et ? Demanda-t-il.

- On m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur cuisinier de Grande-Bretagne.

- Peut-être pas quand même, marmonna-t-il en sentant ses joues chauffer.

- Peu importe. J'ai désespérément besoin de mon omelette banane nutella, il en va de ma survie.

Les Elfes de Maison échangèrent des murmures étonnés autour d'eux et certains s'écartèrent significativement de la jeune femme.

Elzo, lui, s'approcha des larges portes qui menaient aux provisions du château. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude à l'occasion de ses visites dans les fourneaux de Poudlard, il alla chercher des œufs et des bananes. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour commencer à cuire sa préparation, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. Emily avait de nouveau vu juste : leur grand-mère était bel et bien enceinte.

…

L'arrivée du courrier coupa Lily et Rose dans leur discussion sur le Quidditch et la jeune Potter tendit un morceaux de bacon à la chouette d'Emma. En dépliant le petit morceau de parchemin, elle s'attendait au sempiternel _R.A.S._

Ce ne fût pas le cas.

_Nouvelles importantes à vous annoncer. Rendez-vous au Repère à 18h. Essayez d'emmener William._

_Emma Rogue._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? Lui demanda Rose, ayant lu en même temps qu'elle.

- Je ne sais pas... J'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, ça nous changera un peu.

Rose lui fit un sourire compatissant et par réflexe, jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant en direction de la table des professeurs. Depuis que sa mère venait ici tous les jours, elle avait l'impression d'être constamment surveillée. Cette fois-ci ne manqua pas. Sa mère fronça les sourcils, à la fois pour tenter de deviner et la provenance de l'hiboux, et le contenu du courrier, que pour lui rappeler silencieusement qu'elle ne devait plus se mêler de cette menace. Rose n'avait jamais été du genre à défier l'autorité maternelle et elle entretenait de très bonnes relations avec ses parents. Seulement, elle était majeur, elle décidait de sa vie seule, et qu'on lui interdise de se battre pour ce qu'elle croyait juste lui restait en travers de la gorge.  
>Ce fût sans le moindre remord qu'elle fusilla sa mère du regard, avant de reprendre son repas là où elle l'avait laissé tandis que le mot d'Emma passait de mains en mains.<p>

Les deux S se levèrent dans un même ensemble, ayant terminé de manger.

- On va aller voir William, dit Sarah.

- Il ne sort pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda Regulus.

- Si, c'est pour ça qu'on va le voir, répondit Syrielle avec une moue exaspérée. D'après Aaron, il serait assez stupide pour retourner au Nexus.

- Et comment se fait-il que le grand patron vous délègue la responsabilité de donneuses de leçon ? Remarqua Lily.

Rose approuva les paroles de sa meilleure amie d'un hochement de tête. Aaron était le deuxième garçon de la famille Black-Malefoy. En cette qualité, William l'avait tout de suite considéré comme son second pour veiller sur les cinq autres, et en conséquence de cela, quand William faisait preuve de bêtise, c'était Aaron qui mettait les points sur les i.

- Il se fait, très chère Lily, qu'Aaron cherche Alyne et qu'il ne sait pas encore se dédoubler... Expliqua Sarah. Et ne me sors pas ce sourire satisfait Potter. Alyne est ma sœur et elle ne va pas bien. Je ne te permets pas de te réjouir de la situation.

Le ton de la jeune Serdaigle était sans appel et Lily détourna le regard, pour une fois mouchée avec brio.

Sarah se détourna sans un mot de plus, attrapant le bras de sa jumelle pour l'entraîner avec elle. En ce mardi matin, les couloirs du château étaient presque tous vides puisque la majorité des élèves déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Les deux jeunes filles gagnèrent donc l'infirmerie sans croiser âme qui vive, ce qui leur laissa le loisir de discuter sans craindre d'être entendues.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que va nous annoncer Emma ? L'interrogea Syrielle.

- Elle a peut-être du nouveau à propos de la situation en Grèce. Les Magiques qui sont là-bas ne vont pas attendre éternellement...

- Nous non plus...

- C'est sûr, sourit Sarah en échangeant un regard complice avec sa sœur.

Pour le moment, ils n'avaient plus rien fait depuis la discussion que les parents leur avaient imposée. D'abord parce qu'il fallait au moins donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient tous de jeunes gens bien élevés et obéissants, et ensuite – et surtout – parce que les cours avaient repris, plus envahissants que jamais. Sarah soupçonnait même Remus Lupin, Kate Rogue et Neville Londubat de faire tout leur possible pour qu'ils n'aient plus de temps libre.  
>Cela étant, il en faudrait plus pour les écarter de l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient tous fixés : continuer à lutter contre la Porte Noire.<p>

A leur grande surprise, Madame Pomfresh sembla soulagée de les voir, ce qui suffit à confirmer les soupçons d'Aaron. Elle les mena auprès de William qui, déjà habillé et rasé de près, mangeait avec appétit.

- Salut les filles ! S'exclama-t-il avec énergie.

Les deux S notèrent en même temps que leur frère aîné était désormais parfaitement remis de son escapade. Il avait repris le poids qu'il avait perdu, son teint n'était plus crayeux et à le voir jouer avec sa baguette magique, il était évident qu'il pouvait à nouveau jeter des sortilèges.  
>Comme si rien n'était arrivé !<p>

Et c'était bien là le problème. William avait sa définition du risque, qui se résumait assez simplement à _tant que ce n'est pas trop dangereux, c'est bon_. Combien pouvaient-elles parier qu'à cet instant précis, passer du temps au Nexus _n'était finalement pas trop dangereux ? _

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Les deux S échangèrent un regard, mettant au point une stratégie d'attaque sans même avoir besoin de parler.

- Tu as l'air drôlement pressé de partir, commença Syrielle en s'approchant finalement du lit de William pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu le serrais aussi après une quatre jours d'alitement forcé, Sissi.

- Tu comptes rentrer à la maison ?

Le jeune homme les détailla une à une, visiblement à la recherche d'un détail qui lui échappait.

- C'est Aaron qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, Will, feinta Syrielle. Alors ?

William grogna face aux visages déterminés de ses deux sœurs. Il les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la menace qu'elles représentaient, et mentir à Sarah était de plus en plus difficile. Il regretta de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait certainement pu les éviter.

- Il faut que j'aille voir comment va Lillendrine, avoua-t-il.

- Je suis sûre que s'il y avait du nouveau, un Centaure serait venu nous prévenir, remarqua Sarah d'une voix tranchante. Il va falloir que tu me donnes une très bonne raison pour qu'on te laisse retourner au Nexus.

- La raison c'est que je suis majeur, et que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. J'ai promis à Maman que je veillerai sur Lillendrine, et c'est ce que je vais faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse.

- Trouve mieux que ça, Will, gronda Syrielle.

Il leur dédia un regard polaire et repoussa son plateau enfin vide. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que déjà, Sarah et Syrielle pointaient leur baguette sur lui.

- Tu ne vas nul part, William, menaça Syrielle.

- Je peux quitter cette pièce l'espace d'un clignement de paupière, rappela-t-il.

- Fais donc et j'appelle Maman, dit Sarah. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle approuvera ce que tu comptes faire.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tenta de se faire plus intimidant que d'ordinaire. Sarah haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionnée, quand Syrielle laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée.

- Je suppose que tu es particulièrement décidé, Will, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette.

- Absolument.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, Sarah va t'accompagner au Nexus.

Les deux S échangèrent un de leur regard qui codait des messages qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre et William tiqua quand Sarah afficha un sourire torve.

- Je ne tiendrai pas plus de six heures là-bas, certainement à cause de notre moitié Être de Lumière. Si tu m'aimes assez pour vouloir me garder en vie, il nous faudra rentrer de bonne heure.

William retint de justesse une imprécation, sachant parfaitement que s'il n'acceptait pas ce marcher, les deux S mettraient au courant leurs parents et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Cette fois-ci, il s'inclina face à ses cadettes, feignant d'oublier que ce genre de situation tournait de plus en plus en faveur des deux S.

...

James avait laissé Lily à ses grimoires poussiéreux et s'employait désormais à retrouver sa cousine, non sans réussir à se débarrasser de la pointe d'inquiétude qui le taraudait depuis leur arrivée dans cette époque. Il avait toujours été proche de Sarah. Petits, ils passaient une bonne partie de leur vacances ensembles et n'en déplaise aux Maraudeurs, c'était peut-être avec sa cousine qu'il avait perpétré ses pires exactions en matière de bêtises. Sarah avait une imagination débordante... Et lui était toujours partant pour les mettre en œuvre. En grandissant, Sarah était peu à peu devenue cette sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il pouvait dire qu'il la connaissait presque par cœur.

C'était dans le _presque_ que se cachait la raison de son inquiétude. Sarah avait beau essayé de donner le change, de se dérober quand il essayait de lui parler, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Elle d'habitude si vive était comme éteinte. Parfois, James revoyait la jeune Sarah de quinze ans, juste après le meurtre de ses parents et de son petit frère. Puis elle s'apercevait qu'il l'observait, lui faisait un de ces sourires à faire fondre la moitié du pôle nord et il se rassurait en se disant que ce n'était que passager.

Si Sarah allait vraiment mal, elle viendrait le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il croisa quelques uns des amis de ses petits-enfants et découvrit finalement que Sarah avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt, qu'elle en était repartie avec Elzo et que depuis, on ne savait pas où ils étaient passés.

Mû par un instinct qui ne l'avait que très rarement trompé, James prit la direction des cuisines.

…

Sarah picorait dans son assiette mais le cœur n'y était pas. L'omelette d'Elzo était pourtant parfaite. Il avait fait caramélisé les bananes à point, les œufs étaient cuits juste comme il fallait et elle avait elle-même dosé le Nutella (trois ou quatre cuillère à soupe). Mais ce n'était pas _son _omelette. Cette infâme mixture qu'elle ne pouvait manger que quand elle était enceinte et que Sirius avait préparé chaque matin quand elle attendait Mélindra.

A cette pensée, Sarah sentit ses yeux la brûler et elle serra les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Son Sirius lui manquait. Sa fille lui manquait.

Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu le Sirius de cette époque, il avait bredouillé une espèce d'excuse avant de tourner les talons, comme si elle avait la dragoncelle.

Sarah prit une nouvelle bouchée, mâcha sans conviction et eut toutes les peines du monde à avaler tant sa gorge était serrée.

Elle se sentait désespérément seule.

Soudain, les Elfes s'agitèrent et elle releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Non, merci, dit James en tentant de se frayer un chemin à travers la nuée d'Elfes de maison. Vraiment. Je viens de manger et ma femme ne va plus vouloir de moi si je me transforme en phoque adipeux.

Sarah sourit.

- Trop tard, James. Mais tu as de la chance, Lily t'aime vraiment et l'amour rend aveugle.

- Très drôle, Sarah, répliqua-t-il.

Il lui fallut faire preuve de patience avant que les Elfes ne le laissent passer et il se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de sa cousine. Il attrapa le pot de Nutella et grimaça.

- Je croyais que tu arrêtais cette cochonnerie ?

- Je fais une rechute, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant une cuillerée de son plat.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à ce... Qu'est-ce que tu manges au juste ?

Sarah se figea devant les sourcils froncés de son cousin. Il plissa les yeux et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son assiette.

Quand il se redressa, ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

- C'est ce truc dégueu à la banane et je sais plus trop quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça faiblement et attendit la suite avec une certaine appréhension.

- Tu es _enceinte ? _

Sarah avala avant de répondre.

- C'est une possibilité.

- Comment ça, _une possibilité ? _On n'attend pas possiblement un enfant, Sarah.

Elle détourna les yeux et trouva soudain un intérêt saisissant aux dessins que formaient le bois de la table.

James soupira à côté d'elle avant de la forcer à la regarder.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Oui... Dit-elle à regret.

Le visage de James s'illumina et Sarah se sentit un peu moins misérable. Un peu moins seulement.

- C'est la meilleur nouvelle que j'entends depuis longtemps ! Patmol est au courant ?

James vit sa cousine blêmir furieusement et à mesure que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, une colère sans nom monta en lui.

- Là, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, grinça-t-il. Elzo !

Le jeune homme qui avait assisté à la scène du coin de l'oeil s'approcha avec méfiance. James Potter avait le teint blanc et un incendie semblait s'être déclaré dans son regard.

- Euh, oui ?

- Tu me surveilles Sarah.

- … D'accord.

Sur ce, James se leva d'un bond et quitta les cuisines en courant presque. Elzo reposa la pomme de terre qu'il épluchait et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa grand-mère. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre elle avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

…

Sarah et William marchaient depuis presque une heure quand la jeune fille vint se placer à la hauteur de son frère. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole durant tout le trajet... D'abord parce que William avait toujours une proportion à être mauvais perdant, et ensuite parce que Sarah aimait marcher en silence dans la forêt Interdite. Chaque bruissement, chaque vibration, chaque cris animal lui contaient une histoire qu'elle ressentait jusqu'au fond de son âme. Elle était née avec une affinité pour la Terre qui la rendait ivre de bonheur quand elle foulait le sol épais de la vieille forêt.

- Il y a une autre raison qui nous oblige à être à Poudlard avant dix-huit heures, Will.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, Emma nous a envoyé un message. Elle a du nouveau.

- Elle n'a rien précisé de plus ?

- Non... Mais ça doit être important parce qu'elle demande que tu sois présent.

William resta silencieux un long moment, cherchant à imaginer ce que pourrait bien lui apprendre sa cousine, mais il n'avait plus toutes les cartes en mains depuis la nuit de la nouvelle année. Lillendrine était devenue sa priorité et il avait perdu le fil de l'histoire en restant à son chevet... Finalement, il se résigna à attendre la petite réunion plutôt qu'inventer des histoires abracadabrantes.

- Pourquoi Aaron n'est pas venu toute à l'heure ?

- Alyne...

Il avisa le visage inquiet de sa jeune sœur et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il partageait ses peurs concernant leur sœur. Alyne s'enfonçait dans sa détresse et aucun d'entre eux ne savait plus quoi tenter avec elle. William aurait aimé être capable de forcer ses pensées, puisque c'était là l'un de ses dons Acathlants, mais il partageait le sang d'Alyne. La Magie Acathlante avait ses limites.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Officiellement non... Officieusement, je crois que James a tourné la page, contre toute attente. Enfin, c'est l'image qu'il donne. Il ignore Alyne et s'est considérablement rapproché de Zabini depuis la rentrée.

- Tu crois qu'il joue la comédie ?

- Comment savoir ? Il peut tout aussi bien avoir changé d'avis. Après tout ce qu'Alyne lui a fait subir, ça peut se comprendre.

William lui accorda ce point : Aaron s'était chargé de lui faire un rapide résumé de la situation quand il l'avait questionné à ce sujet. A la place de James, lui aussi aurait laissé tombé. Même armé des plus profonds sentiments, on ne peut pas toujours tout accepter.

Sarah s'arrêta brusquement et lui indiqua le nord-est d'un signe de la main.

- Les Centaures nous ont repéré, expliqua-t-elle. Ils sont deux, et je crois que... Oui, c'est le galop de Sharma que je sens !

William sourit et se porta à la rencontre de son ami. Il avait rencontré le fils de Magorian quand il était tout jeune, du temps où Poudlard se préparait à accueillir Voldemort comme il le méritait. Après le retour de sa mère en tant qu'Être de Lumière, il avait souvent eu l'occasion de revoir le jeune Centaure d'alors. William pensait avec raison que ce qui les unissait était de l'amitié. Pour autant qu'une amitié soit possible entre les Humains et les Centaures.

- Allanah, fils des Etoiles, le salua le Chef des Centaures en arrivant près de lui. Allanah, fille de la Forêt.

Sarah et lui répondirent dans un même ensemble, attendant ensuite que Sharma reprenne la parole comme le voulait l'usage.

- Que venez-vous faire près du Nexus ?

- Nous venons voir Lillendrine.

- L'Elue se remet doucement et bien qu'elle ne se soit toujours pas réveillée, la Guérisseuse est confiante. Retournez au château.

- Je viens juste la voir, Sharma, je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

Une moue pensive s'attarda sur les traits fins du Centaure mais il dut sentir la sincérité dans ses paroles car il pivota pour leur ouvrir le chemin.

La tente où reposait Lillendrine était toujours au même endroit, au cœur d'une clairière étrangement épargnée par la neige. William laissa Sarah à la lisière, comprenant parfaitement que sa jeune sœur ne veuille pas se risquer plus loin, et écarta les pans de peaux pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Comme à chaque fois, la chaleur étouffante et l'odeur des différentes plantes que la Guérisseuse faisait brûler le prirent à la gorge. Il oublia bien vite ce léger détail pour se pencher au dessus de Lillendrine. La jeune femme avait retrouvé quelques couleurs pendant son absence : ses lèvres étaient de nouveau délicatement rosées, ses tâches de rousseur se détachaient nettement de sa peau claire, les cernes violettes commençaient à s'estomper et au bruit de sa respiration paisible, il était clair que le plus dur était désormais derrière elle.

Alors pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

William aurait payé très cher pour avoir une réponse à cette question mais Lillendrine était une énigme. Il ne savait pas grande chose sur elle, à part qu'elle était une de ses lointaines descendantes, ce qui était déjà assez compliqué à intégrer. Pour ce qui était du reste, il ne pouvait pas dire de quelle époque elle venait, pourquoi l'avait-on confier aux Dieux à l'âge d'à peine un an et encore moins quel était son véritable destin.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, pris sa main droite entre les siennes, espérant qu'elle percevait ce contact où que son esprit soit. Elle n'était pas seule, et il était important qu'elle le sache...

…

Violette Lupin était en train de réviser ses cours dans le salon quand on tambourina à la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave. Elle fut relativement surprise de découvrir un James Potter échevelé.

Et visiblement furieux.

- Oncle James ! S'exclama-t-elle en se décalant pour le laisser entrer. C'est à l'étage, première porte sur ta gauche.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt mais sans demander comment la fille de Lunard avait fait pour deviner la raison de sa venue, il s'engagea dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! C'est moi ! OUVRE ! Il faut qu'on parle !

James entendit des bruits de verres et plusieurs grognements. Il en déduisit des choses qui ne firent qu'alimenter sa colère et sans autre forme de procès, il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

La chambre de Sirius était aussi sombre qu'un four et James devina à peine la fenêtre sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Il butta sur plusieurs objets mais réussit à traverser la pièce. Rageusement, il ouvrit rideaux, fenêtres et volets, avant de se détourner pour faire face à son meilleur-ami.

Sirius Black se trouvait à même le sol, dans une position qui laissait supposer qu'il était tombé par terre dans sa précipitation à se lever. James avisa les quelques bouteilles vides qui traînaient sur le sol et grogna.

- Va-t-en, baragouina-t-il en faisant un geste approximatif avec sa main.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit James en s'approchant de lui.

Il attrapa Patmol par le col et l'obligea à se lever. Il tenta de résister mais l'alcool avait toujours privé Sirius de ses moyens. Aussi James n'eut pas trop de mal à le traîner hors de sa tanière.

Il allait demander à Violette où se trouvait la salle de bain quand la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva depuis l'étage inférieur.

- La porte bleu, Oncle James !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Faire monter Sirius dans la baignoire ne fut pas une mince affaire. Sans sommation aucune, il alluma le jet d'eau froide.

Sirius, qui tentait déjà de ressortir s'immobilisa, comme frapper par la foudre, et James ne fut pas mécontent de voir son regard retrouver un peu de cohérence.

- Arrête ! Cria-t-il après une longue minute. T'es malade ou quoi ! Coupe-moi ça ! C'est gelé !

James s'exécuta et ne se laissa pas impressionné par le regard noir de Patmol.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour te doucher, tu empestes, cracha-t-il avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Sirius fixa stupidement le pommeau de douche. La porte se rouvrit, James balança une poignée de vêtements, avant de claquer la porte à nouveau.

- Et magne-toi le cul, Black !

…

Sirius envisagea la possibilité de s'enfuir par la fenêtre pendant au mois deux secondes, puis il croisa son regard dans le miroir. Ses idées moururent quand la culpabilité, que l'alcool avait réussi à atténuer, se rappela à lui. Les mains tremblantes comme jamais, il commença à enlever ses vêtements détrempés et entreprit d'ôter la couche de crasse qu'il portait sur lui.

Sans aucun doute, James se chargerait de lui faire payer le sang qui entachait son âme.

…

James observa son meilleur ami entrer dans la chambre comme s'il se rendait à l'échafaud. Pas une seule fois, il ne regarda dans sa direction. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur son lit. James réalisa que jamais encore il n'avait vu Sirius dans un état pareil, on eut dit une loque humaine. Malgré lui, sa colère retomba légèrement. Patmol était passé par des moments particulièrement difficiles et si leurs rôles avaient été échangés, James n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu y survivre. Imaginer une vie sans Lily, Sarah et Sirius dépassait ses capacités.

Patmol prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa vaillamment même si son visage hurlait qu'il aurait voulu être partout plutôt qu'ici.

- Je t'en prie, James, fait ce pourquoi tu es venu, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sans émotion. Je l'ai mérité.

James haussa les sourcils et se demanda si la douche froide de tout à l'heure l'avait suffisamment désinhiber. Vu le nombre de bouteilles vides à travers la pièce, Sirius devait être imbibé.

- Ne fait pas semblant d'être surpris, grogna-t-il en se levant difficilement. Ça doit se finir comme ça et je suis même étonné que tu ais attendu si longtemps...

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire selon toi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Sirius serra les dents et planta son regard dans le sien pour la première fois. James y lut un tel désespoir que sa colère retomba tout à fait.

Avant de revenir, impitoyable, quand Sirius lui répondit.

- Tu es venu me tuer, non ?

James s'élança vers lui et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral. Sirius grogna, tomba à genoux et ne tenta même pas de se défendre quand pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, James l'attrapait par ses vêtements pour le remettre sur ses pieds, avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur, faisant tomber quelques uns des cadres dans un bruit de verres cassés.

Sirius se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage furieux de Cornedrue.

- On met les choses au point maintenant, Black ! Ecoute-moi très attentivement : qui était le gardien du secret ?

La voix du jeune homme n'était qu'un murmure glacé et de mémoire, Sirius ne l'avait entendue qu'une seule fois : après l'histoire du Saule Cogneur en sixième année.

James le secoua avec force, faisant trembler le mur à nouveau, et sa tête cogna avec un bruit mat.

- Qui était le gardien, Black !? Répéta-t-il, plus fort cette fois-ci.

- Peter, souffla-t-il avec difficulté alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour se soustraire au regard implacable vissé sur lui.

- Qui nous a vendu à Voldemort ?!

- Peter...

- Qui est responsable de notre mort, à Sarah, Lily et moi ?

Sirius rassembla les dernières miettes de son courage alors que son cœur battait follement, que les images se mélangeaient dans son cerveau : il revoyait les corps inanimés de son frère de cœur, de Lily et de sa femme, le manoir Potter détruit et les éclairs dans le ciel.

Il rouvrit les yeux au prix d'un immense effort.

- Moi...

Les larmes qu'il avait retenu durant les quinze dernières années passèrent la barrière de ses yeux et Sirius sentit comme des milliers de lames brûlantes enflammer son corps, ressenti physique de la douleur qui ne quittait jamais son âme.

Ses forces le quittèrent et il se serait volontiers laissé glisser au sol pour se rouler en boule et attendre sa mort. James ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

- Putain Sirius ! T'es complètement con ou quoi ! Cria-t-il en le secouant à nouveau, plus durement encore que la fois précédente. Le seul responsable, c'est Peter ! Peter et pas toi ! Peter le sale petit traître ! Le fumier de première qui a dû connaître le moment le plus jouissif de sa pathétique vie quand il a tout raconté à Voldemort ! Merde ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

Sirius entendait et les mots ne faisaient pas sens. James se trompait... Ou il jouait avec lui avant de le tuer. Peut-être était-ce la vengeance qu'il avait choisit ? Faire croire qu'il le pardonnait avant de lui asséner le coup mortel qui métrait fin à tout ça.

- C'est moi qui t'ai dit d'échanger nos places... Marmonna-t-il.

- Et j'ai fait une putain de connerie !

Il se figea, comme s'il réalisait soudainement quelque chose.

- J'ai fait une putain de connerie, répéta-t-il. Et Lily et Sarah et moi on est mort. Et Mélindra et Harry ont eu une enfance de merde. Et toi tu as été à Azkaban. Et Remus s'est retrouvé tout seul comme un con.

Sirius sentit qu'il le relâchait et il se laissa glisser au sol. James fixait le mur sans vraiment le voir.

- Putain de merde... Je me suis planté !

Avec un grognement de rage, il asséna un coup de poing dans le mur avant de le rejoindre au sol, le regard vide. Il passa une main à travers sa tignasse avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains.

- Je me suis planté, marmonna-t-il.

…

Lily fût la première à arrivée au Repère des Maraudeurs. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'il était à peine seize heure. Il s'en faudrait d'au moins une heure avant les autres viennent la rejoindre et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle sortit ses affaires de sortilèges et commença à travailler sur son essai. Le retard qu'elle avait accumulé depuis Halloween commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir, et si elle ne redressait pas la barre rapidement, elle pouvait être sûre que sa mère lui enverrait une beuglante bien sentie. Non pas parce que Ginny Weasley était exigeante en matière de résultats scolaires, mais plutôt parce qu'elle leur avait clairement signifié qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'ils essaient de les aider à lutter contre la Porte Noire. Lily n'était pas encore assez stupide pour provoquer une colère de sa mère. Elle était même assez maligne pour lui désobéir et s'arranger pour qu'elle l'apprenne le plus tard possible.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le Repère ne tarda pas à accueillir ses cousins et cousines. Lily fût toutefois surprise de voir James arriver parmi les premiers. Son visage paisible et son sourire lui réchauffèrent le cœur. La discussion que Regulus et elle avaient eu avec James semblait avoir porté ses fruits. James ne passait plus son temps à courir après un geste d'Alyne, il s'ouvrait de nouveau aux autres et bientôt, cette histoire appartiendrait au passé. Rose et Aaron avaient beau soutenir qu'Alyne finirait par se reconstruire, Lily n'y croyait plus.

Fidèle à son habitude, Emma arriva un quart d'heure en avance. En la voyant se matérialiser à la manière des Êtres de Lumière, Lily ne fût pas surprise de découvrir Mélinda. Des Halliwell, c'était celle qui venait le plus souvent les voir. Les deux jeunes femmes les saluèrent un à un et Lily tenta de deviner si elles leur apportaient des bonnes ou des mauvaises nouvelles, mais n'arriva pas à obtenir une impression franche. Si Emma avait son éternelle expression impassible, Mélinda semblait plus détendue que d'ordinaire.

Finalement, la fratrie Black-Malefoy fit son entrée. Pour une fois, ils étaient tous présents.

- Bon, il s'est passé des choses cette dernière semaine, commença Emma sans plus de préliminaires. On a des bonnes et des moins bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

L'attention dans la pièce se forcit et Emma approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Les Acathlants et les Elémentaires ont lancé des sortilèges en Grèce il y a deux jours pour tenter de deviner ce que préparaient les démons. Ils ont découvert que la Porte Noire n'était pas réellement ouverte, le...

La nuée d'exclamation de surprises et de joies mêlées lui coupa la parole mais la jeune Rogue réussit l'exploit de ramener le calme en un seul regard sévère.

- Je n'ai pas fini, grogna-t-elle. Le sortilège qui empêche les démons de venir dans notre dimension est toutefois considérablement affaibli. Il est désormais certain que tous les démons mineurs peuvent passer.

- C'est quand même une sacrée bonne nouvelle ! Remarqua Regulus. On aura plus de chance de les repousser si les ténors ne participent pas aux attaques.

- Justement, reprit Mélinda d'une voix grave. Ils ont repéré neuf démons lorsqu'ils ont quitté le mont Olympe. D'après Mélindra, il s'agirait très probablement de démons très puissants. Pouvant même rivaliser avec la Source. Et tout laisse à penser qu'ils sont venus dans un but précis.

Cette seconde annonce calma les esprits aussi sûrement qu'une douche froide. Lily échangea un regard avec Rose et ne trouva que l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Au fil des mois, ils découvraient que la Porte Noire avait établi un plan qui était suivi à la lettre. L'enlèvement de centaines de Magiques pour nourrir un sacrifice et tirer suffisamment de puissance pour que des démons plus puissants traversent la barrière entre les dimensions. Ces mêmes démons quelque part dans la nature devaient avoir une mission précise à accomplir eux aussi. Peut-être allaient-ils préparer les attaques des troupes ? Ou alors avaient-ils le pouvoir de briser définitivement le sortilège qui gardait la Porte Noire fermée ?

- Que vont faire les parents ? Demanda William.

- Ils concentrent leurs efforts sur les neuf démons, répondit Mélinda. Ils pensent qu'ils sont dans les Enfers, puisqu'il y a plus d'activité que d'habitude sous terre. On ne sait pas ce dont ils sont capables, ni ce qu'ils veulent...

- Et pour la Porte Noire ? Interrogea Aaron.

- Elle est sous bonne garde. Des sortilèges vont être lancés dans les prochains jours pour renforcer les protections. S'ils sortent, ils espèrent pourvoir les cantonner dans une zone précise. Les Tueuses parlent de chercher toutes les sorties possibles pour les condamner, mais ça prendra du temps.

Chacun médita ces informations, parfois en silence, parfois sans pouvoir s'empêcher de les répéter à voix basses, comme s'ils espéraient trouver une solution. Lily soupira et repoussa ses longues mèches rousses en arrière. La situation se complexifiait chaque jour un peu plus. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il les attendait au bout du compte et la jeune femme était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'une solution miracle n'existait pas.

- Autre chose, Em' ? Remarqua Regulus.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'aînée des Rogue. Elle semblait attendre que le calme revienne pour leur faire une autre annonce. Du moins, c'est ce que sous-entendait Regulus.

- Oui... Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Hermione a démissionné.

Lily hocha la tête, retenant un sourire amusé quand Rose grogna avec humeur.

- Il semblerait que ça ait fait réfléchir Craven. Il a soudainement réalisé que les parents n'avaient pas inventer cette histoire de toute pièce et met tout en œuvre pour se racheter. De ce que j'en sais, le Ministère tout entier est sur le pied de guerre. Le Département des Mystères travaille sur la Porte Noire et le Ministre de la Défense a contacté le labo où je travaille pour une importante commande de potions offensives et curatives.

- Pourtant, rien ne filtre dans la Gazette... Souligna une des deux S.

- Ca, c'est parce que la Gazette est sous contrôle, répondit Rose à la place d'Emma. Ce n'est pas un scoop... Après tout, son directeur est un ami de Craven.

- Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est partout pareil, ajouta William avec une expression désabusée.

Ses frères et sœurs approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et personne ne mit en doute leur parole. Ils avaient suffisamment eu l'occasion de lire la presse étrangère pour avoir un avis tranché sur la question.

- Enfin peu importe, dit Mélinda. L'important, c'est que votre pays se prenne en main et tente de convaincre les autres d'en faire autant. On n'arrivera à rien si on est pas soudé contre la même cause.

- En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ? Demanda Roxanne, visiblement indifférente au fait qu'elle n'était plus comprise dans ce _nous._

Mélinda consulta Emma du regard avant de répondre.

- Le mieux serait de reprendre les notes que l'on avait. Avec un peu de chance, on va pouvoir tirer des informations sur ces démons, ou sur le sortilège qui a fermé la Porte Noire. Mais sortit de ça, je ne vois que l'Harmonique des Lignées pour nous sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

- On abandonne l'idée d'un passage oublié vers Olympie ? S'étonna William. C'était pas si improbable que ça.

- Les parents ont repris cette idée aussi. Ils travaillent plus vite que nous sur ce problème... Je crains que nous ne soyons plus d'une très grande aide.

Le reproche dans la voix d'Emma en disait plus qu'un long discours. La jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié de se retrouver sur la touche pour les recherches sur l'Harmonique des Lignées. Rien d'étonnant à cela... Depuis toute petite, elle était fascinée par les autres formes de magie et avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'un jour, elle arriverait à les marier. Son ambition aurait pu être complètement folle si Prudy et Violette ne pensaient pas comme elle.

Leur petite réunion tomba très vite à cours de sujets à traiter. Lily aurait bien aimé que toutes ces nouvelles informations leur donnent un peu de travail mais c'était peine perdue. Les parents verrouillaient les possibilités en reprenant leurs anciennes idées et le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était de chercher quelques informations sur ces mystérieux démons. Elle n'était toutefois pas très optimiste. Ce n'étaient pas des années qui étaient passées depuis que la Porte Noire avait été refermée mais des siècles. La meilleure volonté du monde ne suffirait pas.

- Ca vous dérange si je file ? Dit soudain James en se levant, alors que les discussions s'éteignaient.

- Non, on a rien de plus à dire de toute façon, répondit Mélinda.

- Très bien... A la prochaine les filles.

Il passa la porte d'un pas pressé et Lily sentit sa fidèle curiosité s'attiser. James cachait quelque chose.

…

- Vi', je suis rentré ! Clama Remus en poussant la porte de chez lui, les bras chargés de paquets en papier brun.

Il passa dans la cuisine et déposa ses courses sur la table.

- Tu peux venir m'aider, Violette ?

Une chaise racla dans le salon et sa fille le rejoignit. Remus secoua la tête en voyant qu'elle avait encore mis cet affreux short rose électrique alors qu'il neigeait dehors. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et commença à ranger les pommes dans la corbeille à fruits.

- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Plutôt pas mal, oui, sourit-elle.

Remus reconnut le ton espiègle qui annonçait toujours une bêtise.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oncle James est en haut.

Remus stoppa son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un placard.

- En haut ? Avec Sirius ?

Violette lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- J'ai eu le droit à l'engueulade de l'année. Emily va être verte de jalousie.

Remus reposa les deux paquets de pâtes et se précipita à l'étage. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait lors des retrouvailles entre James et Sirius... Et avait fini par arrêter quand les scénarios catastrophes s'étaient multipliés.

En entendant leurs deux voix, légèrement étouffées par l'épaisseur de la porte, il soupira de soulagement.

Il frappa deux coups secs avant d'entrer et trouva Patmol et Cornedrue assis à même le sol, une bouteille d'alcool entre eux deux, l'air aussi affable l'un que l'autre.

- Salut Lunard, dit James en le voyant. Il ne manquait plus que toi.

Remus s'approcha et refusa de prendre la bouteille que lui tendait James. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée en grimaçant.

- C'est vraiment infâme ton truc Patmol. On dirait de l'alcool à brûler.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à en boire, grogna Sirius.

- T'as autre chose à me proposer peut-être ?

Sirius détailla la pièce d'un œil critique.

- Non.

James leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur lui.

- Tu tombes bien, Rem'. Avec Sirius, on était justement en train de se dire qu'on pourrait peut-être demander aux jeunes de relancer leur sortilège pour ramener Peter ici. T'en penses quoi ?

Le visage du long-garou se ferma à l'évocation du traître et il prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre.

- Et pour faire quoi au juste ?

- Je pensais le torturer avant de le tuer de mes propres mains mais je suis ouvert à d'autres idées.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Peter est mort et c'est aussi bien comme ça.

- Il paraît que c'est toi qui l'as eu ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui. Et ça n'a rien changé.

Sirius eut ce sourire sans joie qui était l'une de ses expressions favorites ces derniers temps.

- Parfois, je me dis qu'on aurait pas dû écouter Harry quand il nous a demandé de l'épargner.

- Harry a fait ça ? S'étonna James. C'est du Lily tout craché.

Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius.

- Tu n'as pas idée mon vieux, dit Patmol.

Un silence s'installa et Remus en profita pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. A la vue des cadres qui étaient tombés et du bleu sur la pommette de Sirius, il en vint à la conclusion que James avait eu le cran de mettre les points sur les i avec son frère de cœur. Il faudrait qu'il demande des détails à Violette parce que connaissant le jeune homme, ça avait dû être quelque chose.

James resta pensif encore quelques minutes avant de se redresser avec cette soudaineté qui lui était propre.

- Bon, on va y aller Lunard.

- On ? Relevèrent Sirius et lui en même temps.

- Oui, _on_, Patmol.

Remus chercha à deviner le sous-entendu dans le ton catégorique de James. Sirius, lui, sembla comprendre tout de suite où voulait en venir James.

- Hors de question, Potter.

- Oh que si. Debout !

Et comme pour mettre plus de poids dans ses paroles, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui.

- Tu n'oserais pas, siffla Sirius.

- Après tout ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas à ça près. Allez...

- Non.

Le visage de James se raidit et il se pencha pour se saisir de son meilleur ami. Avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de dire _Maraudeurs,_ ils avaient quitté la pièce.

…

Lily était installée dans le salon des appartements qu'on leur avait attribué à Poudlard et, en jetant un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle ne pu retenir un claquement de langue agacé. James avait disparu depuis le matin et elle commençait sincèrement à être inquiète. Il pouvait se montrer si imprévisible parfois, toujours à foncer tête baissée et à réfléchir après, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire à chaque fois. Des bruits de voix dans le couloir la firent se redresser et elle tendit l'oreille pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Le tableau qui gardait l'entrée pivota et James apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

James se détourna en grognant et Lily réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce fût toutefois sans surprise qu'elle reconnut Sirius. Il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas se laisser faire.

- Sarah est dans sa chambre ? Demanda James après avoir réussi à faire entrer Sirius dans la pièce.

Lily acquiesça tandis que Sirius devenait légèrement verdâtre.

- James, pitié, souffla-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Lily tiqua : c'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'elle entendait Sirius _supplier._

James ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua à le tirer en direction de la porte de la chambre de Sarah. Il frappa puis ouvrit. D'un geste, il poussa Sirius à l'intérieur sans ménagement.

Il resta immobile durant un long moment avant de se tourner vers elle.

Lily devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : James n'avait jamais été très doué pour cacher ses émotions. Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle se glissa dans ses bras, attendant qu'il parle.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su vous protéger, Harry et toi, dit-il dans un murmure.

Elle frissonna d'entendre autant de douleur dans sa voix mais ne su que répondre.

…

Sarah passa de l'eau fraîche sur ses yeux rougies. En se redressant, elle eut du mal à reconnaître la jeune femme dans le miroir. Un masque de détresse déformait ses traits et elle serra les dents pour juguler les larmes.

Echoua.

Dans sa salle de bain, sans personne à qui donner le change, son courage et sa volonté l'abandonnèrent.

Ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner dans son esprit, si fort qu'elle se cramponna aux bords de l'évier pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Sarah s'obligea à desserrer les paupières, sans réussir à se souvenir de l'instant où elle avait fermé les yeux. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce d'à côté et elle pesta silencieusement contre James. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'inquiète pour elle ?

Elle s'accorda encore quelques secondes pour se composer une expression plus dégagée et poussa la porte.

Une personne se tenait bel et bien au milieu de sa chambre.

Mais ce n'était pas son cousin.

…

- Sirius ? Dit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, se détourna, revint sur son geste, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer... Il finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il fixa, le visage clairement tourmenté.

Sarah ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux, proche à ce point de la panique. Ou peut-être quand Dumbledore leur avait parlé de la prophétie qui pesait sur leur fille...

Elle le connaissait toutefois assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas. L'armure qu'il s'était inventé pour se protéger de ses propres sentiments n'était pas de celle que l'on ôte avec facilité. A son époque, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il l'oublie lorsqu'il était avec elle. Seulement, cette époque était révolue.

Depuis longtemps.

Elle s'approcha de lui en silence, désirant plus que tout l'aider mais craignant qu'il ne la rejette à nouveau. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de le supporter cette fois-ci...

Elle attrapa le poing qu'il serrait avec obstination. Il frémit, sembla se tendre... Et en l'espace d'un battement de paupières, Sarah se retrouva avec la patte d'un immense chien noir entre les doigts. Elle faillit se mettre en colère, arguer que c'était un peu trop facile de fuir à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à moins de dix mètres l'un de l'autre, et que s'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Puis elle croisa le regard incroyablement humain de l'énorme molosse et oublia ses reproches tant il y avait de douleur dans ces yeux bleus. Sirius lui avait un jour dit que ses émotions étaient moins complexes quand il était sous sa forme Animagus, comme anesthésiée par sa part animale. Elle s'installa sur le large fauteuil de velours bleu qui occupait presque la moitié du mur et il vint s'allonger contre elle.

- Je t'aime, sac à puces, souffla-t-elle en se nichant contre lui.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et en respirant l'odeur si particulière de Patmol, elle sentit ses propres défenses sauter. Sirius lui manquait au delà de ce qu'elle était capable de supporter. Le changement d'époque la perturbait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admette. Elle était morte de peur quand elle pensait à la réaction de sa fille quand elle la rencontrerait. Haine, rancoeur, pardon, compréhension ? Que pouvait bien penser la Mélindra de cette époque de cette mère qui était l'unique responsable de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées ? Par dessus tout ça, s'ajoutait le sentiment d'être responsable de la réouverture de la Porte Noire et son inquiétude concernant l'avenir de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

De nouvelles larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues avant de se perdre dans la fourrure lustrée de Patmol.

- Je t'aime, et tu n'y changeras rien, Sirius Black, murmura-t-elle. Si tu me laisses, je disparais. Je n'existe plus. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi au moins autant que tu as besoin de moi. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas l'oublier.

Patmol étouffa une plainte qu'elle ne su interpréter et elle continua sa psalmodie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil.

…

La lune est haute dans le ciel quand Sarah rouvre les yeux. Le froid glacial qui règne à l'extérieur a gagné le château et elle sait que c'est le froid qu'il l'a réveillée. D'un geste de baguette, elle conjure une épaisse couverture et s'en enveloppe. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se rendormir, le molosse couché près d'elle se met à ronfler.

Sarah esquisse un sourire diabolique : quand Sirius dort, la terre peut bien s'arrêter de tourner que cela ne change rien pour lui.

Elle murmure le sortilège qui oblige tout Animagus à reprendre forme humaine.

* * *

><p>Verdict ? Laissez moi un petit mot avant de partir !<p>

On se donne rendez-vous pour fin Août. Je pars en vacances loin et mes ordinateurs n'aimant pas la mer, ils resteront à m'attendre sagement à la maison. Je leur laisse des consignes pour poursuivre l'écriture à ma place mais Watson a un style plus épouvantable encore que le mien et Moony n'est performant que pour les textes scientifiques. Autant dire que je ne vous promets pas une avancée phénoménale d'ici à la prochaine mise à jour.

Cela dit, je serais ultra-reposée et toute bronzée et sûrement pleines de nouvelles idées:)

D'ici tout ça, passez tous et toutes d'excellentes vacances. Amusez-vous bien. Profitez du soleil, de votre famille et de vos amis !

Scribouilleusement vôtre,

Orlane S.

_Mis en ligne le 27/07/2014_


	46. Le Breuvage de l'Eunuque

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ? Les vacances ont été bonnes ? Vos affaires sont prêtes pour le grand départ ? (Oui, le Poudlard Express, j'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié ^^)_

_De mon côté, je vous reviens avec une année de plus mais pas de nouveau chapitre de terminé. Je continue de travailler dessus mais il lui manque encore quelques pages... Il risque bien d'être l'un des plus longs !_

_Pour ce qui est du chapitre d'aujourd'hui : 15 pages inédites, principalement centrées sur Alyne. Il est bien possible que vous ayez le fin mot de son histoire aujourd'hui (j'espère que cela aura mérité votre patience)_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily __(première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année __Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46<strong>

Sirius se réveilla avec une étrange impression. Pour une fois, il se sentait reposé et son mal de tête quotidien était absent. La source de chaleur contre lui était délicieusement agréable, l'odeur qui lui parvenait lui rappelait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de fort.

Une partie de son cerveau, celle qui se réveillait toujours plus vite, lui souffla que ce qu'il allait découvrir en ouvrant les yeux n'allait peut-être pas lui plaire mais il décida de l'ignorer, préférant profiter de la douce torpeur qui sépare le sommeil de l'éveil total.

Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit et...

Quelque chose – quelque chose? – bougea contre lui.

- Enfin réveillé ?

Il reconnut la voix dans la seconde et ouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

- Sarah ? Marmonna-t-il en découvrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il regarda autour de lui et se souvint enfin des événements qui s'étaient succédés la veille. James et son coup de gueule. James qui le poussait dans la chambre de Sarah à Poudlard. Lui se transformant en Patmol, seule idée qu'il avait eu pour supporter d'être dans la même pièce que sa femme après quinze ans passés à se répéter qu'elle était décédée. Enfin, Sarah s'endormant, blottie contre sa forme Animagus.

Et certainement pas contre sa forme humaine, il en était certain.  
>Elle se redressa et il se sentit happer par la force de son regard bleu. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, il fut projeter des années en arrière, avant que son monde ne s'écroule sur lui.<p>

Sarah eut une étrange expression et il vit son visage se rapprocher du sien.

Son cerveau sonna l'alerte rouge juste à temps : il l'attrapa par les épaules, stoppant son geste, et expira difficilement. Se faire à l'idée que James, Lily et Sarah étaient vivants était une chose. Passer du temps avec eux sans avoir envie de mourir à son tour, en était une autre.

Embrasser Sarah sans perdre la raison était au-dessus de ses forces.

Sarah ne sembla pas apprécier sa réaction car elle lui lança un regard terriblement noir avant de se lever brusquement, lui coupant le souffle quand elle lui donna un grand coup dans le ventre.

- Sarah... Dit-il d'une voix désolée, conscient de l'avoir très certainement blessée.

Elle se tourna vers lui et Sirius se sentit misérable en voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Je... tenta-t-il en s'asseyant. C'est... Tu ne...

Elle serra les lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? -Les larmes passèrent la barrière de ses yeux- J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu...

- Tu te trompes, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu m'évites, Black ?! Pourquoi tu refuses de me regarder en face quand je te parle ?!

- C'est compliqué, répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

- Explique-moi dans ce cas !

Le ton était monté et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas insister.

- Je ne peux pas... Marmonna-t-il en fixant ses mains.

- Je comprendrais que tu m'ais oubliée mais ais au moins l'honnêteté de me le dire, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

La phrase de Sarah fût comme du sel jeté sur une blessure à vif. Par réflexe, il serra les poings pour maîtriser la douleur... Il se souvint de ces longues journées à Azkaban, du froid des Détraqueurs et de ses pires souvenirs qui se jouaient à l'infini dans son esprit. Un tremblement le secoua et se fût à son tour de lutter contre les larmes.

- J'aurais préféré t'oublier, murmura-t-il, la voix serrée. Mais je n'ai pas pu... -Il planta ses coudes dans ses cuisses et se prit le visage entre les mains- Et chaque jour était un enfer parce que je savais que tu étais morte. Que James et Lily étaient morts. Que Mélindra grandissait sans moi.

Sarah sentit son agressivité retomber et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, réalisant qu'elle s'était montrée injuste quelques minutes plus tôt. Remus leur avait répété des dizaines de fois que Sirius souffrait énormément de leur mort. Elle passa une main dans son dos, vaine tentative pour consoler l'inconsolable. Ce mois sans lui avait été une torture... Dans quel était pouvait-il se trouver au bout de quinze ans ?

Il se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux et resta un long moment à fixer le vide.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Il lui glissa un regard en coin.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je me comporte comme un imbécile et...

- Tu ne te comportes pas comme un imbécile, Sirius. Tu souffres et je devrais t'aider plutôt que de te faire des reproches... Même si je t'accorde que ton cas est légèrement désespéré, ajouta-t-elle, gouailleuse.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Emily...

- Violette m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas attention, elle me ferait subir une psychothérapie sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Elle en est capable.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé mais préféra se lever. Sarah ne le quittait pas des yeux et il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Comme pour justifier son geste, il marcha jusqu'à la table de nuit et attrapa la tablette de chocolat qui trônait en évidence sur un grimoire poussiéreux.

- Chocolat blanc ? Remarqua-t-il à voix haute, légèrement surpris.

Sarah avait toujours préféré le chocolat au lait quand lui ne jurait que par le chocolat noir. Les seules fois où il l'avait vue manger du chocolat blanc, c'était lors de sa grossesse.

Un froid intense s'installa en lui.

Il pivota vers Sarah et lui trouva une expression angoissée qui ne fit qu'augmenter son sentiment de panique.

- Tu es _enceinte ?_ Grogna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

Sirius sentit ses jambes trembler et il préféra s'asseoir.

…

James se versa un café et passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de se réveiller. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à ressasser ses responsabilités dans ce qui était arrivé le soir d'Halloween. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se montrer si idiot. Peter avait toujours eu tendance à se ranger du côté des puissants, il était évident que le traite ne pouvait qu'être lui. Pas Remus... Remus qui était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

- Arrête de te torturer, James... Il est trop tard pour les remords. Ce qui n'est fait n'est plus à faire.

Il releva la tête. Lily s'approchait de lui, les yeux aussi cernés que lui.

- Va dire ça à Remus, Sirius, Harry et Mélindra, marmonna-t-il.

- Remus n'a pas l'air de t'en vouloir et jusqu'à hier, Sirius se tenait responsable de la faute dont tu t'accuses... Pour ce qui est des enfants...

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Ils ne sont pas pressés de venir nous donner leur avis.

James eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Lily si triste. Harry lui manquait. Harry, leur petit garçon, pas l'homme qu'il était devenu. Elle se serait sans doute consoler plus facilement si leur fils était venu à leur rencontre mais les jours passaient sans nouvelle.

- Sirius est toujours avec Sarah ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence, désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Je crois...

Elle eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de lui avec un air de conspiratrice.

- Combien de temps avant que Sarah ne lui remette le grappin dessus ?

Il ne retint pas son éclat de rire. Il connaissait suffisamment Sirius pour savoir qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Sarah. Et Sarah faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

- Moins de temps qu'on ne le pense.

…

Sarah dévisagea Sirius alors qu'il fixait le vide. La nouvelle l'avait pour le moins assommé. Elle s'y était attendue.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Marmonna-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Il n'y a pas trente-six façon pour faire des enfants, Sirius. Si tu as oublié comment ça se passe, je me ferais un plaisir de te remontrer.

A sa grande surprise, il devint rouge pivoine.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sarah, grinça-t-il.

Il ne remarqua pas son sourire attendrit alors qu'elle le rejoignait sur le bord du lit. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée. Elle qui pensait le connaître par cœur découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Contre toute attente, Sirius Black pouvait se montrer timide.

- Garde quand même ma proposition dans un coin de ta tête, parce que je suis sérieuse, Sirius, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, amusée.

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il ne croyait pas ses paroles. Consciente que les choses avaient changé pour lui après tant d'années, elle s'écarta légèrement.

- J'avais l'intention de t'en parler.

Sirius respira profondément. Il réfléchirait après. Parce que là, tout de suite, ses derniers neurones n'allaient pas apprécier. Un détail lui revint toutefois en mémoire, lui donnant l'impression de provenir d'une autre vie.

- C'était pour ça, le dîner que tu m'avais promis ?

- Oui...

Il ferma les yeux pour faire le point dans sa propre tête. _Sarah était enceinte. _Merlin. Sarah, la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, est de retour des morts et elle est enceinte. De lui.

_Je vais être papa. _

Merde.

_Sarah attend un enfant._

Il tenta de ne pas se perdre mais le contre coup émotionnel de ce qu'il avait vécu en moins de vingt-quatre heure le frappa de plein fouet.

Sarah eut tout juste le temps de le retenir alors qu'il tombait dans les pommes.

- Lily ! Viens vite !

…

Sarah laissa ses pas la porter à travers des couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Après être revenu à lui, Sirius était rentré chez Remus, plaidant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. James lui avait lancé un tel regard menaçant qu'il s'était empressé de promettre qu'il viendrait plus souvent à Poudlard, sous sa forme humaine.

A le voir se justifier devant James, comme il l'avait toujours fait, Sarah n'avait pu s'empêcher de retrouver espoir.

Puis elle avait croisé son regard, frémit quand il avait détourné les yeux aussitôt.

Il souffrait.

Ces quinze années passées avaient brisé l'homme qu'elle connaissait et il lui faudrait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience avant qu'il ne redevienne capable de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle.

S'il en redevenait capable un jour.  
>Cette pensée lui serra le cœur alors que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'alourdit un peu plus. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis sa... mort. Le destin de Sirius et de sa fille étaient des réalités difficiles à accepter mais ce n'était pas le pire.<p>

La Porte Noire était rouverte et elle, Sarah Potter, Gardienne de la Mémoire d'Olympie, en était responsable.

Elle se rattrapa au mur sur sa gauche le temps que le léger vertige qui venait de l'assaillir s'estompe, puis reprit son chemin d'un pas incertain. Elle était responsable de cette tragédie, elle était responsable de la mort de toutes ces personnes la nuit de leur arrivée et il faudrait qu'elle tente l'impossible pour réparer son erreur.

Toutes ses erreurs.

Des bruits de pleurs la sortirent de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers la droite, là où une tapisserie dissimulait l'une des nombreuses alcôves du château. Elle s'approcha en silence, écarta le pan de tissus, et découvrit la silhouette prostrée d'une jeune fille blonde.

- Hey... Souffla-t-elle en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue et la secoua doucement.

- Il ne faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil... Que...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand la jeune fille releva la tête vers elle.

Ce n'était pas une inconnue.

C'était Alyne.

..

Sarah resta longtemps à dévisager sa petite fille. Elle avait deviné sans mal que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle mais jamais elle n'avait soupçonné qu'Alyne se soit enfoncée si loin dans la détresse.

Alyne sembla enfin réaliser qui lui faisait face et elle tenta de se dégager de la main toujours posée sur son épaule. Sarah verrouilla sa prise par réflexe. Elle était passée par des moments très difficiles depuis la mort de ses parents et de son petit frère. Au début, elle pensait aussi pouvoir s'en sortir seule. _Elle voulait s'en sortir seule._ Mais c'était impossible. Il est des épreuves que l'esprit humain ne peut pas surmonter par lui-même.

Le premier pas de la guérison est toujours celui qui consiste à demander de l'aide.

- Alyne... Dit-elle le plus doucement possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien.

Sa voix faible et chevrotante hurlait le contraire.

- Non, il n'y a pas rien... La contredit Sarah en posant une main sur les siennes.

La jeune femme détourna le regard tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Sarah l'obligea à relever la tête pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle souffrance mais il fallait crever l'abcès, c'était une question de survie.

- Alyne, parle-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne te jugerai pas, je te le promets. Alyne, s'il te plaît...

Sa petite-fille croisa son regard, Sarah y lu la douleur de celle qui a perdu un être cher. Elle pressa les mains d'Alyne pour lui donner courage. Les premiers mots étaient toujours les plus difficiles.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt...

_..._

_Alyne sortit la pile de livres qui restait dans sa malle, la posa sur le petit bureau de bois brun et pu enfin s'affaler de tout son long sur son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la magnifique fresque peinte au plafond, mise en valeur des dorures à l'or fin. Les bâtiments de l'école Russe Lissitsyne étaient un ancien palais, perdu au milieu d'une île, à l'ouest de Saint Petersburg, et bien entendu, la décoration était baroque à souhait. Alyne était arrivée en début d'après-midi avec ses parents et même si la séparation lui laissait toujours le même goût amer, elle n'était pas moins très excitée de commencer cette nouvelle année. La Russie était réputée pour donner un enseignement magique de très bonne qualité et surtout, les activités extra scolaire se faisaient une jolie place dans l'emploi du temps. _

_On frappa à la porte et la jeune fille s'obligea à se redresser, devinant sans mal qu'il devait s'agir de sa compagne de chambre puisque le lit en face du sien était fait._

_Alyne haussa très haut les sourcils en voyant entrer un gorille au costume noir et à l'air patibulaire. Il lui jeta un regard perçant et Alyne se ratatina malgré elle. _

_- C'est bon, je peux rentrer dans ma chambre ou faut-il que vous interrogiez cette fille sous veritaserum afin de vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas une dangereuse mercenaire envoyée pour m'assassiner dans mon sommeil ?!_

_Trop impressionnée par la carrure de l'homme qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, Alyne n'avait pas vue la silhouette qui se tenait derrière lui._

_Le gorille soupira avant de s'effacer et Alyne découvrit sa camarade de chambre. Plus petite qu'elle et menue, elle donnait l'impression d'être plus jeune que ses quinze ans. De longs cheveux bruns encadrait un visage angélique, barrés par des dizaines de tâche de rousseur, et mangé par deux yeux d'un vert aussi profond que les forêts de Russie._

_Elle lui rendit son regard scrutateur et lui tendit la main._

_- Je suis Anna-Praskoviya Borislaviena Klimentinov, dit-elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage._

_Alyne serra sa main, retenant son sourire de peu._

_- Alyne Narcissa Dracovna Black-Malefoy-Turner de Olympie._

_Sa vis à vis éclata de rire._

_- Tout le monde m'appelle Anya._

_- Et je préfère Alyne._

_Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un premier regard complice qui scella sans nul doute leur amitié.  
><em>

…

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec tant de délicatesse qu'Alyne ne s'aperçut de la présence d'Anya qu'une fois que sa meilleure amie se soit postée devant elle. _

_- Pourquoi ce sourire idiot sur ton visage ? Demanda Alyne alors qu'il lui semblait que la moitié de la voûte céleste avait élu domicile dans le regard de la jeune fille face à elle._

_- Il me l'a demandé, répondit Anya comme si c'était une évidence._

_- Bien sûr... Qui t'a demandé quoi ?_

_- Vyacheslav !_

_Alyne retint sa grimace._

_- Ce cher Vyacheslav, je l'avais oublié. Et ?_

_- Et j'ai dit oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois !_

_- Tu as dit oui quand il t'a demandé si tu voulais qu'il te fiche un peu la paix ? C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, Anya ! _

_Le sourire d'Anya s'affaissa un peu avant de revenir illuminer son visage._

_- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Alyne Narcissa Dracovna Black-Malefoy-Turner de Olympie. Vyacheslav m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'accompagner pour la visite de Saint Petersburg et je lui ai dit oui._

_Face au bonheur d'Anya, Alyne ne sentit pas le cœur de repartir dans une de ses interminables critiques sur Vyacheslav Salkov, un jeune homme de dix sept ans, héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes de Russie et prétendant assidu d'Anya depuis la rentrée. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture mais Anya n'était pas de son avis. Si elle était heureuse, elle se devait de s'incliner._

_- Félicitations alors... Quand vas-tu envoyer les faire-parts de mariage ?_

_Anya lui envoya son oreiller en plein visage._

_- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant !_

_- Pour l'instant ?_

_Anya lui tira la langue en réponse à son commentaire ironique._

…

_Les mois s'écoulèrent sans heurts dans le magnifique palais de Lissitsyne. Les cours étaient intéressants, du moins pour la plupart. Le jour où l'on verrait Alyne Black-Malefoy se passionner pour les sortilèges ménager coïnciderait sûrement avec la fin du monde et la jeune fille se faisait un plaisir d'avoir les pires notes de sa promotion. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Anya. _

_Une Anya qui ne finissait pas de s'épanouir dans cette école, loin du cocon protecteur de sa famille. Au fil des jours, Alyne avait fini par connaître une bonne partie de la vie de sa camarade de chambre. Anya était la fille unique d'un homme politique aussi influant que riche et était particulièrement choyée par ses parents. Tellement choyée qu'elle avait dû attendre ses quinze ans pour pouvoir entrer à l'école publique du pays Cette différence aurait pu creuser un gouffre entre elle et les jeunes gens de son âge si Anya n'avait pas été la personne la plus sociable qu'Alyne connaissait, Emily exceptée. _

_Il n'avait pas fallu un mois à la jeune Klimentinov pour être acceptée par tout le monde et devenir la nouvelle élève préférée des professeurs._

_Et comme Anya était étrangère à la définition même de retenue en matière de relation humaine, elle tomba profondément et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Vyacheslav Salkov._

…

_- Anya, tu es au courant que tu as couvert ton parchemin de cœurs au lieu de faire ton devoir d'Histoire de la Magie ?_

_Anya battit des paupières, comme pour revenir dans la réalité._

_- Et tu es au courant que tu es une rabat-joie?_

_- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a demandée de te rappeler à l'ordre si je te voyais divaguer, répliqua Alyne en soutenant le regard d'Anya. Parce que ta rédaction est pour demain et que tu es loin de l'avoir terminée._

_- Je sais... soupira-t-elle. Mais je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser à lui._

_- Tu passes la majorité de ton temps avec lui ! Tu devrais être contente d'être un peu tranquille._

_- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je te connais, je pourrais croire que tu es jalouse, Alyne._

_- _Ça_, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je suis très contente d'être toute seule. J'ai expérimenté les relations amoureuses, seulement au moment où l'heureux élu commence à s'accrocher, c'est la fin de l'année et je disparais._

_- Et tu n'as jamais envisagé de passer deux ans de suite au même endroit ?_

_- Certainement pas._

_- Alors c'est que tu n'as jamais été amoureuse._

_Alyne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Anya marquait un point._

_- Tu sais, je crois que Vyach' est le bon._

_- Tu veux dire, _le bon ?

_Anya acquiesça, parfaitement sérieuse et Alyne en resta sans voix. Anya lui avait parlé d'un vieux sortilège dont usait les vieilles familles comme les siennes. Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne pouvait perdre sa virginité qu'avec son mari. Si ce n'était pas le cas, et que le jeune homme refusait d'épouser la fille, alors elle mourrait. Simple, efficace, et parfaitement révoltant selon Alyne mais la coutume était aussi vieille que la Russie alors..._

_Réalisant qu'Anya attendait son avis sur la question, Alyne pris sur elle, une fois de plus._

_- Si tu penses que c'est le bon, fonce Anya. La vie est courte en ce bas monde. Tu en as parlé avec ton père ?_

_Elle grimaça._

_- Pas encore. Et ça risque de ne pas être simple. Les Klimentinov ne sont pas en bons termes avec les Salkov._

_- Ah..._

_- Un mariage les réconcilierait. C'est ce que pense Vyach'._

_- L'affaire se précise alors ? S'il fait sa demande à ton père et que tu uses de ton regard de chiot battu, ça devrait le faire, non ?_

_- J'espère... Parce que je ne me vois pas vivre sans Vyacheslav désormais._

_Alyne médita les paroles de sa meilleure amie pendant un long moment sans qu'elle ne puisse faire disparaître un mauvais pressentiment. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'Anya ne se trompait pas... Car si le sortilège empêchait à une jeune fille de déshonorer sa famille, il excluait aussi la possibilité du divorce._

…

_- Et voilà ! J'ai terminé._

_Alyne sortit la tête de son armoire et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de valises qui recouvrait le lit d'Anya. _

_- Déjà ?_

_- Toute corvée est bonne à faire !_

_- Je t'avoue que je suis impressionnée. Pour une fille plus bordélique encore que moi, tu as été remarquablement efficace._

_- C'est parce que j'ai retenu les sortilèges que l'on nous a enseigné cette semaine. Le cours de magie pratique était centrée sur les charmes de rangement je te rappelle. _

_Alyne secoua la tête avant que la nervosité d'Anya ne l'interpelle. _

_- Tu es inquiète à l'idée de rentrer chez toi ? Je suis sûre que ton père va adorer ton petit-ami et que tu vas passer tes vacances à préparer la cérémonie officielle des fiançailles. Je veux être demoiselle d'honneur, ne l'oublie pas._

_Sa blague tomba complètement à plat et Alyne eut cette désagréable chaleur au niveau du ventre, le signal qui la prévenait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle posa la paire de chaussette qu'elle tenait dans la main et obligea Anya à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Anya évita soigneusement son regard et commença à se tordre les mains dans tous les sens. Jamais Alyne ne l'avait vu comme ça. Sa meilleure-amie était en général très sûre d'elle._

_- Tu peux tout me dire, Anya... Insista-t-elle en posant une main sur celle d'Anya. Je sais garder un secret._

_La jeune Klimentinov releva finalement la tête et Alyne découvrit la peur et l'inquiétude dans son regard._

_- Je vais voir Vyach' ce soir et... Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Alyne fronça les sourcils : Anya voyait son petit ami tous les soirs jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. _

_- Et ?_

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration._

_- Et je ne risque pas de rentrer de la nuit._

_Alyne se sentit pâlir alors que son mauvais pressentiment hurlait que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. La jeune fille hésita une poignée de seconde à taire ce qu'elle pensait mais elle n'avait que trop conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qui tournoyait au-dessus d'Anya. Au nom de leur amitié, elle se devait d'être honnête._

_- Tu es sérieuse ?_

_Anya se tendit en entendant son reproche._

_- Oui. Il m'aime. Je l'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec lui._

_- Justement. Rien ne presse. Attend que ton père soit d'accord au moins._

_- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que je devrais pouvoir décider de ma vie ?!_

_- Si. Mais ce n'est pas sur moi qu'on a lancé ce sortilège. Imagine que Salkov change d'avis à propos de votre mariage ? Tu as quinze ans, Anya !_

_- Vyach' m'a promis d'aller voir mon père pendant les vacances ! Et l'amour n'attend pas le nombre des années ! Je vais avoir seize ans dans trois semaines ! C'est l'âge légal pour le mariage ici !_

_- Ce n'est pas la question ! Je t'en prie Anya, réfléchis... Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu risques de regretter. _

_- C'est si je ne le fais pas que je vais le regretter !_

_A peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase qu'elle se couvrit la bouche des mains. Comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas._

_Et c'était le cas._

_- Comment ça, Anya ?_

_Le regard de la jeune fille redevint fuyant et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas parler. Une discussion qu'Alyne avait eu avec sa mère à propos des garçons lui revint en mémoire._

_- Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses l'amour avec lui pour lui prouver que tu l'aimais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Anya blanchit tellement que ses tâches de rousseur semblèrent disparaître l'espace d'une folle seconde. Elle fit mine de se lever et Alyne l'en empêcha d'un geste brusque._

_- Anya, il ne t'a pas dit ça ?!_

_- Il... Il m'aime._

_- Réponds à ma question !_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas !_

_- Si ! Tu vas mettre ta vie en danger si tu le fais !_

_Anya serra les dents et Alyne comprit avec un temps de retard qu'elle venait de la braquer. Elle se leva d'un bond et claqua la porte derrière elle sans qu'Alyne n'ait rien pu faire. _

…

_Alyne ne croisa pas Anya le lendemain matin. Quand elle revint du réfectoire, les valises de la jeune fille avaient déjà disparu et elle dû se résoudre à partir en vacances sans pouvoir tirer au clair cette histoire. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Anya ait changé d'avis après leur conversation de la veille mais il y avait fort à parier que non. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son inquiétude car sa mère vint la chercher et l'idée de passer deux semaines avec sa famille étouffa son inquiétude... Enfin presque. _

_Les vacances furent particulièrement formidables, comme souvent. Alyne retrouva avec plaisir Aaron et le reste de sa fratrie, passa un long week-end chez les Potter, savoura chaque minute passée en leur présence. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Anya. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et ce n'était pas normal. La jeune Klimentinov faisait la pluie et le beau temps dans sa famille et si Salkov avait fait une demande officielle à son père, elle était certaine qu'Anya l'aurait prévenue à un moment où à un autre. _

_Mais rien ne venait._

_Alyne fit de son mieux pour se rassurer, préférant imaginer le meilleur plutôt que le pire. Anya devait préparer la cérémonie des fiançailles et elle n'avait pas le temps de lui écrire. Ou alors elle voulait lui faire la surprise. Mais rien n'empêchait l'appréhension de s'installer en elle. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, elle le sentait._

_Quand Alyne retrouva le palais Lissitsyne le dimanche soir précédant la rentrée, Anya était absente._

…

_Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Anya, Alyne était installée dans le réfectoire et jouait avec sa nourriture plus qu'elle ne mangeait. L'inquiétude lui coupait l'appétit..._

_Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris et Anya ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie. Elle avait posé des questions aux professeurs et avait fini par apprendre que sa meilleure-amie était très souffrante. Cela ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer car il n'y avait que deux raisons possibles qui expliquait l'absence de nouvelles : soit Anya était de nouveau la proie de la maladie qui l'avait poursuivie durant une grande partie de sa petite enfance soit, et c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, Salkov s'était joué d'elle._

_Et à mesure que les jours passaient, Alyne trouvait de moins en moins d'arguments pour défendre sa première hypothèse. Surtout que depuis la rentrée, il lui semblait bien que Vyacheslav Salkov mettait tout en œuvre pour l'éviter. _

_Le silence se fit autour d'elle, si pesant et si soudain qu'elle s'en rendit compte dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette athlétique du petit d'ami d'Anya._

_Un froid insupportable la figea._

_Vyacheslav Salkov n'était pas seul sur le pas de la porte._

_Non._

_Il embrassait à pleine bouche une jeune femme rousse._

_Alyne ne pouvait pas se détourner de la scène, comme si son cerveau cherchait à la convaincre de ce qu'elle voyait. La panique faisait battre son cœur follement dans ses oreilles tandis que sa respiration s'était faite sifflante._

_C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu. Pas à une fille comme Anya. Il y avait une explication quelque part. Il le fallait !_

_Le couple se sépara enfin et Salkov plongea son regard dans le sien.  
>Alyne y lu une telle morgue, mêlée de satisfaction et de défi que son sang ne fît qu'un tour.<em>

_Un voile rouge se posa sur sa vision et une chaleur insoutenable remplaça le froid. _

_Le feu en elle devint incontrôlable. Il se déploya dans chaque fibre de son corps, envahit son esprit comme jamais et embrasa jusqu'aux arcanes secrètes de son âme._

_Alyne se sentit perdre le contrôle et elle ne lutta pas une seule seconde. Le feu lui soufflait que s'abandonner était la seule solution pour aider Anya. Il savait quoi faire._

_Les élèves qui se tenaient à côté d'elle eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter alors qu'elle prenait feu._

_Moins d'un battement de paupière plus tard, elle disparaissait._

…

_Quand Alyne reprit conscience, elle faisait face à une immense villa où l'acier, le béton et le verre s'alliaient pour donner une impression écrasante de puissance. La jeune fille ne se demanda pas où elle était, ni comment elle y était arrivée. L'évidence était inscrit en lettre de feu dans son cœur._

_- Anya, souffla-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la large porte qui l'attendait au bout d'une allée parfaitement entretenue._

_La porte était naturellement verrouillée et quand elle en remarqua l'épaisseur, Alyne sentit sa panique revenir. Elle était convaincue qu'Anya était en train de mourir. Que chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde en moins pour elle. Elle ne devait pas affronter cela seule. Alyne ne se pardonnerait pas de ne pas avoir été là. Il fallait qu'elle la voit._

_- OUVREZ ! Hurla-t-elle en tambourinant de toutes ses forces. JE VOUS EN PRIE, OUVREZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER !_

_Ses cris restèrent sans réponse et Alyne commençait à envisager de chercher une seconde entrée quand la main qui tenait la poignée s'enflamma. _

_Alyne pénétra dans la villa comme un boulet de canon._

_- ANYA ! Appela-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'escalier._

_Si ses souvenirs étaient bon, Anya lui avait dit que sa chambre se trouvait quelque part au deuxième étage. Vu la taille du bâtiment, elle se demanda si elle allait réussir à la trouver quand elle remarqua les deux hommes en costumes noirs qui venaient dans sa direction. Elle se porta à leur rencontre sans la moindre crainte._

_Déjà le feu la consumait._

…

_Dimitri Zefirov échangea un regard avec son collègue quand un cri déchira le silence pesant de la villa. C'était la voix d'une jeune fille, il en était certain. Sans plus tergiverser, ils prirent la direction des escaliers. Leurs ordres étaient strictes : personne ne devait approcher la fille de leur patron._

_En découvrant l'intruse, Dimitri reconnu l'adolescente qui partageait la chambre d'Anna-Praskoviya à Lissitsyne. Il abaissa sa baguette, la fille n'était pas une menace directe et jamais il ne lui lancerait de sortilèges à moins d'y être contraint. _

_- Stop, dit son collègue alors que la fille marchait dans leur direction d'un pas conquérant. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. _

_Elle les ignora, aussi simplement que cela. Les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent tout à fait, réussissant l'exploit de boucher complètement le couloir à eux deux._

_Elle continuait de venir vers eux. Son regard déterminé était saisissant._

_Les deux gardes se résignèrent à lever leur baguette. Bien leur en prie car lorsque des flammes sanglantes apparurent sur le corps de la fille, ils purent éviter de se faire carboniser._

…

_Alyne laissa les gardes derrière elle et ne fit disparaître le feu qu'au moment où elle atteignait la première porte qui se découpait le long des murs d'un blanc éclatant. _

_La peur fit trembler la main qu'elle posa sur la poignée. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle trouverait derrière le panneau de bois. Après une dernière hésitation, elle entra._

_La première chose qui la frappa ne fût pas la semi-obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur, alors qu'une poignée de bougies était la seule concession faite à la lumière, encore moins la présence d'une dizaine d'hommes, tous vêtus de lourdes robes rouge et noir._

_Elle n'entendait pas leurs psalmodies étranges._

_Non, ce fût l'odeur. Le mélange d'encens qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement après avoir passé une année entière à l'école indienne, ne réussissait pas à masquer les relents âcres._

_Comme l'haleine putride de la Mort elle-même. _

_Elle resta quelques secondes figée, ses yeux balayant la pièce. On aurait dit une veillée mortuaire... Son sang se glaça, une douleur aïgue lui déchira la poitrine. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Anya était déjà..._

_Elle se précipita sur le lit qui trônait sur sa gauche, bousculant un des hommes dans son élan. Déjà, son regard s'était posé sur le visage décharné de la personne qui reposait sous une lourde épaisseur de couvertures. Elle eut tout le mal du monde à reconnaître les traits d'Anya derrière ses joues creuses, son teint blanc, ses lèvres bleuies._

_- Anya ! S'écria-t-elle alors que les premières larmes brouillaient sa vue._

_Il était trop tard. Elle arrivait trop tard. Anya n'était plus..._

_Elle la secoua quand même la jeune fille par les épaules. Il lui fallait être sûre. Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincue que l'impossible avait eu lieu. Juste pour se donner le droit de tuer Salkov de ses propres mains sans tâcher sa conscience._

_A sa plus grande surprise, Anya ouvrit les yeux. Son regard resta un long moment incertain, durant lequel le cœur d'Alyne entreprit une course contre la montre, envoyant toujours ce même sang, devenu épais à cause de la peur, dans son corps._

_Se pourrait-il ?_

_Enfin, Anya la reconnut. Un sourire étira ses lèvres desséchées mais il était à des années lumières de celui qu'elle offrait quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce sourire-là était empreint d'une tristesse et d'une souffrance sans commune mesure._

_- Alyne, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Je savais que tu viendrais._

_Alyne réussit à lui sourire -Merlin seul savait comment- à travers ses larmes. Elle avait envie de s'écrouler. De se rouler en boule et de disparaître. D'hurler sa rage, son sentiment écrasant d'injustice. De tout détruire autour d'elle. De trouver Salkov et de le torturer comme jamais quelqu'un n'avait été torturé. _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi Anya ?_

_Elle serra pourtant les dents pour juguler les larmes._

_- Je suis là, réussit-elle à articuler au prix d'un immense effort._

_Anya hocha faiblement la tête, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les siens._

_- J'ai besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-elle._

_Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire pour quoi. _

_- Je m'en occupe petite-soeur, dit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front gelé d'Anya._

_Alyne oublia sa peur, sa douleur et la certitude qu'Anya n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures, que déjà, le sortilège de Pureté qu'on lui avait lancé à sa naissance était en train de l'emporter. De tous le maelström de sentiment qui bouillonnait sous son crâne, elle ne garda que la rage. _

_Elle se releva de toute sa hauteur, laissa le feu transformer sa crinière blonde en un incendie ravageur._

_- Dehors ! Ordonna-t-elle aux hommes qui n'avaient pas arrêté une seule seconde leurs prières ou Morgane savait quoi._

_Ils ne lui prêtèrent pas une once de leur attention et Alyne s'élança vers les fenêtres, ouvrit les rideaux brusquement, manquant de les arracher dans sa hâte, puis éteignit les bougies, balança le plateau d'argent où brûlait les bâtons d'encens hors de la chambre. Elle devina sans mal qui était le maître des prêtes à son imposant chapeau en forme de cloche. Elle le saisit par la robe au moment où il commençait à revenir à lui et le jeta dans le couloir._

_Le charme une fois rompu, il fallut moins d'une minute aux neuf autre hommes pour quitter la pièce, effrayé par la démone qui les attaquait._

_Alyne attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour retourner près d'Anya. Elle l'aida à se redresser avec douceur, repoussant pour elle les couvertures. Pourtant, en la découvrant si squelettique et si faible, sa volonté flancha et les larmes revinrent._

_- Il doit y avoir une solution, Anya. Un remède quelque part. Ma mère est un Être de Lumière, elle pourrait..._

_- Non... Il n'y a aucune issue._

_- Il faut obliger Salkov alors._

_- Il est trop tard maintenant. _

_- Non ! Il y a... On peut peut-être... Anya, tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne dois pas._

_Anya essuya ses larmes d'un geste approximatif, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux._

_- J'aurais dû t'écouter mais ce qui est fait, est fait._

_Alyne se raccrocha à l'acceptation qui brillait dans le regard d'Anya pour ne pas s'écrouler._

_- Il y a une robe rose pâle et un gros gilet blanc dans le dressing._

_Alyne hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir parler._

_- Je voudrais aller au bord du lac. Il y a un fauteuil roulant quelque part dans la chambre..._

_- C'est comme si tu y étais déjà._

…_  
><em>

_Alyne poussa le fauteuil d'Anya jusqu'au bord du ponton qui s'avançait au dessus d'un petit lac majestueux, que surplombait la façade ouest de la villa. Avec précaution, elle aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir à même les planches de bois clair, les pieds dans le vide, et ajusta la couverture qu'elle avait emporté. Anya posa sa tête contre son épaule et attrapa une de ses mains avec une force étonnante compte tenu de son état._

_- Merci, Alyne._

_Alyne lui serra la main, trop accablée pour parler. Elle vivait ses derniers instants avec Anya, elle en avait la certitude mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ou bien faire, pour rendre cette atroce réalité un peu plus supportable._

_- Je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi mal de se faire briser le cœur._

_La douleur contenue dans la voix d'Anya était presque palpable. Alyne lui jeta un coup d'oeil, presque certaine d'apercevoir des larmes mais l'expression de sa meilleure amie lui apprit qu'elle était bien au delà de ça._

_La colère revint, bousculant tous les autres sentiments._

_- Il va le payer, je te le promets, cracha-t-elle._

_Anya prit une longue inspiration sifflante._

_- Non. Il ne mérite pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de lui. Je ne veux pas ça. Il paiera tôt ou tard._

_Alyne serra les dents. Oui, Vyacheslav Salkov paierait. De sa main. Elle allait lui faire regretter amèrement ce qu'il avait fait._

_Il y eut un long silence, à peine troublé par le bruit du vent léger sur l'eau du lac. Alyne aurait voulu que cet instant dur toujours. Le soleil, le ciel bleu, le chant du vent. Anya près d'elle. Anya encore vivante._

_Sa meilleure amie eut un long frisson et Alyne raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules._

_- Il disait qu'il m'aimait, Alyne._

_Comment une voix pouvait-elle être si brisée ?_

_- Je sais..._

_- J'ai attendu de ses nouvelles pendant toutes les vacances et il n'est jamais venu. Mais le sortilège..._

_- Chut Anya... N'y pense pas. Je suis là, ça va aller..._

_- Il disait qu'il m'aimait en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et moi je l'ai cru. Moi, je l'aimais vraiment. _

_Anya termina sa phrase dans un cri déchirant avant de s'abandonner aux larmes. _

_Alyne la berça doucement pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, lui murmurant des mots absurdes à l'oreille, tentant désespérément d'alléger sa peine tout en sachant que c'était impossible._

_... _

_- Ne confit jamais ton cœur aux hommes, Alyne. Jamais. Ils sont trop cruels._

_- Je te le promets._

_..._

_- On ne devrait pas tomber amoureux. C'est trop de bonheur d'un coup et quand ça se termine, c'est comme si on vous arrachait le cœur. J'ai mal, Alyne..._

_- Ca va aller, Anya... Je suis là. _

_..._

_- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?_

_- Jamais. _

_- Promis ?_

_- Sur ma vie, Anya. Tu resteras ma petite sœur pour toujours..._

…

_Le soleil céda la place à la Lune sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Alyne continuait de bercer Anya, même si les larmes s'étaient taries. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle désormais et même si son impuissance la torturait, elle devait accepter cette réalité. _

_- J'ai... peur... Alyne, murmura Anya._

_Alyne réalisa avec horreur que sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi faible._

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, répondit-t-elle posément, se surprenant elle-même d'arriver à garder son sang-froid. Mais Anya avait besoin d'elle. Je vais veiller sur toi._

_- Tu crois... que... ce... sera doulou...reux ?_

_- Non... Tu vas t'endormir, c'est tout..._

_Elle prit une autre de ses respirations sifflantes, comme si l'air la brûlait._

_- Merci... Alyne... Pour tout._

_- Chut... Dit-elle d'une voix à nouveau serrée. Garde tes forces._

_- Je t'aime, Alyne._

_- Je t'aime aussi petite soeur._

_- N'oublie pas ta promesse, Alyne... Ne m'oublie pas... Fais-le pour... moi..._

_Son corps se fit soudainement plus lourd contre elle et il fallut un long moment à Alyne pour réaliser qu'Anya n'était plus._

_Il lui sembla que son monde volait en éclat alors qu'une douleur sourde prenait naissance dans sa poitrine, là où se tenait son cœur quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Puis le noir._

_Absolu. _

…_  
><em>

- On devrait peut-être prévenir Remus, James. Il est bientôt minuit !

James soupira, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, comme pour vérifier les dires de sa femme. Oui, ça commençait sérieusement à devenir inquiétant. Sarah s'était volatilisée dans le château après que Sirius soit reparti et ni Lily, ni lui, n'avaient réussi à retrouver sa trace, quand bien même ils connaissaient tous les endroits où elle aimait se réfugier.

- Elle est peut-être aller voir Sirius ? Supposa Lily pour la dixième fois au moins.

- Remus nous aurait prévenu. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait quitté le château.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On...

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Sarah. Elle semblait abattue et particulièrement inquiète.

- James, vient m'aider s'il te plaît, grogna-t-elle.

Il se leva d'un bond et en approchant, il réalisa que sa cousine n'était pas seule. Elle fit un pas dans le salon et James reconnut Alyne.

Sauf que la jeune femme tenait plus du zombi que de l'humain tant son regard était vide. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, le deuxième sous ses genoux et la souleva sans effort. Tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle était anormalement légère compte tenu de sa taille, il la porta jusqu'au canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Lily.

- Une longue histoire. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait aller chercher Aaron ? Il vaut mieux que je reste avec elle.

- Je vais y aller, se proposa James après avoir déposé une couverture sur la jeune femme.

Sarah le remercia d'un regard puis lança un sortilège de lévitation sur le canapé où reposait Alyne. D'un mouvement de poignet, elle l'approcha autant que possible de la cheminée.

- Alors ? Dit Lily.

Sarah attrapa la main d'Alyne, pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'oblige à être forte.

James et Aaron revinrent plus d'une demi-heure plus tard et Cornedrue dû guider le jeune homme jusqu'à sa jumelle.

Devant les mines interrogatives de Sarah et Lily, il se sentit obliger de se justifier.

- Il est complètement aveugle.

Aaron ne leur prêta pas une once d'attention, tout son être concentré sur Alyne. Le lien s'était rétablit entre eux d'une façon aussi brutale qu'inattendue. Comme si un verrou avait sauté en Alyne. Quand il posa sa main sur sa joue, elle sembla revenir à elle. Il l'aida à se redresser et s'installa à ses côtés. Il avait perçu l'histoire qu'elle avait raconté à leur grand-mère dans un condensé d'émotions qui l'avait légèrement déboussolé au début. Puis au fur et à mesure, il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé en Russie.

Et il avait compris le reste.

Alyne vint se nicher contre lui, encore dans un état second, anesthésiée par sa crise de larmes, les souvenirs se déroulant à l'infini devant ses yeux.

Aaron attendit patiemment qu'elle retrouve le contrôle de sa mémoire, se contentant d'être là pour elle, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que James, Lily et Sarah s'éclipsaient en silence.

…

Alyne profita d'une accalmie pour savourer la présence d'Aaron. Elle se sentait de nouveau proche de lui et en le retrouvant, elle réalisait à quel point il lui avait manqué. Et à quel point elle avait été stupide de ne pas partager sa peine avec lui. Il y avait deux ans, Aaron aurait été le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce par quoi elle passait. Il l'aurait aidé à surmonter la disparition d'Anya, sa culpabilité et ses regrets. Mais elle n'avait pas été capable de demander de l'aide à son frère jumeau. Peut-être à cause de la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Anya... Ou peut-être pas. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il y eut un nouveau grésillement dans son esprit et elle se tendit instinctivement. Il lui restait un dernier souvenir à partager pour se libérer. Aaron resserra son étreinte, lui communiquant son amour et son soutien à sa façon.

Elle pouvait se libérer de tout ça.

Elle le devait à Anya.

…

_Alyne détailla Vyacheslav Salkov du regard dans la volonté de ne jamais l'oublier. Elle voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire._

_Lui, dormant paisiblement alors qu'il avait tué Anya. Lui, ce sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, ce même sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'Anya était décédée, voilà déjà plus d'un mois._

_Alyne avait détesté ce sourire dès le début de l'année. C'était ce sourire en particulier qui lui hurlait que Vyacheslav Salkov n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Si seulement elle avait pu en convaincre Anya..._

_Elle ferma les yeux pour éloigner sa culpabilité._

_Le seul responsable de la mort d'Anya se tenait près d'elle. Parce que Salkov avait manoeuvré d'une main de maître, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il s'était arrangé pour que tous les tords reposent sur le comportement d'Anya. C'était elle qui l'avait obligé à coucher avec elle. Il n'était soit-disant pas au courant pour le sortilège de Pureté. Il pensait que cette époque était révolue..._

_Au final, il s'en était sortie avec les doléances de la haute société Russe... Et la certitude d'hériter un jour prochain de toute la fortune Klimentinov car, avec la mort d'Anya, il devenait le descendant le plus direct de Borislav Klimentinov._

_Alyne serra le flacon qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite._

_Qu'il profite de sa victoire encore quelques minutes. _

_Oui._

_Parce qu'elle, Alyne Black-Malefoy, allait se charger de faire disparaître cet affreux sourire qui lui donnait envie de vomir._

_Aujourd'hui, Anya allait être vengée.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ?<em>

…

_Vyacheslav se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné et un goût particulièrement amer dans la bouche. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière._

_Le bal de fin d'année. Une fille blonde. Pas mal d'alcool. Une fille blonde aux yeux bleus colbat. Il grimaça... Il avait couché avec la meilleure amie d'Anya._

_Ca ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience mais, même à travers la brume épaisse qui ralentissaient ses facultés mentales, il trouvait ça étrange. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer un regard empli de haine depuis la mort de la jeune Klimentinov._

_Il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait bu et devait avoir disparu à la vitesse de la lumière en se rendant compte qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui._

_Il se redressa en grognant et la découvrit assise sur une chaise, habillée, mais les yeux fermés._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ?_

_Elle rouvrit les yeux et Vyacheslav eut un mauvais pressentiment en croisant son regard._

_La haine y brûlait haut et fort._

…

_- Je voulais te parler avant que nos routes ne se séparent à jamais, dit Alyne d'une voix parfaitement posée._

_La situation ne la rendait pas heureuse. Ce qu'elle avait fait ne ramènerait pas Anya d'entre les morts..._

_- Tu veux me dire quoi ? Que tu me détestes à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec A..._

_- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Gronda-t-elle. _

_Il se figea, sembla envisager de lui tenir tête mais quelque chose l'en empêcha._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Alyne lui lança le flacon et il l'attrapa d'un geste adroit, avant de la fixer, interrogateur._

_- Je voulais te laisser une chance de t'en sortir. Cette même chance que tu as refusé à Anya._

_Au début, il ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir avec son flacon vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait vide. Il restait encore un peu de liquide vert foncé à l'intérieur. _

_Puis il fit le lien entre la flasque de potion et le goût amer dans sa bouche._

_- Qu'est-ce que... Tu n'as pas... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire !_

_Alyne savoura son expression paniquée et sa voix tremblante avant de répondre._

_- Je crois qu'ici, on l'appelle le breuvage de l'eunuque._

_Vyacheslav devint gris. Alyne eut un sourire satisfait._

_- Il paraît qu'une seule goutte de ce truc peut rendre impuissant et stérile le plus robuste des hommes. Cela dit, comme tu es une ordure de la pire espèce, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques..._

_- Tu n'as pas fait ça, couina-t-il. En Russie, c'est un crime !_

_- Dans mon pays, tuer une gamine de quinze ans pour obtenir son héritage l'est aussi._

_- Je ne l'ai pas tuée._

_- Dans ce cas, je ne t'ai pas fait boire cette potion._

_Alyne vit la colère, puis la peur passer sur le visage de Salkov avant que l'horreur ne s'y installe._

_Définitivement._

_- J'espère que cette nuit a été agréable pour toi, parce que c'était la dernière fois que tu goûtais aux plaisirs de la chair, conclut Alyne en se levant. J'espère que tu as bien savouré le mois écoulé, durant lequel tu étais au sommet, parce que c'est terminé. Je connais vos lois : pour hériter, il faut avoir soi-même une descendance ou être capable d'en avoir une. Alors, à moins que tu ne trouves un antidote, tu es hors course._

_Alyne quitta la chambre de Salkov sans un regard en arrière._

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ? Laissez moi un petit mot avant de partir ! Soyez critique et non pas passif;)<em>

_Je vous dis à dans un mois. D'ici là, je vais essayer de terminer cette fic (je n'y crois pas trop) et reprendre le chemin de l'école (et oui... la der des der si Merlin me porte chance). Le rythme de parution restera à un chapitre par mois (l'année qui m'attend va être plutôt costaude et je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire...)_

_Passer une bonne rentrée, profitez des derniers jours de vacances qu'il vous reste et à bientôt !_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane S._


	47. Nouvelles Tactiques et Nouveaux Joueurs

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR** :

phoenux saturne :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta fidélité à toute épreuve ! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Alyne a vraiment de qui tenir. Pour ce coup si, je soupçonne une excessivité digne de Bellatrix elle-même (je ne suis pas sûre que Mélindra sera ravie d'entendre que sa fille aînée partage un trait de caractère avec sa grande cousine mais il faut voir les choses en face...). J'espère que ce chapitre (et cette fic) continuera à te plaire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Comment allez-vous ?  
>Je suis désolée pour mon retard, vous n'avez pas idée... Mais j'ai enchaîné deux week-end ultra chargés (imaginez, j'ai eu cours le samedi, ce qui ne m'est pas arrivé depuis le lycée. Et quand je dis « cours » je veux dire examen. Je remets ça la semaine prochaine. Youpi.) Résultat, en plus de ne pas avoir une minute à mois, encore moins du temps pour écrire la suite, et ben je n'ai pas pu poster (ça, vous vous en étiez rendu compte je pense).<em>

_Rassurez-vous, ça ne décalera pas la publication du prochain chapitre (qui tombe pendant les vacances si mes calculs sont exacts. Donc je devrais pouvoir être à l'heure)._

_Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée... _

_A part ça, j'ai un peu avancé quand même (le chapitre 71 est bouclé, il mesure 21 pages, le plus long pour le moment). Il me reste environ cinq chapitres à pondre (si Merlin est cool avec moi, peut-être avant la fin de l'année... Civile ou universitaire, mais je prie pour civile...)._

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre, le 47ème... Bon, je vais être honnête, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais il annonce le deuxième plus gros chapitre de cette fic (celui qui m'a fait couler sang, sueur et larmes mais qui est plutôt pas mal finalement. Bon, je prends un peu d'avance, c'est le 51ème dont je vous parle)._

_Allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et de me plaindre. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily __(première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année __Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 47<strong>

Ron regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux alors que le 4x4 dans lequel il était monté moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt se frayait un chemin à travers les montagnes du nord de la Grèce. Ici, l'hiver lui semblait aussi rude que celui d'Ecosse et la couche de neige qui ralentissait leur progression était là pour leur rappeler que les hommes comptaient un ennemi de plus en cette région.

Ron soupira : quoiqu'il fasse, ses pensées trouvaient toujours le moyen de retourner vers la Porte Noire. Il se tourna vers Harry pour tenter une ultime diversion, mais son meilleur-ami s'était calé contre la fenêtre et semblait bien décidé à rattraper quelques minutes de sommeil pendant le trajet. Ron ne pu l'en blâmer : depuis que Craven avait accepté la réalité, il comptait beaucoup sur le Survivant pour préparer le pays et Harry devait faire face à une surcharge de travail.

Finalement, le véhicule commença à ralentir et Ron devina la silhouette grise du lieu de rendez-vous à travers les arbres. Il s'agissait d'une construction basse en béton, sans charme ni confort, conçue uniquement pour que la police et les secours de la région aient une base dans les montagnes. Le hasard avait fait qu'elle se trouvait à quinze kilomètres à vol d'oiseau du Mont Olympe et les généraux de tous les pays y avaient installé leur quartier.

Harry se réveilla au moment même où le 4x4 s'immobilisait. Sans un mot, il sortit et Ron l'imita à contre cœur. Cette guerre zappait plus le moral que le physique... A force d'attendre perpétuellement que les démons attaquent, il perdait parfois de vue les véritables enjeux. Le froid glacial avait découragé tout comité d'accueil et les deux amis se dépêchèrent de gagner la chaleur des locaux.

Cinq soldats britanniques se tenaient dans l'étroite pièce qui faisait lieu d'entrée. Ron remarqua les imposants fusils mitrailleurs qu'ils portaient à l'épaule et il se demanda si de tels engins seraient suffisant en cas d'attaque. Un des cinq hommes -un caporal- s'écarta pour leur permettre d'accéder à la salle de réunion.

Ron salua les personnes présentes d'un simple signe de tête et vint trouver sa place près de Raphaël, l'Être de Lumière qui secondait souvent Mélindra. Un rapide passage en revue de ses voisins de table lui apprit qu'il ne manquait plus que les généraux Sherrill et Laporte qui représentaient les forces armées moldues. Comme à chaque réunion, les différentes communautés étaient représentées afin que la lutte s'organise en un semblant de cohésion. Chacun savait qu'une bataille interne signerait leur perte.

Sherrill et Laporte apparurent enfin et Ron fût à nouveau frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux hommes : ils venaient chacun de deux pays différents mais il était évident qu'ils étaient fait du même bois. Ils avaient la même stature athlétique malgré leur soixantaine, les mêmes cheveux raz, le même regard perçant... Et la collection de médaille qui ne manquait jamais à leur uniforme forçait le respect.

Ils s'assirent en bout de table après un bref salut et ne s'encombrèrent pas de ronds de jambes.

- Cela fait maintenant deux mois que le sacrifice a eu lieu et les démons sont toujours aussi calmes, dit le général Sherrill. Il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur notre angle d'attaque.

De nombreux hochements de têtes répondirent à cette déclaration et Ron tiqua quand il aperçut les visages décidés de Buffy, Faith, Wyatt Halliwell et Norah Clutterbrook. Il avait assisté à trop de réunions de ce genre ces derniers mois pour ne pas repérer une alliance à des kilomètres.

- Quelles sont vos propositions, Général ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous faire surprendre par une attaque. Ce qui se cache dans ces tunnels est imprévisible et échappe à tous nos appareils de détection. Nous voulons lancer une offensive dans les plus brefs délais.

Ron ravala de justesse une grimace et préféra changer de tactique.

- Nous, général ?

- Oui. Je ne trahirais personne en disant que les Tueuses et les Acathlants Européens et Américains sont dors et déjà de notre avis. C'est également ce que suggère l'armée américaine, canadienne et française. Plus nous attendons, plus nous prenons le risque de voir leurs effectifs augmenter. Il faut profiter du fait que la Porte Noire ne soit qu'entrouverte pour affaiblir l'ennemi

Ron prit le temps d'examiner les visages autour de lui avant de répondre : Harry ne cachait même pas sa désapprobation, tout comme Mama Whetu et Willow. Chi Dialo secouait la tête d'un air désolé et Raphaël semblait avoir dû mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Seule Kulap Van, la représentante des Acathlants Asiatiques, ne laissait rien paraître.

- Général, intervint Gerritsen, la représentante des résistants moldus, pouvez-vous nous exposer quelle sera votre stratégie ?

- Nous avons trouvé de nombreuses sorties de tunnels. Le plus efficace serait d'installer des bombes chimiques téléguidées aussi loin que possible puis barricader les sorties. Nous comptons détruire ainsi un maximum de démons. Quand notre supériorité numérique le permettra, nous ferons une diversion avec plusieurs groupes d'Acathlants et de Tueuses. Un escadrons d'élite aura pour mission de remonter jusqu'à la Porte Noire et de la faire exploser. Je ne sais pas de quoi est faite ce couloir inter-dimensionnel, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'une bombe nucléaire l'endommagera suffisamment pour nous laisser la chance de la condamner.

Ron se surprit à échanger un regard atterré avec Gerritsen. Pour avoir travaillé avec le réseau de Poniewozik lors de la dernière guerre, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle était une fine stratège, doublée d'une personne extrêmement lucide... A sa connaissance, elle était l'une des rares personnes capable de raisonner Poniewozik quand il s'enflammait.

- C'est du suicide, résuma Raphaël à ses côtés.

Sherrill et Laplace fusillèrent l'Être de Lumière du regard, montrant à quel point ils ne le tenaient pas en estime. Raphaël ne se laissa pas impressionné une seule seconde et Ron comprit pourquoi Mélindra et lui s'entendaient si bien.

- Messieurs, j'aimerais connaître les raisons qui vous poussent à entreprendre une telle campagne. Je crois savoir que votre rôle consiste à défendre votre pays tout en minimisant les pertes. Il est évident que votre idée n'atteindra aucun de ces deux objectifs.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce et à la nervosité soudaine des deux militaires, il était clair que Raphaël venait de toucher juste.

- Il est grand temps que nous entrions dans le vif du sujet, répondit finalement Buffy. Si nous laissons les démons mener la danse, nous sommes fichus.

- Il faut éradiquer le mal à la racine, renchérit Wyatt avec hargne. On doit détruire la Porte Noire ! Quand elle sera sous des tonnes de gravas, je doute qu'elle puisse continuer à nous menacer !

- Jadis, elle fût ensevelie sous des tonnes de gravas, dit Chi Dialo avec douceur. C'est la raison pour laquelle le mont Olympe est une montagne sacrée. Elle a été crée de toute pièce pour empêcher les créatures de la Porte Noire d'arriver dans notre dimension. Voyez où nous en sommes arrivés aujourd'hui.

Cette réflexion stupéfia l'assemblée l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Il ne faut pas compter sur cette solution pour éradiquer la Porte Noire, conclut Chi Dialo. Je comprends votre impatience et celle de vos hommes, Messieurs. Qui plus est, une telle campagne militaire a un coût immense et elle met en péril les missions déjà en cours à travers le monde... Mais si vous lancez cette opération, ce sera un désastre.

- C'est faux ! Se récria Norah Clutterbrook. Plus nous tuerons de démons, moins ils auront de chance de nous faire du mal ! Avez-vous déjà oublié le nombre des nôtres qu'ils ont sacrifiés ?! Ils ont été sans pitié, c'est à notre tour !

- La vengeance n'apporte pas l'apaisement, répondit Raphaël.

Sa réponse ne convint pas à la femme. Son visage tourna au carmin et elle se leva d'un bond, visiblement prête à se jeter sur l'Être de Lumière. Wyatt la retint à l'ultime seconde même s'il semblait d'accord avec son idée.

- C'est bon, Norah, souffla-t-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Gronda-t-elle. Les Êtres de Lumière n'ont rien fait pour nous protéger et celui-là se permet de me donner des leçons ! Je ne suis plus une gamine naïve qui se laisse impressionnée par une sentence qui se veut philosophique ! Mes deux sœurs, mon frère et ma mère ont été sacrifiés ! Je réclame vengeance et je ne suis pas la seule !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se dégagea de la poigne de Wyatt d'un geste brusque et quitta la pièce en faisant claquer violemment la porte derrière elle.

Wyatt leur adressa à tous un regard qui en disait long sur la rancune qui leur vouait et sembla prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'en aller à son tour.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit sensiblement après cette sortie en fanfare. Ron perçut les deux clans qui se formaient et une sourde inquiétude monta en lui. Il comprenait très bien ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux... Depuis que l'on avait décidé de ne plus rien tenter pour sauver les disparus, la colère n'avait cessé de monter à travers les différentes communautés magiques. Les Acathlants avaient été les plus blessés car leur fonctionnement par clans rendaient leur liens familiaux très forts. Qui plus est, l'attente échauffait les esprits un peu plus chaque jour. Certaines Tueuses se trouvaient dans la région depuis plus de trois mois, tout comme certains Acathlants. Les soldats déployés autour du mont Olympe étaient pour la plupart des hommes d'expérience, qui savaient qu'un conflit traversait souvent de longues périodes d'accalmies quand l'ennemi rassemblait ses forces, mais rarement ils étaient contraints à une totale oisiveté. Un homme désoeuvré a tout le temps de ressasser des idées noires.

Cette association d'éléments expliquait à elle seule la situation présente et il fallait trouver une parade avant qu'une profonde scission se crée entre ceux qui voulaient partir aux devant des démons et ceux qui jugeaient plus sage d'attendre encore.

- Je ne suis pas contre une action, commença Kulap Van. Les Acathlants ont perdu beaucoup des leurs à cause du sacrifice et je veux être sûre que votre plan tient debout. Démontrez-moi que c'est le cas et l'Asie s'engagera à vos côtés. Si j'ai le moindre doute, j'apposerais mon véto. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Nous cherchons tous la même chose, continua Ron en essayant de mettre le plus de conviction dans sa voix. Peut-être avez-vous raison en proposant une attaque et peut-être est-ce tout simplement votre méthode qui n'est pas appropriée. Plus il y a de cerveaux, plus les idées fusent... Etudions tous les choix qui nous sont offerts et décidons ensemble de ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde.

Laplace et Sherriff acceptèrent, légèrement à contre cœur Buffy et Faith lui adressèrent un léger sourire en signe de soutien. Seul Wyatt resta sur sa réserve.

La tension mit un certain temps à se dissiper dans la pièce, mais au fil de la discussion, l'esprit d'entraide qui avait permis de rassembler des personnes si différentes reprit le dessus. Chacun se devait de garder en tête qu'il était le maillon d'une chaîne. Ensemble, ils avaient une chance.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Laplace et Sherriff ne purent pas convaincre Kulap Van et Gerristen. Les deux femmes avaient mis le doigts sur chaque défaut de leur plan.

L'utilisation d'armes chimiques pour tuer les démons sans endommager les tunnels était leur seule option, seulement quelle arme chimique ? Ce qui tuait les hommes pouvaient-ils venir à bout de ces créatures d'un autre univers ? Et comment être sûr que le produit se diffuserait dans chaque galerie et atteindrait la Porte Noire sans perdre de sa puissance ? Que se passerait-il si on lançait la diversion et que l'on réalisait que les démons étaient toujours aussi nombreux ?

La création d'un commando d'élite qui irait détruire la Porte Noire était une chimère... Les nombreuses tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants : aucun groupe n'était jamais revenu. Qui plus est, on ne pouvait se contenter d'enfouir la Porte Noire dans l'espoir que plus aucune menace n'en sortirait. Les démons avaient réussi ce tour de force une fois, rien ne les empêchait de recommencer. Il fallait trouver une solution définitive.

Enfin, le terrain était à l'avantage des démons : les tunnels étaient propices aux embuscades. On ne pouvait pas utiliser l'artillerie lourdes. Il n'y avait aucun point de repères. Les combattants ne pourraient pas former des fronts de plus de quatre hommes dans les boyaux les plus larges. Les Acathlants avaient besoin d'espace pour opérer sans blesser leur propre camp, tout comme les sorciers, et les Elémentaires n'étaient d'aucune utilité dans un affrontement direct.

Face à cette liste de points noirs, Laplace et Sherriff finirent par reconnaître que leur proposition n'était pas adaptée. Le débat s'orienta vers une autre idée : attirer les démons à l'extérieur et leur tendre un piège. Cela permettait d'utiliser tous les atouts de chaque communauté : les Tueuses et les Moldus en première ligne, avec pour objectif de faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Avec un soutien aérien et des tanks, on pouvait même espérer tuer des centaines de démons sans engager la moindre vie humaine. Si l'affrontement débordait, les sorciers et les Acathlants seraient là pour couvrir les arrières, et les Elémentaires auraient pour tâche de contenir tous les démons dans un secteur précis. Seulement, il fallait attirer les démons dehors...

Ou attendre qu'ils sortent de leur plein grès.

Au bout de cinq longues heures de débat, ils durent faire face à cette triste réalité : ils n'avaient pas de meilleurs solution qu'attendre encore.

Gerritsen eut alors la présence d'esprit de proposer une issue de secours : d'après leurs dernières informations, les tunnels qui menant à la Porte Noire communiqueraient avec les Enfers et les démons inférieurs ne pouvaient remonter à la surface qu'en utilisant une Porte des Enfers. Ces passages étaient connus depuis des siècles par les différentes communautés magiques, il ne restait plus qu'à les surveiller avec soin. Si les démons osaient les emprunter, ils seraient en mesure de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts. Chi Dialo renchérit en ajoutant qu'avec un peu de travail, il y avait sûrement moyen de les verrouiller : si les seules sorties des tunnels se trouvaient dans la région d'Olympie, cela leur simplifierait la tâche.

Dans cette hypothèse, il devint évident que les sortilèges autour du mont Olympe seraient à nouveau renforcés. Il fallait être sûr que les démons restent dans un secteur précis.

Enfin, Harry souligna qu'il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire qu'autant de personnes soient mobilisées dans la région. Maintenant que l'hypothèse d'une attaque était de plus en plus improbable, on pouvait réduire les effectifs au minimum. Si jamais il y avait besoin de renforts immédiats, on s'arrangerait pour qu'un sorcier demeure dans chaque caserne et soit prêt à créer des Portoloins pour acheminer les soldats et les Tueuses. Les Êtres de Lumières se chargeraient du transport des Acathlants et des Elémentaires. Les sorciers se débrouilleraient par eux-mêmes.

Ron quitta la salle de réunion avec le sentiment d'avoir bien mené les négociations... Seul le visage sombre de Wyatt Halliwell lui laissait un arrière goût amère.

…

Penelope Halliwell faisait les cents pas entre les différentes tentes dressées à l'attention des Acathlants. Le feu qui brûlait dans une vieille barrique métallique projetait des ombres menaçantes dans la nuit naissante et la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour deviner qu'il serait bientôt dix-huit heures. Son cousin se faisait de plus en plus désirer et Penelope ne savait pas si elle devait y voir un bon signe. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, les généraux Moldus avaient déjà tout planifié avec les Tueuses et il ne manquait plus que l'aval des autres membres du conseil.

Nerveusement, elle vérifia que son arme de poing était toujours fixé à sa ceinture et que plusieurs chargeurs se trouvaient dans ses poches. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait rejoins les résistants aux abords du Mont Olympe et pas une fois elle n'avait eu l'opportunité de faire payer aux démons les vies qu'ils avaient détruites. Son caractère ne la prédestinait pas à la patience et l'attente lui était de plus en plus intolérable, surtout depuis le sacrifice.

Et qu'importe ce qu'il serait décidé aujourd'hui, elle avait assez attendu.

Alors qu'elle songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à gagner à pieds l'endroit où avait lieu la réunion du conseil, une nouvelle agitation dans le camp lui indiqua que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle croisa Hannie Moor, une jeune Tueuse de son âge, au détour d'une allée.

- La réunion est terminée. Ils sont en route. Je vais rassembler les autres.

Sans prendre le temps de la remercier, Penelope sprinta jusqu'à la tente des Halliwell. Wyatt étaient déjà là.

Son visage fermé valait tous les discours au monde et Penelope serra les poings à s'en briser les os pour contenir sa colère.

- L'attaque n'aura pas lieu, confirma-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ce salopard d'Être de Lumière a réussi à les ranger à son idée, c'est ça ?! Cracha Norah en quittant le coin d'ombre où elle se tenait.

Wyatt sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Il n'était pas le seul à être contre. Laplace, Sherriff et les Tueuses ont essayé de proposer d'autres plans mais tout a été rejeté. Ils pensent tous que c'est une opération suicide.

- Ce n'est pas en restant sur nos positions que l'on va faire bouger les choses !

Wyatt se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans rien dire de plus. Penelope le connaissait assez pour dire qu'il n'était pas content de ce qui avait été décidé mais qu'il s'y plierait quand même.

- Ils ne comptent rien faire du tout alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si... Ils vont renforcer la surveillance des Portes des Enfers. Lancer d'autres sortilèges autour du Mont Olympe et...

- Et ? Répéta Norah avec hargne.

- Les effectifs militaires vont être revus à la baisse dans la région parce que...

- Quoi ?! S'indignèrent Norah et Penelope d'une même voix.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Grogna Penelope.

- Malheureusement non.

Penelope ne sut pas quoi dire de plus tellement cette nouvelle semblait irréelle. C'était comme si les Moldus abandonnaient déjà le combat.

Le mépris qu'elle ressentait envers les dirigeants de l'Alliance la submergea complètement, engloutissant tout le reste. Sa conscience lui souffla qu'ils avaient peut-être une bonne raison, mais elle ne pensait qu'à toutes ces personnes qui avaient perdue la vie et à toutes ces familles brisées par la perte d'un proche.

La décision des dirigeants n'était pas simplement insensée.

Elle était injuste et cruelle.

Penelope tourna subitement les talons et quitta la tente. Elle se fichait bien de ce que pourraient lui dire Wyatt ou Mélindra. Il était grand temps que quelqu'un agisse.

…

Quand Penelope arriva au point de rendez-vous, sa colère et son indignation avaient laissé place à une froide détermination. Les meneurs de la résistance étaient des timorés qui ne voulaient pas prendre de risques ? Ils allaient vite apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Les quatre personnes qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin le prouvait largement.

La jeune femme accorda un simple signe de tête à Hannie Moor, Teo Costa, le Sergent Kimura et Ela Whetu.

- Je savais que tu mijotais quelque chose, Penny, dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Elle se détourna vivement, sortit son arme d'un geste adroit et le pointa sur sa droite. Elle était certaine que l'inconnue se tenait dans cette direction.

Norah Clutterbrook apparue devant elle, les mains mises en évidence pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Penelope sèchement.

- Je t'ai suivie, cette question.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu as fait de gros efforts pour que personne ne découvre tes plans, mais tu devrais savoir que les Halliwell ne sont pas les seuls à avoir de puissants pouvoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu braques cette arme ailleurs dans un premier temps. Ensuite que tu m'expliques ce que vous avez l'intention de faire.

Penelope hésita pendant quelques secondes : elle travaillait sur ce plan de secours depuis deux semaines. Il lui avait fallu ruser pour trouver des personnes dignes de confiance qui l'aiderait dans son entreprise. Elle ne voulait pas que la représentante des Acathlants Européens viennent tout gâcher.

La réaction qu'avait eu la femme quelques minutes plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Norah Clutterbrook ne semblait pas du tout satisfaite de la décision prise par le Conseil.

- Nous allons mener notre propre raid dans les Enfers, dit-elle sans abaisser son arme.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, sourit Norah. Il va falloir me compter dans vos rangs.

En d'autres circonstances, Penelope n'aurait pas accepté qu'une personne telle que Norah lui impose sa présence dans son équipe, mais la femme dégageait une telle hargne qu'il était impossible de l'ignorer. De plus, le plan qu'elle avait en tête était risqué et la puissance de l'Acathlante jouerait en leur faveur. Penelope était décidée à montrer aux démons ce dont ils étaient capables mais elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de toute sa compagnie sur la conscience.

Prendre des risques, oui... Se suicider, certainement pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'on peut vous faire confiance ? Demanda Teo.

- J'ai passé le flambeau à la famille Defrance. C'est eux qui vont représenter les Acathlants Européens maintenant. Je ne veux plus faire partie de ce conseil à la noix. Vous pourrez vous renseigner mais je suis sûre que la nouvelle va faire le tour du campement très rapidement.

Penelope échangea un regard avec ses coéquipiers et comprit qu'ils étaient d'accord pour que Norah Clutterbrook soit des leurs. Elle hocha la tête machinalement pour approuver leur décision.

- Très bien. En ce qui nous concerne, le conseil a non seulement annulé l'attaque, mais ils comptent réduire les effectifs dans la région.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, commenta le Sergent Kimura. Tout ça coûte trop cher.

Penelope haussa les épaules :

- Ça, c'est l'argument qu'ils sortent quand ça les arrange. Vous en êtes toujours ?

- Évidemment, répondit Hannie. Mes sœurs n'attendent que les ordres.

- J'ai hâte de leur faire payer, gronda Ela Whetu.

Le Sergent et Teo se contentèrent d'acquiescer en silence.

- Parfait. On ne change rien dans ce cas.

- Quand est-ce qu'on attaque ? Demanda Ela.

- Dans une semaine.

Sa réponse marqua la fin de la réunion. Ses quatre complices s'en allèrent sans un mot, chacun choisit une direction différente.

Penelope se tourna vers Norah :

- On va retourner au campement et on ferra comme si tu avais eu une discussion avec moi pour me calmer. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard...

- Quand ?

- T'inquiète.

…

Penelope avait d'abord pensé qu'il lui faudrait ruser pour s'approcher de la tente de Norah Clutterbrook sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, mais quand le soleil se leva sur le camp des Acathlants, elle réalisa que ce serait finalement un jeu d'enfant. Il n'y avait pas eu autant d'agitation depuis la semaine qui avait suivit le Sacrifice. La nouvelle annonçant le départ des deux-tiers des militaires présents faisait l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire et chacun était pressé de donner son avis sur la question. Wyatt ne tarda pas à lui dire qu'il partait pour San Francisco pour faire part des derniers avancements au reste de la famille.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence Penny.

- Je suis une grande fille, Wyatt. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Le regard noir qui avait accompagné sa tirade avait découragé son cousin d'insister et Penelope s'était retrouvée seule pour son plus grand plaisir.

Norah semblait l'attendre et elle ne fût même pas surprise de la découvrir dans sa tente.

- Salut Penny, dit-elle en lui montrant le siège près d'elle.

Tandis qu'elle prenait place, Norah lui servit un verre de lait et quelques gâteaux.

- Je sais que c'est la guerre mais on discute mieux le ventre plein.

- Merci.

- Alors ?

Penelope prit une profonde inspiration. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ne faisait pas une bêtise.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon Être de Lumière et mon cousin Chris, le petit frère de Wyatt, il y a deux semaines. Ils essayent de retrouver les neuf démons qui sont dans la nature.

- Je suis au courant. Ils ont une piste ?

- Plus ou moins... Mélindra connaît un vampire depuis des années. Il a fait jouer ses contacts dans les Enfers pour tâter le terrain et il a appris qu'une nouvelle source très puissante était en train d'émerger. Tout laisse à penser qu'il s'agirait plutôt d'un, ou de plusieurs, des neuf démons.

- Depuis quand cette source se fait-elle sentir ?

- Moins d'un mois.

Norah marqua un temps de réflexion avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Cette théorie me semble plausible. Si les démons qui sont passés grâce au Sacrifice réussissent à fédérer les démons de cette dimension autour de leur objectif final, ils posséderont un bataillon entier de démons plus puissants en plus des monstres qui sont déjà là.

- C'est exactement ce qui est à craindre. On a pas besoin de ça.

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil en entendant la hargne dans sa voix.

- Si je devine bien, vous avez l'intention de retrouver ce démon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

Norah approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Vous avez un plan ?

- Bien sûr. Mais avant que je te l'explique, j'ai besoin que tu me dises quel est ton pouvoir.

Sa demande sembla gêner Norah mais Penelope se fichait bien du respect des convenances. Les Acathlants évitaient que la nature exacte de leur pouvoir soit connue hors de leur clan pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

- Je suis très sensible à la magie qui m'entoure, qu'elle soit démoniaque ou non. Ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que le Pouvoir des Trois, mais j'ai exploité mon pouvoir sous toutes ses coutures avec les années. Je peux remonter n'importe quelle piste, magique ou non... Je ne me suis jamais perdue dans les Enfers.

Malgré elle, Penelope sentit un poids quitter ses épaules alors que Norah fichait son regard dans le sien. Avec l'aide d'Ela, du Sergent Kimura, d'Hannie et de Teo, elle avait réussi à mettre au point un plan qui n'avait qu'une seule faille : le trajet qu'il leur faudrait emprunter dans les nombreuses galeries qui serpentaient à travers les Enfers.

Apprendre qu'elle allait pouvoir mener sa mission à bien la conforta dans son choix. Qu'importe ce que pensait le conseil, des choses pouvaient être tentées pour combattre les démons sur leur propre terrain.

Penelope se pencha vers Norah afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

- Dans l'idée, c'est très simple : Ela Whetu va lancer un sortilège avec plusieurs autres élémentaires afin de déterminer une zone de recherche. Des petits groupes mixtes iront en repérage afin que l'on ait une bonne connaissance du terrain. Quand tout sera près, il ne restera plus qu'à remonter jusqu'au démon et attaquer.

- Comment comptes-tu envoyer autant de personnes en Enfers sans que vous ne vous fassiez repérer ?

- C'est le boulot des Tueuses. Elles ont pour mission de trouver des galeries peu fréquenter et d'y laisser des repères magiques afin de nous guider. Une fois que l'on aura assez près du démon, on redistribuera les groupes : la majorité des militaires, des Tueuses et des Sorciers vont faire diversion pendant que les autres s'occuperont du démon. On mise sur l'effet de surprise et sur l'arrogance des démons puissants. Ils ont la salle manie de se croire à l'abri dans les Enfers et ils sont beaucoup moins méfiants.

Norah était une sorcière d'expérience du haut de sa quarantaine d'années. Quand elle approuva ses explications d'un hochement de tête décidé, Penelope se demanda ce qui pourrait les empêcher de réussir.

…

_Est de la France_

Éric Cerclier sortit de la petite cheminée où il avait atterri d'un geste souple. Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans le salon qui l'entourait qu'une odeur âcre le pris à la gorge. Il se dépêcha de se couvrir le visage de son écharpe et rejoignit les deux personnes près de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Juliette Odon et son coéquipier Marc Simonin avaient le même visage grave et Eric se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour émouvoir à ce point ses deux agents à la réputation de durs à cuir.

- Merci d'être venu, Chef. Quand on a découvert de quoi il retournait, on a pas eu d'autre choix que de vous prévenir, dit Juliette.

Il effaça ses remerciements inutiles d'un geste vague de la main.

- Montrez-moi.

Ils le menèrent dans le couloir qui jouxtait la pièce où ils se trouvaient. L'équipée passa devant une cuisine à la décoration vieillotte puis s'engagèrent dans un escalier étroit. A mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la maison, l'odeur était de plus en plus insupportable, si bien qu'Éric se résolu à lancer le sortilège de Têtenbulle.

Le spectacle qui les attendait dans l'une des deux chambres de l'étage était d'une violence rare : les murs de la pièce étaient complètement brûlés et il ne restait des meubles qu'un tas de bois informe. Au centre de ce théâtre sinistre, une immense étoile à neuf branches était gravée dans le parquet et Éric devina que la forme disloquée et calcinée au milieu devait être le corps de la victime.

Tous ces éléments mis bout à bout lui rappelaient quelque chose mais il décida de différer sa réflexion.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Une vieille sorcière sans histoire. Elle avait cent-vingt-huit ans. On a voulu prévenir sa famille mais d'après les voisins, elle n'en avait pas.

- Quelque chose d'autre ?  
>- D'après Marc, c'est une Animagus. Sortit de ça, rien... Ceux qui l'ont tuée n'ont rien emporté.<p>

Eric passa une main à travers ses cheveux raz, embrassa la pièce du regard une dernière fois puis se détourna pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée. En bas, l'atmosphère était à peu près respirable.

Chemin faisant, il ne tarda pas à retrouver où il avait déjà vu ça.

Pas dans un livre, ni dans un film d'horreur.

Mais dans la presse moldue.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vos impressions ? Des idées sur ce que prépare Penny ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ? Ça ne prend pas plus de quelques minutes et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur (et à ses chats. Oui, Vespa a une copine – copine est peut-être un peu prématuré, disons colocataire – ) ;)<em>

_Je vous dis à début novembre (si tout va bien). D'ici là, portez-vous bien et profitez des jours de pluie d'automne pour vous savourez de délicieux chocolats chaud;)_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane S._


	48. Les Femmes de Olympie

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR** :

phoenux saturne :

Aloâ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta fidélité à toute épreuve ! Penny va droit vers les ennuis et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Comment et à quel point, je te laisse toutefois la surprise ! Encore merci de me lire et de laisser des commentaires aussi souvent ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Comment allez-vous ?Les vacances ont été bonnes ?  
>J'avais promis de poster en temps et en heure mais un après-midi shopping inopiné m'a empêché de tenir mon engagement... Je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois (et je devrais même y arriver avec un peu de chance).<em>

_A part cela, nouveau chapitre. Je l'aime vraiment celui-ci (même s'il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Trois versions avant que je ne sois satisfaite. Oui, ça explique en partie pourquoi cette fic s'écrit aussi lentement...). Au programme ? Du Quidditch, de l'amour, des rencontres... Et d'autres choses que je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes !_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily __(première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année __Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 48<strong>

Regulus était profondément endormi et goûtait avec délice les vertus d'un repos bien mérité, quand quelque chose de très lourd tomba sur lui, manquant à coup sûr de lui briser la moitié de ses os. Il se réveilla en sursaut et de forte méchante humeur. Le regard noir qu'il dédia à Jessi Greenwood n'impressionna nullement le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

- Salut Reg', bien dormi ? S'enquit son ami avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je vais te tuer.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses... Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.  
>- Te remercier... Te remercier ?!<p>

Jessi marqua un temps d'arrêt et le dévisagea, avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que le match Serdaigle-Serpentard était aujourd'hui ?

Regulus fixa le vide quelques secondes : il n'avait jamais été du matin. Il lui fallait en général une bonne douche avant que ses neurones ne commencent à fonctionner normalement... Sous le regard moqueur de Jessi, il se força tout de même à rassembler ses idées et passa une main sur son visage.

- On est déjà samedi ?

- Etant donné qu'hier, c'était vendredi, je suppose que oui, ironisa son ami.

Regulus ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et se leva pour s'habiller, réussissant l'exploit de faire tomber Jessi et ses quatre-vingt kilos par terre. En moins de cinq minutes, il fût prêt et s'obligea à ne pas faire attention aux remarques moqueuses de Jessi et Andrew.

En ce premier samedi de février, matin de match, tout Poudlard s'était levé de bonne heure et Regulus savoura le sentiment d'être à nouveau un élève normal alors qu'il se rendait jusqu'au terrain. Depuis quinze jours, la Porte Noire n'était plus le centre de son univers : il ne passait plus toutes ses soirées à la bibliothèques, pouvait rendre ses devoirs à temps, dormir huit heures par nuit, passer du temps avec Jessi et Andrew dans la salle commune... Bien sûr, il restait inquiet. Bien sûr, il en voulait à ses parents de le maintenir à l'écart.

Mais par Merlin, c'était tellement agréable de ne plus avoir l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules !

Sortant de ses pensées, il écouta avec plus d'attention les prognostiques de Jessi et Andrew, tout en pensant qu'il était impossible de prévoir l'issue de ce match. Depuis deux ans, les équipes de Serdaigle et Serpentard se disputaient avec acharnement la coupe, même si les bleus et argents la remportaient depuis quatre ans. En même temps, il fallait savoir que Rose Weasley était une batteuse exceptionnelle et une Capitaine exigeante. Même si Regulus voyait difficilement comment sa meilleure-amie d'enfance faisait pour conjuguer toutes ses responsabilités avec le problème de la Porte Noire, il n'en restait pas moins que Rose avait aligné une formation très dangereuse pour les autres maisons.

- Et vous savez où est James ? Demanda-t-il aux deux autres alors que le jeune Potter n'était pas en vue.  
>Jessi et Andrew se consultèrent du regard, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à aborder un sujet délicat.<p>

- Ben justement, dit Andrew, on se demandait si tu le savais. Il est parti très tôt ce matin et on ne l'a pas vu au petit-déjeuner.

- Il ne m'a rien dit de spécial.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jessi.

- Bah oui... Pourquoi ?

A nouveau, ils semblèrent hésiter à continuer la conversation.

- Parce que... Enfin c'est Rosalie Spencer qui me l'a dit et...

- Accouche, Jessi.

- Ben... C'est-à-dire qu'il paraît que James va sortir avec Zabini.

Regulus dévisagea le Gryffondor, peinant à y croire. James lui avait dit être vraiment amoureux d'Alyne, et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son meilleur-ami n'abandonnait jamais. Surtout quand ça se rapportait à Alyne. En même temps, elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis la rentrée et à bien y réfléchir, James semblait s'être rapproché de Zabini depuis leur retour des vacances trois semaines plus tôt. Peut-être avait-il enfin décidé de passer à autre chose ?

Voyant que Jessi et Andrew attendaient sa réponse, il se décida à donner son avis, non sans prendre bonne note d'en toucher deux mots à James. Il ne faudrait pas que son meilleur-ami prenne l'habitude de lui cacher des choses.

- James ne m'en a pas parlé... Mais c'est bien pour lui, non ? Zabini est sympa au final.

Jessi ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Mais... Et Alyne ?

Regulus se détourna et profita qu'ils arrivaient près des gradins pour mettre fin à la discussion. _Qu'Alyne aille au diable et qu'elle laisse James tranquille._

…

Sirius attendait Sarah, James et Lily devant le château en compagnie de Remus, faisant de son mieux pour éviter le regard inquisiteur du loup-garou. Il regrettait que Violette soit partie devant pour avoir une bonne place dans les tribunes de Serdaigle. Elle arrivait toujours à accaparer l'attention de son père et Sirius n'avait pas envie de subir l'interrogatoire qu'il sentait arriver.

- Finalement, tu t'es bien habituée à cette époque, pas vrai ? Remarqua-t-il d'un air dégagé, comme s'il lui faisait part des prévisions météo de _La Gazette._

_Bingo, _songea-t-il tout en retenant une grimace.

_- _Tu en doutais ?

- Beaucoup. Tu n'as jamais aimé être bousculé dans tes habitudes et tes certitudes.

- Ouais... J'aime faire mentir les loup-garous psychologues.

- Bien sûr... Ou bien James ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se détourna légèrement : il ne voulait pas reconnaître que Remus avait touché juste pourtant...

_Sirius s'engagea dans le couloir menant aux appartements qu'occupaient Sarah, James et Lily d'un pas incertain. Il n'était pas venu à Poudlard depuis trois jours et d'après ce que Remus avait laissé entendre, ni Sarah, ni James, n'avaient apprécié._

_Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner la raison de leur mécontentement : il devait donner l'impression de fuir ses responsabilités concernant la grossesse de Sarah..._

_Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il avait beau se l'être répété des centaines de fois en trois jours, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. _

_Comme si toute cette histoire n'était pas assez compliquée à gérer..._

_- Je me fiches de savoir si j'ai le droit de quitter Poudlard ou non ! S'il ne se montre pas aujourd'hui, je vais me déplacer ! _

_La voix de James fît échos à ses pensées et il résista in-extremis à la tentation de se transformer, sachant très bien qu'il lui faudrait un temps fou pour quitter sa forme Animagus, et soutint le regard mauvais de son meilleur-ami quand ce dernier découvrit sa présence._

_- Black ! S'exclama-t-il finalement tout en s'approchant de lui. Quelle surprise ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas oublier comment venir jusqu'ici._

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jamesie, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux._

_Il avait bien dû mal à retrouver cette envie de tenir tête à James en toute circonstance. _

_- Tu as raison, enfonce-toi._

_- James, laisse-le... Intervint Lily en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son mari._

_James ouvrit pourtant la bouche pour continuer sa diatribe. Il sembla à Sirius que Lily lui enfonça alors ses ongles dans sa peau._

_- J'ai dit, laisse-le. Sarah est dans sa chambre, lui indiqua-t-elle ensuite. Ne te formalise pas à ses yeux rouges... Elle a pleuré pendant une heure quand Emily est venue lui dire bonne nuit hier._

_Sirius sentit une pointe d'appréhension venir affaiblir ses bonnes résolution : il avait encore beaucoup de mal à rester dans la même pièce que Sarah sans être sous sa forme Animagus, l'idée de devenir père avait bien du mal à faire son chemin dans sa tête... Autant dire qu'il ne se sentait pas de taille à gérer une crise de larmes dopée aux hormones. _

_En passant près de lui, Lily s'arrêta pour déposer une légère bise sur sa joue, tirant une exclamation agacée à James._

_- Elle a juste besoin de toi, Sirius, souffla-t-elle._

_- Non, elle a besoin de mon ancien moi, répondit-il._

_- Tu es le seul à croire que ce Sirius-là a complètement disparu... _

_Sirius garda le silence : il savait ce qu'il en était. Les années passées à Azkaban l'avait transformé bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Il avait été insouciant, téméraire et un brin idéaliste. Il croyait que la guerre serait un jeu et qu'il serrait un héros. Jamais il n'avait imaginé vivre ce qu'il avait vécu et aujourd'hui, il se savait être quelqu'un d'amer, en permanence rongé par la douleur et les regrets, en marge de la réalité. Ce n'était pas d'une personne comme cela dont avait besoin Sarah._

_Finalement, il se résigna à rejoindre la jeune femme. Il donna le mot de passe d'une voix morne puis frappa trois coups secs sur la porte qui menait à sa chambre avant d'entrer._

_Il trouva Sarah enroulée dans une épaisse couverture rouge. Son teint pâle, ses cernes marquées et son air misérable furent autant d'accusations silencieuses qui le firent culpabiliser. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de leur situation._

_Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner une contenance et fît un premier pas dans la pièce, sans savoir quoi dire._

_Sarah ne fit rien pour l'aider : les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les lèvres serrées et le regard sombre, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être la première à briser le silence._

_- Je... Tu... Que... Comment tu vas ?_

_- Tu poses la question parce que James t'a fait la morale ou ça t'intéresse vraiment ?_

_Il soupira face au ressentiment dans sa voix et alla la rejoindre sur le canapé. Ce qu'il vivait avait beau être compliqué et Sarah morte depuis des années, il ne supportait toujours pas de la voire aussi malheureuse -surtout à cause de lui- et il lui devait bien une explication._

_- Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt, dit-il en buttant légèrement sur ses mots tout en s'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de temps pour... me faire à l'idée._

_- Et bien j'espère que c'est le cas, parce que je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que j'avorte._

_Face à sa déclaration, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander où elle avait été chercher ça._

_- Parce que tu penses que c'est ce que je veux ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Black ! Pour la bonne et simple raison que tu ne m'as adressée la parole qu'une seule fois depuis qu'on est arrivé ici !_

_Il accepta le reproche, conscient que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui rappeler ses difficultés à admettre que sa femme et deux de ses meilleurs-amis étaient revenus d'entre les morts._

_- Très bien, alors je te rassure sur ce point : il est hors de question que tu avortes._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Cet enfant vient d'échapper aux griffes de Voldemort... Il... C'est un miracle, Sarah. Je ne veux pas... briser ça._

_- Oh... C'est donc pour ça._

_Son ton glacial lui tira une grimace d'incompréhension : _

_- C'est donc pour ça quoi ?_

_- Peu importe, grogna-t-elle en se rencognant contre le dossier du fauteuil, s'éloignant significativement de lui._

_Sans plus lui accorder une once d'attention, elle attrapa un grimoire et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. _

_Il resta quelques secondes à la fixer tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait dit pour la blesser. Elle renifla sèchement et il remarqua que ses yeux semblaient de plus en plus humides. Il rassembla son courage avec difficulté et vint s'accroupir face à elle. Il lui enleva son livre des mains avant de l'obliger à croiser son regard._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée de la voir retenir ses larmes._

_- Rien, coassa-t-elle._

_- Sarah... _

_Elle détourna les yeux et planta son regard au loin._

_- Je suppose que je ne devais pas m'attendre à je ne veux pas que tu avortes parce que je suis heureux d'avoir un nouvel enfant avec toi, pas vrai ? C'est bête... J'espérais tu me le dirais quand même._

_Sa voix se brisa et les premières larmes jaillirent. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur mais d'autres coulèrent le long de ses joues malgré les efforts évidents qu'elle faisait pour les retenir._

_Sirius serra les dents pour éloigner douleur et regrets : quatorze ans plus tôt, c'était ce qu'il lui aurait dit. _

_Il attrapa sa main qu'elle avait serré en un poing compact. Quand leur peau se touchèrent, elle sursauta et baissa la tête pour croiser son regard._

_- Est-ce que tu peux juste... Je... J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu es vraiment de retour, Sarah, d'accord ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour intégrer tout le reste... Tu... Tu me manques depuis trop longtemps._

_Il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase et il eut beau essayé très fort, il fût incapable de retenir les quelques larmes qui lui échappèrent._

_Sarah se pencha vers lui et l'obligea à se rasseoir près d'elle, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. _

_Il se laissa faire et se raccrocha à elle, même si son cerveau acceptait difficilement que c'était bien sa femme contre lui, à aucun moment son cœur n'en douta. _

_Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, chacun puisant du réconfort en l'autre._

_- Lequel de nous deux va l'annoncer à Mélindra ? Chuchota-t-il bien plus tard encore._

- Personnellement, je suis ravi d'avoir enfin une personne qui ait une influence positive sur toi.

- Tu n'as pas toujours pensé ça de James.

- Faux. J'ai toujours dit que James était bien plus censé que toi.

- Moony a raison, intervint une voix féminine. Même si ça en dit long sur l'homme irresponsable que j'ai épousé.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même ensemble pour découvrir Sarah, Lily et James.

- Merci pour moi, Sarah, grogna James. On y va ?

Remus emboîta le pas au couple Potter et Sirius se retrouva seul face à Sarah. Elle était emmitouflée dans une cape d'hiver noire et si son écharpe était aux couleurs de Serdaigle, son bonnet était rayé de vert et d'argent. Visiblement, elle ne voulait vexer ni Aaron, ni les deux S. Sirius remarqua tristement qu'elle n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste à l'idée d'assister à un match de Quidditch et cela ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter : Sarah avait été Poursuiveuse et il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point elle était passionnée. Il n'avait toutefois pas besoin de lui demander d'où lui venait son abattement... Entre la Porte Noire, l'absence de Mélindra, l'enfant qu'elle portait, l'histoire d'Alyne et l'Harmonique des Lignées à mettre au point dans l'espoir de recréer un passage vers Olympie, elle avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas se sentir bien.

Comme il détestait la voir comme ça, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne et l'entraîna à la suite de leurs amis.

Seulement, il se mentirait s'il jurait qu'être aussi proche de Sarah le laissait de marbre. Quinze années avaient beau avoir passé, il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer pour autant. Son emprisonnement à Azkaban l'avait empêché de faire son deuil et il s'était raccroché aux souvenirs d'une vie heureuse pour ne pas sombrer complètement. Malgré lui, il avait continué à alimenter la flamme de son amour pour Sarah et il s'en rendait compte à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se comporter comme un amant avec elle. La réalité était ce qu'elle était, aussi dure soit-elle : quinze ans avaient passés, il avait vieillit, Azkaban l'avait détruit, les remords l'avaient aigri... Il n'était plus celui qu'il était. Il n'était plus celui que Sarah aimait. Et il estimait que l'homme qu'il était devenu n'était plus assez bien pour une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle.

Les menaces de James pesaient cependant sur lui et il s'obligeait à être plus présent pour la soutenir, surtout concernant l'enfant qu'elle portait. En quinze jours, il avait adopté une nouvelle routine : chaque matin, il venait prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa femme et ses deux meilleurs-amis puis rejoignait la salle de classe de Remus sous sa forme Animagus. Le midi, il déjeunait avec ses petits-enfants et à mesure que les jours passaient, James s'arrangeait pour qu'il se sente obligé de passer l'après-midi avec lui et le soir, il rejoignait les jeunes au Repère des Maraudeurs.

Ces journées lui apportait un étrange sentiment d'apaisement : il apprenait à connaître ses petits-enfants, retrouvait sa complicité perdue avec Cornedrue, acceptait de plus en plus l'idée que Sarah soit de retour dans sa vie... A vrai dire, il ne manquait que Mélindra pour que cette époque soit un véritable paradis sur terre, Porte Noire ou non.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de sa fille : Emily avait beau le rassurer tous les jours en lui répétant qu'elle finirait pas se montrer, Sirius commençait à envisager de débarquer chez elle maintenant qu'il avait appris qu'elle vivait à Londres, dans la maison de ses parents adoptifs. Outre le fait qu'il avait besoin de la revoir, Sarah souffrait de la situation et commençait sérieusement à croire que Mélindra ne venait pas à Poudlard à cause d'elle. Sirius était convaincu que c'était plutôt à cause de lui mais Sarah s'obstinait.

- Dépêchez-vous un peu ! Il ne va plus y avoir de places !

James leur lança ensuite un tel regard que Sirius remit à plus tard ses réflexions.

...

Aaron réajusta son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et reprit les encouragements pour Serpentard alors que les trois poursuiveurs se rapprochaient dangereusement des buts adverses.

McNab ajusta son tir mais le Gardien des Serdaigles arrêta le Souaffle et le renvoya au loin, dans les bras d'une des Poursuiveuses de son équipe.

- _Excellent arrêt des la part de Booth. Les Serpentards ajustent leur défense alors que les Serdaigles attaquent de plus belle. Le score est toujours de 10 à 30 en faveur des Serdaigles !_

Aaron se désintéressa quelques secondes du jeu pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Alyne, soucieux de vérifier si elle continuait à tenir le coup. La veille, il lui avait fallu longtemps pour arriver à la calmer. Parler de ce qu'il s'était passé en Russie l'avait sans aucun doute libérée mais avait surtout réouvert une blessure. Alyne n'avait jamais accepté la mort de son amie et elle devait quand même faire son deuil. Il serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle n'était plus seule dans cette épreuve et Aaron ferait tout pour qu'elle retrouve son sourire.

Il retourna au match, grimaça avec le reste de sa maison quand le Cognard lancé par Rose coupa la trajectoire de leur Attrapeur avec une précision diabolique alors qu'il semblait avoir aperçu le Vif d'Or.

Dans les gradins d'en face, ceux des supporteurs des Serdaigles, un tonnerre d'applaudissements déferla jusqu'à eux et Aaron ne pu s'empêcher de rire quand il répara la voix de Cornedrue au milieux du brouhaha.

- _Bien joué, Rose ! Allez Serdaigle ! Mettez leur la raclée de leur vie !_

On dira que ce l'on voudra, mais l'aversion des Gryffondors envers les Serpentards était apparemment tatouée dans l'âme du Maraudeur.

…

- _Et Serdaigle marque son vingtième essai, ce qui leur donnent désormais cent cinquante point d'écarts avec Serpentard. On voit mal comment l'équipe de McNab pourrait se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, à moins d'attraper le Vif d'Or avant l'équipe adverse._

Aaron assistait avec consternation à la défaite cuisante de sa maison sans rien pouvoir faire que continuer à y croire, même un peu. Il était rare que l'écart se creuse autant dans un match entre deux équipes si douées, mais les Serpentards avaient un désavantage de taille : Rose avait cassé le bras de McNab une heure plus tôt et le Capitaine était tombé de son balai. Il n'avait pas semblé très gravement blessé mais Pomfresh avait refusé de le voir rejouer. Privés de son Capitaine et d'un Poursuiveur, les Serpentard se battaient tout de même contre l'inéluctable alors que les Serdaigles étaient plus déchaînés que jamais.

- … _il semblerait justement que les Attrapeurs aient vu le Vif d'Or !_

Aaron chercha les deux joueurs du regard et les repéra enfin : ils fonçaient tous deux vers les buts de Serpentards.

- Le Vif se ballade depuis un quart d'heure là-bas... Chuchota Alyne. J'espère qu'ils volent mieux qu'ils ne voient.

Aaron ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur la course qui se déroulait en contre-bas. Serpentard était en bonne position, ils tenaient peut-être leur salut avec cette petite balle dorée.

L'Attrapeur des verts et argents se pencha un peu plus sur son balai et il gagna une courte tête d'avance sur son adversaire. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il remontait en chandelle vers le ciel, le poing serré en signe de victoire.

Les tribunes des Serpentards explosèrent en applaudissements.

- _Et c'est une égalité parfaite qui conclut un match plein de rebondissements ! Serdaigle et Serpentard restent dans la course pour la coupe !_

Un à un, les joueurs des deux équipes se posèrent sur le sol et Aaron se fraya un chemin pour les rejoindre afin de féliciter l'attrapeur, sa main ne lâchant pas celle d'Alyne.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, la quasi totalité des élèves formèrent bientôt une masse compacte, chacun essayant de crier plus fort que son voisin pour se faire entendre. L'euphorie était grisante. Serpentard n'avait pas gagné mais pas perdu. Serdaigle non plus. Chaque équipe s'était bien battue et tout le monde semblait d'accord pour dire que c'était une match magnifique. Aaron aurait voulu se mêler à cette fête mais le malaise d'Alyne douchait son enthousiasme. Sa sœur ne se sentait pas bien au milieu de toute cette agitation et il se résigna à l'entraîner à l'écart. Elle était encore sous les contre-coups de ses confidences et il tenait à elle bien plus qu'au Quidditch.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, 'Ron, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Beau match, non ?

- Pas mal, oui.

Aaron sourit et laissa son regard se porter sur la masse de personnes. Rose était au milieu de ses joueurs et la moitié de Poudlard semblait vouloir lui serrer la main en même temps. Aaron repéra Lily et Regulus près d'elle. Ils sautillaient sur place, tels des gamins le jour de Noël. Cornedrue, Lily, Sarah et Sirius participaient eux aussi aux embrassades, même s'ils étaient un peu plus mesurés. Par habitude, il chercha James et fût surpris de le retrouver un peu plus à l'écart. Il semblait même attendre quelque chose..

Twyla sortit à ce moment-là des rangs et courut vers le jeune Potter. Aaron comprit avec horreur ce qu'il allait se passer et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour le cacher à Alyne.

Quand James et Twyla s'embrassèrent devant toute l'école réunie, un voile opaque se posa sur sa vue.

Il voulu retenir Alyne mais elle dégageait déjà sa main de la sienne et s'éloignait à grands pas.

Aaron perçu une part de sa douleur.

Puis plus rien.

Le lien était à nouveau coupé.

...

Sarah grimaça quand un vent froid la happa dès la sortie des escaliers. L'hiver à Poudlard avait toujours était rude et quand la nuit tombait, l'air devenait aussi piquant que des dizaines d'aiguilles aux pointes effilées. La jeune femme resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle et rejoignit la silhouette assise sur le parapet de la Tour Noire.

Elle n'était même pas surprise de la trouver ici.

Alyne fixait l'horizon et il lui sembla que sa petite-fille lui était aussi inaccessible que la lune.

- J'ai toujours aimé la vue qu'on avait d'ici, dit-elle finalement.

Sa voisine ne répondit pas mais Sarah ne se formalisa pas. Il y avait des silences plus parlant que de longs discours. Des silences qu'il fallait avoir vécu pour pouvoir comprendre.  
>Machinalement, Sarah redessina les cicatrices horizontales le long de ses poignées et la douleur qui la rongeait dès qu'elle pensait à ses parents et à son petit frère revint, inlassable.<p>

Sarah lui dénia le droit de lui voler son fragile équilibre et se redressa.

A ses côtés, Alyne eut un long tremblement mais ses lèvres restèrent closes.

Sarah la détailla du coin de l'oeil, attentive à la moindre de ses réactions... Sa petite-fille resta de marbre.

Alyne avait perdue une amie, presque deux ans plus tôt, et elle en souffrait chaque minute de chaque jour depuis. Mais ce soir, il y avait fort à parier que ce deuil n'était pas la seule raison de son malheur... Sarah avait compris au cours du mois écoulé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le fils aîné d'Harry et sa petite-fille. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'en apercevoir tant ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se lancer des regards en coin. Remarquer qu'Alyne s'était soudainement enfuie quand James et Twyla Zabini s'étaient embrassés avait confirmé son intuition.  
>Pour le reste... Sarah avait eu dix-sept ans avant Alyne et elle savait ce que l'on ressentait quand on voyait le garçon dont on était amoureuse sortir avec une autre fille.<p>

Sarah posa sa main sur celles de sa petite-fille et détailla les alentours du regard.

Le ciel sombre, sans Lune ni étoiles, ne lui permettait pas de contempler le paysage, aussi baissa-t-elle les yeux sur le château.

L'étrange plaque posée non loin d'elle attira son attention et elle la lut machinalement.

Il lui fallut toutefois un très long moment pour comprendre les mots qui étaient écris.

_En la mémoire de Mélindra Black,_

_combattante émérite de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard._

_Elle avait 22 ans._

L'air quitta soudainement ses poumons et il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser. Puis la douleur implosa.

Dévastatrice.

…

Alyne avait beau faire de son mieux pour rester en marge de la réalité, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer sa grand-mère aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Seulement, quand elle lui glissa un coup d'oeil à la dérobée, elle eut l'impression de voir un fantôme. Sans se poser de questions sur les raisons de ce changement, elle attrapa Sarah avec force et la secoua avec violence pour la faire réagir.

Elle sembla revenir à elle mais les tremblements qui commencèrent à l'assaillir étaient tous sauf rassurant. Alyne sauta au sol et obligea sa grand-mère à descendre du parapet.

La jeune femme respirait avec difficulté, ses yeux fous roulaient à toute vitesse dans leur orbite et son visage était livide.

- Mamily, Mamily arrête je t'en prie... Calme-toi... Respire ! Qu'est-ce que... Respire !

Alyne était proche de la panique quand un dernier éclair de lucidité lui dicta de gifler sa grand-mère. Le choc la figea, puis les larmes commencèrent à couler et des sanglots rauques déchirèrent le silence avec la même violence que les éclairs une nuit d'orage.

Alyne passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches blondes, incapable de réagir face à une telle situation. Elle ne savait pas consoler les gens. Les mots restaient toujours bloqués dans sa gorge et elle se sentait terriblement gauche quand elle prenait une personne dans ses bras pour la réconforter. La jeune fille aurait bien appeler à l'aide, mais elle craignait de laisser Sarah seule au sommet de cette tour.

Près d'elle, Sarah ramena ses genoux contre elle et, toujours en proie à des secousses incontrôlables, elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en marmonnant à voix basse.

Alyne dû faire un très gros effort de concentration pour comprendre le seul mot intelligible qui franchissait ses lèvres.

_Mélindra._

Alyne hésita une ultime seconde avant de lancer son appel.

- Maman ! Cria-t-elle en focalisant toute son énergie vers celle qui était aussi son Être de Lumière.

Il y eut une mélodie légère derrière elle, puis le sommet de la tour s'illumina tout à coup.

- Alyne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...

…

Mélindra se figea en reconnaissant la jeune femme près de sa fille. Des cheveux d'un brun chaud encadraient un visage ovale aux traits fins, pour le moment contractés dans un masque de désespoir. Comme s'il était fait de chair et d'os, il sembla à Mélindra que son passé venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés et qu'il avait posé une main écrasante sur son épaule, une manière simple de lui signifier que sa fuite étudiée s'achevait maintenant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle à Alyne d'une voix faible, et sans vraiment se soucier de la réponse.

Elle cherchait encore à gagner du temps. Savoir que ses enfants avaient réussi à ramener ses parents dans cette époque était une chose, faire face à toutes les conséquences en était une autre.

- Je ne sais pas... Elle a paniqué d'un coup !

_Et elle n'est pas la seule_, songea Mélindra alors que la voix de sa fille était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Parce que c'était la chose la plus simple qu'il lui fallait affronter ce soir, Mélindra posa une main rassurante sur le bras d'Alyne.

- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, dit-elle en s'obligeant à croiser son regard. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, d'accord ?

Sa fille fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea longuement, inquiète.

- Tu ne préfères pas que je reste ?

- Ça va aller.

Alyne ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincue mais elle abdiqua facilement. Avec un dernier regard pour elle, la jeune fille disparut dans les escaliers.

Mélindra prit une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa mère. Elle semblait s'être réfugiée au plus profond d'elle-même tant son regard était vide, et son visage torturé n'annonçait rien de bon. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête, Mélindra préféra user d'un de ses dons avant de briser la transe étrange dans laquelle sa mère s'était enfermée.

Elle tendit une main lumineuse près du visage de la jeune femme face à elle, et fût prise au dépourvue par la douleur que Sarah ressentait... Et plus encore par sa culpabilité sans fin.

Mélindra aurait voulu s'accorder quelques minutes pour trouver quelques explications mais sa mère accentua son mouvement de balancier, les articulations de ses mains devinrent blanches tant elle serrait fort ses genoux et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles... Si elle la laissait s'enfoncer encore plus, Mélindra savait qu'elle devrait gérer une crise d'hystérie particulièrement violente. Ni elle, ni Sarah n'avait besoin de vivre ça.

Avec force, elle saisit le visage de la jeune femme du main et la secoua vivement de l'autre pour la ramener dans la réalité.

- Sarah ! Sarah, calme-toi... Regarde-moi !

Mélindra eut l'impression de parler à un sourd et d'obliger un aveugle à recouvrer la vue.

La jeune femme se mit à marmonner et Mélindra se pencha un peu plus encore pour comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

_- Morta... è morta... Perché... bambina... morta... morta.._

Mélindra se sentit pâlir et releva la tête vers la petite plaque de marbre scellée sur les pierres de la Tour Noire. Elle avait complètement oublié que Draco et Harry avaient fait installer cela ici, juste après avoir lancé ses cendres du haut de la Tour.

Elle avait prévu d'expliquer sa mort à sa mère elle-même, justement pour éviter... ce qui était en train de se passer.

L'énergie qu'elle déploya pour garder son sang froid ne mena à rien et quand elle parla à nouveau, ce fût d'une voix irrégulière.

- Sarah ! Je suis là ! Regarde-moi ! _Guardami ! _Sa... Maman ! S'il-te-plaît... _Guardami... Guardami... _Maman, je t'en prie... Je suis vivante. Je vais bien. Maman... _Sono viva. Sono viva._

Malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune femme restait inaccessible, enfermée dans une détresse sans fin qui empêchait sa raison de l'aider à surmonter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Pour la première fois en vingt ans, Mélindra regretta de s'être sacrifiée.

Ce fût en désespoir de cause qu'elle appliqua ses mains lumineuses de part et d'autre du visage de Sarah. Son pouvoir de guérison se limitait aux blessures physiques, mais pour avoir vu Léo à l'oeuvre sur elle quand elle était plus jeune, Mélindra savait qu'elle pouvait aussi diffuser une sensation de bien être si elle le voulait suffisamment fort.

Et c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.  
>A la manière d'une personne sur le point de se noyer, le corps de Sarah s'arqua avec violence et elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air, tandis qu'elle tentait de la repousser.<p>

Mélindra maintint le contact sans savoir si cela était une bonne idée ou non.

Finalement, Sarah se détendit tout à coup, et Mélindra ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement quand elle croisa le regard habité de sa mère.

Avant qu'il ne se remplisse de larmes.

- _Mélindra..._

Comment pouvait-on mettre autant de regrets, de douleur et de joie dans un seul mot ?

Mélindra se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa mère et l'attira dans ses bras, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes tandis qu'elle la berçait.

- Je suis là... _Sono viva. Sono viva..._

_..._

Durant tout le temps dont Sarah eut besoin pour retrouver ses esprits, Mélindra prit grand soin de repousser chaque pensée parasite afin de préparer le récit que sa mère avait besoin d'entendre. La jeune femme était déjà bien assez accablée par ce qu'elle savait déjà et il était inutile de lui donner trop de détails.

Cependant, il lui était très difficile de faire ce travail alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à accepter son passé...

Sarah se redressa à ses côtés et Mélindra tourna la tête pour lui faire face, déterminée à rester malgré tout maîtresse d'elle-même.

Seulement, la jeune femme à qui elle fît face n'était pas l'un de ses enfants et Mélindra réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait sans doute sous-estimé le lien qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère de sang.

La force de son regard bleu balaya ses résolutions aussi facilement qu'une vague efface les dessins des enfants sur le sable.

- Je veux tout savoir, souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix était éraillée par les pleurs mais elle ne trembla pas. Mélindra ignorait comment, mais sa mère semblait avoir trouvé le courage d'affronter une histoire qu'elle savait douloureuse.

- Tout ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Tout. Il _faut _que je sache.

Un frisson remonta le long de son corps, subtile mélange de peur et de douleur, et Mélindra se raccrocha au regard de sa mère comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sarah avait besoin de savoir, et tout au fond d'elle-même, Mélindra avait besoin de parler. De mettre des mots sur les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées depuis son plus jeune âge, en sachant que son confident ne la jugerait pas.

Seule une mère est capable d'une telle chose.

Mais il y avait tant à dire... Elle était presque arrivée à la moitié de sa vie de mortelle. La moitié du temps accordé par les Fondateurs s'était écoulé et Mélindra ne se sentait pas la force de remonter aux confins de son enfance pour tout évoquer depuis le commencement.

- Quand Sirius est mort, je n'avais pas seize ans, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. Peu de temps auparavant, mes parents adoptifs avaient trouvé la mort dans des circonstances troublantes et mon Observateur avait été tué durant l'Apocalypse de 1995. La guerre était déclarée entre Voldemort et le reste du monde sorcier... Je n'avais pas seize ans, mon père venait de mourir et je me battais contre les Forces du Mal depuis plus de cinq longues années. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ni à quel moment j'ai cessé de lutter mais avec le recul, je sais pourquoi : jusqu'alors, j'avais affronter des moments difficiles, mais jamais seule. Quand Sirius est mort, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'un gouffre immense s'était creusé entre moi et les autres et je me suis persuadée que personne ne pourrait jamais le franchir...

Mélindra marqua une pause pour laisser passer le goût amer dans sa bouche, tandis que les différentes parties de sa vie lui revenait par flashs.

Son enfance dorée avec les Turner, jusqu'au jour où sa vie avait basculé... Le jour de son neuvième anniversaire, quand ses parents adoptifs lui avaient expliquée qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Lyra mais Mélindra et qu'elle avait été adoptée.

A partir de là, la course des événements s'était emballée. Ses pouvoirs Acathlants étaient apparus, si puissants et incontrôlables que Dumbledore l'avait confiée aux sœurs Halliwell pour qu'elles se chargent de sa formation. Moins d'un an plus tard, Wen Zhi LEE était venue la trouver pour lui expliquer qu'elle était une Tueuse Potentielle et qu'il avait été choisi pour la préparer à endosser son rôle si jamais elle venait à être activée.

Elle avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard en troisième année et avait rencontré de nombreuses difficultés, autant pour s'intégrer que pour reprendre une vie rythmée par des cours. De plus, l'ombre de Sirius Black planait sur le château, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à tirer un trait sur ses anciennes habitudes. La présence d'un meurtrier qui cherchait sans nul doute à s'en prendre à Harry Potter lui était intolérable. Elle avait treize ans, elle était inconsciente et elle avait cherché à rendre justice par ses propres moyens... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que Sirius Black était son père, bien entendu.

Elle l'avait haït de toute son âme, promettant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle le tuerait de sa main à la première occasion, qu'elle lui ferait payer sa trahison et ses crimes... Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle tienne ses promesses. Une nuit de pleine lune avait tout changé. Sirius Black les avait attirés, Harry, Hermione, Ron et elle dans la Cabane Hurlante et leur avait révélés la vérité. Cette nuit-là, Peter Pettigrew était revenu à la vie et Mélindra avait retrouvé son père.

Son père...

- L'été qui a suivi la mort de Sirius, j'ai fait... beaucoup de bêtises. Je suis sortie avec Draco et... ça n'était pas sérieux et ça ne devait pas le devenir mais je... je crois que j'ai vu en lui une ultime bouée de sauvetage. Je m'y suis accrochée. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, je... Puis Bellatrix a tout découvert et s'est servi de Draco pour me me porter un coup qu'elle estimait fatal. Elle lui a fait écrire une lettre dans laquelle il me disait que tout était fini et...

Et la douleur qui l'avait transpercée à ce moment avait été si violente que son âme en avait été marquée à jamais. Lorsqu'elle avait lu cette lettre, le sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait ressenti avait été au-dessus de tout et avait anéanti le début de reconstruction que sa relation avec Draco avait initié. La douleur engendrée par la perte de son père était remontée à la surface et le désespoir l'avait aveuglée.

Complètement.

Sa tentative de suicide n'avait pas été préméditée et pourtant, elle avait vu en ce geste de fuite la seule issue possible.

Elle ne dit rien de tout cela mais sa mère comprit, Mélindra le vit dans son regard si identique au sien. Sarah Black avait vécu des moments très difficiles, quasiment au même âge qu'elle... Elle n'aimait sûrement pas ce qu'elle entendait mais elle se gardait bien de le montrer.

Cette évidence lui donna la force de continuer.

- Après, je suis retournée à Poudlard parce que Kate m'y a obligée. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont tenté de m'aider... Je n'ai pas su attraper les mains qu'ils me tendaient. J'ai joué avec ma vie... Je buvais de l'alcool jusqu'à oublier mon nom, j'avais des aventures d'un soir, je disparaissais parfois des jours entiers et de ces journées, je n'ai gardé que peu de souvenirs... Je... Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Athéna quand la Déesse, alors sous sa forme animagus, lui avait proposé de rejoindre Olympie, puis le Royaume des Dieux pour y suivre une formation. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Que Voldemort perde ou gagne, elle sombrerait dans la folie sous peu, ou se ferait tuer sans même s'en apercevoir. Bien sûr, les vies de Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kate, Remus et tant d'autres lui importaient... Mais cela ne pesait pas assez comparé à la détresse insupportable qui la rongeait.

- Et puis, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. J'ai cru qu'il fallait que je disparaisse, parce que cet enfant serait forcément un Malefoy et que la loi sorcière ne permettait pas de mentir. Et il y avait Athéna et sa proposition. Cette soit disant prophétie qui faisait de moi une Elue des Dieux et sa promesse qu'en la suivant, j'aiderais Harry et l'Ordre à l'emporter... J'ai accepté. Je n'avais pas idée que je signais un contrat avec le Diable en personne.

Les souvenirs des quatre années revinrent la hanter, défilant devant ses yeux à une vitesse affolante, manquant de la plonger dans un état de panique.

Elle s'était rendue dans le Royaume des Dieux et y avait rencontré Zeus en personne. Il n'avait rien du bon père qu'elle s'était figurée depuis toute petite. Les Dieux étaient des êtres les froids. Ils semblaient étrangers à toute idée de sentiments et complètement dépourvus d'âmes. Les pires monstres de la création dans des corps d'esthètes.

Ils l'avaient formée comme ils avaient formé la première Reine du Royaume Gardien des millénaires plus tôt. Mélindra avait appris à pousser toutes les magies qui coulaient en elle à ne devenir qu'une. Ce n'était pas un procédé contre nature et elle avait compris pourquoi ses tentatives pour différencier sa part Acathlante, de celles sorcière ou Tueuse étaient vouées à l'échec depuis le début. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose que les Dieux tenaient à ce qu'elle apprenne. Mélindra avait renoué avec l'essence même du pouvoir des Tueuses en rétablissant son lien à la Terre, et part la même aux autres éléments qui régnaient sur chaque monde. En quatre ans, elle était devenue une guerrière absolue et quasiment invincible.

Quasiment...

- Quand je suis revenue sur Terre, je n'ai pas pu retournée auprès d'Harry et de l'Ordre. Les Dieux disaient qu'ils m'avaient rendue plus forte, mais je savais qu'ils m'avaient brisée... Je n'arrivais plus à vivre réellement. Je n'étais plus qu'une spectatrice... Il y avait William bien sûr et... Et ce n'était pas suffisent. J'ai essayé de tirer un trait sur mon passé, ça n'a pas marché. J'ai tout fait pour rattraper le présent, j'ai échoué. C'est le passé qui m'a retrouvée.

Le fil de sa mémoire se brisa à nouveau et elle se souvint de la nuit où elle avait scellé son destin. C'était l'été suivant sa troisième année. Elle s'était rendue au Mont Olympe car son père le lui avait dit. Arrivée au sommet, elle était tombée en transe et s'était retrouvée dans une grotte au milieu de laquelle trônait un coffre contenant un seul collier. Un pendentif frappé du symbole du Royaume Gardien. A partir de là, chacun de ses pas l'avait conduite à la nuit où Voldemort était mort...

Le matin qui avait suivie sa balade au sommet du Mont Olympe, Athéna était entrée dans sa vie sous la forme d'un chat-phénix.

La montée de la Force aux Etats-Unis durant sa quatrième année coïncidait avec le retour de Voldemort à la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Et elle, Mélindra Black, avait été mêlée à ces deux événements. Le premier, parce qu'elle était une Tueuse Potentielle et que Buffy avait besoin d'aide. Le deuxième, parce que sa mère et Lily avaient lié sa magie à Harry, la transformant en protectrice du Survivant sans le savoir. Aussi, quand le jeune Potter avait été entraîné dans le Tournois, son nom était apparu sous le sien. A chaque épreuve, elle avait été là pour le protéger.

Avec le recul que lui procurait le temps écoulé depuis, Mélindra savait qu'elle aurait pu éviter de se sacrifier lors de la Grande Bataille...

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Bellatrix.

- Le jour d'Halloween qui a suivi mon retour, je suis allée à Godric's Hollow pour fleurir ta... tombe. Les Mangemorts me sont tombés dessus et j'ai dû fuir. Le hasard a voulu que je croise la route de Draco et il m'a... ramenée au QG de l'Ordre, sans savoir à qui il portait secours. Quand nous avons transplané, j'ai perdu connaissance et quand je suis revenue à moi, Harry était là. Alors je me suis engagée dans la guerre à ses côtés sans plus chercher à me poser de questions. Les Dieux m'avaient dit que mon destin était de contribuer à vaincre Voldemort. Avec l'Ordre, nous avons réussi à négocier une bataille rangée contre ses troupes à Poudlard. Elle a eu lieu et j'ai poussé Harry à me poignarder avant qu'il n'affronte Voldemort. Ainsi, j'ai pu lui transmettre toute ma magie et les enseignements des Dieux... Et Harry a gagné.

- Et tu es morte.

- Mon cœur a cessé de battre mais j'avais cessé de vivre bien avant cela.

Sa phrase sembla frapper sa mère aussi sûrement qu'un coup physique.

…

Sarah ferma les yeux pour occulter le monde extérieur. Elle tenta vainement de faire face au flot d'informations que Mélindra lui avait confiées, tout en sachant pertinemment que ses silences avaient été de loin les plus instructifs. Elle aurait voulu être capable de regarder la situation dans son ensemble pour pouvoir trouver une logique dans le passé tortueux de sa fille... Mais elle se résigna bien vite.

Seuls restèrent les regrets de ne pas avoir été là pour la supporter dans la tourmente, et la culpabilité de se savoir à l'origine de tout cela.

Quelle sorte de mère était-elle pour avoir pu causer autant de mal à son propre enfant ?

…

Mélindra rejeta son passé dans un coin de son esprit avec l'efficacité que confère l'habitude, et préféra se concentrer sur sa mère, usant de tous ses talents pour deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

Même si cela semblait impossible...

Sarah s'était recroquevillée sur elle, les yeux fermés, le visage livide malgré la pénombre, et les lèvres si serrées qu'elles disparaissaient derrière une mince ligne.

Sa mère se détourna finalement et fixa ses mains. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, sûrement parce qu'elle tentait de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mélindra en profita pour la détailler, admirant sa force de caractère. La jeune femme près d'elle continuait à encaisser les coups depuis son arrivée avec un courage impressionnant. Si les places étaient échangées... Mélindra songea à Alyne et son cœur se serra. Elle était inquiète pour sa fille aînée et se demandait souvent si elle ne risquait pas de faire une bêtise à son tour, avant de se souvenir que contrairement à Sarah et elle, Alyne était bien loin d'être seule. Elle avait un groupe d'amis sincères et surtout ses frères et sœurs. Jamais Aaron n'abandonnerait sa jumelle à ses démons.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Mélindra, dit Sarah au bout d'un long silence, durant lequel elle avait ouvert plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer sans un mot. Si j'avais su... Jamais Lily et moi n'aurions... (elle essuya ses joues d'une geste lasse). Mais nous avions trop peur pour Harry et toi. Cette prophétie condamnait l'un de vous deux et..

Elle releva la tête et Mélindra réalisa que la culpabilité était réellement en train de ronger sa mère de l'intérieur à la manière des poisons les plus lents.

Si les places étaient échangées...

- Je suis si désolée Mélindra, reprit Sarah d'une voix noyée de sanglots. Je ne voulais pas tout ça pour toi... Je voulais te donner de meilleurs chances, pour que tu survives à la guerre... Je voulais juste te protéger mais au lieu de ça, je t'ai condamnée. (elle se détourna et enfouis sa tête dans ses mains, si bien que Mélindra cru rêver sa dernière phrase). Je nous ai tous condamnés.

En voyant sa mère si accablée, Mélindra eut l'impression de se contempler au même âge, alors que la Bataille de Poudlard était sur le point d'éclater et qu'elle puisait dans ses dernières réserves pour donner le change à Harry, Ron et Draco, afin qu'ils ne se devinent pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Les Dieux lui avaient dit qu'elle devrait mourir pour qu'Harry puisse détruire Voldemort.

Athéna lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'une autre solution existait peut-être et qu'elle aurait le temps de la trouver si elle le voulait vraiment.

_Je te détruirais._

Cette phrase, écrite avec du sang derrière la photo que Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait envoyé peu après la mort de ses parents adoptifs, revint la hanter. Bellatrix avait tué Elizabeth et William Turner en ensorcelant leur voiture. Puis elle avait précipité Sirius Black derrière le voile de la Salle de la Mort au département des Mystères. Enfin, elle avait poussé Draco à l'abandonner. Elle était jeune, son enfance n'avait pas été suffisamment stable pour qu'elle puisse rebondir malgré tout. Wen était mort durant l'Apocalypse à Sunnydale à la fin de sa quatrième année... Elle était humaine et Athéna avait eu tord de l'oublier.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire d'élue des Dieux, de Royaume Gardien ou de Prophétie... C'est... Bellatrix Lestrange qui est responsable... de ma mort. Elle avait juré de me détruire dès qu'elle a appris ma naissance et elle a tenu sa promesse... Lily et toi avaient lancé ce sortilège pour nous protéger, Harry et moi. J'en aurais fait autant pour sauver l'un de mes enfants.

- Mais tu es morte ! La contredit sa mère tout en lui lançant un regard incrédule. Et tu as traversé toutes ces épreuves ! Et...

- Et tout ça est derrière moi. Aussi loin que je suis concernée, je suis vivante. Sous une forme d'emprunt, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie plus vivante que depuis que je suis morte. J'ai sept enfants, je les ai vu grandir. _Tout ça est derrière moi_ !

Elle avait craché sa dernière phrase sans le vouloir, y mettant un peu trop de conviction pour que ce soit sincère. Sa mère la dévisagea longuement.

- Tu mens. On ne guérit pas d'un tel passé. On ne le _peut_ pas.

…

Sarah marchait dans les couloirs glacés de Poudlard en se tenant au mur, sans regarder où elle allait. Il lui sembla que les pierres grises du vieux châteaux étaient à l'image de ses pensées et le dédale de corridors le parfait reflet du piège que les mots de fille avait fait naître en elle.

_Sa fille était morte_.

Cette simple phrase n'était pas compliquée à comprendre pourtant Sarah ne cessait de se la répéter à l'infini, lui cherchant un sens qu'elle n'avait pas. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

_Sa fille s'était sacrifiée._

Qu'elle ait choisi de le faire ne changeait rien. Qu'elle l'ait fait pour sauver Harry non plus. Que cela ait permis à la Liberté de gagner la guerre ne valait rien.

Sarah redonnerait tout cela et plus encore à l'histoire pour détruire ce simple fait.

_Mélindra était morte._

Le visage de son bébé, si doux son petit corps frêle, si fragile son odeur sucré, si envoûtante, se rappelèrent à elle et Sarah vacilla, prise d'un nouveau vertige.

Sa fille ne pouvait pas être morte. Comment existerait-elle dans ce monde si on la privait de sa lumière ?  
>Elle ne réalisa qu'avec un temps de retard qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Depuis des années.<p>

- Sarah ! Sarah bon sang ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche... Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se figea, hébétée, et ne reconnu Lily qu'après de longues secondes. Sa sœur de cœur n'attendit pas qu'elle réagisse pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à la guider.

- Par Merlin, tu es gelée ! On va retourner dans notre chambre et je vais te faire un thé. Ce n'est pas raisonnable dans ton état.

…

- Que s'est-il passé Sarah ?

La question resta suspendu dans un silence si dense qu'en écartant les doigts, Lily eut la certitude qu'elle pourrait le palper. Sarah resta tout de fois silencieuse, le regard perdu dans un lointain qui lui était inaccessible... Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sarah dans cet état, c'était avant sa tentative de suicide.

- Je te parle, Sarah Potter ! Dit-elle en la pinçant avec force.

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Sirius, pas vrai ?

Elle tressaillit mais secoua la tête négativement.

- Quoi alors ? Sarah répond ou je vais réveiller James. Il risque de se montrer beaucoup moins patient que moi pour te sortir les vers du nez !

Sarah prit une profonde inspiration.

- Mélindra est morte.

Et comme si cette simple phrase avait ouvert les vannes à un flot irrépressible, Sarah lui raconta tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de sa propre fille. Lily découvrit la face cachée de la vie de sa filleule, réalisant au fil du récit de sa meilleure amie que tout ce qu'avait traversé Mélindra depuis cette nuit d'Halloween était lié au sortilège qu'elles avaient lancé. Elle comprit aussi que le retour de la Reine du Royaume Gardien coïncidait avec celui de la Porte Noire.

Le poids de sa responsabilité dans cette sombre histoire faillit l'écraser mais un mince espoir lui permis de garder les épaules droites.  
><em>Harry avait survécu<em>.

Le prix à payer n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, elles sont toujours les bienvenues ;)<em>

_Je vous dis à dans un mois (si tout se passe bien). D'ici là, portez-vous bien. N'oubliez pas de faire votre liste pour le père Noël, sinon il ne vous apportera rien;)_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane S._

_Mis en ligne le 03/11/2014_


	49. Black Stories

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR** :

phoenux saturne :

_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ravie de voire que tu es toujours fidèle à cette histoire. Je pense aussi que Sarah a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour Mélindra, pour lui laisser toutes ses chances, mais elle va avoir dû mal à s'en convaincre. Mélindra n'est pas sa fille pour rien ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Je suis absolument impardonnable pour le week-end dernier. Imaginez : je me suis rendue compte de mon oublie qu'en milieu de semaine. C'est dire à quel point les maths remplissent chaque coin de mon cerveau : l'écriture est largement passée au second plan et j'en suis la première désolée._

_Bref, trêve de jérémiades, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça... _

_Nouveau chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup :pour vous vendre un peu ma marchandise, sachez qu'il y a du Black au programme... Dans beaucoup de sens du terme._

_Quant à mon avancement, j'ai terminé le chapitre 72 (ouf!) et je m'attaque au 73 dès que possible (ahem). _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily __(première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année __Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 49<strong>

Kate détailla la Grande Salle alors qu'elle buvait son thé brûlant à petites gorgées. La clameur des bavardages était revenue en même temps que les élèves et elle devait s'avouer que ce joyeux chahut lui avait manqué.

Elle s'attarda sur la table des Gryffondors où était assis son fils en compagnie de sa tribu d'amis. Le clan Weasley, Potter et Black-Malefoy avait resserré les rangs depuis les événements du 31 Décembre, et sans l'avoir vraiment prémédité, il était désormais clair qu'ils faisaient bande à part, unis comme ils l'étaient par le savoir.

Un savoir écrasant pour des jeunes de leur âge.

Elle soupira, regrettant pour la énième fois de ne pas avoir su garder ses enfants loin de cette guerre qui s'annonçait.

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite pour trouver du réconfort auprès de Severus mais trouva le fauteuil directorial vide. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Severus vivait très mal le retour de Lily Evans dans son présent et il n'y avait rien de plus normal : Kate n'était pas sans savoir tout ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux de son mari. Toutefois, elle se retrouvait désarmée devant son désespoir, surtout qu'il se refusait à accepter toute aide.

Kate se demandait à nouveau ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus à part lui rappeler son soutien total dans cette nouvelle épreuve quand Regulus la rejoignit à la table des professeurs.

A son visage fermé, elle su tout de suite que quelque chose s'était encore passé.

- La mère de Mélindra a disparu.

…

Alyne se dirigeait vers le Repère des Maraudeurs d'un pas que la fatigue rendait lourd. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à ressasser le baiser entre James et Zabini, tout en se haïssant de se sentir concernée par cela. James ne lui appartenait pas, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et de toute façon, elle savait très bien que c'était mieux comme ça. James avait tourné la page, c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début de l'année... Elle n'avait pas à se sentir... blessée... parce qu'il sortait avec une fille.

Du reste, c'était la théorie. En convaincre ses pouvoirs n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

- Tiens, Miss Black-en-Chef !

Alyne daigna à peine sursauter quand Twyla Zabini lui attrapa le bras à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle se dégagea néanmoins d'un geste sec.

- Tout doux le pitbull ! Son éminence Aaron te cherche partout. Il paraît que Sarah a disparu. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais j'ai croisé les deux S ce matin et...  
>- Où sont les autres ?<p>

- Le clan des désespérés ? Dans la Grande Salle avec le professeur Rogue.

Sans un regard de plus, Alyne tourna les talons et se précipita en direction des étages inférieurs.

…

Confortablement installé dans le salon de Remus, Sirius feuilletait avec intérêt l'énorme album photo qu'Emily lui avait prêté, découvrant la vie de sa petite-fille au fil des pages, quand un Patronus en forme de hiboux apparu devant lui, illuminant la pièce d'une délicate lumière argenté.

- _Il faut que tu viennes Sirius. On a un problème._

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il connaissait trop son meilleur-ami pour ne pas reconnaître la tension dans sa voix.

…

Il retrouva sans trop de mal le bureau du loup-garou et son cœur se serra malgré lui quand il donna le mot de passe. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de la mort de sa jeune cousine. Elle si fraîche et pleine de vie...

Il haïssait Bellatrix plus que jamais.

En entrant dans la pièce, il découvrit que James et Lily étaient déjà là. Il leur adressa un rapide signe de tête et planta son regard dans celui de Remus.

- C'est la Porte Noire ? Demanda-t-il, la voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Remus soupira.

- Non, c'est Sarah. Elle a disparu.

- Comment ça disparu ?

- Elle était très retournée hier soir, répondit Lily. J'ai discuté avec elle et j'ai cru que cela suffirait. Ce matin, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Et la Carte des Maraudeurs est restée muette, compléta James.

Sirius passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Où la Sarah de ses souvenirs se serait-elle réfugiée ?

- Sirius, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, souffla Lily d'une voix faible.

Une voix faible qui trouva un échos douloureux en chacun d'entre eux. D'aucun n'avait oublié la nuit où Sarah avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Sirius quitta la pièce sans un mot au moment où James ouvrait la bouche.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard perdu avec Lily et Remus avant de laisser tomber sur le fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains.

Sarah avait disparu, Lily était étrange, Harry invisible et toute cette histoire de Porte Noire l'empêchait de dormir...

Les choses ne se passeraient pas autrement si la fin du monde était pour aujourd'hui.

…

Sirius marqua un temps d'hésitation devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Aussi loin que portait son regard, le parc qui entourait le Manoir Potter d'Italie était en tout point différent de celui qu'il avait vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu jusqu'ici.

La pelouse était entretenue, les massifs de fleurs, bien que nus en cette période de l'année, donnait l'impression d'avoir été taillés avec soin, jusqu'à l'allée bordée de chênes qui avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. On était bien loin de l'étendu désolée de ses souvenirs.  
>Il poussa la grille de l'imposant portail sans qu'elle ne grince et s'engagea sur le chemin de gravier blanc.<p>

Au détour d'une courbe, juste après le magnifique bassin aux eaux tranquilles, le manoir apparu, aussi imposant qu'il l'avait toujours été. Il s'agissait d'un large bâtiment en pierre blanche haut de trois étages, aux larges fenêtres, et encadré de deux tours, dont l'une était presque entièrement recouverte d'un lierre encore vert. En voyant tous les volets clos, Sirius réalisa avec une pointe d'amertume que sa fille ne vivait plus ici et si elle avait pris ses quartiers en Angleterre, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit exact où elle pouvait habiter. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si la porte d'entrée était fermée à clef et préféra faire le tour de l'immense bâtisse jusqu'à atteindre le pied de la tour nord. Il tâta la pierre à travers le lierre avec attention. Si sa mémoire était bonne, la sortie du passage secret se trouvait ici.  
>Sa main glissa entre deux pierres et il n'eut qu'à faire jouer ses doigts pour s'ouvrir un chemin.<p>

Au moment où l'odeur caractéristique du souterrain heurtait ses sens, il se figea.

Souvenirs.  
><em>Sirius a sept ans et demi, presque huit. Il a réussi à échapper à la surveillance de sa mère et s'est empressé de quitter la maison de son Oncle Marius. Il sait qu'il part le lendemain matin et il a promis à Sarah de venir lui dire au revoir. Qu'il se fasse punir n'a aucune importance. <em>

_Il retrouve facilement l'entrée du passage secret – après tout, ne l'a-t-il pas découvert le premier ?- et s'enfonce dans les entrailles du manoir. Les sous-terrains sont lugubres, habités par des araignées presque aussi larges que sa main et Sirius a juré avoir vu une colonie de chauve souris la dernière fois qu'il est venu. A vrai dire, il ne serait pas étonné de tomber un jour sur un Epouvantard ou une goule. Il passe devant la statue d'un homme complètement chauve – sûrement un des ancêtres de Sarah – et lui fait une grimace affreuse avant d'éclater de rire. Il faudra qu'il emmène Regulus ici, juste pour voir la tête qu'il fera. Peut-être l'enfermera-t-il quelques heures?_

_Avec un peu de chance, son frère sera tellement effrayé qu'il n'essaiera plus de le suivre._

_Ses pensées le ramène vers la raison de sa présence dans ce qui ressemble fort à des catacombes, et il allonge le pas. Encore une salle, puis le couloir sur la gauche, celui sur la droite..._

_Il débouche dans une plus petite pièce qu'une fenêtre arrondie éclaire juste assez pour distinguer les choses qui l'entourent : de vieux rideaux oranges sont suspendus à un crochet au plafond et forment une sorte de tente. Le sol est recouvert d'un tapi usé et dans un coin, un gros coffre fermé d'un cadenas tout aussi démesuré. Sirius se glisse entre les rideaux et s'assoit à côté de la petite fille qui lit consciencieusement un livre où il est question d'aventures et de pirates, qu'elle éclaire avec une lampe écléctrik._

_Elle est un peu plus petite que lui, porte ses cheveux chocolats en deux nattes à moitié défaites et aujourd'hui, elle a revêtu cet étrange habit bleu, comme un pantalon mais en mieux, qu'elle appelle salopette._

_Elle relève finalement les yeux de sa lecture et comme à chaque fois, le cœur de Sirius fait comme un drôle de truc dans sa poitrine._

_- Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oubliée._

_- Ma mère m'a obligé à boire le thé avec ma tante. J'ai dû boire cinq tasses avant qu'elle ne me laisse aller aux toilettes. _

_Elle éclate de rire et son sourire fait briller le bleu incroyable de ses yeux._

_- C'est dommage que tu ne restes un peu plus longtemps. Mon cousin James arrive demain, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais bien aimé._

_Sirius hausse les épaules : il s'en fiche du cousin de Sarah. Lui absent, Sarah était pour lui tout seul._

_- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Ma mère doit être en train de me chercher partout et ça risque de barder quand je vais rentrer._

_Le sourire de Sarah se fane et Sirius se sent un peu coupable. Il déteste sa mère._

_- Tu reviendras l'année prochaine ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... _

_Sarah lui offre un demi-sourire avant de se pencher vers lui._

_D'un seul coup, Sirius la trouve drôlement très proche._

_Et encore plus jolie que d'habitude.  
>Avant qu'il ne le réalise, elle a déposé un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, se lève vivement et disparaît sans un mot.<em>

_Sirius restera un long moment immobile sous la tente de fortune avant de retrouver son sens commun. Ce jour là, sa mère le punira comme rarement elle l'a punie. Sirius s'en fiche... Il a sept ans et demi, bientôt huit, et lorsqu'il a raconté le geste de Sarah à son Oncle Marius, le vieil homme lui a soufflé une phrase magique à l'oreille._

_- Toi, tu es amoureux._

_Il médite ce mot nouveau avant de s'endormir. _

_Amoureux._

_En son fort intérieur, il espère juste que cette maladie n'est pas trop grave. _

_Et que Sarah l'a attrapée en l'embrassant._

Sirius mit plusieurs longues secondes à reprendre ses esprits alors que son souvenir se délitait lentement dans sa mémoire. Son enfance lui parut soudain bien loin...

Avec un soupir, il passa le porte et s'engagea dans les catacombes, évitant de son mieux les toiles d'araignées. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Sarah. Il la connaissait par cœur...

Et contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas changé.

En passant devant le dernier caveau, Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le monument de pierre blanche était le seul élément qui dénotait avec ses souvenirs. Il avisa les écritures brillantes et son cœur se serra.

_Ici reposent_

_Malcom et Fiorenza Potter._

_Ainsi que leur fils, Elzo Potter._

La tombe était nue de toute autre décoration. Seul un bouquet aux fleurs fanées témoignaient de rares visites.

Il reprit son chemin, évitant soigneusement de laisser ses pensées divaguer.

Echoua.

_- Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle venue parmi nous. Pour répondre à vos questions et avant que les rumeurs les plus folles ne circulent, sachez juste que votre camarade a connu de graves problèmes de santé et qu'elle se remet doucement. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour qu'elle s'acclimate sans heurs à la vie du château._

_A l'image de tous les élèves, Sirius avait les yeux rivés sur Dumbledore et attendait l'arrivée de la nouvelle élève._

_Autour de lui, le silence était entrecoupé par les chuchotements excités de ses camarades. Une arrivée en cours d'année était exceptionnelle et Poudlard était frilland de nouveautés._

_En d'autres circonstances, Sirius aurait été de ceux-là._

_Alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes, son regard s'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur le visage sombre de James._

_Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi._

_Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait, non sans avoir échangé un regard inquiet avec Remus et Peter. McGonagall était entrée et se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, le Choixpeau dans une main, le tabouret dans l'autre, comme elle le faisait à chaque rentrée._

_Une silhouette la suivait en silence et en la détaillant, Sirius sentit une vague de colère le submerger. Le visage de la fille était émacié, sa silhouette fragile flottait dans des vêtements encore trop grands pour elle et le foulard bleu qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa tête n'arrivait pas à masquer son absence de cheveux. _

_Sirius chercha à associer cette inconnue aux souvenirs qu'ils gardaient de la cousine de James mais n 'y réussit pas._

_Les chuchotements s'étaient intensifiés et McGonagall dû demander le silence. Au moment de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, la fille toisa l'assemblée et Sirius se sentit tout à coup insignifiant face à la force de son regard bleu._

_Elle releva le menton et il retrouva l'espace d'une seconde l'insoumise Sarah Potter._

_- GRYFFONDOR !_

_Le Choixpeau avait à peine eu le temps d'effleurer son crâne qu'elle se levait déjà et gagnait la place que lui avait gardée James, sous les applaudissements mesurés de sa maison._

_Sirius approuva quand James passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa cousine, la flamme dure dans son regard était sans équivoque : le premier qui se permettait une réflexion aurait à faire à lui._

_D'autorité, Sirius attrapa l'assiette de la jeune fille et commença à la servir copieusement._

Sirius était arrivé devant la pièce secrète de Sarah. Rien n'avait changé... Les rideaux oranges et délavés, le tapis usés, la malle dans le coin...

Il écarta les pans de tissus, prit place à côté de la jeune femme adossée contre le mur, et au moment où il la prenait dans ses bras, il réalisa avec amertume que tout était différent.

Pas seulement eux, ou l'époque dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Mais tout le reste aussi.

Comme si un géant avait brisé l'univers et avait essayé de recoller les pièces entre elles sans avoir de modèle.

…

James n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la femme qui faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Remus. Une silhouette déliée, des cheveux d'un noir profond qui n'étaient pas sans évoqués une crinière, un regard d'un bleu incroyable... Elle lui rappelait sans trop de mal Sarah et il n'avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Mais ce n'était pas Sarah.

James était suffisamment proche de Sirius pour reconnaître dans le comportement de sa filleule la patte de son frère de cœur.

Elle se figea soudainement et James grimaça en avisant sa mâchoire serrée et son visage complètement fermé. Il savait d'expérience qu'un Black dans cet état valait au moins dix Potter en colère.

- Enfin, c'est insensé ! Quelle mouche l'a piquée ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle quitte Poudlard !

- C'est juste, répondit Remus de sa voix calme. Tout serait trop simple si Sarah était du genre obéissante. Je me demande chaque jour un peu plus de qui tu tiens...

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à souffrir des commentaires sur ma ressemblance avec ma mère, Remus !

- J'avais cru remarquer. Mais si tu veux mon avis, au lieu de te tourner en rond comme un fauve dans une cage, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de comprendre ce qui a poussé Sarah à s'enfuir.

Mélindra marqua un temps d'arrêt et ravala sa réponse acide.

Ferma les yeux, inspira profondément...

La nuit dernière, elle avait finalement raccompagné sa mère jusqu'à ses appartements pour couper court à une autre discussion. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à sa mère : parler plus signifiait s'attarder sur des choses qu'elle avait profondément enfouie en elle et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour ça.

C'était lâche, elle en avait conscience, mais c'était désormais tout ce qu'elle était... De toute façon, Sarah lui avait donné l'impression d'être suffisamment sonnée après toutes les révélations qu'elle lui avait faite.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle se dématérialisa. Elle avait une vague idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le refuge de sa mère.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle lui ressemblait tant.

…

Mélindra réapparut sur le perron de sa demeure italienne et prit quelques minutes pour détailler les environs. Le parc qui descendait en pente douce vers un magnifique portail ouvragé était désert, mais la simple vue de l'allée sinueuse et du bassin paisible lui arracha un sourire serein. Elle aimait cet endroit où elle s'était sentie chez elle dès la première fois où elle y avait mis les pieds. C'était une vieille possession de la famille de sa mère, située dans le piémont italien. Ici, le soleil était toujours présent, la mer se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre à pied et la vie se déroulait avec douceur. On ne pouvait rêver mieux comme retraite loin de l'agitation du monde.  
>Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation à regret, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça, et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, bien décidée à explorer le Manoir pièce par pièce pour retrouver sa mère et mettre définitivement les choses au clair avec elle, quand un cri suraigu, semblable à celui d'un rapace hors norme, déchira le silence.<p>

Mélindra se figea puis détourna la tête lentement, les yeux levés vers le ciel, espérant de toute son âme avoir rêvé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
>Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle fouilla les nuages: la silhouette massive d'une créature ailée ne tarda pas à apparaître.<p>

Par réflexe, Mélindra se plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, cherchant à se faire aussi petite que possible. Dès que la créature fût hors de vue, elle poussa la poignée et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa mère au plus vite et qu'elles quittent cet endroit. Mélindra ne savait pas pourquoi l'un des neuf démons de la Porte Noire était ici, mais par expérience, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle était arrivée au milieux de l'escalier menant au premier étage quand un cri anormalement grave s'éleva dans son dos, suivit d'un concert d'autres. Mélindra reprit sa course, de plus en plus effrayée par la tournure des événements. Par habitude, elle fit le compte de ses ennemis tout en ouvrant une à une les portes qui se présentaient à elle : une horde d'Irtych, un Enlil et le démon qui le montait.

La situation venait de passer de critique à dramatique.

…

Sirius tenait toujours Sarah dans ses bras quand un cri suraigu, semblable à celui d'un rapace hors norme, lui parvint à travers le soupirail au-dessus de lui. Il faillit ne pas y prêter attention, mais la présence d'un oiseau de proie en bord de mer le dérangeait... Un tel animal n'avait rien à faire là.

Il se leva difficilement, grognant quand le sang circula à nouveau dans tous ses membres, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Le parc semblait toujours aussi calme et...

Le cri qui s'éleva à nouveau fût si grave et si puissant que Sirius plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour l'atténuer.

Sans plus chercher à comprendre, il attrapa Sarah par la taille et la remit sur ses pieds avec rudesse. Il s'attendait à devoir la porter mais l'agitation soudaine autour d'elle avait commencé à la sortir de son hébétement et elle lui emboîta le pas. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ces bestioles dehors, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles leur voulaient, mais son instinct animal lui soufflait qu'il était en danger et qu'il devait quitter le manoir. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

…

Mélindra déboucha dans l'ancien bureau de son grand-père, hors d'haleine. Elle avait fouillé toute l'aile ouest du Manoir, là où se trouvait jadis la chambre de sa mère, de Fiorenza et Malcom Potter, ainsi que celle du jeune Elzo. Elle pensait que Sarah serait ici, cherchant du réconfort dans des pièces où elle avait vécu des instants de bonheur que Voldemort s'était chargé de détruire.

Mais maintenant qu'elle contemplait ce bureau vide de vie, elle réalisait qu'elle s'était trompée... Et qu'elle avait perdu un temps précieux, alors que dehors, la pression des Irtych était de plus en plus forte, que l'Enlil ne cessait plus de survoler le Manoir et qu'il se pouvait que d'autres démons soient en route.

Comme pour lui donner raison, les cris des Irtych reprirent, emplis d'une rage nouvelle cette fois-ci. Mélindra devinait sans mal qu'ils devaient chercher à entrer dans le manoir par l'une des portes. Une chance pour elle, le Manoir était très ancien, et les sortilèges anti-intrusion n'avaient cessés d'être multipliés sur toutes les ouvertures. Avec un peu de chance, le démon qui les menait n'allait pas intervenir tout de suite, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour retrouver Sarah et leur fausser compagnie.

Mélindra passa une main dans ses cheveux, vaine tentative pour éclaircir ses idées. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de jouer sa vie sur une décision et la peur qui lui glaçait les entrailles n'était plus contre balancée de cette montée d'adrénaline comme vingt ans plus tôt.

Pourtant, il allait falloir qu'elle se décide, et vite !

Luttant pour ne pas céder à la panique, elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulu faire taire les petites voix de ses protégés dans son esprit, quand celle d'Emily, étonnamment forte, attira son attention.

_Les catacombes. Les catacombes du manoir. Mamily est dans les catacombes. Les catacombes. Les catacombes..._

Mélindra jura et pivota sur elle-même, avant de se mettre à courir vers l'escalier le plus proche.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?!

…

Sirius et Sarah avaient presque atteint le rez-de-chaussée quand une violente secousse leur fit mettre genoux à terre. Sirius raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever. Il fallait qu'ils continuent à avancer malgré la menace. S'ils gagnaient une cheminée, ils pourraient se mettre en sécurité à Poudlard en un rien de temps... Sirius décida d'ignorer les bruits de cavalcades qui résonnaient à travers le Manoir, bien souvent ponctué de bruit de verres cassés ou d'un de ces cris graves qui n'appartenait à aucune créature de sa connaissance.

Une nouvelle explosion, plus proche encore, manqua de les projeter au sol, mais ils tinrent bon. Quand les premières marches se dessinèrent après un ultime couloir, Sirius obligea Sarah à courir pour le rejoindre, puis à les gravir en vitesse. Leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient et il craignait que la prochaine attaque ne les loupe pas.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans l'arrière cuisine, et Sirius voulu se précipiter vers l'âtre béant sur sa gauche.  
>Une bestiole s'interposa alors, surgissant tel un cognard de la porte qui donnait sur une petite salle à manger.<p>

Sirius se plaça entre elle et Sarah, levant sa baguette pour se protéger. La créature n'était pas bien grosse -tout au plus faisait-elle la taille d'un chien- mais la sauvagerie qu'elle dégageait aurait fait réfléchir un Hyppogriffe sur le point de charger. Deux rangs de dents acérées dépassaient d'une gueule allongée, son corps souple frémissait d'une rage difficilement contenue et la longue queue, qui semblait douée d'une vie propre, se terminait par un dard effilé que Sirius trouvait à lui seul particulièrement inquiétant.

Il en était à envisager de lancer un stupéfix, sans trop savoir si c'était une bonne idée vu ce qu'il avait entendu sur la Porte Noire, quand deux détonations résonnèrent sur sa droite. La créature bougea, du reste sembla bouger, puis se jeta en direction de son attaquant invisible, toujours retranché dans la pièce contiguë à l'arrière cuisine. Il y eut trois autre coups de feu, puis des bruits de pas précipités qui venaient vers eux.

Sans trop croire ce qu'il voyait, Sirius vit une femme à la lourde chevelure noire courir sur eux, puis les attraper avec force.  
>Un battement de cil plus tard, son monde se transformait en un kaléidoscope de couleurs improbables.<p>

…

Un sol stable se matérialisa sous ses pieds sans crier gare et Sirius se rattrapa au mur près de lui. Il respira profondément pour éloigner la nausée qui pointait et attendit que ses jambes soient de nouveau capables de le porter pour se redresser. Il reconnut sans mal le couloir qui menait aux appartements de James, Lily et Sarah à Poudlard, et ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il était de retour au château... Sarah et lui ne risquait plus rien désormais et... Sarah ! Il fît un tour sur lui même, paniqué à la seule idée de ne pas trouver la jeune femme près de lui.

- Mélindra ? Marmonna-t-il en dévisageant la femme qui se tenait près de Sarah, l'aidant à se remettre debout avec beaucoup de douceur.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, feignant peut-être de ne pas l'avoir entendu, aussi Sirius la détailla pour confirmer son intuition. La femme avait un visage ovale dont les traits fins étaient émaillés de rides. Elle détournait sans cesse la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard, aussi ne pu-t-il pas vérifier la couleur de ses yeux, mais son profil lui restait familier.

Surtout, il avait vu assez de photo de Mélindra dans l'album d'Emily pour que ses derniers doutes disparaissent.  
>Sa fille... Mélindra était là, devant lui. Plus âgée bien sûr et très différente de l'adolescente qu'il connaissait dans son époque, mais elle était là, et c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait.<p>

- Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Sa nervosité était palpable et il lui sembla que chacun de ses muscles était contracté, comme si elle se retenait de fuir à toute vitesse.

- Moi, je n'ai rien, répondit Sarah en se redressant tout à fait.

- Moi non plus, compléta Sirius. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mélindra ouvra plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à parler, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol et elle ne cessait d'ouvrir et de fermer ses poings.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Il vaudrait mieux que vous regagniez vos... quartiers. Je vais tenter d'en apprendre plus. Surtout, ne quittez plus le château !

Elle se détourna sans crier gare et s'éloigna à grands pas. Sirius se retrouva seul face à Sarah, plus perdu que jamais, mais il prit sur lui pour réconforter la jeune femme. Elle semblait à bout de force et il se dit que dans son état, ce n'était pas bien raisonnable.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, et l'entraîna vers le tableau qui masquait l'entrée. James et Lily les y attendaient, et ils voulurent tout savoir de ce qu'il leur était arriver, posant des questions sans attendre les réponses. Sirius coupa court à toute discussion en prétextant la fatigue de Sarah.

Cette fois-ci, il n'arriva pas à trouver la force de lui dire non quand elle lui demanda de rester près d'elle.

Après tout, il avait au moins autant besoin de réconfort qu'elle.

…

Mélindra tenta de rallier le bureau de Dumbledore aussi vite que possible. Elle aurait pu s'éclipser mais elle préférait mettre à profit les quelques minutes de marche pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa propre tête.  
>Premièrement, elle s'obligea à repousser dans un coin de sa tête le souvenir de son père bien vivant. Cela la perturbait au plus haut point, et elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que l'heure de la confrontation ne tarderait plus, mais elle avait plus urgent à faire.<p>

Trouver comment un Enlil et son cavalier s'étaient rendus au Manoir Potter sans se faire repérer et surtout pourquoi !

Il n'y avait trente-cinq possibilités et, à vrai dire, Mélindra n'arrivait à en voir que deux : soit les démons avaient appris qu'ils avaient ramené dans cette époque les personnes responsables de la chute de Lord Voldemort et souhaitaient changer le court des choses pour une raison quelconque soit le vieux Manoir revêtait un intérêt pour eux -quelle que soit la raison- et si l'attaque avait eu lieu au moment où Sirius et Sarah étaient là n'était que coïncidence.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Gargouille et ne pu s'empêcher de pester devant la lenteur de l'escalier. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa deux coups et entra sans attendre la réponse. Elle fût très surprise de trouver Draco, Hermione, Remus, Neville et Aaron, en plus de Severus, dans la pièce.

- Maman ! Tu tombes bien, j'allais t'appeler ! S'exclama Aaron avec enthousiasme.

Le sourire de son fils la rassura légèrement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Lillendrine est réveillée.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, elles sont toujours les bienvenues ;)<em>

_Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du mois, sans faute ! _

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien, et n'abusez pas des chocolats et n'oubliez pas la lettre au Père Noël !_

_Merci de me lire..._

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 07/12/2014_


	50. Retrouvailles

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Alors Bonne Année, bonne santé, de la réussite, de l'amour, des aventures et des surprises pour 2015 !_

_Je pense que je suis irrémédiablement à côté de la plaque ces derniers temps : j'aurais dû poster le week-end dernier, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais même plus voyez vous. _

_Bref. Nouveau chapitre : je l'aime beaucoup pour être honnête. Au programme ? Lillendrine, des Black, des Potter et des retrouvailles. _

_Sinon, tenez-vous bien, j'ai terminé le chapitre 73 ! Et oui ! Et même commencé le 74. Je voies presque le bout du tunnel. Et je voulais dire à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui malgré tout, continuent de venir par ici chaque mois, que vous avez mon respect. J'aurais abandonné de lire ma propre fic il y a des années..._

_Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily __(première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année __Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

_Un mois a passé depuis l'arrivée des parents de Harry et Mélindra dans un futur auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. Tandis que les quatre Voyageurs s'acclimatent tant bien que mal à la réalité, les regards restent braqués en direction du Mont Olympe où les démons sont bien trop passifs. _

_A Poudlard, la lutte continue et porte le nom de l'Harmonique des Lignées. Les recherches, menées par Hermione Weasley s'annoncent encore longues._

_Un espoir demeure tout de même puisque l'ultime Reine du Royaume Gardien et lointaine descendante de Mélindra Black et Harry Potter est arrivée en même temps que les parents de ces derniers. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Dans le chapitre précédent :<strong>_

_Après avoir appris la mort de sa fille lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Sarah Black quitte le château et trouve refuge dans la maison de son enfance en Italie. Là-bas, Sirius, puis Mélindra, ne tardent pas à la rejoindre.  
>A leur plus grande surprise, un démon Majeur et un bataillon héréroclite de monstre de la Porte Noire se joignent à eux.<em>

_Sirius, Sarah et Mélindra ont tout juste le temps d'évacuer._

_De retour à Poudlard, Mélindra apprend que Lillendrine s'est réveillée. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 50<strong>

_Lillendrine repousse la mèche de cheveux violette qui lui tombe dans les yeux et sort sa tête hors de sa cachette pour vérifier si ses Gardiens ont enfin disparu. Le couloir est parfaitement vide mais la fillette décide d'attendre encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin. La tension qui pèse sur le Palais depuis une semaine a enfin atteint son point culminant et même les Dieux semblent en être affectés. Signe que la situation est vraiment anormale, Lillendrine a été cantonnée dans ses quartiers pour la journée et elle n'a pas reçu le moindre cours de Magie. En temps normal, la petite fille aurait été ravie de ces vacances imprévue, mais la disparition de sa Mamé et de Willy l'inquiète beaucoup trop. _

_Cette pensée fait monter des larmes amères à ses yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu Mélindra et William, elle a eu l'impression que sa mère de substitution lui faisait ses adieux. Depuis, elle a tout fait pour se convaincre du contraire mais rien n'est venue la conforter dans cette idée. Son excursion dans la chambre de Mélindra la veille l'a même particulièrement troublée : la pièce était vide de tout meuble._

_Comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu là._

_Face aux silences qui ont répondu à ses nombreuses questions, elle a décidé d'aller espionner les Dieux eux-mêmes._

_Lillendrine s'engage dans un escalier étroit, le grimpe à une vitesse étonnante compte tenu de son âge, puis emprunte une série de coursives réservées aux Elfes de Maison. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, des bruits de voix se font entendre et elle ralentit l'allure pour ne pas se faire repérer._

_Les Dieux ont l'ouïe presque aussi fine que la sienne._

_Au détour d'une énième courbe, la lumière du jour dessine le rectangle parfait de la petite porte qui termine le couloir. Lillendrine craint un instant que les Dieux l'ait verrouillée mais le panneau de pierre bascule à la première sollicitation._

_Elle glisse un rapide coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et ce qu'elle voit manque de lui arracher un cri de joie._

_Comme elle l'a deviné, les Dieux se sont réunis dans la Grande Salle d'Apparat. Pour être venue ici de nombreuses fois, Lillendrine n'a pas pas besoin d'apercevoir l'immense pièce pour savoir que Zeus se tient sur son trône de diamant, et que tous les Dieux et les Déesses se trouvent derrière lui, assis sur de petites chaises taillées en bois précieux. _

_Elle n'est pas rassurée de se trouver si près de ces êtres tyranniques, mais ses craintes sont insignifiantes face à son soulagement._

_Mélindra, William accroché à sa main, se tient debout au milieu de la pièce, face aux Dieux. _

_Elle a changé depuis la dernière fois que Lillendrine l'a vue mais la petite fille pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Elle est sur le point de quitter son observatoire pour la rejoindre quand s'élève la voix de Zeus, semblable à un coup de tonnerre._

_- Il est hors de question que Lillendrine parte avec toi. Cette enfant nous a été confiée pour que nous l'aidions à accomplir son destin. Elle doit demeurer ici jusqu'à ce que sa formation soit achevée._

_- C'est une petite fille ! Réplique Mélindra avec colère. Elle a besoin d'être avec ses semblables ! Renvoyez Athéna la chercher quand elle sera en âge._

_- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Tu n'es pas la mère de Lillendrine, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, et même si tu en avais, je suis le seul à prendre les décisions._

_- Vous ne sortirez plus rien d'elle si je m'en vais ! Je suis la seule personne qu'elle écoute._

_- Nous avons su te faire plier, il en sera de même avec elle !_

_- Vous comptez la briser, c'est ça ? La modeler à votre image ? Elle n'accomplira rien si elle perd son âme au passage !_

_Il y a comme un grand courant d'air dans la pièce et l'espace d'un battement de paupière, Zeus a saisi Mélindra à la gorge dans un geste sans équivoque._

_Lillendrine n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe réellement entre le Dieu et son Elue, mais elle ne peut pas rester cachée alors que Zeus menace sa Mamé._

_- Laisse-la tranquille ! Crie-t-elle pour toute sommation alors qu'elle quitte son abri d'un bon stupéfiant._

_Zeus a à peine le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction que déjà la fillette sent la Magie se déployer en elle. En quelques secondes, sa peau se retrouve couverte d'un labyrinthe de marques bleutées qui luisent de plus en plus fort tandis que s'élève un chant hypnotique dans ses oreilles._

_La musique lui intime de s'abandonner._

_Lillendrine tend une main vers Mélindra._

_La jeune femme est arrachée à la poigne de Zeus avec violence et s'écrase à deux pas de la petite fille._

_La Magie reflue et Lillendrine oublie l'incident aussi vite._

_- Mamé... Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de pleurs alors qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Mélindra._

_La jeune femme la serre fort contre elle et commence à la bercer. Le monde autour d'elle cesse d'exister. Il n'y a que les mots doux de Mélindra, son odeur, la mélodie de ses battements de cœur..._

_- Je suis là ma petite princesse. Sèche tes larmes, je suis là. Je t'aime fort Lillendrine._

_L'urgence qu'elle perçoit dans la voix de sa Mamé lui donne l'effet d'avoir avalé un sac de glaçon. D'instinct, elle s'accroche à la jeune femme de toutes ses forces tandis que ses larmes se transforment en des sanglots incontrôlables._

_Lillendrine ne se rend pas compte que Zeus perd définitivement patience. Elle n'entend pas les ordres qu'il lance à l'intention des autres Dieux et Déesses. _

_Quand des mains puissantes la saisissent avec force, il est déjà trop tard._

_- Non ! Mamé ! Mamé ! Je ne veux pas !_

_Elle se débat comme un diable, essaye d'utiliser la Magie sans y parvenir, tandis qu'Athéna et Arès emportent Mélindra et William vers les portes de la Grande Salle d'Apparat._

_- Lillendrine ! Crie la jeune femme en ruant pour gagner du temps. Tu es plus forte qu'eux ! N'oublie jamais que tu es libre !_

_Les hautes portes se referment dans un bruit de fin du monde et Lillendrine cesse de se débattre. _

_Une solitude sans nom vient de tout engloutir..._

…

Le ciel sans nuage de cette nuit d'hiver offrait à la Lune une chance de repousser l'obscurité. Mélindra fixait le jeu d'ombres qui découpait des formes étranges sur le visage de Lillendrine avec intensité. Elle avait beau se répéter que ce qu'elle vivait était réel, elle avait encore peur de cligner les yeux.

Après tout, quelles avaient été les chances pour qu'elle revoie un jour Lillendrine ?

Son ventre se serra à cette pensée et elle expira avec force pour éloigner la culpabilité. Plus de vingt ans plus tôt, elle avait voulu ramener la fillette avec elle pour lui offrir la vie que méritait une enfant. Les Dieux s'étaient opposés à son choix et elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver la force de les affronter. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait le poids face à eux, elle ne s'était jamais pardonné de n'avoir rien tenté. Malgré les années passées, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'elle regrettait le plus : avoir été obligée d'abandonner Lillendrine ou savoir que la petite fille vivrait un enfer jusqu'à ce que les Dieux se considèrent satisfaits.

La petite pièce où elle se trouvait s'assombrit tout à coup et Mélindra remarqua la tension soudaine qui s'était emparée de Lillendrine. Elle hésita une poignée de secondes avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réaction qu'aurait Lillendrine si elle se réveillait et la trouvait à son chevet, et pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle était effrayée rien qu'à cette pensée. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile quand celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille montrait des signes de souffrance.

Mélindra posa une main lumineuse sur le front de Lillendrine, espérant que ce simple geste suffirait à éloigner les mauvais rêves, sans toutefois se faire trop d'illusions. Après ce que la jeune femme avait vécu, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver un sommeil paisible.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Lillendrine se mit à se débattre contre un assaillant invisible. Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et ses yeux semblaient fous sous ses paupière clauses. L'expression de la jeune femme devint de plus en plus torturée et avant que Mélindra n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit, Lillendrine se redressa brusquement.

_- Mamé !_

Son cri déchira le silence de la pièce avec violence mais Lillendrine resta figée, les yeux exorbités, comme si elle essayait de contenir une douleur trop lourde pour elle. Mélindra eut l'impression que des dizaines de poignards lui transperçaient le coeur quand elle vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de Lillendrine. Elle se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, attira la jeune femme contre elle avec autorité et commença à la bercer.

- Chut... Je suis là. Calme-toi. C'est fini. Ça va aller maintenant.

Un long frisson secoua la jeune femme, seul signe d'une bataille intérieure sans commune mesure, puis le premier sanglot quitta sa gorge.

Mélindra raffermit sa prise, voulu chanter l'ancienne berceuse de sa mère...

Elle ne put que mêler ses larmes à celles de Lillendrine.

…

Trois coups furent portés à la porte et Mélindra se détourna de la fenêtre pour voir son fils aîné, William, entrer. Il fronça les sourcils en la détaillant, sûrement à cause des cernes qui devaient lui manger le visage, puis son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette endormie de Lillendrine avant de revenir vers elle, interrogateur.

Mélindra sentit à nouveau cette incroyable force qui la liait à son fils devenir presque tangible: peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait eu très jeune, ou parce qu'il était la preuve qu'elle avait été vivante avant de devenir une Être de Lumière. Toujours était-il qu'il avait une place unique dans son cœur... Et qu'il savait lire en elle avec une facilité effrayante.

- La nuit n'a pas été trop éprouvante ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ses cauchemars la rattrapent. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne une potion de Nuit sans Rêves pendant quelques semaines si elle veut récupérer complètement.

William eut un sourire étrange.

- Je lui en avais donné et je ne suis pas étonné que ça ne lui ait rien fait... Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je parlais de toi.

Mélindra passa une main à travers sa crinière brune, comme pour rassemblées ses pensées, avant de secouer la tête.

- Je m'attendais à pire.

- Tu...

- Je vais aller voir s'il y a du nouveau à propos de l'attaque du Manoir. Prends bien soin d'elle.

William voulu répliquer, visiblement contrarié par son changement de conversation, mais Mélindra ouvrait déjà la porte.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de secrets pour son fils, et elle savait qu'il comprenait mieux ses silences que ses paroles, mais il lui fallait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de discuter de quoique ce soit avec quiconque.

Un soupir lasse lui échappa et elle décida de repousser toutes ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, avant de se concentrer sur l'excuse qu'elle avait donné à William. Même si elle avait vite relégué l'attaque du Manoir au second plan à l'annonce du réveil de Lilledrine, elle n'en restait pas moins préoccupée. Depuis le Grand Sacrifice, la Porte Noire leur donnait l'impression de se tenir tranquille. Ce qu'il s'était passé en Italie corroborait l'hypothèse que quelque chose se tramait même si elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui avait bien pu attirer les démons chez elle. Elle espérait juste que cela n'était pas lié à la présence de Sirius et Sarah.

Sirius et Sarah...

Mélindra grogna tout en se frottant le front pour chasser le mal de tête qu'elle sentait poindre. Son cerveau devait répondre à trop de questions à la fois, analyser trop de paramètres, cloisonner trop d'informations... C'était un miracle si son crâne n'avait pas encore explosé !

Si seulement tout pouvait être plus simple... Dans une autre vie, les vingt ans écoulés depuis la mort de son père auraient suffi à lui faire accepter sa disparition, d'autant qu'elle avait largement comblé son besoin de vengeance en tuant Bellatrix. Évidemment, cela n'avait ramené aucune de ses victimes à la vie mais en accord avec celle qu'elle avait été, cela aurait dû suffire pour qu'elle passe à autre chose et aille de l'avant.

Dans une autre vie, elle aurait acquis un peu plus de sagesse avec les années et elle réussirait à appréhender les événements avec un peu plus de recul.

Dans une autre vie...

Elle grogna à nouveau, contre elle-même cette fois-ci. Elle avait mieux à faire que réécrire l'histoire avec des si qui sonnaient faux.

- Mélindra !

Elle sortit de ses pensées avec un temps de retard et faillit bousculer sa mère. Par réflexe, elle commença à chercher une excuse pour l'éviter mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Sarah n'avait pourtant rien dit et Mélindra n'arrivait pas à deviner ses pensées en détaillant son expression. C'était autre chose...

Sarah lui rendit son regard scrutateur tandis qu'elle gardait le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cette jeune femme qui lui faisait face aujourd'hui. Finalement, sa mère esquissa un premier geste hésitant et vint prendre son visage entre ses mains. Mélindra vit les yeux de sa mère s'embuer puis elle l'attira contre elle.

Elle resta figée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle savait que c'était sa mère qui la serrait dans ses bras mais cette situation ne faisait pas sens. Après tant d'années, une partie d'elle ne voulait toujours pas croire à sa chance. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Mélindra... Je te demande pardon.

Le murmure près de son oreille la tira de sa léthargie.

- Pourquoi ?

Sarah se dégagea pour la dévisager à nouveau et Mélindra se sentit mal à l'aise. Si elle ne comprenait pas à quoi sa mère faisait référence, il était toutefois évident qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très important pour elle.

La jeune femme finit par inspirer profondément, comme pour se donner du courage :

- Tout ce que tu as vécu, ces combats, ces pertes, ces quatre années avec les Dieux... dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'une geste nerveux. Toutes ces souffrances... C'est à cause de moi. J'ai lancé le sortilège qui a réveillé ton héritage.

Mélindra battit des paupières pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Sa mère venait de parler sur un ton neutre mais elle avait pensé chaque mot, alors que la culpabilité et la peur rendaient son regard de nouveau brillant.

- Je... Je serais morte cette nuit-là, releva-t-elle.

- Qui peut le dire ? Voldemort a choisi Harry, pas toi. L'issue de la guerre aurait sans doute été la même, que tu ais eu tes pouvoirs ou non. En attendant, ta vie de mortelle n'a rien à envier à celle qu'a vécu Lillendrine. Pire, la Porte Noire se rouvre quand l'héritière du Royaume Gardien renaît à la vie. Je suis peut-être responsable de tout ça aussi et tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Mélindra resta un long moment silencieuse. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs, elle avait accepté son destin car les sœurs l'y avaient aidé. Découvrir qu'elle était l'Elue que les Dieux attendaient depuis des siècles lui avait causé un choc mais elle ne s'était plus jamais posé de questions à ce sujet depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Bien sûr, sa mère avait raison quand elle évoquait toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées mais elles avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. A aucun moment elle n'avait blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui lui était arrivé, Bellatrix exceptée... Et Bellatrix était la personne qui avait voulu la détruire. Sa mère, elle, avait voulu la protéger.

- Je... Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle finalement. Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit d'Halloween. Je sais que Lily et toi avait lancé ce sortilège pour nous protéger. Vous vouliez que l'on survive. C'est ce que nous avons fait... En ce qui concerne la Porte Noire, il est presque certain que le sortilège qui la condamne a commencé à s'affaiblir bien avant ma naissance, si ce n'est la tienne... Et si tu veux mon avis, malgré les ancêtres qui sont les nôtres, cette histoire nous dépasse.

Sa mère ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincue par sa réponse, aussi Mélindra s'obligea-t-elle à poursuivre:

- Tu savais qu'il y avait une Prophétie ?

L'expression confuse de la jeune femme lui fît comprendre que non.

- Les Dieux m'ont dit qu'il y avait une Prophétie annonçant ma naissance. Que j'étais celle qui ferait renaître la dynastie des de Olympie.

- Je peux t'assurer que le sortilège que nous avons lancé, Lily et moi, n'était pas anodin.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je serais incapable de dire si c'est le sortilège qui a fait de moi l'Elue ou si je suis née ainsi. Je crois... Oui, finalement, c'était une bonne chose que j'ai suive leur apprentissage durant ces quatre années. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous serions passés à côté de la menace que représente la Porte Noire.

- Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que j'ai sauvé le monde ?

- Qui sait ? Je te l'ai dit, cette histoire nous dépasse.

Sarah sembla s'apaiser et Mélindra eut l'impression qu'un poids quittait ses épaules. La jeune femme finit par plonger son regard dans le sien et elle se sentit redevenir une petite fille.

- Il faut que tu parles avec ton père, Mélindra.

Le changement de sujet lui tira une grimace.

- Je...

- Il en a autant besoin que toi. Les temps qui s'annoncent vont être sombres et tu feras partie de ceux qui vont souffrir, c'est inévitable. Il faut que tu guérisses de ces vieilles blessures ou elles auront raison de toi.

- Tu... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sa mère plissa les yeux en entendant son mensonge et lui attrapa une main sans crier gare. Avant que Mélindra n'ait pu faire quelque chose pour se dégager, sa mère remontait le bas de sa manche pour découvrir les cicatrices que le temps avait blanchi.

- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas deviné ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, Mélindra.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais ne trouva rien à redire : qui croyait-elle tromper ? Sa mère avait elle aussi traversé des épreuves difficiles.

Finalement, Sarah relâcha son bras et l'attira à nouveau contre elle. Cette fois, Mélindra répondit à l'étreinte, réalisant avec émotion que sa mère de chaire et de sang lui manquait bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

- Il faut vraiment que tu parles à Sirius, insista Sarah.

Mélindra savoura le moment qui lui était offert quelques secondes avant de se dégager avec douceur.

- Promis.

Sarah eut un sourire, l'embrassa sur la joue avec tendresse avant de s'éloigner. Mélindra la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu puis se résolu à reprendre son propre chemin.

…

Alyne ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle avait l'impression que ses paupières pesaient une demi-tonne chacune et la douleur qui avait élu domicile sous son crâne était une invitation à enfouir la tête sous les couvertures et à se rendormir. La jeune femme s'obligea tout de même à se redresser et resta un long moment assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Peu à peu, son cerveau retrouva un fonctionnement normal et Alyne regretta encore plus de s'être réveillée.

Ses pensées se mirent à bouillonner dans son esprit et elle comprit pourquoi elle se sentait encore si fatiguée. Avec la chance qui était la sienne, il était fort probable qu'elle continue à ressasser ses idées noires jusque dans son sommeil.

Elle aurait aimé se rendormir, mais le soleil était levé et elle avait court de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Remus ne lui pardonnerait pas plus qu'à une autre d'être en retard.

Elle se leva à contre cœur et prit la direction de la salle de bain, notant sans surprise qu'à l'exception de Lily, toutes ses camarades de chambre dormaient encore.

Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir lui tira une grimace : les cernes qu'elle traînait depuis les vacances de Noël ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir s'atténuer, ses cheveux lui donnèrent l'impression d'avoir des brins de pailles sur la tête, son teint blanc aurait rendu jaloux un vampire et pour couronner le tout, elle avait une expression d'une toxicomane à deux doigts du suicide.

Elle tenta de sourire pour conjurer le sort mais le résultat était encore pire.

Résignée, elle se décida à prendre une longue douche brûlante puis s'obligea à rassembler ses longues mèches blondes dans une queue de cheval, avant de s'appliquer une couche de fond de teint, contente d'être une fille et de pouvoir abuser des cosmétiques pour donner le change. Enfin, elle enfila son uniforme, noua sa cravate soigneusement et quitta le dortoir pour la Gande Salle, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

- Bon sang Black ! Tu as enfin une allure humaine !

Elle sursauta et pivota sur elle-même pour faire face à Jessi Greenwood. Le batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire sincère auquel elle répondit sans même se forcer. Près de Jessi, Andrew Scar leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme compliment, Jessi.

- De quoi je me mêles môsieur je-ne-suis-pas-capable-de-remarquer-quand-ma-copine-change-de-coupe-de-cheveux ! Elle n'a pas l'air vexée que je sache !

La réplique de Jessi fît grimacer Andrew.

- Un point pour toi. On descendait prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tu viens avec nous Alyne ?

La jeune femme hésita une poignée de secondes avant d'accepter. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa bulle depuis Halloween et sa décision de rester seule avait bien failli la conduire à sa perte. Il était grand temps qu'elle cesse de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Ne serait-ce qu'en la mémoire d'Anya.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Alyne s'amusa de la discussion entre Jessi et Andrew, ce qui lui permit de rester loin de ses propres idées noires. L'amitié de ces deux-là semblaient être indissociable de leurs chamailleries incessantes mais leur bonne humeur était commutative. Quand elle voulu leur fausser compagnie en arrivant près de la table des Gryffondors, Jessi l'attrapa par le bras et la fît asseoir de force à côté de lui.

- Regulus va vous en vouloir si vous mangez avec moi, protesta-t-elle sans beaucoup de conviction. Je ne veux pas encore abîmer des amitiés.

- C'est vrai que tu as bien mis la merde dans le groupe de Reg' et James depuis ton arrivée, approuva Jessi. Mais entre nous, je n'ai pas peur de ces deux verracrasses. Je mange avec qui je veux.

Alyne haussa haut les sourcils, ne sachant pas très bien comment elle devait interpréter les paroles du jeune homme.

- Ce que Jessi veut dire, reprit Andrew tout en lançant un regard assassin à Jessi, c'est que Regulus a beau être notre ami, on ne cautionne pas toutes ses conneries. Tu ne vas pas bien, Alyne. La quasi totalité de l'école est convaincue que tu fais une dépression carabinée mais tout le monde fait comme si de rien était, à commencer par les profs. Nous, on a pas de diplôme en psychomagie alors si on peut aider quand même...

Alyne ne sut pas quoi répondre face à la gentillesse affichée des deux acolytes. Elle se contenta de rendre son regard perçant à Andrew et attrapa le bol de porridge que Jessi lui tendait. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup durant le repas, toute son attention occupée à tourner et à retourner la tirade d'Andrew dans tous les sens. Etait-elle vraiment dépressive ? Etait-ce cela le mal qui la rongeait depuis la mort d'Anya ? Elle s'était toujours figurée les dépressifs comme des gens au caractère faible. Elle n'était pas de ceux-là. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était une véritable tête de mule, à qui il était très difficile de faire entendre raison.

Elle ne pouvait pas être dépressive. Pas à son âge.

Pas elle.

Forte de cette constatation, elle se mit à observer les autres tables, cherchant mécaniquement les visages familiers de sa famille. Lily, Regulus, Aaron et Rose n'étaient pas en vue. L'absence de Zabini et de James lui laissa imaginer des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait surtout pas penser. Elle supposa que le reste de ses frères et sœurs dormaient encore, tout comme une bonne partie des Weasley. Enfin... Elle avait passé tellement peu de temps avec eux qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il en était réellement.

- Tu ne finis pas ton toast ? Lui demanda Jessi, du reproche dans la voix.

Alyne le dévisagea, surprise par son ton, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au toast qu'elle venait de reposer négligemment sur la table.

- Je n'ai plus faim, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as la peau sur les os. A ta place, je me forcerai.

- Je...

- Ce que Jessi veut dire, intervint Andrew sans même lever les yeux de son exemplaire de _La Gazette, _c'est qu'il ne te laissera pas te lever de table tant que tu n'auras pas terminé ce toast et manger une portion d'omelette complète.

- Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

Alyne envisagea d'ignorer l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné mais la carrure de Jessi incitait à la réflexion.

Et à la prudence.

- Vous savez, je pourrais penser que vous travaillez pour mon frère, grogna-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans son omelette.

- Malefoy est trop fier pour demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, dit Andrew.

- C'est ce mec que vous appelez Cornedrue qui nous a dit de garder un œil sur toi, compléta Jessi.

- N'avait-il pas également précisé qu'elle ne devait pas le savoir ?

Jessi eut une moue contrite face au reproche de son meilleur-ami, puis haussa ses larges épaules dès qu'Andrew eut terminé de le fusiller du regard.

- Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette partie-là du plan, lui souffla-t-il. Trop Serpentard, tu comprends ?

Alyne sourit en imaginant la réaction de Cornedrue s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait été qualifié de _Serpentard_.

Finalement, l'arrivée d'Abby Payton, la petite amie d'Andrew, lui offrit une diversion inespérée et elle en profita pour se retirer en emportant un muffin aux myrtilles pour faire bonne figure.

Ses pas l'entraînèrent au hasard dans les couloirs vides et glacés du château. A nouveau seule avec ses pensées, elle ne tarda pas à retrouver la douleur qui habitait chaque parcelle de son âme. La mort d'Anya avait ouvert une blessure plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle n'avait cessé de fuir la réalité de cette disparition depuis lors. Les événements de la Porte Noire l'avaient précipitée dans une guerre qui la terrifiait et elle avait essayé de se couper du présent pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau, tout en sachant que ce serait inévitable.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait beau mettre des mots et des explications sur ce qui la poussait à s'isoler en permanence, elle n'arrivait plus à faire marche à arrière.

Elle déglutit difficilement en repensant à ce qu'Andrew lui avait dit plus tôt, puis l'image de son grand-père se rappela à sa mémoire.

Emily disait de Sirius Black qu'il était dépressif lui aussi. Qu'il n'avait jamais accepté la mort de sa femme et de ses amis. Que la trahison de Peter l'avait blessé au plus profond de lui-même mais que cela n'était rien à côté de la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il était convaincu que la mort de James, Lily et Sarah était de sa faute parce qu'il n'avait pas su voir le traître à temps.

Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de son grand-père depuis son arrivée, Alyne avait remarqué qu'il se tenait en retrait par rapport aux autres personnes. Présent, mais jamais tout à fait. En décalage. Comme si la lutte qu'il menait avec ses démons intérieurs lui demandait toute son attention, l'empêchant de vivre au présent.

Elle se figea au milieu du couloir.

Les ressemblances avec ce qui lui arrivait étaient trop évidentes pour qu'elle les ignore.

Elle faisait une dépression.

Ce mal qui la rongeait avait un nom.

Cet ennemi qui lui volait sa capacité à être heureuse et qui la privait de toute volonté avait un seul et même visage.

Alyne eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un violent coup au visage.

Sonnée, elle tituba sur quelques mètres, puis se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Son instinct la mena vers les cachots et elle tomba dans les bras de son frère jumeau alors qu'il sortait de sa salle commune, les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

- Aly'... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en la serrant très fort contre lui.

- Il faut que tu m'aides... Marmonna-t-elle avec la plus grande des difficultés tant l'air avait du mal à rentrer dans ses poumons.

- Pour quoi faire, Alyne ?

- Pour que je m'en sorte...

Et sans plus chercher à se contrôler, elle laissa ses larmes couler.

…

- Tiens ! Salut Chef !

Harry abandonna la contemplation de son café et se tourna vers Dan Ross, l'une des nouvelles recrues de cette année.

- Pour la énième fois, Ross, appelle-moi Potter...

- Désolé... En tout cas, si j'avais su que tu étais là, je t'aurais donné mon rapport en main propre.

- Il est sur mon bureau ?

- Ouaiep. Le mec qu'était là m'a dit qu'il te le passerait dès que tu reviendrais.

- Le mec dans mon bureau ?

- Bah ouais... Il te ressemble pas mal d'ailleurs. C'est de ta famille?

Harry dévisagea Ross et réalisa que le jeune Auror était des plus sérieux.

- Je dois y aller. Bonne journée Ross.

- Ouais, bonne journée à toi aussi Chef !

Harry s'approcha lentement de la porte de son bureau, retenant un soupir en voyant les stores baissés. Visiblement, son visiteur avait pris soin à ce que l'on ne puisse pas le voir.

Pas acquis de conscience, il sortit sa baguette magique et poussa la porte doucement.

La pièce n'était pas plongée dans l'obscurité à laquelle il s'attendait et Harry repéra immédiatement le jeune homme qui, installé sur son siège, lisait avec attention un parchemin qu'il devina être le rapport de Ross.

James Potter dû sentir qu'on l'observait car il releva la tête dans la direction. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, le faisant paraître encore plus jeune.

- Ah, fiston !

Harry abaissa sa baguette et alors qu'une part de lui voulait soudainement quitter la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son père, notant sans surprise la ressemblance frappante qui les liait encore malgré les années qui avaient passées. Même cheveux en épis, même forme de visage, même stature...

- Ca va, Harry ? Demanda James en faisant mine de se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

James se rencogna dans le haut fauteuil de cuir et désigna la pièce d'un geste du bras.

- Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite, cette question !

- Tu ne dois pas quitter Poudlard.

- Oui, ça je le sais. Mais entre nous, j'ai passé l'âge de rester à l'école... Et puis, comme tu ne te décidais pas à faire ton apparition...

Harry soupira et referma la porte derrière lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait du mal à trouver le courage de rencontrer ses parents. Il avait plus de quarante ans maintenant, il avait construit toute sa vie sans eux. Même s'il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir connu ses parents, la vérité était bel et bien qu'il avait peur. Peur d'être déçu, peur de s'attacher, peur d'un tas de choses sur lesquelles il n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots.

Et puis, il avait tant à faire...

- Tu sais, pour nous non plus ce n'est pas facile, dit James d'une voix hésitante. J'avais un petit garçon il y a quelques semaines encore et te voilà devenu plus vieux que moi.

Harry croisa son regard et réalisa que son père n'était plus le gamin qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue.

James eut une grimace.

- Je dois t'avouer que c'est même carrément flippant quand on y réfléchit bien.

Harry eut un sourire et s'installa en face de son père.

- Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ?

- J'ai laissé un mot à Lily... Répondit-t-il. Je crois que ça ne l'empêchera pas de me passer un savon quand je vais rentrer... A moins que tu ne m'accompagnes ?

Il avait ajouté sa dernière phrase sans essayer de cacher son espoir.

Harry le détailla à nouveau, réalisant doucement que le jeune homme devant lui était bel et bien son père et que s'il passait à côté de sa chance, il le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- A moins que je ne t'accompagne, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

…

Mélindra gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au bureau directorial et ne fût pas surprise de découvrir la porte ouverte. A la différence de Dumbledore, Severus détestait être pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée inopinée d'un visiteur.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir matinal, Black ?

- Je viens juste aux nouvelles... Répondit-elle en marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil de la pièce. Je peux ?

Rogue repoussa une pile impressionnante de courriers et lui fit signe d'approcher. Mélindra referma la porte derrière elle et vint prendre place sur l'une des chaises devant l'imposant bureau. Machinalement, elle chercha des yeux le cadre de Dumbledore et rendit son clin d'oeil au portrait.

- Weasley m'a passé un coup de cheminette dans la nuit : un groupe mixte composé de Tueuses, d'Acathlants et de sorciers ont accompagné Draco pour voir de quoi il en retournait... Ils ont bel et bien relevé des signes d'Irtych mais toutes les créatures avaient disparus quand ils sont arrivés. Pour ce qui est du Démon...

- Je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

- Malheureusement.

Mélindra soupira avant de prendre son front entre ses mains. La situation avait encore gagné en complexité et elle ne voyait vraiment plus quel rôle elle serait amené à jouer. Peut-être même que cette guerre ne serait pas la sienne... Le réveil de Lillendrine lui donnait une bonne raison de s'établir à Poudlard. Si elle aidait Hermione à mener ses recherches, elle pourrait garder un œil sur la jeune femme, sur ses enfants et sur les Voyageurs Temporels.

- Cela étant, rien n'avait disparu dans le Manoir. Il y a de fortes chances que les démons soient venus pour Potter, Black ou toi. D'après ce que les Acathlants ont réussi à interpréter, les démons sont partis dès qu'ils se sont aperçus que vous aviez réussi à vous enfuir.

Mélindra grimaça faiblement mais ne ressentit ni peur, ni inquiétude.

- Les Démons ont dû apprendre que j'étais la dernière Elue qui a vécu et veulent anéantir la dernière trace des Dieux sur Terre ?

Severus la dévisagea avant de répondre.

- C'est une possibilité. Mais Draco et les Weasley ont une autre théorie et je t'avoue qu'elle ne me plaît pas.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il se pourrait que les Démons aient appris que tes parents et ceux de Potter soient revenus d'entre les morts. Le rôle décisif qu'a joué la mort... De la mère de Potter est connu de tous. Si jamais la Porte Noire se met en tête de changer le cours du temps, il est fort probable que l'issue de la dernière guerre ne soit pas la même.

Mélindra se sentit pâlir.

- Voldemort gagnerait ?

- C'est fort probable. Et je suppose que cette version de l'histoire serait beaucoup plus avantageuse pour la Porte Noire.

Mélindra tenta vainement d'imaginer les conséquences d'une telle tragédie mais même avec toute l'imagination du monde, elle ne pouvait pas réinventer ces vingt dernières années. Quand elle fût prise d'un vertige, elle abandonna définitivement la partie. Rogue conjura une carafe remplie d'un vieux Whisky d'un seul geste de baguette et Mélindra lui en fût infiniment reconnaissante. Elle lui servit un verre et se rencogna contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je vais finir par regretter Voldemort, grogna-t-elle avant de porter le liquide ambré à ses lèvres.

Rogue eut une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin :

- Je crois que pour moi, c'est déjà fait.

…

Harry remontait l'allée qui menait au château aux côtés de son père. Il s'obligea à ne pas commenter l'incongruité de la situation et préféra écouter le flot de parole continu qui s'échappait de la bouche du jeune homme près de lui.

James Potter semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser le silence s'installer entre eux et force était de constater qu'il y réussissait très bien.

- C'est dingue à quel point cet endroit n'a pas changé ! Bien sûr, il y a cet énorme Saule Pleureur et la tombe de Dumbledore... Mais sinon, on pourrait croire que le temps n'a pas de prise ici. C'est comme la Cabane Hurlante... J'y ai été faire un tour l'autre jour, et bien tout est identique à la dernière fois que j'y ai passé une pleine lune avec Lunard. Bon, elle donne un peu plus l'impression de vouloir s'écrouler sur elle-même, c'est sûr. Il paraît qu'elle a été classée « Lieu de Grande Importance Historique » ?

- Oui... Une idée du prédécesseur du Premier Ministre actuel.

- Et pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Harry ne put retenir son sourire à l'évocation de l'anecdote.

- Comme tous les Premiers Ministre qui ont succédé à Shalkebolt, je suppose qu'il a fait ça pour amadouer Mélindra.

- Et ça a marché ?

- Plus ou moins...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mélindra a accepté de le rencontrer.

- Ça , c'est le plus... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

- Elle lui a vidé son verre d'eau sur la tête devant un pléthore de journalistes et de politiciens en tout genre.

James le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils : visiblement, il avait dû mal à le croire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Oh non... C'est l'une des histoires préférées de Ginny. Mais évite d'y faire allusion devant Malefoy, je sais qu'il en veut encore à Mélindra.

Son père resta une longue minute silencieux avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça ! Tu...  
>- POTTER !<p>

Ils venaient de passer les grandes portes du château quand le cri retentit sur leur droite. Harry se retourna par habitude, sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel accueil de la part d'une représentante de la gente féminine. Il se figea en découvrant la jeune femme qui avait scandé son nom avec une telle colère.

Une silhouette menue, de long cheveux auburn encadrant un visage aux traits délicats, et surtout, de grands yeux verts en amande.

Identiques aux siens.

Harry vit sa mère s'immobiliser au milieux du couloir, puis son expression passa de la colère à la surprise, de la surprise à l'incrédulité... Enfin, son visage s'éclaira et il eut l'impression qu'elle avait été touchée par un ange. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste ou de mettre un mot sur le flot de pensées qui menaçaient de le submerger, elle franchissait la distance qui les séparait en courant.  
>Quand Harry réalisa que la jeune femme qui le serrait contre elle à l'étouffer était sa mère, il eut l'impression qu'un vide, dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience jusqu'ici, se comblait d'un seul coup. L'air lui manqua l'espace d'une seconde, un long frisson le fit trembler des pieds à la tête, il faillit pleurer.<p>

Choisit d'éclater d'un rire libérateur.

Le monde pouvait bien courir à sa perte, il venait de retrouver sa mère.

…

A l'ombre d'une statue, Mélindra assiste au spectacle avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle connaît Harry par cœur et n'a jamais douté que les retrouvailles avec Lily seraient un moment de bonheur pur pour lui. Après tout, son meilleur ami a réussi là où elle a lamentablement échoué : à la fin de la guerre, il a tiré un trait sur son passé et est allé de l'avant pour construire son avenir.

Mélindra a soudain l'impression que son âme se change en plomb tandis qu'une étrange chaleur lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire pour se libérer à son tour mais cette seule pensée la terrifie.

Qui peut lui dire en quoi se sont transformés ses démons d'antan ?

…

Sirius Black abandonna sa contemplation du Lac Noir loin en contrebas pour celle de la forêt Interdite. Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers menant à la Tour Noire lui tirèrent un grognement agacé. Il n'attendit pas que l'importun l'ait rejoint sur la large terrasse pour lui faire comprendre à quel point tout cela était ridicule.

Et particulièrement énervant.

- Non, Lupin, je n'avais pas l'intention de sauter, gronda-t-il sans même se retourner.

- J'espère bien...Dit une voix tremblante. Parce que si tu meurs encore une fois, je te tue.

La voix qui lui avait répondu était familière, bien que totalement différente de celle de son meilleur-ami, et Sirius se détourna lentement, partagé entre l'espoir d'avoir deviné juste et la peur de s'être trompé.

Son cœur fît une embardée inquiétante quand il découvrit la femme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

- Mélindra...

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Je réponds toujours et puis ça fait toujours très plaisir !<em>

_On se dit à dans un mois, sans faute j'espère (je vais m'appliquer, c'est promis)._

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien !_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 05/01/2015_


	51. Attaque

**Titre** **:**La Légende des Sept Portes

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

An 2022.

Cela fait désormais vingt ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée et tous les héros, reconnus ou simples anonymes, ont retrouvé une vie paisible dans un Royaume-Uni désormais guérit.

Mais dans l'ombre de cet avenir plein de promesses s'élève un murmure de plus en plus inquiétant. Une vieille légende se réveille sous les yeux de la nouvelle génération...

**RAR** :

phoenux saturne :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ta fidélité est tellement irréprochable que je ne saurais t'en vouloir. Oui, je suis biens d'accord avec toi : Harry et Mélindra ne sont jamais plus efficace que lorsqu'ils doivent protéger leur famille envers et contre tout. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ? Bientôt les vacances ou peut-être déjà les vacances (bande de petits veinards!)_

_Personnellement, ça va pas mal. Les écrits de mon concours arrivent à grands pas et j'ai toujours autant de travail mais, j'ai quand même réussi à boucler le chapitre 74 et je viens de commencer le 75. J'espère entamer ainsi l'un des derniers chapitres (depuis combien de temps vous promets-je ça? Je ne sais même plus moi-même). Bref, bientôt la fin !_

_Voili voilou. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre donc. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Qui-est-Qui ?<span>**

_(dès fois que vous ne soyez pas réveillés : G : Gryffondor, Serp : Serpentard, Serd:Serdaigle, P : Poufsouffle) _

**Harry/Ginny Potter: **_les jumeaux James et Lily (septième année G/G), Albus Severus (cinquième année Serd)_

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**: _Rose (septième année Serd), Hugo (quatrième année G)_

**Draco/Mélindra Black-Malefoy :** _William (26 ans G), les jumeaux Alyne et Aaron (septième année G/Serp), les jumelles Sarah et Syrielle (cinquième année Serd), Elzo (troisième année G), Emily __(première année P)._

**Neville/Hannah Londubat : **_Alice (19 ans P), July (cinquième année Serd), Kiara (première année __Serp)_

**Rolf/Luna Scamander : **_les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (troisième année G), Aïday (première année P)_

**Severus/Kate Rogue : **_Emma (24 ans Serp), Regulus (septième année G)_

**Remus/Nymphadora Lupin : **_Teddy (25 ans G), Violette (20 ans Serd)_

**Bill/Fleur Weasley : **_Victoire (19 ans), Dominique (sixième année), Louis (troisième année)_

**Charly/Down Weasley : **_Simon (première année P), Gualterio (8 ans)_

**Percy/Audrey Weasley : **_Molly (septième année Serd), Lucy (deuxième année G)_

**George/Angelina : **_Fred (sixième année G), Roxanne (troisième année G)_

**Lachlom/Buffy Swift : **_Joyce (deuxième année G), Alyssa (10 ans)_

**Léo/Piper Halliwell : **_Wyatt (28 ans), Chris (27 ans), Mélinda (24 ans)_

**Henri/Paige Halliwell : **_Henri Junior (25 ans), les jumelles Pearl et Pauline (22 ans)_

**Coop/Phoebe : **_Prudence (21 ans), Penelope (19 ans), Patricia (12 ans)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on LSP :<span>**

_La Porte Noire a quitté l'ombre dans laquelle l'histoire l'avait plongée. Après des siècles de préparatifs, les démons ont procédé à un immense sacrifice pour briser le sortilège qui maintient le passage fermé. _

_En Angleterre, la famille de Olympie – Gardien de la mémoire des Sept Portes – se sont lancés à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'ils savent inégale. _

_Après des recherches, les meilleurs espoirs reposent sur une ancienne théorie magique – l'Harmonique des Lignées – qui permettrait de rouvrir un passage vers Olympie afin de sommer les Dieux de leur venir en aide._

_Afin de réaliser cet exploit, il faut toutefois ramener Lily Evans et Sarah Black dans l'époque actuelle afin de compléter le sortilège. _

_La nuit du 31 Décembre, un sortilège est lancé à cette fin, alors qu'en Grèce, la Porte Noire officie le plus grand sacrifice jamais vu depuis des siècles._

_Un mois a passé depuis l'arrivée des parents de Harry et Mélindra dans un futur auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. Tandis que les quatre Voyageurs s'acclimatent tant bien que mal à la réalité, les regards restent braqués en direction du Mont Olympe où les démons sont bien trop passifs. _

_A Poudlard, la lutte continue et porte le nom de l'Harmonique des Lignées. Les recherches, menées par Hermione Weasley s'annoncent encore longues._

_Un espoir demeure tout de même puisque l'ultime Reine du Royaume Gardien et lointaine descendante de Mélindra Black et Harry Potter est arrivée en même temps que les parents de ces derniers. _

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Lillendrine revient lentement à elle tandis que James Potter se décide enfin à désobéir pour rendre une visite surprise à son fils unique dans son bureau du Chef des Aurors.  
>Harry se résigne à le raccompagner à Poudlard et retrouve sa mère.<em>

_Mélindra, elle, accepte de parler à son père._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 51<strong>

Le soleil rougeoyait à peine dans un ciel saturé de pollution quand la vieille usine désaffectée accueilli son premier visiteur.

Ou plutôt sa première visiteuse.

Penelope Halliwell n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir l'une des portes qui avaient servi d'issue de secours des années plus tôt. Elle se faufila dans l'immense bâtiments à pas de loups et alluma les quelques projecteurs qui lui offriraient tout juste assez de lumières pour qu'elle puisse voir où mettre les pieds. La jeune femme inspira à plein poumons tendit qu'une vague d'impatience irrépressible montait en elle.

Ça y était... Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Dans moins de trois heures, elle serait dans les Enfers, occupée à faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : traquer un démon.

Dire qu'elle avait hâte de passer enfin à l'action après toutes ces semaines consacrées à préparer cette opération était un doux euphémisme. L'immobilisme des forces de l'Alliance avait repoussé sa patience jusqu'à son extrême limite ces derniers jours et à mesure que la tension montait en elle, elle avait dû supporter des leçons de morale et des appels à la prudence de la part de sa famille...

_Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi Penny..._

Un sourire dur étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle : les combinaisons en kevlar sur sa gauche n'attendaient que d'être portées, les petits sacs plastique disposé sur une table de fortune renfermaient diverses potions qui devaient décupler leurs pouvoirs, les aider à lutter contre la Magie Noire ou encore à passer inaperçus dans les Enfers. Enfin, un véritable arsenal d'armes en tout genre étaient rassemblées dans des caisses de métal.

Tout avait été prévu pour maximiser leurs chances.

_Les neuf démons sont plus puissants que tu ne le penses. Ne crois pas que tu sois de taille à les affronter, Penny. Face à eux, tu n'as aucune chance._

La jeune femme serra les dents en se rappelant les paroles de son Être de Lumière : Mélindra Black-Malefoy la connaissait un peu trop bien et elle avait dû deviner ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire...

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Penelope sentit une légère pointe de peur refroidir sa soif de vengeance et d'action : en tant qu'investigatrice de cette action d'importance contre la Porte Noire, Penelope avait naturellement été désignée comme chef d'un groupe.

Autrement dit, elle aurait la responsabilité de douze personnes. Si les choses tournaient mal, elle devrait vivre avec ça sur la conscience le reste de sa vie... Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Penelope Halliwell se fichait bien de rencontrer la mort au détour d'un combat, mais elle ignorait si elle aurait le courage de regarder d'autres perdre la vie par sa faute.

- On cogite, demoiselle ?

Penelope ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand la voix de Norah Clutterbrook s'éleva derrière elle. Elle se détourna vivement pour lui faire face, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Je vois ça... Tu sembles préoccupée, Penny.

La jeune femme serra les lèvres et décocha un regard aigu à Norah.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, libre à toi.

- Je me disais juste que c'était la première fois que j'allais diriger une attaque.

- Je croyais que tu allais souvent à la chasse aux démons ?

- Oui. Mais c'est Wyatt qui tient les rênes et... Peu importe. J'espère juste ramener tout le monde en un seul morceau.

Norah garda le silence un long moment, et Penelope eut la désagréable sensation de passer un scanner.

- N'espère pas trop, Halliwell. On va descendre dans les Enfers pour affronter l'un des neuf. De ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre sur eux, ça ne va pas être de la tarte. Et on a pas de plan de secours.

Pennelope se sentit déglutir avec difficulté.

- Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire peur, Penny mais il faut que tu gardes quelque chose en tête : on ne part pas dans l'espoir de revenir. Fais-toi à cette idée maintenant ou ne viens pas avec nous.

Penelope ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps d'assimiler les paroles de l'Acathlante. Au fond, il n'y avait qu'une question à laquelle elle devait répondre avant de faire son ultime choix : préférait-elle prendre le risque de mourir en accomplissant ce qu'elle pensait être juste ou non ?

Le sentiment d'attente qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis la nuit de la nouvelle année se fît plus pressant et Penny comprit où était sa place.

Avec une profonde inspiration, elle décida d'enfermer ses idées noires dans un coin de sa tête et elle prit le temps de faire le vide en elle. Elle aurait besoin de toute sa concentration pour être efficace cette nuit. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ses peurs et ses doutes avaient disparus.

Il ne restait que la soif de vengeance.

Insatiable.

Norah approuva son attitude par un hochement de tête et comme si cette discussion avait été prévue, un premier groupe de soldats se matérialisa dans la zone qui avait été prévue à cette fin. Penelope se porta à la hauteur du sergent Kimura.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, les sorciers étaient à l'heure au point de ralliement. Ils partiront en dernier comme prévu. répondit-il, ses yeux rivés sur ses hommes. Les Acathlants ont tous maintenu leur engagement ?

- Oui. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Le sergent Kimura sembla se contenter de cette réponse et Penelope comprit qu'elle devait le laisser travailler quand il s'éloigna vers trois soldats qui semblaient un peu perdus.

Dispersez-vous selon le groupe qui vous a été assigné et veillez à ce que les civils s'équipent correctement. Exécution.

Les trois hommes, tous vêtus d'une tenue sombre et armés, saluèrent leur commandant avant d'obéir. Penelope admira quelques minutes l'étrange ballet qui avait pris vie dans la vieille usine : toutes les trois minutes, un groupe de dix soldats apparaissaient. Immédiatement, ils libéraient la zone pour s'acquitter de leur tâche. Tout se passait dans un silence presque parfait, ajoutant au spectacle une touche supplémentaire d'irréel.

- Madame, vous devez vous habiller.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à l'entente de l'appellation mais accepta la combinaison en kevlar qu'un homme du double de son âge lui tendait.

- Merci.

Elle trouva sans problème un coin tranquille pour se changer et après avoir enfilé toutes les protections qui composaient son équipement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne ressemblait pas à un cosmonaute.

Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : en plus de protéger ses organes vitaux d'une bonne partie des attaques directes, la tenue avait été renforcée par quelques sortilèges de protection mineur. Cela n'empêcherait pas un mauvais sort de la toucher mais Penelope croyait sincèrement que ça pourrait sans doute lui sauver la vie.

Elle vérifia une ultime fois que son revolver était chargé puis le fixa dans l'étui prévu à cet effet à sa ceinture, avant de glisser trois dagues à des endroits stratégiques au cas où...

Une fois qu'elle fût certaine de n'avoir rien oublié, elle enfila le casque qui complétait sa tenue et rabattit la visière. L'espace d'une seconde, elle songea qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir pour voir quelle allure ce déguisement lui donnait, mais cette pensée disparue aussitôt. Elle avait trop conscience des enjeux de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour se laisser distraire de la sorte.

- Tiens Penny, je t'ai récupéré ton nécessaire à potions.

Penelope releva sa visière et attrapa le sac que lui tendait Norah.

- Merci.

- Tu ferais bien de les boire maintenant, tout le monde est bientôt prêt.

Elle acquiesça en silence et ouvrit la première fiole qui lui tomba sous la main : le liquide violet ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer difficile... C'était Ela Whetu qui avait suggéré qu'ils prennent des dopants pour se prémunir de mauvaises surprises et personne n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

Finalement, quand le soleil se retrouva au-dessus de l'horizon, tout à sa gloire et à ses promesses d'avenir, l'étrange compagnie qu'avaient réunie Penelope Halliwell, Ela Whetu, Hannie Moor, Teo Costa et le Sergent Kimura était prête à accomplir ce que tous considérait comme leur devoir.

La montre à son poignée sonna discrètement et Penelope hocha la tête en direction d'Ela Whetu et du Sergent Kimura pour leur signifier qu'elle était prête. Quand ils lui eurent répondu de la même façon, elle se détourna pour faire face à son groupe.

- Rappelez-vous : on reste ensemble et on fait le moins de bruit possible. Tenez-vous près, on va y aller.

Et sans attendre une quelconque réaction des douze personnes qui lui faisaient face, elle lança une fiole de potion sur le sol avec force. Quand elle éclata, une fumée aux reflets irisés ne tarda pas à les envelopper.

- _Que la porte s'ouvre, que le chemin se crée, que les marches vers les Enfers se forment sous nos pas. Nous voulons gagner les souterrains où vivent les démons. Ainsi soit-il._

…

Patricia Halliwell bâtit des paupières avec difficulté et ne pu se retenir de bailler. Encore à moitié endormie, elle chercha son réveil par habitude et elle déchiffra plusieurs fois les chiffres lumineux qui lui indiquaient qu'il n'était pas encore quatre heure du matin.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils et se redressa malgré son envie d'enfouir sa tête sous sa couette et de se rendormir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle était trop profondément une Halliwell pour ignorer son instinct.

Elle se leva sans bruit et prit la direction de la cuisine dans l'idée de se servir un grand verre de lait. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de Penelope, elle ne pu s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

Patty resta un long moment à fixer la poignée qui lui faisait face.

Son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que devenir plus pressant, tant et si bien qu'elle pouvait presque sentir un souffle glacial sur sa nuque.

- Penny, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Marmonna-t-elle en tendant sa main à regret, les paupières déjà serrer par l'appréhension.

Sa grande sœur avait eu un comportement trop étrange cette semaine pour que cela lui échappe. Patty avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais Penelope ne s'était pas trahie une seule fois.

Ses doigts eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer la poignée de métal que des images sautaient dans son esprit, emportant tout sur leur passage.

…

_Beaucoup de personnes dans une grande pièce. Ou peut-être est-ce une grotte. Ou un tunnel. Un endroit sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques torches. _

_Et beaucoup de personnes portant le même uniforme noir, les mêmes casques. _

_Beaucoup de personnes qui se battent._

_Il y a des coups de feu, des éclairs, des traits de lumières de toutes les couleurs..._

_Tellement de choses à voir que Patty ne sait plus où regarder.  
>Et puis l'un des combattants virevolte soudain près d'elle, envoie son adversaire au tapi et l'achève en plantant un poignard dans sa poitrine.<em>

_Patty a énormément de mal à reconnaître sa propre sœur à cause du sang qui macule son visage._

_Un rictus de haine déforme les traits de Penelope l'espace d'une seconde et elle plie les genoux comme pour se jeter dans la mêlée à nouveau._

_Patty aperçoit un mouvement sur sa gauche, tourne la tête : un homme de haute stature est en train de faire un véritable carnage dans les rangs des individus à l'uniforme. Plus d'une dizaine de corps l'entourent et il ne montre aucun signe de fatigue._

_Au moment où Penny arrive à sa hauteur, son arme de poing crachant des balles parfaitement ajustée, l'homme pivote sur lui-même..._

_L'action qui suit est d'une violence si inouïe que pour la première fois de sa vie, Patty repousse sa prémonition et revient à elle par sa propre volonté._

…

Patricia n'essuya même pas ses larmes et se précipita vers la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère ouvrit les yeux au moment même où elle entra dans la pièce.

- Patty chérie... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ?

_- _C'est Penny... J'ai eu une...

- Tu as eu une prémonition ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Je... Elle...

- Respire Patty. Calme-toi. Dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

- Je l'ai vue... J'ai vu Penny Maman... Elle... Elle se faisait tuer.

Patty vit sa mère blêmir malgré l'obscurité de la chambre puis elle l'attira contre elle.

_- _Ça va aller, Patty. On va la retrouver. On va empêcher ça. Je te le promets. Calme-toi. Je suis là.

…

Penelope s'agenouilla derrière Norah, tachant de se faire la plus petite possible. Ann, la Tueuse qui jouait le rôle d'éclaireuse, était revenue une poignée de secondes plus tôt pour les prévenir qu'un groupe de trois démons venaient dans leur direction. Comme convenue, leur petite troupe s'était séparée par paire et chaque binôme s'était glissé dans un tunnel parallèle. Penelope retint sa respiration en entendant les bruits de pas et se pressa un peu plus contre les parois tièdes des Enfers. Les trois démons -des laquais sans aucun doute- passèrent à moins d'un mètre de Norah et elle sans les remarquer. La jeune femme adressa de nouveaux remerciements silencieux à Ela Whetu et pria pour que la chance continue de durer.

Norah lui fit signe d'attendre encore un peu avant de bouger, puis elles rejoignirent les autres. Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur chemin, l'oreille aux aguets et leurs mains serrées sur leurs armes. La tension qui les habitait tous était presque palpable, mais c'était là l'une de leur meilleure défense. Penelope était descendue suffisamment de fois dans les Enfers pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde. Outre le fait qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi, les souterrains avaient un effet pervers... Nombre d'Acathlants s'étaient perdus et on disait que les premiers Être des Ténèbres étaient des Êtres de Lumière qui avaient changé de camp après être restés trop longtemps sous Terre.

Machinalement, elle glissa un coup d'oeil à sa montre : cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils progressaient et si ses calculs étaient bons, la moitié des forces qu'elle avait rassemblées suivait désormais leur trace. Penelope repoussa la pointe de doute qu'elle sentait monter en elle malgré tous ses efforts : si jamais les démons s'apercevaient de leur présence, ce serait un carnage...

Arrivée devant un embranchement offrant le choix entre cinq tunnels tous aussi peu engageant les uns que les autres, Norah marqua une pause et pencha la tête comme si elle écoutait attentivement une conversation. Dans leurs rangs, les trois Tueuses firent de même...

- Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin sans les autres, expliqua Ann au bout de quelques secondes. Si nous progressons encore, nous prenons le risque qu'ils nous repèrent. Mes sœurs et moi allons partir en reconnaissance pour repérer le terrain.

- Je vais vous guider, proposa Norah en faisant un pas vers les trois Tueuses.

- Nous vous attendrons ici, conclut Penelope.

Les quatre femmes disparurent dans le tunnel le plus à gauche.

…

Mélindra se matérialisa dans le grenier du Manoir Halliwell et ne fût pas surprise d'y retrouver les sœurs, ainsi que Wyatt, Chris, Mélinda, Patty et Prudence. Le visage torturé de Phoebe confirma le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt et elle s'approcha de sa grande sœur de cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Phoebe essuya des larmes invisibles le long de ses joues et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

- C'est Penelope. On... on pense qu'elle est descendue dans les Enfers.

Mélindra serra les dents et attira Phoebe dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

- On va la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

- Patty a eu prémonition, Circ'... Elle...

La voix de Phoebe se brisa et Mélindra comprit ce qu'avait vu Patty sans que l'on ait eu besoin de lui faire un dessin.

- Raison de plus, rétorqua-t-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'en avait réellement avant de relâcher Phoebe.

Près d'elle, Piper, Paige et Mélinda concentraient leurs efforts pour retrouver Penelope à l'aide du pendule, tandis que Wyatt feuilletait le Livre des Ombres avec soin. Mélindra obligea Phoebe à s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Patty. Même si la jeune fille s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, il était évident qu'elle était terrorisée. Phoebe dut arriver à la même conclusion qu'elle car elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. Mélindra les laissa toutes les deux et fît signe à Chris de la suivre dans le couloir.

- Reste avec ta mère et ta sœur, Prudy, s'il te plaît, dit-elle tout bas quand elle passa devant la jeune femme.

Mélindra obligea Chris à descendre d'un étage avec elle avant de lui parler : elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que toutes les oreilles entendent leur conversation.

- Alors ?

- Patty a eu une prémonition il y a une demi-heure tout au plus. On a préféré se réunir avant de t'appeler.

- Où sont Henri, Pearl et Pauline ?

- Au rez-de-chaussée avec leur père, Coop et Léo.

- Très bien... Qu'est-ce qu'a vu Patty exactement ?

- Ça, c'est une bonne question... Elle est sous le choc et refuse d'en parler. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que Penny risque de mourir si on ne la retrouve pas très vite.

Mélindra passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux pour rassembler ses pensées. Une telle situation n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Elle avait eu vent d'une rumeur selon laquelle quelques personnes préparaient une attaque contre un des neufs. Connaissant Penelope, elle avait essayé de la mettre en garde : ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Les neuf démons qui étaient arrivés dans leur dimension étaient bien plus puissants que tout ce que les Halliwell avaient connus jusqu'alors... Seulement Penny ne l'avait pas écoutée, comme d'habitude... Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne l'avait pas surveillée comme elle aurait dû.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Merry.

Mélindra battît des paupières pour regagner la réalité et croisa le regard perçant de Chris : il avait beau penser ce qu'il venait de dire, cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé. Penny était en danger et Mélindra se sentait affreusement responsable. Le moment n'était toutefois pas à l'apitoiement : ils devaient faire vite s'ils voulaient éviter le pire.

- Vous avez prévenu Billie ?

- Pas encore...

- On va avoir besoin de son aide.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Je n'ai rien de mieux que ce que l'on fait d'habitude pour sauver la vie d'un innocent... Je... Je vais me rendre au Mont Olympe pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Demande à Wyatt d'aller chercher Billie chez elle et...

- Prudy, mon père et moi allons essayer de faire parler Patty mais je ne te promets rien.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Tu devrais emmener Pearl et son père au mont Olympe. Ils savent poser les bonnes questions.

Mélindra approuva d'un hochement de tête tout en songeant qu'au fil des années, Chris ressemblait de plus en plus à Léo... Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il deviendrait un jour un Être de Lumière à son tour. Il eut un faible sourire et lui désigna les escaliers d'un geste du menton.

- Allons-y... Dit-elle en le laissant passer devant elle.

…

Cachée dans l'ombre d'une paroi rocheuse, Penelope détaillait avec attention l'immense caverne où se déroulerait leur attaque. Aussi grande qu'une cathédrale, elle évoquait sans conteste une sorte de salle de concert avec ce surplomb rocheux qui occupait le tiers de l'espace et les rares démons qui s'y tenaient. En contrebas de cette scène naturelle, le terrain était nettement moins dégagé. Le sol irrégulier et recouvert de débris en tout genre, y compris d'ossements, était clairsemé de bloc rocheux aux formes torturés, preuve s'il en était besoin que cette salle souterraine était l'oeuvre de la nature avant toute chose. Penelope repéra les nombreuses entrées qui menaient à la partie inférieure, quatre en plus de celle où elle se tenait avec Norah, et dénombra une soixantaine de démons rassemblés par petits groupes. Ils semblaient particulièrement concentrés dans leur discussion et elle aurait payé cher pour connaître la teneur de leurs échanges. Elle reconnu plusieurs démons mentionnés dans le Livre des Ombres. Il y avait quelques dangereux spécimens mais la majorité était des petits chefs de clans mineurs, surtout réputés pour s'attaquer aux Acathlants isolés et aux autres démons de leur rang. Le démon pour lequel ils étaient venus était installé à la vue de tous sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône. Cinq monstres sortis tout droit de la Porte Noire se tenaient en retrait, parfaitement immobiles, à l'image de gardes du corps démesurés : haut de plus de deux mètres, large de presque autant, ils semblaient fait uniquement de muscles et leur faciès, recouvert de tatouages d'un vert luisant, n'évoquait que la violence et la sauvagerie... Penelope en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour pouvoir affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agissait d'Ob'hràns et même si l'idée de les affronter ne la ravissait pas, elle préférait toutefois cela à des démons de haut rang comme elle l'avait craint au départ.

Finalement, Norah l'attrapa par le coude et lui fît comprendre qu'il était temps de retourner auprès des autres. Les sortilèges des Elémentaires avaient beau être efficaces, le démon de la Porte Noire l'était également et ils avaient besoin de leur effet de surprise s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de l'emporter.

Elles marchèrent cinq minutes dans le silence le plus total avant de prendre le risque de parler :

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demanda Norah.

- J'en pense qu'on ne va pas être de trop sur ce coup-ci...

- Tu as remarqué le petit tunnel qui donne directement sur la partie supérieure ?

- Quoi ? Non... Où était-il ?

- Astucieusement caché par deux armoires à glace et un éperon rocheux.

- Comment tu...

- Nous avons fait le tour avec les Tueuses tu te souviens ?

- Je suppose que c'est notre porte d'entrée ?

- Exact.

- Pour le reste, je pense que Moor, Costa, Kimura et Ela Whetu seront d'accord avec moi : on va se diviser en six groupes. Cinq vont faire le ménage dans la fosse inférieure et on s'occupera du démon avec la majorité des Acathlants, des Elémentaires et des Sorciers.

- Les Tueuses ont hâte de régler leurs comptes avec les Ob'hràns.

- Je m'en serais doutée...

Norah lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de tourner à droite.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde soit arrivé pour se mettre au travaille, conclut-elle.

Penelope vérifia sa montre : cela leur laissait un peu moins de deux heures pour affiner leur stratégie.

Largement suffisant.

…

En arrivant à la base du Mont Olympe, Mélindra comprit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Il lui semblait que les allées de tentes étaient vide de vie alors qu'une agitation sans commune mesure régnait autour d'elle. Quoique cela puisse être, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

Sans plus attendre, elle entreprit de rejoindre le quartier général des Tueuses et trouva Faith, Buffy et Andrew en grande discussion.

- Mélindra ! S'exclama Faith en la voyant entrer. Je vois que les nouvelles voyagent vites ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ton côté ?

- De mon côté ? Penelope a disparu. Je venais creuser par ici pour savoir si quelqu'un avait une idée de l'endroit où elle aurait pu aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux Tueuses échangèrent un même regard gêné.

- C'est la débâcle générale Mélindra, répondit finalement Buffy. Des dizaines de Tueuses manquent à l'appel, des Acathlants ont plié bagage sans crier gare, les sorciers sont aux abonnés absents et je ne te parle pas des militaires qui se sont mystérieusement envolés. Il ne manque plus que les Elémentaires et ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Vous n'avez pas une idée de ce qui les a poussé à faire ça ? Demanda Henri.

- Pas la moindre... Marmonna Andrew. On était beaucoup moins présents ces dernières semaines. Le contingent était sous la responsabilité d'Hannie Moor mais elle fait partie de ceux qui sont partis.

Mélindra ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle ne devait pas laisser son inquiétude pour Penny prendre le dessus. Elle ne devait pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Les Halliwell avaient besoin que leur Être de Lumière soit à la hauteur de la situation.

Comme parfois quand elle cherchait une ligne de conduite face à une situation qui menaçait son équilibre, Mélindra repensa à son Observateur, Wen Zhi LEE, mort quand elle avait quinze ans à peine. Qu'aurait-il fait ?

- On va reprendre tout ça depuis le début, dit-elle. Toutes ces disparitions simultanées ne sont pas le fruit du hasard et il doit y avoir une très bonne explication.

- A combien estime-t-on le nombre d'absent ? Demanda Pearl.

- Un peu plus de cent, aux dernières rumeurs.

- Il a fallu qu'ils s'organisent pour faire ça. Une manœuvre à une si grande échelle ne passe pas inaperçue. Quelqu'un dans ce camp a forcément entendu ou vu quelque chose.

Henri approuva le raisonnement de sa fille sans essayer de cacher sa fierté.

- Nous pourrions interroger ceux qui sont restés.

- Ça va prendre énormément de temps, leur rappela Mélindra. Et on manque cruellement de temps... Penny est en danger.

- Je ne comprends pas un truc, intervint Faith. Les Halliwell forment l'une des familles les plus puissantes chez les Acathlants. Vous ne pouvez pas faire rimer trois mots de latin pour la localiser ?

- On a déjà essayé. Elle a dû se rendre incartable ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Non, il faut que nous...

A ce moment-là, une sirène stridente résonna à travers le campement.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda Henri en grimaçant. Une attaque?

- Non. Ça, c'est le signal du rassemblement, répondit Andrew. Je mets ma main à couper que les généraux Sherrill et Laplace vont mettre les points sur les i. On ferrait mieux d'y aller...

Mélindra faillit proposer à Pearl et Henri de repartir avant de réaliser qu'elle tenait peut-être une bonne occasion de repérer une personne qui pourrait leur en dire plus.

Le lieux du rassemblement n'était autre que le réfectoire. Enfin, c'était ainsi que l'on appelait la grande tente où étaient servis les repas.

Mélindra reconnus nombre de visages familiers parmi la poignée de personnes qui étaient restées et elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Raphaël. L'Être de Lumière s'était porté volontaire pour rester en permanence auprès de la Porte Noire afin de veiller à la stabilité des sortilèges.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la région, dit-il en guise de salut.

- Je viens d'arriver. Une de mes protégées fait partie des déserteurs.

- Penelope Halliwell ?

- Oui.

- Cette petite ne sera jamais raisonnable...

- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait de qui tenir. Tu as réussi à apprendre quelque chose ?

- Je passe la majorité du temps coupé du monde et j'ai été l'un des derniers à être prévenu. Cependant, je peux te rassurer sur un point : Penelope n'est pas sous le Mont Olympe.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Avec la quantité de sortilèges que vous avez lancé sur les entrées répertoriées, je m'en serais rendu compte.

- Ils ont peut-être trouvé une autre entrée...

- Je vais être plus clair, Mélindra : personne ne peut faire de la Magie dans un rayon de trois kilomètres sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Mélindra eut un demi sourire, à moitié soulagée et encore à moitié inquiète. Penelope était particulièrement têtue et prête à tout quand il s'agissait de partir à la chasse aux démons. Aidée des Tueuses, elle avait très bien pu trouver une issue inconnue.

Les généraux Sherill et Laplace firent finalement leur entrée et Mélindra n'écouta que d'une oreille leur résumé de la situation : ce qu'il s'était passé était inadmissible et constituait un manquement grave à l'étique de l'armée. Les deux hommes leur demandaient juste de maintenir au mieux les tours de surveillance jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts. La réunion de crise dura moins d'un quart d'heure et Mélindra tenta de les mettre à profit en essayant de trouver quelqu'un qui serait plus enclin à parler. Elle pouvait voir qu'Henri et Pearl agissaient de même. Seulement, la majorité des personnes présentes étaient des soldats et vu la pointe d'hostilité dans les regards, ils préféreraient sans doute se taire. Mélindra ne pouvait pas les blâmer... Après tant de semaines d'attente, elle-même aurait sans doute soutenu ceux qui étaient partis se battre.

Si seulement elle pouvait savoir qui Penelope avait désigné comme son ennemi. A supposer qu'elle ne soit pas descendue dans les tunnels, à qui pouvait-elle s'attaquer ?

- Tu as du nouveau à propos des neuf démons ? Lui demanda Raphaël quand les deux généraux eurent finit de parler.

Mélindra bâtit des paupières pour regagner la réalité.

- Plusieurs groupes de recherches essayent de remonter leurs traces mais ils bougent beaucoup et on les soupçonne de se cacher dans les Enfers ce qui ne nous simplifie pas la tâche... A vrai dire je...

Mélindra se coupa au milieu de sa phrase tandis qu'un événement qu'elle avait complètement oublié lui revenait en mémoire : environ deux semaines plus tôt, Spike était venue la trouver avec des informations sur la situation des Enfers. D'après ses contacts, un nouveau groupe de démons essayait de se faire la part belle et était en train de réorganiser les différentes bandes sous une même bannière. Elle en avait touché deux mots à Chris et ils s'étaient entendus pour suivre cette affaire de près. Seulement, elle avait été retenue à Poudlard et tout cela lui était sorti de l'esprit.

Machinalement, elle passa une main à travers ses mèches emmêlées et tenta d'analyser une situation qui lui échappait de plus en plus.

- Ça ne va pas, Merry ? Lui demanda Pearl tout en la secouant gentiment par l'épaule.

Mélindra rassembla tout son sang froid, trop consciente que ses propres réactions influençaient beaucoup celles de la nouvelle génération des Halliwell.

- Vous avez réussi à apprendre quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus ou moins dégagée.

Pearl échangea un regard inquiet avec son père.

- Malheureusement non... Et toi ?

- Raphaël m'a assuré qu'elle ne s'était pas risquée dans les tunnels.

Pearl soupira de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant le visage fermé de son Être de Lumière.

- Ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?

- Rien n'est encore sûr.

- Mélindra, s'il te plaît.

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de répondre : les mauvaises nouvelles pouvaient avoir un effet dévastateur sur le moral des troupes. Le regard suppliant de Pearl vainquit toutefois ses réserves.

- Rien n'est encore sûr, mais il est possible que Penelope et tous ses acolytes aient organisé une action contre l'un des neuf démons.

Henri passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille tout en secouant la tête. Mélindra devina ce qu'il pensait sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le dire : tous savaient que Penelope était bien trop impudente mais d'aucun n'avait imaginé qu'elle pourrait participer à une opération d'une telle ampleur sans leur en parler.

- Je vais aller me renseigner auprès de Spike à Los Angeles. Il m'a promis de garder un œil sur les Enfers... Il saura peut-être quelque chose qui pourra nous aider. En attendant, prévenez le reste de la famille et dites-leur de se préparer à descendre dans les Enfers. On peut encore tenter quelque chose.

Pearl et Henri hochèrent la tête sans grande conviction puis s'éclipsèrent.

- Je dois y aller, Raphaël. Continue à surveiller la région, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Sois prudente si tu descends dans les Enfers avec les Halliwell, Mélindra. Les Êtres de Lumières n'y ont jamais été les bienvenus et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre.

Mélindra choisit de ne pas répondre, préférant esquisser un vague salut avant de disparaître en une myriade de points lumineux.

…

Penelope essuya le sang qui coulait de la vilaine coupure qu'un démon surgit de nulle part avait réussi à lui infliger avant qu'elle ne réussisse à lui planter un de ses poignards en plein cœur. Un rapide tour d'horizon lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être légèrement blessée mais qu'heureusement, personne ne semblait trop gravement touché non plus. La jeune femme jeta un regard sur sa montre : les derniers groupes avaient de plus en plus de mal à les rejoindre et Penelope sentait une certaine tension monter parmi sa petite troupe. Leur plan reposait essentiellement sur la rapidité et la surprise. Plus ils passaient du temps à se cacher dans les dédales des Enfers, plus ils couraient le risque de tomber nez-à-nez avec un démon plus puissant qui pourrait bien les repérer et sonner l'alerte. Pour le moment, la petite altercation qu'ils venaient de rencontrer était la première mais les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant...

- Le temps nous manque, lui souffla Norah.

- Je sais. Je vais aller trouver Hannie Moor, Teo Costa et le Sergent Kimura pour décider de ce que l'on fait. Je te confie les rênes.

- Pas de problème.

Penelope sortit son arme de poing de son étuis, ôta la sécurité et s'engouffra dans un tunnel sur sa gauche.

…

Mélindra réapparu dans une cave humide et sale. Tout en évitant de respirer trop profondément à cause de l'odeur de renfermé, elle secoua énergiquement la petite cloche devant elle. Elle n'était pas sûre que Spike soit chez lui mais il lui avait semblé qu'il était plus raisonnable de venir vérifier ici plutôt que de courir après son vampire préféré à travers tout Los Angeles.

- Qui c'est ? Tonna une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Mélindra Black.

- Mais encore ?

- Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? Ton lien de parenté avec la famille Malefoy, le fait que tu étais un Cracmol avant d'être un vampire ou bien dois-je évoquer toutes ces petites choses terriblement gênantes que mes enfants ont réussi à te faire avouer durant ces vingt dernières années ?

Il y eut une série de bruits métalliques puis la silhouette athlétique du vampire se dessina dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- Tu te montres un peu plus odieuse à chaque fois que tu viens me voir ici. Je vais finir par te faire mijoter dans mon entrée jusqu'à ce que tu te montres agréable.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel pour lui montrer à quel point ses menaces la laissaient de marbre puis lui emboîta le pas. Spike la guida à travers une vieille maison qui avait l'avantage d'offrir très peu d'ouvertures.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- J'aimerais te répondre que je suis juste venue prendre de tes nouvelles, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

Spike ne s'en formalisa pas et lui tendit une bière avant de s'installer dans un canapé en cuir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tu te souviens de tes suspicions à propos d'une nouvelle Source ?

- Ouais...

- Tu as du nouveau ?

- Plus ou moins... Mes informateurs n'ont pas su me dire s'il s'agissait d'un des neuf démons, mais ils sont sûrs d'une chose : ce n'est pas la Source qui s'est réincarnée... C'est juste un démon très puissant qui a entreprst de prendre le contrôle des Enfers.

- Donc c'est l'un des neuf démons.

- Il y a de fortes chances... A ce propos, j'ai entendu dire que l'un d'entre eux avait attaqué ta maison ?

- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. Il semblerait que des personnes aient organisé une attaque d'ampleur contre le démon qui joue les petits tyrans.

Spike grimaça.

- Ils sont suicidaires ?

- Lassés d'attendre plutôt... Le problème c'est que Penelope Halliwell se trouve parmi eux. Il faut que je sache où ce démon se terre, Spike. Je ne veux pas perdre l'une des mes protégés.

Spike soupira et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te donner son adresse mais ce n'est pas possible... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que son influence se fait le plus sentir dans la région de New York : de nombreuses connaissances ont quitté cette ville parce qu'ils ne s'y sentaient plus en sécurité.

Mélindra faillit se contenter de cette simple information quand un détail attira son attention.

- Tu m'as dit que le démon essayait de rallier un maximum de clans à sa solde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais. Tu as une idée ?

- Peut-être... Tu peux me donner le nom de ces clans ?

…

Mélindra retrouva le grenier du Manoir Halliwell dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant les visages torturés de Phoebe, Pr udy et Patty.

- Alors ? Demanda Piper.

- J'ai peut-être une piste.

Sans s'étendre plus, elle déposa un morceau de parchemin devant Paige, Chris et Wyatt.

- L'un de ces groupes de démons se trouve forcément près du démon. Si on trouve un moyen de les localiser, on pourra remonter jusqu'à Penny.

Billie s'approcha et sembla lire par dessus l'épaule de Paige. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire torve étirait ses traits :

- Pas la peine de vous fatiguer : je sais où trouver un Savitrius.

- Tu penses qu'on pourra le convaincre de nous mener jusqu'au démon ?

- Oh que oui... Dès qu'il va savoir que se sont les Halliwell qui le menacent, il va devenir très conciliant.

…

Penelope raffermit sa prise sur le cristal qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche, comme pour se donner du courage, puis s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel. Elle se trouvait désormais sur le côté gauche de la caverne, à une vingtaine de mètre du surplomb rocheux. Le démon se tenait toujours au même endroit, si immobile qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une statue.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, il vivait pourtant ses dernières minutes.

Comme un écho à sa pensée, des coups de feux éclatèrent sur sa droite et de nombreux cris de douleur leur répondirent. Penelope faillit se pencher pour évaluer la réaction des démons face à l'attaque du premier groupe : comme le Sergent Kimura et Hannah Moore l'avaient imaginé plusieurs semaines plus tôt, ils avaient opté pour une attaque de front massive à l'endroit le plus éloigné de leur cible principale.

Penelope le vit d'ailleurs se lever de son trône et tendre une main devant lui, comme s'il s'apprêtait à jeter un sortilège quelconque.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Deux bruits sourds simultanés résonnèrent dans l'immense caverne et deux Ob'hràns s'écrasèrent dans la fosse, percutant plusieurs démons qui se trouvaient encore là. Penelope eut un rictus en voyant la large poitrine des deux monstres déchirée par la roquette antichar qui les avait traversés de part en part.

Les Tueuses surgirent du tunnel que gardait les deux Ob'hràns et se déployèrent avec l'efficacité qui leur était propre. Elles attaquèrent sans attendre les Ob'hràns restants par groupe de cinq, usant de tous leurs talents pour vaincre des ennemis dotés d'une force stupéfiante et d'une endurance sans commune mesure, tandis qu'une petite équipe composée d'Acathlants et de sorciers entreprenaient de harceler le démon. Personne ne se faisait beaucoup d'illusion sur leurs chances de l'atteindre mais ce n'était pas le but recherché. Penelope chercha Ann, la Tueuse qui était dans son groupe, des yeux. La jeune fille apparut soudainement à un mètre d'elle. Penelope quitta le tunnel et sa relative protection, imitée par une trentaine d'Acathlants, de sorciers et une poignée d'Elémentaires. Ils rejoignirent le surplomb rocheux en courant : l'escalade de la paroi rocheuse qui les séparaient du démon prit plus de temps que prévu et Penelope encouragea ses troupes de la voix, tandis que son regard était fixé sur ce qu'il se passait en face d'elle. Les soldats du sergent Kimura avaient encore l'avantage : leurs balles ne pouvaient pas tuer les démons mais elles pouvaient les blesser suffisamment pour les mettre hors de combat. Toutefois, elle vit plusieurs hommes tomber et ne pas se relever.

Elle s'obligea à détourner le regard pour ne pas perdre de vue son objectif.

- Penny, la pierre!

Elle releva la tête et découvrit la main tendue d'Ann. Elle s'en saisit et lâcha le cristal juste au moment où la Tueuse la propulsait dans les airs. Aussitôt, de puissants arcs d'un blanc aveuglant illuminèrent la scène. Penelope se réceptionna durement sur un sol inégal, empoigna son automatique.

Se figea.

Le combat qui faisait rage était nettement plus impressionnant de près et elle manqua de paniquer en voyant le nombre de corps inanimés. Un Ob'hràn rugit sur sa gauche alors qu'il arrachait la tête d'une Tueuse d'un seul geste. Penelope voulu tirer sur lui mais son arme lui parut bien légère face à un tel monstre...

Ann saisit sa main et la tira sans ménagement. Penelope revint à elle, même si elle avait l'impression que ce qui se passait autour d'elle n'était pas réel.

Des cris de guerre résonnèrent et elle tourna la tête : deux autres bataillons de soldats se déversaient dans la fosse par les deux tunnels qui n'avaient pas encore été exploités, terminant d'encercler les démons.

Ann la contraint à se baisser et Penelope vit le corps d'une sorcière passer à un mètre au-dessus d'elle. Elle termina sa course sur les arcs qui isolait le surplomb rocheux des autres démons. Comme si cela avait été le signe qu'elle attendait, Penelope eut l'impression que son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner normalement : elle cessa de tout voir au ralentit et ses doutes disparurent comme par magie. Elle se redressa vivement et entreprit de rejoindre les magiques qui combattaient le démon. La jeune femme fut satisfaite de trouver son ennemi encercler même s'il donnait l'impression de ne pas se sentir menacer. Penelope entra dans le cercle et concentra toute sa volonté dans ses mains : le démon sembla s'immobiliser... Mais se libéra aussitôt.

Penelope échangea un regard avec ses plus proches voisins avant de hurler de toute ses forces pour couvrir les bruits alentours :

- Maintenant !

D'un même ensemble, tous les magiques lancèrent une fiole contenant la plus puissante potion qu'ils avaient pu mettre au point.

Penelope commença à réciter l'incantation en même temps que les autres. Elle cru que cela fonctionnait.  
>Elle le cru et elle ne fût pas la seule.<p>

L'explosion qui suivit la projeta avec une violence inouïe au bas du surplomb.

Le monde disparu derrière un voile noir.

...

Penelope battit des paupières avec énormément de difficultés. Une sourde douleur irradiait de sa nuque et lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle se redressa sans pouvoir étouffer un gémissement et elle déglutit plusieurs fois pour éloigner la nausée qu'elle sentait poindre.

- Comment tu te sens Penny ?

Penelope plissa les yeux pour reconnaître Norah près d'elle.

- Connu mieux, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Aucune idée... Mais le démon a disparu.

Penelope accepta la main que lui tendait l'Acathlante et se mit sur ses pieds en serrant les dents. Sa nuque n'était pas la seule partie de son corps à la faire souffrir. Avant de se pencher sur le cas du démon, elle regarda en direction de la bataille qui faisait toujours rage : les hommes du Sergent Kimura semblaient avoir le dessus et elle ne pu retenir un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller les aider ?

- On veut être sûr qu'on a bien eu ce démon.

Penelope eut une grimace et leva les yeux vers le plafond de la grotte.

- Ouais... C'était un peu trop facile, pas vrai ?

- C'est ça.

Les bruits de la bataille qui se déroulait à moins de vingt mètres d'eux résonnaient à n'en pas finir dans la grotte, toutefois, Penelope avait l'impression que le silence autour d'elle était particulièrement épais. Tous les magiques usaient de leurs pouvoirs, quelques qu'ils soient, pour essayer de découvrir ce qui était advenu du démon. La jeune femme espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils avaient réussi à le tuer mais un mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait d'y croire vraiment. Dans le meilleur des cas, leur formule devait affaiblir le démon pour que les Elémentaires puissent l'emprisonner dans une prison magique en attendant de pouvoir le vaincre.

La tension ne manqua pas de monter crescendo. N'y tenant plus, Hannie Moor finit par prendre la situation en main.

- Ça ne sent pas bon ! Je veux que tout le monde se repli au niveau des parois : si le démon attaque, il aura un plus mauvais angle d'attaque.

Personne ne contesta son ordre et Penelope vit Hannie lui faire signe de s'approcher.

- Tes magiques ne peuvent pas lancer un sort pour le localiser ?

Penny secoua la tête d'un air désolée.

- Ce démon est trop puissant pour être sensible à ce genre de sortilèges, je...

Un cri puissant résonna juste au-dessus d'elles et Penelope aurait juré qu'il appartenait à un rapace démesuré.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Murmura-t-elle.

Hannie leva sa main pour lui intimer le silence, les yeux rivés vers le plafond de la caverne. Après plus de quatre mois passés à fréquenter des Tueuses, Penelope commençait à comprendre que les sens des Filles de la Terre étaient exceptionnels. Elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'Hannie Moor était une Exécutrice, une Tueuse d'exception... Quand elle pivota brusquement en direction des combats, Penelope su immédiatement qu'elle venait de repérer la chose à l'origine du cri.

- ENLIL ! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. REPLIEZ-VOUS ! ENLIL !

Il y eut une folle seconde de flottement puis les personnes les plus proches commencèrent à s'agiter. Au même instant, un immense créature surgit de nul part et survola la caverne avant d'être englouti de nouveau par l'obscurité qui les surplombait. Quand Penelope baissa à nouveau le regard, elle vit se matérialiser une cinquantaine de monstres à moins de vingt mètres d'elles. Penelope plissa les yeux et reconnu des Köriseals, ainsi que quelques Ob'hràms. La série de cris graves qui firent trembler la terre sous ses pieds lui fit comprendre que les Irtychs étaient également de la partie...

Les Monstres semblèrent légèrement surpris de se trouver là, mais ils ne perdirent pas de temps à se poser des questions : ils s'éparpillèrent en direction des êtres humains les plus proches.

Voyant qu'elle restait plantée en terrain découvert, Hannie Moor l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa sans ménagement vers l'abri le plus proche (un rocher tout juste assez haut pour qu'elles se cachent derrière).

- D'où ils sortent ceux-là ? Marmonna Penelope tandis qu'elle observait les troupes du Sergent Kimura essuyer un retournement de situation des plus inattendus.

- Le démon a dû les conjurer, répondit Hannie. Ce lâche est juché sur son Enlil et assiste à la scène d'en haut. Je donnerais cher pour le faire descendre de son perchoir.

Comme pour les narguer, l'Enlil survola à nouveau la caverne et le démon en profita pour lancer des boules de feu sur ses ennemis. Cette attaque sema la panique parmi les soldats et les magiques qui affrontaient les démons mineurs depuis le début de l'attaque. Beaucoup des leurs tombèrent. Penelope essuya ses paumes humides sur son pantalon et sortit sa seconde arme.

- Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Hannie en la retenant.

- Je vais aider les autres, cette question ! Je ne vais pas rester ici à les regarder se faire tuer !

- Non ! C'est du suicide avec l'autre sur sa bestiole ! Tu vas te faire tuer avant de faire trois pas.

- Tu as une autre idée, Moor ?!

La Tueuse commença à secouer la tête de droite à gauche avant de se stopper en plein geste, les sourcils froncés :

- Tu pourrais figer l'Enlil ?

Penelope leva les yeux vers le monstre qui entamait un demi-tour pour revenir dans leur direction. Il avait beau être énorme et venir de la Porte Noire, Penelope ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'il résiste à son pouvoir.

- Je pense que oui. Pourquoi, tu as une idée ?

La Tueuse se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en coin mauvais et sortit une paire de dagues effilées des fourreaux situés dans son dos.

…

Mélindra observa Piper remplir des petites fioles d'une potion rougeâtre qui devait conduire les Halliwell en Enfer. Le démon que Billie connaissait leur avait fournit toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin et la mission de sauvetage se présentait un peu mieux.

Sauf qu'il fallait encore descendre dans les Enfers et que cette perspective n'enchantait pas du tout Mélindra.

- C'est prêt ! Cria Piper en rebouchant sa dernière fiole.

Des bruits de pas succédèrent à son appel et la cuisine du Manoir fût pleine. Sans attendre, chacun prit une fiole et Mélindra ne réalisa que trop tard que Piper ne lui en avait pas prévu une.

- Je ne suis pas du voyage ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi je te prie, Piper ?

- D'une parce que c'est moi qui décide. Ensuite parce que personne ne peut prendre le risque de te perdre et on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend en bas. Les démons ont attaqué ta maison en Italie. Tu as peut-être trouvé une explication mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne me convenait pas. Tant que l'on en sait pas plus, je me refuse à t'exposer.

- Et de toute façon, renchérit Chris, tu ne nous sauras d'aucune utilité étant donné que les pouvoirs des Êtres de Lumières sont considérablement affaiblis dans les Enfers.

- Je sais encore me battre, jeune homme.

- Ne le prends pas mal Merry, intervint Wyatt, mais après quatre grossesses et vingt ans de plus, tu n'es plus au sommet de ton art.

- De toute façon, notre décision est prise, conclut Phoebe en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour contester.

Mélindra aurait voulu se lancer dans une discussion un peu plus construite mais elle n'était pas sans savoir que les Halliwell en faisait toujours à leur tête. Qui plus est, le temps pressait.

- Soyez prudent, dit-elle alors en reculant pour rejoindre Léo, Coop, Patty et Henri.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et lancèrent leur fiole sur le sol de la cuisine. En l'espace d'un battement de cils, ils avaient disparu.

…

Penelope se faufila entre les nombreux rochers qui jalonnaient la caverne, lui offrant des refuges plus que bienvenus. Elle finit par trouver une position qui lui offrait une très bonne visibilité sur l'ensemble de la caverne et siffla de toutes ses forces.

Aussitôt, les détonations de plusieurs fusils d'assaut s'élevèrent sur sa droite, accompagnés par le rugissement d'une mitrailleuse. Penelope n'était pas capable de voir les nombreuses balles filer en direction du démon, mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que chacun des tirs aurait atteint l'Enlil si ce dernier n'avait pas été protégé par son cavalier.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre : le démon abandonna la bataille qui faisait rage sous lui et revint dans leur direction sans que les Tueuses ne cessent de tirer.

Une dizaine de balles lumineuses apparurent alors et s'envolèrent en direction du démon, parfaitement ajustées. Alors qu'elles étaient à mi-chemin, elles furent dévier de leur trajectoire sans que personne n'en soit étonné.

Les deux Acathlantes japonaises à l'origine de cette attaque n'avaient jamais eu la prétention d'atteindre leur ennemi.

Alors que le démon continuait de voler vers eux, silhouette à peine discernable sur sa créature démesurée, les petites balles de lumières implosèrent. Penelope serra les paupières sur le moment pour ne pas être éblouie par les ondes lumineuses qui illuminèrent la caverne puis agita ses mains en direction de l'Enlil, mettant toute son âme dans son pouvoir.

Le démon et sa monture n'avaient pas vu venir l'attaque lumineuse dont ils venaient d'être victime. Etant des créatures vouées à l'obscurité, ils étaient particulièrement désorientés...

Quand l'Enlil se figea dans les airs, le démon fût entraîné par sa propre inertie et continua sa course. Au même moment, Ann et une autre Tueuse quittèrent leur refuge pour se mettre à découvert. Penelope tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la silhouette élancée d'Hannie parcourir la distance qui la séparait de ses deux sœurs à pleine vitesse. La suite se passa comme s'ils avaient répété cette attaque des milliers : quand Hannie arriva au niveau de ses deux sœurs, elle se propulsa dans les airs avec la grâce commune à ses pairs. Ann et la seconde Tueuse accompagnèrent son mouvement en poussant de toutes leurs forces sur les pieds d'Hannie.

La Tueuse décolla alors, telle une fusée, ses mains tendues loin devant elle. Elle s'éleva ainsi de plus de quinze mètres et crocheta la patte la plus basse de l'Enlil sous les acclamations de ceux qui assistaient à son exploit. En quelques gestes incroyablement fluides, la Tueuse se hissa sur le dos du monstre.

Mélinda essayait de deviner le moment où son pouvoir cesserait d'agir et espérait qu'elle aurait le temps de figer l'Enlil dès qu'il recommencerait à bouger.

Elle n'en eut pas l'opportunité.

Quand l'Enlil retrouva sa mobilité, il était déjà mort.

Son corps s'écrasa en premier sur le sol, rejoint une fraction de seconde plus tard par sa tête.

Hannie Moor, qui avait sauté de sa victime pendant sa chute se releva après avoir effectué une roulade. Des applaudissement retentir autour de Penelope, et la jeune Halliwell se joignit à ses camarades pour saluer la prestation de la Tueuse.  
>Hannie ouvrit les bras, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire une révérence.<p>

Son corps prit soudainement feu. Un cri de souffrance s'échappa des lèvres de la Tueuse... Avant qu'elle ne se consume tout à fait.

…

Piper menait les siens dans les dédales de galeries qui constituaient les Enfers. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas mêlée à une chasse au démon, encore plus longtemps qu'elle n'était pas descendue ici. Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas l'ombre d'une hésitation en elle. Force était de constater que les réflexes qu'elle avait forgés au cours de ses années de luttes étaient particulièrement ancrés en elle.

Rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller sauver sa nièce.

- On ne bou...

Piper figea les trois hommes qui venaient de surgir d'un tunnel sur sa gauche avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de finir leur phrase. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de demander à Paige d'alléger les trois militaires de leurs armes puis libéra la tête du plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce que... Marmonna-t-il en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger son corps.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui pose les questions, c'est moi ! L'interrompit-elle froidement. Où se déroule la bataille ?  
>- Quelle bataille ?<p>

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec nous ! Intervint Wyatt en faisant un pas en avant.

- Ma nièce est en danger alors je ne te le demanderais pas trois fois : où se déroule la bataille ?

L'homme hésita avant de répondre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Piper faillit le figer pour en libérer un des deux autres, mais Chris l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son bras.

- Les Halliwell. Nous sommes venus aider Penelope.

Le visage du soldat sembla s'éclairer et il soupira de soulagement.

- C'est la providence qui vous envoie... Si vous me libérez, je vous mènerais à la caverne. On a besoin de tous les volontaires.

…

Penelope abandonna un de ses poignards dans la gorge d'un Köriseal et figea un Irtych dans la foulée. Signe qu'elle commençait à fatiguer, le monstre continua à se mouvoir, même s'il était considérablement ralenti. La jeune femme n'attendit pas qu'il se libère pour lui décocher une balle en pleine tête. Elle profita d'une trouée inespérée dans les rangs de ses ennemis pour atteindre le rocher le plus proche. L'adrénaline aidant, elle se hissa au sommet avec une agilité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Depuis sa position, elle pu enfin avait une idée de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir...

Les combats autour d'elle opposés des monstres et des soldats pour la plupart. Au loin, elle devina les ravages faits par plusieurs Acathlants tandis que des sorciers faisaient le ménage sur sa gauche. Seulement, quand un démon tombé, un autre était toujours là pour le remplacer.

Ce n'était pas le cas de leur camp.

Toujours sur ses gardes, elle regarda en direction du surplomb rocheux, à l'autre bout de la caverne, où les élémentaires, menés par Ela Whetu, contenaient toujours le démon dans une bulle tissée avec l'essence de la Terre elle-même. Si Penelope n'avait pensé que cette communauté magique soit capable de tels exploits, elle restait toutefois lucide : les Elémentaires, aussi puissants soient-ils, ne tiendraient pas éternellement.

_Et quand ils relâcheront le démon, il n'y aura plus personne pour lui barrer la route, _songea-t-elle alors qu'un _no man's land _s'était peu à peu formé, comme si les deux batailles étaient incompatibles.

Penelope se mordit les lèvres nerveusement : elle n'était pas la plus grande stratège de la famille mais cette configuration ne lui disait rien de bon.

_Il faudrait que..._

Quelque chose attrapa sa cheville.

Penelope eut à peine le temps de baisser les yeux pour découvrir une patte hideusement griffues qu'elle atterrissait déjà au pied de son rocher et se retrouvait quasiment nez-à-nez avec un Köriseal en furie. A moitié sonnée par sa cascade, elle tenta tout de même de le figer. Alors qu'elle levait les mains, un cri bestial s'éleva non loin et la pointe d'une épée transperça le monstre de part en part. Penelope fixa bêtement la lame ensanglantée avant de relever la tête pour identifier son sauver.

Norah la fixait, presque goguenarde :

- On a voulu prendre de la hauteur sur les événements, Penny ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ouais...

- Dur retour à la réalité, non ?

- Mes fesses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes...

La femme eut un sourire avant de redevenir totalement sérieuse.

- Comment ça se présente ?

- Mal... Les Elémentaires ne tiendront plus longtemps... Attention !

Norah se détourna juste à temps pour éviter le dard empoisonné d'un Irtych. Penelope figea le monstre et Norah lui trancha la tête d'un revers étincelant.

- Halliwell, c'est le moment d'avoir une idée !

Penelope ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et quand elle les rouvrit, elle reconnu Ann entourée de trois sorciers, deux soldats et une autre Tueuse à moins de dix mètres d'elles. Le petit groupe était assailli par l'ennemi mais réussissait l'exploit de tenir leur position.

- Et merde, marmonna-t-elle en rechargeant son automatique d'une main experte.

Elle attrapa Norah par le bras et la tira en direction d'Ann. A elles deux, ils ne leur fallut pas une minute pour rejoindre la Tueuse.

- Il faut qu'on aille soutenir les Elémentaires ! Cria-t-elle à l'intention du petit groupe. Qui en est ?

Ann lui sourit largement, acheva un Sneakyrg qui passait à la portée de sa lame puis commença à reculer.

…

A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du théâtre des événements, les bruits de luttes, les explosions et les coups de feu se faisaient de plus en plus audibles. Quand le soldat qui les guidait s'écarta pour leur laisser la voie libre, Chris sentit une panique malvenue monter en lui.

Il ne aurait dire à quoi il s'attendait mais certainement pas à ça...

La majorité des combats avaient lieu dans un même secteur de l'immense caverne et Chris repéra des Ob'hràms, des Irtych et des Köriseals en plus des démons mineurs.

Toutefois, il eut beau fouiller la foule d'individus, il ne trouva pas Penelope.

- Là-bas ! S'écria soudainement Phoebe. Je suis sûre que c'est elle !

Chris regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait sa tante et vit un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes traverser l'espèce de _no man's land _en courant.

Leur objectif ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

- Elle se dirige droit vers le démon de la Porte Noire. On n'a pas une seconde à perdre, fit remarquer Wyatt.

Chris approuva en maugréant contre Penelope et attrapa les mains de Prudence et de Pearl.

Il s'éclipsa.

…

A mesure qu'ils approchaient, Penelope pouvait voir la bulle qui entourait le démon vaciller de plus en plus.

Elle allait donc affronter le démon le plus puissant qu'il lui avait été donné de croiser seulement armée d'un automatique, de deux poignards et de sa magie quasiment épuisée.

Elle n'avait jamais été douée en probabilité, mais ses chances de s'en sortir lui paraissaient bien maigres.

- Si seulement on avait de l'artillerie un peu plus lourde ! Lança Ann à ses côtés. Démon ou pas, une volée de balles, ça ne laisse personne indifférent.

Penelope approuva en silence tandis que l'image des deux Ob'hràms, la poitrine éclatée par une roquette anti-char lui revenait en mémoire.

Soudain, un des sorciers pointa sa baguette en direction des rochers où ils s'étaient cachés un peu plus tôt.

- _Accio lance roquette ! _Cria-t-il.

Penelope fronça les sourcils : ce sort lui disait vaguement quelque chose...  
>Devant eux, le démon fit exploser sa prison et le souffle magique les projeta tous au sol. Penny roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même et se redressa difficilement. Quand sa vue se stabilisa enfin, elle fût prise d'une violente envie de vomir : le démon s'employait déjà à éliminer ceux qui l'avaient piégés et sa définition de la vengeance renvoyait les pires films d'horreur au rang de dessin animés.<p>

Du coin de l'oeil, Penelope vit Norah se redresser puis charger un long tube sur son épaule. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de battre des paupières, l'Acathlante se précipita en direction du démon et n'ajusta son tir que lorsqu'elle fût certaine de ne pas louper sa cible.

La roquette atteignit le démon à pleine puissance...

Et à bout portant !

Le démon vacilla légèrement puis tendit une main vers Norah.

Penelope vit son amie mourir écorchée vive sans n'avoir rien eu le temps de faire.

…

Piper se releva le plus vite possible et ne prit pas le temps de vérifier que sa famille la suivait. Paige s'était matérialisée au moment où le souffle magique avait balayé la zone. Ils avaient perdus une poignée de secondes à se relever et ce contretemps venait de coûter la vie à Norah.

Piper n'avait pas du tout envie que Penelope paye le même prix.

…

Penelope fixait le corps sans vie de Norah sans réussir à y croire. Face à l'horreur, sa combativité l'avait complètement abandonnée et elle se retrouvait allongée par terre, vidée de ses dernières forces tandis que des larmes amères coulaient le long de ses joues maculées de sang.

Près d'elle, Ann et sa sœur attaquèrent à leur tour mais furent projetée contre les parois de pierre en un seul geste du démon. Les sorciers tentèrent plusieurs sorts mais aucun n'atteignirent leur cible. Finalement, le démon arracha la roquette toujours fichée dans sa poitrine et se tourna vers elle.

Penelope ferma les yeux, résignée sur ce qu'il l'attendait.

Après tout, pourquoi les autres et pas elle ?

…

Piper échangea un regard avec Mélinda et Pauline. D'un même geste, elles lancèrent toute leur âme dans leur pouvoir au moment où le démon levait sa main vers Penelope.

La volonté conjuguée des trois Halliwell était implacable : à elle trois, elles auraient pu figer la ville de San Francisco pendant une heure entière.

Le démon s'immobilisa moins de dix secondes...

Wyatt, Chris, Paige et Prue unirent alors leurs pouvoirs et réussirent à attirer Penelope jusqu'à eux, tandis que Phoebe, Henri et Pearl commençaient à réciter la formule de protection la plus puissante qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le Livre des Ombres.

Quand le démon pu enfin les attaquer, il dut faire face à la toute puissance des Halliwell. Son pouvoir, aussi sombre soit-il, trouva un adversaire de choix...

Echoua à passer la barrière magique.

L'attaque se retourna contre son investigateur.

Piper vit son adversaire être projeter au loin, s'écraser au sol, faire plusieurs tonneaux pour finalement s'immobiliser.

Avant de disparaître.

- Il est... mort ? Chuchota Mélinda.

- Je ne pense pas. Mais je peux te promettre qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, il le sera.

Mélinda la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait se montrer aussi froide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Pauline.

Piper se détourna, sourit en voyant Phoebe et Prudy serrer Penelope entre elles en pleurant, puis son regard se porta sur la bataille qui se déroulait encore.

- Et bien on va aller aider ces braves gens à faire le ménage. Je déteste me déplacer pour si peu.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Je réponds toujours et puis ça fait toujours très plaisir !<em>

_On se dit à dans un mois !_

_Mis en ligne le 08/02/2015_


End file.
